Sniper Ship
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Right now they’re partners in battle and school. Can they be more? Little story about our snipers
1. Attempt

It's the normal day for class E-3

The two snipers are hiding in position to kill their teacher.

 _"All set here Karma."_ The boy with long bangs says quietly.

 _Karma "Good good. Surround team ready?"_

 _"All set."_

 _Karma "Alright. 3…2…go."_

Anti-sensei bullets surround Korosensei "Huh?!?!"

 _"Sniper ship. Shoot."_

 _"We aren't dating."_ The sniper duo says calmly shooting their teacher.

Korosensei escapes "Better luck next time!! Nufufufu"

Slightly annoyed they all go back to class.

The snipers walk back together hardly talking.

"We should practice a bit more later." The girl says.

The boy nods "Hayami? Same time and place?"

"Yeah Chiba."

They get back to the classroom and take their seats.

After school

Chiba finishes packing his stuff and waits for Rinka.

Rinka finishes packing and they leave.

"The sniper ship sure has been together a lot more~" the Red Devil says with a devious smirk.

The boy with blue hair sighs "Karma no."

"Karma yes."

The two snipers walk quietly to the shooting arcade.

Clerk "Ahh you two again? Rooms open."

The snipers nod their nods and go to the room after paying.

"10/10 wins?" Chiba asks with a slight smirk

Rinka smirks holding her gun "You're on."

Not surprisingly they both make all those shots and keep practicing.

A few hours later

The owner comes in "Hey sharp shooters? We close up soon. Last round."

Chiba looks over and keeps shooting bullseyes "Alright. Thank you sir. Hayami got that?"

She looks over still shooting "Alright sir. We're almost done."

The clerk smiles "You two sure are talented."

The two assassins smile and swap guns and shoot a head shot at the same time

"We're done." Rinka says smiling packing her stuff.

Chiba nods "Yeah. Thank you sir."

They hand in the guns.

Clerk "You two sure have a crazy skill. Maybe you should be hunters when you grow up."

The two smile and look at each other.

Chiba "Maybe."

Rinka "We do have experience with hunting so maybe."

The snipers leave only to see… it's raining outside.

End chapter


	2. Rain

Chapter 2

"Shit… is wasn't supposed to rain until tomorrow…" Rinka pouts as they step outside.

Chiba "I think I have an umbrella actually? We can share?"

He opens an umbrella and holds it above the two of them.

Rinka smiles "Thanks…"

They start walking and it rains heavier and heavier getting more windy and the thunderstorms starts.

Chiba "Umm Hayami? Do you want to stay at my place till the rain stops? It's a lot closer than yours and I don't want you walking in this weather alone?"

Rinka blushes slightly "N-no it's fine. I don't want to bother you your family!"

"It'd bother me more if I left you out here."

They go back and forth for a while till Rinka gives in.

Chiba smiles "Great. I have to warn you though. I have 2 younger siblings and an older sister…"

Rinka smiles and they keep walking to Chiba's house.

They get there and Chiba unlocks the door.

"I'm home." He calls out "And I brought company."

"Ryuu? It's about time you're back! Huh? Who are you?" His older sister asks pointing to Rinka.

Ryuu "Nee-San this's my friend. Hayami Rinka. Hayami this's my older sister Rukia…"

Rukia has long black hair, violet eyes, and is a high school 2nd year.

Rinka smiles "Nice to meet you."

Rukia smiles "Likewise." She glances at the two "Go get cleaned up. Dinner should be ready soon. Mom will have a fit if you two are drenched for dinner."

"Yes Nee-San… Hayami do you want to borrow some dry clothes?"

She blushes slightly.

Rukia smirks "Go get cleaned up."

Ryuu sighs "Follow me Hayami. My rooms this way."

He leads her to his room and tries not to blush as he opens the door.

His rooms clean aside from the messy desk full of school work and sweater thrown on his bed.

Rinka smiles "Cool room. I like the posters."

He blushes looking at the posters for shooting video games.

Rinka "Guess you've always been good at shooting?"

"I-I guess. I've always liked those games so I was pretty decent. Kinda how I ended up in the End Class. Got distracted by games. But it worked out. Korosensei sure puts our skills to the test…"

Rinka laughs a little at the last sentence "Yeah we get a run for our money."

He smiles and ends up staring st her for a second before realizing it "Right we should change. I have some clothes that should be small enough to fit you."

He digs out some basketball shorts and a t shirt "Would these work?"

Rinka smiles "Yeah. Thank you Chiba."

He nods and gets some clothes for himself.

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom. You can change in here. Don't go through any of my stuff alright."

She nods and he leaves.

Rinka blushes as she changes into his clothes. She sits down and waits for him.

The young assassin feels something brush against her leg and draws her knife out of instinct.

She looks down and sees a small kitten rubbing her leg.

Rinka puts her knife away and picks up the kitten

"Hi cutie?" She says quietly and she pets the small fluffy creature.

The kitten purrs and she's to distracted by it to notice Chiba peak inside to make sure it's alright to come in.

The boy smiles and leans against the doorway watching her.

Rinka giggles and the kitten purrs rubbing itself against her cheek.

 _'She's pretty cute…'_ Chiba thinks as a blush rises to his cheeks.

Rinka glances up and notices him "Ch-Chiba!"

He chuckles coming into his room completely "Don't let me interrupt. Continue."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she puts the kitten down only to have it climb back onto her lap.

"What's the matter Hayami? Cats got your tongue~?" He says cheekily.

 _'Is he teasing me?!'_ Rinka thinks as she glances at the cat blushing "Sh-Shut up Chiba. I'll shoot you."

He smirks "You won't."

Rinka looks him in the eye (despite not seeing them) and tells him "I won't shoot you. But I will definitely kick you and we both know which will hurt more."

Chiba shivers "Point taken. Here catch." He tosses her his hair brush "The rain messed up your pig tails."

She sets the kitten aside and goes to his mirror to fix her hair.

Chiba sees her with her hair down and blushes slightly _'shit she's really cute. Especially with that shirt that's to big… thank god for that height difference… Crap I'm staring again.'_ He looks away and grabs a clip.

He looks at his reflection in a glass case and moves his bangs to see his eyes.

"Say? Hayami?" He asks quietly and shyly.

Rinka looks over to him but doesn't see his reflection "Yeah Chiba?"

"You've never seen my eyes have you?"

She shakes her head "No why?"

He sighs and lets his bangs fall over his eyes again "Just making sure."

She looks confused then ties her hair in one ponytail instead of the two pig tails. "Can I ask you something?" Seeing that he's willing to answer she asks "How long have you been covering your eyes?"

"As long as I could remember."

She nods "Oh. I won't ask. Whatever the reason is I'm sure it makes sense. But I'm sure your eyes are pretty."

Chiba blushes and is shocked by her words.

Hayami notices him being flustered again and smirks _'he's cute when flustered like this… Wait when did I start thinking Chiba was cute?! Crap I've been blushing a lot with him today!! I'm in his room in his clothes!! Calm down Rinka. Calm down. We're just friends. Just partners in school and in battle which is the same thing for us.'_

"Ryuu-nii-chan!! Rukia onee-chan said you brought a girl over!!" The door opens on Chiba's little sister comes in holding a white cat.

Chiba blushes "Senna-Chan what did I tell you about coming into my room?!"

Senna giggles and runs to Rinka "Are you that pretty girl Ryuu-nii-Chan's always talking about?"

Rinka blushes and glances towards her best friend.

Chiba rubs his neck nervously "Senna-Chan this is Hayami Rinka. My best friend. Hayami that little monster is my younger sister Senna. Oh and that's our cat. She just had kittens not long ago."

Senna giggles holding up the cat "Ryuu-nii-chan said you like meow meows!"

"First off I said I have a friend who likes kittens. Second get out. I need to fix my hair and unless you want to see my… what did you call them again?… Devils eyes?" He puts his fingers to his bangs as a taunt.

"Eep!!" Senna squeaks rushing out "Rukia-onee-Chan said dinners ready!!"

Chiba sighs readjusting his bang. He sees a confused look on Rinka's face.

"My eyes are red. If I'm mad then my eyes completely terrify her. So I fake being mad to get my way with her sometimes." He explains mumbling the last part.

Rinka walks over to him "I won't ask to see your eyes. But they can't be scary. But if you fill your eyes with bloodlust then I can see why she'd be scared~"

Chiba blushes at her words once more before turning his head in attempt to hide it.

"Let's just go back downstairs." He mumbles.

Rinka smiles and follows him out.

He holds the door open for a moment "Shirohi come on." He calls and the small kitten Rinka was playing with comes out.

"Cute name and cute kitten." Rinka smiles

"Not as cute as you are playing with him."

"What?"

Chiba realizes he said it out loud and blushes deeply "I-I mean that side of of you is cute- I mean you're cute in general- I mean not cute- no you're not not cute- I mean- shit way to go ryuu…" he covers his face with his hands.

Rinka blushes and smiles _'He thinks I'm cute…'_ "I'm not cute you idiot."

"Just kiss!" The young male voice calls out.

Chiba blushes deeper and moves his hands "Quit hiding in the closet you creepy vampire!! And shut up!!!"

His 13 year old brother (middle school 1st year at same school as them) climbs out of the closet which surprises Rinka.

"Hayami that's my devil of a brother Tadashi. Tadashi this is Hayami Rinka. My _friend_ from school."

His brother smirks "Uh huh…? 'Friend'~ Rinka-chan how'd s hot girl like you end up with a loser like Ryuu-nii?"

Before she can answer Chiba has his brother in a headlock with his finger at his throat "Sorry Hayami. He's a lot like Karma."

Rinka's eyes darken "Oh god I'm so sorry."

Chiba lets go of his brother "Tadashi-kun next time I'll use my trump card~"

His brother shivers in slight fear "Damn E Class." He mumbles walking away.

Chiba rubs his head careful not to show his eyes "Maybe I shoulda called my family ahead of time… or tied him to a chair…"

Rinka holds back a giggle as they walk into the kitchen.

Rukia turns around "Perfect right on time. Ryuu can you-"

"I know I know." He says waving her off.

Rinka stands there quietly as the two oldest kids set the table and make plates.

"Tadashi! Senna-chan! Dinner time!" Chiba calls out as he walks towards the door unlocking it.

Rukia "Hayami you can sit down somewhere? The seat across from Ryuu's open."

She glances at her friends who puts another plate down.

Chiba "Huh? Oh she means this one." He taps the back of a chair as he walks around the table "I'm gonna make sure Tadashi hasn't killed Senna." He says as he disappear into the hall way.

Rukia sighs and laughs a little "Say? Hayami? How exactly did you convince Chiba to let you come over? He never brings anyone and is to shy to ever talk to anyone?"

Rinka blushes "Actually he invited me. It was raining really hard and I live farther away. I tried to tell him it was fine but he insisted that I come."

Rukia stops and looks at her in disbelief then smiles turning back to making plates "He must really care about you. Was no one home at your house? Siblings? Parents?"

"I'm an only child. And my parents aren't home but I didn't tell him that."

Rukia laughs a little "He must really really care about you. Did he ever show you his eyes or say why he covers them?"

Rinka gulps "He told me why earlier."

"Man… I didn't know he could feel so strongly for someone he wasn't related too."

"Huh?"

"With Ryuu theres 3 rules. 1. Don't try to force conversation. 2. Don't get to close. 3. Don't ask about his eyes. If you break all those and he actually goes along with it then he definitely-"

"Nee-San shut up."

Rukia smiles as Chiba comes in with their two younger siblings "Speak of the devil~"

Senna "What were you two talking about?"

Rukia smiles "Grown up stuff Senna-chan."

Chiba sighs and sits down and Rinka sits across from him.

"Don't believe anything she says." Chiba whispers.

Rinka smiles "Whatever you say."

Rukia "Ryuu what did I tell you about your bangs?!"

He rolls his eyes (not that they can tell) "I can't pin them back remember. It'll scare Senna-chan."

Tadashi "Oh please you don't want your girlfriend to see your eyes cause you know it'll scare her."

Senna "Yeah you don't scare me unless you're mad!"

Chiba blushes and holds his bangs in place.

Rukia sighs "You better have an excuse when Mom comes. Also sorry guys. Dad has another meeting so he won't be back for a couple days again."

Chiba nods and the two younger siblings seem a tab upset.

Rinka looks confused but doesn't ask knowing her place.

Chiba "I'll just say that I lost my clip again."

The three siblings sigh.

Tadashi mumbles something which causes Chiba to discreetly fling a piece of broccoli at him.

Rinka noticed and found it cute.

They all start eating and talking. Rinka learned that the three like to tease Chiba about his hair style and music taste which to them "emo"

Senna pokes her vegetables.

Chiba "Senna-chan eat your veggies."

She makes a face "They're icky!"

Chiba frowns "Senna-Chan you'll hurt their feelings. Broccoli-San and Carrot-san will be sad if you ignore them."

 _'What the hell. Since when does the stoic, mature, quiet, best sniper baby talk. And why is he so cute?!'_ Rinka blushes watching him.

Senna pouts "I-I don't wanna make them sad… okay…" She makes a face while eating her vegetables.

Chiba smiles and looks up to see Rinka's smirk _'oh god I'm never gonna live that down…'_ He thinks with a light pink dusted on his cheeks.

They hear the door open and their mom comes in.

Rukia "Mom I made dinner. Dad's gonna be gone a few days. Also Ryuu has a girl over."

Their mom comes in and sets her bag down "Oh that's a surprise? Nice to meet you dear. I'm their mother. You can just call me Haruka."

Rinka smiles "Okay. Thank you. I'm Hayami Rinka. Me and Ryuu are classmates."

Chiba turn a light pink hearing her calm him by first name.

Haruka smiles "So you're that beautiful girl he mentioned?"

"Mother…" Chiba says embarrassed.

Rinka blushes _'he talks about me?_ '

Haruka laughs slightly and sits down with the rest of them as they finish eating "Ryuu don't worry I won't embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

None of them miss the deep blush on both the assassins cheeks "We aren't dating!!" The say together.

"By the way Ryuu? I told you pin your bangs back at home didn't I?"

"I lost my clip again?"

"Bad liar still. Pin in back."

Chiba sighs and pulls his clip out of his pocket. After noticing his hesitation his mother stops him

"Your girlfriend hasn't seen your eyes has she?"

A blush appears on both of them again

"Hayami please don't freak out?" He asks nervously.

Rinka shrugs "Relax Chiba. We've been partners all year. Think of all the crazy stuff we went through. Do you seriously think something like that will freak me out? Especially considering I already know you're harmless."

A blush spreads across Chiba's cheeks as he pins his bangs to the side.

Rinka's heart skips a beat being lost in his dark red eyes.

Chiba turns his head to hide his embarrassment "Why do I have to pin my bangs back it's not like they're in the way…"

His mother smiles "You look much better with your eyes shown. Don't you think he looks handsome Rinka-San?"

"He's cute either way." Rinka blushes deeply realizing she said it out loud in front of his family "I mean-"

Theirs a few giggles from the family and Chiba's as red as Karma's hair.

Tadashi "Just confess already!!"

"Shut up Tadashi!!"

"Kiss her already!"

"Nee-san!!!"

"Does this mean Rinka-Chan's gonna be my sister too?"

Rinka "I-I Just said he's cute that's all!!"

Chiba "Just because we think the others cute doesn't mean we're in love!!"

The laughter gets louder after each comment and Chiba takes his bangs down and covers his face while Rinka covers hers.

After an embarrassing dinner the two assassins manage to get back to Chiba's room.

Chiba covers his red face and groans "That was so embarrassing… I'm so sorry Hayami!!"

Hayami sits beside him on his bed "Chiba? Don't worry it's alright?"

He lays back and glances at her "I'm still sorry. It's my fault. I coulda walked you home then came back here."

"Then you'd've gotten sick. I don't want you walking alone in that weather."

Chiba chuckles a little and sits up grabbing a toy gun and shoot the target on his wall.

Rinka just notices the multiple targets around the room "You're always training aren't you?"

He nods "This distance is way to easy but it helps with maintaining a steady aim."

They talk for awhile till Chiba stands up

"I don't think the rain will stop anytime soon… wanna just stay here?"

Rinka blushes "But I-"

"You won't be a bother. It'll bother me more if you're alone in a storm."

Rinka sighs admitting defeat knowing he'll win one way or another.

Chiba smiles "Great. Imma take a shower. Wanna take one after?"

"S-sure."

"Don't go threw any of my stuff." He warns grabbing his stuff and opens the door "Oh? By the way Shirohi just came in. Feel free to play with him."

She knows she didn't miss the teasing smirk on his face as he shut the door.

Rinka sighs and starts playing with car and looking around.

She sees a notebook peaking out from under his dresser and picks it up.

" **Do not touch** "

Writing big and bold. Rinka knows she shouldn't look but opens up to a random page and reads it in her head.

 _"I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about her. Rukia says it's cause I love her. It's not true though. I can't be in love with Hayami can I? We're partners and best friends. Everyone in class calls us "sniper ship" or stuff like that. She almost saw my eyes again today when we were in the pool. If she sees them I'd probably lose any chance I have with her. Hayami's the most beautiful girls I've ever met. She's shy like I am so I don't know if that makes it easier or harder. We're partners so we're close but she doesn't seem to want to get to close… she means so much to me and I want to get to know her better. That's not love is it?_

A smile spreads across her face as she flips through the pages she sees a drawing of her hanging upside down shooting bullets. Another of the two of them sitting together. A small drawing of her laughing with heart around it. Below it it says _"Her laugh is like nothing I've heard before…"_

A few minutes pass and she puts the book back where it was and plays with the kitten with a warm feeling in her chest.

Meanwhile Chiba

 _'Was is a good idea to ask her to spend the night? What if she gets the wrong idea? I mean what if my siblings decide to pull a prank on us or something? She better not go through my stuff while I'm gone…"_ he turns off the water and grabs his towel

Chiba looks in the mirror and looks at his eyes _'She thinks I'm cute either way…she was blushing quite a bit… she really cute when flustered like that. Ryuu stop thinking about your partner like that!! She's doesn't like you!!'_ He snaps out of his thoughts and changes.

He hangs his towel around his neck and dries his hair as he walks back to his room.

He peaks inside to Rinka smiling and taking a picture with the kitten.

His heart stops as he quietly enters.

"Send that to me." He says calmly which startles her

"Chiba stop sneaking up on me!!"

He laughs a little "Practicing stealth. Can't take out Korosensei if our footsteps and breathing are loud you know?"

She pouts and sets her phone down and the kitten.

Chiba "I'll show you were the bathroom is. Follow me."

Rinka follows him closely leaving her phone in his room.

Chiba grabs a towel and gives it to her before the go into the bathroom.

"You can just use my stuff if you want? It's the black bottles. If you use the bright pink your hair will end up smelling like bubble gum. Learned that the hard way…"

Rinka giggles remembering the day he came to school with bubblegum scented hair.

Chiba sighs "Stop thinking about that day. I was warning you. I'll be in my room."

He leaves.

Rinka smiles into the towel before taking a shower.

Chiba's just about to go into his room when Rukia pulls him away.

"Nee-san?!"

Rukia crosses her arms "Is she spending the night?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask Mom?"

"I was gonna after I put my towel in my room?"

"Where would Hayami sleep? We don't have any extra beds and she's not sleeping on the couch?"

The boy thinks for a moment "I hadn't thought about that? She can't stay with Senna or Tadashi? Frankly I'm a little worried to have her with you. So probably with me?"

Rukia nods "Exactly. She's gonna end up sleeping with you. Wait why are you worried to have her with me?!"

Chiba scoffs "Oh please like I have to answer? You'd just tell her a bunch of embarrassing stories about me and I'll lose my chance with her."

Rukia smirks "So you do like her?"

"Quiet!" The boy hisses at his sister. Chiba sighs "I'm gonna ask Mom if she can spend the night and that everything's figured out. Hayami can call her parents and let them know when she gets out of the shower."

Rukia nods and smirks at her blushing younger brother "You actually let her see your eyes. I didn't think you would. You really love her don't you?"

Chiba touches his bangs which are swept to side enough to see his eyes "She's always make eye contact with me when we talk. She never saw them before today but it's like she could." He shakes his head "I'm gonna go ask Mom. Night Nee-San."

"Night Ryuu. Confess soon."

A blush spreads across his cheeks as he walks away.

"Mom?" He asks looking for her.

"Yes Ryuu?" She smiles from the couch "What is it?"

Chiba rubs his neck and looks to the side "I was just wondering if it's okay if Hayami spends the night? It's still raining hard and won't stop till morning."

His mother lights up smiling "Awww you're growing up!!! Spending the night with a girl!! Especially a girl that cute!! Awwww when's the wedding?!"

Chiba blushes holding up defensively "I-I just wanna make sure my best friend doesn't get sick??"

Haruka smiles "It's alright with me dear. She's staying in your room right?"

He nods "Yeah she's in the shower right now."

"Alright it's okay with me. Don't do anything stupid."

He fake pouts "Aww man. Guess I have to cross out sneaking to the shooting range."

His mother laughs sarcastically "Go back to your room. I'm serious though. Don't goof off with her yet. At least wait till you get to high school."

"Mom!!!!" He yells embarrassed "It's not like that!!!"

She chuckles and sends him back to his room.

He passes Tadashi and Rukia smirking "Shut it." He grumbles and the two follow.

Tadashi "So you gonna confess to her yet?"

Rukia "When can we expect kids?"

"No" is all Chiba says as he closes his door on their faces.

The two siblings shrug and go to their rooms.

 _Bing_

Chiba looks at her phone.

 _Message from Rio: Girl answer!!_

 _Message from Rio: Rinka??_

 _Message from Rio: Are you with Chiba still?_

 _Message from Rio: Shooting??_

 _Message from Rio: The shooting arcade is closed already why won't you answer?!?!_

 _Message from Rio: Ohhhh I get it!! You have_ _fun with Chiba ;)_

Chiba tilts his head confused and considers replying but doesn't. Instead he picks up the kitten and starts playing with it.

Hayami opens the door as quietly as she can and catches him playing with Shirohi. A faint blush in his cheeks and his eyes exposed with damp hair. The kitten meows softly and licks Chiba's cheek cause him to laugh quietly.

Rinka watches quietly for a moment as he plays with the kitten laughing.

Chiba sees her from the corner of his eye and blushes looking away.

"What's the matter Chiba? Cats got your tongue?" She teases quoting him earlier

He smiles "Whatever. Shirohi's adorable don't ya agree?"

"Definitely." She smiles sitting beside him.

Chiba notices how cute she looks with wet hair and turns a little rosy.

"By the way you're phone kept going off. You seem popular~"

She rolls her eyes "Probably just Rio spamming me again." She looks at her phone and sighs seeing 30 messages from her.

She groans and ignores them.

Chiba yawns and the kitten crawls into Hayami's lap.

Chiba rubs his eyes and moves his bangs leaving his eyes slightly exposed still.

"By the way Hayami? You called your parents right?" Chiba asks

"Oh shit. I'll call right now." She pulls out her phone and calls her mother.

 _"Hello? Rinka? What do you want I'm busy."_

Rinka gulps "I was just letting you know that I'm spending the night at my friends house so I won't be home."

 _"Okay whatever. Bye."_

The line goes dead.

Rinka sighs "She doesn't care as long I don't die or kill anyone."

Chiba fake pouts "Guess we can't go kill Korosensei."

She laughs "Guess not."

They end up talking for a few hours over random stuff and working on homework.

They eventually lay down to sleep.

Hayami glances at him _'he's really cute when asleep too…'_ she smiles and closes her eyes.

In the middle of the night Chiba wakes up and looks down to see her asleep holding onto his shirt he smiles and wraps his arms around her _'so small and cute…'_ he kisses her forehead before screaming inside after realizing what he did.

He somehow falls back to sleep holding her close and her holding onto him.

End chapter


	3. Next day troubles

Morning

Hayami wakes up first and finds herself trapped in Chiba's arms. (Not that she minds) she decides to lay there listening to his heartbeat till he wake up.

She didn't have to wait long. Chiba hugs her and mumbles something before letting go and turning to lay on his back as he rubs his eyes sleepily.

Hayami sits up and blushes watching him.

"Rinka?" He says sleepily.

Rinka blushes hearing her name be said by him "Ryuu?"

He smiles and yawns.

Rinka looks at him noticing his bed head as he sits up.

Rinka giggles and manages to snap a picture (she's taken a few sneak shots and so has he but neither have noticed).

He looks at her with a sleepy expression which makes her heart stop.

"Hayami?" He ask still really sleepy

His eyes fall to her lips "Is it bad that I wanna kiss you?"

She blushes deeply at his words knowing he doesn't know what he's saying "H-huh?"

"I'm tired." He lays back down.

Rinka's about to say something when the door opens.

Tadashi comes in "Dipshit wake up!!"

Chiba groans and shoots a nerf bullet at him "Shut up Tadashi. Let me sleep."

Tadashi pulls the bullet off his forehead _'how does this idiot hit headshots asleep?!'_ "Hayami right?"

Rinka nods.

"Wanna hear an embarrassing story about Ryuu from when we were kids?" He taunts.

Chiba sits up fast and shoots him a few more times. 2 on his head and 1 where his heart is.

Chiba "I'm up I'm up."

Tadashi pulls out his own nerf gun and shoots but Chiba hits the bullets with his own.

"Out." He demands showing a hint of bloodlust in his eyes.

Rinka can see the speck of bloodlust and smiles.

Tadashi runs out closing the door.

Chiba groans and lays back down "That dumbass is only good for target practice."

Rinka laughs "That why you've been getting better at moving targets?"

Chiba jumps slightly forgetting she was there for a second.

 _'Cute…'_ she thinks not holding back her laugh.

Chiba pouts "Oh shut up. I'll use you for shooting practice."

She smirks "Paintball after school?"

"Maybe get ready for school first?" He smiles seeing he messy hair forgetting his is worse.

Chiba stands up and puts the toy gun away before grabbing his uniform "Do you wanna change in here or in the bathroom?"

"I'll change in the bathroom."

"Remember where it is?"

She nods and leaves with her clean uniform (Rukia washed both yesterday)

Chiba gets a phone call and answers while change "Sugino?"

 _"Have you left your house yet?"_

"No why?"

 _"When you leave can you stop at Hayami's House? Apparently she disappeared yesterday no ones been able to get a hold of her?"_

Chiba sighs "Don't worry she's fine. I'm with her right now."

 _"Huh? You're with her right now? But you said you haven't left yet? Chiba??"_

Chiba chokes on air "I mean we walk to school together. She came by about 5 minutes ago. She's in the kitchen talking to my sister probably."

 _"Hmmm? Oh Karma-kun's here? Karma-kin it's Chiba. He said he's knows where Hayami is so it's okay."_

Chiba feels himself heating up as he drops his shirt "Sugino?! Sugino?! Don't give Karma any more information!!"

 _Karma's voice "Hey no eyes-kun~? You know where the other sniper is~ hmmmn interesting~ where is she? Rio said she didn't answer her phone at all yesterday or this morning? Since you know where she is that either means she's only texting you or she's with you right now? Which one is it Chiba-kun?"_

Chiba's door opens and Rinka comes in. She blushes deeply seeing him shirtless and flustered

Chiba "Karma it's not what you think you red devil idiot."

 _"Oh? The quiet shy boy can talk?"_

"Karma don't get any ideas. Hayami and I are just friends. Get that smirk off your face before I shoot it off."

 _Karma's smirk remains "Look sharp shooter. If you don't confess to her soon me and Rio will start pulling pranks and tricks. Okay."_

Chiba knows the smile he has "Tck."

 _"Admit that you like her~"_

"My feelings for Hayami aren't important. We still need to kill Korosensei."

 _"That's the only thing you think about isn't it Chiba? Kill Korosensei. Shoot Korosensei. Kill. Shoot. Shoot to kill. You'd think you'd notice being shot in the heart by your partner~"_

"Shut up Karma." He hisses hanging up.

"Damnit. Damnit damnit damnit damnit. Karma's gonna tell the class… ughhh if he does she's gonna think I'm so lame!!"

Rinka "Who's gonna think you're lame?"

Chiba blushes deeply and quickly puts his shirt on "I-I didn't see you there… how long were you there?"

"Since you called Karma a red devil idiot. Bold move."

He blushes more and rubs his neck "So you heard most…"

"I only heard you're part. And Karna snicker sometimes."

"You didn't hear anything he said?"

"No. I'm assuming it has to do with me not answer my phone since yesterday?"

He sighs and starts doing his hair "Yeah. Apparently you disappeared and no ones heard from you. They assume I know where you are and you just came about 5-10 minutes ago so we can walk to school together after breakfast."

Rinka smiles and laughs slightly "Okay. So where was I yesterday?"

"Shooting then took the bus home. Unless you want to say the truth?"

"Errrr… either way it's gonna cause a scene."

"And we won't live it down anytime soon."

She nods in agreement and watches him do his hair.

Chiba glances at her "What?"

She smiles "I didn't think you spend so much time on your hair?"

He rolls his eyes and points to her with the comb "Says the one with still messy hair?"

She blushes a little "Fair point but my hair's wavy."

He smiles "You'd look really cute if you were to live it down."

She pouts "I refuse."

"Why not?"

She sighs and takes it down "Because with my hair down like this I look to much like Bitch-sensei."

"Oh I have an idea." He says with a smile.

"Huh?"

He finishes his hair and goes over to her "Sit. And close your eyes."

She sits down in front of him and closes her eyes "What are you doing?"

"Something."

Chiba braids the sides of her hair and puts the back in a pony then wraps the braids around it. "Okay hold still. One more thing."

Chiba grabs his phone and takes a few pictures.

Rinka fidgets in her seat.

Chiba "Okay. Here. Open."

She opens her eyes and he hand her a mirror.

Rinka hesitates and take the mirror. She smiles is amazement "How'd you? I mean this is amazing! But how?!"

"Rukia and Senna…" he explains sheepishly.

She smiles and looks in the mirror "Thanks Chiba. Let's go to school."

He nods "Yeah let's go." They grab their bags and go downstairs.

Tadashi holds out his gun and shoots his brother.

Chiba catches it "To slow in drawing. I didn't even have to look to stop it."

"Tck!"

Rukia hands them plates "Mom left already. Also no shooting. What did I tell you two boys."

Chiba and Tadashi sigh "No shooting in the house…"

Rinka laughs quietly and gets a glare from Chiba.

Senna "Rinka-chan! You're still here!! Yay!!!"

Rukia "Oh your hair? Did Ryuu do that?"

She nods with a smile.

Senna "Wow!! Ryuu-nii!!"

Rukia smiles "Looks good. Nice job Ryuu. You're getting better."

He rubs his neck and sits down across from Rinka.

The rest of the siblings sit down and start talking.

Chiba "Senna. Eat."

She pokes her eggs "They're gross though!"

Chiba pouts "You're hurting Egg-chan's feelings ya know?"

"I don't wanna hurt egg-chan…"

"Then stop ignoring him."

Senna makes a grossed out face then eats them.

Chiba smiles and steals a piece of bacon "I'm taking Bacon-San."

Senna steals some of his food.

Rinka smiles at them seeing this side of him is definitely sweet.

They finish eating.

Chiba "Let's go Hayami. Rukia can you take those two today?"

Rukia frowns "I'm taking Senna. You take Tadashi. You go to the same school."

Tadashi groans "I'll go by myself. I'm not gonna be seen at school with someone from class E-3!"

That got him a nerf bullet between the eyes.

Chiba "Sorry. My hand slipped."

He touches his belt "Ah I forget something. Hayami do you have your project?"

"Left them in your room."

They go back to his room and grab their guns and knives.

Chiba "Okay we got our projects. Let's go."

They go downstairs

"Bye guys see ya when I get home." Chiba calls out to his family.

"Bring Rinka-chan back soon!!" Senna calls.

The two assassins leave and walk in silence for a bit.

"You're different at home than at school." Rinka comments randomly.

"Huh? Oh I suppose I'm a little bit different there. But that's cause I have to take care of the younger two." He explains

Rinka smiles "You're family is all so nice."

He smiles slightly "Yeah. I suppose they are." His smile fades "Also I'm sorry for my brother. He feels like he needs to be better than me. Since he's on the main campus and I'm in E-3 and all. The school considered sending him to E-1. That's why he's so against me. He knows E-3 has a huge secret and is strange. He doesn't like being seen with me either. Especially if we're in our school uniforms."

Rinka puts a hand on his shoulder "Even so, you still mess around with him and act like normal brothers would. At least I think that's how siblings would act…"

He smiles "Aside from one of them having insane accuracy in shooting yeah. My family doesn't care that I'm in the End Class. Other than Tadashi that is. He's a pain in the ass."

Rinka laughs a little and they walk in silence till they get to the main campus.

They get the usual threats and comments but ignore them and start walking up the mountain to their classroom.

"Broccoli-san" Rinka says with a smirk.

Chiba glances to the side "I'm not living that down am I?"

"I won't say anything in front of the class. But I don't promise not teasing you when we're alone."

He sighs and smiles "I guess that's good enough."

She smiles too then fake pouts "I can't believe stole Bacon-San!"

He blushes slightly "Shut up she wasn't gonna eat it and I knew that the more i said the more you'd tease!"

She smiles cheekily "Correct. Who'd of thought the stoic, mature, shy, best sniper in the class would baby talk?"

"How else am I suppose to get a 4 year old to do what I want? I can't use my trump card all the time!"

She smiles and looks at his eyes "You're eyes are really pretty. I'm glad I got to see them. Even just for a little."

He rubs his neck and turns his head away "They aren't pretty. They're creepy."

As if the word creepy summoned her their classmate Hazama appears.

"I heard creepy?"

The two snipers aim their guns at her

"Oh."

"It's just you Hazama."

They lower their guns.

Hazama "What's creepy? I haven't found anything yet?"

Neither of the two snipers speak and instead leave.

Terasaka and his group walk over to Hazama and slap her for being a creep again.

The two snipers walk in peace aside from them occasionally teasing each other or talking about strategy.

They walk into their school building laughing quietly.

"Shut up Hayami. Unlike you I had control. You were totally smitten by that kitten~ seriously you shoulda seen your smile!" Chiba says nudging her playfully.

Rinka rolls her eyes "Says the boy who didn't hesitate to baby talk~?"

"She's 4 you dummy. I do what I have to to make her listen."

Karma and Rio both go over there.

"Oh? If it isn't the sniper ship?" Karma says coolly.

"Why didn't you answer your phone yesterday Rinka?" Rio asks holding out her phone.

The snipers shrug them off and go to their seats pretending nothing happened.

Unfortunately Chiba sits in front of Karma and Rinka's behind Rio.

Karma "So no eyes? Pretty bold thing for you to say earlier? 'Red devil idiot' was it? You're lucky I don't expose you right now."

Chiba turns to face him "Karma don't be like Korosensei."

Korosensei's beside them "Hmm? What we talking about?"

Chiba slashes his knife but Korosensei dodged (what a surprise) "It's nothing Korosensei."

Karma "Just it seems like our best sniper has a crush on someone."

Korosensei turns pink and holds up his notebook for student romances "Oh? I need some gossip!! Chiba-San who do you like?!"

The classrooms silent other than the racing hearts belonging to Chiba and Rinka.

Chiba blushes putting his head down "I'm not talking about this… can we just start class so we can kill this octopus…"

Korosensei's face goes red to show correct answer "Good answer! Today I'll be teaching…"

Chiba zones out not paying any attention to the work on the board. It was math. He was good at math. His eyes wander around the room but stop on Rinka.

Her hair's up the way he did it and he smiles.

Karma taps his shoulder and hands him a note.

Chiba takes the note and reads it discreetly.

 _"Rio and I decided to help you two out. Check your phone."_

Chiba nervously glances at his phone and blushes at the picture and types _"How'd you get this"_

 _Message from Red Devil: Ritsu_

 _Red Devil: We had her take a picture of the two of you._

 _Chiba: You gonna blackmail me or expose me_

 _Chiba: You can't do both_

 _Red Devil: Look up_

Chiba looks up to see Korosensei in front of him with his arms crossed.

Korosensei "No texting in class. I get to read your messages to the class! Maybe get some juicy gossip out of it!"

Chiba pulls out a gun and shoots Korosensei's tentacle.

Chiba smirks "What was your rule? We don't have to as long as we do some damage to you?"

Korosensei punches the wall in defeat and stays that way till English when Bitch-sensei comes.

Irina "Good job whoever broke him. Now let's get to work. The art of subduing someone is not an easy skill but a few of you are getting it. I need two students to demonstrate. No volunteers? Then I guess I'll pick to random students."

Everyone sinks a little.

Chiba and Rinka practically hide under their desk.

Irina "Chiba. You hardly participate in this class. You and… Hayami! You two are dating so this should be easy!"

"We are not…" The two snipers mumble as they do their best not to blush as they walk to the front of the class.

Irina "So I'd like a demonstration of the boy, Chiba, subduing the girl, Hayami."

Chiba rubs his arm "Um Bitch-sensei? Can't you teach us English?"

"Subdue in English then."

He blushes nervously and Hayami looks just as nervous.

Irina "I'll raise your grade 10% if you do."

Both sigh.

"Partners?"

"Forever."

They do their arm bump with a smile before preparing to be awkward.

In English

Chiba smiles deviously "Hey there gorgeous? How about we ditch this place and go somewhere where it's just the two of us?"

Hayami blushes stepping back against the wall "I-I can't…"

Chiba smirks tilting her chin up a little "Why is that?" He whispers in her ear.

Rinka shivers "An innocent girl like me? I could never?"

Chiba uses his new trump card facing the wall so only she can see. He smirks and runs his hand through his hair enough to show his eyes a little "Why not~?"

The class watches amazed.

Chiba (showing his eyes a little bit) "Just for a few minutes~" he whispers in her ear

Japanese again

Rinka blushes being lost in his eyes and words. She looks away "Okay I give!"

Chiba sighs relieved "I didn't think that'd work. Honestly if it didn't I'd have been out of options…"

Rinka punches him slightly and the class claps.

Irina "H-How'd you?"

Chiba shrugs "Secret skill. We all need at least 2 blades."

Irina looks at him for a moment and reply's it in her head "I got it!"

"It's a cheap shot…" Rinka grumbles unhappy about the defeat.

Irina "Chiba stay after class a minute. I wanna talk about that trick."

He nods and returns to his seat and Rinka goes to hers.

Rio "Subdued by the shy boy~ if it wasn't for the fact you're crushing on him I'd be more surprised."

"Shut up. That's a kill move. You couldn't tell but it felt like he raised a knife to my throat when he moved his hair." Rinka says then trails off thinking about the kill move.

Karma leans over Chiba's shoulder "So you managed to subdue the stone heart girl~ impressive? I think you made her fall deeper in love with you?"

Chiba scoffs "It's a kill move you idiot."

The two snipers look at each other, smile, then look away blushing.

English goes on with other pairs but none succeeds.

English ends and Chiba stays in the class for a moment

Rinka looks at him for a second before going

Chiba "Yes Bitch-sensei?"

Irina "That move you did on Hayami. You moved your bangs enough for her to see your eyes then moved your other in position of grabbing a knife and putting it to her throat."

Chiba nods "Kill move. I can only use it on a few people probably. Only if they aren't used to seeing my eyes."

"Out of the class who's seen your eyes enough to not be effected?"

"No one."

"I see. A kill move that uses your mysteriousness and not your specialty. Good work Chiba. Just out of curiosity though? If I choose anyone else would you have used that move?"

"Probably not. Can I go now?"

"You were able to use it on Hayami because you're so close correct?" He nods so she continues "You seemed more relaxed during the demonstration. As if you wanted to do it?"

Chiba blushes slightly "I simply made it believable. I need to go get ready for Karasama-sensei's class. Excuse me Bitch-sensei." He bows and leaves.

"That's the most I've heard him talk all year?" She mumbles to herself.

Chiba goes to the locker and changes while the other guys talk about the demonstrations.

"Out of all our demonstration the snipers were definitely best!"

"Probably cause they're a thing already."

"Still who'd expect the shyest boy in the class to have moves like that!"

"You can tell by both of their reactions that they actually enjoyed it."

Chiba tries to ignore them

"He definitely enjoyed it."

"Yeah he actually wasn't to red when they were actually presenting."

"I'm curious about that kill move he did though."

"Seriously! How'd the shy boy get moves like that?!"

"Ask him. Oi? Chiba. That demonstration. What the fuck."

Chiba shrugs "I wanted to raise my grade." Was all the explanation he gave as he closed his locker and walks out.

Meanwhile in the girls locker room

"He actually made Hayami give up."

"Let's be honest. He's a good looking guy, mysterious, shy, mature, and best sniper in the class."

"And given how often they're together."

"Not to mention them being in love."

"I can't wait to write a fanfic about them!!"

"Fuwa calm down. Anyway if those two did get together and have a kid…"

"The baby would probably be able to shoot bullseye before they could walk!"

Rinka tries to keep her calm face as she leaves but fails as soon as she's out of view.

Chiba's laying outside in the grass waiting for the rest of the class.

Rinka sits beside him and lays her head on his chest "What'd Bitch-sensei talk to you about?"

He smiles looking down at her then closes his eyes again "That kill move I did."

"Yeah I wasn't expecting that. You don't usually use knives. And your speed was intense."

"Yeah I wasn't planning on that. I was thinking to do the basic one but I knew Bitch-sensei would call on me again so I made something up on the spot."

Rinka smiles with her eyes closed "You sure are talented Chiba. With so many skills you have tons of options for after we kill Korosensei."

He chuckles "If I stick with Assassination that is. All I can do ya shoot and calculate distance. I'm super socially awkward remember."

"Still. You're really smart. Plus since Korosensei started teaching us you've improved a lot remember. By the end of the year you'll be able to get into the high school of your choice and probably go into whatever you wanted. Me… I'm not even half as talented as you…"

Chiba opens his eyes sits up a little so she does too.

Chiba "You're kidding me right? You're more talented and smarter than I am. Plus better with people. Not much better but still better. Hayami you're one of the amazing people I've ever met. You're my best friend. You're so much more than you give yourself credit for. Without you I'd have given up a long time ago. You encourage me to keep trying."

Hayami blushes and looks at him shyly "Thanks Chiba…"

He looks at her lips for a moment _'can I…'_

Karasuma "Gather up everyone!"

The two snipers put their masks back on and go with the rest of their class.

Karasuma "Today. Parkcore. There's Targets throughout the mountain. You can do teams up to 5 people or you can be alone. You have 5 minutes for grouping and when I blow the whistle game starts."

Chiba and Hayami arm bump and talk quietly.

Rio and Toka join them.

Chiba "Hayami Same plan?"

Hayami nods "Rio take left. Toka right. I'll be in the trees taking shots from there and Chiba's handling long distance."

The two other girls nod.

Beeep "start!" Karasuma yells and they all take off into the woods shooting targets.

End chapter


	4. School

Chapter 4

The group moves about shooting targets.

"Chiba. 8 miles 4:00."

Chiba fires where Hayami instructs and hits the target.

He gives her a nod and the four keep moving.

They all keep hitting the targets till times up.

They walk back

Rio to Toka "These two are definitely hiding something."

Toka "Huh?"

Rio "Say? Rinka? I meant to ask earlier but your hair? It's different?"

Rinka "Oh yeah."

"How come?"

Rinka shrugs "No reason."

"It still looks nice even after the training."

Rinka notices Chiba's small smile "Thanks."

Toka "Rinka you never said though? Where were you yesterday? We tried to ask Chiba but he didn't answer either? Do you know why?"

Chiba "Don't talk about me like I'm not here…"

Rinka "We were at the shooting arcade till it closed. I went home and was studying so I wasn't paying attention to my phone."

"And Chiba?"

"I was dealing with my siblings so I didn't have time to check my phone." He explains ignoring Rinka's smirk

The two girls nods.

Rio "and this morning? We heard from Karma."

"We always walk to school together what's the big deal."

Rio crosses her arms "I called Rinka's House. Her mother said she was spending the night at a friends. She wasn't with us so that meant she was with you."

Rinka "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here…"

Chiba sighs "Whatever Nakamura."

They walk in silence for a little bit. Well Rio and Toka talk and Chiba and Rinka walk quietly.

Rinka taps his shoulder for him to bend down a little.

He does and Rinka whispers into his ear "Carrot-san"

He blushes and nudges her playfully.

Rinka smiles bumping into him back.

Rio takes pictures of their interactions and send them to Karma.

They hear the two snipers laugh quietly and whispers a few things to each other.

Toka "Just what happened with them?"

A wind blows and Chiba covers his eyes out of habit.

Toka "Chiba you always go out of your way to make sure no one sees your eyes huh?"

The only boy shrugs "It's a habit." He explains coolly.

Rinka remembers what Rukia said.

Rinka's about to call them out but Chiba puts his finger to her lips.

"Shh." He says to all of them.

They all aim their weapons and fire.

Korosensei stands in the middle of them "Hello?"

They turn and aim their guns at each other.

Toka "Korosensei we coulda shot each other!!"

Korosensei "s-Sorry… I felt juicy gossip over hear though!" He says making his gossip face holding up a notebook for student gossip.

Chiba goes to stab his teacher but ends up almost falling into Rinka.

Chiba puts his knife back "Sorry Hayami. We should all get back before Karasuma-sensei gets mad and makes us do a lap."

Korosensei picks up the fore students "I'll get you there in no time!!"

"What no!"

"Put us down!"

Chiba and Hayami just hang there quietly dreading what comes.

Chiba closes his eyes as his teacher takes off taken them to their classmates.

Korosensei puts them down and Rinka watches as Chiba covers his eyes before opening them completely.

Chiba notices her expression "Just cause you're okay with them doesn't mean the rest of the class is."

Rinka blushes and looks away.

 _'Crap she's really cute…'_

Karasuma talks to the class for a moment before releasing them.

The rest of the classes fly by till lunch.

Rinka and Chiba walk over to a tree and sit down to eat.

Rinka points to his food with her fork "You'll hurt mushroom-san's feelings if you ignore him like that~"

Chiba blushes "Shut up… I hate mushrooms…"

She giggles and watches him eat around them.

Rinka "If Senna-chan saw you right now…"

Chiba frowns "You can't go using my sister against me."

"Sure I can." She smiles "Eat your food."

Chiba makes a grossed out face at the mushrooms cause Rinka to blush.

 _'How can he look cute making that face…'_ she thinks snapping a sneak shot of him.

Chiba glances at her through his bangs "You can't tell me to eat when you're not."

Rinka rolls her eyes and continues eating.

After a moment of silence Chiba glances up and sees a few crumbs on her lips

 _'Can I kiss her yet…'_

"Hayami."

She looks up and he brushes his finger on the side of her lip.

"You had crumbs." He says with a smile.

Rinka blushes as he removes his hand.

Korosensei's sitting next to them taking notes "Mhmm mhmmm. Interesting. Great for gossip Nufufufu!"

The snipers tense up blushing and Korosensei takes more pictures.

The snipers look away from each other and try to ignore their crazy unkillable teacher.

Korosensei "So are you two dating? How long? When was your first date? First kiss? When's the wedding? Who asked who? Have you met each other's families? Stop ignoring me!!!!!!!!!!! Am I that worthless!!!!!!!"

He starts crying and the two snipers sweat drop.

Chiba "Hayami… can we kill him like this?"

Hayami blinks "Yeah maybe."

They pull out their guns and shoot till their teacher leaves.

Chiba rubs the back of his head "That thing sure does love gossip…"

"Yup…"

They sit back down and finish eating.

Rinka smirks noticing he didn't eat the mushrooms "You'll hurt their feelings~"

Chiba blushes "I'm not eating them. You better not tell Senna."

She smirks "You owe me one Chiba. Next time lunch is on you."

He sighs "Fair enough."

They lean against the tree beside each other.

Hayami closes her eyes and leans of Chiba's shoulder. Chiba smiles and rests his head on top of hers.

"Nufufufu…" the octopus chuckles taking pictures of his peaceful students.

The two open their eyes to the sound of the bell ringing signaling that their next class was beginning.

The rest of the day goes on uneventful.

Chiba falls asleep in the last class.

He wakes up to Rinka tapping his desk.

Rinka "You awake?"

Chiba blushes faintly "H-hey Hayami…"

She pokes his forehead "Come on. Schools out. Let's go."

Chiba packs his stuff "You coulda went ahead?"

"You'd have spent the night here then."

"I woulda woken up before then ya know…"

"Mmmm. Maybe. Let's go."

Chiba smiles and they start walking down the mountain.

They walk in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Hayami? Can I ask you something?" Chiba asks nervously

Rinka shrugs "Of course."

He blushes a little "I was just wondering that if um… this morning… I-I didn't say anything stupid after waking up did I? I meant to ask earlier but I got kinda… nervous…?"

Rinka smiles and thinks back

 _Flashback_

 _That morning_

 _Rinka woke up first and Chiba starts to wake up._

 _"Hayami?" He says with a sleep expression. His eyes fall to Rinka's lips "Is it bad that I wanna kiss you?"_

 _She blushes deeply "H-huh?!"_

 _End flashback_

Rinka blushes at the memory.

Chiba "Oh god… what did I say? Whatever it was I'm so sorry. Right after i wake up I sometimes say stuff I don't mean to say."

Rinka shakes her head "You said my name. That's it."

He sighs relieved "Thank god I didn't say anything…"

Rinka sees him still nervous and punches his side.

Chiba puts his hand on his side "Okay ow…"

Rinka "That's for overthinking. Chill you didn't say anything to bad."

"Oh god so I did say something else…"

She punches him again "Stop thinking about it. It wasn't that bad. You were asleep and didn't know what you were saying." she mumbles the next thing quietly "besides it was cute…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go. I wanna stop at Isogai's cafe and your buying."

Chiba smiles "Fine fine."

They head to the cafe hardly talking.

They sit down in the cafe quietly.

Isogai comes over with a notebook "Hi I'm Isogai I'll be your waiter. What can I get you two to start of with- oh! Chiba? Hayami?"

The two snipers smile politely. How could they not?! Isogai is basically a Disney Prince!!

Chiba "Same as always."

Rinka "Same."

Isogai nods writing their usual order down "We have a test tomorrow. Want expresso?"

They nod.

"Wait what test?" Chiba asks

Rinka "Social Studies. You slept through that class. I'll let you borrow notes."

He sighs "Thank you…"

Isogai "How dark do you guys want your coffee this time."

Chiba "As dark and bitter as my soul."

Isogai smirks "One white chocolate mocha expresso."

Chiba sulks quietly.

Rinka and Isogai laugh.

Rinka "I'll just have my usual."

Isogai nods "Coming right up." He leaves.

Chiba pouts "Can you sum up what happened in Social Studies?"

Rinka hands him her notebook and goes over other stuff he writes in his own notebook.

Isogai comes back with their coffee then again with food.

The snipers eat and study.

Chiba sighs "We have the math test and social studies test both tomorrow?"

"And English. Bitch-sensei said that the presentation earlier was the first part of our test. Tomorrow we'll be taking a quiz on other skills."

Chiba nods and they continue their study session.

Chiba pays and they leave.

They get to where they go separate ways and stops for a moment.

Rinka "Bye Chiba. See ya tomorrow."

Chiba "Yeah. See ya here."

Rinka starts to walk her way

"Hayami?"

She looks back to him confused.

Chiba blushes "N-nevermind. Bye. Thanks letting me copy your notes."

"Oh. No problem. See ya."

They each go their way.

End chapter


	5. Day at home

Chapter 5

The two snipers go their separate ways walking home.

Chiba _'Damnit Ryuu… you have to tell her at some point!! But if I do things will be ruined. She only sees me as a friend and partner. Not in a romantic way. She doesn't like you like that Ryuu. Get that through your head!'_

Memories of her blushing and then messing around flood his head as he puts his headphones on and continues the walk.

Meanwhile Rinka

She continues her walk and her thoughts wander to Chiba.

She smiles remembering how he is at home and blushes remember how she was there. The scene from this morning plays in her head and she blushes touching her lips

"It's not bad at all…" she whispers shyly.

Her phone lights up and she sees her classmate Ritsu on screen.

"Hey Ritsu?" Hayami says as her virtual classmate smiles.

Ritsu "What wouldn't be so bad Hayami?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something Chiba said earlier. About shooting." She lies.

Ritsu smiles "Did you enjoy spending last night with him and his family?" She asks innocently.

Hayami turns beet red "W-what are you talking about Ritsu?!"

Ritsu pulls up multiple pictures she took herself and some from Rinka phone.

"You seem highly interested in Chiba?" Ritsu says with hearts around the pictures.

Rinka can't get any redder "I just admire his skills. It's not like I have a crush on him or anything…"

"Then why are you both comfortable and nervous with him? You joke around and are comfortable with each other but both tend to blush a lot." Ritsu explains then pulls up a chart of Rinka's heart rate.

"This one is how your heart is normally. This is during pe or an assassination attempt. And this one is with Chiba." The virtual girl explains showing in order from slowest to fastest beat.

Rinka blushes.

Ritsu "Are you in love with Chiba?"

Rinka doesn't say anything for a moment "I gotta go Ritsu. Talk later. Maybe."

She shoves her phone in her pocket and Ritsu exits it.

Rinka gets to her doorstep and goes inside "I'm home…"

No response throughout the house

"But no one else is… ever…" she says to herself before heading to her room.

She tosses her bag on her bed and changes into normal clothes before collapsing on her bed.

"Chiba's house sure is a lot better…" she mumbles

Meanwhile Chiba.

He goes into his house "I'm home!" He calls out and Senna comes running with a paper

"Ryuu-nii-chan look!! I got an 80% on my homework!" She holds up a paper of simple Japanese sentences such as "the dog is running" or "the kitten meowed"

Chiba smiles and ruffles her hair "Good job Senna-chan! Pretty soon you'll be smarter than me!"

Tadashi scoffs "Not like that's hard. Your in the End Class for a reason Ryuu-nii."

Chiba frowns then looks back at Senna "Whatever you do Senna-chan. Don't let anything Tadashi says get to you. Alright?"

Senna nods

Rukia yells from the other "Ryuu!! Come here!! I need help with dinner!!"

He sighs "Coming! Senna-chan can you please put this in my room? Just on my bed is fine."

Senna nods taking his school bag with two hands and takes it to his room.

Chiba goes to the kitchen to see the toaster on fire.

"WHAT THE HELL NEE-SAN?!?!" He yells putting out the fire quickly.

Rukia laughs "I already took out my contacts and don't have my glasses."

"HOW DOES THAT MAKE THE TOASTER CATCH ON FIRE?!?!"

Rukia shrugs "I don't know but I need you to make dinner while I go buy a new one."

Chiba groans "We're having takeout tonight everyone!! Rukia stay here. Don't let them kill each other. I need money for a toaster and dinner."

Rukia hands him 7,000 yen (bout 60 dollars)

Chiba "Be back later. Senna-chan, Tadashi. I'm leaving be back in a little. Make sure the house doesn't burn down while I'm gone…"

Senna comes running down the stairs "I wanna come!!"

Chiba sighs "Fine. Go change. I need to change too."

Senna nods and runs upstairs.

Chiba goes up to his room and changes into black jeans, gray t shirt with a black jacket, and his black beanie.

Senna runs into his room wearing a pink dress.

"Ryuu-nii-chan? You look emo!" She giggles pointing at him.

Chiba frowns "I'm not emo. You don't even know what that words means. Let's go." He grabs his phone, wallet, and keys shoving them in his pockets.

The two siblings leave and start walking.

Senna skips along to keep up with him.

Senna "Ryuu-nii-chan?"

"Yes Senna-chan?"

"How come you didn't bring Rinka-chan home again?"

Chiba blushes "She can't be there all the time. She has her family."

"Oh… Are you two smooch-buddies?"

This makes him turn completely red "Wh-what?! N-no!!"

Senna tilts her head looking up to her big brother "Do you want to?"

He doesn't say anything for a moment till mumbling out "Let's hurry…"

They walk to store and Senna's telling him about her day.

"Oii!!! Chiba!!!"

Chiba turns around to the familiar voice

"Isogai? Maehara? Sugino? What's up?"

Senna tugs on her brother's sleeve as the three teenagers approach them.

Maehara "Isogai as it turns out wasn't actual scheduled to work today so we had to drag him out of there."

Isogai laughs a little "My bad…" he's first to notice the little girl "Chiba who's she?"

Chiba "This's my younger sister Senna. Senna these are some of my classmates. That ones Isogai, the one beside him is Maehara, and the one with a baseball cap is Sugino."

Sugino "Nice to meet you Senna-chan."

She nods holding onto her brother.

They talk for a few minutes.

Maehara "Ya know? You two look nothing alike? Only hair color.."

Sugino "and possibly eyes… do you?"

Both shake their heads.

Senna looks up to her brother "Nii-Chan they don't know do they?"

Chiba "None of the class has seen my eyes."

"Other than Rinka-Chan!" Senna says smiling.

The three others smirk.

"Oh?"

"Hayami's seen your eyes?"

"Senna-chan knows her?"

Chiba rubs his neck but doesn't blush to much "You three better not tell Karma or Rio. Or anyone else. Definitely _not_ Korosensei!"

The three chuckle and pester for answers.

Chiba blushes slightly noticeable "Sorry guys we gotta get going."

Maehara puts an arm around him "What's the rush? We wanna know the story? Is your girlfriend waiting?"

Chiba pushes him away "First off. Hayami and I aren't dating."

"Yet"

Senna "Soon though."

"Senna-chan don't take their side!!" His sister giggles before he continues "Second I need to hurry and get back home so my other siblings don't kill each other."

Senna "Rukia-nee-chan set the toaster on fire again."

The three assassins look at the siblings in shock.

Chiba nods "Actually yeah. Our older sister somehow set it on fire so I gotta buy a new one, get dinner, and have everything at home ready before our mom gets back in… 3 hours…"

Maehara "Sound sorta like Isogai. We'll see ya tomorrow."

Sugino "Good luck"

Isogai "Nice meeting you Senna-chan."

"Mm!" She nods smiling and they go their own ways.

Senna looks up at her blushing brother.

Chiba "Not a word to Tadashi or Nee-san yeah? Let's have that conversation be our little secret?"

Senna nods happily "You love Rinka-chan! You love Rinka-chan!" She chants skipping around.

"Senna-chan!!" He blushes "Ughhh lets just hurry."

time is 30 minutes there and 30 back so totally walking tien is 1 hour giving them 2 hours to find the toaster and get food*

They get to the store and walk around.

Chiba "We are not here to get anything other than the toaster. Understand."

Senna nods.

Walking out of the store

Chiba has the toaster in a bag with some batteries they ran out of and Senna's holding a new doll.

Chiba sighs "Cheap shot Senna-chan…"

She giggles hugging the doll.

They walk to a Pizza place and Chiba does quick math in his head.

Chiba "Okay so we have a little over 1,000 yen left for dinner." (12 dollars or so)

He orders them two pizzas and ends up with like 200 yen (2 dollars). He sighs waiting for the food.

Senna sees him zoning out and boops his nose "Nii-chan quit overthinking!"

He snaps out of his thoughts "Sorry."

Senna pouts.

"Order for Chiba!"

Chiba stands up "Come on Senna-chan."

He grabs the pizzas with both hands and has the bag with the stuff on his arm.

Senna skips along beside him as they walk back.

They get back home and Chiba shuts the door with his foot "We're back!" He calls walking to the kitchen.

Rukia "Ryuu, Senna-chan you're back! And Senna-chan has a new doll… pay up Tadashi I win!!"

Tadashi groans and hands her 1,000 yen. (10 bucks this isn't accurate but I think close enough)

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii you need to stop giving in to her."

Chiba puts the food down and sighs "I know." _'Hell I can try to kill my teacher with no hesitation but I can't say no to my little sister… wow…'_ he puts the bag down "I got the toaster and I needed more batteries for some stuff." He explains pulling out the stuff.

Rukia nods and opens the toaster "Okay we have 5 minutes to get everything set."

Chiba grabs the burnt toaster "Why didn't you throw this away yet?!"

Rukia shrugs "Doesn't matter just go throw it away while I set this up."

Chiba groans and rushes to the trash outside. He goes back inside and quickly put the toaster into place and makes everything look like it didn't change.

"Okay… Everything's fixed…" he sighs laying down on the couch.

The door opens "I'm home~!" Their mother calls out.

Chiba looks over and sits up "Hey Mom…"

Haruka pulls off his beanie "Ryuu go pin your hair back."

He sighs and pulls himself to his room "I'm tired…"

He comes back down and sits at the table with his family.

He took off his jacket and pinned his bangs back.

Haruka "So How was all of your days?"

Rukia, Tadashi, and Senna all talk about their days and Ryuu stays quiet.

"Ryuu?"

"Hmm?"

"How was school? You don't really talk about it?" His Mother asks slightly concerned.

Chiba thinks about his day. He was teased by Korosensei and Karma a lot, had to subdue his partner/semi secret crush, target practice in pe, a few Assassination attempts, and fell asleep in class…

He sweatdrops "Same old same old. Boring schoolwork."

"Anything interesting or fun??"

He shrugs "I guess Bit…" he sees the sterb look from Rukia and their mother "I mean Irina-Sensei's _that doesn't sound right…_ and Karasuma-sensei's classes were fun today. Korosensei's classes are typically entertaining but today I was zoned out most of them…"

"What classes do Irina and Karasuma teach?"

"English and Pe. Today for English we did a presentation which went better than I was expecting. And pe was a typical game of collect the flags."

"What was the presentation on?"

He thinks back _'subduing our partner'_ "Everyday conversation. Just about stuff we're interesting in."

Tadashi "Guessing you talked about Rinka and guns?"

Chiba blushes "Tadashi!! I don't have a thing for Hayami!!"

Tadashi smirks "I meant interested in as a friend and study partner. But whatever you say Ryuu-nii." He finishes sipping his drink doing the "but that's none of my business" meme

Chiba's cheeks remains red as he looks at his food shyly "Shut up Tadashi…"

Senna "Ryuu-nii-chan? You didn't seemed phased by Isogai-chan and your other friends saying stuff about you and Rinka-chan?"

Chiba rolls his eyes "Trust me. I was phased. I'm just used to those idiots jumping to conclusions. I'll get them back in pe tomorrow."

Haruka "You two went out?"

Chiba nods "Yeah. Senna-Chan wanted to come with me to get the pizza and run and errand."

"I see. That's nice. Ryuu?"

"Yes?"

"You should bring Rinka-San over more often."

Chiba freezes.

Rukia "Yeah she seemed happy. And you were a lot happier too."

Tadashi "Duh! He's been crushing on her all year! She's way out of his league! He's got no chance!"

Senna "Tadashi-nii!! Ryuu-nii-chan does to have a chance with her!"

Ryuu turns a little pink "It's Fine Senna-chan. He's right. Even if I did like her I wouldn't have a chance."

The family looks at him as he stands up "I have tests tomorrow so imma go study. Excuse me…"

The watch in silence as he leaves.

 _'I don't have a chance with Hayami… why would she ever like someone like me?! Why would she want to come back?! She wouldn't! Damnit Tadashi…'_

Chiba slams his door shut and throws himself on his bed "Hayami…" he whispers to himself.

Meanwhile at her house

Rinka sits alone at the table eating her dinner.

The front door opens and shuts.

Rinka's mother comes in.

Rinka "Mom?! Welcome back! There's some food in the microwave for you."

Rinka's Mother smiles at her "Thank you. I'll be in town for a week."

She gets the food and sits across from her daughter "Where were you this morning and last night?"

Rinka "Huh? I called and told you I was spending the night at a friends."

"Those girls called asking about you? They didn't know where you were?"

"I'm sorry. My other friends were worried and my phone was dead so I couldn't tell them I was with Chiba."

"Chiba?"

"The friend I was with yesterday."

"That's the boy you told me about right?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. We're partners a lot."

Her mother smiles "Tell me more about this boy? You seem quite interested in him? What happened while you were over there?"

Rinka giggles "His families really nice. He has two sisters. One younger and one older. And a brother. His mother's really nice too. They have a cat that just had kittens which were all super cute. Chiba's a lot different at home. It's pretty cute seeing him act like that. He's also really good at doing hair he did mine this morning. It looked really nice. Chiba's little sister was really cute and the way Chiba talked to her was adorable. His brother's a little weird but also cool. He seems to compete with Chiba a lot. The oldest siblings Rukia is sweet and caring. The three especially liked to tease Chiba. He's so cute when flustered like that."

Her mother smiles "You seem like you enjoyed being there?"

She nods "Yeah…"

"You should bring him over here to study next time dad's out of town."

"When's he coming back?"

"Tomorrow unfortunately. He should leave two days after. So on Monday he'll leave. When he's here I want you home as little as possible again. Alright? Any time your friends ask to hang out go."

Rinka touches the bruise on her side and nods "Okay…"

"How was school?"

Rinka tells her about school leaving out anything Assassination related.

Her mother giggles "You and this Chiba boy sure are quite the pair."

Rinka smiles "Yeah… we're great partners."

"Now when you say partners… do you mean romantically or platonically?"

Rinka blushes "Platonically."

"You seem more interested in him romantically though?"

She blushes "I'll have to excuse myself. I should study a bit more before going to bed." She leaves

"So you do like him romantically?!" Her mother calls

"Bye!!" Rinka says closing her bedroom door

"Definitely likes him romantically." Her mother says out loud

Rinka looks in the mirror. Her cheeks red and hair down a little damp.

"I'm not in love with Chiba… Am I?" She says to herself thinking about him "It's not like I have to be with him all the time or even prefer to… It's just that we're partners. Yeah! Partners! Partners need to know each other and are together a lot… That doesn't mean I have a crush on him? I mean sure I like being with him and enjoyed being at his house yesterday. It was cute seeing him like that… His eyes are really beautiful too. His voice is amazing. Even when he was half asleep he was cute and sounded adorable. Everything about him is… amazing… When with him my chest feels fuzzy… that's not love…"

"Nufufufu very interesting!"

Rinka turns around and fires her gun at her teacher who escapes and sits on her chair holding his notebook making his gossip face.

Korosensei "Now. Continue? How do feel about the name ChibaHaya? Or RyuRin?"

"Get out!!!" She hisses blushing shooting him.

 _"Rinka? Everything alright?"_ Her mother calls.

Rinka "Y-Yeah Mom!! Is fine!! I just dropped some stuff!!"

Korosensei giggles from outside. Rinka slams the window shut and Korosensei takes notes from outside before she closes her curtain.

Rinka throws herself on her bed "Damn octopus." She mumbles closing her eyes thinking about her best friend.

End chapter


	6. Day Out

Chapter 6

Saturday morning (2 days later)

Rinka wakes up to her phone ringing

"Mhmm? Hello?" She answer sleepily

There's a quiet chuckle on the line _"Hayami? Did I wake you up?"_

Rinka blushes "Chiba?"

 _"Yup. Anyway sorry usually you're up by now? Sleeping in Hayami? That's unusual~"_

"Shut up. I was up late last night. What's up?"

 _"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."_

Rinka smiles

 _"I mean I get it if your busy I just-"_

"If you're not at the corner in 20 minutes then you owe me breakfast."

Both laugh a little

 _"Fine fine. Deal. Meet you there in 20."_

"Yeah. Meet you there."

 _End call_

Rinka stands up shakily and gets ready noticing bruises and scars and cuts as she gets dressed.

She heads downstairs with her bag carrying her wallet, phone, keys, and extra hair ties (and her guns and a knife).

She's about to open the door when she's slammed against the wall.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Rinka." Her father snarls

Rinka looks at him "I'm going out with friends."

"Tck! I'm only gonna be here 2 more days!! You should pay some goddamn attention to your daddy Rinka!!" He slaps her across the face.

Blood drips from her lip.

Rinka fights the urge to shoot him. But can't hold back the bloodlust in her eyes and smile.

He slaps her again "Get that smirk off your face!! I'll kill you!!!"

"Kill?" She smiles "Kill??" She repeats again "You don't know what it means to kill. Or what it means to have your life and many others on the line. You'll kill me? You can't."

He goes to slap her again but before he knows it he's pinned on the floor and Rinka has her finger at his neck

" _I'll_ kill _you_." Is all the teenage assassin says before leaving.

While this all went on…

Chiba sits up and smiles.

Senna peaks into his room "Ryuu-nii-chan?"

He looks over to her, his eyes still shown, "Yea Senna-chan?"

"D-do you know when Daddy's coming back?" She asks standing in front of him looking at her brother with sad curious eyes.

Chiba hugs her "I miss him too Senna-chan. I called yesterday at school. He said he should be back Monday. He promised."

Chiba les go and looks at her with a kind "it's alright" gaze making her nod.

Chiba "Don't worry Senna-chan. He'll be back this time. He promised."

Tadashi over heard and comes in "Dad's coming back?!" He asks excitedly going beside Senna

Chiba "It wouldn't kill you to knock… Yeah. I talked to him yesterday at school. Hayami told me her dad was in town which made me want to call ours… He'll be back Monday. Don't worry."

The two youngest siblings nod.

Chiba smiles rubbing their heads "Now get out you knuckleheads. I gotta get ready."

Senna giggles "But Ryuu-nii-chan! It's Saturday!"

Tadashi "What got a date with your girlfriend?"

Chiba rolls his eyes "It's not a date. Both of you out. I have 17 minutes to get there."

He gets out of bed and grabs his shirt about to take it off "Seriously. Out." The two youngest leave and Chiba gets ready.

Rinka leaves her house and starts walking to their meeting place.

Chiba grabs his stuff and heads downstairs.

He pets the cat and 4 kittens before attempting to leave.

Rukia "Where do you think you're going?"

Chiba groans "I'm kinda in a rush Nee-san?"

"Why?" She asks crossing her arms.

"I'm hanging out with Hayami today. And I have about 13 minutes to get there."

Rukia smirks "Okay. Have fun with your girlfriend. You should bring her over again soon. Hopefully next time Dad comes too."

Chiba blushes "I'll think about it. Bye gotta run. Senna-chan, Tadashi I'm leaving!!"

He closes the door and starts walking to the meeting place.

He slips on his headphones and plays his "emo" music.

Rinka gets to the meeting place and sighs before sitting on the bench "Am I happy or upset I beat him here…" she wonders pulling out her phone to text her friends

 _Rio: RINKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Rinka sighs and texts back: Yea?

 _Rio: I'm bored!!!_

Rinka rolls her eyes: Same

 _Rio: Wyd_

 _Rinka: Waiting for Chiba. We're supposed to hangout and I beat him here._

 _Rio: Ohhhhhh~? ':)_

 _Rinka: What the hell… don't get any ideas Rio. We're just gonna hang out like friends do_

 _Rio: Are you gonna confess? Imagine he does!! I have a feeling he'd be all shy and red! Don't you think he's cute when blushing and tongue tied~?_

A blush spreads on Rinka's cheeks and doesn't type anything

 _Rio: No answer? Guess that means you do! :D!!_

 _Rinka: Okay maybe it's a little cute_

 _Rio: Only a little~?_

 _Rinka: Okay fine! He's really cute_

 _Rinka: Especially when the wind blows through his hair when we're sniping_

 _Rio: And you see his eyes? What color are they??_

 _Rinka: I haven't seen his eyes_

There's a tap on her shoulder.

Rinka flinches taking fighting stance.

Rinka blushes lowering her guard "Chiba don't scare me like that!"

She pulls out her phone and texts Rio _"He's here. Gotta go text later_

Chiba laughs a little "Come on it was funny?"

"Tck! Come on! You owe me breakfast!"

Chiba sighs but smiles as they walk to Isogai's cafe.

They walk pass a stand selling fruits and vegetables.

Rinka smirks and points to a section "Chiba look."

He looks over "Don't say it. Don't you dare say it."

She smiles "Its Broccoli-Chan's friends."

Chiba blushes and looks at the floor "Shut up…"

She smiles they continue to walk in comfortable silence.

 _'I really want to hold her hand…'_ Chiba thinks glance at her hand.

He looks back in front of him and subtly reaches for her.

He stops just before contact and pus his hand back in his pocket feeling upset.

Rinka noticed his attempt and smiles inside _'When will he…'_ She wonders as they continue to walk

They get to Isogai's cafe and talk casually.

Isogai looks over there and grabs two menus and his notebook and pen before walking over to them

Chiba smiles "Come on Hayami? It's not that bad?"

Rinka blushes "Shut up Chiba…"

"Come on? It was cute."

"It wasn't cute!"

Chiba smirks.

Isogai raises an eyebrow "What's cute?"

Rinka blushes faintly and glances to the side "Nothing…"

Chiba smiles "Hayami. Don't you agree Isogai?"

Isogai smiles nodding "She is. Anyway what can I get you two?"

Rinka pouts "I'm not cute…"

Chiba smiles "I'll take the blueberry waffle with bacon and a coffee."

Isogai nods "Same as usual? As dark and bitter as your soul?"

Rinka smirks "So a glass of milk?"

Isogai laughs a little and Chiba steps on Hayami's foot enough.

Isogai "And Hayami?"

"Strawberry pancakes with bacon. Plus a coffee. Just normal."

Isogai nods writing it down "Okay that be all?"

"Yeah."

Isogai nods "Coming right up." He leaves

Chiba "See he agrees with me."

Rinka blushes kicking him under the table "I am _not_ cute! I'm dangerously good at sniping-" Chiba gives her a look "In shooting games…"

Chiba nods "I'm good at those games too. Hayami we're partners."

"True…"

Silence for a second till she feels him looking at her and notices his odd smile.

"Why are you making that face." She asks

Chiba blushes and snaps out of his daze "S-sorry."

"It was cute."

"Huh?!"

"D-don't get the wrong idea stupid!"

Before he an respond Isogai comes back.

Isogai comes back with coffee "Chiba."

"Huh? Thanks." Chiba says taking his drink

"And for the Tsundere." Isogai smirks handing Rinka her coffee

"I'm not Tsundere."

"Okay. If ya say so. I'll be back with food when it's ready." Isogai leaves to his next table leaving the snipers alone.

Rinka pouts "Get that stupid smirk off your damn face before I shoot it off."

He smiles and they sit in comfortable silence.

Rinka looks at the table shyly _'He called me cute… in front of Isogai… I called Chiba cute… out loud… in public… to him… but Chiba asked Isogai if he thinks I'm cute… he agreed… what if Chiba's just been being a wingman for Isogai? I mean Isogai's a great guy and is Prince Charming and everything but… Chiba's… Chiba. He's perfect to me. I really like him… Woah stop that Rinka!! You can't think about that while your with him!! Especially not when he can totally read your expressions!! He's to distracted by his own thoughts right now… I wonder what's going through his head……'_

Chiba's looking out the window ' _I called her cute out loud… in front of Isogai… I asked if he thought she was cute… he said yes… fuck… what if he likes her…? She'd totally choose him over me… he's Prince Charming! You literally can't not like that guy!! If he likes Hayami I'm totally screwed and would any chance I have… I should… ask him about it on Monday… Monday…'_

They get food, eat, pay, and leave to a random arcade.

Worker by the shooting games "You two again?! You're the ones with the highest score possible on all the shootings games!!"

Chiba and Rinka look at each other

Chiba "We can still score higher."

Rinka nods "We missed quite a bit last time."

"You two are crazy. And dangerous." The worker grumbles walking away.

Chiba hands Rinka the gun "Lets play."

She nods and the game begins.

Several people surround them as they hit every bad guy and none of their own and kill more people than bullets used.

They beat the game and the peoplecheer saying the beat the high score.

"How are you two not tired?!"

"How are you guys so good at shooting?!"

"What the hell?!"

"How is even possible for you to get that high of a score?!"

The two shrug and don't say anything being the stoic people they are.

They escape the crowd and people try to beat their score.

Chiba points to a claw game "Think I can beat it?"

Rinka shrugs and they go over to it.

He swipes the game card and moves the claw over a the huge plushie "Here." He pushes the button and the claw lowers wrapping its arms around the stuffed seel

Chiba accidentally lets a surprised expression show as the toy drops into the box.

Rinka smiles as he pulls the huge plushie out.

Rinka "Smile!"

Chiba blushes hiding the part of his face that isn't behind his bangs behind the plushie.

Rinka takes a picture and saves it before captioning it "He didn't think he'd win it!!"and sending it to her friends.

Chiba blushes looking at the message from her "Oh shut up Hayami…"

She smiles "It's cute."

Chiba puts it in her arms "Here. You can have it."

Rinka blushes and hugs the plushie "Thanks Chiba!"

He turns pink and looks away "I-it's big deal. Don't take it the wrong way. I don't want it. Senna would steal it and she had enough so-"

"Thank you…"

He smiles nervously and they play more games Until their cards are on empty and they go to the shop.

Chiba points to a game "I have enough…"

Rinka smiles slightly hearing a hint of excitement in his voice "Buy it. You can afford that from shooting games alone."

His lips twitch up for a split second before telling the worker he'd like to buy it.

They each buy one big thing (Chiba got a game and Rinka got a light up music note) and a bunch of small stuff.

They head out do other stuff till they notice it's getting late.

Rinka "We should probably head home huh?"

Chiba nods "Yeah probably…"

They start walking to their homes.

They tease each other back and forth for a while till they get to where they go different ways.

Chiba "Bye Hayami."

"Bye Chiba. Thanks again." She says hugging the giant plushie.

Chiba fights back the blush and shows a smile "No problem. It was nothing."

Rinka smiles "Thank you." She whispers as she goes on her tippy toes and kisses his cheek quickly before walking off to her house.

Chiba stands there blushing like crazy touching his cheek. He watches her run away not seeing her blush.

Both somehow make it back to their houses.

Rinka runs to her room before her father sees her and sets her stuff down before laying down blushing deeply.

 _'I kissed his cheek. I kissed his cheek. I can't believe I did that!! He probably hates me now!! He's not gonna wanna be friends!! How are we gonna try to kill Korosensei with this between us now!! Monday. We see each other Monday. I'm gonna die.'_

Meanwhile when Chiba got home

He's still beet red and tries to go to his room without being seen.

Rukia grabs his collar "Hold it Ryuu."

"What…"

"What's wrong. You have that stupid face again."

"What face…"

Rukia pokes his cheeks "You're blushing a lot. More than you usually do after hanging out with Hayami-san. What happened?"

Chiba pushes his way past her carrying his stuff "Nothing happened."

"Ryuu?"

"Just call me when dinners ready. Sorry but I just…"

Rukia puts her hands to surrender "Alright Alright. I get it. Something big happened that you don't want to talk about. I'll leave you alone till dinner time. Also Mom called. She's gonna be busy with work so she won't be home till probably around midnight or later."

Chiba nods "Okay. See ya for dinner. Tell Senna-chan and Tadashi I'm not in the mood…"

Rukia nods "I'll do my best to keep them out of your way."

He smiles and nods before trying to leave again.

"And Ryuu?"

"Yea?"

"Whatever it is that's on your mind… if you wanna talk about it… I'm here."

Chiba smiles "Alright… I'll be in my room." He leaves to his room and collapse on his bed groaning "I can't believe this…" he mumbles over and over.

 _'Did it really happen… did Hayami really… I must be dreaming. There is no way Hayami Rinka kissed my cheek. That didn't happen. There's no way… she… she… kissed my cheek… I can't believe it! What did she mean by it though? Was she just being a friend? She couldn't possibly like me could she? What if she does?! I could ask? Wait can I? What if I just make it weird? What if she was just thanking me and doesn't mean what I think it does? What if I ask and she says it was a joke?! Ughhhhh… Hayami… What does she mean?!'_

He lays there for a while covering his face in embarrassment.

After what feels like forever he hears a knock on his door

"What did I say about coming in?" he asks rhetorically as he hears the door open and someone come in.

Rukia leans on the doorway "You said to get you for dinner. Come on I'm done cooking and Tadashi helped me and is getting Senna-chan so come on Ryuu."

She pulls him off the bed and drags him downstairs.

Chiba shoves his hands in his pockets after pulling his hood on.

They go downstairs and the younger two are already sitting there waiting.

"Oh no…"

"Ryuu-nii-Chan's in emo mode again…"

Chiba groans "Give me a break… I haven't been like this in a few years."

Tadashi sighs "Rinka?"

Chiba blushes and lowers his head "Shut up Tadashi…"

Senna "What happened with Rinka-chan?!"

"Nothing happened…"

"You wouldn't look all stupid right now if nothing happened. You said you were going out with her earlier."

Senna lights up "Was it a date?!"

Chiba blushes "No… it wasn't…"

Tadashi smirks "You wish it was!"

Chiba turns red and hides in his hoodie "Can we please not talk about this…"

"Come on Ryuu-nii~"

"Tell us Ryuu-nii-chan!"

"It's nothing."

"Did you confess and get rejected or something?" Tadashi asks half teasingly half concerned.

"No. It's nothing guys."

"But you're really different?"

Senna "Is it about Daddy?"

Tadashi sinks a little "He's not coming… is he Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuu looks at them "He's coming this time. I promise."

The two youngest nods and Rukia smiles

Rukia "Dad's coming back for awhile. Don't worry."

Senna "So if it's not about daddy then it's about Rinka-chan?"

Tadashi "Does she have a boyfriend or like another secret admirer?"

Ryuu shakes his head "No. She's single and isn't interested in anyone."

"She likes you though?"

"Which is surprising."

"She doesn't. Can we not talk about his and just eat dinner."

"But we wanna know what happened!!"

"Senna! Tadashi!" Rukia stands up with her hands on her hips "Leave. Him. Alone. He clearly doesn't want to talk about what happened so we shouldn't pry. If Ryuu wants to talk about it then he will. But don't pry."

The three siblings look at her a little scared.

Chiba "Nii-chan?"

"You two. Apologize. Now."

"We're Sorry Ryuu-nii(-chan)…"

Rukia "Ryuu you okay?"

She takes his hood off and pushes back his bangs "Ryuu?"

The blushing teen nods "I-I'm fine now. Thanks…"

She smiles and sits back down "So! Other than Ryuu, how was your guys day!"

All three swear drop

Tadashi "Err- It was fine?"

Rukia smiles "Where'd you go this morning Tadashi?"

Tadashi flinches "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

Rukia smirks "About 10 minutes after Ryuu left you left. How come?"

"Me and friends were studying."

Chiba mumbles "You never believe me when I say that…"

Tadashi glares at him "Oh shut up."

The older teen boy smirks "Not fun is it?"

"Oh shut up. It's funny when it's you cause you get super embarrassed and act like a doofus!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Whatever."

"So Tadashi?"

"Fine I went with my friend to the park to skate."

"Not surprised but almost believing. Senna-Chan how was your day?"

Senna goes on and on about whatever it is that 4 year old girls do these days.

They finish dinner and clean up before heading to their rooms.

Chiba taps Rukia's shoulder "Umm do you have a moment Nee-san?"

Rukia smiles "Sure. What's up?"

"Can we go talk?"

"Of course. Your room."

The male nods and they go to his room.

Ryuu sits down on his bed by his pillows and Rukia sits on the other end in front f him.

"So? What is it little bro?" Rukia asks concerned

Ryuu blushes and grabs one of his pillows "Earlier today… with Hayami… it was… different in a way…"

"How?"

He gulps before telling her about the day.

Rukia tilts her head "Sorry bro but that sounds kinda like the majority of the times you two go out?"

Ryuu nods "Exactly! Everything was the way it usually is! But it felt different this time… like I don't know… I felt a lot warmer but I always wear that much black… She just looked so cute today too. And I gave her a giant stuffed seel I won and when she was hugging it I don't know… she was just so adorable! Then when we got to where we go different ways she- she k-kissed my cheek!"

Rukia lights up and hugs him "Awww!! She did!!! That's so cute!! What happened after?!" She let's go and looks at him.

He hugs his pillow "She ran away. She just said thanks, kissed my cheek, then ran away… Nee-san? What does this mean?"

Rukia sighs and smiles at her clueless, shy, younger brother "She likes you too. That's what it means."

"But what do you mean she likes me? Like does she like me or does she like-like me?!"

Rukia rubs her head "Geez I forgot you've never been in love before her… She like-likes you. Have you talked to her since then?"

He shakes his head "No… I've been thinking about school… well see her at school. I'm worried for Monday… Nee-san what should I do? I really, really, really like Hayami. She kissed my cheek. What do I do now?"

Rukia pins her brother's hair back to see his confusion and anxiousness "Don't worry. It's gonna be alright. Just talk to her on Monday. Tomorrow the four of us are going out together. Mom's gonna be in Tokyo in a hotel near the airport waiting for Dad. They'll be home Monday a little bit after you get home. And on Monday I want you to try to clear things up with Rinka. She definitely likes you back. Tell her how you feel. If you don't… you'll always regret it a think 'what could have been'… The sooner you two talk the better. Okay?"

He hugs his pillow and his red eyes look to the bag of stuff he won "Okay. I really really hope it's gonna be okay. Hayami means so much to me. I can't risk losing her. She's just… Hayami Rinka. Amazing…"

Rukia smiles "Tell her how you feel. And if you two do kiss on the lips… don't freak out to much!"

He hides his face in the pillow when imagining Hayami's lips on his.

"I'll probably be a mess when I get home Monday… worse than today…"

"Actually I think you'd be more smiling and have more of a lovesick look. Right now you're confused and scared and overwhelmed. I totally get it! The feeling of everything around suddenly changing, the one person who means the world to you shows that they feel the same, the joy mixed with fear of everything changing, confusion over the future, excitement knowing they love you back… then when you talk to them about it your chest feels warm and fuzzy and you're mind clears and everything just feels perfect and you're just so happy to have them…"

Ryuu looks at his older sister in shock. He's gone to her for advice for Rinka before but he hasn't gotten an answer like that.

Rukia sighs and touches her lips "And when you feel they're lips against yours the world feels like it's gone. Like nothing else exist besides the two of you…"

The boy blinks then smiles "Sounds like you're remembering your first?"

Rukia nods "Yeah. My one and only. We've been together since we were 1st years in middle school."

Ryuu smiles "Hey umm Nee-Chan… can I admit something?"

She smiles and nods "Of course."

"That night that Hayami stayed over… I woke up in the middle of the night and I… kissed her forehead…"

Rukia smiles and ruffles his hair "So cute! Does she know?"

He shakes his head "No. She was asleep."

Rukia smiles widely and giggles "you're such a dork sometimes Ryuu."

He squeezes his pillows and mumbles "you've all made that pretty clear…"

"Well it's true. And so are both of your feelings for each other. You both truly love each other. So don't worry to much."

He nods nervously "I-I'll handle everything Monday."

Rukia nods "Good. Now what else aren't you telling me?"

The boy looks at her confused.

Rukia "I mean is there anything else you wanna talk about?"

Ryuu smirks "Tadashi was out with his boyfriend today. I saw him at the skating rink. Hayami thought we should go there and when we were walking in I saw him and we may or may not have spied on him for a little…"

Rukia lights up "Tell!"

"Later. I'm tired." He pulls himself up and grabs his night clothes.

Rukia sighs "Fine fine. I'll go. But you'll tell me the story later."

He nods "Goodnight Nee-san."

"Night Ryuu." She says closing his door going to her own room.

Chiba changes his clothes and lays down eventually falling asleep

End chapter

 _I know it's kinda weird but yee next chapter will be probably about Hayami and Chiba spying on Tadashi and his boyfriend._


	7. Filler Chapter

Chapter 7

Earlier that day

Hayami and Chiba just leave the arcade.

Chiba "So where are we going now?"

"How about roller skating?" Hayami suggests.

Chiba shrugs "Sure lets go."

They walk to the rink in silence.

They go inside and are putting on their skates.

Chiba looks up "Hayami get down."

They hide behind the bench

Hayami "Is it Korosensei? What happened? Chiba?"

He smirks and points across the rink at a table "Tadashi? He's…"

Hayami looks over there confused "Hm?"

He points to little brother standing with another boy same age but taller with dyed dark purple hair with black roots showing. He has brown eyes and his bangs parted to the side. He's wearing a band shirt for My Chemical Romance and black ripped jeans.

Chiba clips his bangs to the side and puts on tinted glasses "I'm sorry but could you…?"

Hayami smiles "Got it." She takes her hair down and puts on glasses.

Chiba "Let's move. I need hear them. Sorry this is my one chance to get some dirt on him. And I need to know what the hell is going on."

"No problem. This seems fun." _'Plus you look really cute like that.'_

Chiba smiles "Lets go."

They put their skates on and go into the crowd trying to get close.

Tadashi "Hito-chan?"

Hito-chan (Hitoko) "Yes Dashi?"

Tadashi blushes as Hitoko grabs his hand "Don't call me that Hito-chan…"

"Then drop the 'chan' then. We're not children anymore."

Tadashi giggles and Hitoko smiles leaning to his ear whispering something.

Tadashi looks away "Shut up Hito-chan…"

Chiba "Hayami…? You also hearing this?"

She glances at him "Your enjoying this so much aren't you."

"I don't know? Tadashi's always teasing me! So I wanna get some dirt on him? But… what's going on? He told me that he doesn't like anyone from school?"

Hayami smiles "And if you had a crush on someone from school would you tell him?"

"That's different."

"How."

"I'm his older brother. I'm supposed to know this stuff. He's supposed to tell me these things… I'm the one who'd look after him since we were kids… I'm supposed to know…"

Hayami looks at him confused "But your parents? And Rukia?"

His expression saddens a little barely enough for Hayami to see "Dad travels a lot. Mom does too but not as much. Rukia does the cooking and chores and shopping. She's the oldest so tries to do everything. So in the past I ended up spending the most time with them. That was before Class E… when Tadashi told me everything… then when Senna came along the two of us would take care of her most. Tadashi and I were always close. He tells me everything… why didn't he at least tell me he liked guys?"

Hayami puts a hand on his shoulder as they skate closer to them to hear again.

Hitoko "Say it Dashi…"

Tadashi looks to the side "No…"

"Dashi~?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Hito-chan…"

Hayami has to cover Chiba's mouth so he doesn't yell.

Hitoko smiles cheekily pulling Tadashi closer.

Tadashi blushes "Hito-chan! Let me go…"

Rinka has to physically hold Chiba back so he doesn't attack.

Chiba "Hayami let me go. I gotta go destroy this kid."

"Chiba no."

"I don't care who this 'Hito-chan' is. He needs to get his hands off my little brother."

"Overprotective much?"

He sweat drops watching them from the rink.

Hitoko "Can I kiss you?"

Tadashi blushes and covers his mouth with his hands "No kiss."

Hitoko smirks and kisses his forehead.

Chiba's eyes widen and feels Rinka's grip on his arm tighten.

Tadashi moves his hands to his forehead blushing.

Hitoko kisses Tadashi's lips and pulls away quickly.

Chiba "Hayami. Please take my guns and knife."

Hayami "I already did. Calm down."

Tadashi blushes and punches Hitoko's arm "Hito-chan!!"

Hitoko smiles and laughs and Tadashi hits him pouting.

Hitoko "Hey that hurts I already have a bruise there!"

Tadashi frowns "Not my fault."

"Yes it is?!"

"Oh shut up dummy."

Hitoko smirks "Let's skate."

"I don't know how…"

"I'll teach you." Hitoko pulls him onto the rink

Hayami "Let's hide. They'll spot us."

Chiba glares at Hitoko as Hayami pulls him away. Luckily the skates make it easier but not by much.

Tadashi "Hito-chan? I feel like someone's watching?"

Hitoko ruffles his hair "Stop making excuses let's go."

They go onto the rink and Chiba and Hayami stay close to them.

"get your hands of my little brother" he snarls quietly.

Hayami grabs onto his hand "you're so protective?"

"I don't like people touching what mine. He's _my_ brother. Yeah he's a pain in the ass to deal with but still."

Hayami smiles "I suddenly feel kinda bad for Senna-chan… she's gonna have a hard time if you're this protective…"

His eyes darken "She is not allowed to date until she's either over 30 or trained in combat and can defend herself. Tadashi's only 13. He's to young to date. I don't care if he's with a boy or girl I don't approve."

Tadashi turns around and only sees a crowd of people.

Hitoko "What's wrong?"

Tadashi looks around before turning to his boyfriend "Nothing. I just thought I heard Ryuu-nii…"

Hitoko kisses his cheek.

Tadashi pushes him away "Stop what if he's here?!"

Hitoko crosses his arms "Dashi you have to tell them eventually?"

Hayami and Chiba listen from within the crowd

Tadashi rubs his neck "I know I know. Just not yet."

"Why not? Are you- are you embarrassed of me?" He asks hurt

Tadashi wraps his arms around Hitoko's neck "Not at all. I'm just… scared. I haven't come out yet. I will soon. I promise." He let's go and holds his hand "I'll come out when my Dad's in town. He comes Monday. I'll come out sometime he's here. I-I'll tell them about you. About us. I'm scared though. What if they don't accept us? What if Ryuu-nii finds out? What if he's here?"

Hitoko puts his hand on his cheek "Listen to me Dashi. It's gonna be alright. Come out when your ready. Tell them when the times right. Don't worry if Ryuu's here or not. So what if he is? I know your family will accept it and you know it too."

Tadashi sighs "I know they will. I'm just worried. I tease Ryuu-nii a lot about liking this girl. If he knows that we're together he'll definitely make fun of me!"

Chiba sighs "Well no shit Sherlock… that's what brothers do…"

Hayami looks at him then back at the younger teens.

Hitoko puts his hands on his hips "Well yeah? Of course he's gonna mess with you for awhile?"

"You aren't supposed to agree!"

Hitoko laughs "Well? You _are_ still his little brother no matter what. So of course he's gonna tease you about having your first boyfriend. And about being gay."

"Stupid stupid Hito-chan…"

He smiles as his boyfriend pouts.

Tadashi looks over in their direction. When he looks away Hayami and Chiba look at each other nervously.

Hayami "Let's move."

Chiba nods and they skate off rink and sit down.

Chiba "Bastards…"

Hayami raises an eyebrow "Huh?"

"You heard Tadashi! He's scared to tell us! Because of me!"

"He just knows you'll tease him."

"Well yeah?! But cause he started it? I don't care that he's gay! He's my brother I don't want him to grow up yet!"

Hayami smiles "You love your brother more than you let on at first."

Chiba sighs and looks over there.

The two boys holding hands smiling. Hitoko pulling him along and Tadashi looking nervously excited.

Chiba "He's a pain in the ass to deal with but he's still my little brother. I'm gonna be there for him no matter what. I guess he's starting to grow up…"

She smiles watching him watch his brother.

After awhile Tadashi and Hitoko skate off and are about to leave.

Tadashi looks over to the side and sees a girl with peach hair and boy with dark hair pinned to the side playing a shooting game.

Tadashi "Is that…?"

Hitoko "Hm? What's wrong?"

He shakes his head "Nothing. Let's go. I have to be home before Ryu-nii gets there."

"I know I know. Let's go."

The two leave.

Chiba watches them walk out and sighs finishing the game.

Hayami "So?"

"I don't know what to do." He says taking off the glasses revealing his read eyes.

Rinka looks at his eyes with a smile as he takes his bangs down.

Chiba looks at the door confused and worried "Tadashi…" he says quietly "Do I bring this up to him alone or at dinner?"

Hayami sighs "Chiba?"

The two snipers walk outside and look around.

Tadashi and Hitoko are walking back to Tadashi's house.

Chiba's vain pops out "That bastard needs to let my brother go right now!" He pulls out a nerf gun from his pocket

Hayami "Chiba stop it!"

She grabs his hands and pulls him closer hiding the gun as people walk by

Hayami "You can't go doing that in public. Even if it's a toy it can easily be mistaken for a real gun. Same with our Korosensei guns. If you want to shoot him you need to snipe him."

Chiba blushes being only inches from her face "S-sorry. Right."

She nods let's go "And if not. I'll use one of things Bitch-Sensei wants us all to know."

He blushes again "You don't mean…"

She nods holding back her blush _'He's really cute? Does he think I mean the kiss or subduing?'_

He looks at the floor _'does she mean the kill move or subduing and disarming?'_

Hayami "Now come on. To the roofs!"

They go to an alleyway and jump off the dumpster onto the roof.

Hayami "Alright let's spy on your brother and shoot his boyfriend."

The start running and jumping over everything.

Tadashi and Hitoko stop at an ice cream stand.

Hayami "Here's your chance to shoot."

Chiba pulls out the toy gun and aims. He's about to pull the trigger but stops

"What am I doing? This is stupid and crazy?"

She puts her hands on her hips "We just parkcored across a bunch of buildings to shoot a 13 year old gay boy and his boyfriend."

"When you put it that way it sounds weird and stalkery…"

"Sorry Chiba. But from strangers view this is creepy. But Tadashi's your brother and you can do whatever you want. I'll back you up."

He thinks for a moment and looks at them.

Tadashi smiles widely licking his ice cream. Hitoko wipes ice cream of his cheek with his napkin.

Chiba "I've never seen Tadashi so happy and relaxed… I can't do this. Hayami I can't ruin this for him. I'll subtly tease him when we're alone though."

Hayami nods "Alright. Good. You're a great brother Chiba. I know all three of your siblings would agree."

He smiles and stands up "Yeah… I have to be there for them. I should be happy for him. Let's go Hayami. I sorry I got all weird."

"It was cute. Come on."

"C-cute?!"

She smiles at his blush "Dork. Come on. It'd be back if we got caught now."

They jump off the building and land perfectly in the alley before walking out to the open.

 _"Nufufufu!"_

Before either teen can react they're brought to the E-3 building.

They sigh and turn around to face their Assassination target.

Chiba "Korosensei. Why?"

The yellow octopus cries "I was lonely…"

Hayami pulls out her gun and starts shooting.

Chiba pulls out his phone and ignores his screaming teacher and annoyed crush.

Hayami "Chiba."

"Oh right." He starts shooting and Korosensei screams dodging them

"WHY CANT YOU TWO BE HAPPY TO SEE ME!!!"

Chiba refills his gun "We were in the middle of something!"

"A date?"

Hayami refills her guns "No you prevented octopus!"

They stop shooting and look at each other.

Korosensei "Looking at each other like that!! How could you two not see that you're in love!!"

Chiba shoots him again "Shut up Korosensei…"

Hayami "Don't get any ideas. We were training."

"Training in what Irina-san taught maybe?"

"What Karasuma-sensei taught us!" They clarify.

Korosensei looks confused "But he teaches you how to kill me?"

Chiba rolls his eyes "Hayami let's go. It's getting late."

Hayami "Yeah. See ya Monday Korosensei."

Korosensei grabs them "Let Sensei take you!!"

"Let go!!"

"Korosensei let us go!!"

Korosensei pushes them closer almost so they kiss but they escape.

Chiba grabs Hayami's hand and they start running.

Korosensei cries and goes back inside.

Once down the mountain they stop and breath.

Chiba "Man… at least Tadashi should be home by now?"

Hayami looks at him "That's your concern?!"

"We both know I'm freaking out right now. And so are you."

"True. Let's just go… I have to be back before to long or Dad will- never mind. Let's go."

"Hayami? What would he do?"

Hayami pushes her way passed him and he follows beside her.

"Hayami. What's going on. Don't think I didn't notice it. The bruises. The cuts. Scars. Hayami. Does he…?"

She sighs and turns to him "I've been doing a lot of physical training okay. Last time I got distracted and fell out of a tree. Dad is the worst so I've been practicing a lot more when he's here."

Chiba nods "Alright. If you ever need to get away from him? Give me a call."

She nods and smiles "I know."

He smiles at her and they start walking again.

They get to where they go separate ways

"Hayami?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna hang out tomorrow? Ya know? To get away from your dad?"

Hayami smiles "Yeah. Thank you." She goes on her tip toes and kisses his cheek "Thank you." She leaves blushing deeply after realizing what she did.

Chiba blushes watching her leave.

End chapter

 _I added stuff cause I was kinda like "oh shit what if" so yeee_

 _I will be adding this stuff and last chapter stuff in next chapter this was kinda like a filler but still relevant I swear!!_


	8. Sunday Struggles

Chapter 8

It's Sunday morning

Chiba wakes up and grabs his phone to text Hayami about their plans then pauses

"I can't…" he whispers to himself putting his phone down and rolling onto his other side.

There's a quiet knock on his door.

Rukia comes in quietly closing the door and sits beside him "Ryuu?"

"Hmm…"

"You feeling okay?"

He turns over and looks at her "No…"

"What's wrong?"

He sits up and hugs his pillow mumbling just loud enough for her to hear "Me and Hayami were supposed to hang out today again… but I don't know if I can face her!"

Rukia smiles as her brother hides behind his pillow.

"Ryuu? Even if you don't go today… you'll still have to tomorrow?"

"I know I know. I'm just… really nervous…"

"Okay I know there's stuff you didn't tell me last night. Want to tell me now?"

"It's… I don't know. She didn't tell me. I can tell it's not good. She needs to get out."

"Then?"

"I need to face her. I need to be there for her. But I can't! I can't face her yet!"

"Ryuu listen. What's worse. Having it be a little awkward or have her with whatever problems going on at her house?"

"I know I know. But if she cancels then I can't do anything about it." He says crossing his arms "She probably will go out with her other friends today."

"Okay. Mom's work and plans have been changing a lot. She's gonna stop by in about an hour and be here for a little before leaving to the hotel by the airport."

The boy nods and his sister stands up walking to the door.

"I'm starting breakfast in about half an hour. Tadashi's going out with friends in a little and Senna's still asleep."

Chiba gets up "I needa talk to Tadashi actually. He in his room?"

Rukia nods "Yeah why?"

Chiba mouths the word "boyfriend" and Rukia smiles nodding.

She leaves and Chiba goes to his brothers room.

"Tadashi?" He opens the door a little and sees his brother on his laptop with headphones on smiling.

Tadashi "Hito-chan really?! That's so cool!" He looks up and sees Chiba standing in the doorway "One sec. Ryuu-nii's here." He puts the headphones around his neck.

Chiba "Got a sec?"

Tadashi smirks "What you avoiding your girlfriend so you came here?"

Chiba rolls his eyes "Things are weird between me and Hayami so kinda avoiding her. Anyway I'm bored!" He lays down on Tadashi's bed ignoring his protest.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii!! Get off!!!"

Chiba looks at him and raises an eyebrow "Why? What's so important you can't talk with your big brother? Come on?"

Tadashi crosses his arms and ignores Hitoko smiles on screen.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii I'm busy. I'm meeting up with a group of friends in a little."

"Your boyfriend?"

Tadashi blushes faintly "I don't have a boyfriend! I'm not gay!"

"Whatever you say, _Dashi_ ~?" Chiba says smirking.

Tadashi turns completely red and hears Hitoko laughing through the headphones.

Tadashi "Don't call me that Ryuu-nii!! I'm not a kid anymore!! And Hito-chan stop laughing!!!"

Chiba smiles sitting up "Hi Hito-chan! Also! Keep your hands off my little brother!!! I will murder you!!!"

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii!!!!"

Hitoko "Dashi unplug the headphones I wanna talk to him!"

Tadashi unplugs then and tilts the computer so he can see both brothers.

Hitoko "I'm Nanasa Hitoko. Your brothers boyfriend. Dashi told me a lot about you but I'm assuming you don't know much about me?"

Chiba crosses his arms "He's mentioned a friend. Not much though."

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii you're not gonna tell them are you?"

Chiba sighs and ruffles his brothers hair "No Tadashi. I'm not. But you will. When dad's here you should tell them. I told Rukia I saw you and a guy at the skating rink. I didn't go in depth of what I saw."

Tadashi squeaks and covers the camera the screen on the other side goes back meaning Hitoko covered the camera too.

Tadashi looks at his brother nervously "Y-you didn't see anything right?"

Chiba rolls his eyes "I saw you act like a bigger dork than I do with Hayami."

Tadashi uncovers the camera and Hitoko uncovers his

Tadashi "You didn't _hear_ anything did you?"

Chiba sighs "We can talk about that later. Tck I can't believe you! How long?"

Tadashi looks away and doesn't answer.

Hitoko smiles "Since the moon was full! About a week before 70% disappeared."

Chiba explodes and they keep talking.

Meanwhile Hayami…

She wakes up to her phone ringing and she answers sleepily.

"Chiba… you woke me up again…"

There's a female giggle on the other side _"It's not Chiba. Rinka wake up! I wanna hear about yesterday!"_

Rinka yawns and sits up "Rio? What about yesterday?"

 _"With Chiba! Are you two going out today again?"_

Memories of the day before flood her mind which instantly wakes her up.

Rinka "We were supposed to but… Something sorta came up between us and well…"

 _"You're avoiding him now aren't you?"_

"No. Yes? It's complicated alright! Get that smirk off your face Rio!!"

 _"Meet me at the Cafe in the mall. 1 hour tops. I'm assuming you were planning on canceling with Chiba?"_

"See ya there Rio."

End call

Rinka texts Chiba

 _Hayami: Forgot I'm meeting Rio to study. Rain check?_

She starts getting ready and notices her blush. She sighs and changes her clothes when she gets a text

 _Chiba: Yeah. Rain check. Nee-san wants the four of us to spend the day together. (If im not at school just assume I'm dead)_

Rinka can't help but smile and the calmness in his message but feels the nervousness he has

 _Hayami: Good luck and don't die yet_

 _Chiba: No promises_

Rinka rolls her eyes and puts her phone in her bag with her other stuff. She climbs out her window sneaks to the mall.

Rio's sitting at a table alone waiting.

Rinka sits down "Hey. Not to late right?"

Rio smiles "Nope. Our orders next."

They get their drinks and sit back down.

Rio smiles "Rinka! Spill it!!"

Rinka blushes just enough for her to see and looks at her drink "the drink?"

"Haha very funny. Yesterday."

"There's nothing to spill."

Rio crosses her arms "Oh really? When was the last time you and/or Chiba cancelled on each other?"

Rinka thinks back "Whenever we failed to kill Korosensei on the island trip? We avoided each other till we got it right?"

"But you didn't cancel on each other."

"Yeah we did. We were gonna go practice shooting on the beach." She explains shrugging her shoulders

Rio "Why can't you just admit you two were going on a romantic walk on the beach?"

Hayami blushes more noticeable "We don't do anything romantic…"

"But you wish you did~"

"Shut up…"

"So! Tell me about yesterday!" She rest her elbows and puts her head in her hands

Hayami messes with her straw "It was like normal. Met up at the usually spot, went to the cafe Isogai works at, went to an arcade, beat probably to many high scores, went roller skating, kidnapped by Korosensei, tried killing him, then we walked home. Or well to where we go separate ways."

Rio taps her fingers on her head thinking everything over "Sounds normal. What aren't you telling me?"

Rinka thinks _'Other than that I ruined everything by kissing his cheek???'_ "We saw his brother at the skating rink and spied on him and his boyfriend for a little."

Rio looks at her confused "Chiba has a brother?"

Rinka nods "Younger. Like 13? He's a first year."

"What color were his eyes?"

Rinka looks confused.

Rio sighs "I heard from Sugino that Chiba has a little sister with blueish purpleish eyes. I'm trying to figure out what color Chiba's are."

Rinka sighs and smiles thinking of his dark red eyes "Unfortunately his sister says he doesn't have the same eye color as the rest of them. So you won't have any luck."

 _'Come to think of it… Senna's eyes are a blue-purple color, Rukia's are violet, Tadashi's are blue, Haruka's are blue, and Chiba's are dark red…?'_

"Rinka? Rinka are you even listening to me?"

Hayami snaps out of her thoughts and looks at her blond friend "Hm?"

Rio sighs "I asked what else happened with Chiba. There's something you're not telling me. The reason you're avoiding him?"

Without thinking Hayami tells her "When we got to where we go separate ways I may or not have ruined everything cause I kissed his cheek without thinking then left before he could say anything. I ruined our partnership how can we kill Korosensei with this awkwardness between us now. He probably hates me and wants a new partner I messed up big time." She puts her head down.

Rio's silent for a moment letting the words sink in.

She lights up and pulls her phone out "I have to call Toka!!"

Rinka jolts up and Rio FaceTimes Toka.

 _Toka "Yeah? What is it this time?"_

Rio "Girl get over here now!! It's important!! Sniper ship progress hurry!!!"

 _Toka smiles "Really?! Be there in 5 minutes tops!"_

Rio smiles and Rinka glares.

Rinka "Nothing happened!!!!"

 _Toka "Be there in 5! Don't leave!!"_

Rio "We won't!"

She hangs up and looks at her fellow assassin.

Rinka sinks down a little "You better not tell Karma…"

Rio frowns "Fine fine. If you were anyone else- other than Toka- I would tell him right now!"

Rinka smirks "I can't believe you two started dating and no one said anything."

Rio smiles "We aren't dating. Karma's more interested in teasing others for being in love than actually being in love himself. Besides I think he's into Nagisa-kun?"

Rinka raises an eyebrow and rolls her eyes "he's into you. It's obvious. But whatever. If I say anything about that topic you both will blackmail me somehow."

Rio nods and they talk about killing Korosensei until Toka comes.

Toka "I'm here! So what I miss?"

Rio smiles and Toka sits beside her.

Rio "We didn't talk about Chiba till you got here."

Rinka "We just talked about how to kill Korosensei."

Toka nods "Okay. So I'm here now. Spill everything."

Rinka tells her about yesterday (other than the kiss) "And that's it. I don't see why Rio freaked? It's normal aside from spying on his brother."

Rio smirks "You gonna tell her or should I?"

Rinka blushes and pouts "And I'm avoiding Chiba."

Toka "What?! Why?? What happened?!"

Rinka shrugs "Just need some space from him."

Rio laughs "As if! Tell her or I will!!"

Rinka blushes and messes with her straw nervously "And when we got to where we go separate ways I…… ruined everything."

"Huh?"

"I ruined our entire partnership and friendship."

"How?!"

Rinka doesn't say anything and bites her lip.

Rio "Okay this's painful. Rinka kissed Chiba's cheek and ran off before either could say anything. They haven't talked since."

Rinka turns beet red and puts her head down "……"

Toka lights up and freaks out "No way!! Really?! Rinka seriously?! That's great!!"

Rinka looks up "No! Not great!! It's awful!! Chiba knows how I feel now!! He's gonna hate me!!"

The two other girls facepalm

"You're kidding right…?"

"Rinka are you really that oblivious…?"

Rinka looks at them confused.

Toka "He likes you."

Rio "A lot."

Toka "He's asked me about you a couple times. He was really nervous and trying not to blush."

Rio "Karma notices him staring at you in class."

"His wording makes it sound like he's 100% okay with you seeing his eyes."

"And he tried to hold your hand multiple times."

"When you're hair was up the other day? He did it didn't he?"

"Karma has gotten him to almost admit that he likes you."

Rinka blinks as her friends keep listing things.

After like an hour they stop and look at her.

Rinka "………Chiba"

Rio "So what do _you_ like about you _him_??"

Rinka smiles slightly "He's just amazing. I thought I just admired his skills. But it's more than that… I really love the way he smiles and his calmness and when he thinks no one's watching he draws a little. It's cute. When he's bored he'll start doodling on his papers." She laughs a little "I asked to borrow notes and they had little drawings of guns. How surprising. He's really cute. His eyes are so beautiful and the way he is with his family is just adorable. He's such a great brother for all three of his siblings and does his best. Chiba's so calm all the time and balancing everything he needs to. He's just such a great guy and such a great friend."

She smiles then looks at Toka's shocked expression and Rio's smirk. Rinka heats up and fidgets in her seat.

Toka "Wow."

Rio "Back up a second? Did you just say 'his eyes are so beautiful and the way he is with his family is just adorable'? Rinka spill it."

Rinka rubs her arms nervously "Well that day I didn't answer I was with Chiba. It was raining so we went to his house. When he was helping his older sister I saw a glimpse of his eyes…"

"What color were they?!"

She puts a hand in front of her "Can't say. I said I wouldn't tell anyone the color. You can't tell anyone that I saw. Especially not him. He'll kill me if I tell anyone."

They sigh "Fine fine."

Toka "So you were at his house the whole time you weren't answering?"

Rinka nods "Yeah why?"

Toka crosses her arms "All night?"

Rinka blushes "I may or may not have fallen asleep watching a movie with him…" _'Not a complete lie? I did fall asleep watching a movie with him but he woke me up.'_

Rio squeals "When you two start dating I can tell this stuff to Karma right?!"

Rinka kicks her "No!! At least not about me spending the night at Chiba's!"

"You spent the night at Chiba's?"

The three girls look over to the voice.

Rinka puts her mask on quickly "Kanzaki?"

The pretty dark haired girl smiles "Hi, Hayami, Yada, Nakamura."

Rio "How much did you hear?"

Kanzaki smiles "I only heard that Hayami-san spent the night at Chiba-san's. Good to know our snipers are finally together."

Rinka frowns trying to maintain her stoic expression "Kanzaki you misunderstood the situation. Chiba and I aren't together and quite frankly things aren't normal between us. Nothing romantical."

Kanzaki sees through the lie but shrugs it off "Whatever you say Hayami-san. I did see Chiba-san coming this way with a girl though."

Rinka's mask breaks slightly "Really? What she look like?"

Rinka gestures for the girl to sit and she does.

Kanzaki "She was a little shorter but looked a few years older than him. Had long dark hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a a light blue sun dress."

The three girls look confused when Rinka sighs in relief.

Rinka smiles "That sounds like his older sister."

Kanzaki nods "I believe I heard him say something like 'Rukia'?"

Rinka nods "Yeah that's his sister. Was he with anyone else?"

"A boy a few years younger and a little girl around probably 4 or 5?"

"He did say something about spending today with his siblings. Did you see where they were going?"

"I heard the younger boy say something about wanting to go to the mall. The youngest one said something about wanting to see 'Ryuu-nii-chan's girlfriend' again?"

Rinka blushes faintly "His younger sister is under the impression that I'm his girlfriend since we were together."

Kanzaki nods.

Rio looks out the window "Oh no. Code Bangs."

Toka looks out the window "Uhh oh."

Kanzaki and Rinka look over and see the 4 siblings walking.

"Hayami-San hide."

Without thinking twice Hayami hides underneath the table out of view.

Rio smiles and looks at her friends so it looks normal "Siblings are approaching the cafe."

Toka fake laughs but it looks and sounds real "The younger girl pointed at the shop and is dragging the younger boy towards it."

Kanzaki smiles "Chiba-San is saying something. 'Senna-chan are you sure about this place? Let Tadashi go'."

Rio "Oldest girl. Rukia 'Come on Ryuu. It wouldn't be so bad'?"

Toka "Deadpan look from Chiba 'Really. Give Senna-chan coffee? Like she doesn't have enough energy.'"

Kanzaki "Senna's begging."

"And Chiba's giving in… Rinka quickly go hide in the bathroom."

Rinka looks up at them from under the table "Do I have enough time?"

They nod and she runs to the bathroom. The door closes just as the door to the front opens.

The Chiba siblings go inside the cafe and the 3 female assassins listen discreetly

Ryuu "Senna-chan what do you want?"

Senna reaches up "Cant see! Up! Up!"

Ryuu sighs and picks up his younger sister placing her on his hip "Im not gonna do this forever ya know…"

Tadashi "You'll be doing it till she's like 8."

Ryuu frowns and steps on his brothers foot "Oops. Sorry. Couldn't see." He says smirking.

Tadashi "Jerk!"

Rukia "Boys. Behave."

Ryuu rolls his eyes and turns around "Hm?"

Senna looks over "What is it Ryuu-nii-chan? Hello???"

He turns back over "Some classmates. What did you want to order?"

"Pink one!!" She points to a picture of a pink drink.

Ryuu "Okay. Nee-san Senna-chan wants the pink drink. I want a white chocolate mocha."

Rukia nods and Ryuu puts Senna down.

Ryuu glances at his classmates and sees them watching. He offers a polite smile and waves awkwardly.

They return with kind smiles.

Kanzaki "One sec you two." She stands up and the two nod as she walks over to the siblings.

Kanzaki "Chiba-san?"

Chiba turns back to her "Hey Kanzaki? What's up?"

"I was wondering if you remember what the English presentation was due. Monday or Tuesday?"

The boy thinks for a moment "I think it was Tuesday. Monday we have a test or Karasama-Sensei and Bitch-Sensei said she didn't want us to have to do a presentation right before pe."

Kanzaki nods "Okay. Thank you Chiba-san. Also have you heard from Hayami-san?"

Ryuu hopes she doesn't notice his tension "She's been ignoring me. We were supposed to go out today but she said was meeting up with Nakamura." He looks worried "But Nakamura's there… She hasn't heard from Hayami?!"

Before Kanzaki can say anything they're at the table and Ryuu's asking about Hayami.

Rio tilts her head "Huh? We're meeting up together later today. Why did something happen between you two?"

Ryuu shakes his head not wanting to tell the devil girl "No. nothing happened. I'm just worried. She's been ignoring me and I wanted to know if she's okay."

Toka nods "She'll be fine. She probably got kidnapped by Korosensei and is trying to kill him."

Ryuu chuckles a little which surprises them "Sounds reasonable. If you hear from her let me know. I want to know if she's okay."

The three nod.

 _"Ryuu-nii-chan!!"_

Ryuu fixes his footing as his little sister jumps on him.

Ryuu sighs "Bye Guys. See ya tomorrow. Let me know if Hayami's Okay."

They nod and the two siblings go back to the other two.

Tadashi "What was that about?"

Ryuu "Some of my classmates. Two are close friends with Hayami and everyone's friends with the one that came over here."

Rio "So he hasn't heard much from you Hayami."

 _"Did he leave yet?"_

Toka "No he's with his siblings waiting. They're just out of earshot but going by reading lips they're talking about music and Chiba's very annoyed."

 _"They tease him cause he listens to emo music."_

"Believable."

"Definitely."

 _"They need to hurry!! I can't stay in here?!"_

They sigh.

Kanzaki "As amusing as this whole thing is, I should get going. I'm supposed to go out with Sugino-san in a little. Bye. See ya at school. Good luck Hayami-san."

The three say bye and Kanzaki leaves.

After what feels like forever the siblings leave.

Ryuu "Hey? Yada? Nakamura? C-can you two tell Hayami I'm sorry. She should know what I mean."

Rio nods "Sure thing Chiba!"

Toka "We'll tell her when she gets here."

Chiba nods nervously "Thank you. I really need to talk to her."

 _"Ryuu-nii! If you don't get over here I'm drinking your coffee!"_

"Tadashi no! Don't drink mine!! Bye thanks again. See ya in class." He says before running after his siblings.

The two friends watch the siblings for a moment.

"Rinka come back. He's gone."

 _"Alright. Coming."_

End call

Hayami comes out of the bathroom looking around to make sure it's okay before going back to their table.

Rio "He says he's sorry."

Toka "And that he really needs to talk to you."

Rinka sighs sinking down into her seat "I know I really need to talk to him but there's no way I can… what would I even say?"

"You could confess? Say that you're in love with him. Or you can lie and say you meant it as a friend."

Rinka thinks about it for a moment.

"Let me rephrase that. Either you both can be happy or you both can get your heart broken."

They blink at Toka's bluntness.

Toka shrugs "I told him I wasn't gonna tell either of you, or Karma, this but Chiba's been texting me more lately. Always asking what he can do to surprise you, Rinka. Everything I told him he already knew aside from 1 thing."

Rinka blushes "Toka it was you!!"

She smiles innocently "He texted me saying it was a great idea and that you were adorable."

"Bitch… I didn't want Chiba to see that side of me…… it's embarrassing………"

Rio "Oh yeah! One of Rinka's few weaknesses that aren't Chiba-related!"

Rinka "Chiba is not my weakness. I can say no to him anytime I want!"

"You spent the night at his house cause you couldn't say no."

"And don't hesitate to go with him any chance you get."

Rinka rolls her eyes "I remembered he said something about his home life and I was curious. Plus I didn't wanna be home alone at the time. And I like spending time with him."

The two others just look at her.

Rinka sighs "Monday's gonna be really awkward……"

Rio stands up "Let's go to the mall! That'll take your mind off him!"

Rinka nods as the three leave the cafe talking about school.

End chapter

 _Should next chapter be about the girls at the three girls, Chiba siblings, or about the Monday situation??_

 _Please comment or pm me I can't write anything unless I know what to write!! Thank you!!_


	9. Mall

Chapter 9

Ryuu and his siblings leave the cafe and start walking towards the mall.

Rukia "Now Ryuu? What actually was that about?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes (not that they can tell) "I was just asking about Hayami. And our homework. I shoulda asked if they know what Korosensei is quizzing us on Wednesday… we have a test everyday this week for some reason."

Tadashi "Sounded like you were really worried about Rinka-chan~?"

Ryuu looks at him "I _am_ worried for my _best friend_. Don't get any ideas, _Dashi_ ~?"

Tadashi blushes and nervously drinks his coffee after mumbling "Shut up Ryuu-nii…"

Senna "Ryuu-nii-chan why don't you just admit that you love Rinka-chan?"

Rukia smiles "He'll admit it when he's ready. He's never been in love so give him time. You two wouldn't understand the struggles of love."

Senna tilts her head "Struggles???"

Tadashi sighs "Love's a pain sometimes but totally worth it."

The other three look at him.

Tadashi shrinks a little "I'm going off of what I heard Ryuu-nii say on the phone?"

Ryuu gives him a "Nice try little bro" smirk. Rukia crosses her arms waiting for a better explanation and Senna looks confused.

Tadashi sighs "Fine it's from an anime my friend recommended…"

Rukia "Okay. Now truth."

"No."

"No?"

Tadashi gulps "I-I'm not saying! You don't force Ryuu-nii to talk about it so why should I?!"

Rukia "Because you always try to pry into both of our love lives." She smirks evilly "This is revenge."

A blush spreads across the young boys features "I-i…"

Ryuu steps between them "That's enough. He'll admit when he's ready. As much as I'd love to tease the fuck out of him right now, I won't. At least not now. Maybe later. Right _Dashi_?"

Tadashi hides behind his sleeves and cup.

Rukia raises an eyebrow "Where did you get that hoodie?"

"It's… a friends……"

Ryuu and Rukia smirks at each other as their younger brother blushes behind the long sleeves.

Ryuu in English "How long can we mess with him without actually saying anything…?"

Rukia also in English "That depends on what you saw."

Tadashi in Japanese "Stop talking about me in English! You know I can't understand!!"

Senna "What's going on?"

[ryuu and Rukia are in English but rest is Japanese]

Ryuu "That nickname I called him? That's what his boyfriend calls him."

Rukia nods "That's interesting? What else?"

Ryuu "Ryuu calls him 'Hito-chan'?"

Tadashi blushes "Ryuu whatever you're saying stop!"

Ryuu teasingly "Hito-chan's name is actually Hitoko. Hitoko as in Nanasa Hitoko that boy he's been best friends with since primary school."

Rukia "Nanasa-kun? Can't say I'm surprised. So cute!!"

Ryuu "Nanasa's Tadashi's first boyfriend and also I want food. He doesn't know what I'm saying."

Rukia smirks and covers his mouth in shock "No way?! That's cute! We can get food at the mall."

Tadashi pulls on Ryuu's arm "Ryuu-nii!! You better not be telling her lies!!"

[back in Japanese]

Ryuu "Would you prefer I tell her what I saw?"

Tadashi blushes nervously "Y-you didn't say anything?"

Ryuu sighs and messes up his brother's hair "I'd rather just torture you."

Senna looks confused "What's going on??"

Rukia bends down and whispers "Do you remember Nanasa Hitoko?"

Senna nods.

"Well he's actually Tadashi's boyfriend!"

Senna giggles "Tadashi-nii-chan has a boyfriend?!"

Tadashi pouts "Shut up… its not like that with Hito-chan…!"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Then why do you still call him that childish nickname?"

Tadashi rolls his eyes "He calls me Dashi so I call him Hito-chan."

Rukia "So cute! Ryuu why don't you and Hayami have nicknames for each other?!"

Ryuu frowns "Me and Hayami met as middle school first years. Basically when we were Tadashi's age. And we didn't even talk till this year when we ended up in class E-3. Besides we're-"

"Just friends" the other three siblings say in unison.

Ryuu sighs "Yea…"

They walk and the two boys stay silent as the two girls talk.

They get to the mall and walk around.

Ryuu and Tadashi sit outside a store.

Ryuu looks at his phone "It's been an hour…"

Tadashi sighs "I'm bored!!!! Can I go to the manga shop??"

Ryuu groans "You are _not_ leaving me alone with this! They should be out soon…"

Tadashi stands up "Fine. Imma go make a call."

Ryuu sighs "Tadashi stay!! Don't leave me I'm bored!"

Tadashi glares at him and makes a call "Hito-chan you busy? I'm bored and Ryuu-nii's being annoying."

Ryuu "Hey don't ditch me to go with your boyfriend!! I'll tell Nee-san everything!"

Tadashi pushes him away "What was that Hito-chan?"

Ryuu frowns as it brother puts his headphones on to block him out and only hear his boyfriend.

Tadashi laughs slightly "Hito-chan really? You're so lame!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes and goes on his phone doing anything he can to ignore his dorky gay brother.

After awhile he glances up and spots 3 girls on the floor below them in the food court.

"Shit. Tadashi hide."

Tadashi looks at his brother confused "Call you back Hito-chan. Ryuu-nii's being weird.……… Yeah love you too. See you tomorrow."

He hangs up and takes off his headphones annoyed "Don't say it."

Ryuu "I'll tease you later. Hide before they see you."

Tadashi looks confused to the food court "Hayami and those two girls that were at the cafe?"

"Yea. Nakamura and Yada are Hayami's closes female friends. If any of them see either of us I'm dead."

"What's the problem if they see me? It's not like they know me?" Tadashi shrugs standing up only to be pulled back down.

Ryuu hisses "Rinka could recognize you idiot!"

Tadashi rolls his eyes then smirks "Since when do you call her by first name?"

"Since I- I didn't! I did not call Hayami by her first name!"

Tadashi smirks "I know what I heard."

"If you tell them about this I'll tell them what I saw the other day."

Tadashi's smirk fades into a shy pout "Shut up… you'll never let me live that down will you?"

Ryuu shakes his head "Absolutely not. We still need to talk about it."

Tadashi leans over the railing "I'd rather not. You weren't supposed to hear or see anything. You weren't supposed to know yet."

Ryuu stands beside him and looks at him, forgetting about the three girls below "Tadashi look. I know what it's like to try to hide something so much that you're afraid to show it. I know what it's like to be in love… I didn't realize it till recently though. I know you're scared about everything but it's alright. Nee-san definitely supports you and no I didn't tell her anything. I only said I saw you with someone you like. She's just always thought you ran in _that_ direction."

Tadashi chuckles a little "I guess I could have acted straighter…"

Ryuu smiles nods nods towards a pretzel stand "Those circle pretzels are straighter than you."

"Haha very funny…"

"You'd make gay jokes and puns all the time. You'd blush a little when Hitoko would be brought up. When you talked about him you'd light up. And talk about him everyday. With all honesty I kinda already thought you two were boyfriends."

"Shut up Ryuu-nii…"

Ryuu laughs slightly.

Meanwhile below them.

Rio looks up and sees bangs "Toka?"

Toka looks over to her confused "Hm?"

Rio glances up then puts a finger horizontal below her eyes signaling her.

Toka understands the message _'Chiba's there.'_

Toka "Rinka let's go to the clothes store!"

Rinka frowns "Do we have to? I wanna look at the pet shop."

The two girls sigh.

Toka "The pet shops on the way. Let's go."

They drag the pig tailed girl out of the food court to the pet store.

Rinka "Why are you two being extra weird."

Rio shrugs "There's an outfit I want you to try on. Chiba will love it!"

Rinka frowns "I'm not dealing with you putting me in one of those outfits you put Nagisa in. He pulls it off way better! And I don't wanna talk about Chiba…"

"Fine fine. We're still curious about Monday though."

Rinka rolls her eyes "Same. Tomorrow's gonna be really weird…"

"You two walk to school together."

All three fall silent at Toka's comment.

Rinka "Maybe I'll walk alone tomorrow…"

"Or you can confront him then and get it over with." Toka says with a shrug.

Rinka sighs and blushes slightly "I can't even text him without freaking out. I don't think I can talk to him yet…"

"We have an Assassination attempt tomorrow during math remember? Chiba's going to ditch that class with you and you're gonna get in sniping positions. That's when me and Karma start causing a scene and when Korosensei starts scolding us you two shoot." Rio explains the basics of the plan.

Rinka blushes "Right… we scheduled that for Monday… Can't we move it back? Or get someone else to ditch with Ryuu…"

The two freeze and look at her.

"Since when do you call him by first name~?" Rio teases

Toka smirks "Actually his first name is Ryūnosuke. So she called him by a nickname."

Rinka blushes "I-I didn't! L-let's just go!"

The two continue teasing their friend as they walk around.

20 minutes later

The three girls are walking around. Rio and Toka are looking at the clothes in windows as they walk past and Rinka's looking at the floor lost in thought.

Suddenly they hear familiar voices.

 _"Senna-chan! Senna-chan where are you? Tadashi are you gonna help me find her or not?!"_

 _"Not."_

 _"Nee-San will kill us if she finds out we lost her. So either help me find Senna or I'm telling our parents about Nanasa."_

 _"Ryuu-nii it's not my fault you lost Senna!"_

 _"Yes it is!!! I said 'Watch her while I pay'!!! You had one job!!! Just the one!!"_

 _"Tck! It's Senna! How hard can it be to find her? Just go to a candy shop or anywhere with pink."_

Rinka looks up and sees the two brothers in front of her and her friends.

Ryuu stops in his tracks and makes eye contact with Rinka.

Rio, Toka, and Tadashi all feel the awkward vibe.

"H-Hayami?!" Chiba sputtered out nervously.

Rinka gulps "H-hey Ch-Chiba."

Awkward silence~~

Rio clears her throat "Well if you two boys will excuse us! We have too go somewhere!"

Tadashi "Wait!"

That confuses all of them.

Tadashi "Sorry but can you help us with something? We can't find our little sister so I was hoping you can keep an eye out? Her names Senna. You may have seen her with us at the cafe. She's 4 years old with dark hair and blueish purpleish eyes. She's wearing a pink shirt and jean shorts. Sorry but can you please help us?" He finishes bowing.

Rinka glares at Chiba "You. Lost your sister?!"

Ryuu flinches "You can yell at me later. If we don't find her me and Tadashi are both dead."

Rio smiles "Lets spilt up. Chiba and Rinka take top floor, mini chiba and I will take the second floor and Toka takes first floor. Meet in the food court in 20 minutes. Call if you find her."

Rinka and Ryuu turn red.

Ryuu "I-I think I'll take second floor with Tadashi-"

Everyone's already gone. The two snipers blush deeper and go to the top floor to look.

On the escalator while looking around.

Rinka "Where and how'd you lose her?"

Ryuu "I went to buy some water so I had Tadashi watch her for a second. I came back and she was gone. We were buy the pet store on the 3rd floor."

"We should check there first."

He nods and they run there in silence.

Meanwhile Rio and Tadashi

Tadashi "Hey uh? Girl?"

Rio "Right we weren't properly introduced. I'm Nakamura Rio. Chiba's classmate."

Tadashi "Chiba Tadashi. You can just call me Tadashi to avoid confusion with Ryuu-nii."

Rio chuckles "Then you can call me Rio."

Tadashi nods "That other girl? What was her name?"

"Yada Toka?"

Tadashi nods "Can you call her? I need to tell you both something."

Rio looks confused but does.

 _Toka "Did you find her?"_

Rio "No. But Tadashi asked me to call you."

Tadashi "Yeah. Yada-san? I apologize but you can stop looking for Senna."

 _"Huh?"_

Rio raises an eyebrow.

Tadashi blushes and rubs his neck nervously "Can you meet us on the second floor? By the staircase in the middle?"

 _"On my way?"_

End call

Rio "What's that about?"

Tadashi "I'll explain when she gets here…"

5-10 minutes later

Toka runs over to them "Well? What's going on?"

Tadashi rubs his arm nervously "Well… Senna's not actually lost… I left her with Rukia-nee. Our older sister. I just- Well I saw Rinka-san and Ryuu-nii's been weird since coming back yesterday. I know something happened between them but I don't know what."

Rio "So you came up with this sceme to get Chiba to talk to Rinka?"

Tadashi fidgets a little and looks at the floor "Yeah… I'm sorry…"

Rio and Toka start laughing.

Rio "Man you're nothing like Chiba!!"

Toka "You're just trying to help your brother huh?"

Tadashi "Y-yeah. You two can't tell him or Rinka!! Ryuu-nii will shoot me!! He has insanely accurate aim!!!"

The two girls look at each other and smile.

"So does Rinka."

Rio nods "They play shooting games at the arcade a lot and when we play paintball they do the best."

Toka smiles "And that's how they got the name 'Sniper Ship'!"

Tadashi chuckles a little "So your entire class knows they're…?"

"Hopelessly in love?"

"Yup. Definitely."

"They all ship it."

Tadashi nods "Can I ask you two something?"

"Sure?"

Tadashi "What's Ryuu-nii like at school? He never talks about it since getting out in the end class?"

The two girls look confused

"Painfully shy and awkward. Really quiet ad mature. Says as little as possible."

"Except! To Rinka. They have a weird relationship where they can basically read each other's minds."

Tadashi starts laughing which surprises them.

Tadashi "Sorry- it's just that- Ryuu-nii a lot of things but mature isn't really one of them!"

"Really?!"

Tadashi nods "He's annoying! Ryuu-nii always blasts his music and bugging me!"

The two girls look confused

Toka "He's one- if not the only- mature boy in the class? He's stoic and shy?"

Tadashi raises an eyebrow "We know hik differently. You guys know this school him. I grew up with him. So I can't really see him being mature when he's shot a grape at me from across the room after asking if he had a crush."

"Yeah that actually kinda sounds right. When anyone mentions anything about him and Rinka he gets super defensive and nervous. Sometimes though he's calm but still."

Tadashi laughs and sits on a bench beside them "Ryuu-nii's different at school huh…"

"Guess so."

"Say? Tadashi right?"

Tadashi nods.

Toka nods "You said you left Senna-Chan with Rukia? Where are they exactly?"

Tadashi falls silent "Shit… I need to call Rukia-nee and tell her."

"Huh?"

Tadashi pulls out his phone and calls his older sister.

 _"Tadashi-nii-chan!!!!!!"_

Tadashi pulls his phone away from his ear "Senna that hurt!!"

 _"Hehe! Sorry Tadashi-nii!"_

Tadashi groans "Put Rukia-nee on the phone."

 _"Okay!!"_

 _Rukia "Tadashi?"_

Tadashi "Rukia-nee? Good you two are together. I'm with Ryuu-nii's classmates. The two girls from the cafe. Ryuu-nii and Rinka are on the third floor. We're on second. By the staircase in the center. Meet here?"

 _"Fine fine. I'm not so sure this was a good idea though. Ryuu's really touchy right now?"_

"It's fine. _hopefully…_ "

 _Rukia sighs "Well be there in 5."_

Tadashi hangs up and looks at the two older girls "My sisters should be here soon."

The two sisters get there and sit down with them.

Rukia "Hi. I'm Ryuu's older sisters Rukia. This is Senna-Chan and I'm assuming you know the trouble maker Tadashi. Sorry if he caused trouble."

Rio and Toka giggles at Tadashi's pout and blush.

Rio "No problem at all. He's been helpful. We wanted to get Chiba and Rinka together but couldn't."

Rukia sighs "They'll work themselves out… I hope…"

Toka "I'm sorry this is random but I can't help but notice something?"

"Huh?"

"You all have different color eyes? Tadashi has Blue? Rukia violet? Senna blueish purpleish?"

The three siblings look at each other then back at the two.

Rukia laughs "I guess we do? I'm guessing you're questioning his eyes?"

Toka "Sorta… no one in class has ever seen them?"

Rio nods "I don't think Rinka has either?"

Senna giggles "Rinka-chan and Ryuu-nii-chan are really close! She-"

Rukia smiles covering her sisters mouth "Excuse her. We don't know if Rinka's seen them or not but they're not like ours. It's best to avoid the topic. Even we try to avoid it when possible."

They change the topic and continue talking

Meanwhile on the third floor

Chiba "Hayami? Can we talk?"

Rinka looks away "Let's just find Senna before anything happens."

"Hayami please just listen to me?"

"No. Look. I know what you're gonna say. Okay. Let's just find her so we can meet back up. I have a feeling Tadashi and Rio shouldn't be together for long."

Chiba blushes "I'm so fucken dead… Hayami can we please talk later?"

"…maybe."

Chiba smiles slightly.

Rinka "But Not now."

"Can you please stop ignoring my texts?"

"My phones on silent. Didn't hear or feel it go off."

Chiba sighs and they keep looking in silence.

 _"Say something Ryuu!! Tell her something!!! Anything!!! Fix it!!! It doesn't feel right like this! Tell her the truth!! Ask her what the kids meant!! Tell her you love her!"_ Chiba shakes the thought and pulls out his phone and calls Tadashi

Tadashi nearly drops his phone being surprised by the ring

Tadashi "It's Ryuu-nii!" He answers "Ryuu-nii? Did you find her?"

 _Chiba "Not yet. Have you two or Yada?"_

"No. She's not on either of these floors. We haven't seen Rukia-nee either. Both have to be on your floor."

 _"Shit. Alright keep looking."_

End call

Tadashi sighs "Rukia-nee? Senna? Can you two go to top floor? Somewhere he can find her then a few minutes later you show up?"

Rukia sighs "Which one of us is older?"

Tadashi rubs his neck "S-sorry…"

Rukia ruffles his hair "Let's go Senna-chan. Hopefully they made up."

Rio and Tadashi "Or made out."

Senna's confused and Rukia and Toka facepalm while Tadashi and Rio look at each other amazing.

Rio "You're… nothing like Chiba at all…"

Rukia "Both of them are weird. Nice meeting you two. Tadashi don't get in trouble."

Tadashi rolls his eyes "Yeah yeah I know I know."

The two sisters leave and Tadashi sighs.

20 minutes later

3rd floor

Ryuu points to a stand "Hayami!"

Rinka looks over and they start running.

Ryuu "Senna-chan! Where have you been?!"

The little girl looks at them "Ryuu-nii-chan! And Rinka-chan!! Did you two make up??"

Rinka "Huh?"

Ryuu puts crosses his arms "Nothing happened between us. But that's not important right now." He kneels down to her level "Senna-chan where have you been? Tadashi and I have been worried!"

Rinka kneels down to Senna's level too "Don't make your nii-chan's worry to much okay?"

Senna nods "Sorry Rinka-chan… Sorry Ryuu-nii-chan…"

Ryuu sighs and ruffles her hair "Don't do it again okay? Come on. Tadashi, Nakamura, and Yada are all looking for you."

Senna smiles "Okay! Let's go!!"

The two teen stand up and face each other.

Rinka "I um. Should get going."

Ryuu "H-Hayami wait!"

Rinka "I need to go home. Bye Chiba. Bye Senna-chan. Glad you found her."

Ryuu "Hayami wait!"

Rinka runs away and Ryuu feels a pain in his chest as he puts a hand over his heart watching her leave.

Senna looks up at him and sees sadness in his eyes (from her angle she can see)

Ryuu touches his cheek remembering the feeling and sighs removing his hand "Let's go Senna-chan…"

End chapter

 _With all honesty I don't know. I wrote this like 12 times. Write, delete, write, delete, write, delete. Over. And over. And over. I just… I've had a lot of homework and somehow am failing my honors classes so if I don't update for awhile that's why. I know my writings not the best but I'm trying to get better and improve._


	10. Monday

Chapter 10

Sunday night

Chiba and his siblings are on the bus going home and Chiba's extremely quiet.

Rukia sighs "Ryuu what's wrong?"

He sighs "Earlier we ran into Hayami. She… caught me off guard again…"

Tadashi rubs his arm nervously since whatever happened was technically his fault.

Tadashi "What happened?"

Ryuu "Nothing. She didn't wanna talk to me and will probably still be ignoring me tomorrow…"

The three siblings look at each other then at the oldest male.

Senna smiles "Don't worry Ryuu-nii-chan! It'll work out!"

Ryuu forces a smile "You're right Senna-chan. Let's go home. What do you three want for dinner?"

Rukia "I can cook?"

Tadashi "Rukia-nee no. You're not allowed to cook unless one of us are supervising. Last time you set the toaster on fire."

"That was one time!"

Tadashi and Ryuu "It was 8!!!"

Rukia rolls her eyes and the get off the bus and start walking.

Rukia "In case you all forgot. I'd like to remind you that Ryuu almost flooded the house making soup."

Ryuu crosses his arms in embarrassment "I was 6. Tadashi was 4 and Senna-Chan wasn't even born yet. So that doesn't count Nee-chan."

Rukia pouts "It does too count!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not! Anyway-"

"-don't ignore me-"

"-what do you two want for dinner?"

Tadashi "I'm just gonna have some leftovers."

Senna "Candy!"

Ryuu "Leftovers it is!"

They continue to talk till they get to their street.

Ryuu puts his arm in front of his siblings "Stop."

Rukia "What Ryuu?"

Ryuu "Theres a car in front of our house. I don't recognize it?"

Rukia thinks for a moment "Mom should be at the hotel in Tokyo waiting for Dad? Tadashi do you have friends coming over?"

Tadashi shakes his head "Not that I know of? Hito-chan said he might stop by to let me borrow his notes?"

"That his car?"

"I think it could be his brothers?"

Senna "Let's go find out!"

They make their way to their house and the random car is empty.

Tadashi sighs "I'm calling Hito-chan."

Ryuu "I'm gonna go check it out."

Rukia grabs his collar "Wait to find out if it's Nanasa or not."

Tadashi "Hito-chan? Where are you?"

 _"Huh? I'm in your room? Why?"_

"Okay so it's not- wait what?! Hito-chan!!! Why?!?!"

The three siblings look at the boy confused

 _"I was gonna give you the notes but you weren't home."_

"How did you even get inside?! The door was locked and no one was home!! Hito-chan what the hell?!?!"

 _Hitoko laughs "Just come inside. Bye Dashi!"_

Tadashi groans "Hito-chan I'm gonna kill you."

 _"Love you too! Now hurry it's important!"_

"Hito-chan wait-"

End call

Tadashi holds his phone annoyed before shoving it in his pocket

"He hung up on me. But yeah that's his car and apparently he's inside and we should hurry."

Rukia "How did he get inside…"

Tadashi rubs his neck "He's been my best friend for almost 10 years. He definitely knows where the spare key is."

Ryuu "Lets just go."

They open the door (which was unlocked) and go inside

"Hito-chan?"

"Nanasa?"

"Hitoko?"

Hitoko comes downstairs "Dashi!"

Tadashi blushes seeing Hitoko in his shirt.

Tadashi "Hito-chan what the hell are you doing here?"

Ryuu "More importantly? How the fuck did you get inside?"

 _"We let him in."_

The four siblings freeze.

Haruka comes in with a tall man.

He had black hair tied back in a short ponytail and sharp red eyes.

Ryuu "D-dad?"

Tadashi and Senna immediately run over to him and hug him. Ryuu and Rukia hesitate and walk over to him slowly before hugging him. Their father hugs his four children

"I'm back."

Senna sniffles "Daddy came home. Daddy's home."

Tadashi has tears streaming down his cheeks "You're here… you're really…"

Rukia's also in tears "Dad… Dad you really came…"

Ryuu tries to hide his tears "You're early… and late…"

Haruka smiles at them and Hitoko sighs.

Hitoko "Told you. It'll be fine Haruka."

Haruka smiles and ruffles the boys purple hair "You were right Hitoko. Thank you."

The family let's go of each other and their father looks at them

"You've all groan so much." He brushes Ryuu's bangs to the side "Hehe. You still cover them huh?"

Ryuu nods slightly embarrassed "But not for the same reason anymore."

Haruka smiles "Tsukki and I already made dinner. Hitoko-San helped too."

Tadashi looks at his boyfriend and rubs his eyes "Hito-chan did you know?"

Hitoko smiles "Don't be mad?"

Tadashi smiles "How can I be mad?"

Tsukki looks at the two young teens and smiles before turning to his daughters.

Tsukki picks up Senna and puts an arm around Rukia "How are two of my girls doing?"

Rukia laughs a little "We're doing great Dad. We all spent the day together."

Senna nods and giggles "We went to the mall and a cafe and to lazer tag and Tadashi-nii and Ryuu-nii did paint ball while me and Rukia-nee looked at a garden!"

Tsukki laughs "That's great! Ryuu did you have fun?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. Laser tag and paint ball are great for practicing aim."

Tadashi looks over there "Ryuu-nii you cheated!! You can't snipe from the roof!!"

Ryuu smirks "I did didn't I?"

Tadashi grumbles in defeat and Hitoko whispers something in his ear visible embarrassing him.

Tsukki "What about you Hitoko? How've you and you're family been?"

Hitoko smiles "Great. My brother is visiting from college and my parents are still working as scientist and doctor."

"And yourself?"

"Same class as Dashi with about the same grades."

Tadashi "Liar! You're doing better than me in 3 classes!"

"And worse than you in the rest so it evens out." Hitoko explains poking him.

The family all talks for awhile and eat dinner together.

Next day

Monday morning

Ryuu wakes up to his dad talking to him.

Tsukki "Ryuu wake up!"

Ryuu yawns and opens one eye "Hmm?"

Tsukki pokes him with a nerf gun "Get up you have school. Haru says you have a girlfriend?"

Ryuu blushes rolling over "We aren't fucken dating and no I do _not_ want to talk about it."

Tsukki pokes him with the gun again "Ryuu. Ryuu? Ryūnosuke! Wake up!!"

The boy groans and sits up "Fuck I'm up! What?!"

"Who is she?"

"I don't have a girlfriend. Please get out so I can get dressed?" Ryuu says climbing out of bed.

His father sighs "I'll be in town for about a month. They scheduled a meeting in America."

Ryuu pauses then nods "Okay… By the way? The younger two really missed you."

"I know… I'm taking all of you to school while I'm here."

Ryuu shakes his head "Sorry but I walk to school with Hayami."

"Hayami? Girlfriend?"

"It's not like that with Hayami!!!! Please get out!!!" Ryuu yells pushing his father out

Tsukki laughs as Ryuu closes the door.

Ryuu gets ready and leaves.

Meanwhile Rinka

Rinka slams against the wall and coughs blood.

Her father picks her up by her shirt "You fucken brat what did you fucken say to me?!"

Rinka smirks with blood dripping from her lip "I said 'fuck you go die before I kill you myself' got a problem with it?"

Her father punches her stomach before throwing her "Get the fuck out of my sight."

Rinka gets up calmly grabs her bag and walks out the door to a fast food place. She goes inside and to the bathroom to make sure she looks normal.

After regetting ready she leaves and starts walking to school

She gets to the place her and Chiba meet and sees him coming.

Chiba looks up from his phone and sees the pigtails "H-Hayami!"

Hayami turns around and sees him running towards her.

"Chiba."

"Let's get to school." He says and they walk in awkward silence

 _Chiba "Say something. Anything. Fix this awkward silence. This isn't us. Think Ryuu think."_

 _Rinka "Don't look at him. Don't speak. Don't let him read your expression. Stay calm."_

Chiba "You're limping."

Rinka "Am not."

"What happened."

"I got hurt training after leaving the mall."

"Oh… thanks again by the way. For helping us find Senna."

She nods "No worries. I'm glad she's okay."

He nods and they stay in awkward silence.

Chiba sighs "Can we talk about it?"

Rinka plays dumb "Talk about what."

"The elephant in the room."

"We're outside. And there's no elephant."

"Hayami please? Can we talk about Saturday?"

"Chiba I…" she trails off blushing and avoiding his gaze.

Chiba reaches for her hand nervously.

They hear a camera click and shoot their guns towards the branch the sound came from.

Karma and Rio jump out of the tree

Karma "That was rude."

Rio "But Karma look at this shot!"

Karma nods "Good good. Later sniper ship."

Chiba and Rinka stand there confused before continuing to walk in the very awkward silence.

The class notices the aura around them when they go inside.

Karma taps Chiba's shoulder "Don't forget. Sniper Ship needs to ditch math."

Chiba just nods and looks at Hayami.

The shy chemist taps Chiba's desk

Chiba looks at her "Hm?"

Okuda "Did something happen?"

Chiba looks away "We won't mess up the mission if that's what you're worried about."

Hayami glances back "We won't miss."

Chiba nods "We have Math after break so it works out."

Hayami looks at him "Partners?"

Chiba nods "Forever."

Korosensei comes in "HELLO MY WONDERFUL STUDENTS!!!!"

He's beside the snipers now "What's going on?! You two finally together!!!"

The two look at each other then look away "just teach Korosensei…"

"Korosensei? This time you might wanna get involved? It's the Tsundere sniper and heartless no eyes."

Korosensei "Nonsense! As a teacher it's my job to help my students!"

Chiba and Rinka give him looks at would definitely kill him if possible "Don't get involved."

Korosensei "Well they still have their mind reading intact! But if you two or off your game you have no chance of killing me!"

Rinka "We aren't off our game! We're normal! Nothings going on!"

Chiba looks at her for a second before nodding "Our aim is fine and we can still focus on our work."

The day goes on till the snipers ditch.

They get in position and wait for the signal

"Hayami can we please talk about it?"

"Stay focused Chiba."

"Hayami please?"

"Pay attention. We'll miss our chance."

"I don't care! Hayami I need to know! What did you mean when you did that?"

Hayami looks through her scope "Rio and Karma are starting to make a scene. Get ready."

"Tck! We're not done with this conversation!" He hisses aiming his gun preparing himself.

Korosensei starts scolding the two devil students and Chiba countdown on his fingers signaling 3-2-1-shoot

At shoot both snipers fire their guns at their target and what a surprise! Korosensei blocks the bullets with a pencil

Korosensei grabs the snipers and takes them back to the classroom and scolded all of them.

Karma "No eyes is good at math and can teach the Tsundere it. I got the top score in math so I have no problem and Tsundere can teach Rio."

They get a lecture till English when Irina comes in.

Irina "So today we'll be working on subduing again. Can I have Chiba and Hayami come up again? You two had the best performance last week. I'd like you two to demonstrate a different way. A more effective way."

The two look at each other then sink under their desk.

Irina's vain pops "You two get up here!!!!"

The two snipers hide

Rinka "No!"

Chiba "Rather not!!"

Irina nudges Toka "What's with them?"

Toka "Something happened with them the other day and they haven't talked much."

Hayami flings her pencil at her friend

Toka glares at her and Hayami smirks

"Oops. My hand slipped."

Chiba smiles "cute…" he whispers louder than he thought.

Rinka blushes and puts her head down and Chiba does too after realizing he said it out loud.

Irina "Huh? Chiba did you speak for once?!"

"Shut up Bitch-sensei…" he grumbles in embarrassment

"Okay you two are clearly not yourselves right now. Did you two break up or something?"

Rio "They didn't break up cause they haven't exactly got together. But that could be changing soon."

Chiba and Rinka both throw something at her to shut her up.

Rinka "Nothing's going on."

Chiba nods and the English class continues

Pe they have hand to hand combat/knife work and of course get partnered.

Chiba blocks her hit "Hayami can we please talk about it."

Hayami goes to stab him again but is blocked "There's nothing to talk about."

"What did you mean by it?"

"I don't know alright. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking okay."

Chiba's guard drops enough for her to knock his knife out of his hand.

Chiba pulls out a spare knife and the fight continues

"Hayami I know you meant something. Please tell me what."

Hayami flips backwards avoiding his combo move "Just forget it Chiba."

"We need to talk about it."

"No we don't."

"Can we at least talk in general?"

"We are."

Chiba restrains her arms and pins her against a tree "Hayami listen. I get it if you don't wanna talk about that. But I can't stand not talking to you. I hate this awkwardness that's been around us all day. If we can't talk in general how are we supposed to be partners."

Hayami blushes seeing his slightly exposed eyes holding embarrassment, passion, hurt, fear, and many other emotions (including something looking like love) in them.

Hayami "We're always partners Chiba. I don't want to hurt that. You're the best friend I've ever had and you mean so much to me."

Chiba leans closer towards her "I feel the same. Hayami I- I… lo-"

His lips are inches from hers but he's cut off by the whistle blowing

Karasama "Gather up!"

Chiba blushes deeply pulling away "I-I'm so sorry Hayami! I-I just- you-" he continues stumbling over his words and Hayami turns red and looks away.

Rinka "It's okay. Let's go back…"

Chiba nods and they walk back in silence just as awkward as this morning.

 _Chiba "What was I thinking?! I can't just k-kiss her! She'll hate me!! Ive never seen her make that face before…"_

Lunch

Chiba and Rinka sit together under the tree trying to prove that there's nothing new going on.

Chiba sighs "Hayami I know you try to avoid the topic so I'm sorry but can I ask you something?"

She looks at him confused

Chiba gulps "Your father?"

She winces and looks away "He leaves today. He should be gone by now. I hope he is."

"What happened between you two? Since we were first years I've noticed that when he comes you're different."

Rinka sets her food down.

Chiba "I'm sorry! You don't to answer! I was just worried about you! If it's to personal I get it you don't have to answer!"

Rinka whispers just loud enough for him and only him to hear "He left when I was 6. But even then he was evil. If I did anything wrong I'd be punished. Everytime he'd come back he'd punish me worse than the last. I always end up with bruises and scars and cuts. I used to be afraid. I used to be terrified of him. But I'm not scared anymore. I know for a fact that I'm stronger and can kill him. And get away with it. I'm not the only one he'd abuse. My mother often took the worse hits when I was younger. And… I wasn't an only child. I had a little brother…" tears start forming in her eyes "father… he… he…" she covers her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Chiba's eyes widen and without hesitation pulls her closer and holds onto her "I'm sorry. I'm here Hayami. I'm here. It's okay. He's gone. He won't hurt you. I'm here. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She cries quietly in his chest hating herself for showing her weak side to him.

Rinka "H-how about you? You said you're fathers coming. What's he like?"

Chiba combs his fingers through her hair calming her down "He travels for business a lot. I don't remember a lot but him but when he comes he always tries to spend time with each of us. Last time I saw him was as a first year. Me and Nee-san remember the most about him. Even though all we remember is him leaving and promising to come back. Tadashi says he remembers spending time with Dad when he comes. Senna… remembers next to nothing about him. Those two look forward to him coming the most. Me and Nee-san… know he's gonna leave. But we enjoy the time we have with him. He surprised us and came home yesterday. He claims to be staying all month."

Rinka smiles genuinely and pulls away from him a little "That sounds amazing and painful."

Chiba nods wipes her eyes "Hayami… I really really want to tell you something."

"What?"

Chiba starts leaning towards her again "You're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. I'm glad we're partners. But do you think we can be… I don't know… more?"

Hayami blushes with their lips so close when the bell rings.

Both pull away fast. Defeated and embarrassed they don't look at each other and go back to class.

Karma taps Chiba's shoulder and he turns around

Chiba "What Karma?"

Karma smirks playing with his pencil "You've been trying to make a move all day haven't you~?"

Chiba's cheeks turn pink and he gives a nervous expression "Shut it…"

Karma snickers "How many times today have you tried? And what happened to make you two so off?"

Chiba sighs relieved "Thank god… you don't know…"

Karma frowns "Rio refuses to tell me. Something about girl code?"

Chiba sighs again "At least only one devil knows and is loyal to Hayami…"

"So since whatever happened how many tines have you tried and failed to confess~"

"To many or not enough." Is all the answer he gives.

The day continues till after school

Chiba and Rinka walk in their not normal not to awkward silence.

"One round of shooting?" The boy suggests nodding to the shooting range the pass daily.

Rinka nods "Sure."

They go in a shoot a few rounds (it's never just one with them)

That stop for a moment and look at each other

"Chiba…"

"Yeah?"

"You're amazing and adorable…"

Chiba shifts awkwardly "A-am not…"

She smirks and continues shooting

They leave and walk home.

Chiba grabs her arm where they go different ways

"Chiba?"

"Hayami please listen. I've been trying to tell you since Saturday."

"What?"

Chiba looks into her eyes "I-I'm not very good with words or emotions but… Hayami with you it's weird. I feel different when I'm with you. I'm not afraid to talk or tell you stuff. I didn't understand why for awhile but at the same time I think I've always known. I thought I just admired your skills but it's more than that. You're beautiful and kind and talented and smart and my partner. I want to be more than just sniping partners. I-I think I…"

Hayami smiles seeing his extreme embarrassment but doesn't feel bad (she knows he's scared but happy)

"Chiba I…"

Chiba leans towards her again and his lips reach her cheek "I think I love you Hayami."

He walks away leaving her standing there in shock and embarrassment and joy.

Hayami smiles touching her cheek "i love you too…" she says quietly.

Chiba gets to his house and goes inside quietly trying to sneak to his room.

Rukia "Ryuu? That you?"

Ryuu flinches "Y-yeah! I'm home!"

Tsukki comes into the living room "Ryuu! How was school?"

"Fine…"

"Oi you ight? You're really red?"

Rukia looks into the room "Oh god… Ryuu what happened… did you?"

Ryuu rubs his neck nervously "I'm going up to my room. I have homework. Nee-san? Can you come help me?"

Tsukki "I can? We can have some father-son bonding!"

Ryuu sighs "Okay. Nee-san I still wanna talk later…"

Rukia nods "Okay."

Ryuu turns to his father "I have the textbook in my room."

Tsukki nods "Do you do your homework there?"

"Yeah. Tadashi and Senna-chan can be loud so I either do homework in my room or at the cafe with Hayami."

"Who's Hayami?"

"Ryuu-nii's not so secret crush." Tadashi says walking past.

Ryuu grabs his collar "Tadashi!! It's not like that with Hayami!!"

Tadashi smirks "It's really no secret you two like each other. Literally everyone knows."

Tsukki "Wait… Ryuu has a crush?"

Tadashi nods "Yeah on a cute girl in his class. Her names Hayami Rinka."

"Tadashi!!!"

Tadashi snickers and runs away.

Ryuu groans "On second thought I don't need help…"

Tsukki frowns "We're gonna fucken bond bitch."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Fine. Just help me with my homework and don't ask about Hayami."

"Okay!"

20 minutes later

Tsukki "So Hayami Rinka?"

"Oh my god seriously?!?!"

Tsukki laughs "Tell you're father about her! Is she your first crush?"

Ryuu continues working on the English.

Tsukki "Tell me something!"

Ryuu sighs "Hayami and I have been good friends all year and have a more businesslike relationship than you'd expect from 15 year olds."

"Have you two done it?"

"No!!"

"Have you considered?"

"No way!!!!" Ryuu yells annoyed.

"So it's an innocent crush?"

Ryuu looks to the side (his bangs are pinned back) "Not the point…"

"So yes? Do have a mature relationship or innocent relationship?"

"We're partners and have a more businesslike relationship than romantic."

"Would you like it to be romantic?"

No comment from the young boy.

Tsukki starts laughing and messes with his hair "I never thought I'd see the day you'd be flustered over having a crush!!"

Ryuu groans and covers his face "Shut up shut up shut up shut up!!!"

"Tell me about her."

"What's that Senna-chan! You need my help! Okay coming!!" Ryuu yells running out of his room.

Tsukki "Hey get back here!! Senna-chan didn't call you!!! Ryuu!!!!"

Ryuu runs into Senna's room and clocks the door before sinking down and smiling at his little sister

Ryuu "How about we play dolls?"

Senna blinks then nods happily and the two siblings begin to play.

8:00pm

Haruka "Dinners ready!!"

Everyone in the family makes their way to the table to eat.

Haruka "So? How was everyone's day?"

Rukia smiles "I got a B on my Japanese essay!"

"Good job!"

Tadashi "Hito-chan and I went to an arcade and almost beat the high score."

Ryuu looks at him "You did beat it or almost?"

"Almost?"

Ryuu smirks "Sounds like I need to beat my own high score again! I can't lose to you!"

Tadashi glares at him "You and Rinka need to stop breaking the game!!"

"We don't break it we just have experience in the game is all."

Haruka "Boys. You don't have to compete at everything…"

Tadashi and Ryuu "Yes we do!!!!"

Ryuu "I can't lose to my little brother!!"

Tadashi "I can't lose to someone in the End Class!!!"

Ryuu "This doesn't have anything to do with school!! And I _can_ get out of there!! My grades are beyond good enough to leave!!!! I _chose_ to stay in there!!"

"Why?! What's so great about the End Class?! What's with you guys!! The school knows it's worse than death yet you all are so alive!! You're all supposed to be misfits!!"

Haruka and Tsukki "Both of you knock it off!!"

Ryuu "I stay in there cause its fun!! We have fun in the End Class!! We're all just a band of misfits not welcome on the main campus! Yeah it was hell at first but it's changed!!! All of us are more alive and have more than now than we ever have!! I'm _glad_ I'm in E-3! It's the best thing for me!"

"You're only saying that cause Hayami's there!"

"Yes Hayami does make it better but she's the not the reason I'm there!"

Rukia slams her hands on the table and stands up "Both of you knock it off or you're grounded!!!!"

Senna continues eating like nothings happening and their parents are confused at how much Tadashi and Ryuu listen to their sister.

The boys grumble and stab each other under the table.

Rukia sighs "Senna-chan how was school?"

Senna smiles "Great! At break we played tag and I won!"

Rukia smiles and giggles "Good job Senna-chan! Now. Tadashi and Ryuu."

Both flinch ready for a lecture.

Rukia smiles a deadly smile "Tadashi you're doing all the chores tonight."

"Yes Rukia-nee…"

"And Ryuu."

"Shit yes…?"

"We need to talk after dinner."

He nods and dinner continues like a normal family (I don't have much experience with a "normal" family so Idk)

After dinner in Chiba's room

Rukia crosses her arms "Ryuu."

Ryuu gulps ready for another lecture on how he needs to set a good example

Rukia smiles "How was school?"

Ryuu looks confused then realizes what she means and sighs hugging his pillow "I saw her this morning and we walked to school together but it was just awkward and we couldn't talk. During break I tried talking to her about it again but that didn't work. At lunch we were able to talk in general but not about Saturday. Then when we walked home we went shooting so I hoped we could talk about it but didn't. Finally when we got to where we go different ways I- I confessed! _And kissed her cheek…_ "

Rukia smiles "You confessed your feelings for her?!"

Ryuu squeezes his pillow and nods "Nee-san… I'm gonna die…"

Rukia punch's him "You're not gonna die. Now what aren't you telling me?"

"I may or may not have tried to kiss her like 3 times today before kissing her cheek…"

Rukia burst out laughing

"Nee-san it's not funny!!!"

"Yes it is! Wait wait wait!! _Where_ did you try kissing her each time?!"

Ryuu covers the lower half of his face and looks to the side (eyes still exposed) "I tried to kiss her on the lips…"

Rukia squeals "Ryuu you tried to kiss Rinka on the lips!!!!"

Ryuu turns beet red worrying that his family (or gossip loving teacher) heard "Sh-Shut up Nee-san!!! Stop laughing it's not funny!!!"

"Yes it is!! It's also adorable!!!"

"It's not adorable!!! It's embarrassing!!!! Nee-san I can't face her tomorrow after that!! Hell she kissed my cheek and we couldn't talk for 2 days!! I tried to kiss her lips 2-3 different times before kissing her cheek and leaving!! I haven't gotten even a text from her since!!"

Rukia smirks at him "You two have such a weird relationship. You both clearly like each other and have shown it by being affectionate yet you still panic."

"WE'RE BOTH AWKWARD OKAY!!!!!"

Rukia laughs and lays back "You're painfully awkward it's so difficult to help you!"

Ryuu hits her with a pillow "I'm well aware that I'm not the best with emotions and how to deal with them!"

The two continue their conversation

Meanwhile Rinka

Rinka lays on her bed touching her cheek

 _"Chiba… confessed… all day he was trying to make a move but I kept ignoring him… pushing him away… he said he loves me… he tried kissing my lips a few times… I wonder how it would feel…"_

She closes her eyes imagining Chiba leaning to kiss her again and thinks of his lips on hers.

She opens her eyes and touches her lips blushing slightly.

 _"I wish he did… what if he did…"_

End chapter

 _I made sure to write this as soon as I got a chance!! So early update since I never know when I can write another!!_

 _Thank you for support everyone!!_


	11. Finally

Chapter 11

Chiba wakes up and catches the nerf bullet shot by Tadashi

Ryuu yawns "I'm not even awake come on?"

Tadashi scoffs "Wake up. You still need to fix whatever happened with Rinka."

Ryuu rolls over hiding his face "Tadashi?"

"Huh?"

"Replace that nerf gun with a real gun and kill me."

Tadashi swear drops "A-are you okay?"

Ryuu lays on his back spread out like a star staring at the roof "No. not okay at all. Things are probably gonna be even weirder with Hayami…!!"

Tadashi rolls his eyes "You're so whiny Ryuu-nii…"

"Oh shut up. You were really weird around the time the moon disappeared. Aka the time _Hito-chan_ -"

Tadashi blushes "You made your point! But still! I wasn't this weird."

Ryuu sits up "Fucken bet."

Tadashi crosses his arms waiting.

Ryuu "About a month before it happened you were really fidgety and blushy? I honestly don't have great memory and hardly remember much about what happened last week but I know that you were really weird and jumpy for awhile there."

Tadashi shoots him again and Ryuu lays down dodging it.

Ryuu "Wake me up for school."

"We have school dumbass!!!"

Ryuu jumps up "Fuck!!!! That's right!!!!"

Tadashi sighs and leaves as Ryuu gets ready.

Ryuu leaves and gets to the meeting place the same time as Rinka.

Chiba "H-hey Hayami…"

Rinka nods "Morning Chiba…"

Awkward silence the whole walk~~

Rinka gets annoyed of the silence and decides to tease him a little "Have you been making Senna-chan eat all of Broccoli-Chan's friends?"

Chiba smiles and blushes slightly "I'll never live that down will I?"

"Never."

Chiba laughs a little "Dad's been taking care of Senna so it works."

Rinka smiles and the silence is less awkward.

They get to school and the class notices they're acting a little off but ignores it.

Until target practice at pe when both miss catching the attention of a few classmates.

"Hayami? Chiba?"

Chiba "It was just a fluke. Right Hayami?"

Rinka nods "We don't miss such easy shots… right…?"

Both fire and miss entirely which catches the rest of their attention.

Karasama raises an eyebrow "Is everything alright here?"

Chiba "I… need a different gun. This ones hard to aim with."

Rinka "I would also like different guns. These are hard to handle."

Karasama nods and takes the two to get different guns.

Karasama "You two or more quiet than usual and both of your aims have been off. Chiba more so."

Chiba rubs his arm nervously "Sorry Karasama-sensei. Some personal stuffs going on…"

Karasama nods and notices both of them blushing a little.

Korosensei appears and grabs Karasama before running away again and trapping the two snipers in the shed.

Karasama "What're you doing."

Korosensei "Those two need to work everything out. If not they'll never get back into shape and never kill me."

Karasama sighs and looks at the store house feeling sorry for them.

Meanwhile inside

Chiba tried opening the door "Locked."

Rinka tries the window "Also locked."

She sits down on the shelf and Chiba slides down against the wall.

"So we're trapped in here? Korosensei already blocked the door and window so we have no way out." Rinka explains looking at the window that was cover by wood.

Chiba nods "Any idea why"

Rinka thinks for a moment "We were struggling with short range shooting? He probably locked us in here so we can practice without the class."

Chiba nods "Seems reasonable. But Hayami honestly. How often does something reasonable happen when Korosensei's involed?"

"Next to never."

Both sigh and sit in borderline comfortable and uncomfortable silence.

Until Chiba breaks it that is

Chiba "I'm sorry."

Rinka looks up "Huh?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday… I wasn't thinking."

"Wasn't thinking which time?"

Chiba blushes "Oh you did notice… haha fuck…"

Rinka jumps off the shelf and sits across from him "Did you actually believe I didn't notice you trying to kiss me on the lips?"

Chiba's cheeks darken

"And that you said you like me?"

He covers his face "Hayami I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted you to know how I felt and I put us in an awkward situation and you probably hate me and don't wanna be partners anymore and-"

Hayami picks his head up "Chiba you're such an idiot at times."

He's glad she can't see the nervousness in his eyes

Hayami "I'm the one that should apologize. If I hadn't kissed your cheek on Saturday then we wouldn't be in this situation. You'd still only see me as a partner."

"Hayami… _i cant believe I'm about to say this…_ I've kinda sorta maybe possibly had a crush on you… before that…" he shrinks a little feeling ashamed and embarrassed to say it out loud.

Rinka blushes "Guess that makes two of us…" she laughs awkward then runs her hand through Chiba's bangs exposing his eyes.

Chiba blushes as Rinka smiles leaning towards him

"I really love your eyes Chiba. They're so beautiful and intense."

He can't look away from her green eyed gaze staring into his red one.

She leans towards him more.

Chiba blushes deeply with their lips getting closer.

Just as their lips are about to meet the door opens and Rio, Karma, Isogai, and Maehara all come in.

Rio raises an eyebrow suggestively "What's going on here?"

The two snipers push away from each other quickly and turn completely red "Nothing!"

Karma "Certainly didn't look like nothing~?"

Before anyone could ask anything else the snipers left and are on opposite sides of the field.

Karma "Did they kiss or not?"

Rio shakes her head "Almost."

Isogai sighs and puts a hand on his hip "I see them flirting all the time when they go to the cafe. I swear if they don't get together soon I'm gonna start giving them the couples menu."

Other 3 "DO IT."

Isogai sweardrops "Okay?"

Maehara "Me and Rio will go talk to Hayami. Isogai make sure Karma doesn't kill Chiba."

Isogai nods and they each go after them.

Chiba sits in a tree covering his face mentality cursing.

Karma and Isogai sit on both sides of him.

Karma "So you kiss her?"

"No. Fuck off."

Isogai "What happened Chiba?"

Chiba groans "Not you too Isogai?"

Isogai smiles "I'm worried about you two? You've been off for a few days now?"

"Since Saturday… it's Tuesday…" Chiba groans looking up.

Karma "Care to explain what happened~?"

"Rather not. Can you two just leave me alone."

Karma holds up his phone "Looky what I have though~?"

Chiba turns completely red seeing Karma's photo album names "Sniper Ship blackmail" full of pictures of them.

"H-how did you even get this?!?!" Chiba yells at the picture of them asleep together.

Isogai "So that's what happened? Did you two do it?"

"No!! This was taken out of context!!"

Karma clicks another picture of Chiba trying to kiss Hayami on the lips

Chiba tries to grab the phone but misses.

Karma "Ah ah ah. I'll send the best pictures to the class~?"

"What do you want from me Karma."

Karma smirks "I'm just having a little fun?"

Isogai's looking through the pictures "Chiba you talk a lot when with or about Hayami."

Chiba stays silent looking at the floor with a wobbly look.

Isogai "Chiba? Who's this?"

Chiba looks at the picture of him, Rinka, and Rukia.

Chiba "That's my older sister?"

Isogai nods "Hayami's met your family already? Have you met hers?"

"I'm leaving. We still have class."

While this went on…

Hayami lays down on a tree branch with a little light shining through on her.

Rinka "Rio I don't wanna talk about it. Maehara go away."

Maehara "R00d!"

"This is a verbal conversation but I'm assuming that was R-0-0-d?"

"Yes."

"Why are you like this."

Maehara finger guns "I have no idea."

Rio "So at least tell us what we interrupted?"

Rinka blushes "I may or may not have broke things even more…"

"Meaning?"

"Things are gonna be even weirder probably. I really messed up and now… because of one thing I might lose the best friend I've ever had…"

Maehara "Wow. I never thought I'd hear Hayami Rinka, best female sniper in the class, say something like that? It's kinda cute…"

Rio "Back off! She's Chiba's!!"

Rinka covers her face.

Maehara "Yeah she's cute and all but she's more for Chiba. And I know how much she means to Chiba so I'm definitely keeping her at arms length. I promised him I wouldn't hit on her and if I break a promise with the best sniper? I'm dead. Anyway were you two about to kiss?"

Hayami sits up and climbs higher into the tree without saying anything which says everything.

Rio "So Yes?"

A pine cone hits both on the head

Rinka smirks "Oops. My foot slipped."

Rio "Just kiss him already!"

Another hits her.

Rinka "Shut up!! I'm not in love with Chiba!"

"First off neither of us said you were."

"Second you're definitely in love with him."

Rinka sighs staring at the sky "Our relationship isn't any of your business."

The bell rings signaling its time for the next class.

Once in the classroom Chiba and Rinka make eye contact then look away immediately.

Kayano taps Nagisa's shoulder "It's getting worse."

Nagisa nods "This is the first time they've been like this."

The class all mutter to each other about the strange snipers.

Chiba taps Hayami's shoulder and hand her a note with only Karma noticing. (Karma sees all. He is all knowing. Bow before him )

Hayami reads the note to herself _"I wanna talk after school. Btw_ _you look really cute when you're blushing. C.R."_

Rinka blushes then passes the note back.

Chiba opens the folded paper and reads her response _"Our training area? Also I'm not cute. H.R."_

Chiba smiles to himself then passes the note back _"Of course. We can continue this argument there~ C.R."_

Hayami looks at the note then nods and the two wait till the day is over before walking together in weird silence to an area in the mountains where it's an open meadow with floors and a few trees and animals.

They sit down together under a tree.

Chiba smiles laying down in the grass "It's so peaceful and nice here huh Hayami?"

Rinka nods "Yeah…"

A breeze blows by exposing Chiba's eyes.

Rinka smiles noticing he makes no attempt to cover them.

Chiba notices her look "Do they bother you? I can make sure they stay covered if they make you uncomfortable?"

Rinka shakes her head "I'm glad you're comfortable enough to let me see you're eyes. They don't scare me or bother me and I absolutely don't mind at all. Do you?"

Chiba smiles staring up at the sky "My bangs block out the world a lot. It's nice to be able to see everything without worrying. And… _it's nice to not have someone scream when they see them…_ "

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

They sit in silence for a bit just enjoying everything both wanting to talk about what happened but don't want to ruin the moment.

Chiba sees her writing stuff down and glances at the page a little "What's that?"

"Sketchbook. I like to draw sometimes."

Chiba sits up and scoots closer being curious.

Rinka shuts the book "No."

"Please?"

"No way. Absolutely not."

Chiba pouts "Ha~ya~miiii~~~ please?"

She hugs her sketchbook close to her and looks away from him "Chiba. No."

He sighs "Fine fine."

He plays with a flower as she sketches.

"Hayami…?"

"Hmm?"

"About earlier?"

She closes her sketchbook and turns to him.

Chiba rubs his neck nervously "Before they came in… did… did you mean what you said?"

Hayami nods "Did you?"

Chiba nods "I-I like you Hayami." He shrinks a little.

Hayami smiles shyly "I like you too Chiba…"

They sit in silence for a few moments

Hayami "Chiba? Question?"

"Huh?"

"What are we now…"

Chiba thinks for a moment "We- we could be… boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Rinka smirks cheekily "Is that you're lame way of asking me out?"

"Would you rather I ask you out Bitch-sensei style?"

Hayami laughs "That'd be amusing."

Chiba rolls his half exposed eyes then picks a flower and puts it offers it to Rinka.

"What's this?"

Chiba smiles and hides his blush behind the flower "I can't subdue you when I'm this nervous and embarrassed." His lips brush against the petals as he gives it to her "But I really do like you and wanna go out. What do you say Hayami?"

Hayami blushes deeply and takes the flower and covers her face " _How did that work more…"_

Chiba "Hm?"

"Nothing…"

Chiba "So is that a yes?"

Rinka nods "Y-yes…"

Chiba smiles and kisses her cheek playfully.

"Ch-Chiba!"

He snickers as she punches him playfully.

They laugh and look at each other.

His eyes fall to her lips.

Rinka blushes as Chiba brings his hand to her chin tilting it slightly as he leans towards her.

Once again their lips are nearly touching but this time nothing stops them from connecting. The world around them fades away as they melt into each other.

Chiba pulls away and looks at her seeing her guard completely down.

Rinka blushes at his fond yet shy smile.

Chiba "That was worth the wait."

Rinka nods "Definitely."

End chapter

 _I've had some extra time lately which is surprising but good so here's an update!! Like always I have no idea when I can update next but I should definitely have at least one more chapter done this month._


	12. After it happened

Chapter 12

Chiba and Rinka are walking back from their meadow both still blushing and kinda awkward.

Rinka feels his fingers brush against hers before letting their fingers interlock.

Chiba feels a heat raise to his cheeks as Rinka laces her fingers between his.

 _"Nufufufufu…"_

Neither know that their target is taking pictures and has been watching/taking pictures of them for awhile.

They get to where they go separate ways and let go of each other.

Chiba smiles shyly "Bye Hayami. See ya tomorrow."

Rinka returns the smile by giving him a side hug "See ya tomorrow."

"Also? Just a thing?"

"Hmm?"

Chiba whispers just loud enough for her to hear "Should we keep this between us?"

Rinka thinks for a moment then nods "For now. Let's… not tell the class just yet. I want to enjoy this with only you for a little."

Chiba smiles "Me too." He kisses her cheek then smirks "You didn't think I'd leave with just a side hug did you?"

She smiles "Dork. Bye."

"Bye."

They go their separate ways

Rinka walks with her headphones in listening to music until she sees Rio and Toka sitting outside a cafe in great disguises obviously not waiting for her to walk by at all.

Rinka puts a hand on her hip looking at them "If you're going for inconspicuous I suggest Toka hair down and Rio a braid. Normal glasses for Toka and Rio sunglasses. Casually clothes would also help."

The two girls smile and look at her.

"We know what to do and what not to do."

Rinka rolls her eyes "See ya at school tomorrow."

She tries to leave but her friends walk on both sides of her.

Rio "Spill it."

Toka "What happened and where'd you go."

Rinka rolls her eyes "Nothing happened. And me and Chiba were walking around."

"A date~?"

"No."

"Did you two sort things out and start dating yet?"

Rinka fails to hide her blush "Sh-Shut up! It's not like that!"

Rio frowns "So you two decided to hide your relationship from us?"

"We're not a thing. We're partners."

Toka "Uh huh? So that flower in your hair isn't from Chiba?"

Rinka touches the flower and thinks about what happened

 _Memory_

 _Rinka hides her blush behind the flower after the two snipers lips separated._

 _Chiba chuckles and takes the flower placing it behind her ear_

 _"You look really cute Hayami."_

 _Rinka feels embarrassed by his words and the recent connection between them._

End memory

Rinkas cheeks are dusted pink "So he gave me a flower. Big deal. I gave him chocolate on Valentine's Day? It doesn't necessarily mean anything?"

"Okay but? You totally like him and he likes you."

Rinka sighs "So what? He only sees me as a partner in arms. We don't need things to be even weirder."

Rio "You two were so close to kissing earlier though!! He's tried making a move multiple times!!"

Rinka looks away "We weren't gonna kiss. I was just… fixing his bangs."

Rio raises an eyebrow "Uh Huh? And they were messed up because?"

"Korosensei was going at Mach 15 speed so the wind messed his bangs up." Rinka explains unintentionally being vague

"So you were fixing them?"

"Mhmm."

"And he let you see his eyes."

Rinka shrugs "I mean I know what they look like and color but I didn't see that time."

"And you know because?"

"When I spent the night at his house I saw his eyes in the morning."

"Because?"

"Bed head. His eyes were exposed."

"And he let you see him before he covered his eyes?"

"He did literally just wake up."

"So you were in the same room?"

Rinka shrugs "Who's to say."

"So yes?"

"Who knows."

"Did you share a bed?"

"Don't remember."

"So yes again."

"Don't know."

"Did you two cuddle or do it~?"

This time Rinka reacts embarrassed "The fuck?! Why would you think we did it?!"

"So you two cuddled then!"

"Aww so cute!!!!"

"Our Rinka's all grown up!!!"

Rinka blushes thinking about when she woke up that morning trapped in his arms.

Rinka crosses her arms "We didn't. We didn't share a bed but a did share a room cause his sister insisted I stay with him."

"Uh huh? So just out of curiosity? How many times have you done that thing where you grab onto someone's arm to avoid getting lost him?"

Rinka rubs her arm "I don't think I have actually… maybe a couple times at the arcade after a crowd shows up."

They continue to pry about what happened the nature of the two snipers personal relationship.

Rinka "Wait a second. Where's Karma."

Rio smirks "With Chiba~"

"Fuck. Chiba's so dead…"

While this went on Chiba and Karma.

Chiba "Karma no."

"Karma yes. Nagisa what do you think happened? Do you think Chiba made the first move or Hayami?"

Chiba groans.

Nagisa "Karma-kun stop teasing Chiba."

"Thank you Nagisa!"

Nagisa smiles.

Karma frowns "Chiba's been trying to make a move for awhile so probably him. But it'd be amusing if she did."

Chiba rolls his eyes and puts his headphones back on and turns up the music.

Nagisa sweat drops and Karma starts yelling and holds his phone in front of Chiba.

Chiba tries deleting the picture of him and Rinka about to kiss in the store house.

Chiba takes his headphones off and "Karma delete that!!"

Karma hides his phone "Then do tell what happened with Hayami~?"

Chiba pouts "And if I don't?"

"I can send the best pictures have to the class!"

Nagisa "Believe me. He will."

Chiba thinks back to the time he and Rinka both randomly got a picture of Nagisa in girl clothes from Karma.

Chiba sighs "Nothing happened. We tried to Sorta things out but made things weirder." He shrugs "Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

He some how escapes the red devil and goes home.

Rukia grabs his arm as soon as he comes in "Ryuu quick!!"

She drags him to Senna's door and hushes him before putting an ear against it.

Chiba sighs doing the same.

 _Senna "Are you sure?"_

 _Tadashi "Mhmm. I'm absolutely positive. There's so monsters anymore. You know why?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I took care of them so they won't scare you anymore."_

Ryuu smiles

 _Senna "But- but I saw a yellow thing fly past!"_

 _Tadashi laughs slightly "Don't worry Senna. I'll slay any monster that comes. Okay?"_

 _"Okay!"_

There's the sound of wind blowing

 _Senna "Eep!"_

 _Tadashi "Hey not so tight? Don't worry Senna. I'm right here. There's no monsters. It's just the wind."_

 _"Mmmm…"_

 _Tadashi sighs "I told you not to watch that movie didn't I…"_

 _"Don't tell Ryuu-nii or Rukia-nee?"_

 _Tadashi laughs "How about we make a deal? If you don't tell them about what you saw earlier with Hito-chan then I won't tell them that you watched the movie we all agreed you couldn't watch."_

 _"Deal…"_

 _Tadashi chuckles "Good. Seriously though. Never say a word about earlier."_

 _Senna giggles._

Ryuu and Rukia move away from the door and go to Rukia's room.

Ryuu "So Senna watched the horror movie we told her not to watch and something happened between Tadashi and his boyfriend."

Rukia nods "And where do we stand on it?"

Ryuu thinks for a moment "Well is good that Tadashi's stepping up and taking care of her so we won't get mad. I'm curious about what happened with Nanasa though."

Rukia nods "I think I know what happened. Earlier I heard them talking about it."

Ryuu nods for her to go on.

Rukia "Tadashi was walking Senna Home from school with Hitoko and it sounded like either Hitoko kissed him with tongue or licked him."

Ryuu makes a grosses out face "Either way ewww!"

Rukia "You won't be saying eww if it's between you and Rinka."

Ryuu hugs a pillow to hide his blush and smile "Can we not compare them to me and Hayami?"

Rukia "Oh god. What happened. You're doing that thing again."

Ryuu tells her about his day and how they got locked in the shed and almost kissed and how they went to the meadow and did kiss and everything else.

He glances from behind the pillow and his bangs.

Rukia lights up "That's great! You're first kiss!!! She's your first girlfriend!!! Awwww!!!!! Ryuu!!!!! I'm so proud!!!! When are you gonna bring her over again?! Soon?? It has to be before Dad leaves!"

Ryuu throws s pillow at her "Nee-san!!!!"

Rukia giggles and pesters for more information that he gives.

Rukia "So when you guys were in the shed and almost kissed???"

The boy squeezes the pillow "She's the one that started leaning first…"

"And the next time?"

"Well… I did…"

"Did you two actually kiss that time?"

Ryuu nods touching his lips remembering the feeling.

Rukia smiles "You know? You're not as big of a mess as I was expecting??"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "I ran into some classmates on the way here. I keep a straight face with them so that calmed me down enough to not shut down."

Rukia smiles "What else?"

Ryuu continues telling her about what happened.

A few hours later.

Ryuu's laying in his room with headphones on smiling while sketching a picture of Rinka.

He doesn't hear his father come him.

Tsukki looks over his shoulder at the drawing and notices then hearts around the girl.

He taps his son's shoulder startling him.

Ryuu closes his book quickly "H-hey Dad? What's up?"

Tsukki smiles "How about you and Tadashi come with me to pick up dinner?"

Ryuu smiles "Alright. Now?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. I'll get Tadashi."

"I got him son? Just go downstairs and wait while I get Tadashi."

Ryuu shrugs "Well okay." He grabs his phone and heads downstairs while his father gets Tadashi.

Tadashi giggles "Hito-chan you're so cute sometimes."

There's a knock on his door "One sec Hito-Chan." He takes off his headphones "Yeah?"

Tsukki opens the door "Hey Tadashi? How about you and Ryuu come with me to pick up dinner?"

Tadashi smiles "Okay. One second."

He puts his headphones back on "I'll call you later Hito-chan. Bye."

 _"Bye Dashi"_

Tadashi ends the Skype and follows his dad downstairs

Ryuu's putting his shoes on while smiling at his phone.

Tadashi "Stop drooling over your girlfriend."

Ryuu turns his phone off and shoves it in his pocket pouting "First off. I was looking at a picture my classmates sent me."

"Of you're girlfriend."

"Of Nagisa. My _male_ classmate."

Tadashi smirks putting his shoes on "Uh huh?"

Ryuu turns his phone back on and unlocks it showing him a picture of Nagisa with his hair in a bun.

Tadashi "You sure that's a boy?"

Ryuu laughs and looks at the picture "Yeah. He just has long hair. It's about as long as Hayami's."

Tsukki "Come on boys."

They go to the car and Ryuu takes the front and Tadashi's in the back.

Tsukki "So hows school going? Both of you?"

Tadashi "It's good. There's a festival coming up."

Ryuu "Oh yeah. The Halloween festival is next month… Isogai and Kataoka were talking about it…"

Tadashi "What's the weird class gonna do this time?"

Ryuu shrugs "Who knows. Probably something that only Class E-3 could pull off."

Tadashi rolls his eyes noticing his smirk "I don't understand you people."

Ryuu chuckles.

Tsukki "Speaking of the End Class? Ryuu? Haru said you want to stay there?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. I like it there. It's a lot better than the main campus plus we get good exercise hiking up and down the mountain."

"And you have a girlfriend in that class?"

Tadashi starts laughing.

Ryuu blushes "I-it's not like that!!"

Tsukki chuckles "I heard Rukia yelling about it earlier. First?"

Ryuu looks out the window "It's nothing…"

Tsukki "You should bring her over for dinner soon. I wanna meet my son's first girlfriend! Yours too Tadashi!"

Both brothers start laughing.

Tadashi "I don't have a girlfriend."

"Huh? You don't??? I heard you earlier Skyping someone and say I love you?"

"Hate to break it to you Dad? But I'm not gonna have a girlfriend for a while. Not really interested."

30 morning later

The Chiba family's and Hitoko all eating the dinner and talking about their days.

Hitokos here to work on a project with Tadashi.

Not surprising the topic of dating comes up again.

Ryuu shrinks a little "It's not like that with Hayami……"

Haruka "Oh but that time she came over? You were so happy and really enjoyed spending time with her?"

"Cause she's my best friend. I don't get it? You never say anything when Tadashi brings his best friend over?"

"That's different. Tadashi and Hitoko are both guys"

Tadashi "What's that have to do with it?"

"Huh?"

"Mom… Dad… I have something to say…"

Hitoko looks at him slightly surprised.

Tadashi intertwines his hand with Hitoko's

"I-I'm gay."

Hitoko smiles and Tadashi's parents are quiet

Haruka "You two are dating aren't you."

The two boys nod.

Hitoko "Please don't be mad?"

"God fucken damnit. You couldn't have waited till the end of the month to come out?!" Haru asks annoyed handing Tsukki 2,000

Tadashi "Wait did you two place a bet on this?!?!"

"Yea."

"You're not the best at hiding stuff."

Tsukki "I honestly thought you two were together last time I was here."

Both boys are dark red and the other siblings laugh

Dinner continues on talking mostly about them much to Ryuu appreciation.

Ryuu smiles _'Thank god they're paying attention to them and not me and Hayami…'_

End chapter


	13. Next

Chapter 13

Next day

Ryuu and Rinka meet up at their spot and walk to school.

You'd think it be less awkward right? Wrong. More awkward.

Chiba blushes and nervously attempts to hold her hand.

Rinka's cheeks match his as they lace their fingers together.

Rinka smiles "Carrot-san."

Chiba pouts and pulls out his phone and shows her a picture of her blushing holding Shirohi

Rinka "Hey when'd you even take that?!"

Chiba smiles and laughs a little "Who knows."

Rinka rolls her eyes and they get to the mountain and begin the hike to class teasing each other a lot.

They near the building and let go of the others hand

Karma nudges Rio and nods to the snipers

Karma "What's the deal?"

Rio "I'm like 99% sure that they started dating yesterday but agreed to hide it."

Karma nods "So how do you wanna do this?"

Rio sighs and smiles "Maybe we should let them have today? Or be very subtle about it."

Karma sighs and looks at Rio then looks away seeing her smile "Fine… we'll be subtle about it…"

The sniper ship walks into the classroom and no one misses the blush and nervousness both have.

Class starts and Korosensei appears and the room suddenly is covered in hearts.

Korosensei "Congratulations on the new couple!!!!!!"

Everyone's confused and Chiba and Rinka look at each other.

Korosensei "Karma and Nakamura!! Our class devils are finally dating!!!"

No one in the class thought they would see the day Karma and Rio both blushing at the news.

Everyone's confused and freaking out.

Karma "We aren't the ones dating!"

Rio "The snipers are!!"

Chiba "I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Rinka "We aren't dating either?"

"Ritsu the pictures of 'Sniper Ship'."

Ritsu "Scanning files… I have no record for 'Sniper Ship' aside from these."

3 pictures of Chiba and Rinka are shown. One of them sniping like normal, one walking home, and one of them teasing each other.

Ritsu "Should I search 'Devil Duo'?"

"Yes."

"Searching… I have found many results." Her screen fills with pictures of Karma and Rio acting couplely.

Karma steps back blushing deeply and Rio looks confused.

Karma "Ritsu how do you even get those? They never happened??"

Rio smiles slightly "Oh hey that's when we were spying on Chiba and Rinka and Chiba gave her something he'd won?"

Karma nods "The other one is from when we are gonna buy Nagisa a nurse outfit."

Nagisa "Why were you gonna buy me a nurse outfit?!?!"

"Fun."

Nagisa sulks and the class look at the pictures on Ritsu's screen.

Maehara smirks "Who'd've thought the devils would get together before the snipers did?"

Karma and Rio "We aren't dating!!! The snipers are!!!!"

Korosensei looks through his book of gossip "I wish they were! But unfortunately the snipers aren't dating yet. However I have proof the devils are! Look!!!"

He holds up a picture of Karma and Rio looking like they were gonna kiss.

Chiba and Rinka fist bump and nod to Sugaya quietly thanking him for the picture.

Sugaya smiles and looks away.

Karma notices "You bastards…"

The day continues uneventful other than Karma trying to expose the snipers.

English class comes.

Irina "Okay. Warning for tomorrow's class! You'll all be working on the kill moves and try to raise your hits."

Everyone groans and covers there mouths blushing deeply.

Most of them haven't had their first kiss and aren't looking forward to it being with their teacher.

Irina "This time I'll let you pick your partners but I'm assuming Karma is with Nakamura? And Chiba with Hayami?"

The four blush.

Chiba and Rinka look at each other silently agreeing to ditch the class.

Irina "Stop with the telecommunication!!!! If any of you ditch I will French kiss you in public!!!"

The class sweatdrop and everyone dreads tomorrow.

Pe comes next and its knife work against Karasama.

Karasama pushes Chiba to the side "You've improved a lot. But not enough."

Chiba pants and charges in again.

Rio leans to Toka "He cut off Korosensei's hand remember?"

Toka nods "It seems like if he has the motivation he can."

Rinka "Stop whispering. Chiba's average at mobility and close combat."

Chiba manages to trip Karasama and pin him down with this blade to his neck.

Karasama's eyes widen "H-how did? When did you learn this?!"

Chiba shrugs getting up and walking back over and sitting down.

Karasama "Hayami did you teach him how to do that?"

Rinka shakes her head "We practice shooting."

Chiba nods "Practicing knife work is to suspicious."

Karasama "How did you get so good then?! That's not a move I've seen you practice?"

Chiba shrugs "My brothers annoying and makes a good target. How else did you think I got better at moving targets?"

Rinka attempts to hide her laugh and Chiba elbows her.

Karasama "Understandable. Siblings are the worst. Who's next?"

Lunch comes around and the two snipers sit together under a tree.

Rinka "Okay seriously. How'd you get that good at close combat? That's not exactly your strong suit?"

Chiba shrugs "Tadashi's a little bitch."

"Okay and?"

Chiba sighs "We fight a lot. Over the controller usually. So I'm able to use the remote as a knife and so yeah. I'm basically able to disarm and use their weapon against them."

Rinka laughs a little "I guess Tadashi's useful after all?"

Chiba chuckles "I guess he is?"

Rinka smiles.

Chiba "Oh yeah! Guess what?"

"What?"

"He came out!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yea last night! Nanasa came over so they could work on a project and Tadashi came out during dinner."

Rinka smiles "It's cool he came out. Have you two talked about that day?"

Chiba throws himself back "No. He keeps running away when I bring it up. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about it."

Rinka "Oh come on Chiba? You two have to talk about it."

"I know I know! Just… talkings never really been my strong suit…?"

Rinka sighs "I don't get you sometimes."

Chiba looks at her confused "You have me pretty figured out."

Rinka nods "Oh yeah I have completely figured out other than a few things I know it's not my place to know."

Chiba smiles slightly and sits up "Guess we're both in that situation."

Rinka nods "Can I ask something?"

"Shoot a bullseye then you can." He sees her reach for her gun "Hayami I'm kidding. Go ahead and ask."

Rinka plays with her gun "You say talkings not your strong suit and I know you have trouble in crowds but one on one you seem okay."

Chiba reaches for hand "You're just easy to talk to Hayami. Sure I can talk to some of our class like Karma, Nakamura, Yada, Ritsu, Nagisa, or Kayano. But it's all just basic conversation."

Rinka smiles "Still. With your family you were able to talk a lot for you."

Chiba rubs his neck "That's different it's just normal conversation. I can bring up that topic to Tadashi."

Rinka sighs and pokes his forehead "You're overthinking again."

Chiba sighs "I know…"

The bell rings signaling class is starting

Both snipers make their way back. Once school is over they go to a shooting arcade and things are like normal.

For now at least.

End chapter


	14. Dinner at Chiba’s again

Chapter 14

A few days past of Chiba and Rinka hiding their relationship

Monday

"The snipers have been acting kinda weird the past week?" Sugino points out

Nagisa nods "Yeah I wonder why…"

Fuwa smirks "I think I know why?"

The two boys look at the otaku girl waiting.

Fuwa makes a heart with her fingers "They finally confessed their love!"

At that a bullet flies past her.

Fuwa smiles "So I'm right!"

Chiba rolls his eyes (not that they see but they know) "Fuwa no."

Rinka puts her gun back in her pocket "Not everything is like your manga or fanfiction."

Fuwa lights up "You both spoke!!!! You two are definitely hiding something!!!"

Both snipers roll their eyes and go to their seats talking quietly to each other.

Chiba "Fuwa really needs to stop comparing everything to fanfic… she knows this the real world right?"

Rinka snickers slightly "At this point hard to tell. She's convinced we're an anime but love stories are typically fanfics unrelated to the main story line. a side from main characters of course."

"Uh huh? And she thinks the main characters are??? Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano??"

Rinka nods and they keep talking a little.

Karma leans on the wall beside Fuwa's desk with Rio

Karma "Fuwa we need a favor."

Fuwa looks confused

Rio "We need you to think of ways to expose the snipers. Everything we tried failed. They're too smart and know our tricks."

Fuwa looks confused "What am I supposed to do? Right a fanfic?"

The devils look at each other and shrug

"We'll send you everything we have on them. Do what you like."

"Don't care what it is as long as they're exposed."

Fuwa nods and the devils leave.

After school the two snipers are walking home together.

Chiba's on his phone doing something and talking to Rinka who's making she he doesn't walk into anything (again)

Chiba "When was the history project due?"

Rinka thinks for a minute "Next Friday."

Chiba nods "Think we can work on it at your place this time?"

"Huh? Why not yours?!"

Chiba sighs and puts his phone away "My dad's still here for one thing. Tadashi's being a little bitch right now. Senna's just Senna. And Nee-san's also always weird."

Rinka laughs "Well no one's at my house right now? Mom's on a trip somewhere."

Chiba nods "As long as I don't have to deal with Tadashi."

Rinka laughs and is about to say something but is cut off by some classmates talking.

 _"Seriously! Their aims have been improving faster than usual?"_

 _"Then again their aims were off for awhile?"_

 _"Yeah like what the hell was with them?!"_

 _"It was honestly kinda funny watching them though?"_

 _"Seriously! No eyes tried making a move on her so much!"_

 _"Yeah and Tsundere shut him down!"_

 _"I can't believe Chiba Ryūnosuke actually tried making a move on Hayami Rinka!"_

Chiba and Rinka look at each other and nod silently deciding to climb a tree.

The snipers load their guns with paintballs and hide.

The group of classmates (you can choose what group it is) walk past continuing the conversation about the snipers.

 _"They've both been talking a lot more? Especially when someone says something about them?"_

 _"They're probably just trying to pretend Chiba didn't just try and fail to make a move on her?"_

 _"Actually I saw them together outside of school the other day!"_

 _"No fucken shit. They're always together."_

 _"No. Like together together. It looked like a date."_

 _"Oh please? Why would Hayami go out with him? He's a loser! All he has going for him his shooting."_

Chiba blushes faintly and lowers his gun. Rinka notices his actions and shoots all of them.

They look around scared

Rinka jumps out of the tree with her arms crossed and a pistol on both hands.

Chiba stays hidden in the trees.

Rinka glares at them and they gulp looking at her nervously.

Rinka raises her guns calmly and shoots them all again in the heart "Chiba's a great friend, partner, and person in general. Unlike all of you. Get lost before I switch to a knife. Won't kill you. But you can beat it'll hurt."

The group of classmates run away.

Rinka looks up to the tree and notice Chiba's gone.

"Chiba? Chiba where are you?" She pulls out her phone to call him but gets Ritsu instead.

Ritsu "Chiba has asked me to tell you that he's sorry and he'll leave you alone."

Rinka sighs "Is he going home?"

Ritsu nods "Mhmm?"

"Alright. Thanks Ritsu." She shoves her phone in her pocket and continuing her walk.

Chiba's already at the main campus and walking towards his house silently hating himself.

Ritsu appears on his phone and stops his music.

Chiba "Ritsu. Put my music back on."

Ritsu shakes her head "Chiba? Are you alright."

"I'm fine. Ritsu get off my phone."

"Are you upset about what they said?"

"I said I'm fine. Ritsu get off my phone. Now."

"Chiba-"

"Now!" His eyes are shown slightly from her angle and she sees sadness, pain, and bloodlust.

Ritsu nods "I'm sorry Chiba." She disappears and his music continues.

30 minutes later

Chiba's laying in his room with his music playing in his headphones sketching a little.

Downstairs his siblings are watching TV and talking

Senna "Where's Ryuu-nii-chan?"

Rukia "In his room."

Tadashi "Probably moping over something again."

Rukia sighs and looks at the clock "Well Mom and Dad will be back soon. Ryuu should have his space for now."

There's a knock on the door

Rukia looks confused "Tadashi can you get that?"

Tadashi groans and pulls himself up "Fine."

He walks to the door and opens it surprised

Tadashi "What're you doing here?"

 _Rukia "Tadashi who is it?"_

Tadashi "One sec Rukia-Nee!" He turns back to guest "Hayami wanna come in?"

Rinka smiles "Sure. Is your brother home yet?"

Tadashi nods and closes the door after she comes in.

Tadashi "He's in his room being emo and moody though."

Rinka sighs and shakes her head "Typical of him…"

Tadashi laughs and the enter the living room.

The sisters turn their heads

"Hayami-san?"

"Rinka-Chan!"

Rinka holds a finger to get lips "Is Ryuu here? He forgot his homework so I thought I'd give it to him. He doesn't actually know I'm here either."

Rukia smiles "Upstairs. You know the way?"

"3rd door on the right?"

Rukia nods.

Rinka smiles "Thank you."

She makes her way to his room and knocks.

Ryuu "Tadashi go away. I already said I'm not making dinner tonight."

Rinka opens the door and steps inside.

Ryuu continues his sketch and doesn't look up "Tadashi get out before I throw something at you."

Rinka smiles and leans against the door.

Ryuu flings a pen over there without looking "Tadashi last chance. Get. Out."

Rinka catches the pen and walks over to him and pokes him with it "Ya know? It's rude to greet your girlfriend like that."

Ryuu flushes and hits his head against the wall. In the process his headphones come unplugged and his music plays out loud (it's a love song not emo music this time). While trying to turn off the music and trying to cover the drawing he ends up dropping his phone and song lyrics on it. He blushes more trying to fix everything and Rinka laughs slightly.

Ryuu grabs all his stuff and hides it out of the way "S-Sorry. I thought you were Tadashi…"

Rinka laughs "I figured that much out."

Ryuu laughs awkwardly. Rinka notices his bangs are pinned to the side and sees his extreme discomfort.

Rinka "Does it bother you?"

"Huh? What? My eyes? Yeah the color and intensity bother me cause it weirds people out."

"Ryūnosuke. You know what I meant."

Ryuu blushes deeply "I-I'm Sorry. They're right. I'm a total loser. You deserve someone better."

Rinka puts a hand on his cheek and turns his head to face her.

"Chiba listen. I don't care what they say. You made a move on me but each time something would happen and we couldn't… finish?"

Rinka smiles gently at him and he returns it with his own.

"You're amazing in so many ways I don't know where to start. But in the end… you're just amazing and I think you're perfect. And… I… really like you."

Chiba looks at her shyly "I-I really like you too…"

Rinka smiles and leans to kiss him when the door opens and they quickly pull away.

Ryuu looks at the doorway and sees his brother smirking.

Ryuu looks away blushing "Shut up Tadashi I don't wanna hear it."

Tadashi rolls his eyes "Rukia-Nee told me to tell you that Dad should be home in 30 minutes."

Ryuu nods "O-okay? And?"

Tadashi shrugs "And that unless you want Dad to make a huge deal don't be mid make out when he gets here?"

Both assassins blush deeply

Ryuu "Tadashi!!!"

Tadashi laughs and runs out yelling "30 minutes tops till dad's home!!!"

Ryuu groans and looks at Rinka nervously.

Rinka smiles "Maybe I should get going soon then?"

Ryuu rubs his arm awkwardly "C-can we… um… I don't know… maybe possibly um…"

Rinka smiles and leans towards him and turns his head to face her.

Their lips lock and they get lost in each other.

They pull apart and Ryuu smiles shyly tucking part of his bangs behind his ear (keep in mind eyes exposed whole time)

Rinka looks at him curiously "How are you so adorable?"

This shuts him down.

He's cheeks flush red and he looks to the side with a small, wobbly smile "I-I'm not…"

Rinka feels an arrow pierce her heart seeing him flustered.

The chat for a few more minutes before Rinka decides to head home.

Ryuu's walking her out holding her hand.

They get to the living room and Senna's there.

Senna "Rinka-chan! Ryuu-nii-chan!"

The two smile at her.

Rinka "Hi Senna-chan?"

"Are you staying for dinner Rinka-chan!! Yay yay yay!!! Daddy should be home soon!!!"

Ryuu "Senna-chan calm down? Hayami has to get home. I'm not sure if she's able to stay this time. Last time it was raining so she didn't have a choice."

Rinka smiles "As much as I would love to stay again! I'm afraid I can't put that burden on you all again."

Ryuu "It's not a burden you moron. We all really like having you around."

"Especially Ryuu-nii!"

A faint rose tint spreads on his cheek "Yeah. Especially me…"

Rinka smiles "Maybe another time. I need to-" her phone starts ringing "-answer this call? One sec. Chiba mind if I answer this in your room?"

Ryuu shrugs "Go ahead."

Rinka runs upstairs and into his room before answering it.

 _"Rinka?"_

"Yes mom?"

 _"Good you're there. I'm going to be working really late today again. I'm sorry Rinka! I won't be home till around 2 and I'll be gone before you leave for school tomorrow."_

"Okay mom. I understand."

 _"I'm sorry Rinka. I'm trying to figure out a way to spend more time with you but…"_

"Don't worry mom. I'm alright with taking care of myself. I'll leave some dinner in the microwave for you."

 _"Are you home?"_

"No. I'm at Chiba's?"

 _"If offered feel free to have dinner or spend the night there. It'd be easier."_

"Only if offered okay. Mom I really don't mind being home alone?"

 _"*sighs* Still honey. Spend time with Chiba-San for awhile."_

Rinka sighs "Maybe. Offer only though."

 _"Okay okay. Just at least have dinner there if possible. I want you to eat before going home. It'd be better if you could spend the night there?"_

"Mom. I'm home alone most the time remember. I can handle it just fine. Why don't you want me to come home?"

 _"Because I want to be home when you get there for once."_

Rinka sighs "Mom. What's going on. Tell me the truth."

 _"Everything will be fine Rinka. I just want to be able to spend more time with you. But I can't. Just stay with Chiba-San for now. Somethings come up."_

"Okay. Fine. I'll do what I can. I gotta get back downstairs before they start worrying about me. Bye Mom. I love you. I'll be home tonight."

 _"Goodbye Rinka. I love you too. Stay there for at least 20 more minutes. Preferably longer."_

Before Rinka can respond the line goes dead.

Rewind to when Rinka went upstairs.

Ryuu looks at her nervously hearing the tone of her voice.

Rukia passes Rinka in the hall and looks at Ryuu "So? She staying for dinner?"

Ryuu shrugs "If she wants to."

"Do you want her to?"

"I mean I'm not gonna say no."

Tadashi smirks leaning over the couch "Dad will be here this time. You don't care if dad makes a huge deal?"

Ryuu picks at his cheek "Can't embarrass me more than you guys…"

Rukia smirks "Was that a challenge?"

Tadashi "It seems like Ryuu-nii's questioning how annoying we can be?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Absolutely not. No way. You guys can't embarrass me in front of Hayami!"

Tadashi laughs "Bet?"

Ryuu "If you do I'll tell everyone what happened that day."

Tadashi blushes "Blackmailing me?!"

Ryuu smirks "Yes. Rukia. I'll tell mom and dad that you caught the toaster on fire. Senna-chan I'll tell the monsters that you taste like lollipops."

The sisters sulk together and Tadashi lays on the couch.

Ryuu sighs and looks towards the hall curious.

"Just spy on her if you're curious."

"Shut up Dashi."

Tadashi shoots a bullet at him and Ryuu catches it calmly.

Moments later Rinka comes back down with a look of confusion and sorrow.

Ryuu notices right away and looks at her "Hey? Hayami what's wrong?"

Rinka looks away from him but Ryuu moves her head to make their eyes lock on each other's.

Ryuu "Hayami. What happened?"

Rinka smiles "What were we talking about before I left?"

Ryuu laces his fingers through hers "You were gonna agree to stay for dinner I hope?"

Rinka nods "I'd love to."

Senna "Yay! Rinka-Chan's staying!"

Rukia laughs "I guess that means she's meeting Dad?"

Ryuu rubs his neck with his free hand "Yea? Dad's… weird sometimes?"

Rinka smiles "He can't be any weirder than Tadashi-san?"

The siblings other than Tadashi start laughing and Tadashi shoots a nerd bullet at them.

Senna and Rukia are hit but Ryuu and Rinka catch the bullets laughing.

Rukia "Ryuu you better not let this girl go!"

Ryuu smiles "Rinka you're the best."

Rinka smiles back and laughs a little.

Tadashi throws himself back onto the couch "Great. Both have crazy reflexes. seriously what the hell?!"

Rukia "You know? Tadashi has a point? How do you both have crazy reflexes?"

Ryuu "We have an interesting class."

Rinka nods "Yeah. Our class is weird but fun."

Tadashi sits up and rest his head on the back of the couch "Class E-3… what's the deal?! Seriously what's going on with you people?"

Ryuu shrugs "We're a bunch of violent misfits."

Rinka "Some of us aren't that violent?"

Ryuu looks at her with a blank expression.

Rinka looks at him "What? I'm not the that violent?"

Ryuu whispers to her "Close combat. You nearly cut my head off."

Rinka smirks and says to the siblings "Our pe class can get pretty intense with stuff like dodgeball or capture the flag. So we have better reflexes cause of it."

Satisfied with the answer the oldest sibling nods.

Tadashi on the other hand… wasn't

"Why? Why's class E-3 so much different?"

"Cause we're the End Class."

Ryuu "Tadashi. Mind you're own business. Our class doesn't concern you."

"Tck! Whatever misfit." Tadashi Let's the matter drop for now.

Ryuu rubs his head "Can someone remind me why I left my room…"

Senna "Cause Rinka-chan was gonna go home but now she's gonna stay for dinner! Dad should be home soon!"

Ryuu groans "Hayami wanna go back upstairs? Away from my annoying siblings."

Rinka laughs "They aren't that bad but sure."

The two go back upstairs and back to Ryuu's room.

Chiba throws himself onto his bed and Rinka sits beside him.

Chiba glances at her confused "How are you able to remain sane after seeing them for more than 10 seconds?"

Rinka laughs and shrugs "I don't have any siblings. My dad left. My mom works all the time. I don't have any pets. My house always really quiet and empty. I guess that's why I enjoy coming over here… You have a cat and kittens, 3 siblings, parents that are caring… You have everything I don't…"

Chiba sits up confused "Hayami you know that you can always come over? Even if I don't invite you you still can. Just a little heads up would be nice? That way I could actually fix my room beforehand?"

Rinka laughs remembering his startled and nervous state when she came in.

Rinka "I can't. I can't be a burden to you or your family."

"Rinka. Look."

She looks at him with a faint pink on her cheeks

Chiba sighs "I don't know how many times I have to say this for you to understand but I'll say it as many as it takes. You're not a burden. I like having you around. They all like having you around. They like you. I like you. So Rinka please don't think of yourself as a burden. Especially considering you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Rinka blushes faintly and smiles shyly at the floor "Thank you Ryūnosuke."

"Ryuu." He smiles "Just Ryuu is fine."

Rinka's slightly shocked.

Chiba "What? If you want to call me by my first name just use Ryuu instead of Ryūnosuke it's a lot shorter and easier to say?"

Rinka glances to the side nervously "When we're not in school or public…"

Chiba smiles "Okay Rin."

Rinka looks at him confused.

Chiba rubs his neck "Okay I won't call you that…"

Rinka kisses him quickly "Not in public or at school."

Chiba smiles and kisses her again "Deal." He says between kisses.

The two pull away and smile at each other slightly embarrassed.

Chiba "I really like you Rin…"

"I really like you too Ryuu."

 _"Meow!"_

Chiba smiles and looks at the floor to see a small white kitten

"Shirohi. Jump."

"Meow?"

Chiba pats the bed and the kitten attempts to jump.

He lands on Chiba's sweater on he floor by the bed.

Rinka picks up the kitten and starts playing with him.

Chiba has a lovesick smile watching her

Rinka laughs as Shirohi clings on her shirt and crawls onto her shoulder.

Chiba leans against the wall recording it on his phone.

A few minutes later Rinka puts the small kitten on Chiba's phone.

Chiba "Hey? Hayami! You can't just suddenly put Shirohi on my phone!"

She leans over and kisses Chiba's nose causing him to blushing deeply and break eye contact.

Rinka smirks "You're really cute…"

"Shirohi sure is."

"You both are."

After playing with the kitten for a few minutes he falls asleep on Chiba's pillow near them.

Chiba smiles and shows Hayami a picture he took of her blushing with Shirohi.

Hayami "Chiba! Delete it!"

Chiba laughs "No way! It's cute!"

Rinka smirks at him and leans closer "Chiba can you please delete that~?"

Chiba crosses his arms "Not gonna work on me this time Hayami. You can't use Bitch-sensei's moves on me remember."

Rinka wraps her arms around him and he drops his phone "Who said I'd be using moves from Bitch-sensei~?"

Chiba looks confused when Rinks pulls away until she holds up his phone.

Chiba "Wait what?! Hey!! Hayami!! Give that back!"

In the end Chiba one.

Rinka pouts annoyed.

Chiba pokes her cheek "Ha-ya-mi? Hello?"

She continues her fake pout.

Chiba sighs and tilts her head and begins leaning towards her.

Just as their lips nearly touch the door opens quietly. They don't notice until they separate.

Ryuu blushes deeply "D-dad?! H-how long have you been there?!?!"

Tsukki plays dumb "Just opened the door like 0.01 seconds ago? Why're you so red? Is this the girl you and Tadashi were talking about?"

Rinka clears her throat and attempts to hide her obvious blush "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Hayami Rinka. Ryuu's classmate."

"I'm Ryuu's father. Just call me Tsukki."

Rinka smiles "Of course Tsukki."

The tall man smiles at her and his son who hasn't recovered from the embarrassment.

Tsukki chuckles "I wasn't aware that you had guest over Ryuu? Rukia's gonna help with dinner. Anything either of you two want in particular?"

"A-anything's Fine… as long as Nee-san's supervised…"

Tsukki "You do realize she's the oldest?"

"You do realize it's Nee-San?"

"Fair point. Oh Ryuu? I do need your help real quick. Rinka you don't mind if I steal him for a few minutes do you?"

Rinka "That's fine. Ryuu I'll continue the homework."

Ryuu nods nervously before following his father.

They go into the garage and Tsukki starts working on the car.

"Pass me the wrench."

Ryuu does and every time Tsukki asks something he listens.

Tsukki closes the cars hatch and turns to Ryuu "All done. Thanks son."

Ryuu nods "No problem dad."

"So that girl?"

Ryuu blushes faintly "How long were you really there…"

Tsukki smiles kindly and laughs "You kissed her huh? I'm hoping she's your girlfriend?"

Ryuu bites his lip "She- She is…"

"Is what?"

"Dad don't make me say it?"

Tsukki smirks waiting.

Ryuu groans "Fine. Hayami's my girlfriend."

Tsukki chuckles and ruffles his son's hair "I thought so. I'm assuming im the last to know?"

Ryuu rubs his arm "Actually… I haven't actually told them we got together… other than Nee-San… Tadashi… assumes. Senna and mom have been convinced since Hayami came over like 2 weeks ago…"

Tsukki smiles "You didn't deny dating her whenever Tadashi teases you?"

Ryuu bites his lip "Cause I wasn't necessarily hiding it. I was just…"

"Embarrassed by talking about it?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah… so can we please stop talking about me and Hayami……"

Tsukki laughs "For now. Go on back up to her. But don't get her pregnant."

"Dad!!!"

Tsukki laughs and shoved him out.

Ryuu makes his way back up to his room and hears low singing and stops.

 _"Can you hear my heartbeat. Tired of feeling. Never enough. I close my eyes. And tell myself that my dreams will come true."_

The singing stops and Ryuu waits silently.

"Ryuu I know you're there."

Ryu laughs and opens the door to see his girlfriend pouting with her arms crossed

"It's rude to eavesdrop ya know." Rinka snorts.

Chiba holds his hands up surrendering "I know I know. But History Maker is one of my favorite anime openers."

"That's from a gay ice skating anime?"

"Nee-San made me watch it with her. I like the theme song okay! And that 'Yurio' guy was kinda funny."

Rinka laughs "Anyway what happened?"

Chiba rubs his neck sitting down "He needed my help fixing the car. _And wanted to know why I kissed a really cute girl…_ "

"Last part?"

"Heeeeee saw us… And wanted answers… so that's embarrassing…"

Rinka laughs nervously "You're whole family knows huh?"

He shrugs "Most likely. Does your family know?"

Rinka thinks for a moment "No ones ever there. Mom thinks we're dating though."

Chiba "Oh right. Sorry Hayami. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I don't mind."

They talk until dinners ready and Senna comes to get them.

Haru came home so the whole family's there much to Ryuu's embarrassment.

Tsukki "So? No one else a little surprised that Ryuu brought a pretty girl."

Ryuu blushes "Dad…"

Haru "It's nice to see you again Hayami-san have you been Well?"

Rinka smiles shyly nods "I've been doing just fine."

Tsukki smirks "So you two have been dating for how long?"

The assassins blushes and the other siblings laugh and Haru smiles.

Ryuu "Dad…"

Rukia smirks "No no? I'm curious too?"

Tadashi's devil grin appears "Yeah? You two dating this time?"

Senna "Huh? Weren't they dating last time? Did they get together the day Ryu-nii-chan was in his emo mode?"

Tadashi laughs "Which time?"

Ryuu "Can we not talk about this…"

Haru smiles fondly at her blushing son and his nervous girlfriend.

Tsukki "Fine fine. So Hayami? Tell us about yourself?"

Rinka smiles "I'm in the same class as Ryuu. We got transferred in around the same time but knew each other before that. My mom works a lot so I typically have the house to myself."

Haru "What about your father?"

Rinka flinches "He left when I was really young."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

Rinka smiles "It's okay. It's better this way. It gets boring sometimes being at home all the time so me and my friends go out a lot."

Tadashi smirks "Yeah you go on dates with Ryuu-nii~?"

Ryuu steps on his foot and flicks his forehead "Mind your own business Dashi."

Tadashi frowns "I don't see why you two don't just admit you're dating."

Rukia "We all know they are so it's kinda pointless for them to saw it. It's just fun to tease them. Especially since Ryuu's always been-"

"Nee-san!!" Ryuu exclaims blushing quite noticeably.

Rinka smiles finding it adorable.

Tsukki clears his throat "Anyway. Do you have siblings?"

Rinka shakes her head "Only child and no pets. It's very… quiet."

"If you ever wanna come over just come on over. Okay? You're always welcome."

Rinka smiles and nods "I'll keep it in mind."

Haru smiles "Rinka?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to stay the night? It's already getting pretty late?"

Rinka freezes and Ryuu glances at her nervously.

End chapter

 _Should Rinka stay the night or nah???_

 _Please give an answer before October 19th (this Friday) at the latest so I can start writing._

 _In case anyone's wondering the day they practiced "kill moves" Chiba and Rinka were partners and Chiba had 15 hits and Rinka had 12 on a 10 second kiss. Both were extremely embarrassed and the devils took a shit ton of pictures._


	15. Staying over

Chapter 15

Ryuu and Rinka look at each other nervously.

Haru "Unless you don't want to? But it's getting late and there's school tomorrow."

The whole room is silent for a moment.

Rinka "I- I don't have any other clothes? And I don't want to be a b-"

Ryuu cuts her off "If you say 'I don't want to be a burden' I will stab you right here right now."

"R-Ryuu! Be nice!"

Rinka laughs slightly "It's fine. We joke around like that. I don't want to cause you all any more trouble- Ryuu!!"

Ryuu smirks after stabbing her side his hand "I told you I would."

Rinka pouts and stabs him back causing him to rub his side in pain

Tsukki chuckles "Rinka it wouldn't be a problem for you to stay tonight. Haru says you've stayed over before?"

Haru "And if you're family isn't home you shouldn't be by yourself all the time."

Rinka remembers the phone call with her mother "I guess I could stay tonight… my moms not home and I don't actually have my keys today so I'd have to climb through a window anyway."

Senna "Yay!! Rinka-Chan's spending the night!"

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii don't be stupid."

"I will strangle you Dashi."

Tadashi rolls his eyes and goes on his phone

Ryuu glances at the screen at reads the messages to himself

Contact: _Hito-chan_

 _Hito-chan: You sure?_

 _Tadashi: positive_

 _Hito-chan: Dashi I think you should try to see things from his view_

 _Tadashi: Hito-chan who's side are you on!!_

 _Tadashi: You're MY BOYFRIEND!!_

 _Tadashi: You're supposed to be on MY side!!!_

 _Hito-chan: I love you Dashi. I really do. But there's something I need to tell you next time we're together._

 _Tadashi: Tell me now_

 _Hito-chan: At school tomorrow_

 _Hito-chan: I promise_

 _Tadashi: Hito-chan?_

 _Tadashi: Hito-chan answer your phone!!!_

Ryuu looks at his brother as he turns his phone off.

Tadashi stands up taking his food to the sink "Well I'll be in my room. G'night."

"Night?"

Ryuu watches him walk away.

Tsukki frown "I wonder what his deal is?"

Ryuu "Probably has to do with his boyfriend or something."

Rukia "I'll go talk to him and see what's wrong. Senna-chan don't forget to brush your teeth before bed okay?"

Senna nods "Yes Rukia-nee-chan!"

Suddenly it's just Ryuu, Rinka, Senna, and his parents.

One by one they finish eating dinner and go their separate way

Senna followed Ryuu and Rinka to his room

Ryuu "Senna-Chan what's wrong?"

Senna hugs a gray kitten and looks at her brother curiously

Senna pushes her hair behind her ear and Ryuu nods

"You want me to do your hair?"

Senna nods shyly.

Rinka blinks confused

Ryu pats the bed between him and Rinka "Senna. Sit. What would you like me to do this time?"

Senna sits down "Braided bun buns!"

Ryuu laughs "Okie dokie. Stay here while I grab the stuff."

Rinka bites her lip holding back a laugh as Ryuu stands up and reaches into his drawer and pulls out a small pink box filled with hair stuff

He sits back down beside his sister and hums while doing her hair.

Rinka smiles and lays down playing with the kitten Senna brought before drifting to sleep

Senna "Ryuu-nii?"

"Yes Senna-chan??"

"Rinka-Chan's asleep?"

Ryuu looks over and smiles "yeah. She must of been really tired."

"Can you sing for me?"

Ryuu blush "We don't wanna wake the sleeping princess now do we?"

"Please? One song? Quietly??"

"Fine. What song?"

"Any!"

"Shhh… which one? How about your favorite?"

Senna giggles

Ryuu smiles and quietly sings "hello shooting star" from the Assassination classroom just cause to them that's just a normal song to them and yea it's the calmest out of them

Senna giggles hearing him singing quietly while finishing putting half her hair up.

Rinka wakes up slightly which shut Ryuu up immediately

Senna "Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuu smiles "Rin? Take a good nap?"

Rinka smiles "You sing Ryuu?"

Ryuu blushes and continues Senna's hair "I don't know what you're talking about Rin."

Rinka sits up smiling "Senna-chan does Ryuu-nii-chan sing a lot?"

Ryuu covers Senna's mouth "I don't. You were just dreaming Rin. I don't sing."

Rinka smiles cheekily.

Senna licks his hand causing him to make a grossed out face pulling his hand away

"Senna-Chan!! Did you just lick me?!?!"

Senna giggles "The song! The song! Please!!!!"

Ryuu blushes and goes back to carefully doing her hair "Sorry Sen… my throat hurts. Next time I promise."

"You just don't want Rinka-chan to hear!"

Ryuu "Can't I have some dignity?!"

"So you do sing?"

"No!"

Ryuu finishes her hair and ties a pink ribbon on each "Why'd you even wan tme to do your hair now?"

Senna giggles "Cause I like spending time with you Ryuu-nii! And Rukia-nee and Tadashi-nii are talking so I don't have anyone to help me…"

"Sen-chan? What's wrong??" Ryuu asks concerned

Senna throws herself onto her brother and hugs him "Tada-nii hates me!!!!!"

Ryuu's vain pops "I'm gonna kill that bastard. Senna-chan Tadashi doesn't hate you. He's just dealing with some stuff. Don't worry Rukia's helping him so it's okay."

Senna sniffs and Rinka's kinda awkward rn

Meanwhile in Tadashi room…

"Nothings going on Rukia-nee. Stay out of my business!" Tadashi barks

Rukia crosses her arms "Tadashi if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going through your phone."

Tadashi growls and hides his phone "It's nothing."

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have been about to cry when I came in."

Tadashi flinches and doesn't respond.

Rukia sighs and sits him down beside her "What's wrong. Did something happen with Nanasa?"

"He thinks I should try to see things Ryuu-nii's way instead of always picking on him for being in E-3. Hito-chan has never had a problem before and said he wants to tell me something tomorrow. I'm just… nervous… and…"

"And?"

"…I guess scared. What if he wants to break up?"

Rukia puts an arm around him "Don't worry Tadashi. How long has Nanasa been there for you? Hm?"

"Since primary school… we were 1st years when we met and have been best friends since…"

"Exactly. After all that time? Why would he leave now?"

"What if he wants to break up because he's realizing I'm a horrible person?!"

"That's not it Tadashi. I'm sure Hitoko just wants you and Ryuu to get along better. You tell him everything huh?"

Tadashi nods

Rukia smiles "You tell him about how the real reason you hate Ryuu being in the End Class?"

Tadashi shakes his head "No but everyone hates the End Class for that reason so he should know…"

"Ryuu got into the End Class because he spent to much time playing games and now his grades are better than they've ever been, he's on par with A-3 students, and he's happy. I understand that having him in that class affects you. It affects me too. When I was a 3rd year in middle school, Ryuu was a first year. He was always near the bottom of his class and everyone knew he was my little brother. I hated that people put us in the same group. I hated it. Ryuu didn't care about school at all. When I told him about E-3 he told me he'd end up there no matter what so he stopped trying all together. After the moon disappeared he started to raise his grades. Now he's ahead of even me. But this isn't about Ryuu. This is about you and Hitoko. Has anything else happened between you two?"

"No…"

"Don't worry Tadashi. Hitoko loves you. Even though you're weird little bastard!"

Tadashi can't help but laugh as Rukia messes up his hair.

Tadashi smiles "Thank Rukia-Nee…"

Rukia nods "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Tadashi nods "G'night Rukia-nee…"

"Night Tadashi."

Rukia heads to her room but peaks inside Ryuu's

Senna left for bed already and Ryuu and Rinka are doing homework.

Rukia smiles before shutting the door and going to her room.

Ryuu looks at the door

Rinka "Ryuu?"

Ryuu shrugs "Probably just Nee-san."

Rinka smiles and looks at him as he tries explaining the math homework.

Ryuu "You're not listea are you?"

"Mhmm…"

"Rin what's the square root of 36."

Rinka snaps out of her thought "what??"

Ryuu sighs closing the book "Okay spill it."

"What?"

"What's wrong."

Rinka sighs "I'm just a little worried for tomorrow. If anyone in class sees me leaving here with you or notice that I didn't leave or something like that where we get caught we'll never hear the end of it. Rio and Karma will tease us forever and did you see them talking to Fuwa earlier? They probably got her to come up with a crazy story."

Ryuu laughs "That's what this's about?!"

"Ryuu! It's not funny!!"

He looks at he and laces their fingers together "Rin? I know you want to keep this between us, I want to too, but is it so bad if they know? Are you… embarrassed? Is this about what they said earlier? About me not being good enough for you?"

Rinka looks him "That's not it! You're amazing and to good for me! It's just that… we have a mission. I don't want anything to happen that could affect it." She lowers her voice "We. Are killers. And our target. Is our teacher."

Ryuus heart breaks and he unclips his bangs to cover his eyes "Right. We're killers and government secret. Our teacher is a super creature. We can't be distracted."

"Ryuu?"

"Hayami what's the next move we should try to finish our mission once and for all."

"Chiba Ryūnosuke. You know what I meant."

Ryuu turns to the homework "Anyway Hayami do you understand how to this equation? Remember the formula?"

Rinka grits her teeth closes the text book

"Hayami what're you doing. We need to study."

Rinka pushes him back and pins him against his bed.

His bands fall as he did and his eyes become exposed for the most part.

"Hayami what're you doing?"

Rinka looks at him for a moment not saying anything

Ryuu blushes faintly "Hayami?"

"Rin."

Ryuu looks at her confused

Rinka "You said you'd call me Rin when it's just us."

"But you seem to want to keep things professional. So I'll make sure to always just call you Hayami. Okay Hayami?"

Rinkas grip on his wrist tighten "That's not what I meant Ryuu. I only meant that things will change if they know."

Ryuu turns his head to the side and stares at the wall "Who cares if they now. We're still us aren't we?"

Rinka "You don't care if they know?"

Ryuu looks at her "You don't want them to know. Why? Because things could change? How would things change?"

"How…"

"What would change."

"What… Why… How…"

"Rin… if you want to hide our relationship I'm okay with that. I don't want to rush anything. I just… I know how our class it. They'll find out one way or another… Whether it's through Karma and Nakamara's schemes or Korosensei's spying or Fuwa's fanfics or Sugaya drawing something or Ritsu's data. They're gonna find out." He lowers his voice "They- no. _We_. Are killers. Spies. Assassins. There's no hiding things from them? Remember that time Kayano was gonna confess to Nagisa only to the entire class find out before she did? Yet somehow Nagisa didn't know?"

Rinka's grip loosens up a little as she smiles

Ryuu continues "Or how no one was completely sure Nagisa was a boy until Karma sent that picture to everyone?"

Rinka fights back her laugh.

Ryuu smiles "Or when Sugino planned to tell Kanzaki he liked her? Or when word got out about Isogai and Maehara being ex's? And possibly getting back together?"

Rinka smiles and presses her lips on his which surprises him.

She pulls away and Ryuu blushes faintly holding love and shyness in his party shown eyes.

Rinka sits up and lets him go.

Ryuu sits beside her and looks at her "Rin… if you don't want to tell them then that's okay. I don't want you to feel rushed or uncomfortable."

"If they find out they do if they don't they don't."

Ryuu smiles and stands up

"Ryuu where're you going?"

He tosses a pair of shorts and a tank top to her "I'm taking a shower. Take one after?"

"Yeah."

"Don't touch my stuff. Tamaki just came in by the way. Gray kitten Senna has earlier."

Rinka smiles and nods as he leaves.

The kittens chewing on Ryuu's sketchbook when Rinka picks both up.

"What's this? Tama-chan?"

She picks up the book and smiles before flipping through it. She sees a half done sketch of the kittens playing in flowers. Another sketch just being started but Rinka thinks it's him and his siblings. A done sketch of his eyes. She could tell by the lines that he had mixed feelings drawing them.

Rinka turns to a blank page and picks up a pencil "A quick sketch…" she mumbles before doing just that.

She continues the sketch of Ryuu sniping when he comes in

Ryuu looks at her confused for a moment before flushing "R-Rin! Don't go through that!!"

She jumps at his sudden appearance "R-Ryuu?!"

He snatches the book and puts it on top of his bookshelf out of reach "Don't touch that. It's personal."

Rinka nods embarrassedly "Okay. I didn't look through it ya know."

"Then what were you doing."

"I was just…"

He looks at her with his sharp red eyes piercing through "Just. What."

She doesn't say anything.

Ryuu "Tck! Whatever. Just go take a damn shower. Knock before you come in. And never. Go through that book without my permission."

She nods and runs out.

Ryuu sighs as the door closes _'Was I a little mean? I told her not to touch anything and what does she do? Go through my sketchbook that says "Do not touch"! She saw the look in my eye? I need to apologize when she gets out…'_ he pulls down the book and flips through it.

Song lyrics, sad drawing, happy ones, some of Rinka, some of them together, some of normal things, and some things normal to only them.

He stops at one page not recognizing it. He sees the half finished drawing but it's clear what it is. Him sniping. Only one person knows what it looks like when his bang fall just enough when he's sniping to show his eyes. And that one person is Hayami Rinka.

 _'Oh man… I yelled at her… How was I supposed to know though?! She's not allowed to touch this! But she did… and she drew me… I really REALLY need to apologize…'_

Meanwhile when Rinka first went into the bathroom…

Rinka closes the door and quickly turns on the water and undresses.

 _'I really messed up… i didn't hear him come in! I really need to explain everything… or I could leave after I take a shower? Put this off till school? No! No running away from him! Apologize as soon as you get out Rinka!!!'_

15 minutes later

There's a soft knock on Ryuu's door

Ryuu groans throwing his book into the closet "It's open."

Blushing deeply with wet hair Rinka opens the door "C-can I borrow clothes?"

Ryuu blushes "Y-you're not?!"

Rinka "I have a towel."

"J-Just get in here before they see you and suspect something!"

Rinka blushes deeply and holds her towel tightly making sure nothing shows.

Ryuu throws clothes at her "J-just put that on!"

Rinka blushes as he leaves the room slamming the door behind him

"Open the door when you're dressed okay Rin?"

"Thanks Ryuu…"

Ryuu sinks down on the floor and thinks about how she just looked.

Dripping wet hair, her pale arms and legs exposed with water running down them, the towel just barely covering her chest and lower parts.

He covers his face _"man I wanna kiss her so bad…"_

He feels a kick on his foot and looks up to see his smirking younger brother

Tadashi "If you want to kiss her so badly just do it. You're dating aren't you."

"Yeah we're dating but I can't just kiss her randomly like that!"

"Whatever. Anyway why're you out here?"

Ryuu blushes slightly "Rin's changing so I'm waiting here. Ya know? Like a good non perverted boyfriend. Which is exactly why I can't kiss her without her consent."

Tadashi sighs "You have absolutely no dating experience."

"And you do?"

"Uhhhh Hito-chan?"

"I mean experience dating a girl?"

"Oh shut up. I still have more dating experience than you do!"

"True."

"So what happened?"

"Piss off Tadashi. I'm not talking about it."

Tadashi sighs "Oh well. I tried." He leaves

The door opens slightly

"Ryuu? I'm done?"

Ryuu stands up and goes back in room sighing

"I'm sorry" the both say at the same time.

"What? Why? I should be saying sorry! Stop copying me!!" Both say together and laugh

Ryuu "Me first. Rin I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and I definitely shouldn't have yelled at you…"

"Ryuu I'm the one that's sorry. I know I shouldn't have touched it but I did anyway. Can you forgive me?"

He leans to kiss her but stops and smiles with their lips close "Of course Rin."

Rinka kisses his nose quickly before ducking under his arm and laying down on his bed "Night!"

Ryuu throws himself on the bed with his arm and leg pinning her down "Sooooo tired!!!!!!!"

Rinka "Ryuu! Your butt is crushing me!"

He laughs and rolls over freeing her "Goodnight Rin."

End chapter

 _That took longer than I had hoped to write I'm sorry!! It's hard for me to write oc characters sometimes!!_

 _Yeah seriously guys please tell me what you all think of the oc siblings?? If you can't tell me favorite out of them (other than Ryuu obv) is probably Tadashi just cause he's little gay bitch. Rukia's the supportive older sister and Senna's the youngest who wants attention. Also what you think of Tsukki and Haru??? I don't usually make OC's that appear more than maybe twice? But the families kinda like a main side group??_


	16. Problems

Chapter 16

Ryuu wakes up in the middle of the night breathing heavily in tears.

 _"It was just a dream Ryuu…"_ he whispers to himself.

Ryuu looks beside him and sees Rinka asleep hugging the blanket

 _"Ry-uu…"_

Ryuu smiles still shaking from his nightmares.

He carefully climbs out of bed and makes his way to his window and looks outside for a little

His mind races with thoughts of his nightmare.

They failed their mission… the world was going to be destroyed… Rinka and him died together with their class.

His phone lights up and he glances at the screen

Ritsu's appeared with a worried look

"Are you okay Chiba-san?"

His eyes hidden by his bangs show pain and tears but you can't tell "I'm fine Ritsu."

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Shh. It's late. I couldn't sleep."

"Do you need to talk about it Chiba-San? I have data on how to comfort someone in physical and emotional pain?"

Ryuu smiles "Thanks Ritsu But it's fine. You need to charge up."

Ritsu yawns "I'm okay. I'm at 12%?"

"Ritsu. Off. Now."

Ritsu waves her hands "Wait! Chiba-San I just want to make sure you're okay? You were quite upset earlier today?"

Ryuu "Night Ritsu. See ya in class. No sooner than in class. Okay?"

He turns his phone off and looks out his window

He looks over to Rinka and smiles.

 _'She's so cute…'_

He sits back down on the side of his bed and watches her sleep

In her sleep she reaches towards him and he puts a hand on hers.

 _"Ryuu… k…kiss…"_

Ryuu smiles lovingly and kisses her cheek.

"I love you Rin…"

He brushes her cheek and Kay's down wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

He goes back to sleep with her in his arms.

Rinka wakes up in the morning to Ryuu spooning her.

She blushes feeling his leg wrapped around one of hers and his arms holding her close and tight

 _"Rin… I love you…"_

Rinka blushes deeply hearing him mumbling in his sleep again.

She lays there for a few minutes trying to go back to sleep.

There's a knock on the door.

Tsukki comes in "Ry wake up?" *Ry is pronounced like Ryuu just without the you sound*

Ryuu groans and pulls Rinka closer "Go away dad. Let me sleep…"

Tsukki "Hayami you still here?"

Rinka moves a little "Mmmm… tired…"

Tsukki sighs "You have 5 minutes or I'm getting the nerf guns."

Ryuu "Mmmm…"

Tsukki looks at the teens again before leaving.

Rinka feels Ryuu moving

He lets go of her and rolls onto his stomach half laying on her.

Rinka sighs _'He's surprisingly clingy right now? He wasn't like this last time?'_

Rinka manages to free herself from her sleeping boyfriend and she sighs quietly looking him over as he moves around to lay on his back again.

The blankets not even on him anymore and his shirt slid up showing his skin and the band on his boxers shows slightly above the rim of his shorts.

Rinka carefully tries to climb over him but he starts to wake up when she's on top of him

"R-Rin?"

She blushes and panics.

Ryuu chuckles slightly and points at her hair "Bed head. You're adorable."

Rinka sighs "Shut up. We need to get up or your dad's gonna come back and shoot us with a nerf gun."

Ryuu sighs "Of course… Mind getting off of me then? Not that I mind this view~?"

Rinka blushes deeply and knees him in the chest before getting up and leaving him laying there in pain.

Ryuu "Okay ow! Fuck you Rin."

Rinka smirks "Get dressed Ryuu."

Both change into their school uniforms and get ready before going downstairs.

Ryuu stops at the bottom of the stairs "Wait a second… something's not right…"

"Hm?"

"Tadashi's not being stupid, Senna's quiet, Nee-san's not making breakfast, Dad's cooking, and Mom's still asleep… this isn't right…"

Rinka blinks confused for a second

Ryuu "Sen? Tada? Everything okay? Where's Nee-San?"

Senna "I'm sleepy…"

Tadashi "Hito-Chan's ignoring me. And Rukia-nee's in her room ignoring us."

After a confusing quick breakfast, Ryuu, Rinka, and surprisingly Tadashi walk to school together.

Ryuu sighs "Okay Tadashi. You have 3 seconds to spit it out or I'm coming to school with you."

Tadashi sighs "Don't you fucken dare."

"Then say it already. I'm sick of you being all emo."

"You're one to talk! You'll go into emo mode anytime sometimes happens with Rinka!"

Ryuu blushes faintly and Rinka smirks

Rinka "Oh?"

Ryuu "Rin shut up. Put your headphones back on. Don't listen to him."

Rinka laughs before putting on her headphones and turning her music up.

Tadashi smirks trying to fix his attitude but his mask is sorta crumbling.

Ryuu "Tadashi come on? Tell me who I need to kill."

"It's nothing Ryuu-nii."

"Nanasa still ignoring you?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened. She can't hear anything so if you're embarrassed about her being here don't worry."

Tadashi sighs "You're not gonna stop until I tell you are you?"

"No I'm not. Tell me."

"Basically Hito-chan wants to tell me something and I'm a little bit nervous. No big deal…"

Ryuu sighs "Tadashi look. You're a trash person but for some reason Nanasa likes you. Chill. He probably just wants to ask you on a date or whatever."

Tadashi smiles slightly "I hope it's something like that…"

They get to the school and Ryuu ruffles Tadashi's hair to annoy him.

Ryuu "See ya after school Dashi. Can you pick up Senna? I'm gonna go grocery shopping so text me a list of things you want for dinner."

Tadashi "Okay. Are you cooking tonight?"

Ryuu sighs "Unfortunately yes… Mom and Dad are going out for dinner and I'm not letting Nee-San cook…"

"Praise!"

Rinka smiles slightly watching then interact nicely.

Ryuu sighs "I'll make anything within reason. But you need to give me a list before I get down the mountain."

Tadashi "Alright!"

 _"Haha can you believe that?"_

 _"How cute~ Chiba's talking to his nii-san~?"_

 _"Probably getting pointers about how to survive in the End Classes!"_

 _"There's no surviving the End Class! You're as good as dead there!"_

Tadashi's cheeks go a light pink forgetting he's at school with two students from the End Class.

Ryuu smiles and Rinka who nods.

 _"Oiii! Bangs! Pigtails! What's wrong?!"_

Chiba raises his fingers to form a gun and Rinka does the same. Both aim at the kids who were talking and they walk closer smiling

 _"Ah-Oii? What're you doing idiots?!"_

They walk closer until their finger guns are right between their eyes

"Pew." They say together while firing the finger guns.

The kids drop to the floor shaking

It felt like a real gun.

Ryuu and Rinka lower their arms and walk away

Ryuu turns over his shoulder st Tadashi who's with Hitoko now.

Ryuu smiles then turns back to Rinka as they walk up the mountain to class.

Rinka "So? Ry~?"

Ryuu blushes faintly "Sh-Shut

up… that's just what dad called me when I was a kid… since he's rarely here he still sees me as a 7 year old half the time…"

"Ry… that's cute."

"Is not…"

She giggles "Ry… Sen… Tada… and…"

"Ruki… Rukia's nickname was Ruki…"

Rinka smiles "You all had such cute nicknames Ry."

Ryuu pokes her with his gun "Shut up. It's not cute."

"It's pretty cute."

"You're pretty cute."

Rinka punches him "No."

Ryuu laughs slightly.

They get to school and classmates start talking to them.

Rio "So Rinka where were you?"

Rinka "More specifically?"

Toka "Don't play dumb. Last night where were you."

"Hayami are you okay?"

"We heard what happened…"

"How you doing?"

Rinka looks confused "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday? Last night? We heard what happened. We're so sorry."

"We know you're socially awkward but we want to make sure you were okay."

Rinka "I'm sorry. What are you talking about? What happened?"

The classmates all look at each other confused.

"Ritsu? Can you show her…"

Ritsu nods and her screen shows a replay of the news last night

 _"Deadly fight broke out in home of small family. The husband, Hayami Kuroshi, repeatedly tried to murder his wife, Hayami Yachi. Neighbors say they heard him yelling 'Give me her! Give me my daughter!!!' And they heard Yachi screaming at him and even witnessed Kuroshi aiming a gun at Yachi. Neighbors called police and Kuroshi is currently in custod and expected to go on trial next week. The daughter was not home during this time and her whereabouts and name are classified."_

Ritsu ends the video

Rinka sits there quietly.

Ryuu puts a hand on her shoulder to comfort her "Hey? Hayami?"

Rinka's starting to freak out connecting everything.

 _"Ami? Hayami?"_

 _"Rinka?"_

 _"Hey?"_

 _"Say something?"_

 _"Hayami…"_

Rio "Rinka… We were all so scared… where were you?"

Seeing that she can't speak Chiba does for her.

"She was with me."

Rio doesn't hesitate to hug him "Thank god! Thank you!"

Ryuu tenses not being used to human connect "Neither of us saw the news. My family doesn't usually watch it."

Rio lets go with watery eyes "Rinka."

Toka's eyes are also water and the rest of the class is thankful. No one can tease them right now. This is to big.

Ryuu grabs Rinka's hand and squeeze it to reassure her "Rin."

Rinka looks over to him and moves her hand "I'm going out… I'm sure Korosensei already knows what happened."

She pushes her way past them and looks at Ryuu for a spilt second when she leaves.

"Chiba?"

Ryuu flat out jumps out the window.

Karma "…If this wasn't a serious situation I'd totally make fun of them."

Nagisa sighs "Karma…"

Rio "Rin. He called her Rin. That's cute."

Ryuu runs after Rinka who's already far away.

He catches up to her after a few minutes

"I had a feeling you'd be here."

Rinka looks over to him then look away "Ryuu why're you here."

He sits beside her "Thought you could use some company."

She rubs her eyes _'I can't let him see me like this…'_ "I'm okay. You should go back to class Ryuu…"

Ryuu tilts her head to him "Hey… Rin you don't have to hide your pain right now. It's just me here. Please? I want to be help you. I know I can't do much but… you could just… you could just cry if it will make you feel better. Rin I could tell. You're hurting."

She goes sorta in front of him and throws herself onto him crying slightly.

Ryuu wraps his arms around her pulling her closer.

She puts her head on his chest "If I was there… maybe I could have done something. I should have killed him when I had a chance…"

Ryuu rubs her back "No. Rin if you did that you'd have been arrested."

Rinka clings to his shirt "He could have killed her! She told me not to come home yesterday! I shoulda known something bad would happen!"

Ryuu "If you were there he'd have killed or taken you."

Rinka shakes her head "No he wouldn't just do that. He'd have done something worse."

"What?"

"Ryuu… Dad would beat me a lot… like a lot a lot. He tries to rape me before… I put him in the hospital and he never tried anything like that again. He just beats me. But he did sometimes try groping me…"

Ryuu "What…"

"Yeah…"

Ryuu pulls her closer "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

"R-Ryuu!"

"I'll never do anything to hurt you like that Rin."

"I know you won't…"

Rinka tells him about her family life growing up and Ryuu stays with her until she's feeling better.

Rinka looks up at him still in his arms.

Ryuu smiles at her as a gentle wind blows their hair.

Ryuu sharp, intimating eyes gaze at Rinka softly and lovingly.

Birds chirp around them.

Ryuu sighs "Rin? Can I kiss you?"

Rinka laughs and leans towards him "Yea… we're not in front of anyone so yeah."

Ryuu smiles and kisses her

Rinka blushes deeply when they separate

Ryuu "Wait a second? Are you… are you blushing?!"

"No!"

"You're really red? Was… was that bad?"

"That was the first time I saw the look in your eyes after a kiss… it… it was cute…"

Ryuu feels an arrow pierce his heart

Ryuu smiles and kisses her forehead

Ryuu "Do you want to go back to class? Next period is English?"

Rinka laughs "We should."

"Yea…"

They start walking back to class and get there just as Study hall ends and everyone's going to break.

Ryuu and Rinka stay together in there usually spot. Their classmates try to keep their distance.

Break ends and they go to class.

Rio looks at Rinka concerned. When she doesn't seem to notice she looks to the boy hidden by his bangs.

Ryuu notices Rio's look and the question she's asking _"Is she okay? You helped her right?"_

Ryuu nods _"Of course I did."_

Rio smiles and nods at him before turning to the front.

Irina comes into the room "Okay everyone! Today we'll work on how normal English."

Everyone "thank god…"

She writes on the board "Okay, Hayami can you read it?"

Rinka stares at her paper zoning out.

"Hayami Rinka!"

Still nothing.

Irina's vain pops and she starts walking towards her

Ryuu kicks Rinkas chair snapping her out of her thoughts.

Rinka "What was the question bitch-sensei?"

Irina "Read that sentence."

Rinka nods and reads the sentence.

Irina nods "Correct. Now. Since you and Chiba ditched all day, you two have a surprise presentation."

Both snipers sink a little.

Irina "20 hits in 10 seconds!!!"

Ryuu blushes deeply and Rinka hides behind Rio a little.

Isogai "Bitch-sensei?"

"Hm?"

Isogai whispers to her "Check the news from last night. Both were gone because of that."

Confused she opens her phone and reads about what happened. The class sits in silence. Some watch the two snipers. No one has the heart to tease them still.

Irina "Okay. That's valid. You're off the hook this time. Next time you two both ditch then it's 30 hits!!"

Both nod and sigh.

English ends and it's time for pe.

Target practice in the woods. Perfect way to calm Rinka's nerves down.

Her and Chiba stay close together

Ryuu hides in a high tree and Rinka finds him targets and shooting some herself.

Pe ends and it's lunch time.

Rio and Toka manage to sit with Ryuu and Rinka.

Rio "Rinka? How you doing?"

Rinka nods "Yeah…"

Ryuu's eyes shift to her

Toka "You two were together at the time?"

Ryuu nods nervously

Rio smiles "Chiba… We won't tease you guys for anything that you say now or related to this… situation?"

Toka "We'll pretend this conversation never happened. So can you tell us what happened yesterday when everything happened?"

Ryuu and Rinka share a slight glance.

Rinka nods

Ryuu nods slightly "Yesterday Hayami came over to study."

Rinka "I got a call from my mom when I was getting ready to head home. She told me not to go home… I listened and I didn't go home."

"Where'd you go?"

"Please say you stayed at Chiba's. Please."

Both nod

Rinka laughs slightly "As if he'd let me go home after that?"

Ryuu laughs slightly and rubs his neck nervously "To be fair? I didn't know what was going on but I could tell it was bad."

Rio smiles "Thank god…"

Rinka pulls her phone out and looks at the news to read more about what happened

Ryuu puts a hand on her shoulder "Hayami. Are you okay."

She scrolls through the article on the incident.

Toka "Rinka?"

Rio "Hey?"

Rinka "'The daughter's whereabouts are yet to be known' 'Kuroshi's said to have repeatedly abused his wife and daughter' 'Yachi's been rushed to the hospital after being severely injuried'"

Ryuu takes her phone.

Rinka stares at her hand

The bell rings and they all start going to class.

Rinka "Chiba…"

"Yeah Hayami?"

"I'm going to the hospital after school…"

"Okay. Want me to come with?"

Rinka nods "Can you walk me there after school?"

Ryuu smiles and puts a hand on her head for comfort "Of course."

Rinka smiles painfully and class starts.

Korosensei "Ahh! The snipers are finally here!" He turns red "You two better have a good reason for not being here for the morning classes." He turns pink "We're you two on a date?"

Both shoot at their teacher and miss obviously.

Rinka puts away her guns "Shut up Korosensei."

Ryuu "It's not like that."

Korosensei whispers to Rinka "Hayami is this about what happened yesterday?"

She tries to stab him with her knife "Can it Korosensei!!! I DO _NOT WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!!!!"_

Without hesitation Ryuu throws his knife and actually hits Korosensei's arm and cut it off.

Ryuu "I missed…"

The class sweats knowing how hard to is to get the snipers to lose their cool.

Korosensei looks at both before taking the hint

The remainder of the school day was awkward. It was only two classes but both snipers could feel the looks from their classmates.

School ends and the snipers walk together ignoring their classmates

They walk to the hospital where Rinka's mothers being held.

Ryuu "Want me to wait here for you?"

Rinka rubs her arms nervously "You said you were going grocery shopping so you don't have to…"

Ryuu looks at her "I can text Nee-san to go shopping. Rin I need to make sure you're okay."

"It's okay Ryuu. If you need to go you should. You don't have to stay with me. I'm okay…"

Ryuu "Rin… I know you're scared. Do you want me to at least walk you to her room?"

Rinka nods and they walk into the hospital together

End chapter

 _So yeah that's why Rinka's mom didn't want her to come home._

 _I'm not sure what the actual schedule is so I'm putting a chapter that isn't a real chapter it's just they're class schedule and I'm moving it to the first chapter of the story so if you want to know what it is then check there._


	17. Abuse

Chapter 17

Ryuu and Rinka walk inside the hospital and to the desk.

"Can I help you two?"

Rinka "I'm here to visit a women named Hayami Yachi? She was brought last night? Is- is she here?"

"Yes. Hayami Yachi… May I ask both of your names and connections?"

Ryuu "I'm just dropping her off."

"I see. Then can I get your name miss?"

"Hayami. Hayami Rinka. I'm Hayami Yachi's daughter. Please let me go see her!"

"Okay one moment…… Here we go! 6th floor, room C-37."

Rinka nods "Thank you!"

She starts running towards there

"Miss no running in the hospital!!"

Ryuu watches her run off

Ryuu nods the person behind the desk "Thank you…"

They nod and Ryuu leaves going home.

Rinka runs out of the elevator as soon as she gets to the 6th floor and runs to the room swinging the door open as soon as she gets there

"Mom!!" She cries out seeing her mother laying there in bandages.

Yachi opens her eyes silently "Rin…ka…"

Rinka's eyes fill with tear walking over to the bedside.

Rinka "I'm so sorry Mom… I'm so sorry… I- I should have come home. I should've saved you! I should've stopped him!"

Her mother touches her cheek "It's okay Rinka. I'm glad you're safe. Don't worry about your father. He's been taken away and he won't be back for a long time. I promise. We're safe."

Rinka sobs knowing she could've stopped this if she went home. She knows her strength and weaknesses and she knows she's stronger than him. She could have prevented this. If she just went home…

Yachi "Rinka. No matter what you think this isn't your fault. Neither of us could've stopped this. Don't cry my daughter. We're stronger than him."

Rinka clings to her mother's bed trying to control herself "I'm weak! I'm sorry I'm so weak!! I need- I need to get stronger! I need to protect you! I'll train! I'll train harder! I'll shoot better! I'll kill him!"

"Hey? Rinka? It's alright. The police have him. He won't hurt us anymore."

Rinka continues to cry and cry and cry until the nurse comes and tells her it's time to leave.

After cleaning herself up Rinka leaves and starts walking home alone.

She calls Ryuu

 _"Rin? What happened?"_

"It's gonna be okay. Mom's in the hospital for a few days probably."

 _"Oh… Wanna come over?"_

Rinka doesn't say anything for a moment before letting tears fall "No. I don't want you or you're family to see me like this."

 _"Rin I want to be there for you."_

"I'm okay…"

 _"Rin can you come over? Please. Or can we meet up somewhere? Honestly… I don't think you should go home?"_

"Chill out Ryuu. I'm not gonna do anything stupid so calm down."

 _"Still… I know you Rin. You're scared…"_

"I'm fine Ryuu. Don't worry about me."

 _"Rin-"_

"Bye."

 _"Rin! Don't you dare hang up on-"_

End call

Ryuu throws his phone across his room "GOD FUCKEN DAMN IT!!!!!!"

 _"LANGUAGE!!!!!"_

Ryuu grabs his stuff and runs downstairs

Rukia "Ryuu you need to watch your language. Don't want Senna-Chan to pick up and of them."

Ryuu runs past "Sorry!!! Gotta go!!! Be back later!!!!"

"Ryuunosuke get back here now!!!!!"

The door slams shut he bumps his parents on the way there.

Haru "Ryuu?"

Tsukki "Ry?"

Ryuu "Gotta go!!!!"

He runs away and doesn't turn back.

Meanwhile Rinka

Rinka looks around her house noticing dents on the counter and everything messed up.

Rinka gets flashback after flashback of different times her father threw or hit her.

Rinka screams having a certain memory flood her mind.

She grips her head screaming in pain and sinks against the wall.

Tears fall down her face and she hugs her knees against her chest.

 _"Help me… Ryuu… please…"_

She pulls out her phone and dials his number but doesn't call him she just looks at his contact

Hesitantly Rinka clicks call.

After a second there's an answer

 _"hey- Rin?"_

Rinka "Hey? You busy?"

 _"A- little- what's up?"_

"I just wanted to talk but you're busy so never mind…"

 _"I can't hear you- that well? One- second!"_

She covers her mouth to stop herself from crying as she lowers her phone hanging up.

"I was hoping at least he'd be there for me…"

There's loud banging on her door.

Rinka jumps and ignores it

 _"RIN!!!!"_

She flinches "Ryuu?"

Her phone starts ringing

 _Incoming call from: Ryuu_

She answers with a shaky voice "Yeah?"

 _"Open the door right now."_

"Go away Ryuu…"

The door knob starts shaking

"Ryuu go away. You shouldn't be here."

 _"You wouldn't have called if you didn't want me to come."_

"…………go away."

 _"Yeah not a chance. Rin I can see you. You're in the corner crying. Okay that's a rude gesture! R-Rin! Rin stop flipping me off! Okay you're coming towards me? Err Rin? Open the curtain… will you let me inside! Rin I can see pain your eyes. Please…"_

The line goes dead.

Ryuu sighs and goes to the door and sits down leaning against the door "Rin. I know you can hear me. I know you leaning against the other side of the door. You don't have to open it. Just please… be honest with this answer. Do you seriously want me to leave? I will. I won't force you to talk or anything like that. Just tell me. Do you hate that I came here now?"

He hears a quiet sob and knows Rinka covered her mouth as soon as she did.

Ryuu "Rin?"

Ryuu falls backwards as the door opens

Rinka looks down at him

Ryuu looks up at her "Rin…"

Rinka turns away and starts walking away.

Ryuu stands up "Rin?"

She glances over her shoulder "Close the door when you come in…"

Ryuu smiles and comes in closing the door before taking off his shoes and following her

Rinka sits down on the couch hugging her knees.

Ryuu sits beside her cautiously speaking in a soft voice "Hey Rin… I'm here."

He reaches out to touch her but she slaps him away

He sees the fear in her eyes

Rinka shakes looking at him "S-Sorry- I just-"

"Rin… I won't hurt you. Ever. It's okay. He's gone. I'll protect you. I promise Rin."

Rinka wrapping her arms around her knees hugging herself averting her gaze from him

Ryuu looks at her worried before getting an idea

 _"The sun shines through leaves in a way we can't explain. Shining past all our pain. Light so bright it hides the darkness. Earth and sky. Day and night. We can't just lie and it's alright."_

Rinka looks towards him.

Ryuu smiles _"It's okay to be afraid. It's okay to be hurt. Sometimes you may feel like a maid. Cleaning up a mess you didn't make. Life isn't always a piece of cake._ " He puts his hand on her cheek wiping her tears _"The sun light reflects off a lake full of tears. It has been doing so all these years. You are strong. You are brave. It's okay to be wrong or fall off the wave and say want to say goodbye. But just get back up and try… try again…"_

Rinka laughs slightly noticing his faint blush.

Ryuu "Don't worry Rin. It's okay… you're strong."

She smiles widely throwing herself into his arms hugging him

Careful Ryuu wraps his arms around her firm enough to feel secure but gently enough for her to not feel trapped.

"I've got you Rin. I've got you…"

Rinka buries her head in his chest shaking in his arms "I checked the news on the way home… apparently what happened was a really big deal in town…"

Ryuu nods "Rin… I need to tell you something… I got a call from the police today. They went to the school to talk to the other students. Earlier today when we were gone. They told the police that I was with you when it happened so the police called me. I'm supposed to go to the station with you so we could talk to them."

"I don't wanna…"

"I know Rin. But we really should go."

"Ry…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared…"

"Me too Rin… me too… but… we have each other. You have me for comfort and reassurance. Don't worry. I'm here. Everything will be alright in the end… I promise…"

She nods in his chest "Promise…"

"Yeah…"

"…you'll be with me right? With the police? And the trial?"

"Absolutely…"

"…I'll go…"

"Great. We can go after school tomorrow. Alright?"

"Mhmm…"

Ryuu gently kisses her forehead "It's okay."

End chapter

 _Yeah man idk just. Yea… losing motivation…_


	18. Police

Chapter 18

 **TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!! Talks about rape and abuse a lot!!!!!!**

After school the next day.

Ryuu "Rin… We have to…"

Rinka nods "I know Ryuu. I know. Police station for interviews…"

He squeezes her hand "I'm here…"

She nods

They walk to the police station and Rinka freezes completely in front of the building.

Ryuu "Hey? I'm here. You won't be alone."

Nervously she nods and they go inside to the desk.

Ryuu puns his bangs back to show how he feels (and because he's noticed it calms Rinka)

Lady "Yes? How may I help you?"

Ryuu notices Rinka's to scared to speak so he does

"We're supposed to talk to someone about the incident regarding the Hayami family."

She nods "I see. Chiba Ryūnosuke and Hayami Rinka Correct?"

Ryuu nods "Yes."

She nods "Please follow me."

They nod and Ryuu leads Rinka to an interrogation room.

Lady "Have a seat. Officer Hitsugaya should be in a second."

Ryuu nods and she leaves.

Ryuu rubs Rinka's hand "Don't worry Rin. It's gonna be alright. I'm here. I got you."

Rinka leans on him "I know…"

Ryuu kisses her hand. And she looks into his red eyes. When the door opens an officer comes in

Hitsugaya looks up from his papers "Chiba Ryūnosuke and Hayami Rinka?"

"Yes sir."

He shakes their hands "Chiba. May you leave. I'd like to speak to you both separately."

Rinka tightens her grip on Ryuu and his eyes sharpen becoming more intimidating.

Rinka "Sir with all due respect I'd feel better if he's with me…"

He looks at both of them then sighs remembering they're still children.

"Fine." He sighs then sits down in front of them.

"Thank you sir."

Hitsugaya "So I suppose you want to get straight to the business so you can leave?"

Rinka nods

"Alright. First things first. Do you mind if I record our conversation?"

"Not- not at all…"

He puts a recorder on the table between them and turns it on

"Alright. So. Chiba Ryūnosuke and Hayami Rinka do you swear to tell the truth."

"Yes sir…"

"Of course sir."

He nods "Good so. First off. Let's start with before the incident. Hayami has your father ever acted in such a way before?"

"Yes."

"How So."

"He'd beat me and my mother for years. Everytime he comes back one if not both of us nearly die. He's aimed a gun directly at my head and pulled the trigger. If it wasn't for the fact I knew he'd do that and took the bullets I would have died then and there."

"And how long ago was this and how'd you know he'd use a gun?"

"About… a year and a half ago? And I knew because he'd hit me with the gun and threaten to shoot. He said he'd do it when I was more conscious so I could feel it. So I could see it."

He nods "I see. And this abuse? Has been going for…?"

"My whole life and well before. I was born because he forced a marriage with my mother and raped her. The same for my late younger brother."

"It says here you're an only child?"

"Right. My brother was born at home and never got anything saying he existed. My father killed him when he was 3 weeks old by stabbing him and saying he'd do the same to me if I step out of line."

"I see. And has he?"

Rinka nods and touches her side "he stabbed my side with a fork before but it wasn't deep so it's not in any records. All I did was clean and wrap it. I handled my wounds myself."

"And as far as your mother?"

Rinka nods "Mom would travel with work. Dad would too so I was usually alone and still am. But sometimes dad comes back and attempts murder or worse."

"And what's worse."

"Rape."

He freezes and looks at her "Can you repeat that?"

Rinka shrinks and glances at Ryuu for help.

Ryuu "Her fathers tried to rape her on multiple occasions."

The officer goes back to his notes "I see… Hayami I understand this is a very uncomfortable topic but please bare with me?"

She nods

"When was the first time he's tried to force himself on you?"

Rinka gulps "What I was 12…… I was starting to develop and he groped me. He tried putting his hand in my skirt but I broke his nose."

"I see… and the most recent time?"

Rinka doesn't say anything but starts shaking holding herself.

Hitsugaya "Hayami could you-"

Ryuu looks at him "Can you please give her a moment. It's quite a traumatizing situation at hand."

He sighs "Fine. Hayami whenever you're ready please continue."

Rinka nods shakingly.

Ryuu puts an arm around her pulling her head into his shoulder "Don't worry Rin. He's not here. He cant hurt you anymore. You won't go through that again. I promise Rin. I'm here."

Rinka gulps "He- He's gone- r-right?"

Ryuu nods "He's gone."

after a moment rinkas ready and begins.

"The most recent time he's tried was a few weeks ago when he was in town. I was going to meet my friends Rio and Toka so we could go to the arcade when my father grabbed me. That morning he put something in my water and I didn't realize it… it made me practically limb. I hardly had strength. He slammed me against the wall and… and he started unbuttoning my shirt… his other hand was reaching for his jeans… he grabbed me by my bra straps and threw me on the floor where he cuffed me to the couch… then… he gagged my mouth so I couldn't scream. By now he had his pants half way off and my shirt was unbuttoned completely and my shorts were too… he was saying something about how I better obey or if regret it… His- his hands- they- they were- He was reaching for my bra and unhooked it. He… he started molesting me. I was able to knee him in the dick which bought me enough time to escape. I never told my friends what happened. Not even Ryuu…"

She starts crying "I'm sorry! I can't!"

He nods "I think we have enough information on that topic. I'll let you have a moment before we continue with other topics."

She nods and cries in Ryuus chest as he rubs her back.

Ryuu "I'm so sorry Rin. I couldn't protect you then. But I swear on my life. I'll do whatever I can to protect you now. I swear Rin. You mean everything to me. You're safe."

A few moments later Rinkas ready to continue.

Hitsugaya "Okay so we've covered the rape and murder of your younger brother, we briefly discussed the abuse, and still need to talk about the incident itself."

Rinka nods

"As far as the abuse goes? How often?"

"All the time he's here. And it scars. Huh Ryuu?"

Ryuu nods "Sometimes Rin would come to school with cuts and bruises. I didn't know what was going on until after he left."

He nods "Alright. Question for you my boy."

"Yes?"

"After finding out, did you do anything?"

"I try my best to just be here for Rin no matter what. I don't force information out of her but I know when she needs someone. I had the feeling something was going on at home but I made no effort to find out what."

Rinka "To be fair I didn't want anyone to know."

"Is that why you never come to the police?"

"Yes. I was afraid of what he'd do if I did."

Hitsugaya nods "Okay. I think that's enough as far as abuse. Now can we talk about the incident it's self?"

Rinka nods.

"I wasnt one of the officers there and according to reports you weren't there and your whereabouts during the incident are unknown."

Rinka "Right. During the incident I was over at Ryuu's House. I spent the night there and neither of us were aware of what happened till we got to school the next day."

"I see. And what school, grade, and class?"

Slightly ashamed they answer "E-3 of Kunigigaoka junior high."

Hitsugaya "Yikes that's rough. The class of weirdos and misfits."

They nod sadly trying to hide the nature of the classroom.

Hitsugaya "So after you got to class? You rebel classmates questioned why you were still there?"

Ryuu "They wanted to know if we were alright. They couldn't get ahold of either of us but knew we were together."

Rinka nods "They fear the worst."

He nods "I see. I think I have the information I need. Thank you very much. The trial got moved to the end of the month. I expect you both there. Chiba's a key witness."

Both nod

Ryuu "May we leave now."

"Yes. I'll show you the way." He stands up "Thank you for the information." He ends the recording "I feel like we can win this case and he'll be in jail for life most likely."

Rinka "Thank god… the death penalty would be to weak for a monster like him. He needs to suffer."

Hitsugaya nods "I agree."

They leave the building.

Rinka hugs him "Thank you…"

He hugs her back "It's gonna be alright. We'll win the trial. He's not gonna come back."

She nods and let's go looking at his exposed eyes "Also… thank you for leaving your bangs pinned back for it… it helped me…"

He smiles "That's exactly why I did it."

"You can take them down if you want? I'm okay now…"

He looks at her "You sure?"

"You sure?"

"Unless you're okay with having them shown for _everyone_ to see."

Ryuu laughs unclipping them "Yeah I'm okay if _you_ see but not _everyone_ else."

She smiles and kisses him passionately.

End chapter

 _Yea I gave a warning this time cause this one had more of that stuff than usual. The trial will too_


	19. E-3…

Chapter 19

Ryuu's walking home from the police station after walking Rinka home (he doesn't like leaving her alone but she practically forced him to let her think about everything)

Ryuu sighs 'I don't like this at all. After that she really shouldn't be alone. I can't help her though? She wants to be alone and I know she's fine…!

 _Flashback to right when they got to her house_

 _Rinka "Ryuu you can go now? Your siblings are probably waiting for you."_

 _Ryuu "Rin_ _I really don't think you should be alone after that…"_

 _She sighs "Bye Ryuu."_

 _"Rin please?"_

 _She looks him in the eye dispute not seeing them "If anything happens I'll call you. Deal?"_

 _Ryuu sighs "Fine. The second anything's wrong let me know. Please."_

 _She nods "Bye Ryuu."_

 _"Bye." He kisses her passionately "I'm here for you."_

 _She nods but Ryuu sees the tears in her eyes she shuts the door._

End memory

Ryuu sighs and rubs his neck 'I really don't have a good feeling about this but she wants to be along… I should just give her some time. It did just happen…'

He unlocks the door and comes inside "I'm home!" He calls out closing the door and taking his shoes off

Haru "Ryuu is that you?"

"Uhhhhh no? This's Tadashi!"

"Haha. Ryuu come here now."

 _'I'm so dead'_

"Coming mom!"

Ryuu goes into the living and sees his parents sitting there seriously

Ryuu "Okay whatever happened was either Nee-san's or Tadashi's fault."

Tsukki "So it's Rukia's fault we got a call from the police today saying you were late to an interview? Ryūnosuke what's going on."

Ryuu flinches seeing his red eyes staring at him. The red eyes. _'This must be how everyone feels when they see my eyes…'_

Haru "Chiba Ryūnosuke. Answer the question."

Ryuu gulps "Me and Rin had an interview at the police station. Something huge happened with her family. I'm the closes person to her so they called me in with her. Also to make sure she'd be okay."

"What happened."

"And why didn't you tell us."

"I'm surprised you haven't heard? Check the local news from a few days ago."

Tsukki quickly does while Haru looks at her son.

His bangs partly pinned back partly in his face, still in school uniform, guard raised completely. He looks like he's ready to attack for self defense if necessary.

Tsukki drops his phone

Ryuu "Exactly."

Haru picks up the phone and reads it.

Ryuu "Rinka's family. Her fathers in jail awaiting his trial and her mothers in the hospital for a few more days probably. Rinka's at home. She wants to be alone so she can think about everything. I asked if I could stay with her to support her but I know her limit. She needs to be alone for a little."

His parents look at him then the phone in disbelief.

Tsukki "The daughter and an unnamed witness have informed the police about new information that will soon be released?"

Ryuu "They already updated that?! We just left there!!"

Haru "Do you know what's going to happen to her?"

Ryuu shakes his head "No. She's probably going to stay at home alone until her mother's release. The trials at the end of the month. And… I'm going. As a key witness. I'm doing anything I can to make sure Rin's safe."

Haru "Why didn't you tell us before? Did you know what was going on at her home?"

Ryuu "I didn't know completely. She told me everything the day after he left. And I found out more at the interrogation. I didn't tell you because it's Rin's business. I promised not to tell anyone."

Tsukki "Is she home alone right now?"

Ryuu nods "I know her better than anyone. Right now… she needs to alone. She needs time to think about everything."

"Are you sure? It's a-"

"It's a delicate matter yes. I know. Believe me I know. You guys weren't there. You weren't at the station. You don't know what's happened or for how long. You don't know Hayami Rinka the way I do. I know what's best for her. I know her. If I wasn't sure if she should be alone right now do you think I'd be here? I wouldn't. I'd be at her doorstep telling her she doesn't have to let me in but that she can."

Before either could respond he turns and leaves.

a few days later*

The snipers are in position waiting for their queue.

"3-2-shoot"

Both fire the guns and watch the bullets be caught by Korosensei using an eraser.

Both snipers got a lecture after that…

Korosensei "You two can't keep ditching class to make out then half try to kill me as an excuse!"

Both flush deeply

Ryuu "Shut up Korosensei!"

Rinka "We're just friends!"

Maehara looks at them from his seat in the front of the class and points his gun at them "You two know that no one believes that you two are just friends?"

Both snipers glare at him.

Okajima "He's not wrong ya know? After _that_ happened we all kinda knew for sure. Just admit it?"

Rinka flinches slightly

Chiba kicks his seat "Shut the fuck up about that you fucken pervert."

Classes slightly shocked at him swearing.

Rinka glances at him thankfully

Karma "Oi? Misfits? Lay off about that situation. At least wait till everything relating to it is settled. Unless of course? You want to deal with the snipers angry? Bangs got pissed off and cut Korosensei's arm remember?"

Everyone's silent not expecting KARMA to be the one to tell them that.

Everyone feels the snipers and Karma's gazes ready to kill.

The bell rings

Korosensei "Well! It's break! I'm off!!"

He's who knows where now.

Everyone starts to leave.

Ryuu "Hey Hayami I'll be out in a sec I need to do something."

Rinka nods before leaving.

Karma starts to leave too but Ryuu stops him

Karma "What?"

Ryuu "Why'd you do that?"

Karma smirks "It's no fun teasing you when I'm more likely to die than embarrass you two." His smirk fades "Besides it's to soon to talk about that night. Has anything happened yet?"

Ryuu shakes head "The trials next week…"

Karma nods "I'll make sure the class lays off. In exchange you delete that fucken picture."

Ryuu smiles holding up his phone to show a picture of Karma leaning towards Rio with a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Karma clicks his tongue "That was taken out of context."

Ryuu smirks "Not really. You _were_ leaning towards her to kiss her."

Karma shows him a picture of him and Rinka kissing at the arcade.

Ryuu puts his phone back in his pocket (you don't show all your cards at once) and shrugs "You can't tell who either of them are or what's happening. The person's hand is blocking it."

Karma rolls his eyes

"Seriously tho. If you show anyone even Hayami that picture then I'll tell everyone your biggest insecurity."

"Oh? And what is that exactly?"

Karma smirks and points his knife at him "It really is obvious. Your eyes."

Ryuu rolls then at the comment. Sure he's insecure about them but not the worst.

"Do you even know the color?"

"Red."

"Nope."

"Prove it then. No one else is here. Prove it."

Ryuu flips him off and hopes out the window "Nah. I don't have to prove shit."

Karma smirks watching him _'Not bad Chiba? Not bad at all?'_

English and pe are fairly normal today (actually learned English and pe doing parcore)

Lunch

Rinka and Ryuu are with Rio and Toka

Toka "So you two dating or not?"

Rio rolls her eyes "For the billionth time. Me and Karma are here to tease people about crushing on each other. Not to have a crush on each other."

Rinka "I donno? The way to two act sometimes when spying is pretty suggestive~?"

"Like you're one to talk Rinka! You're always sending lovey eyes at Chiba!"

"He probably does the same!"

Ryuu "I don't. And don't talk about me as if I'm not here."

Rinka "And me and Chiba are just partners. We aren't dating."

Both girls look at her like they don't believe her.

Suddenly Ryuu's attention is turned to the woods confused

"Chiba?"

"Hey Chiba you good?"

Rinka pokes him "Helllllooooooooo??? Earth toooo Chiiiiibaaaaaa?"

Ryuu attempts to hide his laugh "Sorry. I thought I saw something in the woods."

"We've all been everywhere on the mountain. We know there's nothing out there."

Ryuu nods looking back over there "Right…"

A moment later they all hear something and take a fighting stance

Rio steps forward "Cover me."

They nod.

Ryuu and Rinka jump into the trees watching her with their scopes and Toka hides in the shadows.

A few seconds pass before they hear a male scream.

Ryuu "Oh no… Everyone stand down!"

The three hide. In the shadows watching

The boy drops to the floor breathing heavily touching his neck. Only seconds ago their was a blade.

Ryuu jumps out of a tree in front of the boy

He screams again backing away "How'd you get here?!"

Ryuu's vain pops "I should be asking you that! Tadashi how and why are you here?! What are you doing?!"

Tadashi "Police came to the main campus looking for your class. You weren't answering your phone so I came here."

"You ran all the way here by yourself for that?!"

"Yes!! Nii-san why are the police looking for you guys?! And why the hell did someone have a knife to my neck?! Who was that?! What're you people?!"

Ryuu gears footsteps and doesn't recognize them "Police. Tadashi I need you to trust me."

Tadashi nods scared.

Ryuu grabs his hand and starts running.

They get to school building

Ryuu opens the window "Police are coming guys."

Tadashi "It- it's the FBI!"

Ryuu jumps through the window "Where're Hayami, Yada, and Nakamura?"

Isogai "Still out there. The FBI's back already? We haven't finished yet."

Maehara "Maybe they have new-"

Meg covers his mouth "School supplies for us. We're all the stupid misfits and need all the help we can get!"

That's when everyone notices the boy peaking from the window.

Ryuu "Oh shit right! Tadashi get in here."

Tadashi hops onto the window seal "Geez Nii-san! How do you do that so easily?!"

Ryuu pulls him inside "Run late a lot."

"Chiba who the hell is this kid?!"

"And why'd he call you 'Nii-san'?!"

Ryuu sighs "Doesn't matter. Just take care of him while I find Hayami and her friends."

He jumps out the window and runs back into the woods.

Tadashi gulps nervously being surrounded by the misfits. E-3. He never thought he'd be here…

Isogai smiles going over to him "Hi? I'm Isogai. And you are?"

"Ch-Chiba… Tadashi…"

Karma "You bangs younger brother or something?"

He nods nervously.

Maehara "Quick question! What color are his eyes?!"

"Does he even have any?!"

Nagisa sweatdrops "Can you stop interrogating the boy?"

Tadashi tightens his grip on the window seal.

Kayano pulls him away "Tadashi-san what happened on the main campus? And seriously. What color are Chiba's eyes?!"

"The FBI came onto campus looking for you guys. They said something about 'they need to destroy the monster'? What does that mean?!"

Meg "Ehhh don't worry about it. It's all good they're just gonna talk about how we're horrible monsters that shouldn't be allowed on campus."

"Yeah know that that's out of the way! What color are they?!"

Ryuu jumps onto the window seal followed by the other three

Ryuu "Stop interrogating him you misfits."

"Awwww!!! Chibaaaaaa! We weren't doing anything bad!"

"Yeah we were just wondering about your eye color!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Hint. It's not like his."

Tadashi smirks "Ryuu-nii they don't know do they~?"

"Tadashi a word."

"Oh shit I'm screwed…"

Rinka "Chiba? They're here."

Ryuu nods and pushes Tadashi into a metal locker and puts headphones on him "Leave these on and don't look okay. You're going to have to trust me. Just stay here and stay quiet."

Tadashi looks up at him and nods.

Ryuu ruffles his hair and starts the music before closing the locker.

"Ritsu. Make sure he doesn't pause that. He cant know E-3's secret."

Ritsu smiles from her screen "Okay!"

Korosensei comes in "Okay class! Today we have a visit from the government!"

Bullets fly past him

Tadashi heart speeds up as he tries to pause the music.

Government guys come into the room with a few carts.

Karasama "We have new weapons for you all. We upgraded your knives to they're easier to uses and made the guns faster."

Everyone gets excited.

Tadashi takes off the headphones since he realized he can't pause it and looks through his the cracks.

Ryuu and Rinka do their arm bump thing holding the new guns

Tadashi wants to scream when he sees the yellow creature and almost looses his shit.

Government guy "Agent Karasama. Have your best shooters try to shoot this."

Karasama holds up a small piece of paper in each hand "Snipers if you would."

Tadashi covers his mouth watching his brother and Rinka fire the guns at the small target.

Both hit it perfectly.

Tadashi feels himself shaking.

Ryuu "Do you have any long distance ones? I'm better at with a rifle."

They nod and look for a different gun.

Ryuu hands the pistol to Rinka who smiles and evenly uses both to hit a spot on the chalk board.

Rinka "Easier to aim with this and they're lighter."

"Correct. We kept in mind each suggestion but mostly both of yours."

"Chiba. Come forward."

Ryuu walks forward calmly

One of the agents hands him the rifle and points out to the woods "Usually target."

Ryuu nods "Okay."

Without any hesitation he fires the gun and Tadashi thinks he hit it perfectly

Ryuu lowers the gun "Bullseye."

Everyone's testing their weapons on something.

Ryuu shares a glance with Rinka who nods.

Rinka test her gun then shoots at Korosensei and Ryuu tries to stab him. Both fail.

Tadashi's fucken terrified.

Korosensei grabs one of the guns with a cloth "Also! The apparently made these more effective! See!"

He shoots his finger and the entire hand gets destroyed.

Karasama "Correct we designed it so the chemical spreads destroying more."

Irina who just walked in "We also did the same with the knife."

Ryuu "Bitch-sensei when will you stop wearing those skimpy clothes. It's unattractive."

The class laughs even the agents can't help but snort.

Irina drapes herself over Karasama "It's attractive to mature men! How else could I enchanted my beloved Karasama~?"

Karasama groans "Bitch-sensei get off before I stab you."

She stands up right and rolls her eyes flipping off Ryuu.

Ryuu flips her off back before returning to his seat to test his knives some.

Karma "Wow no eyes~ Didn't expect that from you?"

Ryuu shrugs slashing the air between them "I'm just done with her dressing like a slut and forcing us to do those embarrassing presentation. Seriously what kinda teacher makes two teenagers kiss each other for a grade?!"

Rinka pokes him in the side startlingly him slightly "The kind of teacher that gets called 'Bitch-sensei' and teaches a class full of killers."

Ryuu nods "You got me there Hayami."

Karma "Yeah when will you admit your dating?"

Both point they're knives or guns at him

"Karma it's not like that."

Tadashi _'Why are they all so relaxed and calm about this?! They act as if it's normal?! Is it normal? Is this what E-3 really is? Is this Ryuu-nii's class?!'_

The government guys leave and so do the two teachers so it's just the class and the mutant.

Once the government guys are completely gone Korosensei claps his tentacles "Okay! Now who's gonna explain the kid in the locker?!" He asks going black.

Ryuu jumps in front of the locker "Korosensei it's my fault! Don't take it out on the kid! Please!"

Everyone's to scared to move at this point.

"Chiba Ryūnosuke. We have a strict no outsider policy. What could have made you bring someone here?!"

Tadashi's completely frozen in fear in the locker.

Ryuu "He's my brother! He heard government agents asking for the class and came here to warn me! He was just trying to protect me!"

Korosensei turns back to normal "Fine."

Ryuu looks confused "Wh-What?"

"I said it's fine. He didn't make any noise whatsoever when the government agents were here and I won't tell. But if you or any of you! Let an outsider in! You will be punished!!"

Ryuu collapses on the floor terrified "Thank fucken god…You won't hurt him…"

Korosensei pats his head "I'm not gonna hurt a child who was trying to protect his older brother. Let's open this up!"

Tadashi stares in horror as Ryuu opens the locker. Everyone's hiding their weapons and Korosensei's out of sight.

End chapter

 _So yea!!! Tadashi everyone!!! He was looking out for his brother and now this happened!!_

 _Should I have him lie and say he saw and heard nothing or should he be honest and say he saw and heard EVERYTHING?!?!?!_

 _The faster you vote the sooner I can start!!!_


	20. Tadashi

Chapter 20

Ryuu opens the locker and looks at his brother "Tadashi? Hey? It's okay now."

Tadashi looks at him in terror

Ryuu sees the headphones around his neck and starts to panic slightly as he reaches for him "Tadashi? Did… did you hear anything?"

Tadashi nods

Anxiety starts to enter his voice "Did you see anything…?"

Tadashi nods again "You-you're a- a- k-ki-killer!"

Ryuu "Tadashi please. Listen to me. Whatever you think you heard- what you think you saw!! It's not real!! Tadashi me and my classmates are nothing. We aren't killers the only thing we killed is our chances for a future okay."

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii you're a killer! A monster!! How could you?! I mean why?! Is that the secret of E-3?! That it's full of bloodthirsty murders that try to kill a- a mutant?! Which brings another thing?! Why is your teacher a fucken yellow octopus monster?!?!"

Karma "I'd rather call us… Assassins. It sounds better."

Korosensei appears "And I'd prefer Korosensei but your reaction is understandable."

Tadashi screams running to window but Rinka grabs him

Rinka "Tadashi listen."

Tadashi "It all makes sense now. You're just like him! A killer! That's why you both have freakish aim! Cause you're murderers!!"

Tadashi tries to escape her grasp and Rinka let's him go but Rios blocking the window.

Korosensei "Tadashi-kun you don't need to be afraid."

Tadashi screams.

E-3 is extremely uncomfortable and watching and trying to make up stories confusing Tadashi more and irritating Ryuu

Ryuu's vain pops "OKAY THATS IT!!!! EVERYONE OUT!! I AM _**NOT**_ EXPLAINING ANYTHING TO HIM WITH ALL OF YOU STARING!!!!!"

Everyone leaves aside from Rinka, Rio who's guarding the window and Korosensei.

Ryuu glares at them "Everyone."

Korosensei puts a hand on his shoulder "Chiba-san I fear you may need some support."

Ryuu grabs his knife and slashed out of reflex

Tadashi shakes and screams

Korosensei barely dodges

Ryuu "Nakamura. Korosensei. Rin."

The first two leave and Rin looks at the brothers.

Ryuu "Rin I need to do this alone. He's freaked out enough."

Rinka puts a hand on Tadashi's shoulder "Hey listen? I know you're scared but please? Listen to Ryuu? He's your brother and wouldn't lie."

Tadashi looks away from them as Rinka goes to Ryuu and puts a hand on him

Rinka "Ryuu if you need support. Any kind. Just call me. I'll make sure the class and Korosensei don't bother you."

Ryuu nods "Alright Rin. Thank you."

Tadashi watches their interactions confused as she leaves them alone

Tadashi sinks down against the wall

Ryuu kneels down across from him "Tadashi. You can't tell anyone anything okay. Not Mom, not dad, not our sisters, not even Hitoko. Okay?"

Tadashi nods.

Ryuu "Alright."

He looks at him nervously "What did you see and hear."

Tadashi "I heard gun shots. That's when I looked out the cracks in the locker and took off the headphones. I saw that creature. What was that thing?"

"My teacher. And… my target."

"What…"

Ryuu moves his bangs to show Tadashi his eyes (so he can tell that he's not lying) "That creature. He's my target. Not just mine. My entire classes target. You saw didn't you? And heard what they called me… huh?"

Tadashi nods "They asked to have the best snipers shoot… then… you and Rinka…"

Ryuu nods "Yeah…"

"But… why do you have to kill that thing? Why is it a teacher? Is that why you said you want to stay here? Cause you can't leave?"

Ryuu leans on the desk "Korosensei's a super creature. He was a famous assassin then was experimented on and one thing lead to another he became teacher of E-3 and we have until school ends to kill him. I was serious when I said I stay here cause I enjoy it. And… I… can't leave this class. My grades are good but Tadashi listen. All of this. Us. We're state secret. I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

Tadashi looks at him unable to speak then looks at him to finish everything.

Ryuu "Tadashi I'm sorry. I get it if you hate me even more now. I can live with you hating me. But you can't tell anyone about me or my class. Do you understand that. Tadashi I can't tell you anymore untie you promise."

"I don't hate you…… I'm scared…… but I trust you Ryuu-nii… I promise… I won't tell anyone."

Ryuu smiles "Thank you… for trusting and not hating me… I get that you're scared. Hell I'm honestly terrified right now! I never thought I'd have to tell you this. Especially not here."

Tadashi chuckles silently "I didn't think I'd end up in E-3 especially under these circumstances?"

"Big word you sure you know what it means?"

Tadashi pouts "Yes. I'm not an idiot like you. At least I'm not in the End Class."

Ryuu smirks "Look around ya kiddo. You're here."

Both remember the situation and the mood changes again.

Ryuu "What else do you want to know…?"

"Why are you trying to kill your teacher?"

Ryuu stands up and offers his hand "Come look with me."

Tadashi takes his hand and follows him to the window.

E-3's training in close combat.

Rinka's against Rio and both look over there for a moment. Ryuu waves slightly to them.

Tadashi looks out at them "You're all insane… but you didn't answer the question Ryuu-nii."

Ryuu nods and pulls out his gun (the pistol) and uses it to point to the crescent moon

"You remember when that happened?"

Tadashi nods being cautious of the gun.

Ryuu twirls it in his hand casually before pointing it at his target "He did that."

Tadashi's eyes widen "What…"

"Not on purpose. I honestly don't know the full story. All I know is that he destroyed it and will do the same to Earth if we don't kill him."

"That's…"

"A lot of pressure? Oh yeah."

"But why you?"

Ryuu groans resting his arms on the window seal "That's what I wanna know… Seriously bro! How do I go from ordinary guy, to misfit, to assassin?!"

Tadashi laughs slightly "Hey? You sure it's a good idea for them to see your eyes?"

Ryuu turns away from the window "They can't see that far and I turned Ritsu's main body off."

"Ritsu?"

Ryuu smirks and holds up his phone "Ritsu's my digital classmate. She was originally designed to help kill Korosensei but now she's our friend and still helps us kill him."

Tadashi laughs slightly "So that's who we're talking to sometimes."

Ryuu chuckles "Ritsu likes to check in on everyone every once in awhile. She knows when to leave people to."

He looks back out the window at everyone training.

Tadashi looks at him then them "This is normal for you…"

"Yea."

He pulls out his knives and throws them across the room hitting a target.

Tadashi flinches

Ryuu punches his arm "Remember that next time you eat my food."

Tadashi sweat drops "…you're insane."

Ryuu smiles "Nope. I'm an assassin and this? Is my Assassination Classroom."

Both brothers laugh and Ryuu retrieves his knives.

Tadashi "Hey? How'd you know I wouldn't run as soon as you turned away?"

Ryuu shrugs his back still turned "I'm your brother. I know you still don't fully feel safe with me right now but you want to know more. You won't run. And even if you did you know my classmates would stop you. Most likely Rin."

Tadashi frowns "Freaky…"

Ryuu shrugs turning back to him "I'm in the End Class? The class full of misfits who are as good as dead remember? We're the freaks."

Tadashi nods "No kidding…"

Neither speak for a moment.

Ryuu breaks it "I don't know what else to tell you okay."

Tadashi shakes his head "You can tell me the rest at home or on the way… You're not going on a date with Rinka today are you?"

Ryuu blushes slightly before checking the date "Rin wants to go to the hospital alone today so no plans."

Tadashi "Hospital?"

Ryuu waves it off "That situation doesn't concern anything with the class and is personal."

"Is it what you told mom and dad…"

"You heard that too?"

"Yea…"

"Well yea. A lots going on now at school and home for her. I'm just trying my best to be there for her."

"You really love her don't you…?"

Ryuu smiles fondly looking over there. Rinka has Rio pinned to the floor.

Ryuu "Yea. I do. And you feel the same about 'Hito-chan'."

Tadashi nods with a light blush. He's really not used to talking about it with him.

Ryuu ruffles his hair "How about a sparing match?"

Tadashi flinches "No knives or guns preferably…"

Ryuu laughs "Deal. Now come on. Korosensei might think I'm ditching after awhile."

Tadashi snickers.

Ryuu punches him "Let's take the long way. I'm not in a hurry to deal with them."

"That's fair."

The two brothers walk towards the door when Tadashi looks at the bullet marks

Ryuu "Hurry up or I'll leave you here."

"Coming."

Ryuu unclips his bangs and covers his eyes

"You don't want them to know?"

"Just don't tell them."

Tadashi nods

They get outside eventually (Ryuu has to explain a few things on the way and lay down some rules)

Korosensei "Ahh! Chiba-San! Tadashi-kun! You're finally back!"

Tadashi grabs Ryuu's arm

Ryuu "Korosensei really. Tadashi I forgot to mention. Korosensei can travel st speeds up to Mach 20. Usually he uses like 5-7 and it looks like he just appears out of thin air a lot. Also he likes to do hair so warning."

Tadashi looks at the class. Everyone's still training and no one seems to notice him.

Korosensei "Don't worry Chiba-San! I won't do anything to this child! I was forced to sign another contract saying I won't hurt your families or friends so don't worry! Tadashi-kun is safe!"

Ryuu glares at him and shields Tadashi "So that's why you didn't get mad when you found out he was here!"

Korosensei picks Ryuu up scaring Tadashi.

Ryuu grabs his knife and goes to stab him but Korosensei drops him and is across the field.

Ryuu lands on his feet with his hand on the ground for balance and groans "Stupid octopus."

Tadashi "Nii-San are you okay?"

Ryuu smirks standing up "That was nothing. I'm used to worse. Come on. Quick spare before I send you back to the main campus. Okay?"

Tadashi pouts "But I've never won against you?"

Ryuu smirks tossing him a knife "Here use this."

Tadashi catches the handle "Nii-San! You can't just throw a knife at me! What if it cut me!"

Ryuu laughs and grabs the other knife "Watch me closely."

Tadashi nods and Ryuu stabs himself in the chest with the knife.

Tadashi's ready to scream when he sees the knife is rubber

Tadashi "What the fuck?!"

Ryuu laughs "See? It won't hurt me so go ahead and do what you can."

Tadashi looks nervously "Nii-San I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

Ryuu gets in a fighting stance "You're not leaving till we spare _Dashi~_ "

Tadashi pouts then nervously mimics his stance "Stop calling me that!"

Ryuu charges in "If you win."

Tadashi ducks his hit and goes to swing the knife.

Ryuu calmly dodges it humming a song.

Tadashi keeps trying to hit him but Ryuu just casually steps out of the way

"Slow. To slow. To high. Miss. Way off. Are you even trying? Come on Dashi~ You missed again."

Tadashi clenches his teeth trying to hit his brother.

Ryuu grabs his arm "You're not even holding this right."

Tadashi pants "Well I'm sorry I'm not a murdered who's constantly having to train to KILL a monster?!"

Rinka rolls past them after being thrown by Rio

Rinka flips up "You're back."

Ryuu smirks tripping his brother "Couldn't hide in there forever. Although not gonna lie? Staying for a class period wouldn't have hurt."

Tadashi rubs his back "Actually I think it'd hurt less…"

Rio tries to stab Rinka again

Tadashi looks at them scared still.

Korosensei appears by them "Chiba-San i can take your brother back to his class?"

The three assassins immediately try to stab him

Ryuu between slashes "You- are not- taking him- anywhere!"

Tadashi "…why is that the nicest thing he's said about me in a week…"

"Nufufufu!!!!"

Korosensei moves so the snipers crash into each other falling.

Rio snaps pictures of the two blushing. Ryuu has Rinka pinned down and she can see his eyes but no one else can.

Korosensei writes it down "Nufufufu"

Ryuu "S-Sorry Hayami…"

Rinka "Chiba."

"Yeah…"

"Your brothers here."

Ryuu feels himself heating up as he stumbles up.

Tadashi smirks tilting his head "What's wrong nii-san? Embarrassed about your girlfriend~?"

Ryuu holds up his knife "She's not my girlfriend _Dashi_ ~"

Rio "Tadashi-san! Quick question! Has Chiba brought Rinka home?"

Tadashi raises an eyebrow confused "I mean the other day she spent the night but other than that not really?"

Rio "Are they dating?"

Rinka "We're standing right here ya know?"

"I know."

"Nii-San says they aren't and I don't have any proof they are. He always gets tongue tied around girls so?"

Ryuu goes to stab him "I do not! I was just nervous cause you know I hate socializing."

Rio "He doesn't get tongue tied with us and Yada?"

Ryuu looks at her "I'm used to you three girls. Hayami and I are partners and you three are friends. Hayami drags me along."

Rinka pokes him with her gun "Don't act like you hate it."

Ryuu smirks then they start fighting hand in hand combat

Tadashi looks at Rio "They're dating. I remember you and Yada-San helped us at the mall and I ended up lying to you and saying it was to get them together. They started dating a few days later I think."

Rio laughs "Figured. So did Bangs tell you about us?"

Tadashi nods "Somewhat… I still don't understand though?"

Rio pats his back "It's a long story kid. But now you know why he and Rinka have such great aim?"

Tadashi sighs "Nakamura-san?"

"Rio. I told you before. Just Rio is fine Tadashi."

"Right… I asked you this before but know I'm really unsure… How does Ryuu-nii act here?"

Rio shrugs "What I told you before. He's calm, collected, steady aim. He's the best long distance sniper. He only misses if something happened and he can't collect himself. Like when he and Rinka were flirting a lot and not dating yet."

Tadashi laughs slightly and sits down on the steps watching everyone

Rio's about to back to sparing with Toka when she stops and looks to him again "Oh yeah? Tadashi?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry for scaring you in the woods. We heard someone coming and out instincts kicked in telling each of us what to do. Your brother and Rinka are snipers and were in position in the trees. Toka was in the shadows with me with a knife. I saw you heading towards Rinka's position and had to stop you then."

"So you nearly cut my head off?!?!"

She shifts her position "This class changes a few things. In enhanced our Fight or Flight responses. That situation was fight before the outsider found out." She laughs slightly "From where we were we didn't recognize you! Sorry!"

Tadashi shrugs "Ryuu-nii does that a lot and now it makes somewhat sense?"

Rio smiles "Bye. Toka heads up!"

Tadashi watches all of them sparing

 _'He's still a murder… This isn't normal. This isn't okay. I can't trust him. Just pretend it's all okay until you have a chance to escape. Can I escape? I was coming and Rio caught me. They're all extremely aware of everything. I need to get out. I need to get out. I need to get out.'_

He hears footsteps behind him and stands up.

Irina drapes hers arms around him shoving her boobs him "Who are you~?"

Tadashi escapes her grasp scared.

Irina leans towards him so her chest is in his face "What's your name and what're you doing here?"

Tadashi's gay ass is unphased by that and looks at her face "You're Bitch-sensei right? Ryuu-nii said he had a blonde girl teacher that dresses skimpy they call Bitch-sensei."

Irina glares at the banged boy "CHIBA RYŪNOSUKE 40 HITS IN 15 SECONDS"

Tadashi "Hits? Like combat?"

Ryuu covers his mouth "WHY?!"

Rio and Karma ready their cameras

Irina "YOU HAVE THREE OPTIONS!!!! EITHER YOU DO 40 HITS WITH HAYAMI OR ME!!!"

Ryuu and Rinka blush slightly

"The third option?"

Irina hugs Tadashi "Third option is I give 140 hits to your little brother."

Ryuu shoots his paintball gun at her and it hits her hair "Get you're perverted hands OFF my kid brother!"

She smirks "So what would it be~?"

Rinka grabs Ryuu and pulls him closer

Tadashi makes a grossed out face and looks away when he sees his brothers tongue in Rinka's mouth

Rio and and Karma and taking pictures

Toka's beside Tadashi now "Don't look kid. You don't want to see this."

Tadashi keeps a hand blocking them "Is this even legal?"

Toka shrugs "We have to kill an unkillable super creature and you question this?"

Tadashi looks at her "True… Wait a sec… did- did the bitch say she was gonna do that to me?!"

Toka nods "Yeah but 100 more. You're lucky he wants to protect your innocence."

Tadashi blushes deeply "That's?! That's pedophilia?!"

Toka nods "Yea… okay it's over now."

Tadashi peaks back over to see the snipers blushing deeply

Ryuu goes to stab Karma telling him to delete the pictures while Rinka's trying to take Rio's phone.

Ryuu catches Tadashi's eyes and looks away immediately.

end of school day*

Tadashi had to stay there for the last class (science) and he realized something else. E-3 isn't actually as dumb as he thought.

The two brothers are walking down the mountain with Rinka and her two friends.

Tadashi remains completely silent.

Rio and Toka brake off from them going towards their houses.

Rinka "I'm heading to the hospital. See you tomorrow Ryuu. Bye Tadashi see ya around."

Ryuu "Bye Rin… See you tomorrow.

Tadashi mumbles bye.

The two brothers walk in silence still on the mountain.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii… I just remembered I kinda need to go um take care of something important."

Ryuu "What?"

"Just something."

"Tadashi. We need to talk still. Can it wait."

 _'I need to get away. I need to get away. I need to get away. He's a monster.'_

Tadashi sighs "I'll just ask Hito-Chan to take care of it."

Ryuu "Speaking of Nanasa… you cant tell him about today. If anyone finds out who knows what will happen."

Tadashi nods and neither talk the walk home.

They go inside and the two sisters are watching tv and their parents are at the store shopping.

Ryuu "We're home…"

Rukia "Where have you two been?! Tadashi we got a call from the school. Where were you?!"

Tadashi flinches.

Ryuu "Sorry Nii-san! I ditched class and kidnapped him. Needed some brother bonding time? Right Tadashi!" He swing s his arm around his neck

Tadashi nods "Its not surprising you didn't get anything from his class. After all? He IS in the End Class! It's full of weirdos and freaks!" _'And murders. And monsters.'_

Senna "I wanna spend time with Ryuu-nii too!!"

Ryuu laughs picking her up "Senna-Chan I always spend with you."

 _'How is he acting so normal?! How is this guy an assassin?! What else is there?! What else is he hiding?!?!'_

Tadashi "Imma be in my room."

Ryuu looks at him concerned "Hey Tadashi?"

"Yeah."

"How about I help you with your math homework? Second top in the class and third top in the school?"

Tadashi looks at him trying to see his older brother but only sees the murder trying to kill someone.

"Whatever." He leaves.

Ryuu sighs sitting down on the couch with his sisters and rest his head on Rukia "Nee-san?"

Rukia "Yea Ryuu?"

"Was I ever like that?"

"Not really? You'd just get emo sometimes but you'd usually talk to me and not push me away unless you were like extremely extremely embarrassed by it."

Ryuu sighs "Nee-San I don't know what to do…"

Rukia rubs his head "Want me to handle it for you?"

Ryuu "No. This's between me and Tadashi. I have to handle this. I just… I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Just do whatever you think would be best. It'll be okay Ryuu."

He smiles and stands up "Thanks Nee-san Imma try to take care it now."

"Good luck Ryuu."

Senna "Good luck Ryuu-nii!!"

Ryuu nods heading to Tadashi's room

"Hey Tadashi? Can we talk about early?"

"Whatever."

He goes inside and sits beside his brother

Ryuu "Tadashi I feel like I sprung everything on you at once. Is there anything you want me to clarify or anything I can do for you to not hate me?"

Tadashi looks at his brother "Explain everything. But in a way that makes sense."

Ryuu tries. That's it. He tries. E-3 doesn't make sense though. Tadashi tries not to freak out…

 _'He's still you're big brother. Ryuu-nii is still your brother. He's not a monster right? He's… an assassin… Can't we just be normal…'_

End chapter

 _Tadashi!!!!_


	21. Snipers and Knifeworkers

Chapter 23

It's been a few days and the trial is the next day. Tadashi hasn't left his room for anything other than class since that day.

Rukia sighs and looks at Ryuu "Ryuu do you know why Tadashi's been so distant?"

Ryuu shrugs "Maybe… maybe something happened at school?"

"Ryuu…"

He sighs "I talked to him at school on accident. He's mad at me…"

Rukia nods "Understandable. How long till he's okay?"

Ryuu bites his lip "Not sure…" _'he found out the secret of my class. He knows what I am.'_

Ryuu grabs his backpack "Gotta go. Rin's meeting me at the cafe before school."

Rukia nods "Okay. Also remember! Dad's leaving on a trip to Europe in 3 days. Moms going to Canada for business the same day. We're gonna probably have some family bonding before then."

Ryuu nods and opens the door "Got it. By the way Nee-san? I'm gonna be busy tomorrow after school. Today I have practice."

"You mean a date with Rinka?"

"…okay today maybe… But just the normal thing! Tomorrow though I have to do something important and I can't miss it. Speaking of miss it if I don't leave then we won't have time! Bye Nee-San!"

Ryuu runs out the door and to the cafe where Rinka's talking to Isogai who picked a morning shift before school.

Isogai "Chiba-san!"

Ryuu nods to him "Hey Isogai. Working before school again?"

"Someone has to take care of the family?"

Ryuu nods sitting down "I feel ya…"

Rinka "Speaking off… How's Tadashi? He still ignoring you?"

Ryuu groans

Isogai _'This is the most expression he's had in awhile…'_

Ryuu "That bastard's not only ignoring _me_ but he's ignoring _everyone_!! He won't talk to anyone at all! Not even to Nanasa!"

Isogai "To be fair… You did drop a lot on him that day?"

Rinka nods "Isogai's right. Tadashi still needs time. He grew up with you. He sees you as home you… the caring older brother who takes care of them. Not as…" she lowers her voice so only they can hear "Not as an assassin trying to murder a super creature. He saw how casually and professionally you shoot. He say all of us naturally using our weapons. Tadashi's a normal person. He's not like _us_ remember?"

Ryuu sighs "Still… it's his fault! He knows not to go to E-3! He _hates_ me! I don't get it… We don't get along that great. Why would he come up the mountain alone just to tell me FBI's looking for the class?"

Isogai "Because you're his older brother no matter what. Chiba-San from what Tadashi-San said… I assume you two are closer than you're admitting…"

Ryuu looks at him confused "What do you mean…? Tadashi _hates me and has only hated me more since I got into E-3…"_

Isogai smiles and looks at the time "I gotta clock out."

Rinka smiles "We'll wait for you. I think he should hear what Tadashi said…"

Ryuu nods and the snipers wait for a minute while Isogai clocks out and changes.

Rinka looks at her boyfriend "Ryuu? Are you alright?"

He nods "Yeah… I'm fine enough. I was just thinking…"

"About Tadashi?"

"About tomorrow."

Rinka flinches remembering the trial "Don't think about that right now Ryuu. Worry about Tadashi instead. Actually worry about Korosensei. Not the other two things."

He smiles slightly "I know I know. I worry to much."

Rinka nods pulling him to her level and quickly kissing him which causes him to blush deeply

Ryuu "R-Rin… you cant just do that randomly in public… it's embarrassing…"

Rin smirks "You're cute when embarrassed like that."

Ryuu looks away "I'm not cute."

Isogai comes back "I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and you start flirting."

Ryuu's cheeks are still slightly pink "Shut up Isogai…"

Rinka "We weren't flirting… it's not like that…"

Isogai deadpans as they all leave "You two go to the cafe all the time. Alone. Holding hands. Flirting."

"We do homework there!"

Isogai smirks crossing his arms "Yeah? Bitch-sensei's homework maybe?"

Both choke on air and fall into an embarrassing tsundere mess.

Isogai starts laughing "Oh man! You guys seriously _can't_ hide your relationship!"

Ryuu still visible flustered "Anyways… What did Tadashi say? He hates E-3 with a passion?"

Isogai looks at him confused "Really?"

Rinka nods "Yeah? Every time I see him he says something about how we E-3 students and hiding something and are the worst?"

"I guess he did seem really scared but as soon as Chiba came or he heard his voice he realized a little. If he really does hate you and E-3… he wouldn't have ran up the mountain alone to find you. It's nearly impossible to find your way through there if you aren't used to it."

Ryuu thinks for a moment "He… found his way up fairly easy… no one really leaves tracks and he didn't come from the path."

"Ryuu what are you saying?"

Ryuu looks at her "I'm saying Tadashi's been there before. He knew how to find us without using the trail. We didn't leave tracks."

They get to the main campus and subtly look around.

Tadashi and Hitoko are together talking.

Tadashi looks to the three assassins and only sees them holding their weapons. He gulps and turns back to Hitoko.

Rinka "You sure… he's gonna be okay?"

Ryuu shrugs as the three start going up the mountain "Like you said Rin. He needs time to adjust. We all needed time but we didn't get it. We were told to kill this creature and given guns. We were never given a real explanation."

Ryuu reaches for her hand and laces their fingers together

Rinka nods "That's true. We're used to it now."

Isogai "Just kiss."

Remembering the Ikeman the two snipers let go and look away from each other

Ryuu "Isogai…"

He smiles and punches the other boys arm

Isogai "You two don't have to hide it?"

Rinka sighs fixing one of her pigtails "It's not what you think…"

Isogai raises his eyebrow and crosses his arms "You do realize that you've been calling each other but those pet names? 'Rin' and 'Ryuu'? Shorter versions of your first names. 'Rinka' and 'Ryūnosuke'."

Rinka shrugs "Code names?"

"And hold hands a lot?"

Ryuu "Going through some shit. Need reassurance?"

"Going on dates?"

"Not dates. Just practicing shooting or doing homework?"

Isogai smiles innocently "What about all the times you've made out at the cafe when I was working? Like this morning?"

Both snipers tense and become extremely flustered.

 _"Yo! Isogai! Snipers!"_

Isogai looks back to see his blonde friend "Maehara?"

Maehara runs over to them "Hey what's- what's with these two?"

Isogai shrugs "Caught them sitting in a tree. Or rather… the cafe."

Maehara turns to the snipers "So you two admit you're dating!"

Both "No."

Maehara smirks going beside Rinka "If you two aren't dating does that mean Rinka-chan is single~?"

Ryuu grabs his collar and drags him beside Isogai "Stop flirting. Rin's rejected you already."

Maehara frowns putting an arm around Isogai "I don't see why? I'm a great boyfriend! Right Yuma??"

Isogai rolls his eyes "You mean aside from the fact that you had absolutely no respect for my privacy?"

Maehara lets go and puts a hand on his hip "You disappeared for a week and no one heard anything. I was scared. Hayami. If Chiba one day randomly stopped coming to school, stop hanging out with you out of class, stopped texting you and everyone else, and just flat out was never seen anywhere, what would you do?"

Rinka looks confused "I'd go over to his place and check on him?"

"And if he's not home and hasn't been home in DAYS?!"

Rinka glares Ryuu

Ryuu "Hey glare at one of them?! Isogai did it and Maehara's giving you that situation! I haven't done anything!"

Rinka smiles before looking back to them "Then I'd ask his siblings when the last time they saw him and track him down. If it's Ryuu then chances are he's at the shooting range."

Ryuu rolls his eyes

Maehara "Exactly you'll track him down! Which is invading his privacy!"

"But as an E-3 student there's a chance something horrible happened. We're all prepared to defend ourselves but still. He could be in trouble and maybe his life is at stake. It's not really an invasion of privacy if it's something huge?"

Maehara throws his arms up "Exactly!! See Isogai!! Besides you were in the fucken hospital and didn't tell me!"

Isogai brushes him off "That was when we were 1st years Hiroto. Let's focus on the mission."

Rinka pulls Ryuu closer and whispers "Reminds me of you."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Whatever you say tsundere."

Maehara points to the snipers "Anyway what was with those two? They were all red and nervous when I came?"

Isogai "Called then out on some of the things they do in public that they shouldn't."

Ryuu coughs "Please reword that…"

They look at him for a second.

Ryuu rubs his neck "Um… you remember I sit behind Okajima?"

Rinka "You remember I sit _beside_ Okajima?"

Both "The class pervert."

The other two then process what was said.

Isogai "Oh right… I meant- I meant that these two deny dating but then go on dates, hold hands, and kiss in public!"

Maehara smirks "Reminds me of us when when we first started dating and broke up."

Isogai guts him which hardly phased him anymore (training and he's fucken used to it)

Isogai "Anyway! The snipers?"

The snipers are subtly holding hands and playing with their guns

Ryuu "How should we try to kill Korosensei today? I don't wanna deal with 1st period today?"

Rinka "We have everything set up for the swap. Could try that?"

"Maybe. We'd need a distraction though. I think we should do the switch one a different day since we'd need to get rid of our normal scents. Who's gonna be the decoy snipers?"

Both look at the other two boys

"Rin?"

"Probably."

Isogai "Huh?"

Maehara "Wait What?"

Ryuu looks to Rinka for her to explain.

Rinka "We have a plan to kill Korosensei. But we need help. You two are good at sniping right."

Maehara "Depends?"

Isogai "We can shoot but we're not your level."

Ryuu "Rin think it'll work?"

Rinka shrugs and gives him her bag before pulling out a small piece of paper "Isogai shoot this paper. Maehara this one."

Rinka jumps into the tree and swings around avoiding the shots.

They do hit it on the 4th and 8th try.

Rinka sits on a branch "It can work."

Ryuu nods "Yeah."

Isogai "Hm?"

Maehara "Wait what…?"

Ryuu "Wanna help kill Korosensei?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay."

The snipers explain the plan and they two agree saying it could work.

Maehara laughs "I swap with Rinka-chan right?"

Rinka "No. Isogai can we swap? And Maehara and Ryuu swap? I just don't feel comfortable with his wearing my clothes."

Isogai "Valid. Also? You two do realize that we're the top two in knife work? Maehara barely started getting used to gun? I'm only average?"

Ryuu "True but that's why we need you two. Honestly I feel like Rin should swap with someone closer to her height but-"

Rinka punches him in the stomach "You calling short?"

Ryuu smirks taking out her pigtails "I'm saying you're not close to 5'8. Calm down tsundere. You're 5'2."

She pulls her gun out as they keep walking up the mountain and aim it at her boyfriends jaw

"Chiba Ryūnosuke I swear. If you say it I will shoot."

He sweatdrops and looks to the knife specialist.

Maehara sees the campus "Yea tell us about the plan later. Come on Yuma!"

They run away and the snipers keep walking.

Ryuu smirks still with the pistol to his jaw "You know? You shouldn't point a gun at your best friend?"

She puts it to his mouth "Shut up."

Both laugh and she moves her gun back to her side

Ryuu "C'mon Rin. Let's get to class."

They go to the classroom and talk quietly to each other ignoring their classmates.

Rinka covers her mouth to hide her laugh and Ryuu smirks

Ryuu "Really Rin? Now you're gonna be all shy?"

Rinka blushes slightly and rolls her eyes "I have to keep my appearance too ya know?"

Ryuu crosses his arms and leans on his desk "Yeah…?"

Korosensei "Time for class everyone!! Snipers stop flirting!!"

The snipers then realize the class started already and they were just watching them.

Ryuu stumbles into his seat and Rinka sinks into hers both trying to return to their normal stoic selves.

Sugaya hands Fuwa a sketch "Fuwa-san? This good enough? I only had a few minutes and they kept moving?"

Fuwa lights up "Perfect! You managed to get his loving expression and her shy laugh!"

Both snipers flinch looking over there

The others in class have gathered around looking at the sketch and complimenting the artist Sugaya.

The snipers caught a glimpse of it and it WAS really accurate which is the problem.

Ryuu taps Rinka's shoulder "Guess we aren't very observant?"

She smiles awkwardly "Yet when it comes to assassination?"

He shrugs.

Ritsu "Sugaya-kun! You're drawing is nearly as accurate as my printing!"

Sugaya rubs his neck "Thanks Ritsu!"

Korosensei "Nufufufu!!!"

The snipers know what's gonna come next and quickly go to a neutral unphasable state completely ignoring everything and going on their phones.

The school day end after what feels like forever of them talking about the drawing and how the snipers are surprising easy to make flustered.

End chapter

 _I have ideas for future but not for now…_

 _Next chapter will probably be the trial so heres the first warning._


	22. Trial

_I accidentally put 23 on last chapter but anyway last chapter is 21 I'm just an idiot that can't count_

 _ **Also trigger warning!! This is the trial which means there's a lot of abuse, mentions of rape, harassment, etc.**_

Chapter 22

The bell rings ending the school day.

Korosensei "Chiba-San, Hayami-San please stay for a moment."

Both nod.

The class leaves and the two human teachers come in

Karasama "Leave target."

Korosensei cry's "So mean!" He's gone to the other side of the world now probably.

Rinka "Karasama-sensei? Bitch-sensei?"

Ryuu "Are we in trouble for something or getting new guns…?"

Karasama tosses them new guns "Sorta. Here. Theres tranquilizer darts in them."

They catch them confused

"Why would we need…"

Irina "We know the trial is right now. Also… what's the first thing we taught you. It's one of the first things Karasama told you when Korosensei showed up.

Both "Expect the unexpected. He's not what we think."

Karasama nods "Correct. He is a monster. There's a lot you don't know. But you will learn."

Ryuu "We won't fail the mission."

"Good."

Rinka "But the darts…?"

Irina "In cause we're ever trouble."

Karasama "You'll know when you need it."

The two snipers look at each other then back at the teachers and nod.

Ryuu "We understand."

Rinka "We won't use this unless it's absolutely necessary."

The teachers nod

Karasama "We need to get going. We have a meeting soon. You two should probably get going to the trial now."

Irina "Good luck."

They nod and all leave. The teachers go a different way down the mountain and the snipers walk the trail.

Ryuu puts a hand on her shoulder "Hey…"

"I'm scared Ryuu."

He grabs her hand "I need to show you something."

They rub down the trail past some classmates who watch painfully. They saw Chiba's pained smile trying to be strong. They saw Hayami's saddened expression looking at him.

Ryuu keeps running

Rinka "Ryuu? We need to go the trial!"

Ryuu stops and looks around "Here should be fine."

She looks at him confused "What…?"

He looks at her for a moment then sighs "I I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I'll be with you the whole time there okay?"

Rinka nods holding onto his hand scared "We need to hurry. We… can't be late for this…"

Ryuu nods and they get inside courthouse.

They go inside to the front desk

"Yes?"

Ryuu "We're here for a trial. The one regarding the Hayami family?"

They nod "Names."

"Oh um Hayami Rinka."

They nod and look at Ryuu "And you."

"Chiba Ryūnosuke."

Rinka "He's my witness."

The person nods taking them to the room where everyone looks at them immediately.

Rinka sits down with her lawyer and Ryuu beside her holding onto her hand. Yachi's still in the hospital because her condition worsened.

Rinka "Ryuu?"

"Yeah Rin…"

She looks at him "No matter what happens today. Promise me something. Promise me you'll stay by my side."

He kisses her hand softly "I'll stay with you forever. I promise."

She nods

The trial begins.

Judge "We're here to decide whether or not Hayami Kuroshi is guilty to his crimes."

The man is brought out and Rinka visibly tenses raising her guard completely.

Kuroshi sits where the guards drag him "Oi what's this even for? I'm innocent! That brat made everything up!"

Rinka clenches her jaw.

Judge "Kuroshi you were charged with first degree murder, child abuse, rape accusations, and attempted murder. How do you pled?"

Kuroshi "Not guilty! Rinka-chan why must you lie like that to the police?"

Rinka has her hands in fist "I would never lie about that. You are guilty to all of it. And more. You forced a marriage with a woman and raped her multiple times and tried to rape the first born and murdered the second."

Judge "Do you have any proof?"

Rinka nods and pulls a picture out of her bag holding it "This is a picture from 6 years ago. The boy I'm holding is the dead body of my brother. The shadow you see in the picture is Kuroshi holding a gun. The red on my arms and clothes is blood. Mine and my brothers."

Kuroshi "That's a lie! I would never hurt my children! I have done nothing but love and support them."

Rinka "The scars and bruises I have from you say otherwise!"

Judge "Scars?"

Rinka stands up touching her side "He stabbed me in the side. Kuroshi had tried to force himself onto me and when I fought back he stabbed my side."

"What were you wearing?"

Rinka "What was I wearing?! I was wearing my middle school uniform! I was wearing the same thing I am now!"

Kuroshi "In my defense… it is rather provoking."

Judge "So you admit to those accusations."

Kuroshi looks at Rinka "I never did anything. I'm just saying that it would be understandable if I did. I mean she's well developed for her age."

Ryuu "No grown man should be saying those things about a 15 year old middle schooler. Especially not his daughter."

Kuroshi scoffs "And who's this emo bastard and why is he here?"

Rinka "He's my witness. He's seen the scars. He knows what you've done."

Kuroshi rolls his eyes leaning in his seat "Whatever. I haven't done shit. Judge man let's get this over with I wanna leave."

Judge clears throat. "Moving forward. You were charged with attempted murder. We've had multiple witnesses saying they heard you yelling at your wife and daught multiple times saying things like you'll kill them."

"Never happened."

Ryuu "You're honor? I can prove he said that."

"Eh?"

Ryuu holds out his phone and presses play

 _*tires screeching*_

 _Rinka "Crap! I- I gotta go!"_

 _Ryuu "Hey what's going on?"_

 _*slam*_

 _Rinka "Bye!"_

 _*light thump*_

 _*loud door opening*_

 _Rinka "You're- you're back!"_

 _*slam*_

 _Rinka "Let me go!"_

 _*kick*_

 _*crashing*_

 _Rinka screaming "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU PEDOPHILE!!!! DONT TOUCH ME!!!!"_

 _*door opening*_

 _Yachi "GET OFF OF HER!!! YOU SICK BASTARD!!!! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!!!"_

 _*more crashing*_

 _Kuroshi "I WILL FUCKEN KILL YOU BOTH!!! DONT FUCKEN BACK TALK YOUR DADDY LIKE THIS RINKA!!!! *slap* *slam* *crashing* YOU PIECE OF SHIT GIRL!!!!! I WILL FUCKEN TIE YOU UP AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!!"_

 _Rinka "MOM DUCK!!!"_

 _*LOUD kick*_

 _Silence for a moment…_

 _Yachi "Is he dead…?"_

 _Rinka "Just unconscious… Are you okay?"_

Ryuu ends the recording "I think you get the jest of it."

Rinka "You…"

Ryuu "I knew I needed to."

Kuroshi glares at him

The judge nods "Do you have any other evidence?"

Ryuu nods going through the phone playing audio after audio.

Kuroshi has no hope of winning when something crosses his mind "Boy. How do you have those audios."

Ryuu glares at him "After hearing fear in her voice followed by screaming and hits, I started recording some of our calls."

Kuroshi scoffs "Just admit you edited it using recordings my voice you got when you came over."

Ryuu smiles "I have only went to Rinka's house once or twice. Neither time were you there. This is the first time you've met me."

Suddenly the doors swings open.

Ryuu and Rinka's jaws drop seeing Karasama and Irina come in

Judge "Who are you! How did you get here!"

They hold up their badges

"Special agents Irina Jelavic and Karasama Tadaomi of the Ministry of Defense."

"We're here for this case."

Rinka quietly "Sensei's…"

Kuroshi "Huh?! You can't bring in the government agents!"

Judge "Well if they have evidence then I can't argue. They outrank me."

Irina "Correct. We come with information regarding who this man really is. Right Zaraki Cifer. Also known as the legendary assassin Stain. A name given to him by himself after staining an entire country in blood."

Karasama "He escaped from prison 17 times and has been on the run for the last 14 years."

Rinka's eyes widen as Karasama opens up his briefcase to reveal all the evidence

Irina goes over to the kids

Judge "Miss. What do you think you're doing."

Irina looks at him "This girl i know is his daughter. The boy I can assume is the closes person to her. I may be a heartless government agent but I am not heartless enough to overlook what Zaraki did to this girl."

Rinka looks at her teacher and holds onto Ryuu's hand.

Irina "I've looked into your situation miss. Karasama and I will handle it from here. You're father will go away for a really long time."

Ryuu looks at both of them.

Irina straightens up and goes over to Kuroshi "So do you recognize me yet Zaraki Cifer."

He looks at her up and down "You! You're that bitch that tried to kill me while s-"

She crosses her arms "That was one of the two missions I have ever failed."

He smirks "Tck! And here I thought I was special?"

Karasama clears his throat "Irina."

She returns to his right side "Karasama. The two children."

Karasama looks to them "I know. Rinka-san care to add on to the things he's done?"

Rinka nods and lists everything some that surprise the agents and Ryuu and everyone else. She finishes the list and looks at her father.

Judge "How do you pled to these charges?"

He smirks "Who knows."

"Are you guilty of these charges."

"Bitch I might be." He laughs darkly "Fools. Now that my covers blown."

He easily snaps the chains and goes to punch Irina.

Karasama grabs his arm and flips him but he turns it against him and throws Karasama into Irina and the people.

Rinka "SENSEI!!!"

Ryuu "Karasama-sensei!!"

Karasama "Don't cause us any trouble!"

They get up and go to fight but Zaraki grabs Rinka and holds a knife to her neck.

"Anybody moves and I kill her!!!"

They all freeze and no one moves.

He scans the room and notices someone gone "Heh… Looks like that witness of yours got scared and left. Such a loyal boyfriend."

Rinka stands there unphased "He's more loyal a boyfriend than you were a husband."

"Oh? I'm about to take your life and he is no where to be seen?"

Suddenly he falls down unconscious.

Ryuu jumps down from the light holding the gun he got earlier.

He turns to Rinka and pulls her into a hug "I won't leave you. Are you alright?"

She nods holding onto him "Thank you…"

Suddenly two security guards pull them apart and pin Ryuu to the wall

Ryuu grits his teeth "What the hell?"

"Drop the gun!"

Before he does Karasama butts in

"That's enough. Release him. That's an order."

The guard does confused.

Karasama "Irina take care of that man. Secure gun for me. Chiba-san Hayami-san stay here. Everyone else out."

They all obey his orders. The judge stays too

Karasama "Sorry sir. But this falls into _our_ territory. Please allow us to handle it from here."

"Very well sir…"

Karasama bows before turning to the students "Sorry. I had a feeling he would attack someone as soon as we exposed the truth. I should have prioritized your safeties"

Rinka shakes her head "We can defend ourselves."

Ryuu "We've been trained remember. We aren't normal kids."

Karasama "I have to admit. Hayami you did great remaining calm in that situation. And Chiba great shot. How'd you escape in time though?"

Rinka "As soon as _he_ made a move I gave Ryuu a boost onto the wall and he jumped off it onto the light where he stayed until time to shoot."

Ryuu nods "The chaos gave us just enough time to have me get up there. I knew he'd have an opening. I didn't think it'd be so easy to hit him though?"

Rinka "He wanted to kidnap me alive. I'm not worth as much to him if I'm dead. He was willing to kill me though."

She doesn't say anything for a moment so Ryuu asks what both are thinking.

"Did you two know about everything already? Is that why you gave us the tranquilizer guns?"

Karasama nods "i apologize for sticking my head into your personal life Hayami but when going through leads I came across the name 'Hayami Kuroshi' and had to look further into it. He's wanted for other crimes I didn't mention."

"Like… What…?"

Karasama lowers his voice "Illegal human experimentation and mutation. He's also one of the biggest people in human trafficking. I'm going to be completely honest. It's a miracle you're alive Hayami Rinka. You too Chiba Ryūnosuke."

"Me…?"

Karasama looks around the room it's empty other than the three of them. Irina's taken Zarki into a truck and is on the phone with other agents.

Karasama "Chiba you were one of his targets."

"Me…? Why…?"

"That I don't know. I found a list of targets. You were second. Top was Hayami."

Both hold onto each other's hand scared to let go.

Karasama rubs their heads and smiles "Hey don't worry. I will protect you. I'll train you to be able to protect yourselves and others when I can't."

The snipers nod "Thank you…"

Tears begin falling Rinka's cheek.

Ryuu "C'mere Rin…"

She hugs him tightly and he returns it as she buries her head in his shoulder "Ryuu… He- he's gone… he's really gone!"

"Yeah. I told you. He's gone."

She smiles and laughs while crying "Am I free…?"

"Yeah."

She lets go and smiles "I'm free…? I'm free… I'm free. I'm free!" She says it over and over trying to understand it.

Karasama smiles at his snipers Irina comes in and sees the heartfelt moment

She taps Karasama's shoulder "He's being transported in an anti-sensei cage so he can't escape. They just took him."

Karasama nods still looking at the snipers. Rinka's saying how she won't live in constant fear everywhere and Ryuu's holding onto her hands to give her the safety she needs.

Irina "They've really grown on you huh…"

Karasama "They're our students."

Irina smiles at the kids "You two can have tomorrow off you want."

Ryuu "Would we have to do one those presentations…"

She laughs "No."

Karasama "You saved all of us."

Rinka lets go of Ryuu and faces her teachers "No. I want- no. I _need_ to just keep moving forward. That's what I've always done. There's still the mission. Besides… shooting will help…"

"If you insist. We've already taken him to our special prison. Why don't Irina and I give you two a ride home?"

Ryuu looks at her waiting for her to say something

Rinka "I… don't want to go home."

Ryuu "Hey? Ya know… Senna-chan misses you…?"

She smiles slightly

Irina "C'mon you two."

Karasama "We'll take you back to Chiba's. That's probably the best place for either of you."

The snipers follow the teachers outside realizing its now nightfall and they go to the car and get in the back together.

Karasama drives "Chiba what's the address?"

Ryuu tells them the address and Irina puts in into maps

Rinka opens her phone camera and wipes her eyes.

Ryuu looks over to her and sees her struggling to put herself back together.

Irina "Hayami?"

"Yes bitch-sensei?"

"Do you know why I became an assassin?"

"No…?"

Irina looks at her in the mirror "I grew up in a war zone. Surrounded by death and blood. I had two options. Live in fear of my past. Or… I could face it. You know what I'm implying don't you…"

Rinka pulls out her gun and looks at it "The first time Karasama gave me the gun I felt something. Holding the gun felt natural to me. Shooting… feels right. I… I don't want to kill unless I have to. I do have talent in shooting. I'm confident in my ability but…"

Irina nods "I sometimes regret becoming an assassin. You both have extreme talent in assassination. You and your classmates can become assassins fairly easily."

Ryuu "As great as assassination is…"

Rinka "Normal careers might be better."

Irina nods "Smart choice."

Karasama "You two never signed up for any of this. You didn't ask to be assassins. You can't deny this part of you though."

Ryuu nods "We will always be assassins… I know no one in the class will ever forget this year."

Irina "Karasama turn left here. Chiba you live in a really nice area…"

He rubs his neck awkwardly "My parents are business people. They end up traveling the world a lot and send me and Nee-San money usually."

"You have 3 siblings correct?"

"Yeah. 2 sisters and a brother."

"You're the oldest or?"

"Second oldest."

Rinka chimes in "Ryuu always takes care of his little sister and fights with his brother. It's funny."

Ryuu blushes slightly "Rin…"

Karasama and Irina both find it amusing

 _'They've fallen back into their normal selves.'_

 _'Still kids.'_

They pull onto Ryuu's street

Ryuu "Ah it's that one coming up. With the two black cars with a cat on them."

Irina "Didn't expected you of all people to have a cat. Got it cause you're girlfriend loves them~?"

Both teens blush faintly

Ryuu "That's not it Bitch-sensei! They were strays!"

The teacher laugh faintly and Karasama pulls up to the house.

Ryuu "Thank you Sensei's."

Rinka "Thank you for earlier too…"

Karasama nods.

 _"Ryuu-nii-chan!!!"_

Ryuu turns around just as Senna runs out jumping into his arms

"Really Senna-chan…"

The small girl giggles "Rinka-Chan!"

Ryuu sighs and notices his teachers fond smiles

Senna "Ryuu-nii-chan! Are those your teachers?"

"Yup."

"You should bring them in! Rukia-nee-chan made tea and sushi! Tadashi-nii and I helped!"

Ryuu sweatdrops "Ah ha… Sensei's do you want to come in for a little? As a thank you for earlier?"

Rinka laughs slightly and nods.

Irina "We have some spare time. Right Karasama?"

Karasama nods being slightly curious about his home life. He vowed not to meddle unless necessary but he's learned a bit about his students and suddenly thinks he should really look into all of them.

"We don't have the meeting till later."

Ryuu's smile shakes nervously.

Rinka smiles and grabs Senna from Ryuu

End chapter

 _We know that the class has to keep moving forward no matter what. Rinka will still suffer but she's gonna be moving forward with her life._

 _Also I'm trying to transition back into the fun shit so yee this seemed like a good way? The two human teachers going over. Hehe…_

 _Also one last thing!!! I finished next chapter or I should finish within a hour. Do you guys want me to post double now or wait a few days to post next?_


	23. Teachers, snipers, and siblings

Chapter 23

Karasuma and Irina park the car and get out following the snipers and the small girl.

Ryuu "Warning you all now… Nee-san isn't the best cook… she's set the toaster on fire while making toast somehow…"

Karasuma "We've both went on hundreds of undercover missions."

Irina "You will be extremely surprised at our standards. I once had a mission where the best thing I ate was raw chicken I cooked in my hair straightener."

Ryuu shrugs "I tried to warn you."

Rinka "Ryuu I've had Rukia's cooking? It wasn't bad."

"That wasn't her cooking. That was Tadashi watching her follow a recipe I left out on accident."

Senna "Ryuu-nii's a great cook! He taught Rukia-nee!"

Ryuu sighs opening the door "I'm home… and I brought guest…"

Rukia _"I'm assuming that Rinka?"_

Rinka "Yup! Not just me!"

Ryuu smiles awkwardly at his teachers "Please wait here for a moment?"

He goes to the kitchen and sees Rukia cooking with Tadashi.

Rukia "Ryuu. Who else did you bring?"

Tadashi looks away from his brother "Probably one of those misfits from his class…"

Ryuu rubs his neck "Well… two of my teachers gave me and Rin a ride here and Senna said I should invite them in so I did and yea…"

Rukia deadpans. Tadashi puts the knife down and thinks of Ryuu throwing the knives across E-3.

Rukia "Well food will be done in about 5-10 minutes?"

Ryuu nods

Meanwhile in the other room.

Irina "So Hayami you come here a lot huh?"

Rinka looks away "Not really… Maybe sometimes…"

Karasuma looks down at the small girl

Senna "You look grumpy."

Karasuma adjusts his tie "I'm a businessman and a teacher. I am typically quite 'grumpy' as you say."

Rinka smiles picking Senna up "Senna-chan that's Karasuma-sensei. He's our pe teacher. He teaches us how to fight baddies!"

Both teachers give her a look

Senna giggles "Yay! Ryuu-nii-chan and Rinka-nee-chan are gonna fight baddies!"

Rinka nods "Yup!"

Karasuma "I… was not expecting you to be good with kids Hayami?"

Rinka shrugs setting her down "Kids typically don't like me considering my cold demeanor. Senna-chan likes everyone."

Tadashi comes in "No she doesn't. She likes you cause Ryuu talks about you nonstop!"

Just then a nerfbullet hits his head

Ryuu from the kitchen "Tadashi either shut up and do something that isn't annoying people, or help me make sure Nee-San doesn't destroy anything."

Tadashi grabs the bullet off his head and looks to his brother but again only sees him holding the gun he used in class.

Tadashi "Whatever. I'm going to my room."

Ryuu sighs from the kitchen.

Senna pouts "Tadashi-nii!! Come back!!"

She runs after him.

Karasuma and Irina look around the living room on the way to the kitchen. Every single picture Ryuu has his eyes covered.

Rinka leads them to the kitchen.

Rukia's poking her brother's cheek and he's clearly annoyed.

Ryuu spins his knife "Nee-san I will literally stab you."

Rukia punches him but Ryuu leans back slightly avoiding it.

He sighs leaning the counter "Nee-San I'll bring Tadashi back."

She nods and Ryuu leaves going upstairs.

Rinka "Ryuu! Senna-chan went up there too."

He nods "Thanks."

He goes upstairs and is about to knock on Tadashi's door.

 _Tadashi "Senna no."_

 _Senna "Yes!"_

Ryuu sighs and knocks before opening the door "Hey? Foods ready. My teachers and Rin are joining us."

Tadashi flinches "Kay."

Senna grabs both her brothers "Let's go!"

The three go downstairs and see Rukia talking to the teachers and Rinka.

Irina laughs lightly "Interesting?"

Karasuma "Can't say I'm completely surprised."

Rinka smiles.

Ryuu sits down across from Rinka and Tadashi sits beside him.

Rukia "Ryuu? I was talking to your teachers about your grades. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ryuu looks confused "Er? My grades are improving? I don't know what else you want me to say."

Karasuma "I informed your sister that your entire class placed in top 50 on the last school test."

Rukia "He says you placed 16th overall in the school and 7th in your class."

Tadashi raises an eyebrow "Wait? This idiot placed 16th in the whole school?"

Irina nods "Despite being in E-3, he and his classmates are rather intelligent."

Karasuma "It's thanks to Irina's experience in English and Korosensei's vast skills."

Irina "And they topped the school festival thanks to Karasuma."

Senna "Awesome!! Ryuu-nii and Rinka-nee beat the baddies!!!"

Ryuu "Sen eat your food. You're the one who suggested sushi."

She nods and they all start eating in silence.

Irina looks around the room "Excuse me if this is a rude question, but where are your parents?"

Ryuu "Probably work again."

Rukia "They're hardly home."

Tadashi "They called earlier. They said they're out tonight again. Mom apparently got a new information on a deal and they went to check it out. Oh yeah? I forgot. This morning the said tomorrow they want us to meet them at the paint ball arena after school."

Rukia frowns "Great… paintball against Ryuu…"

Ryuu "Hey! I go easy on you guys!"

Irina "Is Chiba good at shooting?"

Rukia "Surprisingly. Ryuu rarely misses his target! There was a spider before and he pulled out a nerf gun and shot it instead of killing it like a normal person would!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes (not that they can see) "Can't blame me. I had to deal with you screaming at me and clinging to my shoulders and Senna-Chan hanging on my arm. You're lucky I managed to hit it."

Karasuma and Irina and equally impressed and Karasuma is highkey proud.

They continue talking which leads to the others sharing stories about Ryuu making him obviously extremely embarrassed.

Rinka chimes in with some stories of him being weird when they practice shooting or whatever.

Ryuu "H-hey! Nee-san!! Shut up!!!"

Rukia laughs "You blared your emo music for a week straight because-"

He shoots her with a nerf gun.

Irina smiles and looks at her phone getting a call

"Excuse me for a moment."

She steps to the other room out of earshot

"Hello?"

Korosensei _"Are you on a date with Karasuma at Chiba's house?"_

Irina's vain pops "Stalker."

 _"Nufufufu! Anyway!!!! Please hurry to the cafe!!! I need company!!!!"_

Irina checks the time "Right. We have a meeting in half an hour. I'll go remind Karasama."

She ends the call and goes back.

Karasama "I'm guessing that was our colleague?"

Irina nods "Yup. We should get going."

Karasama nods standing up "It was a pleasure to meet you all. I apologize for the intrusion."

Rukia "It was a pleasure to meet you too. Ryuu show them out."

He nods.

Irina "Hayami do you want a ride home or will you be staying here?"

Rinka blushes faintly "I- I should probably get home. Mother might be worried."

Ryuu looks at her silently asking if she's sure she should be home alone.

Rinka nods subtly before turning to the siblings "Thank you for having me. Bye. See ya tomorrow Ryuu."

"Bye Rin. Bye Sensei's."

Ryuu shows them the way out and when the teachers have their back turned and his siblings can't see he raises Rinka's hand to his lips and kisses it

"Text me if you need to talk."

She smiles at him letting go of his hand "I know."

She follows her teachers out the door to the car.

Irina "Well that was… interesting…?"

Karasuma "Hayami does Chiba often shoot his siblings?"

Rinka "Not Senna. Sometimes Rukia but mostly Tadashi."

Karasuma looks at Rinka through the mirror "The boy. Tadashi. He knows doesn't he. He knows about E-3 doesn't he."

Rinka nods "He came to the class when we got the new weapons. Said he heard government agents looking for us and ran up there. Korosensei told Ryuu to tell him the truth."

Irina "He didn't seem phased when I tried subduing him when he trespassed."

Karasuma " _That_ is what concerns you?!"

Rinka laughs "Bitch-sensei not even you can subdue a gay 13 year old with a boyfriend."

Irina clicks her tongue "I've turned gay men bi or straight and straight girls bi or lesbian. I've subdued nearly everyone I want to."

Rinka smirks "Not Karasuma-sensei."

"No one can subdue this guy!!"

Karasuma "Mission first. Romance later. I am an agent with the Ministry of Defence. Irina you are too."

Irina pouts.

Rinka "Sensei's… Can I ask a question?"

"Yea."

"Mm"

Rinka plays with her fingers with a faint blush "Is it okay to date someone even if you're both assassins?"

Karasuma nods "Its completely fine for you and Chiba to date if that what you're asking."

Rinka waves her hands "I- I wasn't talking about that!"

Irina "Hayami. We know. Everyone knows. Neither of you argue much anymore when you have to practice hits~?"

Rinka covers her mouth "Stop giving those presentation… its embarrassing… But I was asking if you think that those feelings would blurry our vision or dull our knifes?"

Karasuma "This is something I failed to tell you students. Love may blurry your vision and dull your blade."

Rinka nods "Right…"

"However. It's not uncommon for feelings to come from working alongside someone in life and death. Love for a partner in battle sharpening your skills sometimes. I've noticed something through different assignments. You and Chiba work best together. If you work separately you get taken out faster than when partners."

Rinka looks up "So what your saying is…"

"Your feelings are your strength. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You and Chiba both fight better together."

Rinka smiles softly "Okay. Thank you…"

Irina looks at Karasuma and notices his strange look as if conflicted.

End chapter

 _S/o @Emichi21 and @lumigo akvo9504 who voted double!!!!_

 _Also I high key ship KarasumaXIrina it's adorable and Karasuma DEFINITELY has feelings for her and knows his feelings are making him stronger and that Rinka's will make her a better fighter and person._


	24. Free

Chapter 24

Next day

Ryuu runs out his room stumbling over himself

"Nee-san remember! Pick up Senna and go straight to the paintball arena after school!! Tadashi take Senna to school and wait for me at down the street from the school after school!!" He yells running down the stairs to the door

Rukia leans on the wall "Ryuu what's the rush?"

He puts on his shoes "I'm picking Rin up from her house today to check on her before school. Gotta go!"

He runs out and jumps onto a dumpster and onto a roof of a building "Thank god for these shortcuts."

He jumps from house to house till he gets to hers and knocks on the door.

Rinka opens the door yawning rubbing her eyes "Morning…"

Ryuu looks her tired vulnerable expression "Did you just wake up?"

She nods looking at him "Ryuu why're you here?"

"Woke up early and don't wanna deal with Tadashi or my sisters."

She sighs inviting him in "Its so early still…"

He smiles kissing her cheek "Sorry Rin."

She blushes slightly and crosses her arms shutting the front door behind him "A little heads up would be nice… I coulda at least put on decent clothes…"

He looks at her then blushes "But you're so cute?"

She punches him "I'm not cute." She sighs and blushes faintly awkwardly trying to fix her clothes "I'm gonna go get ready."

He nods "Cool if I steal your food?"

Rinka shrugs "Help your self. There's not much. Kitchens around the corner."

He nods and watches her leave. As she does Ryuu notices a few things.

The muscle tee and shorts compliment her frame perfectly.

Ryuu blushes faintly _'Cute… her hair's still messy and she has that really adorable still half asleep face.'_

He turn the corner to the kitchen and looks around _'Come to think of it… this is the first time I've really been in her house… both times before I was just in the living room comforting her.'_

He sits on a stool by the counter and grabs an apple _'You can feel the history here… it's really quiet…'_ his gaze falls to the fridge and sees a few pictures hanging there.

There's one of Rinka playing with a kitten when she was a kid and another picture of her in a flowery dress with her father scribbled out.

He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of the one of her as a kid and smiles.

A few moments later Rinka comes back down buttoning her uniform "Ryuu what are you doing."

Ryuu points to the picture of kid her "Smol Rin… very cute…"

She blushes deeply "Oh god! Don't look at those!! It's embarrassing!!!"

His eyes widen surprised before laughing

Rinka blushes more becoming even more embarrassed "Ryuuu!!!!"

"What? You're so adorable!! Even as a kid you were so-"

She covers his mouth "Shut up!!!"

He tries not to smile but is shot in the heart seeing her adorableness

"Ryuu!!"

He looks at her and feelings his heart racing more. He moves her hand and steals a kiss

"You're so adorable Rin."

She touches her lips "You- you can't just!"

He laughs as she punches him

He smiles catching her punches "You're totally pulling punches on me. Anyway sorry Rin you were just so cute I couldn't help it."

She looks at him "Just… just don't look at the pictures… it's… embarrassing… I don't my partner seeing things from when I was a kid…"

He smiles grabs her hands "Awww~ you're so cute~ But… I respect your decision. However. As your boyfriend, partner, and best friend it's my job to tease you."

She pouts "Remind me why I agreed to date you?"

He shrugs "No idea. I'm weird and a wreck. You seem to like me for some reason though."

She sighs "I do… for reasons…"

He smiles pulling her into a hug "You're so adorable!!"

She stabs his chest with the rubber knife "I am not. Stupid idiot Ryuu!"

He kisses her forehead "Cute."

He lets go and looks at her hair "Pft… bed head."

She goes on her tip toes messing up his hair.

He frowns having his hair sticking in multiple directions "Mmmmmmm…"

Rinka smiles "I need to my hair now."

He sighs trying to fix his "Me too. Mind if I borrow your brush?"

"Hm? Oh sure."

He follows her to her room but she stops him before opening it

Ryuu "Hm?"

Rink keeps her hands on his chest stopping him "Stay here…"

"Aw you embarrassed for me to see your room~?"

She nods "A little… a lot…"

He smiles "That's cute!"

She blushes faintly "Just… just stay here for a sec…"

He nods leaning against the wall running his fingers through his hair "Fine fine."

She nods and goes into her room quickly shutting the door before he could see.

Ryuu sighs _'I do not understand girls whatsoever…'_ he smiles looking at the door _'she sure is amazing though…'_

On the other side of the door Rinka looks in the mirror noticing her cheeks

 _'Why am I suddenly so flustered around him… We're literally dating!! Rinka get yourself together!!! Just… he can't see this side of me……'_

She quickly brushes her hair and leaves.

Ryuu tries a quick glimpse of her room but she's shuts the door to fast and leans against it

"Ryuu."

He catches it "Thanks."

He attempts to fix his hair any notices er eyes locked on his red ones.

He blushes covering them with his bangs.

Rinka steps towards him and grabs the beige vest pulling him closer

"Ri-Rin?"

She looks at him for a moment.

She leans towards him. Ryuu blushes feeling her boobs pressing against his chest

"Rin…?"

She pulls his face closer so their lips are nearly touching

Rinka "Your hearts racing~"

She lets go walking away.

Ryuu stands there for a moment dazed.

Rinka "Ryuu? Hello??? Did you hear me?"

He crosses his arms and pouts walking over to her "What the hell was that for…"

"It's fun teasing you."

He grumbles "You're cruel… That wasn't even a tease! That was a straight up kill move!"

Rinka nods "Correct."

He rubs his neck "Mmmmm…"

She smirks "It worked. I totally coulda kill you like that."

"So basically… you're a bitch."

She flips her hair "Maybe I'm a bit of a bitch sometimes. But that's cause it's so fun teasing you."

"I'll get you back for that."

"Sure you will. Anyway we got a while till I usually leave… you got here super early!"

He laughs slightly "I woke up early and didn't want to deal with my siblings. Besides! You're so cute when you're all sleepy like this!"

"I am not cute. Want to stop somewhere for breakfast?"

"Fine. Normal cafe or somewhere else?"

Rinka thinks for a moment "I only have a few hundred yen left… and I still need to prepare myself to see everyone…"

Ryuu grabs her hand "I'll pay. Come on there's a cheap place my dad's company bought out. I managed to convince him to let the place stay the same. I take Senna there sometimes so they're pretty cool with me now."

Rinka nods "I'm not letting you pay but let's go. I need to grab my bag first though."

He nods letting go of her hand and she leaves to her room again and Ryuu looks around the hallway again.

He stops and looks at one picture is specific.

Rinka less than a year ago holding an ordinary knife and her father holding a gun.

Rinka's eyes show extreme bloodlust and bloods falling down her arms.

Ryuu grits his teeth looking at it _'I didn't protect her. I should have suspected something. I did suspect something. I should have done something. Anything.'_

Rinka comes back "Ryuu? I told you? Don't look at any-" she stops seeing the pictures and is hit with realization "Oh…"

She taps his shoulder "Ryuu don't worry about it. It's in the past. I plan to fix everything today after school. Let's just go okay?"

He looks at her and nods "Mm. Come on. We have about 2 hours before school."

She yawns "It's still only 6:30… I'm tired…"

He smiles and grabs her hand "Let's go."

They start walking to the train station.

Once on the train they talk slightly.

Ryuu notices she stops talking and feels something on his shoulder. He blushes slightly seeing that she fell asleep on him.

A few minutes pass of Ryuu on his phone careful not to disturb Rinka.

 _"Kill… Koro… sen… sei…"_

Ryuu holds back his laugh _'Even when she's asleep she thinks of killing him'_

 _"Ry…yuu… ki…ss… me…"_

He blinks _'How does she go from killing Korosensei to kissing me?'_

There's a slight bump and Rinka picks up her head confused.

Ryuu "Sleep well Rin?"

She blushes and looks at the floor.

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Are you okay?"

She nods "Yea. How long was I out?"

"About 5-10 minutes. We should be stopping soon."

She nods and plays with her pig tails "Ryuu um I didn't say anything when I was asleep right?"

"You did."

She heats up cursing herself "What…"

He tilts her head towards him "You said 'Ryuu kiss me'… Can I?"

She blushes deeply closing her eyes feeling his lips only millimeters from hers. They connect and Rinka feels her heart racing.

Ryuu smiles touching their foreheads "Rin? You've been really expressive today."

She smiles and kisses him again "I'm just really happy to be free. I didn't realize how many emotions I've been holding back… Ryuu… I…"

He looks at her hoping.

Her face turns tomato red and she backs away "I really respect you!"

He smiles _'close enough'_ "I really respect you too. A lot. I'm glad we're partners."

She nods "Me too…"

They lace their fingers together as they get off the train and walk to the small restaurant

Ryuu "I know it doesn't look like much but it's not bad."

Rinka nods following him inside.

"If it isn't little Ryūnosuke!"

Ryuu blushes as he and Rinka sit down at the counter

Ryuu "I told you to stop calling me that… I'm not a little kid."

The worker laughs leaning over the counter "You're still a kiddo little Ryūnosuke. And I did change it. Remember when you were younger it was-"

"You don't have to say it!!!!"

She smirks and looks to Rinka "You must be that girl little Ryūnosuke and Sen-chan were telling me about!"

Rinka blinks "He talks about me?"

She nods "Oh allll the time!! Every time I ask if you're dating he gets all shy!"

He blushes more and Rinka laughs lightly

"Oh right! I'm Sakura. My dad used to own this place till little Ryūnosuke's dads' company bought it out. I got lucky that this little kid managed to get everything to stay the same as before though."

Rinka nods "Hayami Rinka. I'm in 'Little Ryūnosuke''s class."

Ryuu blushes "That nickname better not stick…"

Sakura smiles "So can I take your orders real quick?"

Ryuu shrugs "Just give me anything that has caffeine…"

Rinka "Same. It's to early to be awake…"

Sakura laughs making them coffee "At least you aren't working at a cafe from 5am-noon that'd suck."

Both teens laugh awkwardly

Sakura "So what actually is the story between you two? Chibi Chiba always starts blushing and getting tongue tied and won't let Sen-chan tell me anything."

Ryuu covers his face hearing that nickname and feeling Rinka's smirk

Rinka "Chibi Chiba?"

Ryuu sinks "Sakura can you please stop using those embarrassing nicknames……"

Sakura laughs "Not until you tell me the deal with you two."

Ryuu looks away.

Rinka can't help but laugh

Ryuu punches her "Rin!!"

She smiles "So what's the story with you two?"

Sakura "I used to babysit him, Rukia, and Tadashi. Occasionally I'd babysit Senna but since this guy and the other two are semi grown they usually take care of her."

Rinka nods and smiles seeing Ryuu's intense blush

Ryuu mumbles "This was a mistake…"

Sakura ruffles his hair which makes him visible tense and cover his eyes

Ryuu "Knock it off Sakura!"

She flinches raising her hands in defeat "I give I give. I know the line."

Ryuu nods.

Sakura gives them both the coffee "I'm still really curious about the story for you two!!"

Ryuu "I told you already… we're classmates and partners."

"Romantic or platonic?"

Rinka smiles innocently watching him squirm nervously.

Sakura pokes his cheek "Little Ryūnosuke~ Chibi Chiba~ I'll continue to the other ones too~"

"N-no way Sakura!!"

"Then?!"

Ryuu blushes playing with his bangs "R-romantic- p- partners…"

Rinka smirks enjoying this

Sakura lights up "Awwww Little Ryūnosuke is finally growing up!! She's your first crush huh!!"

He suddenly becomes extremely self conscious "Shut up Sakura…"

She smirks leaning to Rinka "You're really pretty Rinka!"

Rinka "Thank you Sakura. You're really beautiful yourself."

She laughs "I look better when not in uniform."

Rinka laughs slightly.

Sakura "So wanna hear something funny about Ryuu?"

Ryuu flinches "No! Please no!"

Rinka "Yes."

Sakura smiles ignoring Ryuu screaming "So he was probably around 4 at the time and I was picking him and Rukia who was like 6-7 up from school. Tadashi was with their parents so I didn't have to worry about him. Anyway Little Ryūnosuke over here~"

"I will pay you any amount of money if you don't finish this."

Sakura smirks "You're broke shy ry."

Ryuu blushes again "Stop making new nicknames!!!"

She laughs "Anywho~ He wanted candy again. This dummy has always had a bit of a sweet tooth~"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Don't continue this. Please. I'm literally begging you not to continue this. I don't fully know where it's going."

Sakura pokes him "He wanted candy so I took them both to a candy shop on the way. Keep in mind I'm like 15 at the time. We get to the candy shop and the store clerk sees us. We used to go there a lot so he was pretty chill with us. Anyway I buy us all candy and Ryuu's just smiling happily like the little kid he is. Until a dog runs past and knocks Ryuu over."

Ryuu's hit with realization "Oh god I know where this going… Sakura I will literally give your 50,000 yen if you don't finish this story!"

Rinka smiles "I'm really curious now? Why are you trying so hard to hide it 'shy ry'~"

Ryuu blushes "R-rin! It's an irrelevant story! You don't wanna know!"

"Oh yes I do~"

Sakura "Basically lets just say it ended with Ry in a dress and pig tails."

He turns completely red and hides his face in his arms "Kill me…"

Rinka blinks "Eh? Ryuu crossdressing?"

Sakura nods "Yup! It was so cute! The weird thing though is that he still kept his bangs like this the whole time. Even these past 10 years."

Ryuu "So first you destroy my dignity then criticize my hair style. Why do you hate me so much…"

Sakura "This is payback! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! You're basically my brother at this point I should know!"

Ryuu "You still don't have to tell her weird things from years ago!"

Rinka laughs and gets a glare and pout from Ryuu

Ryuu groans checking the time _'one hour till school. Half hour walk up mountain. 15 minutes ride there. 10 minutes till train. 45 minutes. If we leave now we'll have about 15 minutes till class.'_

"We should probably get going."

Sakura "Whaaa But I wanna tell Rinka more stories!"

Ryuu stands up "And that's exactly why we're leaving. Schools far we have to climb a mountain to get to our class."

"Right how's the E class going these days?"

Ryuu grabs his bag and Rinka's arm "Just great. Bye Sakura! Rin lets go!"

Sakura "Wait! Here." She tosses a bag to them "On the house. Come again."

Ryuu catches it and looks inside "Doughnuts? Thanks… I'm still mad you though. Gotta go."

Rinka waves bye and they leave.

Ryuu opens the bag again "Here. I'm not that big on sweets anymore."

Rinka smiles and takes one shoving it into his mouth and grabbing the other one.

Ryuu grabs it "Rin. I literally just said I wasn't big on sweets."

"Don't lie 'little Ryūnosuke'~ I'm with you a lot. I know you're shy especially about liking sweets."

He blushes softly "Please do not call me that… it's really embarrassing and I'm taller and older than you!"

She shrugs "Its still cute. Didn't think of you as someone who'd cross dress."

He glares at her "I don't cross dress. I was literally 4 and Sakura forced me too!"

She laughs "Oh man I'd love to see a picture of that! Maybe Sakura has one?"

Ryuu grabs her arm scared "No. You are never allowed to see that. I refuse."

"How about we make a deal."

He frowns.

Rinka "Let me see the picture and in exchange I'll tell you anything you want."

He thinks for a moment _'I could use that but…'_ he crosses his arms "As much as I'd love to turn that against you… I'd like to keep the little bit of dignity I still have."

She pouts "C'mon!! I wanna see!"

He takes a bite of his doughnut "Nope. Never gonna happen. You have a better chance of killing Korosensei in the next 30 seconds than you do of seeing that picture ever."

"So there is a picture."

He walks faster clearly embarrassed.

Rinka smiles and they walk in silence. Once on the train they both go on their phones.

Ritsu appears on Rinka's screen

"Hayami-San! Chiba-San!"

Ryuu looks over at her phone "Ritsu?"

Rinka "Is something wrong."

She shakes her head "Everything is normal. I wanted to check in though. Karasama-sensei and Bitch-sensei has me run data on a case and it connected to Hayami-san. I was confused…"

Rinka has her mask on "Don't worry about it Ritsu. It's fine now."

Ritsu "Mkay…"

Ryuu "Ritsu. Can you send a message to the class. Tell them that plan F should be ready around Wednesday or Thursday."

She nods "Okay! Have you two decided on the decoys yet?"

They nod

Ryuu "Isogai for me."

"And Kanzaki for me."

Ritsu nods "Smart! I'll contact the class!"

Both snipers nod as she disappears.

Rinka "……it's nice she checks in sometimes."

Ryuu nods "Yeah. She may hack into my phone and mess with my music but it's nice that she cares about everyone."

"She does that to you too?"

Ryuu nods sighing "Yeah. She's picked up on my favorite songs and now every time one plays she either blasts it or changes it to some weird pop music…"

Rinka starts laughing "She actually learned your favorite songs!"

He nods.

Ritsu appears on screen again "He's played the same song on repeat for a full week. When I paused it he got rather confused and said he didn't realize it was on repeat."

Ryuu pouts "It's a good song…"

Rinka "Was it that emo band My Chemical Romance?"

He doesn't answer meaning yes.

Rinka sighs and Ritsu leaves.

They get off the train and start walking to the main campus and catch Tadashi down the street.

Ryuu walks past him making sure not to look at him "Meet at the convince store."

Tadashi nods and continues to looks at Hitoko "Got it."

The older brother continues his faster pace as the younger brother slows down a little.

The snipers get the mountain and begin the long walk up.

"So what other nicknames are there I don't know about~"

Ryuu blushes faintly "I'm not answering that."

She smiles linking their hands "You're so cute Chibi Chiba~?"

"I'm a lot bigger than you Rin."

She shrugs "So. You're still really adorable."

He pokes her cheek with his free hand "No I'm not. You on the other hand. Are insanely cute."

"Oiiiii Chiba!!! Hayami!!!"

Ryuu glances back "Sugaya?"

The artist smiles "Hehe I knew you two were dating!"

The snipers then let go of each other and step away clearing their throats

Sugaya laughs slightly seeing both blush "Man if I knew how Chiba's eyes were this would be a perfect picture!"

Ryuu elbows him "Still not gonna let you see my eyes Sugaya."

He sighs "Hayami have you seen them?"

She tilts her head and looks at both of them confused "If Chiba wanted people to see his eyes he wouldn't hide them with his bangs all the time."

"Come on! I need to see his eyes so I can properly draw!!"

Ryuu smirks "We have a better chance of killing Korosensei with an atomic bomb than you do seeing my eyes."

Rinka "An atomic bomb… ummm…"

Both looks at her. Ryuu blushes faintly seeing her so focused.

 _"Cute…"_

Sugaya leans close to him and whispers "Oi you said that out loud ya know."

Ryuu doesn't say anything and just smiles softly glancing at her.

Rinka mumbles a few things as they walk lost in her own world _"That could work. It should destroy his cells. Takabayashi and Okuda could probably make an atomic bomb with Itona…"_

Ryuu "Hayami are you really thinking about having our classmates make an atomic bomb."

She looks at him "We've tried to kill him with pudding, porn, and anti-sensei bras. Are you really questioning this?"

"Well an atomic explosion did destroy japan and that ended World War II. The affect of it did stay around for decades. An atomic bomb probably isn't the smartest option."

She sighs "True."

Sugaya carefully watches them. They're walking close enough together that they could hold hands (which they are).

 _'Do they really think we don't know?'_

End chapter

 _So I know Chiba_ _likes Japanese Hardcore Punk and I might do research on that for this story but until then I'm making it English emo music I know which is like BMTH, TØP, a couple P!ATD ya know. The basic emo. Not much MCR cause I don't want to sink THAT emo._

 _Also I rewatched Assassination Classroom while I was gone_ _. Ryuu seems to be semi close to Sugaya, Okajima, and Mimura. Rinka gets along with all the girls it looked like. Tends to be with Rio, Yada, Okano, and Kurahashi. I didn't find their ranks for final._

 _Anyway I'm back!!! A lot has happened since I went on hiatus. I got a lot of support from everyone so thank you all so so much. We did have to put my dog down and we aren't sure what to do with our other one. The one that past we had since I was 4 so losing him hit hard. The other we_ _had since I was 8 so they've been around for awhile. I'm still not completely okay but I had this partly written before so I had a base to work off. I'm trying my best but updates will probably be shaky for awhile._


	25. Normal…?

Chapter 25

Sugaya is walking with the snipers kinda 3rd wheeling.

Ryuu "I told you to shut up…"

Sugaya tilts his head "You two are a weird couple."

Rinka shrugs "It's not what you think Sugaya."

Ryuu laughs awkwardly "Yeah I already told you. It's not what you think."

Sugaya blinks "So when do you plan to drop the whole 'we aren't dating' act and just admit it? Literally everyone knows."

Both snipers shrug it off

Ryuu "Doesn't matter what the class thinks we are. We know what we are."

Rinka nods "Yeah. Partners."

He smiles.

Sugaya sighs as they get to the school. He goes over to Mimura leaving the snipers alone sitting on the steps outside.

Ryuu "Rin? Why do we even bother denying it at this point?"

She shrugs "Do you wanna admit it?"

He spins his gun "Why don't we see where this goes for a little longer. Since you're free now."

She smiles "I'm free… I'm finally free from him. He's finally gone."

He intertwines their fingers and smiles "He's gone. You're free Rin. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

She nods "That reminds me! Mom should be home tomorrow! She finally is fully recovered. They said they wanted her there for her entire physical recovery. Plus the therapy both physical and mental suggested that it would be better for her to be there. But she's gonna come back tomorrow! So imma try to get rid of the horrible memories today."

Ryuu smiles "I'm glad she's coming back. I wish I could help you with that though."

Rinka shakes her head "Ryuu you learned a lot about my past. Like a lot a lot. At once. You don't need to see the remaining demons."

Ryuu kisses her hand forgetting they're at school "Rin I still wanna help you in any way I can."

She smirks "Then destroy Tadashi in paintball later."

He laughs "Deal. C'mon. The bells gonna ring soon."

They go inside and walk to their classroom putting on their masks.

Karasuma and Irina are in the classroom talking to Korosensei.

Karasuma "Ah! Hayami. A word."

She looks at Ryuu.

Karasuma "You can tell your boyfriend later okay."

She follows them to the hall.

Irina "We wanted to just check up on you."

Karasuma "Hayami we looked further into the case. There's a lot you didn't say during the trial correct?"

Rinka nods hesitantly "He's no longer my problem."

Irina "I'm amazed how you handled everything."

Karasuma "I'm really proud of you Hayami. You didn't even flinch when he attacked. And when we revealed everything?"

Rinka "I've known for awhile. You know he has plans for nuclear weapons? Do you think that would work to kill Korosensei? The blueprints are still in the house."

"That. Wasn't in any file. But we can't use nuclear powered weapons to kill that."

Rinka nods "Okay. There's a lot of hidden things in the house. I was gonna toss everything today but want me to turn in any suspicious things?"

"Why don't we help you go through it."

"It would save time."

Rinka shrugs "It's Fine. I'm used to doing everything alone."

"We'll give you and Chiba a ride after school."

Rinka "Ryuu's spending the day with his family."

"So he won't be there?"

Rinka looks away "I don't want him to be there. I didn't want him to know about my past. I was fine with him knowing I had an abusive father but I didn't want to tell him the rest. He found out a lot at the trial. Any more and he'll probably get uncomfortable and leave."

"He wouldn't leave you Hayami."

"I may lack much experience in the romance department and be extremely dense when it comes to that but it's clear that Chiba has strong feelings for you. He just wants to support you."

Both girls look at him slightly impressed

Irina "So you don't have much dating experience do you Karasuma~?"

"I'm an agent of the Ministry of Defence. I prioritize the mission over romance. But Hayami don't forget. It's okay for you to have feelings. Be sure to express them." He puts a hand on her head before leaving to his office with Irina.

Rinka smiles faintly then goes into the classroom

Meanwhile in the classroom after she left

Ryuu watches her leave before going to his seat quietly.

Karma pokes the back of his head "So?"

Ryuu turns around "What."

"Bastard went to prison right?"

"Yeah. Now drop the subject. I doubt Ri- Hayami wants to talk about the trial."

On that note Ryuu's friends throw arms around him.

Mimura "Sup Chiba"

Okajima "What happened yesterday?"

He glares at them and the rest of the class who's silent asking the same question and watching

"Drop that subject. Don't bring it up when Hayami gets back. Especially not during class."

Korosensei appears beside Ryuu "Chiba-kun! You have a crush on Hayami-san correct? What does she prefer! Kittens or any other animal?"

"…why?"

"Just answer!!!! Is for my gossip book!!"

He sighs "Not answering anything."

The door opens and Rinka comes back in with a half neutral half confused expression.

Korosensei "Hayami-san late!!!"

She blinks "I was down the hall with Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei."

Everyone feels the major tension disappeared when the snipers made eye contact and smiled faintly

 _'The snipers are back to normal'_

Ryuu leans towards her "About yesterday?"

She nods turning to him "Yeah. But don't worry about it. He's not my problem anymore."

He smiles "At least you're moving forward."

"Snipers!!! Stop flirting!!! Chiba solve this problem!!"

Chiba looks at the board "Hm? Solve for X?"

"Yes!"

"………x is obviously equal to 14"

"Correct!!"

The lesson continues and the snipers smiles nervously at each other.

Skip to brunch. Korosensei is in America and won't be backs till after lunch when he has to teach.

Snipers are with Rio, Yada, Sugaya, and Mimura

Rio "So we all checked the news…"

Rinka looks at her phone "I haven't. Did they say anything about _that_?"

Yada "Yeah…"

Mimura "Growing up with a father like that? It's no wonder you're skilled in combat…"

Rinka blinks and glances at Ryuu to talk for her.

Ryuu "Guys everything barely happened yesterday. He was arrested and serving for 4 lifetimes."

Rinka nods not realizing her breathe and pulse is shaky "I don't really want to talk about the trial or my history. The news covers some of it."

Ryuu reaches for her hand "Rin. Breathe."

She takes a deep breath and nods "I'm fine. I just…"

"Sorry Hayami."

"We won't ask for details."

"We're just worried."

"It's not just us. The whole class is worried. We just want to know if you-"

Rinka cuts them off "I can handle the mission still okay. My aim won't change. If anything it will improve. We will kill Korosensei before the year ends." She squeezes Ryuu's hand tightly to the point he almost whines

Rio "Alright. So~ you and Chiba~?"

Both snipers roll their eyes not letting go of the others hand

Mimura "You're literally holding hands right now."

Ryuu blinks confused "So if I hold her hand that means were a thing but if you do a 20 hit 15 second kiss with a guy it's just bro's being bro's?"

Mimura nods "Yes! Besides I said no homo first!"

Chiba sighs and the snipers let go back their hands stay fairly close

"Look with everything that's going on right now we both need reassurance."

Rinka nods "Yeah you all know my situation. But I'm not the only person in this class who's gone through shit."

Ryuu looks at her "Yeah… we've all had our share of shitty situations. Some worse than others."

The other four look at them.

A strong wind blows and Ryuu reflexively covers his eyes just as his bangs blow crazy.

Sugaya "Goddamn it!! Move your hand!! I need to see your eyes!! Come on it's for art!! Please!!!"

Ryuu sighs "No. I'm not showing you my eyes."

"At least give a reason!"

Rinka "Just drop it."

Ryuu smirks as the bell rings "Looks like you won't see them today either."

Sugaya sulks "It's for Art…"

Ryuu hits him lightly (well lightly for an assassin) "Stop drawing me. I'm not showing you my eyes no matter what you say."

English class

Irina "Nakamura read the first one."

"'You are the only one who can satisfy me'."

"Correct! Sugaya next!"

He blinks "Um… 'You are the only one for me'?"

"Yup. Hayami! Next one?"

Rinka looks at it "'I am falling in love with you'?"

"Yes! And Chiba last one?"

Ryuu "'I fell in love with you the moment I saw you'?"

Mimura _'I got it!!! Now I can edit this for perfect blackmail.'_

Irina "Correct. You all need more emotion in it though! Especially you snipers! Just pretend you're saying it to each other! That has to at least be somewhat more loving!"

Both snipers blush faintly sinking down

"it's not like that…" they mumble.

 _Both 'Come to think of it…_ _I don't think either of us has said "I love you" yet? Aside from when Ryuu/I confessed that is… I still can't believe he/I said "I love you" then! I wonder how he/she would react if I said "I love you"… that's a big step though…'_

Irina "Stop telecommuting!!"

Both "We weren't. Okay that wasn't on purpose. Stop." Both shut up and hide their smiles.

Irina "Telecommuting? Joint thoughts? Whatever you two call it. Stop or _I'll_ French kiss you both."

They sinks covering their mouths.

The bell rings and the snipers leave as fast as they could.

Pe

Karasuma "Today the four going against me will be Sugaya, Nakamura, Chiba, and Hayami. Everyone else partner up and work on your knife skills."

Ryuu spins his knife and sighs "Guns are better than knives…"

Rinka nods "Agreed…"

Sugaya and Rio both charge in distracting Karasuma.

Chiba sighs joining the fight with Rinka.

End of class.

The four are on the floor basically dying.

"Karasuma-sensei… couldn't ya of been a little gentler?"

Ryuu nods rubbing his head "I actually agree. You didn't have to throw me so hard Karasuma-sensei!"

Karasuma "Sorry. But do you think you're target will go easy on you."

Rinka "He's not allowed to hurt us remember. So yes." She rubs her side "That's definitely gonna leave a bruise…"

Rio wipes sweat from her forehead "I think my everything is broken…"

Ryuu lays down "I think I'll just stay in the gym clothes for a little…"

Sugaya "Same…"

Rio "Sugaya you smell like sweat, paint, and dirt. Chiba like sweat and kinda like… bubble gum? Why do you smell like gum?!"

Ryuu blushes and groans "I don't wanna talk about it."

Rinka "Senna?"

"Nope. Tadashi. Don't ask."

Rinka smirks "Let me guess? You beat him in a game?"

Ryuu stands up "Not talking about this. Sugaya if you don't get up I'm leaving you."

Sugaya groans raising his arm "Chiba!! Help me!! Your dear friend is dying!!!"

"Then perish." He says coldly starting to walk away.

"Chibaaaaaa" Sugaya stumbles after him as they go the boy's locker room.

Sugaya "Seriously though. You smell like fucken bubble gum. And… sugar??"

Ryuu groans "Remember that kid that showed up on our campus?"

"Yeah your little brother?"

"Right. Basically I poured sugar on him so he swapped my shampoo and conditioner for bubble gum scented ones."

"…why did you pour sugar on him…"

"I don't question your life Sugaya."

"Fair point. But I don't come to school smelling like sugar and bubble gum."

"You come smelling like paint and lack of sleep."

Both laugh.

Meanwhile the girls get back to their locker room and start changing

Rio "Seriously though? Why does your boyfriend smell like bubble gum?"

Rinka shrugs "If it was because of Tadashi then Ryuu probably either pulled a prank, shot Tadashi, or beat him in a game. Likely laser tag or paintball. Wait no… they're going to paintball today…"

"You just called Chiba but a nickname?!"

Rinka shrugs "What of it? Ryūnosuke is a long name. Cute but long. Ryuu is shorter and means dragon."

"You called his name cute?"

"It kinda is…" Rinka mumbles buttoning her shirt.

They hear something from next door

 _Okajima "I found a hole in the wall! I wonder which girl I could see!!!"_

Rinka sees the hole across the room "Step aside please"

The girls are go to out of the line of sight. Rinka aims her gun beside the hole

 _Okajima "Chiba look!! Your girlfriend!!!"_

She fires

 _"Ahhhhh Chiba your girlfriend tried to kill_ _me!!!"_

Chiba sighs from their locker room _"Shoulda aimed for his eye! Not beside the hole!"_

Rinka smirks lowering her gun and grabbing a piece of paper to hang over the hole temporarily.

Rio "Nice shot though?"

Rinka nods "I'm going to kill Okajima."

She leave the locker room and sees Ryuu holding his gun at Okajima around the corner. She hides and listens.

Ryuu "Stop peeping on the girls all the time. And for fucks sake don't drag me into it."

Okajima "But with your shooting we can make a hole so small and unnoticeable that we can see the girls!"

"I'm not going to help you with your perverted scandals. Unless it's gonna kill Korosensei but that depends."

Okajima "If you're looking to kill Korosensei I have another idea!"

"What."

Okajima smiles "So. We know he likes big boobs. C and D cups are good distractions but E and up are better. Most girls in class are C's which works out great!"

"Why do you know the girls' bra sizes?"

"I can just tell. Anyway! Here's the plan! We have a trip to the beach coming up for an Assassination attempt. We use the girls as bait. Each of them are in bikinis to distract Korosensei-"

Rinka frowns _'Hate it admit but that is smart…'_

Okajima "The guys who are totally crushing hard on girls and are dating will be flirting with them. Meaning you're flirting with Hayami got it."

Ryuu blushes faintly "…Eh? How would that help?"

Okajima pokes him "You two are mysterious and don't show feelings much! Plus Korosensei loves love scandals! Look here's how me and the other guys see it. Korosensei's weakness's include boobs, love stories, water, sudden change, and gossip. You two are the main subject of gossip lately with everything that's been going on."

Ryuu "That's because that case. That's the only reason we're the topic."

"Well partly. Anyway with the case solved and things slowly shifting back-"

"The trial was literally yesterday. Don't get ahead of yourself."

Okajima sighs rubbing his head "Okay I need another guy to help get this through your thick skull. Mimura perfect timing! Help me explain to Chiba that he and Hayami are good bait for the beach plan?"

Mimura who just walked up with Sugaya sighs "Chiba is to literal and focuses on every little thing."

Sugaya "Yeah."

Ryuu crosses his arms "Just tell me the rest of plan. I want to eat."

"Great! Grab Hayami and your bento and we'll have lunch together so we can explain it."

Ryuu sighs wanting to spend time with Rinka alone "Fine… I'll go get Rin."

Rinka comes out from behind the wall with her headphones in.

Ryuu pokes her forehead "Rin."

She looks up and puts her headphones away "Ryuu? Come on let's go eat lunch! After the fight with Karasuma-sensei I'm starving."

"Same. By the way? These guys have an Assassination they want us to help with. Let's listen?"

She nods and they all go outside with their lunches.

Rinka sits between Ryuu and Sugaya "So what's the plan?"

Okajima starts "Well. During the beach trip we need multiple mini attempts before the major one. So I was thinking about Korosensei's weaknesses. Water, gossip, love scandals, and, most of all, boobs. So! We have all the girls in bikinis and-"

Rinka's eyes narrow "Is this just another one of your sick ideas to peep."

Okajima waves his hands "No! Besides o only tried that once and learned from that!"

Rinka crosses her arms "You had every girl wear a skimpy costume."

They all think back to Halloween

 _Rinka blushes looking in the mirror "Sexy cat suit. Why am I not surprised…"_

 _She looks at the other girls in their sexy costumes. The forever flat Kayano was turned into a loli._

 _There's a knock on the door_

 _Ryuu "Um… The restaurant opens in 5… are you all ready?"_

 _Meg "Yea! Chiba are the boys all ready?"_

 _"Aside from Isogai who had to deal with Karma trying to put Nagisa into one of the girls outfits… and_ the _Terasaka gang."_

 _"Alright we'll be out in a sec. Hayami you're ready right? Can you go with Chiba to help with last second stuff?"_

 _Rinka nods stepping out fixing her ears and tail_

 _Ryuu blushes "R-Rin!"_

 _She looks away "Don't say it."_

 _*10 minutes later*_

 _Okajima's taking pictures of all the girls and getting nosebleeds_

 _Rinka shoots him between the legs "This was just so you could drool over the girls wasn't it."_

 _Rip Okajima_

Present

Okajima "We did get a lot of costumers though!"

She glares at him

Sugaya "Ah ha… Anyway? The guys agreed that the main bait should be you two. You're the best snipers so if you're clearing in Korosensei's line of sight and distracted my each other his guard will drop a lot."

Ryuu "Who's sniping then?"

Rinka "Yeah don't forget? Ryuu's the best long range sniper and way better of most professionals."

Ryuu "And Rin's kinetic vision and flexibility are leagues ahead of the pros."

Sugaya "Leave that to Ritsu to figure out."

The snipers sigh as the other two explain more and more of the plan.

Ryuu "…sounds like fanserves."

Rinka "It really does."

Okajima "Exactly! We need fan service! It's basically one of Korosensei's weaknesses!"

They sigh and try to eat their lunch.

Sugaya glances at the two snipers "So you two have kissed huh? Like other than for bitch-sensei's class?"

Ryuu nearly chokes and Rinka drops her chopsticks

"Where is that coming from Sugaya?!"

Sugaya shrugs "Well I noticed earlier Hayami kept glancing at Chiba's lips.

Rinka blushes faintly "Was not!"

Sugaya "And Chiba had that stupid smile early~"

Okajima "Yeah when I mentioned Hayami in a bikini he blushed a little! Plus you both were totally into the Halloween thing!"

Sugaya "He's gotta point ya know? Chiba the whole time you kept staring at her and Nakamura said that Hayami kept talking about you in the locker room about how embarrassing it was for you to see her like that."

Both blush faintly

Ryuu "I was not. You know I have the tendency to zone out."

Rinka "And I was saying how embarrassing it was to have to wear that stupid costume. All the girls were hating it."

"Mhmm~ So when you two snuck off together?"

Rinka coughs changing the subject "We have a test next period right?"

Ryuu nods "History… Hey we're almost done with the biology part in science right?"

Rinka nods "Test next Friday and after that we're done."

Korosensei appears beside them "Actually since the majority of the class understands it the test will be Wednesday! Hayami-san please be sure to actually tutor your boyfriend before then. Don't just kiss and-"

Both snipers shoot him then hide their blush behind the guns.

Korosensei pushes the two closer to try to make them kiss. That ended with him nearly losing a tentacle.

Korosensei "Class is starting let's go!!"

Both snipers groan going inside the classroom dreading the test.

End chapter

 ** _I have a lot to say rn and need advice for story and future story_**

 _Should I give an island/beach arc were they stay in a hotel and try to kill Korosensei?_ _Also I really like the idea that Rinka was holding back her true feelings this whole time and still is in a way. I also genuinely don't think either have actual said "I love you" yet have they??? I reread the story and don't think they have?????? I think one might have mumbled it in their sleep so that doesn't count. Well they will eventually. It's the snipers! They aren't good with words._

 _Also quick vote??? I'm thinking of doing a Miraculous LadybugXAssassination Classroom fic. With the sniper ship of course! If I do should Chiba be known as "Black Cat" (English) "Chat Noir" (French) or "Kuro Neko" (Japanese)??_

 _ **@ToadetteIsMyCaptain**_ _I know the picture thing didn't make sense but I plan to go into that next chapter since Karasuma and Irina are gonna be helping Rinka clear out everything. As for Sakura I honestly forgot that Nagisa tutors a girl named Sakura. I was actually passing by a peach tree when trying to think of a name so I was like "they look like cherry blossoms from a distance? Cherry blossoms… Sakura"! Anti-tentacle bras. That was Okajima's idea and just honestly sounds pretty funny to me for some reason. I finally got the scores between last chapter and this so we all good on that now!_ _I enjoy contrastive criticism it helps. I'm doing my best with all the shit life's throwing at me. Will try to recover and make story make sense!_

 _ **@lumigo akvo9504** I'm doing fine now but I still hesitate writing. _

_**@Emichi21** You just gave me a great idea!!!! An extremely fluffy sniper vs Chiba family paintball fight!!! Oh god I'm getting so many ideas for this now!!! Okay I have the next two chapters planned out now!!! _

_**@everyone** Thank you all for supporting me still. Next chapter probably angsty and the one after that fluffy _


	26. Chains

Chapter 26

After school

Rinka "Bye Ryuu. Destroy Tadashi in paintball."

He smirks leaning to kiss her "I will."

She blushes deeply when they do.

Ryuu smiles "I like free Rin. You're a lot more expressive already?"

She pouts "I'm only this expressive when it comes to you…"

His smile softens "You're amazing Rin. Gotta go. Tadashi's meeting me at the store in the opposite direction."

"Bye Ryuu. Have fun. Also? Go easy on your sisters and parents. Destroy Tadashi."

"Oh no. I'm destroying my parents too. Nee-San maybe. Senna I'll go easy."

They wave bye going in opposite direction.

Karasuma drives past Rinka "Hayami get in. Well give you a ride."

Rinka "Have you two been following us this whole time?!"

Irina smirks "0 hits really?"

Rinka groans getting in the cars "This is why we call you a Bitch."

Irina "Well aware and take pride in bitchyness. But seriously! You two need to practice the hits!!! You had 15 last time and he barely got to 20!! You should both be at least to 25 in 10 seconds!!"

A deep blush covers Rinka face as she looks away "……"

Irina "You two haven't kissed with tongue other than for assignments and punishment have you?"

"N-no…!"

Karasuma sighs "Irina. Let them have a young, innocent love while they can. They're still children. Plus they're the most emotionally distant and mature students in class."

Irina "I'm just saying! Learning about subduction and trying the moves on your partner is rather interesting~?"

Karasuma sighs and just continues driving to Rinka's house. They pull up and get out of the car going up to the house.

Rinka unlocks it "There's a lot of rather… unsettling things here."

Karasuma "We've seen a lot of things Hayami."

Irina "I'm an assassin who grew up killing. I've seen everything."

Rinka nods opening the door going inside "I know. It's just a heads up so you don't over react."

They all go inside and start packing everything.

Karasuma sees the photo that was on the fridge "Hayami? You look rather happy here…"

She glances over "Hm? Oh? That was because I was planning to sneak out to go to the animal shelter to play with the kittens later?"

"Ah that explains it."

Irina drops a box in the hallway and both go over immediately

Rinka sighs. It's the one Ryuu stopped at too.

"That one huh… My father had one of his minions to take that photo. He hung it up and I was never allowed to take it down. It was there to serve as a reminder that I can't fight back. That he's stronger. That I'll never be free. I could never bring myself to even touch it." She hesitates taking it down "There's also something in there. I never knew what though…"

She opens the frame and slides a piece of paper out and hands it to Karasuma

Karasuma looks at it "Hayami… how old were you exactly when you first held a gun…?"

She thinks "4 maybe?"

He hands the paper to Irina who's eyes widen

Irina "He was training you…?"

Karasuma "That's an army training schedule though… the kind…"

Rinka looks away from them "The kind Takaoka gave us? Yup. Karasuma-sensei. I really wished you let me snipe him when he fought Nagisa the second time… Takaoka remained me of my father. When he called himself our dad it gave me PTSD from my father. The training was so similar… the way they fought…"

Karasuma puts a hand on her head "Hayami. He's gone now. I'm so sorry for everything you've endured till now but you don't have to face everything alone. Irina and I- and your target- are here if you ever need anything. You have Chiba too. You'd likely go to him before us but we're here for you too Hayami. We want to help."

 _'He's looking at me… really looking me… wanting to help… no one in my family has ever looked me in the eye like thi_ _s… not since…'_

Her eyes fill with tears as she smiles "Thank you Karasuma-sensei…"

He panics slightly "H-Hayami no need to cry- did I say something wrong or-"

Irina puts a hand on him "You're so dense. She's just happy to have people really see her. Not just her past. Right Hayami?"

She nods rubbing her eyes "Yea… My families never been able to look me in the eye… not since… father tried to stab me I shot his chest. I missed his organs but it did scar. After than my mother couldn't look me in the eyes without seeing a killer… now though… now I really am a killer…"

Irina puts an arm around her and so does Karasuma awkwardly

Karasuma "This must be really hard for you Hayami…"

Rinka nods but smiles slightly "I'll be okay. I always recover…"

Irina "Hayami. You have extreme talent when it comes to over coming things. While you are the most emotionless of the class you've come a long way. I can tell especially recently that you've been happier. But I'm not blind. I could tell sometimes with Chiba you felt obligated to smile. I saw the chains holding you from being free. Even now. Here. The chains are there."

Rinka nods "Its easier to smile to express myself when with Ryuu… I just wish I was free. I want to make him worry less. Ever since father returned he's been worrying a lot. Since that phone call… he hasn't stopped worrying… I want to be free. I want to be at ease with him. With the class. I just wanna be…"

"Normal?"

She nods still between her teachers "normal huh…"

Karasuma "It's going to take awhile but you will be normal."

Rinka laughs lightly backing away from them grabbing her gun "As normal a misfit in an assassination classroom can be?"

The teachers smile holding their own guns

"Yeah."

"Normal for an assassin."

"Remember Hayami. You don't need to continue the life of an assassin. After the year is over… you can go on with your life. Free from both your past and mission."

She nods "I want to be free…" she looks around the wall "And a good way for start is to have all these major chains destroyed. Mom's coming back tomorrow afternoon."

Karasuma "Then we better move."

They continue taking down photos.

An hour later

Karasuma "Hayami? I'm sorry but what is this."

She looks at the jar "Hm? Oh yeah that's horrifying for so many reasons. It looks rather nice and normal huh?

He nods "It looks like red sand."

"It really does…"

"It's not sand is it…?"

Rinka shakes her head "It's ashes. Father burned my brother after killing him. He put the ashes in a jar. It's red from my blood."

Karasuma "What the fuck…"

Rinka nods "Exactly. He made and displayed it so I'd always know that he's not afraid to kill me." She shrugs it off "That's probably not gonna be much use in your investigation. There's probably stuff in his room. I don't know I've never actually been in there…"

Karasuma "Me and Irina can check there. I get the feeling you have no intention of going there?"

She laughs awkwardly "I planned to barricade that room and put a bookshelf or something in front of it to pretend it doesn't exist…"

Karasuma's lips twitch for a second "C'mon Irina. We can probably get a lot of things for the investigation there."

She nods and they leave.

Rinka smiles softly watching them before looking around the house.

The dent in the counter. The hole in the wall. The pictures. The pictures.

There's a family picture. All of them are smiling happily. Or so it seems.

Yachi's arms are tied behind her and Rinka has an ax. Zaraki had a gun.

She sighs "If I could edit him out… Ritsu?"

She looks at her phone as her classmate appears

Ritsu "Yes Hayami?"

Rinka "Photoshop is easy for you huh? Editing pictures and stuff?"

Ritsu laughs "Piece of cake!"

Rinka "Thought so… can you edit a few pictures for me? Just… can you remove _him_ from them?"

Ritsu nods "Absolutely Hayami! Just take a picture of the ones you want changed and save them to the new folder I created. I can have it done before school! My main system can print them."

She smiles "Thanks Ritsu. Can I get them after school though? I don't necessarily want the rest of the class to know?"

"You don't want Chiba to know?"

She shakes her head "I'm sure he knows I'd ask you for help but he doesn't need to see picture from my past."

Ritsu nods "Understandable!"

Rinka nods "I'll start sending the pictures. Gotta go Ritsu."

She disappears from the screen and Rinka takes a picture of the photo before continuing cleaning.

3 hours later

Rinka collapses on her couch "I didn't realize how traumatizing this place is till now."

Karasuma just finished loading the last box of evidence into his car "…Hayami. How do you not realize that…"

"Well I'm so used to ignoring it that I didn't really notice it till now."

Her phone starts to ring and she lights up seeing the name.

Both teacher _'Definitely Chiba'_

Rinka answers the call smiling "Ryuu what's up?"

Ryuu _"I think Tadashi officially hates me."_

"Sniped him from across the area?"

 _"Across the entire arena actually."_

"Good."

 _Tadashi's voice "Ryuu-nii cheated!"_

 _Senna's voice "You just aren't as good as Ryuu-nii is!"_

Karasuma leans to Irina and whispers "You see that too right?"

Irina nods "The chains are loosening. She completely lite up when he called and I haven't seen her smile like this ever."

Karasuma nods "Yeah."

Rinka laughs "Ryuu you totally destroyed all of them didn't you?"

 _"…I went easy on Nee-san and was on a team with Senna-chan."_

She shakes her head.

 _Ryuu "Anyway hows it going over there? You doing okay? I can stop by and help if you want?"_

Rinka "Actually… I'm just about finished. Cleared out the majority of everything. All that's left is the thing I'm dreading most."

The teachers look confused.

 _Ryuu "You don't wanna clean your room do you."_

Rinka nods "Correct. I'm just dreading my room cause it's just annoying."

The teachers sigh

Karasuma "Hayami seriously? I had thought you were gonna say you had a secret basement or something?"

Rinka "Oh shit that's right! There's still the basement! That bastard used it for horrible experiments. It's been barricaded for so long I forgot about it!"

 _Ryuu "Who was that? It sounded like Karasuma-sensei?"_

Rinka "Yea. He and Bitch-sensei helped me since they had to investigate for the case. So don't worry about coming to help."

 _Ryuu "Alright I guess… I'm glad you're not doing it alone Rin. I gotta go. Call you later?"_

Rinka smiles softly "Yea. I'll call you later. Bye 'shy ry'~"

 _Ryuu "You're never gonna drop that one are you?"_

"Nope never."

 _He sighs "I'm hanging up on you now."_

She snickers "Bye."

They hang up and Rinka smiles fondly at her screen

Irina throws an arm around her "Ehh~? Why didn't you say 'I love you' before hanging up?!"

Rinka blushes deeply "The- that's because well um…"

"You haven't said it yet have you?!"

She stands up walking away "So the basement door I think is over here."

Irina "You seriously haven't said I love you?! You've been together for a month or more though?!"

Rinka pushes a bookshelf to the side with Karasuma's help

Irina "Don't ignore me?! I wanna know!!"

Rinka blushes "We haven't okay!"

Karasuma's expression softens slightly "In a way that's a tad amusing."

Rinka pouts looking at him.

Karasuma shrugs "You two have done 15 hits in 10 seconds in front of the class and didn't have to much of a reaction aside from a faint blush."

Irina nods "And yet! You haven't said I love you?!"

Rinka rubs the wall looking for a door "Here! The door. I need a paperclip."

Irina "I have a bobby-pin? Can you pick locks?"

Rinka nods "Duh."

She takes the pin and cuts the wallpaper that blocks the door. Rinka looks at the door and gulps reaching to open it.

Karasuma stops her "We'll handle it. You can go work on your homework."

Irina nods "Yeah. I know I assigned some."

Rinka looks at them. Irina smiles kindly and not bitchy. Karasuma has his hand on the door keeping it shut and looking at her softly. Both are really looking at her and seeing her for who she is.

Karasuma nods "Go ahead Hayami."

She nods and smiles "Thank you sensei's… I'll be in my room. If you need anything let me know."

The two nod and watch her leave before going into the basement.

Irina "You've gotten pretty soft for the kids Karasuma."

He sighs "I guess they've grown on me. Hayami has been through a lot too. You saw her. She completely froze when reaching for the door. Whatever's here we can assume she's dealt with it at some point."

Meanwhile Rinka

She sits down at her desk with her notebook opened studying English.

She gets another call and doesn't check the name just answers

"Ryuu?"

 _"Sorry girl. Not your boyfriend."_

"Oh? Hey Rio. I didn't check the name."

 _Rio laughs "I figured. So??? What's up? Did you have a date with Chiba again today~?"_

"Ha Ha very funny. Chiba was with his family today."

 _"Well geez I don't keep tabs on him."_

Rinka rolls her eyes "Haha…"

 _"So? How things going with you two?"_

"Good? Rio what are you aiming at."

 _"Deets on your relationship! C'mon girl!! I wanna know everything!!"_

Rinka sighs "Look. I trust you with my life. I don't however trust you with this. I know you girl. You'll tell everyone and honestly? Ryuu and I just kinda wanna keep everything on the downlow for a little longer. Just don't tell the others anything you know…?"

 _Rio squeals "Fine fine! But you two are a thing right?!"_

Rinka bites her lip with a faint blush "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

 _Rio laughs "So yes! Oh man! How'd it happen?"_

Rinka "Gotta go. Bye. See ya at school."

She hangs up quickly and sighs putting her head down thinking about him.

She finishes her homework and goes to the kitchen and sees her teachers in there sulking

Rinka "Sensei's? Are you okay?"

Irina "Karasuma's having a breakdown."

Karasuma "All this time… I've spent the majority of my time in the Ministry of Defense looking for him… all this time… the biggest evidence and clue…"

Rinka sweatdrops "What was in there anyway? I haven't been inside since I was like 4 and it's blocked since I was 6."

Irina waves it off "Don't worry about it. It's our problem now. You don't gotta stress it."

Her brow furrows looking skeptical

Karasuma picks his head up "Hayami you wouldn't happen to have any sort of alcohol would you?"

Rinka laughs lightly "No. We never knew when dad would come so my mom never buys any. She doesn't drink and I'm underage."

The teachers nod

"That's smart."

Karasuma looks at the clock "We should be heading out. Stay safe Hayami."

Irina "See you in class tomorrow. Don't forget to finish the homework."

Rinka nods as they leave.

A smile forms in her lips as she pulls her phone out FaceTiming Ryuu

He answers and has it facing the ceiling and she hears the water turning off

Ryuu "Hey Rin?"

"Hey. What's up? And why am I looking at the ceiling?"

He laughs lightly "Just got out of the shower a second ago and not completely dressed. You?"

Rinka blushes faintly and she knows he smirked "Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei just left. We finished clearing the house of everything."

"That's good. I'm glad you weren't doing it alone. I wish you'd have told me you were getting help? I wouldn't have felt so guilty!"

Rinka laughs "Don't be guilty."

"I still wanna make it up to you. I shoulda helped you. What kinda boyfriend am I if I can't even help my girlfriend with stuff like that?"

Rinka "You're a great boyfriend who respects my boundaries. That's what I like… you always go as far as you know you can. You never actually cross that line."

"Neither do you."

She smiles softly as he picks up his phone

Rinka blushes faintly looking at him

Ryuu "Rin? Are you… blushing~?"

She moves the camera to her ceiling "No."

Ryuu laughs closing the door and flopping onto his bed "Rin~ Where'd you go I can't see you anymore??"

Rinka comes back on screen covering the lower part of her face "I'm not blushing."

Ryuu "You're so cute."

She pouts "I am not cute!"

He laughs then hears his dad come in.

Tsukki "Ry! You're grounded!"

Ryuu "What why?!"

Rinka stays quiet on the phone.

Tsukki "Because you shot me from across the entire arena!"

Ryuu deadpans "Dad. Why are you so petty?!"

Rinka snorts on screen trying to hide her laugh

Ryuu glares at her "Rin don't laugh!"

Tsukki grabs the phone "Rinka! How're you doing?"

Rinka smiles "Hey Tsukki! I'm doing fine. Are you really gonna ground Ryuu for sniping everyone in paintball?"

Tsukki "Considering. Although… I'm willing to bargain…"

Ryuu tries to grab his phone "Dad give me my Phone!"

Tsukki "Rinka did Ryuu ever tell you the story from when he was 6 and I came to visit?"

Rinka shakes her head and Ryuu launches himself to grab his phone and mutes it so she can't hear them.

Ryuu "You are _not_ telling Rin any of those embarrassing stories!"

Tsukki snicks punching his arm "I'd rather just tell her bits of stories that way you tell her."

"Dad!!!"

Tsukki ruffles his hair "You're doing the dishes tonight. Unmute your girlfriend I wanna talk to her for a sec."

Ryuu "I'm not leaving though."

"Fair enough."

Ryuu unmutes it and Rinka smirks at him

Ryuu "Shut up Rin."

Tsukki "Hey Rinka? Genuine question?"

"Hm?"

"At school… does Ry ever show his eyes?"

Ryuu flinches noticeably and glances at Rinka _'Say yes'_

Rinka nods "Yeah. Sometimes it all depends what we're doing. Lab experiments, cooking, and pe he usually does. But if we're just using textbooks or taking notes then he doesn't."

Ryuu silently thanks her.

Tsukki smiles "Good. I'm glad he's finally starting to be comfortable about it." He pats his sons shoulder "I'll be downstairs. Come by anytime Rinka."

Rinka "I'll think about it."

Ryuu "Bye Dad…"

He leaves and Ryuu's smile fades away as he looks at his reflection mostly his dark red eyes.

Rinka "Ryuu…?"

He sighs "I hate my eyes…"

Rinka "Hey… Ryuu…?"

He shakes his head "Anyway! You guys finished clearing everything? That's good. You're mom comes back finally after school right?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

They stop talking but don't hang up and continue doing their own things.

Occasionally They'll say something just to hear the others voice.

Next day after school

They're still in class grabbing their stuff

Ryuu "Are you picking her up from the hospital or?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. I'm meeting her there then we're talking a cab."

"Okay. Want me to walk you there?"

"You probably have something to do. I'll be fine."

"You sure? I mean I have to drop something off that way anyway?"

Rinka smiles softly "Then sure…"

Mimura "Oiii?! Chiba! Hayami! Hurry up!"

Ryuu "I told you to go ahead?"

Sugaya "Nah. We wanna tease ya a little."

Ryuu sighs "At least Okajima isn't here to be perverted…"

Rinka "I heard him say something about going to an arcade after school… I think he was going to the one we usually go to."

Mimura whistles "Date spot~?"

Both rolls their eyes but don't deny it.

Sugaya "Dont you two always go to shooting ranges and arcades for dates?"

Rinka "Or the cafe."

Ryuu nearly chokes as the other two are shook

Mimura "So you admit to going on dates?"

Rinka "We go hang out at the cafe to study, the range for practice, and arcade to just have fun."

Ryuu nods "You guys just consider anything we do a date. We literally got partnered by Karasuma-sensei and you considered it a date."

Sugaya "Yeah But you guys don't act as couplly in school!"

They sighs walking down the mountain.

They get to the bottom

Sugaya "Hm? Don't you two usually go this way?"

Rinka "I'm going to the hospital today."

Ryuu "And I have to run an errand."

Mimura "Mhmm…?"

Sugaya "Well? See ya tomorrow? Hayami? Good luck… We don't really know what's going on but we got the general idea from news and common sense…"

Mimura "Is she being released soon?"

Rinka nods "Yeah… today… I gotta go…"

Ryuu "Bye guys."

They go opposite ways.

Sugaya sighs "Oh man I really hope Hayami's okay… We can't really ask her or Chiba about it…"

Mimura nods "Chiba isn't great with words or comforting people… Apparently he's better with her so…?"

"Maybe?"

Meanwhile the snipers

They walk in silence to the hospital

Ryuu "Rin you sure you're okay on your own?"

Rinka nods "I'll be fine Ryuu. I'll probably call you later. Don't call me unless it's seriously urgent. Let me call you."

He nods and kisses her cheek "I'll be waiting. Talk to you later Rin."

They wave bye and Rinka goes to the hospital.

Her mother is brought out and they get a cab.

Rinka "Mom…? How you feeling…?"

She nods "I'm okay Rinka. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. The doctors and therapist said I'm recovered enough to go home but I'm still gonna continue the therapy. How're things at him?"

Rinka "I cleaned out the house. I turned over any and all suspicious things to the government."

"Government?"

Rinka "Yeah… it's like I told you before about the trial. He's now the governments problem. Let's just move forward yeah?"

Yachi nods "Yeah. Like we always do. We move forward."

They get to the house and Rinka opens the door

"Don't worry Mom. Everything is gonna be okay. There's no sign of him anymore."

Yachi smiles following her inside.

End chapter

 _So yeaaaaa Yachi is back. That explains some stuff. I wanted a bit of fluff in this so there's the boys teasing a little. It's not my best not my worst. I tried at least. I'm working to get more fluffy!!_

 _Miraculous LadybugXAssination Classroom crossover: would take place in Tokyo Japan like this show does. School Kunugigaoka Junior High. Chiba's Hero name: I'm thinking Kuro Neko (go by Kuro for short) or Chat Noir (Chat for short)_

 _This is also the story I have most motivation for which explains why I update this more often. Btw I'm not gonna be deleting the AN cause I want you guys to remember that I'm only human. That my life isn't perfect. It's not like Rinka's but still. My problems are valid and so are all of yours. You're problems are valid. You may think or have been told "At least it's not as bad as *something*" but seriously. You're valid. You're opinion, problems, and feelings are all valid._


	27. Falling back into place

Chapter 27

Next day in class E-3

Ryuu "So Rin? How'd it go?"

Rinka smiles slightly "Well… Mom's glad I got rid of all signs of _him…_ She's still on edge and continuing therapy of course."

Ryuu nods

Rinka rubs her arm "I made dinner too. I'm not the best or worst… as you no doubt know from home ec… But she was happy. It was the first time in a long long time that we were able to eat something together without fear… it was… different."

Ryuu smiles "I'm glad. That's great Rin. It really is."

She nods "Yeah… She also said its good I still try to be social. Even though I really only go out with you and my girls."

Ryuu holds her hand "Just trying to help you in any way a can."

Her heart speeds up and he notices her nerves

Ryuu "Hey? It's okay? He's gone."

She blushes softly "That- that's not what I was thinking about!"

"Rin I can usually read you pretty easy? If it's not that then…" he smirks "Aww~ you're blushing~"

She looks away from him

Ryuu sighs "Rin? How about we take it a little slower? You're just starting to be able to express yourself. I don't wanna force you to do or say anything you don't want to?"

Rinka smiles at him tightening her grip on his hand "I'm just… I'm not used to this… this feelings… they feel more…"

He looks at her confused "More… real…?"

She nods "Yeah… I knew I really liked you already… but why… why does my heart do this… why is it racing…? I…"

He tilts her chin up "Rin… take your time…"

She goes on her tip toes stealing a quick kiss that leaves both blushing.

Ryuu "H-hey! I wasn't ready!"

Rinka smirks "You're really something else Chiba Ryūnosuke…"

He smiles faintly.

 _"Snipers!!!"_

Both look over to the resident pervert who's leaning on the window seal smirking.

Ryuu "Okajima!"

Okajima snickers "Hurry up!"

They sigh and go back to the classroom.

Rinka "Ryuu… Thank you…"

He looks at her "For what?"

She plays with her gun "Everything… You're just amazing…"

He holds his arm up "I have to be amazing if I wanna be your partner."

She smiles bumping his arm with her own "I really like being your partner."

He blushes softly opening the classroom door to see their classmates all chatting and giggling away.

Okajima "Did you guys hear?!"

Ryuu "Hear What?"

Rio "We get a weekend trip to an island again! The Ministry of Defense is paying for us to go!"

Rinka "And What does the school call it?"

Mimura "Well the main campus kids think we're going to a remote, deserted island as a punishment and will have to live off the land."

Ryuu "And there's a motel on the island?"

Sugaya nods "Yup! We'll separate in pairs and by gender."

Okajima "So hate to break it to ya? But you two can't do it there."

Both blush deeply and pull their guns

Ryuu "Okajima I've told you a thousand times already. It's not like that."

Rinka nods ready to shoot.

Rio "Then why did you two kiss in the woods right now~?"

Both choke up

Yada "Cats got your tongue~?"

"If Hayami's the cat."

Both snipers look away from each other. Ryuu blushing softly and Rinka a tomato.

All but Rinka simultaneously _'She's so cute like this!!'_

Rinka "It's not you guys thinks. Don't take it the wrong way!"

By now the entire class is interested.

Ryuu grabs Rinka's wrist careful not to touch her hand "Class is starting."

They all take their seats and Korosensei comes in ready to take role.

Korosensei finishes role and looks at the snipers who are distracted. Ryuu's small smiles and subtle blush as he doodles on his paper. Rinka playing with her pen with a less subtle blush and wobbly expression.

Korosensei "Snipers!"

Both look up putting on their masks instantly "Yes?"

"No zoning out! Homeroom's starting!"

They share a quick glance before paying attention to class.

Brunch rolls around the snipers go on top the building to avoid everyone.

Ryuu "So an weekend island trip huh?"

She nods "It sounds fun. Any idea who your gonna be rooming with?"

"Not Okajima that's for sure. I can handle him when he's awake but he snores really _really_ loud and before going to sleep won't shut up."

Rinka laughs lightly "Tmi Ryuu. Did not need to know that."

He laughs along side her as the wind blows past enough for her to catch a slight glimpse of his eyes.

Ryuu "Anyway I'll probably end up with Sugaya. Mimura has a way for dealing with Okajima. Who're you gonna be with?"

She thinks for a moment then sighs "Probably Rio… Toka was gonna be with Kurahashi. Rio can and will use anything I say against me."

He nods "Yeah definitely. Then tell Karma."

"Not helping."

Ryuu shrugs "I know." He gets a phone call and answers it "Hello? Dad? What is it I'm at school?… No its brunch? …… I don't care if you think it should be called 'Lunfast' thats weird…… What do you want Dad?… you have three seconds before I hang up… Seriously… you called me to tell me you want a paintball rematch? Really?"

Rinka smiles

Ryuu "Rin get that smirk off your face…… Yeah of course I'm with Rin why?… You sure?…… I guess…… One sec. Rin? Dad wants to know if you wanna join us for paintball before he leaves. Probably tomorrow after school?"

She thinks about her mom "I… yea… yea definitely. Tsukki you're going down!"

Tsukki laughs over the phone "You better keep her Ry!"

Ryuu blushes faintly "Okay bye dad."

 _"Bye Ryuu. See you after school. I'll leave the door unlocked this time."_

Ryuu hangs up quickly and shoved his phone in his bag "Dad's weird sometimes."

Rinka hugs her knees "It's nice that he wants to spend time with you before he leaves."

Ryuu nods "Yeah… I suppose it is… until he leaves again for who knows how long and same for mom…" He shakes the thought and puts a hand on her knee "My family really likes you ya know? Senna and Nee-san like you a lot. Tadashi… still shaken from learning about our class. My parents really like you. As you can tell… And… I… I really like you Rin… a lot…"

Rinka heats up before mumbling "I really like you too Ryuu… a lot a lot…"

He smiles leaning towards her.

 _"If you two are gonna deny dating don't kiss on top the building."_

Both were surprised to see Itona on the roof

Ryuu "When did you even get here…?"

Itona sits down "I've been here longer than you two have. I was looking for my robot."

Rinka "So you were um…"

Iton shrugs "Who's to say. I also needed Chiba's help."

Ryuu sighs "Forget this and I'll help?"

Itona blinks "I don't really care what the relationship between you is. It's not my business. I'm just here for my robot and Chiba's help. Testing its aim."

Ryuu "Right you don't care about that stuff. Anyway what do you mean test the aim? Can't you?"

"I know the basics. I need someone with more experience sniping to test it and I'm more comfortable talking to you than Hayami. She scares me."

Rinka "The feeling's mutual."

Ryuu "Well let me test it out. Distance?"

Itona "Long."

"Good. Target?"

"Okajima is somewhere in the woods setting a trap and has some porn magazines. Shoot one."

Ryuu nods "Hayami give me my location."

She scans the woods "2 o'clock. 5 miles. In tree. 150 feet above ground."

"Target spotted." He fires and barely misses and goes unnoticed by Okajima "Missed barely. Try adding a bit more weight to the barrel so it's balanced. It's also very quiet. Nice job Itona."

Itona nods "Add weight to barrel for balance. Anything else?"

Ryuu thinks for a second "A less disturbing target?"

Itona "Well no offense but I don't think any of us could kill Korosensei that easily. Not even you and Hayami. Not even Nagisa who has the most bloodlust. Although in right conditions you two have a good chance together."

Ryuu "Valid. But we all need to work together to kill Korosensei."

Rinka and Itona nod

Itona "I'll leave you two alone now. Chiba? Don't get Hayami pregnant."

Itona dodges the bullets as he jumps off the building

Ryuu sighs shaking his head.

Rinka "I don't understand boys…"

Ryuu "As a boy I should attempt to defend them but… I don't understand these pervs."

Rinka "You're not like them."

He smiles softly "Well I'm not a pervert. And you know exactly the kind of person I am."

She nods "Yeah that's true. You're just you… I really like that…"

The bell rings signaling them to go inside.

In class

Korosensei stops his lesson "Sugaya-san! No inappropriate drawings in class!" He holds up the unfinished drawing of Karma and Rio

Karma blushes and Rio looks confused

Rio "Is that me and Karma?"

Sugaya "Possibly…"

Karma throws a knife at his chair "Why."

Sugaya holds up his hands defensively "I'm being paid!!!"

Ryuu leans towards Rinka "At least it's not us again."

Rinka nods "Thank Fuwa…"

He smiles leaning back to his seat "Karma? Can you not point a gun at the back of my head? I had nothing to do with this."

Karma clicks his tongue and lowers his gun "Sugaya. Who's paying you. I'd just like to talk."

Sugaya grabs the knife and points to the front "Ask our target!"

Queue Karma trying to kill Korosensei

 _'Well he likes her…'_

End chapter

 _For the crossover I've decided on a name for Chiba!!!!! Kuro Neko cause it'll take place in Tokyo Japan!!_

 _Btw just saying KarmaXRio are my BROTP here but I do kinda ship it cause like idk I'm weird._

 _Speaking of me being weird!!! Random thing that happened at school at this week!!! My teacher confiscated my notebook where I write my ideas for stories and prompts and she told me I should become an author if I'm this passionate. I don't think I have what it takes to be a professional writer. Yeah I get a good amount of follows and favorites but still. I'm not even 16 y/o yet!!!! I can't even drive!!! But my teacher thinks a good career for me is an author… I don't know what to do… I never thought of my future…_

 _Okay that took a turn!!! Ah ha ha!!! Anyway next chapter will likely be a Chiba family paintball war!!! If you actually made it this far give me team ideas!!! Ryuu vs Rinka who do you think would win??_


	28. Paintball

Chapter 28

Next day after school

Ryuu and Rinka are walking to the convenient store near the school

Rinka "And you're sure it's a good idea for me to come?"

Ryuu nods taking her hands "Definitely."

She blushes softly at the connection.

Ryuu lets go "It's okay. I'm not gonna rush you. I just… you mean a lot to me. I'm not gonna do anything."

She nods "I know. I'm sorry. I just…"

He smiles softly "I know Rin. I'm here. I'm here. He's not. It's okay."

She smiles at him

 _"Oi bangs. Pigtails stop flirting."_

Both turn to the voice and roll their eyes.

Ryuu "bout time you got here Tadashi. Sup Hitoko."

Hitoko waves "Ryuu! What do you think of my hair? Dashi says I should do purple again."

Ryuu ruffles his now blue hair "Looks good Hitoko. You don't have to change your hair just to please your idiot boyfriend. In fact. Do whatever you can to piss him off."

Hitoko laughs "Will do. Hey! Rinka right?"

Rinka nods "Cool hair Hitoko. I'm surprised the school lets students dye their hair?"

Dashi "Are you guys not allowed to??"

Both shrug "Dunno?"

Ryuu "Come to think of its… isn't Kayano-san's hair brown?"

Rinka nods "I forgot she dyes it…"

Ryuu shrugs it off "Anyway let's go. Hitoko you coming to?"

Tadashi "Dad suggested it. Said something weird."

"Weird and dad like?"

Tadashi nods "Yea…"

Ryuu grabs his shoulder and hisses into his ear "I swear if Nee-san's boyfriend shows up too. I don't care who's team he's on. I'm shooting him."

Tadashi pushes him away "Chill Nii-san. Dad doesn't even know Rukia-nee has a boyfriend. Now let's all hurry before Dad freaks."

The four chat a bit while they walk.

They get to the paintball arena.

Guy "How may I help-" He looks at the snipers and frowns "YOU two again!"

Ryuu "Hey Tom… good to see ya too…"

Tom sighs before smiling "Glad my two favorite customers are back with others this time. You two know the way."

Rinka smiles "Thanks Tom."

He nods and the four go to the large arena.

Tsukki "You four are finally here."

Senna "We decided on teams! Rin-Chan you're with me, Rukia-nee, and Dad!"

She smirks at Ryuu "Sweet. We're gonna crush them. You're dead Ryuu."

He aims his gun "Well see about that Rin."

Hitoko "Isn't Ryuu a beast at shooting? We're totally gonna win!"

Ryuu watches Rinka leave "I'm so dead…"

Hitoko "Let's go get in positions."

Ryuu holds his hand up "Let me go ahead. I have a plan but I need a distraction. Tadashi you've played laser tag with us before remember? You know my plan."

Translation _"Remember what Rin and I are. Cover me and my secret."_

Tadashi nods "Got it."

Ryuu "The biggest threat is Rin. We had a paintball war at school before and we were on the same team. She took out the second most people after our friend Nagisa. Neither of us found each other." He shakes his head "Split up."

He runs off jumping on walls and climbing alarmingly fast up a tower on his side.

Haruka "…Should I be concerned?"

Tadashi laughs awkwardly "His classroom is in the woods. He got bored with the walk and decided to start swinging on trees like the monkey he is."

Hitoko "He's odd… lets go!"

While this happened

Rinka "Ryuu's gonna try sniping us."

Rukia "We should take him out first."

Rinka "If Senna distracts him I could probably land a shot. He wouldn't shoot his own little sister from super close range." She scans the arena and spots a high point "He's gonna be up high near a window. I wanna be the one to take him."

Tsukki smirks teasingly "You and Ry sure are a competitive couple?"

She blushes softly fiddling with the gun "I suppose we are competitive. Sometimes at school we'll play paintball and if we're on opposite team we're always the last ones and half the Karasuma-sensei has to call it a draw. Ryuu's better at long distance than I am but I'm more flexible with quicker reflexes. We're a good team. Separate though? We have openings. And I know his."

The siren goes off signaling game start

Ryuu peers threw his scope at his brother who's hiding with Hitoko while Rukia sneaks around. Rukia shoots Tadashi and Hitoko shoots her.

Rukia and Tadashi out.

Ryuu _'Gee great job Tadashi…'_

He scans the arena looking for a certain pigtailed girl. A bullet flies passed him and he knows it missed on purpose.

He looks through the scope and sees Rinka smirking waving her gun at him

Ryuu fires and Rinka dodges so the bullet hits Haruka instead.

Ryuu _'Shit!'_

Haruka _"RYUU!!!"_

Rinka smirks "Two against three now."

Ryuu clicks his tongue switching targets.

Ryuu _'Time to even out the field.'_

He fires the gun hitting his fathers shoulder _'that should look like a rookie shot'_

Tsukki sulks exiting the field grumbling.

Rinka and Senna vs Ryuu and Hitoko

Rinka kneels down beside Senna "Okay Senna-chan. Now pull this trigger right here?"

Senna does and it's the now blue haired boy

Hitoko smirks as a paint bullet hits Senna and Rinka barely dodges.

Rinka "One to one I guess."

More bullets fly but she's able to dodge since she knows his shooting.

Rinka _'I need to get closer. From this distance I don't have a chance. He'll win at this rate.'_

Ryuu clicks his tongue as she hides _'Shit. I need to hit her before she can get close. If she gets to close I'm screwed.'_

Ryuu goes up higher to the top and barricades the door and goes to the window _'Well only way in or out is the window.'_

He peers through it and scans the arena.

 _'Shit!!!! Where is she?!?!'_

Rinka looks at the three towers _'Ryuu tends to take the right a lot. He knows I know that. The shots earlier came from middle so he'd switch again going to left since he hasn't yet. He knows I'd expect that. He's in the right- no. Middle. Middle tower still. Probably went up higher to get a better view. He's gonna expect me to snipe him from one of the other towers. Ryuu would still barricade the room he's in.'_

Rinka climbs up the hidden side of the building onto the second to top floor.

She goes up the stairs.

Chiba hears the doorknob shaking and aims his gun _'She's here!'_

A bullet flies past him and he barely dodges aiming his gun and his fellow sniper.

Ryuu "How'd you even get in here?"

Rinka smirks "New trick I was working on to kill Korosensei. It works on you apparently."

He smirks keeping his gun aimed at her and she does the same.

Rinka "You gonna shoot me or not."

Ryuu smirks walking towards her both keeping aim

He's right in front of her and lowers her gun with his before tilting her chin up "Who knows."

He traces her bottom lip with his thumb making her blush deeply and heart speed up. He puts his other hand on her shoulder and whispers softly

"I win. You're out."

He steps back and points to her shoulder.

Rinka's eyes widen seeing the paintball splattered on her "How'd you?!"

He opens his hand to show the paint of it "I was holding bullets. I know you Rin. Close range I don't stand a chance. But~ bitch-sensei's Class is paying off right~?"

Rinka blushes furiously "You're such a tease Ryuu!!! I thought you were gonna-!"

She stops and looks away covering her mouth.

Ryuu smiles softly kissing her forehead "Rin? You're so cute when blushing~ what did you think I was gonna do~?"

"Ah- Nothing! Ha ha let's just go…"

They start walking down the tower.

Ryuu "Rin?"

She glances at him.

He steals a quick kiss before exiting the building holding her hand "Let's go."

They get back to his family and Hitoko.

"So who won?"

Ryuu smirks victorious "Us."

Rinka "He played dirty……"

Ryuu shrugs "I play to win Rin. You know my style and I know yours."

Rinka jabs him "Cheater."

He rubs his side "Rude."

Rukia "Did Ryuu do that thing where he shoots your gun out of your hand then shoots you?"

Rinka "Something like that…"

Ryuu shrugs "If it works it works."

Haruka "Well that was fun!"

Hitoko "Yeah definitely! I should get going though."

Tsukki "Need a ride?"

Hitoko laughs slightly "Please…"

"What about you Rinka?"

"I think I'll walk. I need to stop by my friends house for something."

Ryuu "Nakamura?"

She sighs "Yup. Bye guys. See ya around. Also Ryuu? You're dead next time."

"I know I know. Bye. See you at school."

She waves bye before leaving.

Ryuu smiles softly.

Rukia "You've got it bad Ryuu."

He blushes "Nee-san!!!!!"

They all laugh teasing him the whole drive.

End chapter

 _So yeeee I was planning on a dramatic standoff between them then having Senna or Tadashi actually shoot the opposing sniper then when I was writing i was telling my friend about it and well… haha…_

 _Also on Wednesday I ended up going to writing workshop and learned a lot! Let's hope I can put it to use and I didn't skip school for nothing!!_

 _Thank you two the ones who commented on teams and who should win @Rasamatas @Guest_

 _Thanks @lumigo akvo9504 for sticking around so long I know this whole thing has been a bumpy road and I update weird so it means a lot people like it and stay. I'm so sorry I messed up your name first time I posted this chapter!!! k and l are right next to each other and we all know I make a lot of typos. I realized I haven't deleted the document yet so I fixed it_

 _@XoMidnightXo Yeah, I look forward to working with you :)_ _And Itona is great._


	29. Brothers

Chapter 29

Ryuu picks up his bag "So you're both leaving today?"

Tsukki nods "Yeah… We'll be back soon Ry."

Tadashi looks at his shoes pretending not to pay attention.

Tsukki "Tadashi we'll be back. We promise."

Ryuu knows that's probably not true but nods "Okay… Goodbye Dad… Goodbye Mom… come home soon…"

Tadashi starts forming his own doubts about that but manages to mumble "Come back…"

He hugs his parents bye and Tadashi does the same before they leave.

Tadashi sighs as they get to the end of the street "Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuu "Yeah Tadashi?"

"Do- never mind…"

"Tadashi? Spit it out?"

Tadashi tightens his grip on his bag "Do you think… Dad will come back soon… I know Mom will. Mom always comes back soon. But dad… Dad only comes every few years…"

Ryuu sighs "I was really hoping you'd be a little older when you asked that but I guess I was around your age when I asked Nee-San the same thing…"

Tadashi looks at him

Ryuu "I want to tell you don't worry. That Dad will be back soon. But Tadashi. I don't know. I don't know when dad's coming back. I wasn't even sure he was coming this time it was sorta just… a lucky guess… I know dad will back someday. He will be back. Just… can't say how soon…"

Tadashi lowers his head and nods sadly.

Ryuu puts a hand on him "Hey? I know he'll back soon this time. I'm not just saying that. Ritsu picked up one of his calls."

"Ritsu? Virtual classmate?"

Ryuu nods pulling up his phone "Ritsu? Can you prove to Tadashi that I'm not insane because I know he doesn't believe me."

Ritsu appears on screen "Morning Chiba! Oh! Hello Tadashi! My name's Ritsu. I'm a virtual ai invented as a weapon."

Ryuu "But she's pretty chill now that she got upgraded to be our classmate and friend."

Ritsu nods "Chiba taught me how to play Shogi! After three games he hasn't won."

Ryuu sulks "You're literally a machine Ritsu. You predicted my moves didn't you."

Ritsu sweatdrop "I'm losing connection. Bye!"

She disappears and Ryuu glares at his phone before shoving it in his pocket.

Tadashi "…She was built to kill _it_ right?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah why?"

"Then why do you guys have to?"

Ryuu looks away "I told you already. I don't know or understand why myself. But it's my mission. It's my duty now to kill him and save everyone. Including you."

Tadashi nods "How's that whole thing going?" _'He's you're brother. Get past looking at him like a murderer'_

Ryuu shrugs "We're doing out best. And Tadashi? You don't have to force yourself to ask about that? I can tell that me being an assassin makes you uncomfortable. Thanks for not being weird about it when at home though. But seriously? If it bothers you so much don't ask. I won't talk about it."

Tadashi nods holding his arm "I know. It's just… I want my family back…"

Ryuu ruffles his hair "Me too kid. Me too. Anyway paintball yesterday?"

Tadashi looks at him and the pained smile _'He's trying? He's trying to be a normal brother…'_

Tadashi smirks "Say? What did you do to win one on one against Rinka? I know she's better than you close range. And she did get close? So how'd you win?"

Ryuu blushes deeply failing to make real words which makes Tadashi laugh.

Tadashi "Oh man! Now I'm not sure f I wanna know? Ryuu-nii what happened?!"

Ryuu looks away "Remember what I told you Bitch-sensei taught…"

Tadashi nods "Subduction?"

Ryuu bites his lip "Let's just leave it at her class isn't totally useless."

Tadashi laughs more "Did you do the hits?!"

Ryuu guts him "Next time you see agents on campus ignore them."

Tadashi snickers holding his stomach in pain.

 _"Dashi!"_

Both brothers greet the blue haired boy.

Tadashi "Hito-Chan I told you to stop calling me that."

Hitoko shrugs "I will whenever _you_ stop calling me 'Hito-chan'. We're not kids anymore."

Ryuu scoffs "Yes you are. You two are still practicality toddlers!"

Hitoko "Ryuu!!! You're only two years older than us!!!"

Ryuu shrugs leaning down to his level smirking "You're still children. You cranky you missed your nap yesterday?"

Hitoko growls "Ryuu!!"

Ryuu snickers standing back to his full height "Anyway. I'm meeting Rin at the corner so catch ya later kiddos." He ruffles both of their hair turning the corner.

Tadashi frowns fixing his hair _"I don't get him…"_

Hitoko fixes his own hair _'at least my style is messy… what's with that his look though?'_ "Dashi? Have things been okay between you two? Ever since that day you ran off you've been… different… Is everything okay?"

Tadashi glances at his brother leaving then at his boyfriend "Everything's okay… I just… I really hope we don't end up in E-3… I know neither of us could survive it…"

Hitoko tilts his head "Dashi… I know you're worried about my grades but I can bring them up. We both can. What happened that day?"

Tadashi remembers what his brother said _'You can't tell anyone. Not even Nanasa'_ he swallows "I saw them. It was like they said. Everyone seemed so lifeless. They did come to life when the government dismissed them."

Hitoko "I thought Ryuu said it wasn't like that?"

Tadashi "I saw him Hito-chan. I almost didn't recognize him as my brother at first. Everything flipped out when they saw me. Ryuu hid me in a locker until school was over… after everyone left then he let me out… Things are tense sense I saw E-3 and they're weirdness. I just… I want my brother back Hito-chan… I want the big brother who would help me with homework or anything else I needed. The one who was always there to listen. Just… the big brother who was there for me…"

Hitoko laces their hands together and rubs Tadashi's hand "He's still there for you. I can tell you both want to be close again. Maybe now that you know? You can get close again?"

Tadashi shrugs "Maybe…"

Meanwhile with Ryuu.

Rinka waves "Hello? Earth to Ryuu? Are you okay? You've been a different kind of quiet."

Ryuu sighs shaking his head "Yesh it's just… Tadashi."

Rinka looks at him waiting.

Ryuu "Ever since he saw E-3 things have just been weird. Paintball yesterday when he saw me holding the gun I know he saw _that_ instead. I just… I'm so lost. Since getting into E-3 we've no doubt drifted apart but now that he knows what I am it's just… Rin everything is messed up."

Rinka smiles "I didn't think you'd answer right away? This's been bother you a lot huh?"

Ryuu blushes "Not really! I just-"

She raises an eyebrow "Ryuu?"

"Okay fine yes! It's been bothering me! I want Tadashi and Senna to be able to look up at me and see their brother. Tadashi looks at me like I'm a murderer and Senna- well she's just Senna- but still! Nee-san relys on me to take care of them, some cooking, and most shopping while she handles choirs, some cooking, and our finances. Rin I'm 15. Nee-san's 17. We practically raised Tadashi and Senna. Tadashi asked about our parents travels this morning. He's 13 so old enough to know the truth. He probably hates me for that. I just want a normal family and I know I really shouldn't say that especially considering your upbringing and you manage and don't complain but Rin it's so hard. I can't do this anymore. I want to not worry about if I can afford to eat. When our parents come the fuck up our spending. They don't know how much we have to budget. The reason I'm good at math? I've helped Nee-San with budgeting everything since I was 8 and caught her struggling. She was 10! No 10 year old should be trying to raise 2-3 kids alone! When Senna was born I grew up then to help Nee-san. I was closer to Tadashi so I had a getter chance to get closer Senna than Nee-san did so I took care of them. Half the time when Sakura came to watch us she really only took care of Tadashi and Senna so Nee-San and I could do shopping. Sometimes Sakura would go shopping for us. I just- I know… I know Tadashi and Senna nerd our parents… Tadashi's at that age where he starts drifting away but… he drifted away when I got into the End Class and now he's starting to come back… I might be able to fix things with him and hopefully protect him again. I don't know what I'm doing…"

He finishes his rant and sighs "Sorry. I'm overreacting."

Rinka shakes her head completely ignoring the comments on her past (and pretending she didn't flinch) "Ryuu it's perfectly fine to need to vent. You work really hard to take care of Senna and Tadashi. You think I don't notice? Everyday at lunch you're muttering about if you need groceries or what you'll cook or if it's just take out. Whenever I come over I see the way Senna looks at you. She idolizes you and Rukia. Tadashi looks at you in a strange way. It's similar to the way you look at a new gun. Confused, curious, and cautious yet fantasied and full of wonder. If you're wondering how I can tell when I can't see your eyes it's easy. I know you Chiba Ryūnosuke. I know you and Tadashi are trying to see eye to eye again. You're trying to fix things with Tadashi, not let Senna know things are off, and not worry Rukia with it sense you think it's your fault."

Ryuu rubs his temples "It is my fault though if you think about it. I got into the End Class because I spent to much time having others depend on me. Korosensei implied it was school but no. My family depended on me to the point I put off school completely. I decided 'As long as I can take care of them I'm fine'. Our parents send us a good amount of money. We still have bills to pay of course. Nee-san's trying to get her license so shopping would be easier. We have a car. Our parents always leave one here for us to practice even though we never get a chance. God I'm being stupid! I don't know why this's suddenly bothering me this much! Ughh Rin why do you put up with me?! You didn't know I was this much of a mess did you?"

Rinka snaps "Ryuu!"

He shuts up and looks at her nervously

Rinka crosses her arms "I've known your hard working from the start. Whenever we're at your place and you have your bangs pinned I see it in your eyes. You're trying so hard to be perfect. Ryuu I'm here to support you. I didn't know you were this stressed until I went to your house and saw how you were there. Ryuu you're still young. So is Rukia. You two shouldn't have to do all this adult stuff but you do. Tadashi and Senna I can tell appreciate that. They love you."

Ryuu smiles softly "Thanks Rin… but seriously? How… how do you deal with me? I mean… I'm a complete wreck…"

Rinka holds up her arm "Cause well…? We're both wrecks…"

Ryuu laughs bumping her arm "We sure are Rin. We sure are."

Rinka nods "And…"

Ryuu tilts his head seeing her blushing a lot.

Rinka mumbles partly hiding her face "And cause… I… I really… respect and… like you…"

Ryuu blushes softly smiling at her "Yeah. I like and respect you too Rin." He kisses her forehead "You're the best."

Rinka turns redder punching his arm "Stupid Ryuu!! Give me a warning!!!!"

Ryuu laughs tilting her chin up "Warning."

End chapter

 _Extra!!!!!_

 _The snipers get to school when Fuwa runs over to them_

 _Fuwa "Chiba!!!! Hayami!!!!!! Guess what guess what guess what!!!!!"_

 _Rinka "What?"_

 _Ryuu "Is Korosensei holding another assassination tournament??"_

 _Fuwa shakes her head "Not until the island trip. This's better!!!"_

 _Both snipers look at her waiting._

 _Fuwa holds up her phone "Look!!! A new story about you two!!! It's called "'Dere Snipers"!!!! Apparently it's about Tsundere Hayami and Yandere Chiba!!!"_

 _Ryuu "Fuwa-san this is the real world. We're not some anime characters people write fanfiction about."_

 _Fuwa "When you forget what you're gonna say it's just the author backspacing!!!"_

 _Rinka blinks "Fuwa-san you should lay down. I think you were hanging from that tree to long…"_

 _Fuwa shakes her head scrolling through her phone "I'm fine!! Look!! The story? "'Dere Snipers"? It's written by someone named ship-the-ships-I-ship and XoMidnightXo!!!! You two have to read it!!! It's on XoMidnightXo's account!!"_

 _Ryuu crosses his arms "Fuwa-San for the last time. We're real people. Not anime characters. The only person crazy enough to write fanfiction about their classmates is you."_

 _Rinka nods "Why do you always write about us?"_

 _Fuwa winks "The fanbase knows you two have insane amounts of chemistry~? You're the Sniper Duo!!!! Plus~ don't even deny that you two haven't gone on dates~ it was confirmed that you have in canon but they ended awkwardly since neither of you can hold conversation well!"_

 _Both blush softly "Not true!!!!"_

 _Fuwa squeals "Awwwww simultaneously blushing!!!"_

 _She sees a certain blonde and red head_

 _Fuwa "Karma-kun!!! Nakamura-San!!! Guess what I found on the snipers!!!"_

 _Ryuu sighs watching her run off "I will never understand that girl…"_

 _Rinka nods "Fuwa-san is a rather… interesting… character."_

 _Ryuu nods "Agreed."_

End end

 _Check out my collab with XoMidnightXo, I think we make a great team and you guys seem to like ChibaHaya (can't blame you it's hella cute). It's over on XoMidnightXo's account. Go read it!! Don't forget to Favorite and Follow!!! Leave a review let us know what you guys think!!!_

 _So as you guys know I'm in high school. Not sure if this's an everywhere thing or if I even mentioned it or not, but my school district had multiple different "pathways". Each one specializes in a certain career (health, music, architecture, business, etc.). I'm in the business one so I do financial stuff. We have finals next month but we always start academy finals like 2 months in advanced cause they're project projects._ _I was working on budgeting for my person, you know just doing math, paying imaginary bills, and crying, when I start thinking of this story and I'm like "Wait. If Tsukki and Haruka travel and leave money for the kids that means they budget it." And thus this chapter was born!!!! Because of my final project. So like s/o to my 2nd period teacher for giving us that group project that makes me cry every 10 minutes!!!_

 _I can honestly budget for this family if I wanted to and make it realistic but you know what. No. I'm already budgeting for a 25 year old made up registered nurse with an anime name so fuck it._


	30. Way There

Chapter 30

Chiba yawns tossing his bag over his shoulder "Nee-san… Tadashi… Senna-chan I'm leaving…"

Senna rubs her eyes from the stair case holding Tadashi's hand "Ryuu-nii where're you going?"

Rukia comes from the kitchen with two cups of coffee giving one to Ryuu "Ryuu has a field trip."

He nods taking the coffee "Thanks… I'll be back in a couple days. It's a 3 day 2 night trip. Sorta. We come back first thing the third morning. Lunches for today are packed in the fridge. Nee-San I separated everything for meals the next few days and left instructions. Tadashi make sure she follows the instructions. Senna-chan listen to Tadashi and Nee-san."

Rukia waves it off "Ryuu don't forget who's older here? I got this don't worry. Enjoy your field trip. You deserve some time off. I can handle these two alone for a few days."

He nods "I know Nee-san it's just…"

Rukia puts her hands on his shoulders "Ryūnosuke. I got this. Don't forget? We both raised them."

Tadashi nods "Ryuu-nii don't worry about us. I'm old enough to help you two now."

Ryuu sighs crossing his arms "I still don't like leaving you three alone…"

There's a knock on the door.

Ryuu shrugs Rukia off and opens the door "Rin?"

Rinka nods "You ready?"

Rukia grabs him again smiling "Yes he is. Ry don't worry. If anything huge happens we'll call you. I still have Sakura on speed dial and know the way to the shop by heart. She said that if anything happened I can drop them off there for her to watch."

Ryuu bites his lip "Still. Sakura has work?"

Rukia pokes his forehead "Chill. Sakura loves us remember! She did raise you, me, and partly Tadashi?"

He looks at Tadashi who's arm is around Senna and leaning on the wall. Senna's holding on Tadashi sleepily. Both are looking at Ryuu differently but both see him as their older brother.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii? Have a little confidence in us. I'm not a kid anymore. I can take over at least part of your stuff. You're only gonna be gone a few days."

He sighs "You're right. Call me if anything happens okay?"

They nod.

Ryuu sets his bag down and opens his arms.

Senna comes running and into his arms and Rukia throws an arm around him. Tadashi rolls his eyes giving Ryuu a side hug.

Ryuu "I'll be back in a few days. Don't burn the place down."

Rukia snickers "No promises but will call you or Sakura if anything happens."

Ryuu nods ruffling Tadashi's hair "Don't miss me too much."

Tadashi scrunches his nose "Not gonna miss your dumbass bugging me. Two days without you annoying me every three minutes? Sounds like heaven!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Senna-chan make sure to annoy Tadashi as much as humanly possible."

She giggles "Will do Ryuu-nii!"

He lets go and looks at them before grabbing his bag "Bye. I'll be back soon."

Rukia "Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Go!!!"

She shoves him and Rinka outside.

Ryuu looks at the door.

Rinka "You've never really been away from them have you?"

Ryuu laughs awkwardly as they start walking to the station "Not really… when I found out the E-class wouldn't get field trips I was partly relieved. When we had the other one do you have any idea how stressful that was?"

"That was the first time you've been away from them?"

He nods with a faint blush "Yeah… kinda weird right? 15 year old boy never been away from his siblings for more than hours? Pretty ridiculous?"

Rinka shrugs "Given the circumstances? Not really. You put them before yourself."

"It's my job… I'm the oldest son. Me and Nee-san handle everything ourselves so they don't have to worry. Hell if me or Nee-san get sick all goes to shit. For me to be gone for days like this? I just worry. But I have to trust them… I mean? What's the worse that could happen? I told Sakura I'd be gone a few days and I trust her. I know I can count her to take care of them while I gone. Nee-san too. They can handle this."

Rinka nods "Exactly. And they can call in case something happens."

He smiles softly "Yeah… wanna take a short cut? No one is out at this hour?"

She smirks jumping onto the wall then roof of a building "To better our skills."

Ryuu laughs following her to the station.

They aren't the only ones who thought of parkouring it.

Sugaya "Oii? Snipers!"

They wave and continue the run.

Train ride to airport

Chiba has headphones in staring out the window zoning out.

Next to him is Rinka who's watching Sugaya draw across from her. Beside him Mimura's messing with his camera.

Mimura "Oiiii? Chiba??? Hayami is he even awake??"

Rinka looks over at him "He's awake. He's listening to his emo music and can't hear us though."

Sugaya sighs "What does he even listen too? I know it's emo but he never actually says any bands."

Mimura nods "He's always all like" he pulls his bangs to cover his eyes and makes a blank face "'You guys wouldn't like it. It's mostly emo stuff'"

He lets go of his bangs as Sugaya laughs and Rinka tries to hide hers.

Sugaya "That's accurate. But seriously… How emo is he?"

Rinka "Very."

Sugaya smirks and Mimura raises an eyebrow

"You still have a massive crush on him?"

Rinka blushes sinking down a little "……"

Both boys snicker "Tsundere."

She steps on their feet under the table "Am not."

Sugaya "You don't deny the crush though?"

Rinka pouts "Oh shut up. We all know that no matter what I saw you're still gonna think I do."

Suddenly Ryuu jumps pulling out his headphones startling them.

Rinka "Err? Ryuu?"

Sugaya "Chiba you okay?"

Mimura "I'm so glad my camera was on!"

Ryuu blushes "Mimura you better delete that! And I'm fine…"

Rinka grabs his phone then laughs "Really Ryuu?!"

Sugaya "What?"

Ryuu grabs his phone pouting "Tadashi called then immediately hung up. I should call back… Rin can you move so I can leave?"

Rinka shakes her head "Nope. To comfy. Just call here. Don't mind."

Mimura "Yeah besides you're starting to panic."

Sugaya "We'll behave don't worry."

Chiba sighs calling back "Tadashi? What happened? You should be getting ready for school?"

 _Tadashi "Give me a quick tutorial on how you do Senna's hair. She's gonna starts crying. Rukia-Nee had to leave early."_

Ryuu deadpans "I said call for emergencies."

 _Tadashi "This's an emergency. Look."_

Ryuu looks at the picture and Rinka does too

Rinka "Ryuu…"

Ryuu shakes his head going back on the phone "First off. How do you fuck yo that had?!"

 _Tadashi "Just tell me something simple. She demands one of your styles and I don't know what it's called so I can't search it."_

Ryuu "I've been gone for 3 hours!" He sighs "Okay listen. It's really easy. All you need to do is two high pigtails, braid each, then twist them into buns. Do that, tie a ribbon, add a clip for for her bangs, and she's good."

 _Tadashi "Okay. Also you said you left breakfast right?"_

Ryuu "It's in the fridge. Be sure Senna eats it and don't give her any sugar!"

 _Tadashi "I know I know. No sugar, eat breakfast, get to school on time, Rukia-nee agreed to pick up Senna after school. I know what to do. I just know how you do her hair everyday!"_

Ryuu sighs "Bye Tadashi. Tell Senna-Chan I said good morning and to behave"

 _Tadashi "Here."_

 _Senna "RYUU-NIIIIIII!!!!!!"_

Ryuu winces holding his phone away from his face as his three friends try to hold their laughs.

Ryuu glares at them and hisses "Not one word." He brings the phone back "Senna-chan what did I say about yelling into the phone? Especially first thing in the morning?"

 _Senna giggles "Sorry! How's the trip?!"_

Ryuu sweat drops "Sen… I've been gone for 3 hours… I'm still on the train. I gotta go now okay? I'll call later okay? Make sure to behave and listen to Tadashi. Never thought I'd say this. But he's in charge for now."

 _Senna "Okay! Bye bye Ryuu-nii!! Say hi to Rin-Chan for me!!"_

She hangs up and Ryuu looks at us screen confused

"3 hours. I'm gone for 3 hours and it goes to shit…"

The tree laugh.

Mimura "You do care!!"

Sugaya "Who'd expect emo here to get so freaked!!"

Rinka "Ryuu cares a lot about his siblings."

Ryuu crosses his arms annoyed "Oh shut up guys."

Rinka smiles "So what happened?"

Ryuu sighs "Nee-San left early for something, Senna needed someone to do her hair, and Tadashi doesn't know how to do hair."

He freezes "Wait… Shit Nee-San!" He quickly calls her and she picks up immediately

 _Rukia "Ryuu chill. You've been gone three hours."_

Ryuu "Tadashi called and said you left early? Is everything okay? You never leave early?"

 _Rukia "Omg Ryuu… Chill out! Check the date? I just had to pay the electric bill before school."_

Ryuu "Shit that's right!! Sorry Nee-San… you usually do that after school though?"

 _Rukia "Ryuu. Enjoy your trip. You're still on the train right? Just listen to your weird emo music or make out with Rinka or-"_

Ryuu blushes deeply "Nee-san!"

Mimura holds his camera recording Ryuu blushing.

Ryuu "Mimura if you don't put that camera down I will break it. Sugaya stop sketching me. Rin get that smug smirk off your face."

 _Rukia "Oh! You're with Rinka right now? Well I'll leave you two now~ But Seriously Ry. I'll call if anything happens. Relax. Bye."_

She hangs up and Ryuu hangs his head feeling Sugaya poking him with his pen.

Mimura "So what your big sis say that for you so flustered?"

Sugaya "You're suddenly a lot more expressive? Both snipers are."

Rinka pouts "Tease Ryuu. Not me."

Ryuu looks at her betrayed "Rin who's side are you on?!"

She smirks "So? What she say?"

Ryuu looks back out the window "…just typical Nee-san stuff…"

Sugaya "Chiba you don't really talk about your siblings."

He shrugs putting his headphones in to think "Tuning you out now."

Mimura sighs and looks at Rinka "You know about them right? You've gone over to house a few times haven't you?"

Sugaya "We know for sure once cause well… you know…"

Rinka tenses holding onto Ryuu's hand. He squeezes her hand letting her know she's safe even though he doesn't know what's going on.

Rinka "I guess I have a general idea of his siblings…"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Do tell?"

Rinka makes an X with her arms "Nah? Ryuu might kill me. Let's just say… he's definitely a good brother."

The two boys share a glance but let it drop.

They rest of the ride is fairly calm. Until Ryuu falls asleep that is…

Mimura looks across from him at the emo "I can't tell if he's sleeping or just zoned out…"

Sugaya "Either way he has headphones in."

Rinka "I think he's asleep. He did stay up late making sure everything was set for his siblings. And had to wake up early and do last minute things for them."

"He what? Oldest? Second oldest?"

Rinka nods "Second."

The train comes to a stop and Ryuu stirs still half asleep.

Rinka "Ryuu we're at the airport. Wake up you can sleep on the plane."

He flushes "Shit did I fall asleep?"

Mimura holds up a picture as they get off the train "Yeah? No homo but pretty cute?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes still red cheeked "Delete that."

Mimura "Hayami check your phone."

She does and smirks "Cute."

Ryuu blushes even more "Rin…"

Plane ride

There's three per seat. Ryuu's at the window [said he needed it to clear his head, Rinka's in the middle cause she doesn't care just wanted to be next to him, and Sugaya is beside her because I like writing him and he needs more attention.

Rinka has one headphone in and Ryuu has the other.

Rinka "Emo."

Ryuu smiles "I know. It's still good music. Just… listen…"

Rinka sighs and glances at Sugaya who's still sketching.

Hour later

Ryuu scrolls threw his playlist when he feels something on him and looks over. Rinka rests her head on his shoulder breathing evenly.

Ryuu "Rin? You awake?"

Sugaya laughs slightly "She's pretty cute when asleep."

Ryuu without thinking "She's pretty cute in general."

Sugaya smirks smuggly "And you still deny dating?"

He blushes softly "Not the point."

Sugaya lets it drop. Hour before the plane lands.

Ryuu fell asleep resting his head on Rinka's.

Sugaya smirks taking a picture of them and decides to sketch it. _'They need sleep and I need something to pass the time. Plus I can give it to Chiba and watch him act like an idiot for blackmail.'_

Plane preparing to land

The snipers wake up with their hands locked together leaning on each other. They notice the blanket thrown over them.

Rinka yawns and Ryuu rubs his eyes looking out the window in case they became visible.

Sugaya "Hm? You two awake? The planes landing soon."

Rinka "How long was I out?"

Ryuu smirks "You slept the majority of the flight."

Sugaya "And you've been out for an hour too. Korosensei started gushing about how cute you two looked and got a blanket after taking pictures."

Both snipers blush and are about say something when the plane starts to land and it does that thing where you think you're gonna crash and die.

Ryuu yawns "I'm still tired though…"

End chapter

 _This is early cause I'm not sure how many chapters the trip will be. Goal though: Have entire trip written and uploaded by this time next week!! Also guess who has his own field trip this week!!! Me!!!! I have no idea what it is all I know is I have to wear a suit. Also…… how do I tie a tie…… last time I ended having this boy help me and well…… it was a bit embarrassing given my school image……… please help……_

 _So late response to @guests review on queer character!!!! I'm not gonna lie. I really like the idea of gender fluid Isogai. I also ship him with Maehara. Yada is also a lesbian and has crush on Kataoka. I could do a chapter on those at some point? Since I'm gay, trans, and formerly gender fluid I can do pretty accurate LGBT writing. I've literally been every letter in LGBT at some point [long story] so I know the basics of that mindset and thoughts. One of my MHA stories is about a transboy [Transboy Bakugo] so there's that. I could do something for Assassination Classroom but it all depends on which character. Frankly I can't see Hayami or Chiba being more than an ally. Well maybe as Aro or Ace…_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I'm sorry about messing up your name last time. Small keyboard and blurry letters ya know? Well I fixed as soon as saw the comment cause I hadn't deleted the doc yet and I apologized there but not sure if you saw it. I meant to say that last chapter but with everything else I was saying I got a little distracted. Anyway for your suggestions!! I haven't found a story like that but I could do that soon? I want to do the island training which I'm doing now so I don't forget. I have something I've been wanting to write that I couldn't work in so if I do that project it would actually be easier? Maybe actually ideas… lots of ideas… And by writing about them doing the project it gives me a reason to push my group into finishing it. I'll put that project in on the condition I can use the numbers from my actual project!!_ _I will go to the top of the school auditorium and jump off screaming swear words_ _before I redo that entire project in Japanese. I do my fucken research to be as accurate as possible unless I just got out of school._

 _Also just in general? THAT PROJECT IS NOT FUN!!!!!! IT WAS PAINFUL!!!! I WILL WRITE IT HOW IT WENT IN CLASS!!!! This is an actual quote from us talking about it in our honors class together also from main proof I go to a public American high school!! Girl I've become okay with to her partner "No you musty shit bag!!! We aren't having 50 bald eagles and our main source of income isn't selling weed!!! I will kashoot you then yeet you into hell!!!" He responded "No balls you won't" and she then threw him in a trash can we have labeled "Hell". All I could think was "Okano and Maehara as Americans" If you think I made that up I really wish I did. I just… i got some stories from school…_


	31. Broship

Chapter 31

They land on the island and go to the hotel. It's a standard western style one.

Karasuma lists where everyone is rooming and they go up to put their stuff away.

Sugaya and Ryuu are on the fourth floor and Rio and Rinka are on the fifth.

Ryuu tosses his bag down "I'm taking this bed."

Sugaya does the same "Okay."

Everyone gets settled in before going downstairs to prepare different assassination attempts.

Ryuu sighs missing their teacher again "Rin now."

Rinka fires her gun and like always? Korosensei dodges.

They sigh leaning against their post with their communications open still.

Ryuu "Rin? Your shootings improved."

Rinka smiles "So has yours."

Ryuu smirks "Must be all that practice right?"

Rinka "Yeah you shoot Tadashi a lot."

He rolls his eyes "I'll shoot you instead."

"We just did paintball other day."

"True. I won that. How about normal practice later since were still on the island and can't go to the arcade?"

Rinka smiles and spots him from the tree she's in "Yeah. Also Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

She fires her gun and hits his shoulder "That's for your cheap shot during paintball."

Ryuu looks at his shoulder then looks around confused "Rin! Where even are you?!"

She laughs "Island."

 _"Awww!! Snipers are flirting on the live class communication again!!!"_

Both blush deeply

"Kurahashi!!"

"Shit how long has this been a live stream with whole class?!"

 _Kimura "You two sure have your different priorities?"_

"Ending live communication now."

 _Okajima "Just say you're in love with each other already!"_

Both blush ending the live with the class so it's only them on call with each other.

Ryuu "…Rin?"

Rinka looks at the sky from the tree she's in "Yes Ryuu?"

He looks at the small pond in front of him "I think the class knows?"

She nods "Do you care that they do?"

"Not really. I just wanna be with you. I don't care who knows. All that matters is that you know."

She covers her smile and looks over to him again "Same here."

He smiles softly "Let's meet back at the hotel? It's getting late."

"Yea…"

They get to the hotel and immediately go to their rooms to avoid their class teasing.

That night.

Ryuu lays down on his bed looking at his phone smiling stupidly.

Sugaya looks over "Chiba. You good?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah why?"

Sugaya "Cause you're smiling like an idiot again."

Ryuu turns away from him "Shut up Sugaya."

Sugaya snickers "Chiba? Spit it out."

"What?"

"C'mon! We're bro's! I wanna hear about you and Hayami!"

Ryuu blushes and jumps up "Wha?!"

Sugaya smirks "C'mon! You two hardly deny it and don't really try hiding it much."

Ryuu blushes softly "So…"

"How about this? I can ask yes or no questions and you answer. If I don't ask you don't have to tell me. Deal?"

"Yeah not happening Sugaya."

"Can't you just tell me?"

"Nah." He goes back on his phone texting.

Sugaya sighs and snatched his phone

Ryuu "Sugaya! Give me back my phone."

He looks at the screen and laughs "Dude! You're so fucken love struck!!"

He blushes reaching for his phone.

Sugaya stops him and looks back at the texts "You have her name as 'Rin'! Dude you're even dorkier over text!!"

Ryuu gets his phone back and shoves it in his pocket blushing "Shut up… I am not…"

He snickers "Chiba just outta curiosity? Have you said 'I love you' yet?"

Ryuu sinks down blushing deeply "N-no… Get that smirk off your face!!"

Sugaya starts laughing "Man I wish I had Mimura's camera right now!!"

Ryuu throws a pillow at him rolling his eyes "Fuck you man. I gotta make a call."

"Tell Hayami you love her!"

Ryuu kicks him before stepping onto the balcony pulling out his phone.

Sugaya eavesdrops on his call in case it's Rinka. **(bold is Sugaya)**

 _"Hey Sakura… It's Ryuu… You got a sec?"_

 **'Sakura?? Isn't that the girl Nagisa would tutor? It's probably a different one. Wait… why is he on the phone with a girl that's not Hayami?'**

 _Sakura over phone "Chibi Chiba? What's up? I just got off work and got time. How's the trip so far?"_

"It's fine…"

 _"Hey? Little dragon? What's wrong?"_

Ryuu sighs "I told you not to call me that… and… I just…"

 _"You're worried about them aren't you?"_

"You know me to well Sakura? Guess that's to be expected… you did practice raise me after all…"

 **'What?!'**

 _Sakura laughs slightly "Yeah… Why'd you call me though? They stopped by earlier and told me you'd call at some point. Didn't expect it to be so soon?"_

"I'm just really worried about them… Mom and Dad left a couple days ago. And… Tadashi asked when I'd think they'd be back… Me and Nee-san agreed ahead of time that he was old enough to know. He's been noticing everything me and Nee-san have been doing and taking my part while I'm gone apparently… I don't know Sakura? Just… tell me… tell me what to do…"

 **'His siblings? Is he really that worried?'**

 _Sakura sighs "I'm hanging up now. Call them not me. You know what to do. I know you do. Just trust them…"_

Ryuu laughs awkwardly "Sakura you do realize it's them? Nee-san set the toaster on fire somehow? Tadashi can't even do hair. And Senna is a child. Sakura really? Eh? Sakura? Hello?" He looks at his phone annoyed "Bastard… hung up on me…"

He looks at the door and sees Sugaya's smirk.

Ryuu sighs going inside "Sugaya stop listening to my calls."

Sugaya "Who's Sakura?"

Ryuu frowns "Someone." He gets a call and answers it "Sakura that was rude."

 _"Wow nice to hear from you too Ryuu…"_

Ryuu sweat drops and Sugaya laughs

"Nee-san? Sorry… I didn't check the name and Sugaya keeps annoying me."

 _Rukia laughs "Sakura texted that she hung up on you and that I should call. How's it going?"_

"Other than Sugaya being a little prick? Fine and Sugaya if you don't get that smirk off your face I swear I will shoot you."

Sugaya panics slightly since he's on the phone "Dude? Remember??? _State secret??????_ "

Ryuu rolls his eyes "How're things there Nee-san? Senna's asleep right?"

 _Rukia "We ate dinner. Tadashi helped me put everything away. Senna's asleep, Tadashi's Skyping Hitoko, i took care of the cats and kittens. Everything is fine."_

"And what about you?"

 _"I paid electric before school and water after. Thank god our parents actually own the house own the house?"_

Ryuu smiles "Yeah… that's the only good thing…"

 _Rukia "Get some rest Ryuu. G'night. Have fun on the trip. I'll update you tomorrow."_

"Bye Nee-san…"

He hangs up then looks back at Sugaya who's just confused

"What???"

Sugaya throws himself back "You're supposed to be enjoying yourself Chiba. Not stressing over your siblings."

Ryuu sighs grabbing some clothes "Imma change."

Sugaya groans and changes his clothes while Ryuu's in there

Ryuu comes out and Sugaya's sketching something again.

Ryuu "You're really great at drawing…"

Sugaya shrugs "It's my sharpest blade. You're amazing at shooting."

"Yeah but I can't do anything with shooting skills other than best high scores and get banned from shooting booths at festivals."

Sugaya laughs lightly "True. Hey how's this look so far?"

Ryuu nods "Amazing. Is that us, Mimura, and Okajima?"

Sugaya nods adding Ryuu's bangs "Your bangs are at least fairly easy to draw."

Ryuu touches his bangs "Then you don't need to see my eyes."

Sugaya sighs and smiles "I suppose not. Doesn't mean I'm not curious still. But it does mean I'll lay off. Not sure why but I know you're self conscious about your eyes. I'm convinced they're sold black or something."

Both laugh lightly

Ryuu "Okay I hope they're not that bad."

Sugaya tilts his head "I'm sure they're not. Just out of curiosity though? Has Hayami seen your eyes?"

Ryuu bites his lip but nods "Yeah… she has…"

Sugaya smirks "Oh? How'd she react?"

Ryuu thinks back to that day.

Memory

 _"Hayami please don't freak out?" Ryuu asks nervously._

 _Rinka shrugs "Relax Chiba. We've been partners all year. Think of all the crazy stuff we went through. Do you seriously think something like that will freak me out? Especially considering I already know you're harmless."_

 _A blush spreads across Ryuu'scheeks as he pins his bangs to the side._

 _Rinka's heart skips a beat being lost in his dark red eyes._

 _He turns his head and looks at the floor to hide his embarrassment "Why do I have to pin my bangs back it's not like they're in the way…"_

 _His mother smiles "You look much better with your eyes shown. Don't you think he looks handsome Rinka-San?"_

 _"He's cute either way." Rinka blushes deeply realizing she said it out loud in front of his family "I mean-"_

 _Theirs a few giggles from the family_

End memory

Ryuu sweats "Ah ha… not like I was expecting. I was expecting her to freak out but…" he smiles "She didn't freak… I don't know why… but it felt nice… to have someone not freak…"

Sugaya "You really like her don't you?"

Ryuu sighs laying down "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

Sugaya smirks "Knew it."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Night."

"Night Chiba. Mind if I stay up drawing a bit?"

"I have 3 siblings. Do as you wish."

Sugaya nods diming the lights enough for Ryuu to sleep but still bright enough to draw.

 _'Chiba's become a lot more open and expressive since dating Hayami. I didn't even know he had any siblings until Tadashi showed up at our class that day… I still don't know much about his family but I have a general idea now.'_

He looks over to Ryuu who's starting to fall asleep and notices something. His bangs fell to the side.

Sugaya sighs _'If only his eyes were open… one day he'll let me see. Until then I'll stop being pushy. He always gets weird when his eyes are mentioned. Why does he hate them so much…'_

He shrugs it off and just finishes the drawing before going to sleep himself.

End chapter

 _So it's been a weird week… my friend has been teasing me since Tuesday cause she thinks I have a crush. I don't I just get flustered really easily. Got a letter saying I need to go to tutoring for Spanish cause my grade went from A to D but only cause I missed a week cause my health is "more important than my grades". I managed to get out of that I just need to turn in the two things I missed. I was extremely sleep deprived when I posted last and honestly thought it was a fever dream until I checked at school and saw it was posted. I reread it and was like "oh yea I don't remember posting this or writing half of it" but yeah. Everything's kinda a blur right now and one of my two school friends won't leave me alone about why I blush whenever this girl is mentioned and my other friend is going to murder me soon cause we went to see Endgame then I ditch him the next day to go on a field trip. Field trip was wack too. All the pathways from my district were there and long story short the all pathway sophomores in my district know ours is THAT pathway. That one is a really weird story but this AN is already long._

 _So yeah…_

 _Also I won't rant about Endgame until at least May so y'all have time to see it. If you wanna talk about it though feel free to pm me and we can cry over it. I respect you guys and don't want to spoil it. But!!!! I will say Thor has a new look. And it's definitely… a look_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I've been trying add more realism into this but my type of realism is rather… pessimistic? But I will try to be real but fun!! IsogaiXMaehara is great and probably my second favorite ship in this series. (First is hopefully obvious I didn't write like 30 chapters of something that isn't my OTP). I'm glad you support that style of writing since that's what I do. Honestly? Feel free to do a story on that. I'm interested how others think that project would go. And hearing that this story is in your top 8 most amazing fanfics? Not gonna lie? That made my week. I know how people feel reading fanfic so to be even in someone's top 10? Holy shit!!! That boosted my confidence in my writing a lot!!!_


	32. Friends

Chapter 32

 _"Rinka!! Where are you?!"_

 _Rinka hides in the closet with her heart racing._

 _The doors swing open and she feels a gun against her head "You shouldn't hide from your daddy Rinka. Bad girls get punished."_

 _Rinka tries to resist his grasp as he hand cuffs her to the bar in the closet_

 _Rinka "Stop!"_

 _Zaraki smirks shooting her in the side._

Rinka jolts up suddenly awake in a cold sweat and tears.

 _'Just a dream. He's not coming back. He's gone.'_

She looks around the room seeing Rio asleep in the other bed. Rinka reaches for her phone and winces at the brightness.

After regaining her sight she sees the time. 12:27am.

Rinka hugs her knees knowing she can't stop the tears _'I want Ryuu…'_

After debating it Rinka decides to go over to said boys room.

She bites her lip and calls him

Ryuu feels his phone buzzing in his hand and answers it still half asleep _"Mmm hello?"_

Rinka "Ryuu… it happened again… I'm outside your room…"

Ryuu's suddenly awake "Coming."

He opens the door and looks at her.

She doesn't look at him though. She just walks into his arms as he shuts the door behind them.

Ryuu whispers "Rin you've been having these nightmares a lot more often."

She nods "I don't wanna talk. I just…"

He nods stroking her hair calming her down the best he can without any sort of words.

He kisses her forehead and whispers under his breath "Whatever it was this time. It won't happen again. He's gone Rin. He's gone. I got you. It's okay."

She nods into his chest clinging to him if her life depended on it.

Sugaya opens his eye slightly and sees the two snipers "Hmm?"

Ryuu "Rin lets go to the pool area. It's sound proof and unlocked."

She nods letting go of his chest and holding his arms instead.

They carefully sneak out to the pool area on the top floor.

Ryuu sits down with her "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Rinka nods softly.

"Whenever you're ready Rin."

Her voice is shaky "He- he escaped prison- he came back- I- I hid in the- the closet- banging- door ripped off- gun at my head- handcuffed- couldn't move- shot- side- he shot my side- woke up- pain- thought- I thought-"

Ryuu puts his finger on her pulse evening it out calming her "Rin. Breathe."

She looks at him "How- howd you do that?"

Ryuu shrugs "I can only see your wavelengths so I can only do that for you. Rin. It's okay. He's gone. He won't escape. I will protect you. You're safe now. I promise. It's okay."

She stares at the water "I'm scared. What if he comes back…?"

Ryuu "Then we use one of our assassination plans. They'd work on a human. Any of them would. Rin. If he comes back. I will protect you. I'll shoot him. And this time? It won't be with just a tranquilizer dart. Rin it's gonna be okay. Just… c'mere."

Rinka leans onto him letting Ryuu wrap his arm around her. His bangs are pushed to the side and his red eyes are locked on her.

Neither speak. Rinka just hugs herself leaning on Ryuu. Ryuu keeps his arm around her and rest his head on hers.

Ryuu notices her breathing getting uneven again "Rin. Remember what's the first thing we learned as assassins?"

She takes a deep breath "Syncing our breathing."

He nods "Focus on me Rin. My voice. My heartbeat. My breathing. Just. Focus."

She nods listening to him and calming down.

Rinka closes her eyes "I'm sorry."

Ryuu "You have nothing to be sorry for Rin."

"I'm weak."

Ryuu shakes his head "You're the strongest person I know. It's okay to feel weak and rely on people sometimes. It's okay for you to let your guard down. It's just me Rin. It's just me."

She's about to argue when he puts his finger to her lips

Ryuu "Rest. You need it."

Rinka smiles softly letting herself try to sleep again. She drifts off listening to his heartbeat.

Ryuu stays up awhile before drifting off too

Morning in Sugaya and Ryuu's room

Sugaya wakes up yawning and looks over to see if Ryuu's awake "Oi Chiba?"

He sits up and looks at the empty bed confused "Chiba? Chiba?! You in the shower already?"

He looks around the room confused seeing all Ryuu's stuff, including phone, is there but he's not.

Sugaya rubs his head and grabs Ryuu's phone looking for a clue "Where'd that boy go?"

Sugaya turn the phone on and unlocks it (he added his finger print without Ryuu knowing). And it opens to messages.

Sugaya _'He can't get mad. He did disappear.'_

 _Ryuu: Just try to sleep at least? If you get a nightmare I'm on 5th floor in room 504_

 _Ryuu: Seriously Rin_

 _Ryuu: If it happens again please_

 _Rin: Only if it's really bad_

 _Rin: But what about Sugaya?_

 _Ryuu: Dont worry about him this is about you Rin_

 _Ryuu: I can deal with his teasing if it means you're okay_

 _Rin: Alright… night_

 _Ryuu: Night_

 _12:30am_

 _Rin: Ryuu it happened again please answer your phone_

Sugaya looks confused _'Hayami must get nightmares cause her father. Chiba must of left to comfort her. But where are they? Hayami's rooming with Nakamura who's the blonde devil so probably not there?'_

"Ritsu? Where's Chiba?"

Ritsu appears on screen "Checking surveillance feed. He is on the top floor at the pool with Hayami."

Sugaya nods and smirks "Thanks Ritsu. I'll get them later."

Meanwhile in Rio and Rinka's room.

Rio sighs crossing her arms "Early morning shooting with Chiba again?"

She goes downstairs for breakfast and sees the majority of her class including Sugaya.

Rio "Sugaya."

Sugaya looks over confused "Hm? Morning Nakamura?"

"Just out of curiosity? Was Chiba there this morning when you got up?"

Sugaya shakes his head "Nah. He was gone already. Was Hayami there when you did?"

Rio shakes her head "Nope. She left her phone though."

"So did Chiba."

Mimura "Knowing them? They probably went out early to get in some extra shooting."

Rio "That's what I was thinking since it's them. Well bye. I gotta find Toka."

She leaves.

Okajima nods "Those sniper idiots would rather sneak out to go shooting than sneak out and do anything fun."

Sugaya nods "Yeah. Oh well. Means I didn't have to deal with weird half asleep Chiba. That's always… something…"

Okajima nods having roomed with him last time "Yea he says some pretty weird things right after he wakes up."

Mimura nods looking at his camera "Yea… it's kinda funny though. He doesn't talk much so those moments…"

Sugaya smirks "Make great blackmail."

Mimura "Yup. Also Sugaya? Nakamura's gone drop the act. Where are the snipers really?"

Sugaya shrugs "Definitely not on the top floor at the pool."

Both boys look confused.

Sugaya lowers his voice "I checked Chiba's messages. Remember Hayami's _situation_? That's why they both snuck out."

Mimura nods keeping his voice low "That makes sense and is understandable."

Okajima "Should we go get them before anyone else in the class does? Yea it's fun teasing them but…"

Mimura "Let's go."

They get to the elevator but run into Karasuma there

Karasuma "Ah? Mimura, Okajima, Sugaya. Good morning. Hm? Chiba isn't with you?"

Sugaya "Chiba overslept."

Okajima smirks "So we're gonna prank him"

Mimura holds up his camera "It's fun."

Karasuma shrugs it off "I don't encourage that but I won't try stop you. Good luck avoiding his sniping. It could be good training for all four of you."

All three smile closing the elevator as the teacher leaves.

Sugaya "……we're not like… actually pranking him right? I share a room with him and he can kill me in my sleep."

Mimura "We're trying to be good friends and not assholes for once."

Okajima "Plus!! We can see Hayami asleep!!! Ahhhh I bet she's even cuter!!!"

Sugaya "We're going to wake them up before the rest of the class realizes they're there."

Mimura "You're not doing anything perverted to Hayami."

"I know. I wouldn't try to pull anything on Hayami. Chiba's one of my friends. Plus he's the best shooter, can shoot perfect from miles away, and dating her. Also? Unlike Maehara, I don't go after other guys' girlfriends."

"True. You're a scum bag pervert but you don't try anything on girls you know are dating."

Sugaya "Say… what are we gonna tell them about how we found them?"

Mimura "Well did you find them?"

"Ritsu."

"Then this morning you asked Ritsu if she knew where he was. We can ask why they were hear. Play dumb guys."

They nod as the door opens.

Mimura "Okay so? Where are the snipers exactly?"

Sugaya shrugs "Ritsu said the pool. Let's just look around."

They look around the floor for awhile until finding the pool.

Mimura "Uh… guys? Is that cute or gross?"

He points at the two snipers laying on each other in their pajamas against the wall.

"Little bit of both."

"I'd say cute if I didn't know what pricks they can be."

Okajima "They look peaceful. It's hard to believe they can kill us. And I agree. Chiba can be a little prick at times. Hayami's cute though."

Mimura "How do we wake them up without them killing us?"

All stop and look at each other then the snipers

"Throw Chiba's phone at him then call?"

Sugaya pulls the phone out "Good thing I grab it before I left?"

Mimura "I don't think that's a good idea? He's gonna think it's one of his siblings. That's gonna cause a whole new set of problems."

Sugaya nods "True. Chiba panics a lot. We can't wake Hayami. That would be a death wish."

Okajima sweats "Maybe if we keep talking he'll just wake up?"

"Lets just be direct and wake him up. He'll thank us later."

"Yeah maybe…"

"Mimura you took a picture already for blackmail right?"

He holds up his phone "Duh no shit. Sugaya set a picture of them as Chiba's wallpaper just to fuck with them."

"On it."

After changing the wallpaper Sugaya goes over to the sniper and kneels down.

All three boys raises their guards.

Sugaya looks back and hisses "Mimura why're you recording?"

Mimura "In case we die."

Okajima "Just do it Sugaya. I believe in you."

Sugaya gulps reaching for Chiba "Chiba. Chiba wake up. Tadashi called said Senna wanted you."

Ryuu stirs slightly.

Mimura "Did the brother card actually work?"

Okajima "Maybe…"

Sugaya "Chiba? Chiba wake up. If you don't wake up I'm calling your sister."

Ryuu yawns rubbing his eyes "Mm… Don't call Nee-san…"

Sugaya pokes his cheek "Then wake up shit head. And careful. Your girlfriends still asleep on your shoulder."

Ryuu blinks a few times "Sugaya?"

Mimura "Us too. Wake up your girlfriend and get up."

Okajima "You're lucky it was us that found you two before the rest of the class did."

Ryuu's still not awake but nods gently shaking Rinka "Rin. Rin wake up."

"Mmmm…"

Ryuu smiles softly "Rin… C'mon."

Rinka lifts her head and stretches "Ryuu…? Where're we…?"

Mimura offers his hand "You two snuck out of your rooms and crashed here. Not sure what happened here but…"

Rinka blushes deeply taking his hand to pull herself up.

Ryuu stands up now awake enough to realize the situation and blushes.

Okajima nudges him "So what did happen~? Chiba you pervert!"

Ryuu "Nothing happened! Neither of us could sleep so we came here to just talk!"

Rinka sinks a little "You three… aren't gonna tell the class… right?"

Sugaya nudges her "Don't worry. Nakamura thinks you two went shooting early."

Mimura "Besides? How stupid do you think we are?"

Okajima "We're idiots but we know you two would kill us if we spread rumors."

Ryuu smirks "True." He glances at Rinka who feels his gaze and gets the message _'Are you okay?'_

Rinka nods _'I'm okay'_

Sugaya pulls out Ryuu's phone "I grabbed your phone this morning."

Ryuu flinches taking it and shoving it in his shorts pockets "Thanks. You didn't go through it did you?"

Sugaya shrugs "Who's to say."

Ryuu blushes "Shit…"

Okajima "Ah? What you got on there Chiba~? It's not like you to get so nervous like this?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "……lets just go."

Rinka yawns rubbing her eyes "What time even is it?"

Ryuu pulls his phone out then turns completely red "Okay which one of you shits!!!!"

Rinka takes the phone and blushes seeing the picture of them asleep.

Ryuu grabs Sugaya "You had my phone! It was you!!"

Sugaya laughs holding his arms up defensively "Mimura Okajima!!! Help!!"

Rinka "Please stop yelling. I'm tired…"

Ryuu lets go of Sugaya pouting and still blushing "I'm still gonna kill you…"

Mimura "Hayami's got you wrapped around her finger huh?"

Ryuu guts him then his phone starts ringing.

Rinka "It's Rukia."

Ryuu sighs taking the phone "Nee-san?"

 _Rukia "Figured you were gonna call soon. Just saying. The house is still in one piece. Senna-chan and Tadashi are fine. I'm fine. The cats are all fine. They keep looking for you. Also Tadashi's been helping me with stuff. I just realized something too? He's really starting to grow up."_

Ryuu looks confused "You're talking about Tadashi right? Like our Tadashi???? The same Tadashi that put a metal can in the microwave and almost burnt the house down two weeks ago????"

 _Rukia "I know it sounds weird but I'm serious!! Last night I went to tuck Sen in and I saw him in there reading to her. And this morning when I came downstairs he was already down and making breakfast. Ryuu… our Tadashi is growing up!"_

Ryuu bites his lip looking at his friends. The boys are arguing and Rinka's watching them confused and occasionally giving input to diss them.

Ryuu "Don't let him grow up to much while I'm gone."

 _"I know. How's it going?"_

Ryuu "Ah Ha… you know… normal… Bye Nee-san. Talk later?"

 _"Yeah. Bye Ry…"_

He hangs up then looks at his friends.

Rinka snickers hugging her knees against her chest "You boys are idiots."

Sugaya "Hey we saved your asses!!"

Mimura "Yeah be glad we found you before the devils did!"

Okajima "Hayami you're rooming with one of the devils. Be glad it was us and not them!"

Rinka nods "That's true. But if you tell anyone. I will kill you."

Ryuu smirks "Rin that would be a lot more threatening if you weren't wearing a kitten tank top?"

She blushes throwing the nearest thing at him. In this case a small rock he catches.

Rinka "It's not like your fashions much better! You emo shit!"

He crosses his arms keeping his love struck shit eating grin "Oh shut up. MCR is great."

Sugaya "Wait… Chiba you like MCR?"

He laughs awkwardly "Can we just go?"

Mimura "So Chiba's _that_ level of emo."

Okajima "Not surprised."

They go to the elevator and go inside.

Rinka clicks the 6th floor "My floors closes. I need my phone."

Ryuu nods leaning on the wall beside her.

They get to the 6th floor and the door opens.

Rinka grabs Ryuu's shirt and pulls him down kissing his cheek "Thanks again."

He smiles like an idiot as the door closes and she leaves.

Mimura starts laughing and the other two join.

Ryuu touches his cheek "That girl…"

Sugaya "Well we know they aren't hiding it!"

Ryuu looks away from them as they get off on the fifth floor "Shut up…"

"You can't really deny it with us now?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Once you saw us there, there wasn't any way we could deny it that you would even somewhat believe."

He reaches into his pocket then hangs his head "Sugaya…"

Sugaya sighs "I'm not unlocking it until you actually admit you and Hayami are dating."

Mimura readies the camera smirking.

Ryuu blushes "Wha?! I just did!"

Sugaya shakes his head "Nope. You gotta actually say it."

"Fuck you! Give me the key."

Sugaya crosses his arms with a shit eating grin "Say it. Then I will."

Ryuu reaches into his own pockets and feels something. He pulls it out and smirks.

Ryuu looks at the bobby pin "Guess I'll just…"

"Are you seriously trying to pick the lock."

"Yes." He manages to pick the lock then flips them off "Bitch fuck you."

Sugaya frowns going inside with the others.

"So? Why exactly were you guys there?"

"Did you two do it?"

Ryuu throws pillows at both of them "No you pervs."

"Then?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes pulling off his shirt "A reason."

Sugaya "Chiba stop stripping. Just cause you gave Hayami a strip show last night doesn't mean we wanna see that."

Ryuu throws the shirt at him "You wish I'd give you a strip show."

"No homo but hell yea."

"Is no one else still questioning why they were up there? Chiba put on a shirt and answer the question."

Ryuu rolls his eyes with a slight smile but as he pulls on a solid black shirt the smile fades "Rin had a rough past. That's not something you can overcoming that easily."

They lower their voices

"Her father…"

"Did something else happen?"

Ryuu "She learned some new things at the trial and relived a lot of things when she cleared her house. Rin's strong but…"

"Everyone's weak sometimes."

He nods "Yeah. She called last night saying she had a nightmare… we couldn't go to either of our rooms. Nakamura would be a while other nightmare. And I was planning to be up and downstairs before Sugaya got up. But… we ended up staying up the majority of last night talking so we were both really tired. And well… you know what happened from there… you guys found us. Wait… how'd you?"

Sugaya "I had Ritsu check cameras and tell me where you were."

Ryuu nods "Makes sense. The rest of the class better not know. I really don't wanna deal with that…"

"Especially after you two flirting over the live communication yesterday?"

Ryuu blushes playing with his bangs "I didn't know it was live with the whole class okay!"

"So you were asking her on a date though?"

Ryuu covers his face "Maybe…"

His friends laugh.

"You're so lame!"

"Dude you better have actually taken her on a real proper date already!"

"You're an idiot!!"

Ryuu blushes throwing himself on his bed "I don't wanna talk about it! This's exactly why we didn't tell anyone."

Sugaya "Welp we know now so spit it out."

Ryuu covers his eyes and groans "We both consider them real but you guys wouldn't."

Mimura pokes him and keeps his camera on him "Answer."

Ryuu sighs "Not talking about this. It's weird okay…"

"Don't care."

Ryuu groans "Since when do you guys even care about this stuff?"

"Since it's you and you don't show emotion often."

"Yeah you and Hayami never show emotion or speak."

"And it's funny watching you get all flustered."

Ryuu sits up and fixes his bangs "Don't we have training?"

Sugaya "Not for another hour."

Ryuu "Can I at least eat something? I didn't get dinner cause that communication. And I still haven't had breakfast. Give me a break. I need food. When's the next assassination attempt?"

"Fine let's go downstairs."

"Yeah no one has seen Chiba yet today."

"Wait… Chiba did you seriously change out of that band tee to a black one just to avoid your emo level being shown? Or cause Hayami made fun of it?"

Ryuu "Leave me alone. I'm awkward okay."

They laugh it off going downstairs.

End chapter

 _Not gonna lie. Main reason I'm updating so fast is because my real life is a mess again. As you know I have anxiety and depression. But I also have schizophrenia, psychosis, and most likely some sort of eating disorder. Basically I'm not sure how I'm alive. Writing is my one and only escape that doesn't involve throwing myself into my school work._

 _But ayyyy I'm chillin!!!!!_

 _My friend keeps video calling me on Snapchat to tease me still about getting super shy when asked about a certain girl. I asked her why she keeps doing this only answer I get is "Cause_ _its cute and that's the only time_ _*bleh*-chan will show his real emotions!" She always adds "-chan" to my name which is kinda confusing. We're both 15. Said she'd drop the "-chan" when I start dating which is a whole other problem._

 _So yeah. It's literally been what two days? I have no concept of time. All I know is that it's not currently a weekday and that my mental state is horrible and I should probably either see a therapist, go to a mental institution, or say "it be like that sometimes". Last option is the cheapest since I'm American and medical insurance doesn't cover shit._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 tbh this arc was supposed to be more dramatic focusing mostly on assassinations but I realized this is a perfect time to develop Ryuu's relationship with his friends. Plus after all the angst? Some adorably cute fluff is needed. And Chiba Ryūnosuke is very adorable when he isn't about to kill someone. That's_ _still cute though_


	33. Assassination dates

Chapter 33

Few hours later.

"Chiba where were you this morning!!"

Ryuu sighs going to stab his teacher "I overslept."

Rinka looks over to him and smiles softly before turning back to the girls.

All the girls are together talking about the day before.

Rio "Yea little miss Sniper here snuck out this morning~ Sugaya said Chiba was gone too~"

Kurahashi "Aww was it a date?"

Rinka crosses her arms pouting "We went shooting before breakfast. It wasn't necessarily a date."

Fuwa "Hayami I've read enough fanfics to know that's a date for you two."

She sighs "Oh shut up."

The girls laugh noticing she didn't deny that's how most dates are for them.

Rinka pouts with a faint blush "Well we have another plan today. Terasaka's group is distracting Korosensei in a creepy cave. Hazama's idea. We should probably get ready."

Kayano "Good idea. Remember your and Chiba's part?"

She nods conflicted "I know. I'm still not sure it'll work… we specialize in long distance."

"Exactly."

20 minutes later

Rinka crosses her arms with a faint blush on the beach talking to Kurahashi. Rinka's in her bikini slightly embarrassed that you can see the scars from her past. Thankful everyone knows not to ask and pretends they aren't there.

Kurahashi "You and Chiba went on a date this morning?"

Rinka "No. Yesterday we didn't get to practice so we went this morning."

Kurahashi nods "Oh… Have you two gone on a romantic date yet? Or are your dates shooting?"

Rinka blushes more "Kurahashi!"

She giggles.

Rinka "Aren't you supposed to be the most innocent and pure in this class?"

Kurahashi nods "I'm just curious? You two have a strange relationship and are definitely dating right?"

Rinka looks away then sees Ryuu coming over with Sugaya. Ryuu's in his swim shorts and a hoodie with an annoyed frown looking at Sugaya.

Kurahashi smiles and waves at them

Sugaya waves back and Ryuu nods.

Sugaya "Alright so just to be clear. You two know your part."

Ryuu nods "Yes. Sugaya we know what we're doing. I still think this's dumb…"

Rinka nods covering herself "Agreed."

Ryuu looks at her then blushes softly smirking "You look cute…"

Rinka looks away.

Kurahashi giggles "Welp! Sugaya and I need to get in position too."

They leave the snipers alone.

Ryuu pulls off his hoodie and throws it at her look looking away "Here… I can tell you're uncomfortable."

Rinka blushes taking the hoodie "But you…?"

He shrugs "I don't really care about myself."

Rinka looks at them then pulls he hoodie on "Is this another band?"

His shoulders turn pink and he crosses his arms covering himself "And what if it is."

She smiles flapping the long sleeves "Tol emo…"

He smiles grabbing the sleeves "You're so smol."

She laughs lightly as he spins her. Ryuu pulls the sleeves behind her and ties hem together.

Rinka "Ryuu!!"

Ryuu laughs "It worked!"

Rinka "Untie me!!"

Ryuu shakes his head holding his stomach laughing "Rin you're so cute!"

Rinka manages to untie them and takes the hoodie off throwing it onto the bench so he can't tie her again and tackles him.

Ryuu keeps laughing and looks at her smiling "You're so cute when blushing."

Rinka glares at him partly seeing his eyes.

Rinka "I can destroy you right now."

He nods "Yup. You're in perfect position to kill me. But you won't do anything."

She smirks "Wanna bet."

He raises an eyebrow "You won't hurt me."

She nods "That's right. But~ you're forgetting something? I know other kill moves."

He blushes and covers his mouth "Rin the class!"

She smirks and kisses his hand before whispering into his ear "We're supposed to be distracting Korosensei. No way he'd miss this."

Ryuu feels his breath on his ear and tenses covering his ear looking away "D-Don't do that!"

Rinka smirks "Ryuu? Are you…?"

He sits up and she moves

Ryuu keeps his hand on his ear "……"

Rinka reaches for the other and he covers it too.

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Ryuu?"

Ryuu turns away "Just… just don't do that. Please…"

"Ryuu? Are you… ticklish?"

He scoots away covering himself "No…"

Rinka smirks evilly reaching for him and Ryuu stumbles back blushing.

Rinka starts laughing "You are!! Aren't you!!"

"Ah- am not!!"

Rinka snickers glancing to the mountain seeing the signal then looking back at Ryuu who noticed and is on guard. Both switch on communications to receive messages but not send.

Rinka smiles at him "Ryuu~?"

He stands up raising getting into a defense stance "Rin. I'm not."

Rinka laughs "Ryuu… Chill? I won't do anything now. If I found your biggest weakness I'd prefer to keep that to myself."

Ryuu relaxes his stance pouting "You already know my weak points. And I'm not ticklish Rin."

She smiles offering her hand "C'mon let's go. Play your emo music and stop pouting."

He rolls his taking her hand spinning her again "I'm starting to think you actually like my music?"

She looks away blushing "Well I like you…"

He kisses her hand "I like you too…"

Both hear a camera clicking

 _'Korosensei's distracted'_

 _'They should fire in 3-2-1'_

Rinka pulls Ryuu into a kiss.

Karma and Yada fire the guns and Korosensei barely dodges after losing a tentacle.

Ryuu pulls out the gun he hand in his pocket and subtly gives it to Rinka. She pulls away spinning around and fires it barely missing Korosensei. Both turn on mics to send messages.

Ryuu fires his other gun also missing "Itona now."

There's a load explosion.

Ryuu shields Rinka.

Rinka "Did it work?!"

Ryuu coughs "Itona! Itona come in! What happened!"

 _Itona "Close. He escaped back to the hotel. Karma what are your orders."_

 _Karma "To go pack up your shit back to the hotel everyone. This's as close as we've come since the last island trip. Take a break after cleaning up"_

Ryuu "So this attempt is done?"

 _Karma "Yes. I'd consider this more of a success than previous."_

 _"Karma you're a lot calmer than expected?"_

 _Karma "We got information from this. Nagisa. Report anything interesting later. Isogai? What do you think? Rest of today off?"_

 _Isogai "Yeah. You've all earned it."_

Everyone shows appreciations.

Ryuu "Rin? Was that really necessary earlier…"

Rinka shrugs "I mean it worked. Korosensei got distracted enough for us to get close. And it's fun teasing you."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "You're really something else Rin… You're cute when you think you're winning."

 _"You're both on live again."_

Ryuu blushes "Okay who built these."

 _"The Ministry provided them."_

Rinka starts laughing "You're an idiot."

Ryuu "You had yours on too."

Rinka smiles "I guess we're a couple of idiots."

 _Okajima "Emphasis on couple"_

 _Sugaya "You two are definitely a couple of idiots."_

Ryuu and Rinka both blush "Not true!" They turn off headsets and check it a few times to make sure

Ryuu "We swear we're smart."

Rinka "We are… We don't get distracted when preforming assassinations or doing work."

"True… We can get a little distracted when we have time though?"

Rinka nods poking his side and noticing him flinch "You sure your not ticklish?"

He backs away getting his hoodie "What about you?"

Rinka "I'm actually not. Do you actually think I could have survived growing up if I was?"

Ryuu looks her up and down looking at all her scars.

Rinka "Ryuu. I'm joking. I'm not ticklish. And I'm okay joking about my past with you. It helps…"

He sighs and offers his hoodie "Okay. I can still tell you don't like people seeing your scars."

She touches her side feeling the stab wound then takes his hoodie pulling it on "Thanks…"

He nods "Hey… do… do you wanna stay here for a bit? Go for a walk or shooting or something……"

Rinka "Is that your lame way of trying to ask me on a more romantic date?"

He blushes rubbing his neck "I'm… I'm not good at this stuff… Am I?"

She smiles kisses him "I think you're great. How about that walk? We can always go shooting. How often to do we get to go on a date to a beach."

He nods and they walk on the beach for awhile just talking or something staying in silence.

The sun starts to set and they're sitting down on a rock watching it.

"Hey… Ryuu…"

"Yeah Rin?"

Rinka "Do you ever think it's weird how at the start of the year we were just two misfits in the End Class with no future? We didn't know each other. We didn't talk in general."

Ryuu nods "Yea. Now… a few months later…?"

Rinka smiles "Now we're watching the sunset alone on a date. We're assassins trying to save the world. But… it doesn't feel that way… it feels…"

"Safe…?"

She nods "Yeah. Safe… and comfortable…"

He kisses her head and the sun sets.

Back at the hotel

Yada "There you two are?"

Rio winks "Out on another date~?"

Both snipers blush.

Ryuu sighs "I'm going to my room."

Rinka "Wait your hoodie."

Ryuu waves it off "Just give me key card. You can give me by hoodie later."

She nods handing him the card.

He waves bye before leaving.

Kurahashi "Have you been wearing his hoodie the whole time?"

Rinka "Other than for the assassination mostly yea."

Kurahashi giggles and Okano smirks.

Okano "You and Chiba sure have been more open about your relationship? But… still borderline deny it??"

Rinka blushes sitting down to steal their food "Oh shut up… and not one word about the live communication…"

The girls laugh.

Meanwhile Ryuu just gets to his room and greeted with Mimura's camera

Mimura "And finally Chiba comes back to his room! And why is he shirtless…"

"Chiba did you do Hayami again."

"Better of used protection."

Ryuu deadpans "Wow nice to see you guys too? Nothing like that happened you pervs. You guys forced us to be the bait. After the assassination we ended up just staying on the beach. And can you move so I can get a damn shirt."

They move and he pulls on a random shirt

Ryuu "What?"

Okajima "You two were on a romantic beach date?"

He blushes turning away "Would you look at the time ah ha… I think I should call Nee-san and check on things… I haven't heard from them today other than this morning ha ha"

The boys frown as he steps onto the balcony calling her mostly to stall time.

Mimura "It's actually almost curfew so we should head back. C'mon Okajima."

Okajima sighs "Fine fine. What kinda teacher makes curfew this early. Later Sugaya. Tells us what happened on Chiba's date if you find out."

Sugaya nods pulling out his sketchbook when they leave.

After awhile Ryuu comes back in and sees him hovering over his art.

"Sugaya?"

Sugaya doesn't hear him and continues trying to think of how to draw the eyes.

Ryuu pokes him "Sugaya."

Sugaya jumps slightly "Oh you're back?"

He nods "Is… Is that supposed to be me…?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah. It's pretty accurate other than eyes probably."

Ryuu "Do you… often try to draw my eyes…?"

Sugaya shrugs "Sometimes yea."

Ryuu bites his lip "Can I see?"

Sugaya tilts his head "Ah sure? Why?"

Ryuu touches his bangs "I hate my real eyes. That's why."

Sugaya shrugs flipping to certain pages he knows he drew him.

Ryuu _'This one isn't far off… Sugaya's amazing… he's definitely gonna be a big name artist someday. He's surprising good at drawing different eyes. Though I'm a little offended he thinks I have standards magic girl anime eyes. What the hell Sugaya… Maybe…"_

Ryuu hands the book back "Some of those were actually fairly close."

Sugaya smiles "If I knew which ones… I guess this's still a mystery…"

Ryuu bites his lip "Is it though?"

Sugaya looks at him confused "What do you mean?"

Ryuu runs his hand through his hair pushing his bangs back showing his eyes. He can't actually face him and is slightly cringing looking away.

Sugaya "Wow wait am I dreaming or are you willingly showing me your eyes?!"

Ryuu looks at him "Now you see why I keep them hidden?"

Sugaya exams his eyes closely "I wasn't expecting this…"

Ryuu "Exactly…"

Sugaya "You're willingly showing me?? Why??? I mean like your eyes fucken cool! That's badass! Red? Who'd of thought? But… why are you showing me?"

Ryuu looks to the side "I guess cause you're the friend I trust the most aside from Rin…"

Sugaya smirks "So if you had to pick a dude~?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "I'd pick Isogai. He's not a bastard like you."

Sugaya laughs lightly "Ouch? And after I saved you this morning?"

Ryuu "And that's another thing… You were the first one to figure out where we were… you coulda told the class… And when we were up there? I had my bangs to the side when I fell asleep. They were in my face when I woke up so either they fell or you moved them. If they fell you coulda moved them before waking me up. I was completely vulnerable."

Sugaya shrugs "I figured you'd kill me if I did anything."

"Sugaya. You hid my eyes this morning didn't you."

They lock eyes.

Ryuu "You did…"

Sugaya nods "I wanted you to willingly show me your eyes. You always panic when your eyes are mentioned. I knew you'd flip and hate me."

Ryuu smiles softly leaving his bangs to the side showing his eyes partly "Thanks… And Sugaya?"

"Hm?"

Ryuu "Don't… don't tell anyone… I'd prefer as few people as possible know my eye color…"

Sugaya nods "Secrets safe don't worry."

Ryuu "Thanks…"

Sugaya smirks "So? Date with Hayami?"

Ryuu blushes and looks away with a shy smile "Maybe…"

Sugaya elbows him smirking "And~?"

Ryuu bites his lip and sinks down "……"

Sugaya laughs "You're a lot easier to read when you show your eyes!"

He tenses immediately covering them "And that's another thing…"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "You're a weird one Chiba. Did something happen on your date or????"

Ryuu shakes his head "Nothing happened! We just hung out on the beach after the assassination."

Sugaya winks "Romantic beach date~?"

Ryuu lays down on his bed "Don't get any ideas. We just talked and messed around like normal."

"Oh? Messed around~?"

Ryuu throws his knife at him "Not that kind of mess around!"

Sugaya snickers dodging the knife "You two are weird."

Ryuu nods "Well aware. And can we please not talk about this… It's…"

Sugaya smirks "You're a lot more expressive now that you're dating Hayami."

Ryuu pulls out his phone and smiles fondly seeing the picture of him and Rin "Oh shut up…"

Sugaya "Dude. You're surrounded by those anime hearts."

Ryuu "I forgot you changed my wallpaper… Rin's… really cute…"

Sugaya rolls his eyes "Just admit you're in love with her."

He blushes plugging his phone in "Night."

Sugaya "Oh yeah Chiba? Karasuma said our plane was delayed. We leave at noon tomorrow instead of in the morning."

He nods "Ok…"

"Cool if I draw for a little?"

Ryuu shrugs getting up "Don't care. Imma take a shower."

"Sand everywhere?"

Ryuu nods "Practically."

Sugaya laughs "Ha loser! Have fun! Imma go through your shit ight?"

Ryuu groans "Please do not do that…" he sighs "How are you the one the trust the most in this class other than Rin…"

Sugaya shrugs "Cause you've known me since we were 2nd years."

Ryuu sighs remembering them meeting the year before "Our clubs were at the same time a lot. And we sat together in class…

Sugaya nods and Ryuu leaves to shower.

Sugaya sighs _'It's been over a year since we first met… so much has changed…'_

End chapter

 _I was thinking about which of the boys I developed most and I feel like it was Sugaya. I also like him the most out of him, Mimura, and Okajima. And I wanted to show that Ryuu trusts him the most so I was like "ayyy his eyes!!! And what if Ryuu and Sugaya knew each other prior???" Should next chapter be Sugaya and Ryuu as 2nd years????? Or should I just continue with the island thing????? Either way I have ideas!!!_

 _Please don't say "It's to you" because i make really bad decisions and am asking for a reason._

 _Also I realized a thing? I have yet to meet to a boy who's not ticklish and it's honestly kinda cute??_

 _@XoMidnightXo Big Time Rush… you just triggered a part of memory I completely shut out… And the boys' friendships needs more attention in general._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 True. It's better they got the blackmail and not Karma or Rio though. True friends will back you up and cover for you but will tease you and not let you live you it down. So its even. Most people ignore AN cause they don't actually care who writes it as long as they write. I always read others people's because I like to know who's behind the screen. I'm glad some people read mine._


	34. One year earlier

**_Using last names because they don't know each other yet. And introducing them like they're just meeting cause they sorta are. Most don't know each other yet._**

Chapter 34

One year earlier

Chiba and all of his future classmates are around 14

Chiba grabs his bag "First day of school… Tadashi! Senna! C'mon!"

12 year old Tadashi comes downstairs in an elementary school uniform with 5 year old Senna in normal clothes on his hip "Ryuu-nii I'm tired…"

Chiba nods "Me too. But summers over. Let's go. Nee-san went to take care of some stuff before school."

Tadashi nods as they leave.

Chiba "So you excited? It's your last year at primary school."

Tadashi nods "One more year until I'm middle school. Like you Ryuu-nii!!"

Chiba smiles and ruffles his hair "Yup! You're getting big! So are you Senna-chan! Next year you start school!"

Senna giggles "Yup! I like being with Sakura-chan though!!"

Tadashi "That's valid."

Chiba nods "Yup. Oh Tadashi? Any plans for today?"

Tadashi nods "Is it okay if I go over Hito-chan's after school?"

Chiba shrugs "Sure. Staying the night or coming home?"

Tadashi thinks "I can get a ride home from his brother."

Chiba "Alright. When you get back? How about some video games?"

Tadashi nods and smiles.

Tadashi talks about school and Hitoko while they walk.

Chiba opens the door to the cafe "Hey Sakura?"

The girl, Sakura, turns around "Dragon! Dashi! Sen-chan!!!"

Chiba sighs and smiles "Just dropping off of Senna-chan. I still gotta get Tadashi to school. Thanks again for watching her while we're at school."

Sakura nods "No sweat. Here's breakfast."

She tosses them each a bag as they wave bye leaving.

Chiba "Alright Tadashi. Race ya?"

Tadashi smirks and they race to the elementary school.

 _"Dashi!"_

Tadashi lights up "Hito-chan!"

Chiba ruffles his brother's hair and wave say the black haired Hitoko "Hey Hitoko. You excited to be 6th years?"

Hitoko nods "Last year here! Next year we're middle schoolers!"

Chiba nods "Yup. See ya. I gotta get to school."

The two primary schoolers say wave bye as he leaves.

Chiba checks the time and rushes to his school. Kunugigaoka Junior High.

He gets there and keeps his head low and headphones in.

 _'Just go to class. Just go to class. Just go to class.'_

Chiba pushes his way past other students checking his class _'C-class still'_

He nods and gets to his classroom taking a seat in the very back beside the silver haired artist.

Boy "Hey.

Chiba yawns and mumbles "Hi…"

"Tired?"

He nods "Yeah."

"I'm Sugaya Sōsuke by the way."

"Chiba. Chiba Ryūnosuke."

Sugaya smiles friendly "Well Chiba. Nice to meet you."

Chiba nods "Likewise Sugaya…"

The teacher comes in and starts classes. Both boys take out their work and start notes.

Chiba _'Do I really need these grades… As long as I can take care of those three it's fine?'_

Sugaya writes faster confused _'what does this even mean? The teacher isn't explaining? Hopefully Chiba understands… maybe he can explain it? I can't tell? He keeps a straight face.'_

End class

Sugaya sighs "Chiba did you understand anything?"

He shakes his head "To fast…"

Sugaya nods "Agreed… Hey? Wanna eat lunch together?"

Chiba tenses and Sugaya swears he saw him smile for a split second.

Chiba shrugs putting his mask back on "Sure. If you want."

Sugaya smiles "Sweet. C'mon. The classroom is stuffy and loud."

Chiba nods grabbing his lunch following him out.

 _"Would you look at that?"_

 _"The wannabe artists and emo are friends now!"_

 _"Well they are the lowest in the class."_

 _"Probably decided to get to know each other now that way E-3 is slightly less dreadful!!"_

 _"They're both gonna end up there next year! It's no brainer!!"_

 _"The emo and the artist? Definitely!!"_

Chiba lowers his head and Sugaya grits his teeth.

Chiba puts his hand on his shoulder "Ignore them. Let's go."

Sugaya nods and they go outside away from the crowd.

Sugaya groans "I don't see why they hate us both so much."

Chiba "We have some of the lowest grades in the grade. I remembered your name from last years finals. Our scores were pretty close."

"Still! We aren't the only ones! There's other low scores in our class! They don't tell anything to those two kids with glasses? Err… Okuda and Takabayashi I think? Terasaka and his group have even lower grades than us!"

Chiba nods "Terasaka will beat up anyone who messes with him or his friends. Takabayashi is already gloomy enough they won't have fun. And Okuda can make poison."

Sugaya "…You're really observant aren't you?"

He flinches "I suppose…"

Sugaya sighs "I hope neither of us get into the End Class next year…"

Chiba nods not particularly caring what happens to him but is slightly concerned for Sugaya "It's supposed to be a fate worse than death…"

Sugaya "Not helping."

Chiba sweats "Sorry…"

A couple weeks go by and Chiba and Sugaya have started eating lunch and studying together every day. They're starting to become friends.

Sugaya tries start a conversation one day when they're sitting in the field studying.

Sugaya "So what kinda music do you like? I hear you sometimes in the music room."

Chiba "…punk rock… emo stuff……"

"Like?"

Chiba sinks "……"

Sugaya "Right… you don't talk much?"

He shrugs but remains silent looking at his book

 _"Watch out!!!"_

Chiba catches the volleyball to stop it from hitting Sugaya "You good?"

Sugaya "Yeah. Thanks. I coulda gotten it myself though!"

Chiba shrugs "You were distracted by your drawing."

A girl with peach, mid lengthed hair and another girl with short hair run over.

Short hair "Sorry about that! Aims kinda off."

Chiba tosses it to her "Careful. Someone could get hurt."

Peach haired "Sorry… Okano tends to get carried away."

Okano laughs slightly "Yeah… Thanks and sorry again for disturbing you… let's go Hayami."

Hayami nods and glances at the two boys before leaving.

Sugaya "Chiba how do you have such good reflexes?"

Chiba shrugs "Video games. Plus I'm typically alert." _'Tadashi's a little shit and throws things'_

Sugaya nods and looks back at the two girls "They seem familiar?"

"I think the short haired one is Okano-san and peach haired is Hayami-san. I'm guessing at least. I think I saw them in the B-class."

Sugaya nods "Makes sense. Their class is right next to ours."

Chiba shrugs.

Sugaya "Did you also get a bitch vibe from Hayami? I think it's the hair."

Chiba actually laughs slightly catching him off guard "Not exactly the vibe I got."

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Woah you can smile?"

Chiba quickly puts his mask back on "She gave off like a quiet, reliable vibe. She seems dependable. Not really bitchy."

"And the other one? Okano?"

Chiba looks over "Sporty vibe. Unpredictable."

Sugaya smirks "You analyzes a lot."

He sweat drops "Uh… I suppose…"

Meanwhile Hayami and Okano.

Okano "That was close… I coulda hit the emo… I really don't think we should mess with him or that artist boy."

Hayami shrugs "He seems interesting…"

"Which one?"

"Bangs… I've seen him on campus. The artist guy… He's quiet but that's the first time I've heard bangs talk or show any emotion."

Okano elbows her "Sounds like someone I know?"

Hayami looks away staying silent.

One month later

Chiba looks at Sugaya's paper "……I don't have magical anime girl eyes Sugaya."

Sugaya smirks "How should I know. You've never shown me?"

Chiba tenses and shifts uncomfortablely "You're not seeing my eyes."

Sugaya sighs "Okay okay? Touchy subject? Got it."

Chiba nods and looks out the door. Hayami walks past with a blonde girl looking rather confused.

Chiba mumbles something under his breath

Sugaya "Hm? You say something?"

Chiba shakes his head "Just that you're an idiot."

Sugaya "Hey!"

Second semester mid term scores posted.

Sugaya cringes "Bottom of the list again… If we don't get our grades up we'll end up _there…_ "

Chiba nods looking at his name "Bottom 40 this isn't good…"

 _"I'm ending up in E-3…"_

The two boys turn to the voice.

Hayami, a shorter peach haired girl, and a blonde.

Hayami "Don't worry Kurahashi. If you end up there so am I… we won't be alone at least?"

The other peach haired girl, Kurahashi, nods "So will Okano and Yada from class…

Blonde "A few from my class too…"

Hayami sighs looking at the other names recognizing two "And unfortunately… Okajima…"

Kurahashi "He's a pervert but just ignore it. Mimura can keep him in check. He's gonna be there too probably."

Sugaya "Wait did you say Mimura?"

Hayami looks up at Chiba and Sugaya "Can I help you."

Sugaya "Sorry. I know Mimura and was just curious."

Chiba grabs his shoulder and shakes his head "Sugaya."

Blonde "He's in their class. Why?"

Sugaya "He's got mad camera skills right!"

Kurahashi nods "Yup!"

Blonde "It's a shame… Talent like his would go to waste if he doesn't rise his grades…"

Sugaya "Him too huh…"

Kurahashi "Huh?"

Sugaya lowers his voice "E as in end…?"

The blonde clenches her teeth "And what if we might. We could bring our grades up in time."

Chiba sighs "He meant Mimura. And besides… It's no use… Finals are just around the corner…"

Hayami sinks and Kurahashi smiles.

Kurahashi "We can't give up. We can bring our grades up in time. Right Hayami? Nakamura?"

She shrugs "…who knows."

Nakamura "Hopefully."

The bell rings and they go their classes

Sugaya takes his seat "Hayami seems kinda bitchy. Other girl seems sweet. Blonde… seems like an actual bitch. It'd really be a shame though if they get in the End Class…"

Chiba sits down looking at his book "Worry about yourself Sugaya. No offense but I don't think you could survive the E class."

Sugaya laughs "Ouch I know right!"

Club activities

Chiba strums the electric guitar humming along to a TØP song.

Sugaya leans against the wall "How did you talk me into coming here?"

Chiba shrugs "You dragged me to art club. We're even now."

Sugaya sighs "What song even is that? It doesn't sound too bad? Ya know. Considering you're playing it."

Chiba "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

He shrugs "Both."

Chiba shakes his head continuing the song "The songs from one of those bands I like."

Sugaya deadpans "Yeah I figured that much. What band? I might know it."

Chiba sighs "It's not that emo so maybe. It's Twenty øne pilots…"

Sugaya "Oh I know them! Well some songs anyway…"

Chiba lights up "Really?!"

Sugaya nods "Yeah. Not a lot but some…"

Chiba sets the guitar down turning to face him "Which one's your favorite?"

Sugaya thinks "Maybe… Tear in my heart or Ride… I know those are the super popular ones but hey they're catchy?"

Chiba "Tear in my heart is good. I really like their newest album." He starts talking about different things about their music and the band

Sugaya smiles _'This's the most open and excited he's been all year'_

Chiba suddenly stops then looks away with a noticeable blush "Sorry… I started rambling didn't I…?"

Sugaya nods "Little bit. But go on. Don't apologize for things you're passionate about."

Chiba "Still… sorry I tend to get carried away when talking about music…"

Sugaya pokes him "Dude. It's cool. You listen when I start ranting about art stuff. You don't understand it but you listen. So don't apologize or i will stab you."

Chiba sweat drops "Point taken…"

Final results posted.

Chiba stares at his name shocked.

Sugaya's completely frozen seeing his own name "Chiba… is this happening…"

He nods shaking "Mm…"

They walk outside still shell shocked. Chiba's hiding it better. When they see a peach haired girl sitting with the Nakamura hanging her head.

Blonde "Hayami… Don't worry… at least we have each other there right…?"

Hayami "Nakamura how can you be so optimistic… Even Kurahashi's upset…"

Nakamura "We'll survive…"

Hayami nods and catches sight of the two boys across the field "Yeah. We'll survive."

Nakamura sees her looking that way "Hmm you got a thing for one of them~?"

Hayami rolls her eyes "I don't even know either of their names. I think one is like Chibi and the other Su something."

Nakamura laughs slightly "And you're the most serious person I know? Bangs is Chiba. Artist is Sugaya."

Hayami nods "They're both gonna be there too……"

Two girls come over

"Hayami I can't believe you!"

"You're supposed to be smart and do our work! We almost ended up in the class next year because of you!!"

Hayami lowers her head "I'm sorry…"

Nakamura "Hey lay off!!"

The two girls scoff "Can't believe we believed in you Hayami. You can't stand up for yourself? Have fun in the E as in End Class next year."

She sighs as they leave.

Hayami "Nakamura… can I be alone?"

Nakamura tilts her head "You sure?"

"Yeah."

She nods leaving.

Hayami puts her head on her knees _'E as in End… I'm as good as dead…'_

Very start of 3rd year before the moon exploded

Chiba and Sugaya look at the run down building.

Sugaya "We're really here…?"

Chiba nods "At least we know one person for sure? It's each other but……"

Sugaya "It's been just us for a year. Maybe those smartasses were right? Good thing we got to know each other beforehand??"

Chiba glares and frowns "Not helping. Let's just go…"

They go inside and recognize a few of the people. Terasaka's gang, two glasses kids, that sporty girl, and the mid lengthed peach haired girl.

Teacher "Ah! What're your names?"

"Sugaya… Sōsuke…?"

"Chiba Ryūnosuke?"

"Sugaya and Chiba. You two sit on opposite sides of Okuda. The girl with glasses in the back. I'm Yukimura-sensei."

Both boys nod then look at her shirt before going to the back of the class leaning against the wall.

Sugaya "Okay we've been here for 5 minutes tops and so far our teacher has horrible fashion sense, and I've felt my life threatened 16 times."

Chiba sighs "Just keep your head low. Don't make eye contact with anyone."

Soon everyone in class is there. Behind Chiba is an empty seat and there's another in the second row by the window next to a blue hair… girl??? Boy????

Yukimura "Alright! I'm your new teacher Yukimura-sensei. Let's make this a fun year yea?"

"Yukimura-sensei… you have a weird fashion sense…"

1 week prior to moon explosion

A new girl joined the class. She has green hair and seems surprisingly cheerful.

Chiba shakes his head "Sugaya no. I told you have… stuff after school…"

Sugaya "Again!! C'mon! We're the End Class we have free time to mess around now!"

Chiba "Still stings. But seriously. I have important things after school."

"Every day?"

He nods and Sugaya sighs.

"Chiba you're still no fun."

Chiba smirks "You should know by now? I'm not very fun."

Meanwhile Hayami.

She winces subtly picking up her bag.

Nakamura "Hayami something wrong?"

Hayami shakes her head "No. I'm fine. Just… hit my arm this morning."

Nakamura nods not noticing the bruises on the other girls arms or legs.

Moon explodes

Chiba's at home with his siblings when it happened.

Older sister, Rukia (16), "Ryuu!! Tadashi!! Senna-chan!!"

Chiba comes over holding Senna on his hip and his arms around Tadashi "Nee-san! Here watch them. I'm seeing what happened."

He sets Senna down and runs out before she can say anything other than his name.

Chiba freezes when it gets outside looking at the sky "The- the- m- moon- it- it's-"

Rukia comes out shielding the other two "Ryuu what happened?!"

His bangs are blowing in the wind and she sees the fear in his eyes as he stares at the sky speechless.

Rukia looks up and brings her three siblings closer to her. None say anything.

Senna "What happened to the moon…?"

Tadashi shakes his head "Rukia-nee? Ryuu-nii??"

Chiba "Let's… let's go inside…"

The four go inside and sit on the couch turning on the tv looking for answers.

 _"70% of the moon has disappeared!"_

 _"Will we be looking at a crescent moon the rest of our lives?"_

 _"Science experiment gone wrong!"_

 _"Majority of moon is gone!"_

Chiba turns it off "It's… It's time for bed… Nee-san… can you take Senna-chan…"

Rukia nods "Let's go Senna-chan."

The two girls leave

Chiba "Tadashi… bed…"

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii… I'm scared…"

Chiba hugs him "Don't worry Tadashi. I'm scared too. But we'll all be okay…"

Meanwhile Hayami

Hayami clings to the railing breathing heavily "The- the moon- it's- it's- gone…"

She runs inside fumbling to get the remote seeing the news.

Hayami hugs herself scared when her phone rings

 _Her mother, Yachi, "Rinka! Are you okay? Have you heard?!"_

Hayami nods "The- the moon… I'm okay mom. I can take care of myself. I'll see you next week. Bye."

 _"Rinka don't hang up-"_

End call

School next day

E-3 collectively "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

The government agent sighs "Ill repeat myself. My name is Karasuma. I'm of the Ministry of Defense. We want you all to kill this super creature."

Sugaya "That's impossible Karasuma-san!!"

Karasuma nods "It seems that way. You see. This creature. Is incredibly fast! We can't possibly kill him."

The creatures face has green stripes "Nufufufu… The governments of the world couldn't kill me. There's no way these middle schoolers can. However! I made the government a deal! I'll teach you all how to kill me in exchange they don't."

Karasuma "We aren't sure why but this creature insists on being your teacher. He will teach normal school things as well as assassination."

"Why should we!!"

Karasuma "The fate of the world is at stake. He destroyed the moon and will do the same to earth in March."

The class starts screaming in protest aside from the two stoic soon to be snipers. Even the two kids with glasses and the new girl.

Karasuma "There is also a 10 billion yen reward to whoever kills him. It's only proper to given the fact this assassination will save the entire world."

"Te- TEN BILLION YEN?!?!?!"

And just like that… the class was sold… training starts soon.

Chiba looks at the gun in his hands _'It feels different…'_

Hayami holds her own gun _'This feels right…'_

End chapter

 _Start off. Classes. I'm assuming there's 4 classes so I divided them up in the B, C, and D classes. The only one I could think had a chance to be in the A as in Ace class is Karma but_ _we know he was in the D class. And they'd have to have had at one person in their class prior right? I wanted a few interactions with Rinka so I decided on this. I wrote most in class honestly._

 _Senna's age clarifications!!! In main storyline she SHOULD be 6. In Japan the start age for primary school is 6 and she's a first year. I keep mixing up Japanese schooling and American schooling. I started Kindergarten when I was 5. For you non-Americans that are thinking "what the actual fuck is a kindergarten" it's the first year of elementary school. Mine is kinda complicated to explain cause of the generation I am. But my class got out of elementary in 5th grade which is the 6th year of elementary. So yea. In normal storyline Senna should be 6 and I kept mixing it up._

 _@Fumiko Matsubara I'm surprised at how fast I updated too tbh. Glad you love my writing. It still blows me away people like what I write. Ryuu and Sugaya are adorable. And thanks for voting_

 _@XoMidnightXo FLASH BACK LETSSSSS GOOOOOO!!!!! My version of what coulda happened_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I'm glad this story calms you._

 _@ToadetteIsMyCaptain that's extremely valid plus I've updated like 4 times in the past week. It'd be cool if someone drew that! Unfortunately I can't even draw stick figures. Sugaya is amazing and under appreciated and so wholesome. Yes!!! That!!!! That feeling!!!!! Where you can't move cause the pressure!!!! I've never been able to explain it but it's fun. The plane shaking and you're pinned to seat unable to move and it feels like you're gonna die any second… I probably sound insane so I'll stop now._


	35. Going Home

Chapter 35

Final morning

Sugaya wakes up and looks over at the tother bed seeing Ryuu there.

 _'Well at least he's here this time.'_

He gets up and goes on his phone.

10 minutes later

Ryuu starts to wake up "Mmm…"

Sugaya looks over and sighs _'Wonder how weird he'll be this time?'_ "Oi? Chiba. Wake up."

Ryuu rolls over _"Mmm… Rin…"_

Sugaya raises an eyebrow.

Ryuu _"I love you……"_

Sugaya starts laughing and Ryuu sits up rubbing his eyes not caring about his bangs

Ryuu "Hmm…? Sugaya?? Why're you looking at me like that???"

Sugaya attempts to cover his laugh "No reason."

Ryuu yawns "mkay…????"

Sugaya shakes his head _'Sleepy Chiba is always something weird…'_

Ryuu looks at his phone "When's the flight again…?"

Sugaya "Noon. Since we didn't plan on staying this long it's a free day to do whatever. I'm assuming you're going on another date with Hayami? Maybe say _it_ this time?"

Ryuu tilts his head still sleepy "Hmm?? Say what?"

Sugaya smirks teasingly "You gonna admit you love her?"

He smiles stupidly turning his phone off "Rin's amazing… how could I not…"

Sugaya's eyes widen "You really love her?"

Ryuu nods with a faint blush "Yea…? I really do…"

Sugaya sees the look in his partly shows eyes. Innocence, purity, genuineness, and most noticeable love.

Sugaya "Woah…? I… was not… expecting that…"

An hour later.

The four guys are together half training half messing around playing normal volleyball on the beach.

Okajima hits the ball "Still surprised Chiba's here."

Ryuu hits it back "Rude. What's that supposed to mean?"

Mimura "Ha! Out of bounds!" He services the ball "And Chiba we all figured you'd wanna hang with Hayami today."

Ryuu frowns setting the ball to Sugaya who spikes it

Ryuu "Again. Rude! Am I not allowed to spend time with you guys?!"

Sugaya "Just saying? You two _have_ been a lot more open about your relationship. And you were kinda talking in sleep this morning."

Okajima "Yea you do that a lot."

Mimura "Yea you say some weird shit sometimes."

Ryuu blushes "Wha! I do not!"

They stop playing the game and just look at him.

Ryuu "Okay I know I do sometimes but not really."

Sugaya "It's when you first wake up and don't have a filter. This morning? This morning you said something really interesting~"

Ryuu tenses "What'd I say…?"

Sugaya smirks "Lets just say it was meant for Hayami?"

Ryuu feels himself heating up "What…"

Sugaya looks at Mimura and Okajima "Yes it's what you're thinking Mimura. Okajima not that you pervert."

Mimura starts laughing "No way!! Chiba you actually said it!!"

Ryuu "I genuinely have no idea what you're talking about????? Said what?????"

"That you're in love with her."

He turns complete red and fails to make real words "Wah- I- when- what?!"

The three others start laughing and his extreme blush.

Sugaya "This morning you start mumbling and said you love her. And I know you were talking about her because you said 'Rin' so you can't deny it. Plus~"

Ryuu "There's more to this?!?!"

Sugaya snickers "Yup. When you were slightly more conscious I asked if you loved her. To quote you said 'Rin's amazing. How could I not'."

Ryuu covers his face screaming inside.

Mimura holds his stomach laughing, Okajima's on the floor laughing almost crying, and Sugaya's laughing seeing him show emotion so openly.

"So you love her?"

"Not just like her??"

Ryuu sinks down a little covering his blush "I'm not answering that… Can we not talk about this!"

"I mean… we could tell Korosensei about _that_?"

Ryuu grabs his gun "Don't you dare!!"

"Chiba where were you even keeping that?!"

Ryuu "Pockets. An assassin should always have their weapon."

"Okay true but why did you pull your gun?!"

Ryuu smirks "Because you're more likely to listen to me when I have a gun."

They each pull their own

Ryuu "Okay you don't get to question why I have a gun when you have them."

They shrug

"So you're in love with her?"

Ryuu hides behind his gun "……"

"So you wanna admit it?"

Ryuu smiles and laughs lightly "I'm not saying anything." He gets a call and looks at his phone "Gotta go."

"Girlfriend calling~?"

Ryuu shows them his screen "Really?"

Okajima "Tadashi? Brother right?"

Ryuu nods answering it "Hey?"

A few minutes later Ryuu hangs up sighing going back to his friends.

Sugaya pokes Mimura "Well?"

Mimura sighs going through footage on his camera "Probably somewhere…"

Ryuu "What're you looking for?"

Okajima "Trying to figure out when you really started showing interest in Hayami."

Ryuu pouts "Why…"

Sugaya "Cause I remember last year you'd actually talk if we bumped into her. And I saw that faint smile when you saw her in our class this year."

Ryuu blushes and crosses his arms "I'd talk because if I let you do all the talking then you'd've said something stupid and gotten us killed. And that was more of a 'her too' smile than an 'I like her' smile."

Sugaya frowns "Still."

Okajima "Quite a few guys had a crush on Hayami last year."

Mimura "Didn't you?"

Okajima nods "Yeah at the start of second year. Then I realized she was super cold, distant, and kinda scary so…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Wait? _You_ had a crush on Rin?"

Okajima rubs his neck "I don't anymore! It only lasted like a week cause everytime I'd try talking to her she'd either ignore me entirely or tell me to shut up."

Mimura "So that part hasn't changed."

Okajima nods "Yeah I mean now she'll at least respond but that's just cause she's dating Chiba and we're friends."

Rinka nods appearing from no where "Yup that's true."

Ryuu looks over to her "Hey? Good job on the stealth."

She smiles besides Rio and Yada.

Sugaya "Okay you two can flirt later? Where the hell did you three come from?!"

Mimura "There's no footprints!! And we're not near a cliff or trees?!"

Rinka shrugs "New stealth technique."

The three boys are confused and Ryuu just smirks.

Ryuu "I told you it wasn't a bad idea."

Rinka crosses her arms "But how you got the idea?"

Ryuu shrugs "He's a pain in the ass give me a break."

"Little brother?"

Ryuu nods "Yup."

Rio "Your brother's weird."

"Extremely."

Rinka smirks "But you still take care of all of your siblings."

Ryuu hits the volleyball at her "Oh shut up. I'm just doing my job. I'm the only sane one there."

Sugaya "Chiba you're in this class. You sure same is the right word?"

Ryuu "You shut up too."

Rio notices Rinka's shy smile and leans into her ear and whispers "You love him don't you?"

Rinka tenses with a deep blush.

Ryuu notices and raises an eyebrow "Rin? You okay? You look kinda sunburnt?"

Rinka "I-I'm fine!"

Ryuu smiles knowing full way she's blushing at whatever it was Rio said.

Sugaya "Well~ we'll leave you two alone for your date now~"

The snipers blush as the others leave.

Ryuu "So…"

Rinka "…stupid Ryuu…"

"Wah?! What I do?!"

She plays with her hair "You're just stupid sometimes…"

He sighs then smiles "We're both stupid."

She bites her lip "Wanna go somewhere? Like that cliff overlooking the ocean?"

He smiles grabbing her hand "Sure."

They walk in peaceful silence up there and sit with their feet off the edge.

The fresh ocean breeze blows through Ryuu's bangs and Rinka's loose pigtails.

Rinka takes her hair down and laughs slightly running her fingers through it.

Ryuu looks over and feels himself getting shot in the heart hearing her laugh with her hair down.

Rinka looks at him confused "What?"

He covers his cheeks looking away "I just rarely see you with hair down… You're just so beautiful all the time…"

Rinka blushes softly and smiles "Baka…"

Ryuu smiles looking back at her "Tsundere."

Rinka punches him gently "Am not!"

"Yes you are."

They sit in comfortable silence again.

Ryuu bites his lip and fidgets slightly.

Rinka "Ryuu? What's on your mind?"

"Ah- Just…" he sinks down insecurely

Rinka "Ryuu??"

Ryuu blushes deeply "I… I um…"

Rinka looks at him confused "hm??"

Ryuu chews his lip "You… you just mean a lot to me Rin… I… I really…"

She blushes deeply looking at him

Ryuu looks away completely "Respect you! I really… respect you…"

Rinka reaches for him and smiles "Ryuu… I respect you too…"

He smiles softly _'I really love you Rin. I wish I could say it out loud…'_

10 till noon

The class is all together talking. Ryuu is with Sugaya away from the class.

Sugaya "So did you say it?"

Ryuu hangs his head "…no. I couldn't do it okay."

Sugaya "What?! Dude!! I thought you said you were gonna on the trip?!"

Ryuu throws his head back "You don't get it Sugaya…"

"Well then? Explain?"

Ryuu rubs his arms lowering his voice "Rin's still shaken from _that_. She's still getting used to being able to _have_ emotions. Right now… it's probably best to take things slow… I want to tell her… I really do… but… I just don't think she's ready yet…"

Sugaya's slightly surprised "I guess that makes sense… But Chiba? I think you should tell her… I mean… I see the way you smile at her. I've seen the look in your eyes when you think of her. Chiba… You're in love… you should tell her…"

Ryuu shakes his head "Not until the times right… Rin's to important to me… And… am I really that obvious?"

Sugaya nods "I've known you for over a year Chiba. I can't read you as well as Hayami can, but I can tell how you feel about her."

Ryuu smiles "Aside from Rin… You probably know me best…"

Sugaya scoffs "I hardly know shit."

"Still know more about me than the rest of the class combined. Other than the devils… but they know everything about everyone… and Ritsu cause she can hack into my phone."

Sugaya "True…"

They board the plane and prepare for the long flight. Ryuu shoots a text to Rukia before they take off.

Rinka's sitting by the window this time because she just wanted the view, Ryuu's in the middle, and Sugaya's still on the end.

The flight is relatively normal. Ryuu's playing a video game with Sugaya while Rinka looks out the window daydreaming.

Sugaya "Chiba you're cheating!"

Ryuu "GG??"

Sugaya "No! Not good game!"

Ryuu smirks "I meant 'Get Good' cause you suck."

Sugaya's vain pops "Rude!"

Rinka _'If we were to try an assassination we'd probably crash into the ocean.'_

The plane lands at 6pm when they all transfer onto the train for another 2 hours.

Train

Sugaya and Mimura and sitting across from the snipers who're asleep.

Mimura "Are both snipers asleep right now?"

Sugaya sighs "Yup."

Mimura sighs "Do you know if Chiba…"

Sugaya rests his chin in his hands "He didn't. What a surprise… But he did give a valid reason why he didn't so… can't really say anything…"

Mimura tilts his head.

Sugaya shakes his head "Not saying. Chiba will have my head."

Mimura pouts then looks back at the snipers. Rinka's leanings against his side holding his hand. Ryuu's resting his head on hers carefully holding her hand.

Mimura "Ya know… They're kinda adorable in a weird way…?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah. They aren't scowling for no reason. And they both have their guard down."

Mimura smiles slightly "Yeah… The deadly snipers… they don't show emotion much. Always keeping a straight face. They've never talked much. It's kinda weird… seeing them smiling, blushing, and just like _that_? It's… different…"

Sugaya nods "Yeah… You had Hayami in class last year huh? B-2 right?"

Mimura nods "Yeah…"

"What was she like?"

Mimura shrugs "Honestly don't really know… Hayami would always do other people's work. She wouldn't complain. She'd just accept the extra work. I noticed her look. Hayami hated it but hated feeling useless even more. Talked her maybe once or twice asking about the work. She always seemed flinchy. Now I know why… I saw her before in the ski club. Think that's why she has such acute kinetic vision and balance."

Sugaya smirks "According to Kurahashi, Hayami got those skills from dance. Apparently she's into Jazz Dance. Who knew right?"

Mimura "Huh… Was not expecting that."

The train comes to a stop.

Sugaya "We're back… Chiba. Hayami. Wake up."

He pokes Ryuu a few times

Ryuu and Rinka both wake up confused

Ryuu "Ughh… Where are we…"

Sugaya "The afterlife."

Ryuu smiles "Perfect. I wanted to die anyway."

Rinka rubs her eyes "Same."

Mimura "Okay. Stop being depressed gen z shits. We're back in Tokyo."

They look out the window "Oh."

Ryuu "Wait we're back?"

Sugaya "Yeah so wakey wakey sleepy snipers before I stab you."

Rinka "…tired"

Ryuu boops her nose "Rin get up."

Rinka sits up properly still holding his hand and covering her nose with the other "I'm up. And don't do that…"

All three boys see the blush.

Sugaya "Can you two go 5 minutes without flirting?"

Ryuu hits him with his bag as they get off the train onto the platform "Shut up Sugaya."

Sugaya snickers and Mimura chokes on his laugh.

They all start walking and get a good way from the class.

Okajima "I'm heading this way. Later."

"Later."

They keep walking together

After awhile Ryuu gets a text and panics

"Shit!!!!!"

Rinka tilts her head "Tadashi??"

"And my sisters…"

Mimura nudges him "Then get going Chiba. You're freaking out again."

Sugaya "Yup."

Ryuu sighs "Yeah… later. Rin?"

Rinka "I need to stop somewhere before I head home."

Ryuu nods "Alright. Bye." He kisses her forehead before waving bye to them and leaving.

Rinka blushes feeling the two boys looking at her smirking.

Sugaya "You two are definitely a weird couple."

She pouts tightening her grip on her duffel bag "Mmmmm……"

Mimura "Hayami just outta curiosity? Have either of you actually said 'I love you' yet?"

Rinka tenses blushing deeply "N-no! Why?! I mean- why would you ask that?!"

Sugaya "Cause we see the way you look at him. The smile. You love him?"

Rinka sinks down a little looking away "That that doesn't concern you! Shut up! Stop- stop looking at me like that!!"

They both smirk going on each side of her

"Hm~?"

Rinka "Since when are you two so weird! I think you've been around Karma and Rio to much!"

"We don't even talk to Nakamura or Karma that much."

Rinka crosses her arms "Well your acting like them."

Mimura "Yea but we aren't as bad."

Sugaya "So is it love~?"

Rinka bites her lip "Well I go this way. Bye!"

Sugaya "So Yes?"

She storms off.

Mimura "Definitely."

Meanwhile

Ryuu just gets to his house and stops at the doorstep taking a deep breath before opening it

"I'm home…"

Senna nearly tackles him "RYUU-NII!!!!!"

Ryuu laughs dropping his bag hugging her "Senna-chan!!"

Tadashi and Rukia come in "Ryuu(-nii)!!"

Ryuu smiles "Miss me?"

Tadashi smiles "No way."

Rukia "C'mon. You must be hungry."

Ryuu smirks standing up letting go of Senna "Not hungry enough to eat your burnt food."

Tadashi "Rukia-nii made hard boiled eggs. Don't understand why you like those."

Ryuu shrugs "They're easy to make." He yawns "I think imma eat then head to bed. I'll shower tomorrow… It was a long day."

Rukia nods "Alright. Tell us about the trip tomorrow yeah?"

He nods eating quickly before heading up to his room. Ryuu tosses his bag on the floor by his closet and changes clothes before collapsing onto his bed

 _'Home sweet home…'_

End chapter

 _I lowkey forgot that Ryuu's favorite food in canon is actually hard boiled eggs. I was doing research again to try to find something and I was like "oh! Well that useful I guess????"_

 _I was talking to one of my friends about fanfics since we're both writers and know he thinks I'm evil. I asked where I'm at on a scale from 1-10 and he says 12. *shrugs* Ight ig. I don't think I'm THAT evil… am I???_

 _Anyway!!! Who's ready to get an arc based off a group project I had?!?!?! Our groups were 3 people but I'm probably gonna do pairs they had during Korosensei's test of courage like @lumigo akvo9504 suggested. And I'm using the real information from thing._

 _Also for the test of courage?? Anyone know who Mimura or Okajima was with??? I know Sugaya was with Rio. Okajima canonly has a crush on Rinka but she was partnered with Ryuu (and we are pretending he had a crush on her as second years because ChibaHaya) Mimura canonly likes Kanzaki who was partnered with Sugino (I ship Sugino and Kanzaki). Who do you guys ship Okajima, Sugaya, and Mimura with???"_

 _I have to go to my grandfather birthday tmr then shopping for jeans. And I AM DREADING BOTH!!!!_ _Why do I even need to get jeans??? It's gonna be summer soon and where I live summer is 105F on a COOL day!!! No I don't live in hell but there are a LOT of fires. And I don't even have a good relationship with my grandfather or that side of my family in general. Like shit man last thing someone on that said of my family said to me was "¡Hola! Quien invitó al transsexual?!" [Hello! Who invited the transsexual] so yeah. Not looking forward to that… They all always call me "she" and my legal name instead of "He" andmy preferred irl name. (The name I use on here is different). So this should be fun… wish me luck dealing with my homo/transphobic extended family!!_

 _@Emichi21 That's valid. I'm glad you're still reading though and that you're back. It'd so so cool if you drew art for this!! We all have our second blades and different skills. I couldn't draw if my life depended it but I wish I could. A picture can capture more emotions than any words. So "Respect" *elbow bump*. From fanboy writer to fangirl reader, I'm glad this's one of your favorite fanfics. It_ _really_ _brightens my day readying reviews and seeing that it's some of people's favorites. And just something else? Please don't apologize for being a fangirl or making references. Especially not here? It makes me happy when people quote things they like. Even if I can't see them and don't_ _know who they are._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I'm still curious about how the others met tbh…_

 _@guest I plan on doing another flashback but I want to finish the beach arc and do the project before I forget everything on the actual project. I am definitely doing another flashback chapter sometime though._


	36. New Project

Chapter 36

Monday back at school

Home ec

Korosensei "Hope you all had a wonderful time on the trip!!! It's time for school work again!!! I have a project for you all!!"

A series of groans escape the class. Nothing good ever comes after that…

Korosensei "This also ties into your English class. You will be researching and creating a budget for 25 year old living anywhere in America."

"Ehhhh????"

"Why?????"

"Why America?!"

Fuwa "Probably so the author doesn't have to-"

"Fuwa this isn't a fanfiction!!!!"

Fuwa "When will you learn…"

Irina comes in "Because in America they speak multiple languages mostly English or Spanish. You will be doing the assignment in English."

"Bitch-sensei you just don't wanna come up with an assignment do you…"

She shrugs "Two birds one stone."

Korosensei "You'll be in pairs of course!! Kayano and Nagisa. Karma and Okuda. Chiba and Hayami. Sugaya and Nakamura. Okajima and Kurahashi. Mimura and Fuwa. Sugino and Kanzaki."

He continues listing all the pairs and everyone is questioning the project

"Korosensei can you explain the project a little more?"

"What do you mean create a budget??"

Korosensei hands out the rubric at Mach speed "All you need to know is there! This's purely independent and Irina and I won't be helping much."

Everyone gets in their pairs. Ryuu, his friends, and their partners are all outside together.

Sugaya "Anyone know what this means…"

Mimura shakes his head "Korosensei didn't explain anything."

Fuwa looks at the paper "Well the authors teachers didn't explain anything. Why should ours."

Ryuu "Maybe because this isn't a fanfiction Fuwa-san?"

Rinka "We're real people. We just have a very… weird… life."

Kurahashi "So it looks like we have to a slideshow presentation?"

Rio "Like what? Google slides or??"

Kurahashi "Yup! 20 slides. We need to create our own person. It'd probably be easiest to do an American since it IS in America for some reason."

Fuwa "Maybe cause-"

Mimura "Fuwa if you say 'maybe cause the author is american' I swear will confiscate your manga until this project is over."

She pouts "Rude…"

Ryuu sighs "We need a backstory, career, and current situation for the character. Financial and personal."

Rinka "And to create the character in general."

Fuwa starts listing anime names.

Ryuu sighs "Rin? Since the characters American do you want to give an English name?"

She shrugs "Sure. Like what?"

"Generate a name?"

"Generate one for our group too yeah?"

Ryuu sighs pulling out his phone and opening a name generator

Ryuu "Rin? What about this? Allison Hargreeves?"

She nods writing it down "That's works."

Sugaya "Oi! Lover boy give us a name too?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes ignoring him "What career should we do?"

Sugaya "Hey don't ignore me!!"

Mimura grabs Ryuu's phone "Use this? Peter Parker? First one. Okajima, Kurahashi, Fuwa? Which ones?"

Ryuu snatches his phone back blushing "Hey don't take my phone!"

Mimura frowns "Rude. Fuwa any non-anime names?"

Fuwa sighs "Fine. Just use something like Victor or Natasha."

Rinka pokes Ryuu "Career? What about a registered nurse? Should be simple enough."

Ryuu smiles softly "Yeah. That works."

Fuwa tilts her head "That was a lot easier than it actually was for-"

"Fuwa. Real life right now."

The snipers tune the others out and start doing research.

Ryuu "What state?"

Rinka thinks for a moment "…Well the only states I know off the top are Hawaii, New York, Washington DC, and California?"

Ryuu "Rin. Washington DC is a city. The president lives there. Washington is a state but DC isn't in that state."

Rinka shrugs "Americans are weird… so which state? Those are like… the major major ones."

"California should be fine. Everyone knows about Disney land, Hollywood, and LA so it should be easy."

Rinka "What's a site we can use to find a city? LA would be expensive and a pain to do. Maybe a lesser known place? But still city size, not town?"

Ryuu goes to google "lets see… I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. She's a registered nurse so she lives somewhere with a hospital…"

"Most places have a hospital idiot."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Not helping Rin. I'm just gonna search for California careers and hope something comes up."

Rinka "Valid. Good thing Ritsu has free WiFi."

He nods "California Career zones? Seems promising enough?"

Ryuu clicks it then frowns clicking on different things "Rin? Where's Orange, California?"

She looks it up and shows him "There's a hospital there. This work?"

"Yeah. How much she make there?"

"$83,000 a year. You're better at math. What's that a month?"

Ryuu thinks "Umm… I think about $6,917 or so? Let me double check." He puts into the calculator "6,916.66. Round up 6,917 so yeah."

Rinka writes it down on the balance sheet and Ryuu attempts to figure out the website he's on.

Rinka "Okay switch me. You don't know what you're doing."

He pouts handing her his phone.

Mimura "Oh you let her use your phone but not us!"

Ryuu flicks a rock at him " _You_ took my phone. _She_ is trying to figure out how we do this assignment."

Mimura "You sure it's not just cause you're in love with her~"

Both snipers blush completely and Rio takes pictures.

Sugaya smirks "Mimura you know both are in love."

Ryuu kicks them both leaving them to their partners.

Kurahashi "Okajima I'm surprised you didn't say anything about it?"

Okajima points at the snipers "Chiba would kill me. Hayami would kill me in a more painful way."

Both snipers nod agreeing they would.

Rinka "Ryuu write this down. Monthly cash flow. Total before taxes, $6,917. Taxes is 25% of the gross income so $1,729. Subtract that for the Net income $5,188."

Ryuu writes it down in the cash flow paper "Their government takes out a lot in taxes…"

Rinka nods "25% in California. I figured out this site. Should she have a house?"

Ryuu thinks "Age 25… maybe she just bought the house and is still paying it off?"

Rinka nods filling it in and they choose different things for her

Ryuu "She lives alone."

Rinka nods "With no pets."

"Makes most of her own food."

"Doesn't go clothes shopping much."

"Doesn't go out much."

They keep filling in the information in sync while the groups are arguing.

 _Sugaya "Nakamura no!!! We aren't making Peter a maid!!!"_

 _Nakamura "But it pays!!!"_

 _Sugaya "No!! We're making him a teacher!!"_

 _"Maid!!!"_

 _"Teacher!!!"_

 _Kurahashi "We aren't making Natasha a porn star and that's final."_

 _Okajima "Fine! What about really busty circus performer!!!"_

 _"No. Her boob size doesn't matter but she's gonna be a park ranger for Yellowstone."_

 _Okajima sulks_

 _Mimura "Fuwa… Why… Why would Victor be a world famous ice skater. We're supposed to be looking for normal American jobs. Hell even pro football player would make more sense."_

 _Fuwa "Nooo!! Victor Nikiforov is the worldest top figure skater!!"_

 _"This's another anime thing isn't it…"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _Mimura sighs "What about director? Hollywood's in America? We could do that?"_

 _"Mmmmm… fine… But only if he can be engaged to a guy named Yuri Katsuki!!"_

 _"You know what? Fine. Fine whatever."_

Ryuu and Rinka finish the cash flow.

Ryuu "Okay read it off so I can write it?"

Rinka nods "Housing: 2,900, Utilities: 150, Food: 150, Entertainment: 50, Clothes: 50, Transportation: 75, Insurance: 250, Savings (25%): 492, Miscellaneous: 52, Total spent: 5,791, Total unspent: 1,125."

Ryuu finishes writing it "That's a lot… Well at least that parts out of the way?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. Wanna work on it after school? At your place preferably…"

Ryuu shrugs "Sure. You already know what to expect."

Sugaya lays back and on Ryuu's notebook he had on his lap annoying him.

Ryuu frowns "Sugaya. Get off me."

Sugaya "Nah. I'm good. So? How many times has Hayami been to your house."

Ryuu blushes softly "None of your business."

Rio "I think like 3-4 times or so."

Rinka rest her head in her hand "And why does that matter?"

Rio "Am I Right?!"

Both snipers look away embarrassed.

Sugaya snickers "Nakamura's right."

Ryuu pushes him off "Just work on your projects."

After school

Ryuu opens his door "I'm home. And I brought Rin."

 _Rukia from living room "Hey Rinka. And Ryuu help me with this real quick."_

Ryuu sighs going into the living room with Rinka

"With what?"

Rukia "Senna-chan's hair. How the hell do you undo this?!"

Ryuu frowns setting his bag down "Its not that hard. Just take out the hair ties." He easily takes down her buns and leaves the hair ties on his wrist "There you go Senna-chan."

Senna smiles "Thanks Ryuu-nii! Hi Rinka-chan!"

Rinka "Hey Senna-chan! Hi Rukia."

Rukia "Sup. What brings you this time?"

"Project. We need to do research."

She nods "Alright. Have fun with that."

Ryuu "Wait a second… it's quiet… Where's Tadashi?"

Rukia shrugs "Said he was going out with Hitoko to get revenge on the dark lord or something and will be back before dinner."

Ryuu tilts his head "Okay… that's a little weird… But Tadashi normal…"

Rinka "I guess both the boys in this family are weirdos huh girls?"

Rukia nods "Oh yeah."

Senna nods "Tadashi-nii and Ryuu-nii are both really weird."

Ryuu blushes slightly "Hey!!"

The girls all shrug

"Sorry little bro. You're really weird. Like that time we were kids and I caught you da-"

Ryuu covers her mouth quickly "We don't talk about that!!!!"

Rinka smirks leaning on the couch "Hm~?"

Ryuu grabs Rinkas hand "Well we should get working on our projects! It's worth nearly two letter grades! Haha bye!!"

Rukia smirks as they leave.

They get to Ryuu's room and he tosses his bag beside his desk grabbing his laptop.

Rinka "So what was she saying?"

Ryuu tenses creating a new slide presentation "Nothing important."

Rinka smirks reaching for his ear.

He sees her from the corner of his eye and backs away "Rin…"

She smirks "What?"

Ryuu looks back at his screen "The project."

She nods pulling out their work and they continue it. They get a few things done before giving up. Personal goals. Financial goals. Personal and financial profile.

Ryuu closes his laptop and sets on his desk before laying down "This project is already a pain…"

Rinka nods "Everything's in English… How many words have we had to look up?"

Ryuu shrugs "Only like 10 which is surprising."

Rinka looks over at him. His bangs are pinned back and he has his arm over his eyes.

Rinka smirks and reaches towards his side.

Ryuu "Rin what're you doing?"

Rinka "Seeing if you're ticklish."

Before he can react she's tickling him.

Ryuu blushes trying not to laugh "R-rin- Stop!" He starts laughing as she smirks.

Rinka "So you are?"

Ryuu attempt to push her away "No- stop!"

Rukia downstairs hears the boy laughing and sighs looking at Senna "I think Rinka-chan found out Ryuu's greatest weakness."

Senna giggles "Ryuu-nii avoids most physical contact cause he's super duper ticklish!"

Back in Ryuu's room.

Ryuu frees himself and takes a defensive position while hiding his blushing face.

Rinka smirks deviously "How cute~ first you baby talk, then you're great at doing hair, and now you're ticklish~? Any other cute secrets~?"

Ryuu glares at her knowing his intimidating gaze has absolutely no affect on her "Rin. I am going to kill you."

She giggles "You're so adorable Ryuu!! It's so fun seeing your soft side!"

He lowers his guard slightly "No. I'm not adorable. And don't do that."

Rinka smiles "Is that you're biggest weakness~ That you're super ticklish?"

Ryuu pouts "Mmmmmmmmm…… please never do that again… and never tell anyone about that………"

Rinka smirks looking at the time "I'd prefer to keep that to myself. It's fun teasing you."

There's a knock on the door and Rukia comes in

Rukia "One. Tadashi's back. Two. He brought take out. Three. Rinka you wanna stay for for dinner?"

Rinka smiles "I should get going before it gets too dark. Thank you though."

Rukia "I can drive you back? I have my permit."

Rinka "You sure?"

Rukia nods then looks at her brother "Ryuu you okay?"

Ryuu nods still in a defensive position "Yup. Perfectly fine."

Rinka smirks.

Rukia "Well come downstairs then. Rinka you sure you don't want to eat before we leave?"

Rinka sees the genuine kindness in her eyes then smiles "I guess I could."

Rukia smiles "Great! Let's go!"

The three go downstairs and Ryuu still has his guard up nervously.

Rinka looks at him innocently.

Ryuu pouts _"You're so gonna pay."_

They sit down at the table.

Ryuu "Tadashi I'm surprised you brought dinner?"

Tadashi shrugs "I figured you didn't wanna cook and Rukia-nii probably didn't want to either."

Rukia "Don't go getting all mature on us all of the sudden?"

Tadashi smiles softly and they eat.

After dinner

Rukia "I'll take Rinka home. Ryuu handle those two?"

Ryuu hesitates "I'm not sure if I should trust you two alone…"

Rukia smirks "Chill. It's fine. Bye be back in a bit."

Rinka smiles innocently "Bye. Thanks for having me. See you tomorrow Ryuu."

Ryuu "Bye…"

The door shut.

Ryuu sighs "Nee-san please don't say anything…"

Tadashi raises an eyebrow "You know this's probably the most dangerous thing you could've done?"

Ryuu nods "Oh yeah. This's more dangerous than you know."

Tadashi nods starting to get used to his brother's secret life.

Senna "Hm?"

Meanwhile…

Rukia backs out of the driveway "So Rinka? Based on what I heard I'm assuming you found out Ryuu's weakness?"

Rinka smiles playing with her school bag "Yeah… he's really ticklish isn't he?"

Rukia nods "Extremely. If you wanna see something really funny try either tickling behind his ear or playing with his hair."

Rinka laughs slightly "Noted."

Rukia "You live a few blocks away right?"

She nods "Yea. Three blocks down."

Rukia "Got it. So is there anything you wanted to know about Ryuu? This's probably the only chance you have to ask anything."

Rinka blushes hugging her bag "…what was he like growing up? He told me about you two having to grow up fast…"

Rukia smiles "Yeah. We did both grow up fairly fast. But when we were little Ryuu was completely different. When he was four he started to hide his eyes but he still kept his cheery, innocent little boy attitude. He never really cared about what he wore so Sakura would dress him up however. Wait… Has he told you about Sakura?"

Rinka nods "How she basically raised you two and kinda Tadashi?"

"Mhmm. Ryuu always had a sweet tooth too. He still does but gets embarrassed about it. Saying how it makes him seem childish. Growing up he never really had any friends… So that's why I was shocked when I first saw you. It wasn't until last year he actually started talking about someone from school. A boy named Sugaya. He's in your class this year right?"

"Yeah."

Rukia smiles "Sugaya was the first person Ryuu talked about from school. The second person was this year. A girl with medium lengthed peach hair. He told me this girl was different in a way he didn't understand. She seemed cool and they ended up getting partnered for an assignment. Every time I'd ask about her he'd blush and look away. He always talked about her. Hayami Rinka. The girl who was different in a way he couldn't explain."

Rinka blushes "He- He'd talk about me?"

Rukia nods "All the time. I knew about his crush on you before he did. My brothers never been good with people… he can never find the right words to express how he feels. It's funny in a way… He used to be so open about everything then shut himself out for years. Then… he met the peach haired girl who opened his eyes…"

Rinka smiles shyly "Really?"

Rukia nods "Really."

Rinka bites her lip to hide her smile. Rukia glances at her while stopped at the light

Rukia "Rinka? If you don't mind me asking? What exactly do you see in him? Ryuu's a total dork."

Rinka blushes "That's just it. He's a total dork. When we're partnered together he's always so calm and collected when working. When we're with the class he's always so mature and professional. But… when it's just us… and his guard drops… he'd smile. It's so faint you wouldn't notice unless you really look. And when we play games at the arcade and doesn't even try to hide his reactions. When I saw how he acted at home with you all… I really truely realized he's not as stoic as he seems. That he really has a soft side. I thought it was just a silly crush until…"

"Until?"

Rinka blushes covering her lips

Rukia smiles "Ryuu tells me some stuff. Are you referring to when he confessed or when you kissed him?"

Rinka blushes "He told you about that…"

Rukia laughs slightly "Ryuu and I have always been close. He usually tells me things. That he hesitated on because he was really embarrassed. Seriously Rinka? You broke him with that."

She smiles "Ah ha… but yeah… the second thing… then I realized I really liked him. When he confessed I thought I was dreaming. I never really knew how strongly I felt until something happened at home."

Rukia "I heard about that. Not from Ryuu though. I asked him and he refused to say anything because of how much he respected your privacy. I know what happened though… I'm so sorry."

Rinka shrugs "It's in the past. But when the very first thing about it was on the news… Ryuu found out about my past. I told him. I was scared he'd leave. But the way he looked at me when I told him… He looked like he was ready to kill my father himself. Anytime anything happened with my father again Ryuu was there. He looked at me seeing the real me and stayed. I guess… no one ever knew about my home life… I never had many friends either. I did talk to a few girls in my class last year and we ended up in the E class together this year. Ryuu though… He was the first person I've ever trusted…"

Rukia smiles "Sounds like you really love him huh?"

Rinka bites her lip "Is that weird…?"

Rukia "Frankly the idea of any girl even having a crush of Ryuu blows me away. I grew up with him. He's my little brother. The idea of him having a girlfriend and being in love? Wow… It's surprising. But honestly… I'm glad. Ryuu's been so much more alive since the moon exploded for some reason."

Rinka smiles "That's when the class started to all get along. Ryuu and I got partnered for everything not long after that."

Rukia smiles "Thank you Rinka. He's finally found someone he truly trust with everything."

Rinka smiles as they pull onto her street. Slightly disappointed their conversation is done she points to her house.

"That one's mine."

Rukia nods pulling in "Alright. It was great talking to you Rinka. If you ever wanna hear stories about Ryuu you know where I live."

Rinka smiles "Yeah. Thanks Rukia. G'night."

"Night."

Rinka goes inside and Rukia goes back home.

Rinka looks around her house "Mom? You home??"

No answer

"Guess not…"

Back at the Chiba house

Ryuu's in the living with Tadashi and Senna's already in bed.

Ryuu chews on his lip nervously

Tadashi "You're an idiot. Leaving those two alone together? Rukia-nee's gonna tell her something."

Ryuu groans covering his face "I know that. The problem is I don't know what. I know Rin. She's gonna either ask about my weakness or how I was as a kid."

Tadashi smirks "And Rukia-nee will tell her everything."

Rukia gets back and Ryuu turns over

Ryuu "Nee-san… what did you tell her……"

Rukia smirks "We just talked about some stuffs. Don't worry I didn't embarrass you too much."

Ryuu sinks down "Oh no… you told her something…"

Rukia ruffles both boys hair "G'night. Don't stay up to late."

Ryuu lays down on the couch screaming inside.

End chapter

 _I was gonna put mimura and yada but I decided on Fuwa just to break the fourth wall tbh. Other pairs are I think canonly accurate. Kurahashi is least affected by Okajima's sleaziness since she has a lot of brothers. I was also gonna focus mostly on the project but if I'm being completely honest I can't focus on that for more of than 10 minutes. It took me like 5 hours to write the scenes with the project and maybe an hour to do everything else. I also have been wanting to do scenes with Rinka and one of Ryuu's siblings. Like one on one scenes._

 _I was also thinking of doing_ _poster presentations for them since I don't think they actually do the same thing my school does. My school issues all academy students iPads and we use chrome books in all my classes. All presentations and projects are on google slides. Let's just pretend that Ritsu built each group a laptop for the project at school. It doesn't make sense but hey I'm trying. I'm not sure how long this'll be. The project was painful af and I wanna be done with it. I might not have them actually present it because I'm not confident enough in my writing to accurately present this information through typing. I can in person because I can gesture to the screen and stuff but it's hard to put that in words._

 _All the information on here is probably about 97% accurate. Like the money is always give or take cause ya know._

 _None of the information is related to me at all. The names are from other shows/animes/movies I like and_ _the city is the one my group choose and Hollywood. Also yes I know the majority of states in the US. I just can't point to them on a map because I only the geography of Europe since most of the wars I learn about take place on that continent. Seriously why are 85% of the wars I learn about either in Europe, Mediterranean/Middle East, South East Asia, or Pacific Ocean?! Can we like I don't know… not try to kill each other???_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Some characters were actually childhood friends apparently. Karma and Nagisa had class together, Isogai and Maehara lived on the same street, Hara and Yoshida's families were close, and Yada and Muramatsu went to elementary together. I think that's it for canon. The rest we're free to believe whatever we want happened:) As for the ships. I'd ship SugayaXRio if we had more of them interacting. We know more about her relationship with Ryuu (mostly music) than we do her relationship with Sugaya. OkajimaXKurahashi would be cute since Kurahashi doesn't get bother by perverted talk. MimuraXOkano we don't know to much about them in general but it's still cute._

 _@XoMidnightXo OkajimaXKurhashi cause her high tolerance for sleaziness. RioXKarma as the class devils. I ship Sugino with Kanzaki cause Sugino is so pure and is really REALLY bad at handling emotions which is a mood. I wanna say Hara was with Yoshida since childhood friends, I was gonna put Mimura with Yada since Yada is friends with Rinka but I want to break the forth wall so Fuwa._


	37. PrOjEcT

Chapter 37

English

Irina "Just work on the projects today. Anyone remember when they're due?"

"Bitch-sensei you never told us…"

She shrugs "The other guy went over it didn't he?"

"Korosensei didn't tell us either?!"

Irina "Let's just make it due next week on Monday."

Fuwa stands up "Hey no fair!!!! Author-san has two months to do it!!!!"

Irina "Fuwa. Real life. You're at a prep school. Things are harder."

Fuwa "But all his classes are either college prep or advanced college prep too!!!"

Mimura "Why am I partnered with this…"

Fuwa "Because I'm the only one that seems to realize we're anime characters! Think about it!!"

Mimura sighs hanging his head back "Fuwa please…"

Irina sighs "Get in your groups. If you need me I'll be in the teacher lounge."

Ryuu "Wanna go to the river?"

Rinka nods and they go outside with Ryuu's friends again. They all go to the river and sit on rocks or in the trees.

Sugaya "So how much you guys get done?"

Mimura sighs "You try working with this otaku!"

Fuwa "You're impossible Mimura!"

"Says the one trying to make our person someone from Yuri!!! on Ice?!"

"He is amazing!!!"

Mimura "Okay who wants to spare!!"

Ryuu "We have Karasuma-sensei's class next period. Just wait."

Sugaya "Okajima hows yours going? You've been surprisingly quiet?"

Okajima sighs "Kurahashi is NOT as pure as we thought guys…"

Kurahashi giggles "We got the background information done. Trying to find good insurance still. Yours?"

Sugaya smiles "I got lucky. My partner has top English grades in the school!"

Rio "We can't agree on shit. But I guess where doing better than Mimura and Fuwa?"

Mimura's laying down on a branch arguing with Fuwa who's holding the computer showing anime

Mimura "Where's my knife. I'm going to stab myself."

Ryuu spins Mimura's knives "Yeah let's not do that yet?"

"When did you even take those?!"

Ryuu shrugs "Awhile ago."

Rinka "Ryuu when'd you get so good at pickpocketing?"

Ryuu "You know Tadashi is a brat."

Rinka smirks "Yup."

Sugaya "So lover boy? You're a theif now?"

Rio "First thing you stole was what? Rinka's heart?"

Both snipers drop a pine cone on them from the tree.

"Shut up will ya…"

Fuwa "I don't see why you two don't admit your together?"

Kurahashi "Especially since you don't deny it either. And considering what Hayami said on the trip?"

Rinka blushes deeply "Kurahashi!!!"

Ryuu tilts his head "Hm???"

Rio smirks "Oh the second night all us girls were hanging out and Rinka said-"

Rinka "Shut up!!!!!"

The boys are confused. Ryuu looks at Rinka curiously

"Rin????"

She grabs the laptop "So what slides do we have done!"

Ryuu looks at the other girls for an answer.

Fuwa and Mimura are arguing in the tree, Kurahashi and Okajima are working together surprisingly well on a rock, and Rio and Sugaya have 12 tabs open for the project sitting on a low branch and rock.

Ryuu shrugs looking back at the computer.

Rinka "So we have the background, Cashflow, Person and Finacal goals, and profiles."

Ryuu nods "And what did we decide on for those?"

Rinka "After searching typical American personal goals? We ended up with: short term- going to the gym 3 times a week, mid term- travel to Florida in the next 4 years, and long term- become department head at the hospital. For financial goals… Short term- save 10% of monthly income to buy car, mid term- put money into emergency funds every month, long term- fix up house."

Ryuu nods "How does she even afford this… Wait… how did we already do the cash flow??"

Rinka "This instructions aren't very good okay."

He smiles "So her profile? Gym membership, fixing up house, certificate of deposit, and 401k? Rin… what exactly are the last two???"

Rinka sighs "A certificate of deposit, or CD for short, is basically interest on interest. I looked into it and took a few notes on this slides. Look."

Ryuu reads off the screen "a certificate issued by a bank to a person depositing money for a certain length of time. Higher interest the better, compound interest, longer term equals higher rates, banks will roll over another term if not collected?? Rin…"

"Compound interest is interest on interest."

"Right! I knew that. I was just making sure you knew that."

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Alright then. Formula?"

Ryuu "ummm…"

Rinka smirks "A equals P(1 plus r/n) to the power of (nt). A is amount, P is principal, R is interest rate, N is number of times intrest is compounded, and T is time."

He looks at her "…and math is _my_ strong subject??"

She pokes his nose making him blush "I researched it a little more when I got home."

He covers his nose "Will you stop that."

"Nah? Also 401k. It's a fairly simple retirement plan. Most employers offer them. You can't withdraw money from it until retirement age. That's 65 in America. Pros of 401k are its convenient, has pre-tax contributions, and its portability. Cons are it's structural flaws, long time investment, and administrative cost."

Ryuu "Woah… so how many slides do we have? 6? Plus title and work cited 8/20?"

Rinka nod "Yup."

Sugaya "how are you two already almost halfway done?!"

Ryuu looks at him "Cause we aren't arguing about it every 3 seconds."

Sugaya "Okay that's Mimura and Fuwa."

Fuwa "We've finished 3 and half slides."

Mimura is just laying on the dirt clearly not have a single fuck to give "One is the title slide. Another is the work cited and its blank. All we did was what I did yesterday and she's trying to plan a fucken wedding."

Okajima pokes him "Are you dead???"

"Just inside…"

All "Oh same."

Ryuu looks at his phone.

Rinka looks at his lock screen "You didn't change it?"

Ryuu blushes softly unlocking his phone "You look cute okay."

She blushes softly not noticing the others watching "Idiot Ryuu…"

He smiles fondly

Sugaya "Told you. They can't go five minutes without flirting."

Rinka looks away and Ryuu covers his cheeks

Okajima "I seriously don't understand why you get so bashful randomly."

Mimura still on the floor "You know neither are good with emotions. Need I remind you what Chiba said the other day?"

Ryuu drops an acorn on him "Shut up. I was half asleep."

Sugaya points at him with his pencil "You still said it. And didn't deny it~"

Rinka "Didn't deny what?"

Ryuu blushes "Nothing!!"

Sugaya "Dumbass."

"Traitor."

"Emo."

"Undercover fanboy."

"Obvious loverboy."

"Oh shut up."

Sugaya smirks "Whatever you say soft boi."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "I'm not."

Rinka just looks at him "Oh really now????"

Ryuu covers her mouth "You shut up too."

Rinka smirks and kisses his hand making him pull away blushing deeply

Ryuu "Did you just?!"

Rinka smirks "Don't put your over my mouth then."

Sugaya smirks "Soft boii."

Kurahashi "Chiba? Are you blushing??"

Ryuu "Well it's time for Karasuma-sensei's class! Mimura get off the floor."

Mimura "just drag me back."

Okajima smirks "Chiba get his legs. Sugaya arms."

Both boys smirk jumping down the trees and grab him

Mimura "Wait shit!! Put me down!! Nothing good ever follows those smirks!!!"

The girls just pull out their phones to record.

Ryuu's on one side of the river and Sugaya's on the other and they're holding Mimura over the water.

Mimura "What the fuck guys!!!"

He looks up at Ryuu almost seeing his eyes but not quite

Ryuu "Are you seriously trying to see my eyes right now."

Mimura "How is that worse than hanging me over a river?"

Sugaya "Drop him in?"

Mimura sighs "Can we just go to Karasuma-sensei's class?"

Ryuu "You have absolutely zero fucks to give right now."

Mimura "I'm running off of 2 hours of sleep. I mixed like 3 different energy drinks into my coffee."

Ryuu "…And you guys say _I'm_ the emo one???"

"You are."

"Ryuu. Literally everything on your playlist is emo."

Ryuu "Rin I'll throw you into the river instead on Mimura."

Fuwa "Just don't kill him. Race you all backs to the class."

Sugaya and Ryuu drop Mimura before parkouring back to the class with the others.

Mimura screeches following them "CHIBA SUGAYA YOU TWO ARE DEAD!!!!"

Both laugh swinging from branch to branch.

They all get back to the classroom not very tired.

Karasuma "Hm? There you are. Go get changed."

The boys run off

Karasuma raises an eyebrow "They're surprisingly energetic?"

Moments later

Okajima, Sugaya, and Ryuu stumble out of the boys locker room.

Sugaya "How dead are we?"

Ryuu "Probably very."

The rest of the class comes out and they hide with their partners away from Mimura.

Rinka "You're dead aren't you."

Ryuu smiles "Only dead if I get caught."

Karasuma "Today it's hot so I'll give you a lesson. Training in the pool. Water is your targets weakness. You must be able to move just as good in water as on land."

They all go back and change into the school swims suits.

They get to the pool.

"WAIT SHIT MIMURA!!!"

Mimura tackles Ryuu, Sugaya, and Okajima into the pool instantly

The others in class don't bother hiding their laughs

Ryuu's bangs stick to his face covering his eyes still "Mimura!!"

Mimura "Payback you bastard!!"

Rinka, Rio, Fuwa, and Kurahashi just sigh looking at their partners.

Karasuma "…Not even gonna ask. Just work on knife work everyone."

Everyone else jumps in still amused.

"Hayami your boyfriend and his friend are odd ones huh?"

Rinka blushes holding her knife "They had it coming."

Ryuu touches his bangs and frowns "Great. Now I have to deal with my bangs sticking to my face till they dry…"

"Or you could just… push your bangs back?"

Ryuu makes an X with his arms "Not happening."

Sugaya "Chiba lets spare. Okajima don't let Mimura kill you."

Okajima "Easier said than done!"

Rip Okajima

Home ec

They decide to stay outside the building and not anywhere where Mimura can kill them.

Okajima holds his side "Mimura… I apologized… you didn't have to stab me so hard…"

Mimura smirks glad his clothes dried "Payback."

Ryuu frowns "You already tackled us into the pool. We're even. Let it go."

Mimura sighs "Can I have my knife back then."

Ryuu puts his hands up "I don't have them."

"Hayami."

"Don't look at me?"

Mimura's dart between Sugaya and Okajima who put their hands up too "We don't have them?"

Fuwa spins the knives "You can have them when I get my manga book back."

Mimura sighs "I hate this project……"

Fuwa "It's due Monday. We need to work."

Rinka "Agreed. Ryuu lets do the insurances. I think health, home owners, and property would be all she needs."

Ryuu thinks it over "Alright. She doesn't have a car so she she doesn't need auto. Liability isn't that necessary."

Fuwa "You're just saying that because it was to hard to research."

Mimura's screaming inside.

Ryuu "Fuwa? We all fully support you being a fangirl. You do you. But please stop breaking the fourth wall with every breath?"

Fuwa sighs "Fine. Only cause you actually asked instead of yelling at me like _someone_ here."

Ryuu smiles going back to the project.

Rinka "Did you just break the wall?"

"Go with the flow Rin."

She nods "I found a decent health insurance. PPO has a lot of benefits, fairly affordable, and I don't want to find another."

Ryuu smiles "Valid point." He looks at the screen reading it to himself _'Health insurance. PPO would be best, nurses are exposed to disease and other occupational risks, individual coverage, Annual rate $3,019, and $251 a month. Good. Next slide? PPO benefits? Preferred Provider Organization. So that's what that means! Okay so… More expensive compared to a HMO but is more flexible, with PPO you can choose a doctor to use in the network, PPO networks are wider than HMO networks, if wishing to see a specialist you wouldn't need a referral.'_

Ryuu nods "Looks good. I'll do the fixing up house, property, and homeowners insurance tonight at home."

Rinka "Alright. We have a total of 10 slides done. Half way done."

Ryuu "Yup. Also… Just out of curiosity… what did you and Nee-san talk about yesterday??"

Rinka smirks and shrugs "Just girl talk."

Ryuu frowns "Mhmm…? I swear Rin. If you asked her about _that_ I will stab someone."

Okajima "Stab me please!"

Ryuu grabs his knives "No need to tell me twice."

Okajima "Wait no!!!"

Ryuu stops just in front of his eyes "Idiot."

Rinka lays against Ryuu's side on the laptop

Ryuu "Really Rin…"

Rinka "Shut up I'm tired."

He sighs looking at the others "Not a word."

Sugaya smirks "Soft boii."

Ryuu blushes faintly "Nope."

Rinka boops his nose again "Yes you are."

Rio "Ha! Even Rinka agrees!"

Kurahashi "Well she does know him best."

Okajima "Chiba also gets all shy whenever we ask about them."

Fuwa "So does Hayami. It's cute."

Both snipers roll their eyes.

Rio "How long have you two really been dating?"

The snipers look away.

"Soft snipers!"

Both aims their guns "Shut up."

The others snicker at the barely noticeable blush on both snipers' ears.

 _'Kinda cute…'_

End chapter

 _I had my presentation open writing every scene that the project is in. This's a lot easier to write than I expected? I have all the information already. Only problem? One of my partners opened the slide when I was on it and started snapping me like "Oh??? Since when do you study for this stuff???? You're always all like 'fake it till ya make it'??? Plot twist!!!!" AH HA HA YEA LETS GO WITH I STUDY!!!!! I really should… this counts as studying._

 _Updating freakishly fast cause I present Wednesday and i want to finish this arc around the same time I present because I wanna yeet this presentation at Mach 20 into an active Volcano._

 _All information is pretty accurate. I did my research. You can't argue with me I have my work cited and none is Wikipedia ("iTs NoT a ReLiAbLe SoURCE!!!"-Every teacher I've had since 6th grade)._

 _I also wrote a whole ass myth essay on how destruction came to be and it is absolute bullshit. I won't talk about that project because it contradicts with beliefs. My class of 18 year got into a major debate in a different class about if it's even an appropriate assignment._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 :D!!!_


	38. Project Still

Chapter 38

Ryuu goes straight to his room as soon as he gets home "I have to work on a project! Don't disturb me until dinner!"

Rukia looks at him as he shuts the door. She sighs shaking her head "Ryuu Ryuu Ryuu…"

Tadashi walks past "Rukia-nee?"

"He's really starting to work a lot harder. Maybe E-3 was actually a good thing? His grades have improved so much. What exactly is his class…"

Tadashi thinks back "Different. It's E-3. No one truly knows other than them."

Rukia looks at him confused then smiles "Yeah… How about we go pick up some pizza? Stressed out Ryuu? Not fun."

Tadashi nods and they leave with Senna.

A few minutes after they leave.

Ryuu leaves his room and looks around confused "Nee-san? Do we have any leftovers?"

He gets to the kitchen and sees a note

"Left to get pizza-Rukia ps. I have Tadashi and Senna"

Ryuu shrugs going back to his room "Guess I don't need leftovers then…"

He sits down at his desk with his laptop open to their presentation and opens a new tab going to his music.

 _"Twisted and dirty, Think that you know me, That you control me, Have it figured it out, Boy I'm not breaking, Better get praying, You need the saving, To keep you devout"_

Ryuu pins his bangs back and sings along to the song working on the presentation.

He searches up how much it costs to fix up a house.

After checking about 6 different cites he finally finds the information he needs

 _"Recently bought house in inadequate condition needs fixing up, if we save $200 each month, that would be $2,400 a year. It cost about $28,800 to renovate. Divide this… 12 years. Seriously??? The class could fix this for free in about a month? We redid that daycare in 2 weeks."_ Ryuu chews on his pen "Alright so that's done. Guess I'll do the propriety insurance now… Ughhhhh……"

He pulls out his phone and sees a missed video chat from Sugaya "Weird…"

He calls him back and leans his phone on his laptop.

 _Sugaya answers "Chiba finally!"_

Ryuu "What's up Sugaya?"

 _Sugaya looks at the screen then laughs "You look stupid with your bangs like that."_

Ryuu rolls his eyes continuing his notes "I didn't call you back just so you can make fun of me. Why'd you call earlier?"

 _Sugaya "Right check this out! I'm working on a new sculpture what do you think?"_

Ryuu looks on screen at the partly done sculpture "Nice! You're great at this stuff."

 _Sugaya "Thanks. I'm tired and need a break so what's up?"_

Ryuu rolls his eyes with a slight smirk "I'm working on the project. Glad Korosensei isn't giving us to much stuff right now."

 _Sugaya "No kidding. Hey? What's that noise?"_

Ryuu pouts "Must you criticize my music?"

 _"I'm surprised your siblings aren't?"_

"Home alone."

 _"Oh~? Girlfriend there~?"_

Ryuu goes back to the project "If she was here, she'd be helping me with this dumb project."

 _Sugaya rolls his eyes "Fair point. So? You and Hayami??"_

Ryuu looks to the side rubbing his neck shyly "Must you tease me…"

 _Sugaya nods "Yup. We're bro's! I wanna know how stupid you were asking her out!"_

Ryuu blushes and turns his phone so Sugaya can't see him "I am not talking about that!!"

 _Sugaya "She's your first girlfriend right? And kiss??"_

Ryuu covers his face and groans.

 _Sugaya "Soooo yes?????"_

Ryuu "If I answer will you shut up about it."

 _"Maybe…"_

He bites his lip "Fine! Yes! Now shut up about it…"

 _Sugaya laughs on screen "No fair! I can't see your dumb face!"_

Ryuu groans and picks up his phone "Will you shut up!"

 _Sugaya laughs more "Holy shit!!! You're blushing!!!"_

Ryuu pouts "Sugaya. Shut up."

 _Sugaya "Soft boii?"_

"Oh shut up! I am not!!"

 _"Kinda are. Especially since I can see the soft look in your eyes. Why do you hide them?"_

Ryuu looks to the side "…I hate my eyes okay. I hate the color, I hate the shape, I hate the intense stare, I hate the way people get uncomfortable when I even look towards them, I just hate my eyes."

 _"Chiba… Your eyes are the thing you're most insecure about aren't they?"_

He sighs "I have a lot of bad experience with my eyes. Why do you think I was so hesitant to show you? Rin I get much of a choice but I still woulda shown her soon."

 _"Hayami's the only person to see your eyes?"_

"Well… yeah… Ritsu hacked my computer when I had my bangs pinned so she saw but Ritsu's Ritsu."

 _Sugaya "Yeah she knows everything about all of us…"_

Ryuu nods going back to the project "Hey have you done property insurance yet??"

 _Sugaya shakes his head "Nope. You?"_

"Working on it." He taps his pen on his lip mumbling to himself _"Let's see… Covers fire, theft, weather damages, good if someone gets hurt on property and wants to sue. $190,000 divided by $1,000… $190… $190 times $3.50 is $665 a year…"_

 _Sugaya "Chiba you're mumbling again."_

Ryuu "Ah sorry…" he hears the door open and sees Tadashi "Tadashi? You're back?"

Tadashi can't see Sugaya on screen "Yeah we got food. So stop talking to your girlfriend and come eat. Also hey Rinka."

Ryuu "I'm… not… talking to… Rin…"

Tadashi "Ritsu???"

 _Sugaya on screen "Chiba you didn't tell me we were dating!!"_

Ryuu sighs "Sugaya you piece of shit. Tadashi I was talking to Sugaya. I have more friends than Rin and Ritsu you know?"

Tadashi thinks back to the class "Which one was Sugaya??"

Ryuu holds up his phone "Silver haired boy."

Tadashi nods "Oh. Hi Sugaya?"

 _Sugaya "Sup Tadashi."_

Ryuu "Later Sugaya. I want food."

 _Sugaya "Later. See ya at school."_

Ryuu nods and hangs up.

Tadashi "I'm surprised? You let him see your eyes?"

Ryuu nods "I've been friends with Sugaya since second year. Other than Rin, he's the one I trust most in the class. If Rin isn't covering me when I snipe, Sugaya is. When sniping I'm vulnerable to close range attacks. If separate me and Rin both have someone else watching our backs. I trust Sugaya with my life. I trust him with my secret too… We mutually respect each other. He won't tell anyone."

Tadashi tilts his head "E-3 changed you a lot."

Ryuu nods "Definitely. But for the better. C'mon. Let's go eat."

Meanwhile at Rinka's.

Rinka lays upside down hanging her feet over the head of the couch "Bored…"

The door opens and Rinka looks over

"Mom??"

Yachi comes over "Hi Rinka. I'm home."

Rinka smiles "I'm glad."

Yachi sets her bag down "So how was school?"

"Normal. Mostly working on a weird project."

"And let me guess? You're partnered with Chiba?"

She nods "Yup."

Yachi smiles "You two sure are something?"

Rinka smiles shyly "Yeah…"

"You really love him don't you?"

Rinka blushes falling off the couch "I- well um-"

Yachi smiles softly "I'll take that as a yes. You should bring him over some time. Now that we don't have to worry about _him_ coming back and all traces of him are gone."

Rinka gets back up and sits on the couch looking away from her "Iiiiiii don't know… Ryuu's usually looking after siblings."

"You just don't want to bring him here."

"Can you blame me? I mean… Ryuu notices everything… I just… I don't wanna freak him out… He's my best friend. He's been with me through this whole thing. Even the trial. He came with me… and He saved me…"

Yachi kisses Rinka's forehead "You both are so brave. And Rinka? I won't embarrass you if you bring him home. I'd be delighted to meet your boyfriend."

Rinka blushes playing with her hair "Mm… maybe…… at some point."

Yachi smiles "Have you had dinner yet?"

Rinka shakes her head "I was gonna start cooking soon."

Yachi "I'll take care of it."

"You sure Mom?"

"Yes."

Rinka nods going back on her phone opening google slides seeing Ryuu's icon on a slide typing.

She clicks it and reads it as he writes _'Perils for homeowners insurance. Theft, volcanic eruptions, vandalism, fire or lightning, explosion, sudden building collapse'_ she tilts her head thinking to herself _'There aren't active volcanos around there?? Is there????'_

She clicks to a blank slide ' _6 more to go… Let's see… we need Financial Data, balance sheet, gym membership, 401k, mutual funds, and financial advise.'_

She sighs texting Ryuu _'You do financial data, balance sheet, and gym membership? I'll do 401k, mutual funds, and financial advice?'_

 _Ryuu "Deal"_

Rinka sees the three dots appear then disappear a couple times before finally getting another text from him

 _"Mind if I call you"_

Rinka smiles "Go ahead"

Her phone starts ringing and she answers "Idiot."

 _Ryuu smiles "Yeah I know."_

Rinka "So what's up?"

 _"I just wanted to hear your voice."_

Rinka blushes "Stupid Idiot Ryuu."

 _He laughs lightly "I'm your stupid idiot though~"_

Rinka smiles "Yea… you are…"

 _Ryuu "So what you up to?"_

Rinka "Look at your computer screen."

Ryuu looks back his computer and smiles _"Right. The project. I kinda have up… I'll do my slides tomorrow. We still have like what 5 days?"_

Rinka sighs "True. We'd need to practice presenting though? Let's face it… neither of us are good at public speaking? Even just in front of the class."

 _Ryuu "Yeah… one on one we're okay… small groups decent if the other is there… but that stuff? We suck…"_

"Definitely."

Yachi "Rinka? Dinners ready!"

Rinka "Okay! Coming! Gotto go Ryuu. See ya tomorrow."

 _Ryuu "Bye. Say hi to your mom for me."_

Rinka rolls her eyes with a slight smile hanging up and going downstairs

End chapter

 _Song in beginning is Shut up by New Years Day. My emo ass friend played it ALL of class [2 hours cause it was block] and I was writing that part then._

 _Also when I was reading a comment I realized something about Korosensei's deadline. What do you guys want me to do as far as that? Kill, save, or option 3 that would be a surprise?? And after the school year ends for them? Continue the story with them trying to live normal lives? Have them still be with Korosensei? Or just stop while I'm ahead? I'm cool with any option. If I end the story, I'll start the crossover fic I was talking about awhile back. If I continue then it's up to you guys which direction it goes. We still have awhile before his deadline though. I'm just thinking ahead for once._

 _Also again. Yes. My group and I all did research on everything I covered. We presented and did amazing. The businesswomen/man only found a few things wrong and it was a typo, lac_ _k off eye contact, and technical difficulties beyond our control._

 _@Emichi21 Project was definitely… something…? Who am I kidding it was a nightmare. Thank you!! My group did great on the presentation!!! We had a LOT of technical difficulties prior and we had stay in there to present during the next class so we were all super nervous and they business people actually commented on it after we finish. They said we recovered fast and were very professional, and they asked how much we practiced for it saying it had to have been a lot so when we told them we didn't they were surprised and impressed. The only thing they could criticize was a typo on our executive summary. So we did amazing!! And proof that all the information I used in this story was accurate._ _As for after this project. I have ideas for certain chapters but I don't have an arc planned. I could do the winter thing. Time of year this fic started to them. This's gonna basically be an essay. First imma break down Japanese school year. Start in April, first term ends in July, summer break, come back early September, second term ends around December 25, winter break, final term starts early January, term ends late March. So this fic is late enough in the year for everyone to have already developed relationships with each other and be close. I didn't really do anything for summer so if I do a winter arc we can assume it's second term. Second term so let's say September was the start, there was the Halloween flashback so it's currently pasted October, we also had the trial which took a month (let's say that was in October too), its probably in November or earlier December now. That's just to lead to the winter arc. No matter what I do next it's been about 1 term for sure. So timeline wise I could either do a summer arc or winter arc now. Snipers have been together for a couple months but for the majority of it Rinka couldn't show her true emotions. Korosensei's deadline will vary. If I do the winter arc then 4-5 months. Christmas. I want to a Christmas one because that'd be cute but I always hesitate because technically Christmas is a religious holiday and I wasn't sure if it would offend anyone. If everyone would be cool with it then I'd be down to. Snow. That took me a second… I have 2 experiences with snow. One I was in shorts and a tank top, the other my hair was frozen and almost cracked. But!!! Them training in snow would be funny. Like training with knives and falling in the snow. A winter arc would be fun. I do want to put them figuring out their goals and life in the future. Mostly want to put Rio saying that the snipers are gonna end up staying together and living together which makes them high key embarrassed cause they haven't thought about after this year. A group movie with the WHOLE class would be amazing. The problem is who's house would it be at??? Order of wake up, reactions, and half asleep them would be great. Karma gets a LOT of blackmail but everyone else also get SOME stuff to blackmail Karma. I really like these ideas. Good luck drawing it. Drawings always been really hard to me. A picture can capture a thousand or more words. Day has been great now that those projects are out the way. Next week a have a huge family trip planned so I'm really excited about that. How's your day??? And I'm still surprised at my fast updates tbh._


	39. pRoJeCt AgAiN

Chapter 39

Ryuu and Rinka meet up at the corner like always.

Rinka looks at him confused for a moment "Something's different…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow confused "I have no idea what you're talking about Rin??"

Rinka leans towards him "Something is definitely different about you."

Ryuu puts his hands up "Nothings different Rin. I just didn't much sleep last night cause Sugaya kept texting me about his sculpture."

She raises an eyebrow "Ryuu… I know when you lie."

He sighs rubbing his neck "How do you read me so easily?"

She shrugs "Same way you read me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I wasn't lying about not getting much sleep. I was just thinking a lot last night. About the assassination… Rin look around us…?"

She looks around. There's a little bit of snow of the ground and both of them are wearing the school jackets.

Ryuu "It's already gonna be December in a week. We have 4 months left Rin. For months for this assassination. I was thinking… what if we can't kill him? What if I miss the shot again…"

Rinka grabs his hand "Ryuu… We can kill him. We won't fail. Even if you miss, you have me to follow up."

Ryuu bites his lip "It's not just that Rin… What's next? We have to choose our careers soon…"

"Yeah… You still wanna be an architect?"

He nods "I think so… what about you? You… you never actually told me what your plan is?"

Rinka tenses and lets go hugging herself "I never thought about it. I didn't think I would need to…"

"Rin what do you mean?"

She sighs "You're not the only one who's thought about what if we fail the mission. I figured if we fail we die, if we succeed I can use the money to live a modest lifestyle. I don't really know what I wanna be… I've never really had any real interests… Until I got to E-3 and held a gun… I don't want to continue assassination though… I don't think I could."

Ryuu nods making sure not to get to close to her "That's fine Rin. You still have some time to decide. If you need help I'm here. I'm here for you Rin."

She nods "I know…" Rinka sighs shaking her head "We should be thinking about this project. Think we could finish today or tomorrow? 3 slides each? Use the remaining time to prepare to actually present. Not exactly our strong suits?"

Ryuu smiles slightly "Yeah. Sounds good."

He notices she's still holding onto herself as if trying to hold herself together _'This isn't the place to ask her. She won't open up here. We have home ec 3rd today and English 4th after break. If she's still like this then… then I can ask… Rin… please…'_

Rinka notices his look "Ryuu?"

He forces a smile "I was just thinking. Sugaya said he had something cool to show you. Wouldn't show me though…"

Rinka tilts her head "Weird? Should I be concerned?"

"Mmmmm… maybe. One way to find out right?"

She nods and they continue walking to class.

Once there they go to their seats. Everyone is with friends talking about the project and their partners.

Sugaya spots the sniper and waves them over "Hayami perfect timing! Can we talk for a sec."

Rinka "Why?"

Sugaya smirks "I can't say. Just trust me. It's great."

Rinka nods "Okay?"

Ryuu watches them leave and shrugs.

Mimura "You sure that's a good idea Chiba? Those two know more about you than anyone else does? And Sugaya has it art book?"

Ryuu's hit with realization "Shit… Well Sugaya can't really say anything Rin doesn't already know… Rin won't say anything cause if she does so will I."

Okajima "Still? What could Sugaya want with her?"

Ryuu shrugs "Who knows. I'll ask later."

Meanwhile

Rinka "Sugaya where are you taking me?"

Sugaya smirks "Out of Chiba's range."

Rinka "His sniping range is 10-15 miles depending on area."

Sugaya sighs "You're both idiots. Just follow me."

They get to the other side of the campus and Rinka is confused.

Sugaya opens his notebook and flips through a lot of pages.

Rinka "Sugaya what's this even about?"

"Just wait a sec. Your boyfriend isn't going anywhere."

She pouts not liking his teasing.

Sugaya smiles "Found it!" He tears the page out and gives it to her "Here. Think of it as a gift." He winks

Rinka tilts her head then looks at the page before blushing slightly "Really Sugaya…"

He laughs "Yup! What do you think though?"

She looks at it again and smiles before letting herself laugh slightly "Its accurate like always! Sugaya you're an amazing artist! But must you draw me and Ryuu?"

He nods "Yup! It's fun! And by it's accurate~? You mean this's happened??"

She looks at him then back at the drawing looking at the details. It's her and Ryuu in a field. Ryuu's holding out a flower for her with a soft blush. Rinka's blushing more reaching for it. Her pigtails blowing gently and Ryuu's bangs blowing but still cover his eyes.

Sugaya smiles pokes her shoulders "Hello? You still here???"

She blushes snapping back into reality "Yea sorry… this just brought back a certain memory. Did you just make this up? Or…?"

Sugaya shrugs "It just seems like something dorky Chiba would do."

Rinka tenses "O-oh!"

Sugaya "Wait… did he actually…?"

"Home room starts soon. We should go to class."

Sugaya laughs as they go back "Holy shit!! He did?!"

Rinka looks away and speeds up "Shut up."

Sugaya punches her arm "You and Chiba are both nerds and totally deserve each other! You're a total tsundere Hayami."

She doesn't respond and pouts looking at the drawing again not paying attention to anything else.

They get outside the classroom when Sugaya stops her

Sugaya holds a finger to his lips "Don't tell Chiba. He'd totally kill me."

Rinka nods "Deal."

They go inside and Rinka's holding the drawing close enough to herself no one can see it. Ryuu looks at them confused.

 _'Not sure what happened but she seems alright now?'_

Skip to 3rd

Ryuu's sitting on floor writing the financial data slide "Rin. What was that about earlier? With Sugaya??"

Rinka shrugs "He just needed a girls input on something and didn't want to ask Rio."

Ryuu tilts his head "Hm??"

Rinka waves it off "So what are the numbers for this slide??"

Ryuu frowns "Well the annual salary is $83,000 and $6,917 a month. Housing is $2,900, Property insurance is $42 a month, and her public transportation fee is $75 a month." He clicks too the Balance Sheet "Then there's this… this was an absolute pain. Regular Assets are Bora Checking, $4,000, and Personal Property, also $4,000. The Wealth-Building Assets are house value at $450,000, bank America savings $8,000, and 401k, $15,000. The Liabilities are Home loan $400,000 and credit cards $3,000. Total Assets: $481,000. Total Liabilities: $403,000. Net Worth: $78,000."

Rinka nods "Alright. Did you finish the last one?"

Ryuu "I will I will. I'll finish this period so in English you can work on yours."

She nods and Ryuu starts mumbling numbers and why going to the gym is even needed when you can just parkour on a mountain or building.

Rinka sits on one of the tree branches higher up on her phone.

After awhile.

Ryuu groans "Okay. Gym membership at Planet Fitness. She has a classic membership over PF Black Card. It's $10 a month and $120 a year. Start fee is $20 and annual fee is $39. Benefits are unlimited access to Home Club, whatever that is, free fitness training, doesn't really make sense cause your paying to train there, and free WiFi which is important."

Rinka laughs slightly "That was fast?"

"I checked gyms near where she lives. This one was the first that showed up."

Rinka smiles "That's fair."

He leans back looking up at her confused.

"You're… really beautiful."

Rinka blushes deeply hiding from his view making him smile.

In distance Nagisa _"KARMA!!! NAKAMURA!!! NOOOOO!!!_

Ryuu "……think Nagisa's gonna be cross dressing again?"

Rinka nods "Probably. Also catch."

Ryuu "Catch wha-"

Rinka jumps out of the tree and he catches her bridal style.

Ryuu sighs "Really Rin?"

She smiles softly then hears camera clicks and see their gossip loving teacher.

"Korosensei?!"

"Nufufufu! Very interesting! Let's just."

He changes the snipers clothes at mach speed. Rinka's in a white wedding dress and Ryuu's in a white tux. Both blush deeply and Ryuu sets her down.

"Korosensei!!!!"

Korosensei snickers "How about this?"

They look down seeing they swapped outfits. Rinka laughs and Ryuu blushes.

Ryuu "Wha?! Korosensei!!!"

Rinka keeps laughing "Never thought I'd see you of all people in a dress!"

Ryuu glares at her "Don't say it like I had a choice!!"

She covers her mouth attempting to hide her smile.

Korosensei "Nufufufu!! Oh what about this instead then!!!"

He switches them into their school uniforms but Ryuu's in the skirt and Rinka's in the pants.

Ryuu blushes more "Korosensei!!!!!! Rin stop laughing!!!!"

Korosensei disappears at Mach speed before Ryuu has enough to shoot.

Rinka smirks looking at him "Ryuu in a dress _and_ a skirt?! Never thought I'd see that? Especially not within seconds of each other!"

He blushes deeply "Can we just switch back! This's really short!"

She smirks "But you look so cute~"

Ryuu "Rin I will literally pay you to switch me back."

She crosses her arms and leans against a tree "Nah. I'm heading back to class. See ya there~"

Ryuu grabs her arm stopping her. He makes sure not to grab her to hard to avoid triggering any memories.

"Rin. Either we trade back or I'll tell Karma about how you really reacted during Korosensei's test of courage."

Her cheeks go red "Fine fine! Blackmail really?"

"Yup."

She pouts "And how do we switch exactly? Korosensei changed us at Mach speed. I'd suggest going to the locker rooms but then there's the class."

Ryuu shrugs "Could just turn around or go to the bushes or something."

Rinka nods "True. Don't look. I will literally kill you."

They switch back into their normal clothes and Rinka notices his blush.

She smirks "You're adorable in a skirt."

"Rin. If you ever tell anyone I will actually kill someone."

She giggles as they make their way back to class with the laptop.

End chapter

 _Anyone actually know what Rinka decides to do?? And either snipers sniping radius?? What's their limits??? Imma just say Ryuu is 15 tops and Rinka 13 tops because we know he can snipe from farther. Next chapter should hopefully be the end of this project. I'm not doing them practice presenting or actually presenting because honestly I'm done with numbers. Also love how every title for this project is "project" but slightly different._

 _I'll also be deleting that protest AN after the protest. And the hiatus AN I'm deleting once I double the chapters. Like it was chapter 25 so when I post my 50'th update on here I'll delete it._

 _@Frostfur12345 Gotta love Sugaya being a piece of shit:)!! Who knows what directions we're going. Part of me says kill or part is like "Korosensei has done nothing wrong in his life"_

 _@XoMidnightXo This's pretty much all we've been learning for the last two years and it's a literally nightmare. My friend is constantly do that or moving my bangs it's annoying. Also not to side with your friends but that seems kinda cute. As for them turning Korosensei human. I wonder how they'd all react to seeing his human face for the first time. Definitely would need a lot of them working on it. ChibaSuga… I haven't thought about that. If I did ship Ryuu with a guy it'd be Sugaya. Not that Ryuu would admit if he had to pick a dude he'd pick him. [headcanon that if any of the guys were asked to pick a guy in their class they'd say Isogai]._

 _@Sabert00thsa Korosensei died in the anime tho??? Have him like come back and be like "ayyy guess who ain't dead!!!" I won't have him actually say that I'm just typing this at school with my school mindset which is basically that._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 based on reviews so far I think the story will continue into their high school lives. I'm glad you love this story. It makes me happy_

 _@Emichi21 I'm glad your days great. Thx!! The one to go under the snow like a mole is Hazama. Idk why but she was the first person to come to mind cause she likes scaring people. I'll probably do Christmas but put an AN ahead in case. Snow again. Snowball fight would be war. Itona, Ritsu, and Yoshida made guns that can shoot snow and the snipers are out for each other. One shot the other in the face and is terrified now. Everyone is questioning how Karma is practically teleporting to put snow in their shirts. Sleepover at Karma's and it was Rio's idea and she threw him under the bus saying his house would be best and Karma just gives up because Rio would bring everyone there anyway. Karma and Rio also hang up mistletoe for comic relief an_ _d try to get as many people as they can. There would be so so SO much fluff and probably some trying to find embarrassing things about Karma and failing because Karma's just Karma. Trip should be great!! Aside from 5 hour flight between my brother and a few thousand foot drop when I'm borderline scared of heights…… And my favorite colors blue too. It's calming and is linked to a lot of good times from when I was a kid. *is still a kid* I'm actually dyeing my hair a dark blue pretty soon!_

 _@Rasamatas Big oof!!!_


	40. End Project

Chapter 40

English class

The snipers are with Sugaya, Rio, Mimura, Fuwa, Okajima, and Kurahashi.

Ryuu sits on a rock drawing in the snow with a stick.

Kurahashi "Chiba?"

"Hm?"

"You look like a little kid."

Ryuu frowns and the others laugh.

Ryuu "I don't have anything else to do okay. And how does drawing in the snow make me look like a kid?"

Rinka throws a snowball at him "Shut up. You know you act like a kid all the time."

Mimura smirks "She just puts you on blast!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Oh shut up. And Rin finish your slides."

She nods "I just need financial advice."

Ryuu smiles softly "Okay."

Sugaya "Soft boi!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Am not."

They keep arguing and Rinka reads over her slides.

 _'401k is a retirement plan offered by employer, can't withdraw money until retirement age, advantages: convenient, pre-tax contributions, and portable, disadvantages: structure flaws, long term, administrative cost. Alright this slides good.'_

She sighs clicking next _'Next was Mutual funds. Goal: retire age 65, 10% of check goes into 401k._ _Mutual funds are professionally investment pools and are associated with a 401k as an investment fund. Advantages: incorporate diversification of money, a chance to acquire higher rates of return after some time, and the opportunity to choose different funds you might want.'_

Rinka bites her lip starting the next slide ignore the others arguing still.

Rinka taps her finger on the laptop _'Let's see… financial advice or a 25 year old… Save up reasonable amount of money each month that's a no brainer. Direct deposit 5% into CD and 10% into 401k. Pay bills on time since overdue fees add up fast. What else… Don't buy unnecessary things? Need one more thing… Be careful with investing? That works.'_

She checks the time. 10 till end of class. Sighing she looks over to Ryuu who by now has given up dealing with Sugaya and the others.

Kurahashi "Chiba you're quite expressive in small groups?"

He shrugs "I don't like big crowds."

Fuwa "Emo."

"Otaku."

"Touché."

Okajima "It's almost time for Karasuma-sensei's class."

"We should all head back."

They go back and by then it's time to change into pe clothes.

Boys locker room

Mimura sees a mark on Ryuu's side as he hangs up his shirt and smirks raising an eyebrow "Chiba what's that mark?"

Ryuu "Hm?"

Mimura points to his side "That."

Ryuu looks at his side "Bruise from sparing with Sugaya yesterday."

Mimura frowns "Of course…"

Sugaya smirks "You had it coming."

Okajima "For a split second I thought it was a hickey."

Ryuu blushes pulling his shirt on "Can you stop being a pervert and please stop looking at me like that."

They finish changing and head out to the field.

Karasuma "Alright. It's starting to get cold which mean your targets deadline is getting closer. Your training will remain the same as you need to study for finals. Of course you will continue training over winter break I hope."

Okano "Absolutely sensei!!"

Karasuma sighs "Everyone. Not just Okano."

Everyone "Yes…"

Karasuma's vain pops "Weak! Everyone give me your weapons! You're doing hand to hand combat today!"

Everyone groans handing in their guns and knives.

Karasuma "All of them."

A few turn in a few more.

Karasuma looks at them.

The last few sigh handing in one last knife.

Karasuma "Okay! Partner up. Boy boy pairs and girl girl pairs this time. Karma! You're with me."

Karma smirks "Okay~"

Sugaya "Oi Chiba. Let's go."

Ryuu nods taking a fighting stance.

Rio "Rinka? Spare?"

Rinka nods also taking a stance.

Both pairs are fairly close and away from majority of the class.

Between hits Rio and Rinka are talking.

Rio "Do you think I can convince Chiba to wear a cosplay Karma and I bought?"

Rinka dodges "Why."

Rio "Cause it'd be funny."

"You probably couldn't. Ryuu will refuse to cross dress."

Rio sighs continuing to spare. She blocks Rinka's hit then raises her arm.

Rinka tenses and her eyes fill with fear seeing a glimpse of her father about to hit her. Terrified she pushes Rio away before collapsing on the ground holding herself.

Rio "Rinka…? Rinka what's wrong?! Karasuma-sensei!!"

Karasuma looks over and sees Rinka shaking on the floor scared. Everyone stops fighting.

Ryuu's bloodlust spikes as he grabs Rio "What did you do."

Rio freezes "I- I don't know!"

Karasuma "Chiba! Not the time!"

Karasuma reaches for Rinka but she slaps him away

Rinka screams "Stay away!!"

Ryuu lets Rio go and kneels beside Rinka

"Rin. Rin it's me… What's happening?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Rinka looks at the floor shaking

Ryuu puts his hand behind his back and motions for everyone to leave.

Karasuma "Chiba I'm afraid I can't do that."

Ryuu "Karasuma-sensei. Please. Just… trust me…"

He sighs and follows the rest of the class into the mountain to do parkour instead.

Rio glances back at the snipers before leaving "Its worse than I thought…"

Yada "What is?"

Karma sighs "Isn't it obvious. She's talking about Hayami's past. Hayami and Chiba never let their true emotions show. Chiba got seriously angry when he saw her and I know you all felt his bloodlust spiking. As soon as Nakamura stopped Hayami from being able to attack and went on offense I think Hayami saw something from her past. One of the things Zaraki was charged with was child abuse remember."

Everyone's silent for a moment.

"His grip when he grabbed me and stronger than Karma's… and his voice was more terrifying more Korosensei's when he goes pitch black… I felt his bloodlust suffocating me."

Karma "He'll do anything for her."

"Yeah but do you think Chiba will be able to calm her? He isn't exactly the most caring?"

Okajima nods "You guys don't see Chiba when he lowers his guard."

Mimura "When he actually shows his caring side."

Sugaya "If anyone can help her right now… it's him. He was with her at the trial."

Karasuma nods "That's true."

Meanwhile the snipers

Rinka's holding her head "Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop."

Ryuu's bloodlust has faded and his voice is quiet and calming "Rin. Please. Take a deep breath."

It's shaky but she does

Ryuu "Open your eyes Rin. It's okay. He's gone. I swear. He's gone. It's just me."

She opens her eyes seeing his bangs pinned to the side and his red eyes filled with worry.

Ryuu holds out his hand "It's okay Rin. It's alright now. He's gone. He won't hurt you anymore."

She hesitates taking his hand "I'm- he- it hurt- gone- still- still trapped- I- I'm-"

He slowly scoots closer "You're free Rin. He won't hurt you. He's gone. It's all over Rin. He can't hurt you."

She takes a deep breath attempting to calm her nerves before Ryuu has to even her pulse.

She manages to calm herself and looks at him "It happened again… didn't it…"

Ryuu pulls her into a hug "It's not your fault Rin. We'll get through this. I'm here for you."

She clings him "What happened to the class…"

"Parkour. Also in case you're wondering? No. You didn't hurt Nakamura."

"Did I hurt anyone else…"

"No."

She nods "Good… did I hurt you…?"

"It hurts seeing you like this…"

"Did I attack you."

"No. You didn't."

"Good…"

She calms down come and lets go rubbing her eyes

Ryuu "You okay now?"

She nods "I'm fine."

He smiles forcefully moving his bangs back into his face "Alright. Wanna go back to class?"

She nods.

Ryuu has Ritsu talk to Karasuma.

Karasuma "Guess Chiba was able to calm her."

"Probably with bitch-sensei's teachings??"

Sugaya sighs "It's hard to tease them whenever we really found out when _that_ happened…"

Rio "But you can tell that teasing them actually helps in a way?"

Mimura nods "Yeah? I guess… If we accidentally said anything about _that_ when teasing them Hayami wouldn't really flinch. She'd just roll her eyes and all us idiots."

"Well you guys are idiots."

"Hey!!"

"Shut up the snipers are on their way back."

After a moment the snipers return both appearing normal.

Karasuma "Chiba. Hayami."

Rinka bows nervously "I'm sorry I caused everyone trouble…"

"Hayami don't apologize!"

"You idiot!!"

"You have nothing to apologize for!!!"

She looks up confused as her classmates show affection in their own ways.

Ryuu puts his hand on her shoulder "See Rin. We all care about you. It's not your fault."

She smiles fondly _'No one has ever cared… here… everyone cares… everyone was worried… they don't even really know what happened either… they only know some of his charges…'_ "Thank you… everyone…"

Rio pulls her into a hug "Rinkaaaaa!!!! I'm so sorry!!!!!"

Rinka "Rio… it's okay… it's not your fault… and your crushing me…"

Rio smirks "And you're crushing on Chiba~"

Rinka blushes "Rio!!"

Rio smiles letting go "Had to make sure you're okay…"

Rinka pouts "Stupid…"

"Tsundere Hayami's back!!!"

"So normal Hayami?"

Rinka rolls her eyes "I'm not a tsundere."

Ryuu "Bet."

She glares at him "Shut up Emo."

He shrugs.

Karasuma sighs "Class isn't over yet." _'They sure bounce back rather fast…'_

End chapter

 _SHITTY FINISH FOR RESEARCH PART OF PROJECT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I'LL FIX THAT LATER!!!! I AM JUST DONE WITH THAT RESEARCH!!!! I WROTE THAT PART WHEN A GROUP WAS PRESENTING!!!!!_

 _Who's ready for winter arc?!?!?! I needed to add some pain before I do a shit ton of fluff. Gotta keep it balanced my dudes~ I originally planned something else but decided against it because it like u couldn't think of a way to climb out of that hole easily. Next chapter we'll be getting into winter and stuff._

 _Also I leave for my trip Wednesday and don't really know what's gonna be going on. I'll try updating fast still but it might not be as fast. I hope to have another chapter up before I leave._

 _@XoMidnightXo That's valid_


	41. Yachi

Chapter 41

After school

Ryuu "Rin… You sure you're alright?"

Rinka nods "I'm okay. For real. I haven't been getting these episodes as much… it's only about once a week… nightmares… they've been getting better I guess… I haven't had one since that night on the island."

He bites his lip "That's definitely an improvement."

They keep walking and get to where they part ways

Ryuu "Hey Rin? Can I walk you home?"

Rinka "But you live that way?"

Ryuu nods "Well aware of that. That doesn't answer my question though."

Rinka bites her lip "I don't want to inconvenience you. I'm okay. Really."

Ryuu smiles taking her hand "If it's okay with you I'd like to walk you home."

Rinka smiles slightly then nods "Okay…"

They start walking towards Rinka's

Rinka chews her lip nervously as they get in front of her house "Oh no…"

Ryuu "What?"

"Mom's home early."

Ryuu smiles "Then lets greet her? It's okay."

She nods opening the door "I'm home."

Yachi in other room "Rinka you're early? Figured you'd be out late again?"

She laughs slightly going over there with Ryuu who's subtly looks around the house. All traces of _him_ are gone.

Yachi smiles "You brought a guest! Hi! I'm Rinka's mother! You can just call me Yachi."

Ryuu smiles shaking her hand "Chiba Ryūnosuke. Glad to meet you Yachi."

Yachi lights up "So you're Chiba! Rinka's told me about you!"

He blushes softly "R-really?"

Rinka "Mom…"

She smiles fondly "Oh don't worry Rinka. I won't embarrass you in front of your boyfriend."

Rinka blushes more and Ryuu smiles innocently.

Rinka pouts visibly embarrassed "We'll be in my room studying."

Yachi nods "Alright. Have fun. It's so nice to finally have met you Chiba. I've heard great things."

He smiles as Rinka pulls him away "Likewise."

Rinka drags him into her room and leans against the door covering her face.

Ryuu looks around "Cool room."

She blushes deeply realizing the situation. Her walls have a pictures of E-3 hanging up, her vanity has some makeup organized in the corner, there's lot of hair ties by her brush, her closet's half open revealing a few dresses, the bed is made with pinkish sheets, the plush seal he won her is laying beside her pillows, and the light up music note is on her nightstand beside her clock.

Rinka "I regret this… you weren't supposed to see this side of me…"

Ryuu smiles softly "Rin. Look at me."

She looks up nervously

Ryuu "I like all sides of you. Even the ones you try to keep hidden. Even this side. It's cute. Also you kept the seal?"

She blushes and punches him "Of course I did stupid!"

"Tsundere~"

She crosses her arms setting her school bag down and he sets his down too.

Rinka hugs the seal hiding her red cheeks "You better not tell Rio or anyone else…"

He nods "I know I know. Secrets safe with me Rin~"

She rolls her eyes taking her pigtails out. Ryuu's heart nearly stops when she does.

Rinka "Ryuu?"

He covers his face and looks away _"Be still my heart…"_

"What?"

"Nothing!"

They sit in silence studying for awhile.

Yachi knocks on the door "Rinka, Chiba, I made food if you're hungry."

"Alright Mom. Thanks. We'll be out in a sec."

Yachi nods looking between them before leaving.

Rinka lowers her voice "You can't tell her I had an episode today. I don't want to worry her. And nothing about assassination or _him_ in general."

Ryuu nods "Alright."

They go downstairs

Yachi sets out their plates "Here you go."

Ryuu smiles "Thank you."

Rinka "Thanks."

They sit down and start eating.

Yachi "So Chiba? Rinka tells me you have siblings?"

He nods "Yeah. Two sister and a brother. My older sister and I usually take care of the younger two."

"Parents travel?"

"Yeah. I think Dad went to Europe and Mom to Canada?"

Yachi raises her eyebrows "Oh! What do they do?"

"Dad works on designing different architectures around the world. He hasn't told me much about his latest project but he said it's huge."

Rinka "Ryuu also plans to go into architecture."

He nods "Yeah." He laughs lightly "My mom wasn't too happy about that at first? She wanted me to go into the business part like she did."

Yachi laughs "She's a businesswoman?"

Ryuu smiles slightly "Yeah. She organizes the deals and decided which projects my dad will work on."

Yachi "That sounds wonderful. What about your siblings?"

Rinka smirks as he rubs his neck.

Ryuu "Well my older sister Rukia is 17 and a second year at Kunugigaoka high. My brother Tadashi is 13 and goes to Kunugigaoka with us. He's a first year though. And my little sister Senna is 6 and a first year at the elementary down the street from the school."

Yachi "You must have a busy house!"

He nods "Yeah. Definitely."

"Any hobbies??"

Ryuu thinks for a second "Video games and drawing are pretty fun."

"And shooting?? Rinka tells me you two like going to the shooting range?"

Ryuu smiles "I really like shooting. I just don't usually mention it first time meeting someone… never know how they'd react ya know?"

She nods "I get it. How long have you been shooting though?"

He blushes slightly "I've been playing shooter games since I was a kid… but really started shooting for real this year. Rin's a great partner."

Rinka "You have better aim."

"Barely!"

They smile slightly finishing eating.

Yachi's about to take their plates.

Ryuu "I got it? As a thank you for the meal."

Yachi "Oh no? You're our guest!"

Ryuu smiles politely "I actually like cleaning. Me and Nee-san do most of the chores."

He calmly collects their plates and Yachi's impressed.

Yachi "Rinka you didn't mention he was such an ikeman?"

Rinka smiles softly "He's a lot of things. An ikeman is definitely one of thing… he never crosses any lines. He knows when to pry and when not to. Ryuu's just amazing."

Ryuu smiles softly overhearing as he does the dishes _'I'm no Isogai but…'_

After he finishes he goes over to them. Rinka's blushing softly as her mother pokes her

Rinka "Mom… please shut up before he overhears……"

Yachi smiles and looks at Ryuu "Hello Chiba. Thank you so much for helping out."

He shakes his head "It's no big deal. I like helping out when I can."

Rinka tenses "How long have you been standing there?!"

He smirks and shrugs "Who knows."

She pouts hanging her head "Stupid Ryuu."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Tsundere. Anyway I should head back home before Nee-san does anything stupid. Thank you so much for having me. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience?"

Yachi "You're welcome here anytime Chiba. Do you need a ride home?"

Ryuu "Thanks but I'll walk. I have to stop somewhere on the way."

"Alright. Bye Chiba."

Rinka "Don't forget your bag."

Ryuu "Right!"

They go back to Rinka's room to get his bag.

Ryuu kisses her forehead "You're adorable Rin. And your mom is really nice."

Rinka blushes softly shoving him out of her room "Idiot."

He smiles "Bye Rin. See ya at school."

Ryuu waves bye to both of them before leaving. After getting halfway down the street he parkour's the rest of the way home.

End chapter

 _I don't think I ever actually said what Chiba's parents jobs are? Just business and work. His dad is now an architect which is why he wants to be one too. Anyone know what Hayami becomes? If not any suggestions? Should snipers go to different high schools or the same? School(s) will probably be from different animes tbh. I have an end for the story in mind but that's not gonna be posted for awhile since we gonna go into high school lives with or without Korosensei._

 _Also let's hope I don't get suspended~ If you wanna see just how I looked check my instagram tomorrow. Will either post picture or make it my profile pictures. Face will of course be blocked (insta: ship-the-ships-I-ship)_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Big oof!! I wasn't exactly sure what would happen if Chiba showed his aggressive side. Honestly my goal writing that was to have you feel what Nakamura felt. It's a good thing she couldn't see the bloodlust his eyes and he didn't have his weapons though._

 _@Emichi21 winter will definitely be something. Including them figuring out their futures. Chiba we know becomes an architect and I think Hayami works with him in the future but I might have just read to many fanfics. Good luck with the drawing! My vote for the others would definitely be Sugaya and Rio. They're both amazing shittheads it's great. I've been updating a lot so don't sweat it. I really do enjoy your reviews since you talk about a lot of stuff including art and just other questions in general. I still have a long way to go for writing but I try my best to be proper but laid back. Have a nice day (or rather nice days)!! As for only ONE favorite character? You are eviler than I am. While the main characters are great (obviously) I always go for the background characters. Favorite favorite would probably be Chiba. I relate to his canon character most (quiet, business like, bangs cover face, smarter than people realize, etc). He also just overall a fun character to write! Second favorite is Hayami for similar reasons and cause she's an adorable tsundere. Third favorite Sugaya. We don't know much about his canon character other than he loves drawing and isn't necessarily the smartest in his class. He's also a piece of shit and I love it._

 _@Frostfur12345 Don't know why but "bet" just has big dick energy and it's funny. Like "You physically can't do that" "Big bet" *does it*. Also glad you love the plot line!!_


	42. Going to Sugaya’s

Chapter 42

Next day at school during break.

Sugaya "Hayami? Why has Chiba been more emo than usual all day?"

Rinka smirks "His older sister is having friends today and they're spending the night. Apparently Ryuu isn't too fond of them."

Ryuu just continues sulking "They're annoying… They have absolutely no respect for me or personally space… ughhhhhhh…"

Sugaya smirks "Is it the same that tried dress you up when I skyped you awhile back?"

"yup… I think I'll just stay on the campus tonight…"

Sugaya deadpans "Just hide out at Hayami's."

Rinka blushes "My mother will get a lot of ideas."

Ryuu sighs then smiles at Sugaya "Sugaya! My amazing friend who've I've known since second year!"

Sugaya puts a hand over his mouth "Stopping you right there."

Ryuu moves his hand "Look. These are my options right now. Climb threw window and barricade all ways to and from my room, the classroom, you, or Sakura."

Rinka "Why not go to Sakura's??"

Ryuu looks at her "Rin. You've met Sakura. She's not much better than Nee-san's friends!!"

Sugaya sighs "Fine… Hayami you good with me stealing your boyfriend?"

Rinka "You'd return him in 20 minutes."

"Hey!!!!"

The two laugh for a moment agreeing Sugaya would

Ryuu "Rin you should come too?"

Sugaya "Don't I get a say in this?!"

Rinka smirks "You know? Just to piss off Sugaya okay."

Sugaya "Do I get a say in this?!"

Ryuu smiles "Nope!"

After school

Sugaya sulks with the snipers beside him as they turn onto his street.

Sugaya "Why did I agree to this……"

Ryuu "I have nowhere to go."

Rinka "I just don't want to go home just yet."

Sugaya sighs "At least my parents and sister are at my cousins wedding so they won't know…"

Ryuu smiles as Sugaya unlocks the door

Ryuu "Your sisters pretty chill. Except for when she got mad when you ate her food?"

Sugaya sulks shutting the door behind them "Don't remind me."

Rinka tilts her head "You've come over before??"

Ryuu nods "A couple times. If Nee-san brings her friends I sometimes break into Sugaya's room to annoy the shit outta him."

Sugaya "And he succeeds. Hayami how the hell do you put up with his bullshit."

She shrugs "I mean he puts up with me somehow."

Ryuu rolls his eyes laying down on the couch "I'm amazing excuse you."

Sugaya and Rinka just look at each other.

Rinka sighs leaning over Ryuu "Stupid idiot."

He rolls his eyes "Tsundere."

Sugaya groans "Stop flirting all the time. Imma get something. Don't destroy anything…"

"No promises!"

He sighs going to his room.

Ryuu gets up and looks at Rinka who's looking around the room taking down her pigtails

Ryuu "Rin?"

She looks over to him "Hm?"

He blushes softly looking away "shit you made me forget…"

"Ryuu you good?"

"Mhmm!"

Sugaya comes back holding his laptop confused "Hayami did you break him?"

She shrugs "All I did was take my hair down?"

Sugaya face palms "So yes? Hayami he breaks every time doesn't he. Hell Nakamura sent him-"

Ryuu throws a pillow at him "Shut up! I was caught off guard okay!"

Sugaya smirks "No. You just always shut down when Hayami has her hair down."

Ryuu blushes again as Rinka laughs

Rinka "Guess I should leave my hair down then?"

Sugaya "Chiba will actually break."

Ryuu "Hey!!"

Rinka rolls her eyes and Sugaya throws himself onto the other couch in the corner.

Sugaya "I mean we all know I'm not wrong. Hayami breaks when you do that thing with your bangs."

Rinka crosses her arms "Not true!"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Mhmmm. Sure. Okay."

"Oh shut up. What do you know."

He smirks "Mimura's directers eye, Okajima's perverted instincts, and my attention to detail? I know a lot more than you think. Plus I know Chiba's password on his phone."

Rinka raises an eyebrow at the last thing "Fair point." _'I mean Ryuu's password is really easy. I also have my finger print which he doesn't know about.'_

Ryuu shrugs "Makes sense. Mimura sees everything and- Wait you know my what?!"

Sugaya "Dude. You've had the same password since last year and it's really easy. Plus I have my finger print on there."

Ryuu's vain pops annoyed "You bastard!!! That explains so much!! I'm deleting it and changing my password where's my phone?!"

Rinka scrolls through his phone "Ryuu you have like nothing on your phone."

He blushes taking it back "When did you even get that and how'd you unlock it?"

She shrugs "Easy password. Plus finger print. Awhile ago when we accidentally swapped phones I put it on. I saw you put yours on mine so you really can't tell me anything."

"…Fair point."

Sugaya rolls his eyes "Weirdos."

Ryuu shrugs "Eh."

The three decide to play a game. Well Rinka and Sugaya are playing.

Ryuu ends up braiding Rinka's hair while shes playing but she's so focused on destroying Sugaya she doesn't notice.

Sugaya "Hayami that's cheating!!!"

Rinka smirks going on for the kill "GG?"

Sugaya frowns pointing to Ryuu "Did you teach her that."

Ryuu smirks finishing the small braids "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

Rinka smirks bumping his arm then reaches to her hair "Ryuu did you seriously braid my hair??"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Not bad. Was not expecting that."

Ryuu shrugs "It's a habit okay."

"Senna?"

He nods "Senna…"

Sugaya "Right you do your little sisters hair a lot."

He nods "Yea… Sometimes I'll start messing with Rin's hair too since she doesn't move."

Rinka "I wasn't paying attention this time. And I'm just used to it by now."

Sugaya "So anytime Hayami has something done to her hair other than pigtails?"

Rinka points back "Him. I never do anything to my other than pigtails or maybe a ponytail."

Ryuu smiles softly _"It's still cute…"_

Sugaya heard but Rinka didn't surprisingly.

Sugaya "What was that Chiba?! Care to repeat that louder?!"

Ryuu throws a pillow at him "Oh shut up Sugaya."

Rinka tilts her head confused "Huh?"

Sugaya smirks "Chiba's just an idiot."

"Yeah definitely."

"Gee thanks… Somehow you two are the ones I trust most?!"

Sugaya smirks "You know you love us!"

Ryuu forces a smile "I hate you."

Sugaya notices the blush on both snipers ears knowing damn well what's going through their heads when he said love.

Sugaya makes a heart with his hands "I hate me too!"

Rinka smirks "Ship it."

Ryuu "Wha?! Rin!!! You're the last person who should be saying that!!!"

Sugaya throws his arm around Ryuu "Hayami imma steal your man then~"

Ryuu "This's why you have gay in your name."

Sugaya rolls his eyes letting go and collapsing in the corner again "I'm not gay. I'm bi there's a difference."

Rinka raises an eyebrow "You're bi??"

Sugaya nods "Did I not mention this?"

She shakes her head "Nope but saw it coming."

Ryuu "She's a got a point. I mean last year you'd always-"

Sugaya blushes "Chiba if you finish that I swear. I will tell Hayami _that_."

Ryuu covers his face "Fine!"

Rinka "…I'm so confused"

Both boys wave it off

"You don't want to know."

"It's really dumb."

She shrugs "Boys are weird"

Sugaya laughs awkwardly going back to his computer to sketch something.

Ryuu plays with his bangs with a wobbly expression.

Rinka looks at them confused _'They have a history. Ryuu hasn't told me much about second year when they had clas together? I know they were friends. I remember running into together a few times… What exactly is there past?'_

Rinka "Ryuu?"

He tenses dropping his bangs "Y-Yeah?"

She smirks "Can I do your hair?"

He blushes deeply as Sugaya smirks too

Ryuu becomes visibly flustered "Well I um- I mean- It's just that-"

Sugaya "Yeah Chiba. Let her do your hair. Should be entertaining. I mean it's just us."

Rinka "We've both seen your eyes so you don't have to worry about that."

Sugaya "You know I did?"

Rinka smiles "I can tell he trusts you. I figured he would on the trip to avoid showing Mimura or Okajima."

Ryuu sighs shaking his head "Can you blame me? Mimura would record it and show the class and Okajima would freak."

Sugaya "Yeah no shit. But you should let Hayami do your hair. This's gonna be funny."

Ryuu blushes and pouts "I'm not getting out of this…"

Rinka smirks "Sugaya how stupid?"

Sugaya smirks "Extremely!"

Ryuu tenses when she touches his hair "please don't do anything…"

Rinka knee exactly what he meant by that and nods "Okay~"

Ryuu cringes when she moves one side of his bangs.

Sugaya keeps his shit eating grin _'Does Hayami know??'_

Ryuu gets the message and makes an X with his fingers _'I hope not…'_

He blushes softly feeling her tying one part of his hair and move to the other side.

Rinka "You already looks stupid."

Ryuu rolls his now completely exposed eyes "I still feel weird having my bangs outta my face…"

Sugaya smirks "You're a lot easier to read with your eyes shown."

Ryuu heats up covering his eyes with his hand "Shut up…"

Ryuu yawns feeling tired as Rinka continues messing with his hair.

Rinka notices his soft blush and guard dropping and leans to his ear whispering _"I know~"_

Ryuu blushes deeply covering his ear "Will you stop that!!"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow eyebrow at the couple. Ryuu's hair is in two stupid high pigtails, he's covering his ear, holding his side, blushing deeply, and looking extremely nervous. Rinka's hair is down and she's smirking with her arms crossed.

Sugaya "What the fucken fuck… Well Chiba you're totally a bottom."

Ryuu turns completely red "Sugaya!!!!"

Sugaya shrugs smirking "Am I wrong?"

Both "Sugaya!!!!!!!!"

Sugaya rolls his eyes "Hard to take you seriously when you have your hair like that Chiba. And Hayami you look like you're ready to slit my throat."

Rinka "I am."

Ryuu takes his hair down pulling it back in his face "Bastard!!"

Sugaya snickers "Reverse card."

"Trap card."

"Counter."

Rinka "You both are nerds…"

Ryuu shrugs "Hey he starts it!"

"But you continue it."

"Got a point."

Ryuu crosses his arms annoyed "Oh shut up."

Rinka rolls her eyes pulling out her phone "I should get going."

Sugaya "Alright."

Ryuu "Mkay…"

Rinka grabs her school bag "See ya."

Both boys wave bye as she leaves.

Ryuu smiles stupidly touching his hair "That girl…"

Sugaya starts laughing "Dumbass!!"

Ryuu "Sugaya did you tell her?!"

Sugaya holds up his hands "Nope!!"

"The only other person who coulda known is Nee-san…"

Sugaya smirks "It's still funny. I saw that look~ you were trying so hard not to let her know you enjoyed that!"

Ryuu blushes looking away "I don't enjoy people playing with my hair. It just makes me really tired okay…"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Oh really~ And when she whispered in your ear? What she say?"

Ryuu pouts "That she knows… You know how I am about people being that close! And… when Rin's that close…"

"You wanna kiss her."

Ryuu chews on his lip "Shut up…"

Sugaya laughs punching him "Dude you've got it so bad!!"

Ryuu sighs laying down with his on Sugaya's laptop "Shut up…"

Sugaya frowns "Are you a cat. What you gonna start purring?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "I'm not a cat. I just like annoying you."

Sugaya pokes him between the eyes "I don't see what Hayami sees in you… You're extremely annoying once you warm up to someone."

He smiles "Cause me and Rin are both like that. She's actually starting to warm up to you and somewhat Mimura. Okajima she's still iffy on."

Sugaya "Understandable. I'm surprised she's warming up to me though? Didn't exactly make the best first impressions?"

Ryuu sighs "Was it when her and Okano kicked the balm towards us during lunch last year?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah you?"

"First year Nakamura's club and mine often interacted. Nakamura dragged Rin there a few times to work on projects. I never actually talked to her but I did occasionally talk to Nakamura about music. A lots changed during middle school…"

Sugaya nods "No kidding… I mean just look at so far this school year alone? You've changed a lot Chiba…"

He smiles softly playing with his bangs "I know… Thanks to you I started talking to Mimura and Okajima. Karasuma giving us this seemingly impossible mission and giving us guns let me actually get close to Rin… Hell I used to panic when we became partners. First time she hit bullseye something happened… I saw her smile for the first time…" he covers his smile with his hand "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Sugaya nods messing up his hair "Yup but continue. You never actually tell me what happens when you two practice?"

Ryuu "We actually practice and sharpen our skills. But… that first time she hit the mark exactly… her amazed smile… the way her eyes showed a hint of pride… she turned to me asking if I saw… The excitement in her voice when she did…"

He feels a familiar butterfly in his stomach thinking about it and Sugaya smiles knowing this's the best answers he's getting from him.

Sugaya "That's when you started to have a crush?"

Ryuu bites his lip "That's when I realized there's something different about her. And… Sugaya… I didn't really… realize… how I actually felt about her until… the school trip to Kyoto…"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "What made you realize it then~"

Ryuu blushes "Can we not talk about this anymore!"

Sugaya pokes his side "Nah I wanna know now. Also keep in mind the position you're in right now."

Ryuu freezes "Sugaya. Don't you dare."

Sugaya smirks holding his hand above Ryuu's stomach "Tell me."

Ryuu gulps covering himself "Let's be reasonable right now? We can just stop and no one gets hurt. Right?"

Sugaya smirks "How about we make a deal~ If you can beat me in a game then I'll let it go. If I win you tell me about what happened in Kyoto."

Ryuu "Move your hand and let me get up first."

Sugaya puts his hands behind his head "Deal?"

Ryuu scoots a safe distance away "Deal."

They shake on it both smirking.

End chapter

 _Few things rn bare with me._

 _Should I do flashback to Kyoto?? [trip where Kanzaki and Kayano got kidnapped]_

 _So I leave for the airport in a few hours. Like I have to get up at 4am and my flights at 8:30am. I have a lot of school work I'm taking with me there and not sure how much free time I'll have._

 _I have a funny ChibaSuga scene I kinda wanna write but not sure if I should put it in a one shot or in here cause it borderline implies one has a crush on the other (not saying which). Also kinda ship MimuraXSugaya cause like that's cute! And I was looking at scenes with Sugaya and I got hit with a wave of bi-energy and was like "how did I not see this before?!" So yea! Possible bi-mess Sugaya sometimes!! And I found out quite a few different hairstyles Chiba technically CAN do be just keeps his bangs. How I found out???? Not important let's just say I have my ways~~_

 _ALSO!!!! GUESS WHO ALMOST GOT SUSPENDED!!!!!! HAHAHA YA BOIIIIII!!!!!! Past two days I've been completely breaking dress code and being a piece of shit honors student who knows his rights. (Btw saying "i pled the fifth" is an AMAZING way to piss off your administrators)_

 _L_ _ong story short: respect my existence or expect my resistance *makes heart with hands with rainbow flag tied like a cape*_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Big oof. I actually like the idea of her owning a shooting range (a stray cat showed up there one day and now it's become the mascot). Thanks for answering!! And I really really hate to admit it but yeah you right. Korosensei's death did majorly affect them afterwards in different ways. Like "Slithery Sugino" and his pitching style and Okuda and Takabayashi's blood transplant work. Part of me wants that aspect to stay the same and keep the character development they all got BECAUSE of his death but at the same time I wanna have Korosensei being an embarrassing parent for all of them even though most go to different schools. Like imagine him at their graduations or weddings!!! Or them all seeing his human face screaming because holy shit he's a human moving at human speed!!! *wipes tear* So pure… And Ikeman Chiba needs more attention. Like in canon he's an ikeman but a background character and emo so no one pays attention to that._

 _@Emichi21 Hey Hey! I've been wondering how Yachi and Chiba would interact for awhile and thought that was a decent enough time to finally have them meet. So we know for a fact that the snipers stay together after middle school and even post high school then. That's honestly adorable that she becomes his secretary. (And a mood he doesn't want to change his hairstyle) Can you send me the link? That'd be amazing!! You're review's are always helpful and fun! I'm glad you enjoy my responses (and the chapter obviously). If you ever want to talk more about it and don't wanna wait a day or more for a reply feel free to message me. If not that's cool this works too. It's fun talking about shows especially this one which has been one of my favorites. Honestly staying up till midnight reading fanfic when you have to get up early the next day is a mood. Most my writing is at midnight or in class! Question corner #3!!! Don't murder me but I actually haven't had tea since I was like… 6 or so. So it's been awhile. My family just doesn't by tea that isn't iced. Iced tea isn't to bad but I kinda wanna try real tea._

 _@Frostfur12345 They are the Ikeman duo though like lowkey. As a writer don't be jealous. I'm only able to update this fast because the amount of support I get. I used to update maybe once every week or two or maybe even once a month. Take your time. Readers will understand. And winter arc is gonna be roller coaster!!!_


	43. Kyoto

Chapter 43

Ryuu stares at the screen in disbelief nearly dropping his controller "No… no no no no no!!!!"

Sugaya smirks throwing his hands up "Yes! I win!!! Now!! No dodging the question Chiba!! Kyoto trip!"

Ryuu sulks "Fine… I'm not going back on my word." He glares at him "But if you tell anyone _anything_ I will kill you and your boyfriend."

Sugaya blushes "He isn't my boyfriend!!!"

Ryuu smirks "For now."

Sugaya pouts "I don't like him like that okay! Just… just tell me what happened at Kyoto."

Ryuu nods nervously "Well…"

 **Flashback**

 **[Using last names because snipers aren't together yet. Time period: Kyoto trip. Group: Chiba, Mimura, Okajima, Hayami, Nakamura, and I'm swapping Fuwa with Sugaya. I love Fuwa I really do but I like writing Sugaya more.]**

Sugaya finishes carving Korosensei's new nose "Chiba think good enough?"

Chiba shrugs "Probably."

Sugaya "…You're the worst person to ask. Hayami, Mimura?"

Hayami "Most likely."

Mimura "It's great Sugaya. Might wanna curve here a little more though."

Sugaya nods "Thanks _Mimura_ for actually giving me a good answer."

Both snipers shrug it off as he continues his work.

Right before their assassination

Chiba "Hayami do you think Red Eye could help us with our sniping?"

Hayami shrugs "Hopefully. He's one of the best assassins in the world and specializes in sniping like us."

Chiba "Yeah. It'd be a great opportunity."

Okajima "Stop flirting and get back here. Chiba what're the odds that building is stable enough?"

Chiba blushes slightly "It's not like that. And that building is oldest in town. It's surprisingly stable despite age. Should be a clear shot. Hayami sniping conditions there are ideal huh?"

She nods looking at it "It's closed off enough to not be able to see in but there's multiple different angles to shoot from."

Chiba "Exactly. Red Eye should have a clear shot."

Nakamura "Can you tell where we'd need to get Korosensei."

Hayami shakes her head "Not exactly unless we're actually in position up there."

Sugaya "Great. Break in."

Chiba "What."

Hayami "If we get caught?"

Okajima "We're literally assassins. Hayami you're 3rd top girl in hand to hand combat and Chiba isn't the worst."

Mimura "If you get caught knock them out and run."

Chiba sighs "Whatever… I'm going up. Make sure no one comes inside."

Hayami "Wait for me."

The two sneak into the tower without being spotted or running into anyone as they get to the top.

Chiba "Which area would have enough people that he won't expect anything but not to many?"

Hayami looks around "There. The stage play. We could take an assassin friendly way there to throw him off."

Chiba nods look where she points "Good idea. Now to figure out positions."

Hayami steps to the side "That's more your territory than mine. You're a lot better at calculating distance and have a farther range than I do."

Chiba goes closer to the window and raises his arms in a sniping stance "Without my gun I can only estimate. And you're league better at hitting moving targets."

Hayami smiles softly "Just figure out where we need to get Korosensei."

"Okay Tsundere."

"Emo dating sim."

Chiba scoffs closing one eye trying to aim "I still don't understand that code name."

She rolls her eyes with a small very faint smile.

Chiba changes positions a few times before smirking "I have a position."

Hayami nods "Remember it. That's where we're heading next."

He looks over and sees her taking her hair down.

Chiba blushes softly "Hayami?"

She looks at him confused "Hm? You okay? Did you already forget the position?!"

He looks away "Not that. Never mind let's go."

Hayami shrugs "Alright. Let me fix this first."

He nods blushing softly watching her _'Hayami's… really pretty…'_

"I can feel you staring Chiba."

Chiba turns back to the bar windows "Was not."

Hayami shrugs _'Probably realized my hair down looks kinda like Bitch-sensei's.'_

She finishes tying her pigtails as they walk. Chiba keeps stealing glances at her much to his confusion.

Sugaya looks at them when they return "Took forever."

Nakamura "Did you two decide to bang when you were up there?"

Both snipers blushes deeply "It's not like that!!!"

Mimura "Mhmmm. Still ship it."

Chiba sighs being done "We have a location. Can we just go."

Hayami nods "Stage play. Chiba has exact."

They start walking

Sugaya "Don't understand how you're able to get exact location."

Chiba bites his lip "It's not exact exact but it's close. Without my scope I can get close still."

Sugaya smirks whispering to him _"You just like impressing Hayami don't you~?"_

Chiba elbows him in the gut "It's not that."

They get to the stage play site and Chiba stands fairly close to the railing

Chiba "We need to have him right here. Red Eye could have the best shot here."

Hayami nods looking at him with respect "You're amazing Chiba."

Sugaya notices Chiba tense and his ears turning red

Chiba "So are you. It was your idea to use this place."

Nakamura "Flirting again~?? Thought you said it wasn't like that~?"

Hayami tilts her head confused "We both respect each other. His sniping skills are amazing."

Chiba nods "And her kinetic vision and agility is far superior than anyone else's. Plus she can hit a moving target from miles away."

Post assassination attempt

Chiba hangs his head "He couldn't even get a single shot in…"

Hayami looks at her hands "We didn't take into account Korosensei joining the show…"

Nakamura "Quit beating yourselves up about it."

Sugaya "Yeah we all failed. We'll kill him next time."

Chiba sighs "Yeah. We'll kill him."

Mimura "Probably don't say stuff like that to loud? We're still in public."

Both shrug

Sugaya "Oh well."

Hayami "Chiba?"

"Hm?"

"Practice when we get back?"

He nods "Yeah."

They get back to the hotel and go to the private open area near by.

After shooting a few rounds Chiba stops and lowers his gun slightly with his gaze drifting to Hayami.

Her laser focus as she shoots her target, the way her pigtails fall behind her shoulders due to her moving, her steady aim.

 _"She's amazing…"_

Hayami "What'd you say?"

Chiba tenses "Ah nothing! Just thinking out loud again!"

She lowers her gun and looks at him confused "Chiba? Earlier wasn't our fault. Korosensei's to fast and unpredictable."

Chiba looks away "I know. It's not that. I've just had something on my mind lately… I won't let it get in the way."

She plays with her gun "What's wrong?"

He looks at her again. Really looks at her.

Her skirt and tank top perfectly showing her training from E-3, the slight waves in her peach pigtails, the moon reflecting in her green eyes, her eyes looking into his hidden red ones, her concern, her lips in a worried pout, just. Her.

Chiba feels his heart skip a beat then smiles softly "Don't worry Hayami. I'm fine. If something major happened I'd tell you. You know that. So don't worry."

Hayami smiles shyly "We're partners Chiba. I trust you. If anything bugs you you'd tell me."

He nods "Yeah." _'Has Hayami always been this… cute? Adorable?? Beautiful??? I've never seen her make this face before… she's really pretty…'_

Hayami attempts to hide her smile "Good."

Chiba catches himself staring again and looks up at the stars instead _'Stop looking at her! Is not like she can see where I'm really looking. But she can tell when I look at her. Stop thinking about Hayami!!!! Just look at the stars. The stars are nice. They're pretty and sparkle and are beautiful when reflecting in Hayami's eyes- STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!!!'_

He blushes and shakes his head "We should head back. Any longer and Korosensei will get suspicious."

Hayami nods "Yeah. Let's go before he and the class think we're on a date."

He chokes a little "Y-Yeah! Let's go back!"

She raises an eyebrow confused "You're being weird. You sure you're okay?"

He nods "Yeah! Perfectly fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Hayami sighs "I won't pry. But I know you Chiba. Something bothering you."

"I'm just thinking about something Sugaya said. You know how he can be."

She nods "Understandable."

They walk back inside and go to their rooms

Girls

Nakamura "Mmm… Karma if he had a better personality…"

Hayami raises an eyebrow ignoring them.

Yada "Rinka! Perfect! Which of the guys is your favorite?"

Hayami blushes softly "Huh?!"

Fuwa "Answer! Everyone else did!"

Kayano "Tell us!"

The other girls join in

Hayami blushes very faintly "Mmm… Favorite boy in the class… Probably Chiba."

Nakamura "Called it!!! They're always flirting!"

Hayami "It's not like that!! He's just… the only guy in class I actually know…"

"It's love!!"

She visibly blushes "I just respect him as a friend, classmate, and fellow sniper."

Meanwhile the guys

Chiba blinks confused "Huh…"

Isogai "Yeah so far Kanzaki's in the lead for favorite girl. Who has your vote~"

Sugaya smirks "Yeah Chiba?"

Mimura smirks "You're the last one."

Okajima "I cant pick just one!!!"

Mimura sweat drops "Okajima doesn't count."

Chiba rolls his eyes "Based on the tallies no matter who I say Kanzaki will win."

Karma throws an arm around Chiba "Say~ Chiba? Check this out~"

Chiba looks at the phone and freezes "Karma!"

Karma "If you don't answer honestly I'll show them~ I'll know if you lie."

Chiba feels an invisible blade against his throat "Fine fine!! Just delete that!"

Karma smirks holding his finger over delete "After~"

Chiba groans and blushes slightly mumbling his answer.

Karma "Can't hear you~"

The other guys wait in anticipation. Sugaya and his friends have smug smirks having a feeling who he said.

Chiba covers his face blush "Hayami…"

Karma smirks pressing delete "Looks like I have a new toy~"

Nagisa sighs relieved he gets a break.

Sugaya's smirks fades to a genuine smile _'He might actually have a crush on Hayami soon.'_

Isogai writes Chiba's vote down "Let's keep these scores a secret. I don't think any of us want anyone to find out. Meaning Karma. No blackmailing with this."

Karma sighs letting go of Chiba "Fine fine."

Nagisa "Karma you only listen to Isogai…"

Karma shrugs "He's class rep, an Ikeman, and I respect him enough. Plus…" He swings his knife at him stopping in front of Isogai "He's to polite!! Even _I_ feel bad if his antennae wilts!!!"

Maehara "True. Karma was ready to punch the shit outta the Big 5 cause they threatened Isogai."

Karma "You say it like I didn't."

Everyone "KARMA!!!!!!"

He shrugs sticking his tongue out.

Sugaya nudges Chiba's side "So Hayami's you're favorite girl~"

Chiba jabs him "I know her best out of the girls." _'And she's different than the others…'_

 **End flashback**

Ryuu covers his face avoiding Sugaya's gaze "…And that's pretty much it… Nothing actually happened… Just being alone and seeing her in that light, figuratively and literally, just opened my eyes… I don't know how I never noticed before…"

Sugaya just gapes at him making him more nervous

Ryuu sinks "Say something! Call me a dork or lovestruck idiot!! Don't just look at me like that!"

Sugaya blinks then smiles "You love struck dork… You actually realized you're feelings then?"

Ryuu nods "I started too… After that I pieced things together and realized… Rin's amazing… and…" he blushes softly "and I… I really like her…"

Sugaya ruffles his hair "No homo but you're surprisingly adorable when talking about her."

Ryuu throws a pillow at him "Am not! It's just weird talking about _this_!!"

Sugaya shrugs "It's still amusing watching you blush and a drop your serious mask."

Ryuu pouts "You're evil."

Sugaya smirks "You love me."

Ryuu "Eh. Also. Why the actual fuck did you say 'You know you love us'?!?!?!"

"Cause you do."

Ryuu blushes annoyed "I mean yeah but you can't say that in front of Rin!!!"

Sugaya "So you admit you love her~"

Ryuu groans "Yes! I love her! You can't say things like that though!!! She's not ready for that yet!!"

Sugaya sticks his tongue out "She knows I'm a smartass though."

Ryuu pouts "I hate you."

"Love you too bitch."

Ryuu rolls his eyes.

End chapter

 _Wrote **all** of this the fucken airport. I'm **still** in the airport. __My shoulders fucken hurt. Not sure what's heavier. My emotional baggage or my backpack. By the time we board the plane I'd have_ _spent a total of 12 hours in 2 airports both in my home state. Will only spend maybe 4-5 hours tops in the air. So far I've spent 1 and half hours in the sky and 10 fucken hours in the airport. I posted this 10pm my time. When I land it's gonna 6am but 3am to my body and mind. I'm just fucken DEAD._

 _No one asked for this but I wanted to write it cause well… it seemed fun and- okay fuck it. I'm not gonna try to sound smart or logical or responsible or any of that shit. Imma just be real with you guys. I've almost thrown myself down multiple flights of stairs at least 17 times today because I couldn't think of anything else to do. My options were cry, wander the airport alone (i am a fairly busty 15 year old female so I really shouldn't do that), throw self down stairs, or write. I had no other ideas cause how I ended last chapter. So yeah. This's written in airports when I was running off 3 hours of sleep and no food. I haven't eaten in two fucken days. Like last thing I ate was a happy meal from McDonald's cause I'm a cheap depressed shit._

 _@Frostfur12345 Honestly… I didn't wanna come up with a whole other family of OC's. He didn't go to the wedding because let's just say he doesn't like his cousins house spouse. Cliffhanger because I'm evil. Also sorry if this response was really crappy I'm just… I'm sitting on the floor of an airport eating the first thing in 2 days. Overpriced stale gummy bears. I've been up since 4am… My mind and body are pretty broken right now I don't fully know what I'm talking about at this point. I had a point… what was my point… Today has been a fucken train wreck and I'm just really tired._


	44. Brotp

Chapter 44

Ryuu opens Sugaya's closet "I'm stealing a jacket. Kay?"

Sugaya shrugs "Kay."

Ryuu pulls on a random hoodie forgetting Sugaya is taller and broader than him.

Sugaya looks up _'Its big on him… Wait a sec…'_ "Chiba tilt your head a little."

Ryuu does confused "Like this??"

Sugaya nods "Now put your hand over your mouth?"

Ryuu listens "Why am I doing this???"

Sugaya starts sketching "Just stay like this. Its important."

Ryuu sighs holding positions "You're sketching me aren't you…"

"Yes. Just don't move unless I say so."

Ryuu rolls his eyes but doesn't move and just zones out.

Sugaya bites his lip stopping "Chiba pull the hoodie down a little in the front? And hold that position."

Ryuu nods doing it and blushes softly "Wait why are you sketching me like this?"

"Keep your head tilted! Just enough for the eye tease!"

Ryuu sighs doing it "Why…"

Sugaya "Cause I need to practice sketching more. You're here so figured. Might as well sketch you."

Ryuu sighs holding the positions awkwardly

Sugaya sighs then smirks "Hey… Chiba…? You can fit into my sisters short shorts right??"

Ryuu blushes "Huh?!?!"

Sugaya "Yeah you're short and thin enough. Should work. Hold up imma steal some."

Ryuu "Do I get a say in this?!?!"

"Did I get a say in you or Hayami coming over?"

Ryuu pouts "Valid… but why…"

Sugaya smiles "Please!! It's for art!!"

Ryuu crosses his arms "I am not cross dressing."

Sugaya "Just shorts? It's for a tease sketch! I won't show Karma or Nakamura!"

Ryuu blushes "No."

Sugaya smiles "Great! I'll get them."

"Sugaya no!"

A second later Sugaya comes back holding the shorts "Chiba put these on!!"

Ryuu screeches as Sugaya tackles him.

Ryuu squirms trying to free himself "Let me go you bi pervert!!" He tenses trying to hold in his laugh "H-hey don't touch me there!!"

Sugaya smirks "Not my fault you have an easy weakness! Just stop fighting and put it on!"

Ryuu lets himself laugh "Su- Sugaya!! Stop!"

Sugaya "Will you do it?"

"Fine!!"

Sugaya smirks viciously hearing his rare laughter "Good."

Ryuu blushes deeply changing into the shorts and looking in the mirror. The hoodie barely covers the shorts so it looks like he's not wearing them.

Ryuu tenses covering himself "Sugaya…"

Sugaya laughs "Now do the pose again!"

Ryuu sighs doing it again.

Sugaya "Now pretend you just kissed Hayami. Keep head tilted."

Ryuu blushes covering his mouth tugging on his sleeve and looks to the side "Sugaya… this's embarrassing…"

Sugaya waves it off "I'm not gonna show anyone. If anyone maybe Hayami. Its just a fun sketch to help with drawing males."

Ryuu tenses "Don't show Hayami!! Or tell her anything about this!!"

Sugaya laughs slightly going back to sketching him.

Sugaya "So? How do you think Hayami would react seeing you like this?"

Ryuu pulls the hoodie lower "Probably make fun of me…"

Sugaya nods "Yeah probably. Look this way more."

After Sugaya yelling commands at him and sketching

Sugaya finally finishes then smirks "Done!"

Ryuu "Can I change then…"

Sugaya closes his notebook "Sure thing dumbass."

Ryuu pouts shivering "I'm cold okay. And these shorts feel really weird."

Sugaya shrugs "You know where my shit is. They're big on you but knock yourself out."

Ryuu "You're literally 3 inches taller than me! I am not that short!"

Sugaya smirks rolling his eyes as Ryuu changes into Sugaya's clothes.

Both notice the sleeve slightly falling off accenting Ryuu's smaller frame.

Sugaya smirks "Shorty."

Ryuu blushes softly "You're not _that_ much taller than me!"

Sugaya snickers "Chiba you're small."

Ryuu crosses his arms "Tease your boyfriend. Not me."

Sugaya blushes softly "I have no idea who you're talking about!"

"Mimura~"

Sugaya's cheeks darken "He's not my boyfriend! I don't have a crush on him!"

Ryuu smiles genuinely "Whatever you say Sugaya. Whatever you say."

Sugaya looks back at his art book and flips through a lot of pages nervously before stopping on one.

Ryuu glances over the pages and smiles slightly _'He's kinda like Tadashi when he had a crush on Hitoko before they got together. At least I know Sugaya's bi. Didn't he like Nakamura for a bit? He seems more interested in Mimura than he did her… If those two start dating, Okajima would be the only single left in the group.'_

Sugaya glances up seeing the soft smile "I don't have a crush on Mimura okay."

Ryuu shrugs "If you say so~"

Sugaya sinks a little with a very faint blush as he flips through the book.

Ryuu "You draw all of us a lot."

"I'm with you guys a lot. Mostly you."

"Then how come you mostly draw art of you and Mimura~ No homo but that's cute and very homo."

Sugaya mumbles turning red "He's fun to draw…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Wait a second… You're like… actually blushing right now??"

Sugaya touches his cheeks feeling the heat "Ehhhh?!?!"

Ryuu snickers "Geez you remember me of Tadashi sometimes!!"

Sugaya sighs "Cause we're bro's????"

Ryuu smirks "Yeah. Bro's. But… do you actually like Mimura???"

Sugaya looks at the drawing of the two of them studying "No. I have a rule. No falling for straight boys. Mimura and Okajima don't exactly know I'm bi… like I'm not hiding it or anything… he just doesn't know. But I know Mimura's straight."

Ryuu frowns "Not exactly the vibe I'm getting."

Sugaya pouts "Just drop it Chiba. I don't like him. Just… just tell me more about you and Hayami. It's more entertaining. And this IS a ChibaHaya story."

Ryuu frowns "Sugaya. Real life. You're around Fuwa to much…"

Sugaya "Mimura's started referring to this as a fanfic sarcastically…"

"Rubbing off on you I guess."

"It's fun breaking the forth wall to annoy him."

Ryuu's lips to a small smile "ChibaHaya story or not. You're my friend and I'm gonna set you up with Mimura!"

Sugaya's cheeks darken "Chiba no!"

He smirks "Hey if I had to deal with you guys trying to set me up with Rin imma set you up with the guy you're crushing on."

Sugaya "It's not a crush! And things turned out great with you and Hayami. This? This could ruin our friend group and we'd go back to how to was last year. Except you'll just ditch me for Hayami."

Ryuu frowns "I'm not gonna ditch you. And we all are bonded in an unusual way. Assassination. Mimura and Okajima wouldn't ditch you either. We're friends. Hate to admit it but I love you bro. You were the only one who actually genuinely encouraged me to you know…"

"Ask out Hayami?"

"Yeah. Sure the other two told me too but they just wanted something to tease me about. You actually cared."

Sugaya shrugs "Our entire second year I saw you smile twice. When you're with Hayami or talking about her… you're actually smiling and alive. I want you to be happy."

Ryuu punches him "Then come to terms with yourself okay?"

Sugaya blushes faintly "I'm getting some cocoa…"

Ryuu rolls his eyes as he gets up "Make me some too."

Sugaya nods making the cocoa and bringing a pack of cookies

Sugaya hands Ryuu a mug and sets the cookies down "It's starting to get cold again…"

Ryuu nods quietly thanking him "Means our deadlines close."

Sugaya pokes his nose noticing he doesn't hate that "Think of the all the stuff you and Hayami can go on now? Take her for a romantic date in the snow~"

Ryuu blushes slightly taking a cookie "I might actually do that… she's cute when she gets cold…"

Sugaya smirks "We're supposed to get a snow storm tonight? Date tomorrow?"

Ryuu sits beside him looking out the window "Yea."

"Be sure to tell me about it."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Nah" he takes a drink of cocoa and smiles "This's good…"

Sugaya laughs "Chiba look?"

Ryuu turn over confused as Sugaya snaps a picture.

Ryuu "What was that for???"

Sugaya laughs holding it up "I'm sending it to the group chat!"

Ryuu looks at the picture noticing the cocoa on his nose and crumbs on his cheek wipes them off with a faint blush "At least you can't see my eyes in that right…?"

Sugaya nods "You can't see them it's fine. I'm sending it!"

Ryuu blushes "Not the one with Rin!"

Sugaya waves it off "Us, Mimura, and Okajima."

Ryuu sinks "I guess that's not as bad… but why…"

Sugaya smirks pressing send "Cause it's funny and you look stupid."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Bastard…"

"Freeloader."

"Lovesick bi."

"Emo loverboy."

Both blushes softly but smile at the stupid "insults"

Both look our phones opening the group chat seeing responses

 _Okajima: He looks like a kid_

 _Mimura: Chiba basically is a kid_

 _Okajima: True_

 _Okajima: Freeloading at Sugaya's again_

 _Sugaya: He's a child and freeloading AGAIN_

 _Chiba: HEY!!!!!!!_

 _Chiba: IM NOT A KID!!!!_

 _Sugaya: You're literally pouting while drinking cocoa and eating cookies…_

He sends a picture of Ryuu looking out the window pouting

 _Chiba: Traitor!!!_

Ryuu looks at him "Why would you send them that too?!"

Sugaya smirks "Cause it's funny."

Ryuu hangs his head looking back at the screen

 _Mimura: Send both to his girlfriend_

 _Okajima: Yeah doesn't she like bullying him about his soft side_

 _Sugaya: All the time it's kinda cute in a way_

 _Okajima: Yeah cause both emotionless snipers turn into blushing messes_

 _Mimura: And anytime it's mentioned then their tsundere sides show_

 _Chiba: I'm not cute or a tsundere_

 _Sugaya: You don't deny being a blushing mess_

 _Chiba: If I try I know you three would send multiple pictures to prove a point and I'd rather keep some dignity_

 _Okajima sent 13 pictures_

 _Mimura sent 10 pictures_

 _Sugaya sent link to album "Tsundere snipers"_

 _Sugaya: Chiba just threw his phone across the room_

Ryuu "I regret that so much I hope it didn't break…"

End chapter

 _I've been into writing Chiba and Sugaya if you can't tell. I've just had a LOT of ideas for them. Next chapter hopefully should be snipers on snow date doing cute shit. Again I don't know how people actually react to snow it's either "It's so beautiful I love it!!!" Or "Fuck this white shit blocking everything where's my fucken flamethrower?!"_

 _I'm also going insane. My trip so far is okay. Today we're watching Endgame again then imma do my hw so I'll start writing probably tomorrow or so. Also Malley's chocolate 10/10 highly recommend. My sister took us there again cause all of us love chocolate. It's still really weird with my sister. We've never been close. Her husband is nice. I've met him a few times. This's the 3rd time. He's nice even to me. Both keep talking about my birthday cause it's in June. I'm coming back here again in July. So next time I see them imma be 16 and "old enough to have a boy/girlfriend" so I'm kinda scared and think they're trying to set me up. They've been on my ass about my lack of love life since I was 14 so big rip. Like even my in law teases me cause he once saw my home screen and it's a picture of me and this girl and she had her arm around me kissing my cheek and I was blushing. She changed my home screen and I promised I won't change it back until I go back home. Also if anyone says they ship it I will literally scream. I don't give a shit where I am. I will actually scream._

 _@XoMidnightXo Honestly ChibaSuga could fake date and no one would really tell the difference_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I love their bromance. I see them brothers but also see them as the friend bro's who're unphased by nearly everything. Sugaya doesn't get embarrassed as easily as Chiba does and Sugaya currently lives to tease him as much as he can._


	45. Snow date

Chapter 45

Next morning

Ryuu wakes up first rubbing his eyes yawning _'Where am I…'_ he looks around seeing Sugaya beside him _'Right… I spent the night with Sugaya…'_

Ryuu climbs over him and sits at Sugaya's desk trying to wake himself so he doesn't say anything stupid (he's become aware of it).

After a few minutes Sugaya starts to wake up

Ryuu "Sugaya wake up. I'm hungry."

Sugaya rolls over hugging his pillow _"Cute…"_

Ryuu raises an eyebrow _'He talks in his sleep??'_

Sugaya yawns turning over to Ryuu "Chiba you're up… that's surprising…"

Ryuu rolls his eyes throwing a small piece of paper at him "Shut up. Also what was that dream? You said something."

Sugaya covers his face with a blanket "Don't remember. Let me sleep now."

Ryuu smirks and lays down crushing Sugaya "So I'm assuming it was your boyfriend?"

Sugaya groans "Get off dumbass. And he's not my boyfriend."

Ryuu raises an eyebrow still laying there "So it was Mimura??"

Sugaya blushes and grabs Ryuu through the blanket tickling him "Chiba!"

Ryuu laughs trying and failing to free himself "A- a simple 'yes' would have worked!!"

Sugaya traps Ryuu under the blanket pinning him "I don't have a crush on him okay."

Ryuu sees the look in his eyes and embarrassed blush he knows to well _'he's denying his feelings'_

Ryuu sighs "Fine fine. Let me up. I'm going out with Rin in like an hour."

Sugaya smirks letting him up "Oh~ Finally going on a second romantic date~?"

Ryuu blushes softly "I guess…"

Sugaya rolls his eyes "I don't see why you _still_ get so nervous and embarrassed about it? I mean you two have been together for what? 3 almost 4 months."

Ryuu rubs his neck "Yeah but two of those months Rin was scared to death to have emotions. 3rd month the chains were loosening and she showed more emotion. We're still not exactly telling people we're together… You guys know cause you saved us on the island and we really couldn't deny it."

"Chiba. Honestly… If you told us the reason you two were up there to begin with… We wouldn't have questioned. We all know you went with Hayami to the trial. We know not to ask about anything regarding it. You coulda simply said ' _that_ ' and we woulda dropped it and left you two alone."

Ryuu sighs "Rin hates bringing it up… She's gotten a lot better but still has…"

Sugaya hesitates "episodes…?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. But only if triggered. Hand to hand combat, grabbing her to hard, raising voice to much. That stuff. I always have to be really careful but it's worth it. She's worth it… Rin's to important to lose… I really do love her…"

Sugaya smiles fondly at his friend who's sitting not even an arms length away "I never thought I'd hear you say you're in love."

Ryuu sinks blushing "Its true though. I love Rin. I know that… I can say it in front of you… but when I try to tell her… I just… I can't…"

Sugaya smiles nudging him "You will when the times right. Then it'll be easy."

Ryuu smiles nervously at him "Thanks Sugaya… Also? Can I… borrow some clothes…"

Sugaya sulks then gestures to the closest and his dresser "My clothes are big on you but knock yourself out."

Ryuu "First off! You wear baggy shirts in general so these are big on you too! Second! I am not that much shorter than you!"

Sugaya snickers getting up and pulling Ryuu to the closet "If you're going on a more romantic date I'm picking your clothes. I refuse to let you pick. And you're not taking my hoodie!"

Ryuu sighs "Fine… I just refuse to go home yet. Tadashi knows I'm never home if Nee-san brings her friends and steps up."

Sugaya rolls his eyes "That bad?"

Ryuu nods running his hand through his hair tiredly "That bad. They always try to dress me up, do my hair, or my makeup. So I'm pretty much dying there."

Sugaya looks at him "Okay off topic and no homo but when you push your bangs back like that you look a sex god."

Ryuu blushes slightly before laughing "Thanks I think???" He smirks doing it again leaning towards Sugaya "So~ you into this then~"

Sugaya tenses pushing him away "Not gonna lie. If you swung towards dudes then probably."

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "So if you had to pick a dude other than Mimura~"

Sugaya smirks handing him some clothes "I'd pick Isogai. He's not an annoying bastard like you."

Ryuu rolls his eyes grabbing them "Sure~"

Sugaya pokes his stomach as he pulls the shirt off "You're not bad but you got a girlfriend so off limits."

Ryuu blushes covering himself "Will you stop that!"

He snickers "You had one more weakness right? What was it… there was ticklish, playing with your hair, and one other thing…"

Ryuu backs away stumbling to change his clothes.

Sugaya lights up "Now I remember!" He steps closer to Ryuu who panics

Ryuu buttons the jeans, grabbing his jacket, and jumps out of the window "Gotta go! I'll pick up my stuff later!"

Sugaya smirks "Oi loverboy? Forgot something."

Ryuu touches all the pockets then sulks "Toss it?"

Sugaya sighs tossing him his phone, keys, and wallet.

Ryuu "Thanks! See ya!"

Sugaya sighs and shoots a bullet passed him "Forgetting something else sharp shooter?"

Ryuu blushes softly "My guns and knives…"

Sugaya nods dropping them down too "And your hair. And shoes."

Ryuu sulks going to the front door to get his shoes and fix his bangs.

Sugaya leans on the hallway entrance smirking "So I'm guessing I'm right about you having another weakness?"

Ryuu blushes "Don't. You. Dare."

Sugaya walks towards him "Not even sure if I'm right about it."

Ryuu steps back "I'm not taking chances. Last thing I need is another person to know it."

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Hayami knows doesn't she."

Ryuu searches for the doorknob as Sugaya crosses his arms in front of him

Ryuu "Doesn't matter…"

Sugaya reaches for him and Ryuu opens the door nearly falling out

Ryuu blushes softly "Gotta go!!"

Sugaya laughs watching him stubble "Idiot! Later Chiba. Have fun on your date~ Imma spy on you."

Ryuu "Later Idiot. And if you spy I will tell Mimura who you're crushing on."

Sugaya blushes "Chiba. Swear on guy code you won't tell anyone."

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "So you do have a crush?"

Sugaya's cheeks darken "I- I don't! Just don't say anything to anyone! Not even to Hayami and definitely not to Okajima or Mimura!"

Ryuu nods "On E-3 guy code I will not."

Sugaya rolls his eyes shutting the door.

Ryuu plays his music and shoves his hands in his pocket _'Why was the first thing an ad… I should probably start paying for music…'_

He sighs seeing his breath in the cool air.

He calls Rinka "Just left Sugaya's so I'm kinda far from where we usually go. Wanna meet somewhere else? Like…" he sinks a little not sure if red on his cheeks is from the cold "Maybe the park?"

 _Rinka "Sure sounds great. Want me to stop at the cafe to get us both some coffee or something?"_

Ryuu smiles softly "If you do I want cocoa."

 _Ryuu feels Rinka smilingly "Okay. Marshmallows?"_

Ryuu blushes this time "I think I'll just meet you there actually…"

 _Rinka laughs lightly "Alright. Cafe by the park. Best hot chocolate in Tokyo."_

Ryuu "See you there."

He hangs up making his way there.

Rinka gets there first and places their orders "Two hot chocolates with marshmallows please."

"That'll be 15,000 yen."

She pays and sits down waiting for them.

Ryuu comes in shortly after she gets them.

Rinka smiles softly sliding him his cup "Hey Ryuu."

He sits down beside her "Hey Rin… Wait long?"

Rinka shakes her head "Cocoa's still hot isn't it."

"Not as hot as you."

Rinka blushes "What?"

Ryuu blushes deeply "Shit did I say that out loud?!"

Rinka nods and Ryuu looks away

Ryuu "I was with Sugaya for to long okay!"

Rinka smirks "How'd that go~"

Ryuu taps his cup "Different from normal… I don't spend much one on one time with him unless it's a field trip or Nee-San brings friends over. First time since the pool incident that we've really hung out. He… kept asking about us… I did find out who he likes so there's that."

"Sugaya has a crush?!"

Ryuu nods "Yup. I swore on E-3 guy code not to say _his_ name. Can't even tell you. You can tell who _he_ is though."

Rinka thinks for a minute "…If it's a boy then it's either you or Mimura."

Ryuu "Sugaya straight up said I'm off limits to him to not me."

Rinka "Wait he likes Mimura? Interesting…"

Ryuu takes a drink "I will neither confirm nor deny that~"

They laugh lightly looking out the window

Rinka "You're a dork Ryuu."

Ryuu smiles "Well aware. How about the park?"

"Sure. Good endurance training?"

Ryuu's smile wavers "Yup. Endurance training… Gotta be able to fully function in snow…"

Rinka laughs lightly as they go outside into the cold.

She holds her cup with both her hands and lets out a warm breath "I wonder how training will be now… Karasuma-sensei said it'd be the same since we have finals but I feel like he's gonna change it."

Ryuu nods "Probably gonna be the same stuff just in the snow so it's gonna seem harder."

"True…"

They walk in silence to the park.

Ryuu glances at her and can't help but smile.

Rinka's cheeks and nose are red from the cold. Her small hands holding her cup close to her face for warmth.

Ryuu "Rin you're adorable."

The red on her cheeks become even more noticeable "Wha?! Ryuu you can't just say that randomly!!"

He shrugs as they turn the corner "Well you're adorable. You have some snowflakes in your hair. It's cute."

She looks away and hides her blush behind the cup "Baka Ryuu…"

Ryuu's smile softens as she takes a drink of the cocoa "Rin… I… I… L-"

He's cut off by Rinka pointing ahead of them

Rinka "Ryuu look!!"

Ryuu looks ahead of them "Street band?"

Rinka drags him closer to the group "Lets check it out."

He blushes slightly seeing her hardly trying to hide her excitement. She hands him her cup and laughs childishly spinning around.

The band smiles and continue the song

One playing guitar to Ryuu "She's your girlfriend?"

Ryuu smiles fondly watching her "Yeah. She's mine…"

"Very lucky. She loves dancing."

Ryuu nods as Rinka claps to the song "I figured. Does she come here often??"

"Very. She's become like family to us. She told us a bit about you. Chiba Ryūnosuke right? She calls you Ryuu?"

"Yeah."

"Hayami really something isn't she."

"Definitely…"

They give him a nudge closer to her and starts singing.

Rinka takes the cups and sets them down before grabbing Ryuu's hands "Let's dance Ryuu~!"

Ryuu blushes nervously "Rin I don't know how…"

"Just follow my lead then!"

His smile wobbles "I don't-" he sees the look in her eyes and sighs giving in "Okay… If you tell anyone I will kill you."

She smiles leading him. It's awkward and Ryuu stumbles at first but somewhat gets it.

Once done the group that surrounded them starts clapping.

Among them are two people the snipers instantly recognize.

Ryuu tenses "Kimura! Kurahashi!!"

Rinka blushes seeing them "How long have you been here?!"

Kurahashi smiles "Since that guy pushed Chiba in."

Kimura "You two sure are in your own little world?"

Ryuu blushes slightly "Can we talk somewhere. Away from people."

The four go away from most people and sit on a bench with the least amount of snow.

Ryuu crosses his arms looking at the floor nervously.

Kimura "Hayami you're really good at dancing. Chiba you really need to work on your agility."

Ryuu blushes and throws snow at him "Can it Kimura. I know my strength and weaknesses."

Kurahashi "It was still super cute!! I didn't think either of you could smile like that!!"

Rinka sinks down and Ryuu looks away "Shut up…"

Kimura "So I'm assuming we interrupted your date?"

Ryuu "Not the point!!"

Rinka "What about you two?"

Kimura blushes softly "Kurahashi asked me to help her look for any winter bugs…"

Kurahashi "Kimura's agreed."

Rinka "Makes sense."

Ryuu bites his lip "You two… aren't gonna ya know… tell anyone about… that… right…?"

They zip their lips

"Everyone knows you two are a couple but okay."

"We won't tell anyone."

Both snipers quietly thank them still blushing softly (blame it on the cold but all know real reason)

Kimura squints and points to a tree "Kurahashi is that it???"

Kurahashi lights up "Yes! Bye snipers!! See ya at school!"

The snipers watch them leave

Ryuu hangs his head "At least it was those two… That was still embarrassing… Rin I told you I can't dance."

Rinka smiles "It was still cute. I saw that smile."

Ryuu blushes "That was the most embarrassing thing I've done…"

"More embarrassing than when Korosensei put you in that wedding dress?"

"We don't talk about that!!!!"

She laughs standing up "Come on Ryuu. I wanted to show you something."

Ryuu nods "What?"

She smiles grabbing his hands pulling him along "Its a surprise."

Ryuu sighs letting her drag him away "You're really something Rin."

She smiles and they go to the playground.

Ryuu "The playground??"

She nods "We have a lot going on right now with everything. Maybe we should just… be kids for once ya know?"

"Rin we're 15. Aren't we a little old for this?"

"Perhaps." She pushed he snow off the swing and sits down "But still."

Ryuu smiles looking around "This place brings back some memories…"

Rinka smiles as he sits down starting to swing "It does?"

Ryuu hangs his head back "Sakura used to bring me and Nee-san here when we were little. We brought Tadashi when he got a little older and he brings Senna sometimes. It's nice… I have some good memories here…"

She smiles continuing to swing "Good. _I just want to see you smile._ "

"What was that last thing?"

"Nothing."

He shrugs it off and they sit in silence on the swings

Rinka "Ryuu… Random question?"

"Yeah?"

"…have you ever wanted to say something but no matter how hard you try you just… can't?"

Ryuu stops swinging and looks at her "Of course. Why?"

Rinka bites her lip and stops beside him "Did you ever?"

"Sometimes yes sometimes no. Why?"

"I'm really bad with words… and emotions in general… I can't express myself. I can't say or show what I feel. I want to though…"

He reaches for her "Rin. You don't have to force yourself. Take your time okay."

She nods and smiles at him "I really respect you Ryūnosuke. You always know what to say."

He smiles softly "You just mean a lot to me."

After awhile it starts to snow again and they continue walking around the park heading to the shooting range.

Still in park

Ryuu grabs a handful of snow along the way and is about to drop it on Rinka's head when she grabs his arms.

Rinka "Ryuu. Don't. You. Dare."

Ryuu smirks letting it go so it falls on her "Oops your grip was to tight. Made me drop it."

Rinka shivers then trips him making him land in the snow

"Oops. Reflex."

Ryuu pouts as she offers her hand. Ryuu grabs her hand pulling her into the fresh snow beside him

Rinka shivers "Cold! Ryuu!!!"

Ryuu laughs places a soft kiss on her cheek "You had it coming Rin."

Her red cheeks puff "Hmph!"

Ryuu stands up "C'mon. Before we freeze to death."

Rinka sighs and they get to the shooting range.

Clerk "You two might as well just live here."

Ryuu "Good to see you too. Same as always."

"Actually we have something new. No one has tried it other than staff. It's extremely difficult. Wanna try it?"

Both snipers share a glance then smirk grabbing the guns off the counter

"We're in."

"Let's do this."

He takes the two snipers to a huge room with targets moving extremely fast.

"This used to be for paintball but the paint gets expensive. So we changed it into this. You two came to all of our minds when we designed it."

Ryuu smirks "This's great."

Rinka spins her pistols "Lets see just how hard this is."

The guy tosses them the glasses and leans against the wall "I wanna watch a round. This hasn't been tested by customers yet."

Both nod firing the guns.

Rinka barely misses bullseye on her shots and Ryuu barely hits the moving target.

Ryuu aims for the ones moving slower but farther away and shoots barely missing bullseye while Rinka barely hits the targets.

"Not bad sharp shooters. Same rules apply here though. And new ones that are mostly for you two."

They smile awkwardly

"No climbing on the equipment. No swinging on the targets. No kicking or stabbing."

Rinka "It was one time okay."

Ryuu "It's a reflex!"

He sighs "Just who are you two?"

Rinka "Two teens who like working out."

"I've noticed. Don't kill each other or completely destroy everything."

They nod and continue practicing for a few hours until about an hour before it gets dark.

Rinka looks at her phone "Rio?"

Ryuu tilts his head "Nakamura??"

Rinka shows him the screen "Rio called apparently. I should call her back."

She calls back waiting for her to pick up.

 _Rio "Rinka! Finally!"_

Rinka "Sorry. I didn't hear my phone."

 _"Over what?? Gunshots??"_

"Well yes. Anyway what's up?"

 _Rinka can tell Rio smiled "Wanna come over? We need some girl time!! I called Toka but she's busy."_

"Hm sure? When?"

 _"Tonight. You can borrow clothes so get your ass over here!!"_

Rinka smiles slightly "We still have some ammo. When we finish I'll head over."

 _"Date with Chiba~"_

"Bye Rio. I'll call you when I'm almost there." She hangs up and grabs her guns again "Rio wants me to come over when we're done here."

Ryuu nods "Alright. We don't have much ammo anyway."

They finish up and leave.

Rinka shivers being hit with the even colder wind.

Ryuu "Cold?"

She nods rubbing her hands together.

Ryuu takes off his jacket and wraps it around her "Here."

"But you-"

Ryuu puts a finger to her lips "No buts Rin. I live closer than Nakamura does. Just return it next time. Or at school."

Rinka blushes hugging his jacket around her "Mm… fine…"

He smiles softly ignoring the cold _'cute'_

Rinka seems his smile and hides behind the collar "Baka."

Ryuu shakes his head "Tsundere."

They end up teasing each other until they get to parting ways.

Ryuu "Bye Rin. Have fun with Nakamura."

Rinka smirks "If you don't hear from me within an hour assume I'm dead."

Ryuu nods "Understood." He glances at her lips and smiles "Warning."

She blushes closing her eyes when his lips connect with hers.

Rinka smiles and giggles into his lips "I really like you."

Ryuu kisses her softly again "Reverse card."

"…nerd."

He nods pulling away "I know. See ya around and don't let Nakamura kill you."

She smiles stupidly watching him leave _'He's amazing'_

Rinka pulls out her phone calling Rio "Hey. I'm on my way."

 _Rio "Great! Hurry up!!"_

Rinka "Fine fine. Be there in 5."

She hangs up and sneaks in an alleyway taking a shortcut.

End chapter

 _Not my best work I know. Date stuff and the romance part have been kinda difficult lately cause well… something… weird happened… when I got back… and it's kinda messing with me a bit… *hides behind hoodie sleeves* With finals coming up and writing… I don't have time to be distracted with whatever feeling this is…_

 _I'm back home. We flue back on Chiba's birthday [may 20] and didn't get home till like 1am the next day and had school in hours. My trip was overall good aside from being teased constantly… But other than that it was good. Cold. But good. I'm not used to cold. We have 2 seasons here: everything is on fire it's raining ash and 3 weeks off of school [also known as winter break]_

 _Anyway I will probably be gone for the rest of the month. Finals are next week and I really need to study._

 _@Frostfur12345 It's fun breaking the wall. Tbh the group chat was almost completely from mine._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I will neither confirm nor deny that~ Let's just say I have the next few chapters planned and there's quite a bit of fluff, teasing, and a whole lot of blushing from underrated characters~ Only hints: winter break is for them is in 1-2 weeks_

 _@Emichi21 A mood. I had the same opinion on Sugaya. When I rewatch the series for the snipers friends I started noticing each thing about Sugaya. Okajima got a decent amount of screen time and Mimura got even less than Sugaya. Sugaya seemed like a fairly blank canvas in my opinion. We know just enough for me to write. I also felt myself drawn to Sugaya more than Mimura or Okajima. He's also just fun. I'm glad this makes you appreciate him more. ChibaHaya fic or not it's important to show other relationships. I might do Hayami with Rio because I think I've developed those two most out of her friends. Easiest way to give one on one [guard down] time with them would be a sleepover. I'd probably have Hayami go to Rio's house because Hayami is still iffy about anyone seeing her house mostly in case she or her mother have an episode or whoever's over sees her tensing around certain places in the house or noticing anything about her past. Snow date!! Not my best work I'll admit that. I'm not good at writing things with the cold or dates in general. It doesn't get very cold here and my version of "dates" are the ones on the calendar so yeah. Sniper birthday's!! Happy late birthday to best boi Chiba!!! He's like 15 or 16 now right? The posing, positioning, and just mapping it out in general is always difficult. Drawing or writing it's always frustrating. Good luck and have fun drawing!! Family teasing… a nightmare. They are convinced my guy friend is my girlfriend. Other than the insane teasing from family and hatred from locals it was good. Favorite food. Probably tamales or ramen. There's a few local places here that are really good. I also really like sweets. Nearly all kinds. I'm weird I know._


	46. Girl Time

Chapter 46

Rinka gets to Rio's house and opens the door "Rio I'm here."

Rio comes downstairs in sweatpants and a tank top "Rinka!!"

She smiles taking her shoes off "What's up?"

Rio shrugs "Like I said! We needed some girl time! Toka's busy so it's just us." Her eyes fall to the jacket "Isn't that Chiba's?"

Rinka blushes hiding behind the long sleeves "Maybe…"

Rio's devil horns appear "Oh~ boyfriend's jacket~"

Rinka pouts "Oh shut up!"

Rio grabs her hand pulling her upstairs "C'mon. Let's go to my room."

Rinka groans "But it's on the third floor…"

Rio rolls her eyes "We have the house to ourselves like always. That's the good thing about having a translator father and model mother! Both travel so a have a 3 story house to myself!"

Rinka sighs "Lucky… I have a criminal father and mom works 2 jobs…"

"Sorry Rinka I didn't mean to-!"

She shrugs it off "It's whatever. I've started to come to terms with everything. Also… I'm sorry for the other day… I'm still…"

Rio pulls her into a hug "I won't hurt you Rinka. I didn't know about…"

Rinka hugs her back awkwardly "Don't worry Rio. I'm fine."

Rio let's go and looks at her worried "I know I'm not Chiba but… I'm still here."

She nods "I know Rio. It's just… Ryuu was with me at the trial. Can we not talk about Zaraki?"

Rio nods opening the door to her room "So you and Chiba~ I want all the details Rinka!"

Rinka blushes sitting down on Rio's bed "Rio…"

"C'mon!! I won't tell anyone! Not even Karma! I swear!!"

Rinka pulls off Ryuu's jacket then her own and Rio hangs them up

Rinka "What's there to tell?"

Rio smirks "Literally everything!!"

Rinka sinks down with a soft blush "3 questions. That's it."

"10 questions."

"2 questions."

"8."

"4."

"6."

"5. Final offer take it or leave it."

Rio smirks "Deal."

Rinka sighs crossing her arms "5 questions. That's it."

Rio thinks for a moment "When did you start dating?"

Rinka thinks back "Remember when we ran into him and his brother at the mall and they lost their little sister?"

Rio nods "Yeah?"

She bites her lip "Two days after that…"

"How'd you get together?"

Rinka looks away with a fond smile "I… kissed his cheek then ran off one day… after that at school he tried to make the move on me but couldn't until after school when he confessed. The next day he clumsily asked me… it was cute…"

Rio smiles seeing her look "Cute! Question 3. Good kisser~?"

Rinka blushes deeply as Rio's horns and tail appear with her devious smirk

Rio "Well~~"

Rinka covers her mouth and nods mumbling her answer "Mhmm…"

"Say it~"

Rinka hangs her head blushing "Next!!"

Rio's smirk widens "Either of you seen the other naked~?"

Rinka chokes turning completely red "No!! Of course not!!! What the hell Rio?!?!"

Rio sticks her tongue out "It's just a question~"

Rinka groans "No. Last question?"

Rio thinks and Rinka believes this's gonna be the worst one.

Rio smiles softly "Why do you like him? I mean out of everyone? What made you fall for awkward emo Chiba Ryūnosuke?"

Rinka's shoulders relax as she plays with her hair "Ryuu's just different… Before the mission I knew there was something about him. Once given our mission we quickly became sniping partners since our skills were closed to each other's. He never tried to force conversation which was good. We didn't really need words. He always showed he cared or was concerned in subtle ways. Hidden glances you wouldn't notice, slight smiles, small touches to bring me back to reality. Readjusting my aim or stance. I felt something different with him… I could never place it. Every time you'd question which guy was my favorite or if I had to date one which one or any of that… Ryuu would be the first one to mind. I didn't understand why… then one day after hanging out when I kissed his cheek. I didn't fully know why I did. Why my heart would race. I figured out it was a crush which is why I kept dodging the questions. Ryuu and I are the snipers. I thought that would change that. I figured he only saw me as a friend so I thought I'd ignore it. Then he kept making a move at school the next day… he confessed… I always had to hide any feeling I've ever had so I didn't know what to do. He made me lower my guard long enough to realize I really did like him." She laughs lightly "Of course we decided to hide everything. I still wasn't used to emotions and Ryuu realized that. Then all that shit happened." She smiles softly "And Ryuu stuck with me through all of it. He knows almost as much about that as I do. If I have an episode he's there. When we were training and that happened? I don't remember what happened completely. I remember a little bit. We were training. You blocked my hit… I heard yelling. I recognized the voice but at the same time I didn't… Rio? Who was that…? The voice… he was furious… sounded aggressive but protective. I felt like he wouldn't hurt me but at the same time like he was ready to kill…"

Rio looks at her "You don't know?"

She shakes her head "I remember the voice then next thing I knew I was in Ryuu's arms?"

Rio "It was Chiba. He got really possessive and wouldn't let us near you. He told us to trust him."

Rinka's eyes widen "It was Ryuu…?"

Rio nods putting a hand on her shoulder "I don't think you know how much he cares about you? Chiba will literally kill for you. He really loves you Rinka. And I know you love him."

Rinka blushes "L-love?!"

Rio raises an eyebrow and smirks "You've never said you love him have you…?"

Rinka shakes her head "He hasn't either."

"But you do love him don't you?"

Rinka looks at the side "I… well I… I don't know… I've never felt any kind of love before… Mother feared me for years. My baby brother was killed when he was still a new born. I never had friends until this year… I never had emotions until almost two months ago? I don't know if this's love? What is love…"

Rio runs her hand through Rinka's hair taking out the pigtails "Rinka. Trust me. The thing you feel with Chiba is love. I see the way you look at him. I've seen his smile. You two are in love. You love him more than you know. Chiba I don't think will say he loves you yet. He knows you're still adjusting to feelings. Chiba's probably gonna wait for you to say it or at least come to terms with it. He's holding back. You both are."

Rinka lays down on Rio's lap as Rio pets her hair "How can you be sure?"

Rio smirks "Well I'm not the red devil's right hand for nothing~"

Rinka tenses "You're not… gonna tell him… right…"

Rio zips her lips "Girl talk stays here. Me and Karma know the other hides things."

Rinka laughs lightly "Good."

Rio smirks turning on the tv for background noise "Yeah. Anything else about you and Chiba I don't know about~"

Rinka blushes and looks up at her "You know? It's not fair you know all about my love life but I don't know shit about yours."

Rio actually blushes softly "I don't like anyone. All the guys in our class are either boring, a player, likes someone else, or are slightly sadistic."

Rinka sits up and crosses her legs "Mmm? What you and Karma? You two are awfully close~?"

Rio's blush becomes visible as she scoffs looking at her "Me and Karma??? No way!! We're the class devils!"

Rinka smirks "And Ryuu and I are the class snipers? Your point?"

Rio crosses her arms "That's different!"

Rinka snickers "Ship it!"

Rio rolls her eyes "You've certainly changed now."

Rinka shrugs "Is that a bad thing?"

Rio shakes her head "It's a good thing. You're free it's amazing. I'm glad. Although can you not steal my job? I'm the one who does the teasing. Not the one that gets teased."

Rinka smiles slightly "Mm…" she looks over at Rio "What're you doing???"

Rio ties her hair into a messy bun and does peace sign "A bun!"

Rinka sighs pulling out her phone "Looks cute."

Rio smirks "Wonder how you'd look with two buns instead of pigtails~"

"My hair isn't even in pigtails right now."

"Rinka. Do you trust me?"

"Yes…?"

Rio smirks deviously "Cosplay time then!!!"

Rinka shrieks "Wait no!!!!"

10 minutes later at Ryuu's house

Ryuu "Night. I'm going to my room to study."

Rukia "You took the trash out already right?"

"Yeah yeah I did."

Ryuu feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out

 _Nakamura: One attachment_

 _'Nakamura??'_

Confused he opens the messages and waits for the picture to load as he goes upstairs.

He taps it and sees its of Rinka wearing a maid costume.

Ryuu blushes deeply being distracted by her.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii? Hello??"

Ryuu doesn't hear him and walks into the wall dropping his phone "Shit!"

Tadashi starts laughing his ass off "Ryuu-nii you dumbass!!!!"

Ryuu rubs the red mark on his forehead pouting with a soft blush "Shut up Tadashi. I wasn't paying attention…"

Tadashi looks at the phone laying on the floor and smirks snatching it "Really? You pervert."

Ryuu blushes grabbing his phone "I'm not a pervert. Nakamura caught me off guard!"

His phone buzzes again and he looks at it

 _Nakamura: Not gonna respond~_

 _Nakamura: What you get so turned on you had to handle it or something_

 _Nakamura: Taking your lack of response as a yes~_

Ryuu glares at his screen "Shut up Tadashi."

Tadashi looks at him confused "I didn't even say anything?!"

Ryuu "Shut up."

 _Nakamura: You're a pervert Chiba_

Ryuu goes into his room and replies

 _Ryuu: I was with my brother you idiotic pervert_

 _Ryuu: And I'm not a pervert_

 _Nakamura: Rinka looks really sexy in that costume don't you think~_

 _Ryuu: Pervert_

End chapter

 _Me: I'm not gonna write i need to study for finals_

 _*updates couple days later*_

 _Me: iM nOt GoNnA wRiTe i NeEd tO sTuDy FoR FiNaLs_

 _I wrote this entire thing in 3 hours while getting my hair dyed today._

 _GUESS WHO HAS BLUEISH PURPLEISH HAIR, A SPRAINED ANKLE, AND A GAY STORY!!!_

 _Hair: I cuter boy now_

 _Ankle: I tripped. Big ouchies_

 _Gay story very important: I say I love you to my group in first a lot. I always go "No hetero" to the girls and "no homo" to the boy. The boy made a dirty joke that made me genuinely laugh (which I don't do much mind you) and while smiling like a fucken idiot I thought I said "This's why I love you" but turns out I said "I'm IN love WITH you" and he goes "I love you too *nickname*" and the two girls just squeal screaming "Ship it!!!" and "Was that a confession?!?!" And yeet we both EXTREMELY embarrassed and managed to both mumble out "No homo" while the two girls laughed at us. Him and I haven't been able to look the other in the eye since._

 _Might make that something for SugayaXMimura but who knows. Just thought I'd share that story cause if I wasn't the one it happened to I'd be pretty fun_ _. But I'm a gay wreck and extremely awkward._

 _@guest 1500 yen!!!! I put one to many 0's holy shit!! It's good coco but not THAT good! It should cost 13.72 dollars not 137.23 dollars!!! I really need to start proof reading (and actually wear my glasses)_

 _@Frostfur12345 Me and my friend are the same. He called me an anime trap and I looked him dead in eye and said "No u". Reverse card and No u are best ways to win arguments. I'll join but it depends… what kind of cookies…? I needa know what I'm getting._


	47. A Mess

Chapter 47

Monday

Ryuu yawns answers his phone sleepily "Mmm hello?"

 _Rinka "I'm downstairs hurry up."_

Ryuu "Huh?"

Rinka sighs hanging up and looking at Rukia "He's still asleep."

Rukia shakes her head "Want me to wake him? Or do you want to handle it?"

Rinka smirks "I wanna tease him about it all day."

Rukia smirks proudly "I like you. Make sure to torture him all day."

Rinka nods going up the stairs "Will do~"

She opens Ryuu's door and sees him laying there asleep. His blanket are covering him up to his shoulders and he's hugging a pillow.

Rinka smiles _'Cute!!'_

She shuts his door and goes besides him "Are you awake…?"

No response.

She frowns and grabs his blanket pulling them off. Ryuu groans and shivers

Ryuu "Tadashi go away…"

Rinka shoots a nerf bullet at him "Ryuu."

Ryuu opens his eyes slightly looking over there "Tadashi what do you want."

Rinka smirks waving at him.

Ryuu jolts up falling out of his bed swearing when he hits the floor. Rinka fails to hold in her laugh as he blushes trying to regain some sense of dignity.

Rinka crosses her arms "You good yet?"

Ryuu groans "everything hurts. Mostly my dignity. Rin what're you doing?"

"We have school. I decided to come here today."

Ryuu looks at the time "Shit I slept in?!"

Rinka nods then blushes when he pulls his shirt off "Ryuu!"

Ryuu "If it bothers you don't watch. I gotta get ready. No time."

Rinka hides her eyes behind her hand peaking out slightly as he quickly changes while getting everything ready.

Rinka "You- you coulda let me leave first!"

Ryuu blushes buttoning his jeans "I forget okay. Usually if I oversleep Tadashi wakes me up and he doesn't give a shit if I change in front of him." He fumbles with his shirt buttons for a moment only doing half and throwing his tie loosely around his neck

Rinka "Still! A warning!"

Ryuu attempts to fix his bangs with one hand while buttoning his shirt the rest of the way "Sorry. A wake up _call_ would have worked too though."

She pouts trying not to look at him "You're the one who slept in."

Ryuu readjust his tie now that his clothes and hair are fixed "I mean you could have left as soon as you saw me reach for my shirt. Pervert."

"You're the one who stripped to almost nothing!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes grabbing socks "I can't changed my clothes at Mach speed okay. And… you didn't have to watch me…"

Rinka blushes clearly her throat "Anyway! You ready?"

He nods "Just needa brush my teeth and finish with getting my bag."

Rinka punches him "I'll get your bag. Brush your teeth and meet me downstairs."

He rubs his neck "Don't go through everything…"

Rinka nods as he leaves.

Ryuu gets to the bathroom and looks in the mirror _'I'm beet red…'_

Rinka grabs Ryuu's bag and makes sure he has everything. Noticing the lack of guns she sighs opening his drawer _'I saw he stash them in one of these before…'_

She opens the next one then closes it fast blushing deeply _'Pretending I didn't just see that!!'_ She opens his nightstand drawer and moves the notebook spotting his guns and knives _'Bingo!'_ She puts them in his bag and goes downstairs.

Rukia "How'd that go?"

Rinka "He's an idiot."

Rukia "You're just now noticing this?"

"Oh I've known."

Ryuu comes down awkwardly pulling on his jacket "Nee-san why didn't you wake me sooner? And did you _have_ to send Rin?!"

Tadashi smirks leaning on the table "What's wrong Ryuu-nii? Embarrassed cause your girlfriend saw you sleeping~"

Ryuu throws a pen at him "Shut up gay boy!"

Senna giggles "Ryuu-nii rarely sleeps in!"

Ryuu "You shut up too!"

Rinka smirks "Cute."

Ryuu pouts snatching his bag "It's not cute. Shut up. We gotta take Senna to school still."

Rinka smiles "Okay~ Lets go Senna-Chan!"

Senna giggles slipping her shoes on at the door "Bye Bye Rukia-Nee! Bye bye Tadashi-nii!"

The two snipers and Senna leave.

Ryuu's still awkwardly adjusting his clothes and bangs.

Senna "Ryuu-nii we tried to wake you up 3 times before Rin-Chan did."

Ryuu blushes "Can we not talk about this!"

Rinka "Aww~ But you were so cute!"

Ryuu shoves his hands in his pockets "I feel very violated…"

Both girls smile continuing the walk chatting lightly.

They get to the elementary school

Ryuu crouches down to Senna's level "Bye Senna-Chan. Be good okay."

Senna smiles "Okay!"

Senna waves bye to both of them before running off.

Ryuu sighs standing back up and looking at Rinka before looking away blushing "Will you please get that smirk off your face."

Rinka bites her lip "I was thinking about what a great brother you are."

He rolls his eyes "Shut up… Let's just go to school… we're gonna be late."

Rinka shrugs as they speed up their pace "And who's fault is that?"

Ryuu feels himself heating up "I was up till 3am okay…"

"Why?"

He looks away "I just couldn't sleep."

Rinka smirks poking his cheek "You were sleeping pretty sound this morning~ It was so cute!"

Ryuu pouts refusing to look at her "Shut up… it's not cute."

Rinka grabs his hand "Very cute."

"Reverse card…"

Rinka rolls her eyes "Dumbass."

"I know."

Rinka looks him up and down then blushes looking away.

Ryuu crosses his arms "I'm sorry I didn't give you a warning. I kinda just panicked cause if I'm late then Senna or Tadashi will be late too."

Rinka's cheeks darken "It- It's fine. I was just just caught off guard. _I wasn't expecting you too be that toned…_ "

"What was that last thing?"

"Nothing."

Ryuu bites his lip nervously "Rin… You didn't… peak early… right?"

She sinks "I kinda did…"

Ryuu feels himself turning red "Huh?!"

Rinka holds her hands up "Not in a perverted way. And I didn't actually see anything. You still had something on and-"

Ryuu covers his face "Please shut up… Can we pretend you didn't see? Please…"

She nods looking him up and down again still seeing him rushing to get dressed

They continue the rest of the walk in silence.

They get to school just as the bell rings and barely make it in time. Ryuu barely got his neutral mask back on completely.

Sugaya looks at both them raising an eyebrow.

Okajima "Oi what happened to you two? Did you do it all last night?"

Both snipers kick him.

Ryuu "We aren't that late."

10minutes into class

Ryuu has his head resting on his hand zoned out _'_ _The future is bulletproof!_ _The aftermath is secondary! It's time to do it now and do it loud. Killjoys, make some noise!'_

"Chiba!! Pay attention!!"

Ryuu snaps out of his thoughts and frowns annoyed "I finished the assignment. You're just talking about the formula."

Karma smirks "Emo you sure have gotten ballsy?"

Ryuu rubs his temples "I have a headache."

Korosensei "Both you math nerds be quiet!"

Ryuu shuts up and Karma smirks

Karma "Aw? We aren't doing else!"

Korosensei starts doing both of their hair as a punishment.

Ryuu covers his eyes his hand feeling a tentacle near his bangs.

Korosensei puts karma's hair into two tiny pig tails and Ryuu's into one ponytail in the top back leaving his bangs out.

Korosensei "Don't worry Chiba. I won't move your bangs. Only making that mistake once!"

Ryuu smirks "Last time you tried I cut your arm. Try me."

Korosensei sweats.

Okajima leans towards Rinka "Hayami?"

Rinka looks over "Hm?"

"Why's Chiba weird again?"

Rinka smirks "Sleep deprived. Got like 2 hours of sleep."

Okajima nods accepting the answer "I'm questioning that more after class."

Rinka shrugs and class resumes ignoring the two math nerds attempting to fix their hair back to normal.

Home ec

Korosensei "Get ready to present here and those who don't finish will present in English!"

Everyone simultaneously groans and Mimura looks dead.

Okajima leans back to Ryuu "I think Fuwa killed him?"

Ryuu shrugs "It takes more than that to kill Mimura doesn't it?"

Okajima nods "Believe me. I know."

Korosensei "Any volunteers?!"

Rio puts her hand up "We'll go."

Sugaya "Wait What?! Nakamura I didn't agree to this!"

She smirks standing up "To bad. It's happening."

Ryuu smirks "Good luck Sugaya."

Sugaya subtly flips him off as he goes to the front with Rio

Ryuu rolls his eyes _'Idiot'_

Ryuu and Rinka both hide when the group finishes and is asked to pick a group.

Sugaya and Rio both smirk "Snipers. You're up!"

Ryuu sighs "Dead to me Sugaya."

Rinka "Stop complaining. Let's just this over with…"

They awkwardly give their presentation and Korosensei praises them on speaking loud enough.

Korosensei "You two _can_ speak up!"

Both snipers keep their neutral expressions.

"So the next group?"

Korosensei "Right! Pick!"

The snipers share a quick glance before smirking "Fuwa and Mimura."

Mimura drags his lifeless corpse up "I hate you both."

Ryuu nods walking past him "Hate me too."

Mimura nearly slammed his head against the wall when Fuwa gave the background information on their person.

 _Ryuu 'That's directly from Yuri!!! on Ice…'_

Rinka _'Is he still alive?'_

Break

Ryuu yawns as Sugaya moves to Okano's desk and Mimura to Karma's.

Sugaya "Chiba wake up."

Ryuu rest his chin in his hand "I'm tired okay."

"Why?"

"I was doing stuff…"

Okajima smirks "Is Hayami stuff?"

Ryuu kicks his seat "No you pervert."

"Where is Hayami anyway?"

Ryuu points out the window "Nakamura."

Mimura "Why were you so late? You're still kinda… disheveled?"

Ryuu groans "Overslept…"

Sugaya pokes him "Blushing?"

Okajima "What else aren't you telling us?"

Ryuu sinks letting his normally neutral expression fall "Don't worry about it."

Mimura smirks "What your girlfriend catch you sleeping?"

Ryuu tenses with a soft blush "Shut up."

Okajima "You aren't denying it~"

Ryuu mumbles "Rin came over this morning and Nee-san sent her to get me…"

Sugaya smirks "Let me guess? She woke you up and you started your weird half awake half asleep nonsense?"

Ryuu pouts at him "You know I never remember that stuff… And Rin didn't say I said anything so…"

Mimura "You probably said you love her~"

Ryuu heats up "I- I never said that!"

Sugaya smirks remembering their conversation from before "But you are saying it eventually right?"

He attempts to put his mask back on "Shut up…"

"Wait but what happened this morning?"

Ryuu shrugs as the bell rings "Classes starting."

Everyone comes back inside taking their seats.

Rinka takes her seat beside Okajima when she notices his smirk. She tries to ignore it until he slips her a note.

Rinka opens the note reading to herself

 _'Woke Chiba up this morning~?-OT'_

Rinka blushes slightly hands it back after replying

 _'And what if I did?-HR'_

 _'What happened? Chiba won't say-OT'_

 _'Nothing-HR'_

 _'Liar. I saw that smile-OT'_

Rinka glances at him and Okajima nods

Rinka bites her lip _'You know how Ryuu is when he wakes up-HR'_

 _'Dumbass Chiba?-OT'_

 _'Yup-HR'_

 _'And?-OT'_

 _'That's it. Ryuu's a dumbass-HR'_

 _'You love him still-OT'_

Rinka blushes crumbling the paper and Okajima smirks victoriously.

Ryuu raises an eyebrow _'What's that all about?'_

Pe

Karasuma "Knife work. Get in pairs."

Ryuu smirks "Okajima. Let's go."

Sugaya looks at Ryuu betrayed.

Mimura "Sugaya. C'mon."

Rinka raises an eyebrow.

Kurahashi "Hayami."

Rinka raises her guard blocking her hit "Sorry."

Okajima blocks Ryuu "Chiba why'd you partner with me?"

Ryuu smirks and nods towards the other two.

Sugaya blushes softly at Mimura's smirk when he charges in.

Okajima smiles "Sugaya good?"

Ryuu shrugs going on offense "Probably."

After a few hits

Ryuu "Oh yeah? What was with that note passing in class?"

Okajima smirks "Hayami was telling me about this morning~ Said you were being a dumbass~"

Ryuu blushes lowering his guard enough for Okajima to scrape his side with the rubber knife

Ryuu stays on defense "She didn't like… say exactly what I did right?"

Okajima shakes his head "Just agreed when I asked dumbass Chiba. What _did_ you do~?"

Ryuu blocks his swing and goes to stab him "Just leave it at I'm a dumbass."

"If I win you tell me and the guys."

Ryuu nods and elbows Okajima in the gut then flips him into the snow "I win."

Okajima smirks and grabs Ryuu's arms pulling him into the snow as well.

Ryuu sits up with snow in his bangs

Okajima starts laughing and Ryuu shoves his face into the snow.

Okajima shrieks freeing himself from Ryuu "Chiba you bastard!!!!"

Everyone looks over as Ryuu starts laughing.

Okajima grabs a handful of snow and drops it on Ryuu's head.

Sugaya and Mimura look at each other then at Rinka before smiling throwing snow at Ryuu and Okajima.

Ryuu "Sugaya you traitor!"

Sugaya throws snow at him "This's war!"

Karasuma "Okay enough playing around. Get back to train-"

He's cut off by a snowball hitting his shoulder at Karma smirking

Karma "This _is_ training."

Karasuma's vain pops as the class starts the snowball war.

End chapter

 _Deadass I'm still at school. Like I JUST_ _finished my last final and got a full hour left. Wrote this between studying and between finals honestly._

 _Anyway!! Couple things now. Also sorry for how much I swear. Like in general…_

 _1\. I had to fucken work the student store during finals week. WHAT THE FUCKEN FUCK RICHARD?!?!?! I was studying while ringing up customers. Also currently covered in hot cocoa, French vanilla, and mocha coffee mix. So that's… that's fucken amazing… it got in my glasses and I can't see shit without them._

 _2._ _I know some of you ship ChibaSuga and was wondering? Do you want me to do a fic for them? If anyone else wants to feel f_ _ree. I've been wanting a fic for them for awhile but can't find shit. It's summer break so I got time. Also I am NOT sorry for making you ship it. I know I'm a bitch but I'm one of the few current ChibaHaya writers on this site._

 _3\. I finished the first chapter on the Miraculous crossover instead of studying for history [deadass the final was 95 questions]. Posting that June 1st for stat reasons._

 _4\. Update on that gay story. You probably don't wanna know the whole story but summary at end of week: last day of school. I set my phone down to turn in our stuff and come back he's on my phone typing something. I asked what and his friends just smirks like "Contacts" and I'm confused but decide to tease him "If you wanted my number coulda asked?" And yea… now I have his number and other stuff happened… Nothing like what you guys are thinking!! Just kinda blushy!!! Not saying who it was blushing or how much… but point is still single and we just friends!!!_

 _5\. Not sure which thing scares me more right now? My grades, being called an anime boy toy by my friend, or that same friend said she was gonna draw me and that guy on a date. I am afraid. She will draw that. I know she will just to see my reaction. I fear for my life. If I don't update again in 2 weeks assume I'm dead._

 _@XoMidnightXo When we went back to school more shit happened. Like the whole week was something each day. Gotta love gay stories though!! I have an idea for guy harassing Hayami now. Add just enough cliches. Assassination twist on it. Visualizing that scene… Wow- oh- I really wish I didn't have such a vivid and violent mind… shit. I'd need to tone that down a lot. Warning: You will fear Chiba and his group. Mostly Chiba. The other three hopefully not as much. I'm definitely toning it down a lot from I just visualized. Fuck… that's gonna be in my head now… Not gonna lie? The fact I made you ship ChibaSuga is really impressive. We gonna have some borderline ChibaSuga scenes coming up. And that whole gay story would be so much cuter if it wasn't me!! Also *blushes deeply* don't ship it!!! It's not happening. Not in a million years. We just friends._ _It's not like I like him. I mean yea he's a really good friend and cute and caring and I don't not like him. Sure he's amazing and understands all my anime references and makes me smile and has helped me a couple times with this story when I couldn't decide stuff. And yea he's really cute with his stupid smile and dorky laugh and his expression when his friend called him out on giving me his number and-_ _Wait what am I saying?!?! I love him but purely platonic!!!_

 _@Emichi21 Big oof. I'm glad the snow date turned out okay. I was really worried since romantic stuff isn't exactly my strong suit. Rio stood out a lot more than Sugaya did like in general. She got more screen time and development than him. I didn't tell anyone at school I was dying my hair so they freaked out. I've dyed my hair both those colors before but faded fast. The last time I dyed it it did NOT fade at all until I went swimming and got chlorine in it. It's really good dye but you have to be really dedicated to the color. My ankle healed pretty quick. Well enough that you couldn't really notice my limp at school. That story… A lot more has happened with that… I am usually not one to blush especially not at school but… all of that was definitely OOC… Ah ha… Just remembering this last week… *Hides in hoodie* shit this's very OOC… Anyway!! Convention!! I hope you had fun!! Cosplay is great but also sometimes a pain. Chiaki's a good cosplay. Cute and her hair is fairly realistic (considering it's not neon or defy EVERY law of physics). Studying is the worst I'm glad it's over. Favorite constellation? Extremely random question I never thought I'd be asked. Probably would be Orion though. I remember in 6th grade when I went to Sicon (weeklong camp in the Sierra mountains w/ other 6th graders from different schools) The boys were building the fire and the girls were_ _learning about the stars. I was with the girls (_ _was a girl at time) and don't even fully remember why but… even after 4 years every time I look at the sky I still remember being 11 and seeing it through the telescope and being amazed. I've just always loved the stars. I wish I could just go outside and lay in the grass watching the stars. Wait a second… stargazing… that gives me an idea… for the story of course…!!_

 _@guest/Lydia I love writing Hitoko and glad he's your favorite. He's tied with Tadashi for my favorite OC. I want to give them both more light and have been thinking of ways to do that. Maybe Chiba and Hitoko together or Hitoko and Hayami bonding over their boyfriends being idiots? Or he finds out about E-3? If you have a suggestion on how he becomes more relevant feel free to let me know._


	48. War

Chapter 48

Karasuma's vain pops as the class all start throwing snow at each other calling it "training"

Irina "Karasuma let them have a little fun?"

Karasuma "They're calling this training. This isn't training!"

Korosensei appears beside them holding a box "It's not training until we bring out these! Attention everyone!!!"

Everyone looks over at the three teachers

Korosensei "If you're gonna call this training you'll need these!"

Ritsu appears on screen "Yoshida, Itona! It's our guns!"

Yoshida "Oh I forgot about those!"

Itona "Me too."

"What are they?"

"Guns?"

"Snipers your favorite!"

Ryuu aims with the gun "Feels different."

Rinka spins two pistols "Lighter." She check for bullets and tilts her head "Our Anti-sensei bullets won't fit."

Yoshida "Oi… Sharp shooters… That's not what their for…"

Ryuu "Wait are these…"

Rinka "I'm not familiar these types? Yoshida. What kind are they?"

Yoshida fires past them and smirks "Itona, Ritsu, and I designed guns that fire snow."

Itona "It was difficult since we aren't as good with guns but with Ritsu data we managed to make them."

"We haven't really tested them since we just got a major snow."

Ryuu smirks "One way to find out."

Sugaya quickly hides behind Okajima knowing damn well Ryuu was ready to shoot him.

Karasuma "Snipers. Usually targ-" he's hit with two snowballs and sees the snipers trying to hold their laughs.

Rinka "Sorry Karasuma-sensei."

Ryuu "Finger slipped."

Karasuma's vain pops as he pulls two the guns firing away at the class in general. A few grab guns and hide while others take cover.

Ryuu's hiding half buried in the snow sniping people.

Rinka's going from tree to tree shooting.

There's occasionally screaming from people being pulled into the snow by an unknown classmate. Everyone's trying to figure out who it is. No one can keep track of Karma. He's everywhere and suddenly they have snow in their shirts.

Ryuu _'Where is she. Where is she. Where is she.'_ He scans the area carefully then spots the pigtails hanging upside down in a tree aiming at Mimura _'Target. Locked'_ he smirks pulling the trigger

Rinka nearly falls out of the tree being hit right in the face with snow.

Ryuu _"I'm in danger…"_

Rinka wipes the snow off and traces the shot locking eyes with Ryuu.

Ryuu _'I AM IN DANGER!!!!'_

Rinka smirks turning on her communication "That was the worst mistake you coulda made Chiba Ryūnosuke."

 _"he's so dead…"_

 _"Full name yikes."_

 _"She usually calls him 'Ryuu'…"_

 _"He's dead."_

Ryuu "You guys aren't helping."

 _"We're not getting caught between your couple fights."_

 _"Especially when you both have guns."_

 _"We aren't stupid."_

Ryuu's communication go dead as an ice bullet breaks it "Shit!!!"

Everyone else switches there's off to avoid being dragged in.

Ryuu climbs out of the snow and starts swinging through the trees as bullets fly past and he knows she's giving warning shots.

He jumps out of the tree and is about to start running when someone grabs his leg pulling him into the snow.

Ryuu looks around the tunnel and sees and girl crawling away on all floors "Are you a demon or is it just Hazama…?"

The girl hisses

Ryuu fires his gun and sees the girls face causing him to sigh relived "Hazama you truly can be terrifying… I respect that"

"I know." She crawls towards him "Chiba can be quite scary too."

Ryuu "Stop with the eery voice please. I'm borrowing your tunnel. Rin's out to kill me."

He feels a cold chill down his spine followed by laughter than can only be Karma.

Ryuu squirms slightly to get the snow out of his shirt then retreats with Hazama in the tunnels.

Ryuu "…Wait? What do you mean I can scary?? Cause my bangs????"

Hazama "I sit beside you in class. You called your eyes terrifying and always make a major effort to hide them. For all I know you could have made a deal with a demon and have the contract on your eye."

"You mean like in that anime Fuwa was talking about? Errr what was it…"

"Black Butler. But it is possible."

Both shut up when the snow above them sinks a little.

 _'Someone's above us. Hazama no. Hazama please don't do it.'_

Hazama smiles demonically grabbing the classmate pulling them in.

Gun shots follow as Hazama gets snow everywhere.

Ryuu hides in the shadows

Rinka "Figured it be Hazama pulling everyone into the snow."

She smiles "Only one left is Karma now~"

Rinka raises her gun "Where is He. No games Hazama. You know who I'm looking for and I'm going for the kill."

Ryuu gulps making and X with his arms.

Hazama "In one of my tunnels probably."

Ryuu tenses making an escape while Rinka continues her interrogation.

He makes it out of the tunnels and sees a boy right in front of him.

"Sugaya thank god. Rin's literally trying to kill me."

Sugaya blinks "Don't drag me into this."

Both feel a chill as snow bullets fly past them.

Sugaya runs off "You're on your own!!"

Ryuu "Traitor!!!!"

Sugaya goes back to Mimura and Okajima who found a ledge to hide under that's mostly hidden except for the small opening.

Before he got there.

Okajima "Chiba and Hayami are against each other. Who's gonna win?"

Mimura thinks "Well if Chiba can keep a distance long enough for class to be over then him. But Hayami knows the way he thinks. She can see right through him. As soon as she catches sight of him… he's dead."

Okajima nods "Yeah those two have some weird connection."

Mimura rolls his eyes "You mean they're in love?"

Okajima smirks "Yeah. What about you Mimura~ Got someone special~?"

Mimura tenses and throws snow at him "Oh what do you know."

Okajima wipes the snow off "Kanzaki's pretty cute."

Mimura relaxes his stance "Yeah. Everyone had a crush on Kanzaki at least once. Chiba… Chiba admitted she was cute but he's been crushing on Hayami forever."

"Chiba's Chiba though. Also have you noticed how he and Sugaya act sometimes?"

Mimura nods "I wasn't gonna say anything but yeah. Like whenever Chiba goes to his house and Sugaya starts sending Chiba being weird."

Okajima smirks "Gotta admit tho? If those two were to do it Chiba would be bottom."

Mimura laughs "At least I know you're not homophobic?"

Okajima looks at him confused "If I was homophobic do you really think I'd be sitting here alone with a closet pansexal guy?"

Mimura shrugs "Fair point but keep it down. I don't want people to know…"

Okajima sighs resting his chin in his hand "I still think you should tell the guys."

Mimura shakes his head "I know Chiba isn't homophobic. Hell his little brother's clearly gay. Sugaya… I just don't want him to know yet…"

"Why cause you like him?"

Mimura blushes slightly "I do not. Besides I think he likes Chiba?"

Okajima shrugs "If it wasn't for Chiba dating Hayami I'd be convinced those two were."

Mimura shrugs "Yeah. You also get a bottom vibe from Chiba?"

Okajima shrugs "It all depends. Like I feel like he'd top Hayami. He gives off top energy when in sniper mode but once he lowers his guard he's a bottom. Like when he's with Sugaya? You can tell Sugaya tops."

 _"Hell yeah I'd top Chiba."_

They look over as Sugaya comes into the hideout

Mimura "how long have you been there?"

Sugaya shrugs "Since you said Chiba's has bottom energy."

"Oi Sugaya? What's the story with you and Chiba anyway?"

Sugaya tilts his head "We're bro's? He's just fun and easy to tease."

Okajima "Makes sense."

Mimura "Yeah if you know him then it's easy."

Sugaya smirks "It's all about knowing your targets weaknesses. Chiba may seem like a brick wall but we know how he is."

Mimura "A soft dork?"

Okajima "A love sick fool?"

Sugaya nods "Yup. And probably dead soon."

Mimura shrugs "His fault for shooting Hayami in the face."

Okajima "Is everyone still at war or is it just the snipers?"

Sugaya "Mimura. You're best at scouting."

He sighs "If I die I'm haunting you."

Mimura takes a quick look around before going back inside "Some are still fighting. Karma and Hazama are taking out the remaining. Everyone looks to be avoiding both snipers."

Korosensei "Some are heading back to class already. Shouldn't you three."

Okajima "When did you get here?!?!"

Korosensei shrugs "Just now at Mach speed of course!"

"Why…"

"The author couldn't find a way to get everyone back together so class over."

Mimura slams his head into the snow "NO MORE BREAKING THE FORTH WALL I JUST GOT FREE FROM FUWA!!!"

Sugaya and Okajima start laughing as Korosensei disappears.

Sugaya grabs his collar pulling him out of the snow "C'mon idiot."

Mimura sulks the entire way back.

When they get there they see Rinka smirking victoriously and Chiba looking deader than Mimura.

Sugaya smirks "So taking it as Hayami won?"

Ryuu "…that was… the most terrifying moment of my life…"

They look confused

"Hayami what did you do?"

She smirks holding her guns still "I went for the kill."

The rest of the day everyone was questioning what exactly happened in their duel. They only answer anyone got was that "[Hayami] went for the kill". They're to scared to ask what kind of kill move it was.

End chapter

 _EXTRA THING FOR PRIDE MONTH (it's December in the story)_

 _Sugaya looks at Ryuu annoyed "Chiba what is this…"_

 _Ryuu holds in his laugh as Sugaya looks at the box "Just open it."_

 _Sugaya sighs opening the box seeing a blue, purple, pink flag and a shirt that says "Bi bitch"_

 _Sugaya starts laughing "I hate you. I hate you so much."_

 _Ryuu throws an arm around him "This's for buying me the ace flag and hair pins."_

 _Meanwhile_

 _Okajima "Mimura just open it. Chill."_

 _Mimura opens it "I swear if this's porn I'm burning it."_

 _He looks inside and freezes seeing the blue, yellow, pink flag and bracelet that says "panicking" in the same colors._

 _Mimura looks at Okajima then laughs "Thanks I think?? What's this for exactly?"_

 _Okajima shrugs "You were saying you wanted pride shit. It's pride month so even I was able to find this shit."_

 _End end_

 _PRIDE MONTH MY DUDES!!!!_

 _Clarification on what I am: Transboy ftm. I use he/him pronouns._ _Bi-romantic asexual. I'm romantically attracted to either gender but sexually attracted to none. Have been some kind of non cishet since 7th grade so it's been a good 3-4 years._

 _I'm back at it with my weird ass update patterns!!!_

 _Also this part is ENTIRELY for the story. Next chapter which one: Hayami and the boys waking home when some guys start roughhousing with Hayami making the four boys get over protective,_ _SugayaXMimura, OR the guys hanging out together fluff (w/ or w/o Hayami)???? Basically: fear, queer fluff, or blushy Chiba????? And how soon do you guys want me to do t_ _he whole "winter vacation fluff"??? Do you want to have them discover Korosensei's past the same way as they did in canon?? If so how? Go in detail like they did or just be like "For what really go watch episode whatever number it was" knowing me I'd probably do the second thing if you don't tell me otherwise. What about them looking for future jobs??? In the story it's December and they get out of school on the 20th (I have ideas for the days between then and Christmas)._

 _Oh yeah! Posted the Miraculous AU. And that collab I'm doing with XoMidnightXo is now posted on both our accounts._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 honestly a mood. Saturday after I got out of school I finished an entire series then immediately started writing prompts. I might check out the prologue next time I have some free time and not writing. The thing I visualized… I'm not lying. I got genuinely **terrified** when I visualized because I saw **every** perspective in it. I felt the bloodlust. I felt each emotion and traced it to each character. Chiba's made me freeze on the spot. I had to rewrite this part of the response more times than I did the chapter. If I write what I visualized. I'd probably need to put a trigger warning beforehand. Anyways off of that terrifying topic!! Visualizing scenes is either the best: snipers when they realized what Chiba did. Or the worst._


	49. Protective

Chapter 49

Things have smoothed over by after school but Ryuu's still a little on edge.

Sugaya "She's not gonna kill you Chiba."

Mimura "Calm down."

Rinka smiles "There's to many witnesses."

Ryuu grabs Sugaya and whispers _"She's gonna break into my room and kill me isn't she…"_

Sugaya shrugs him off "Most likely."

Okajima laughs slightly "You'd of thought Chiba could get this scared?"

Ryuu points at Rinka "She can kill me in at least 8 different ways!"

Rinka nods "That's just with a gun. Know wth a knife and other kill moves? Take into account all his weaknesses? I can kill him in at least 20 different ways."

Ryuu hides behind Sugaya again "I like being alive now so please don't… Or can you maybe kill me after we get that bounty?"

"Hayami if you kill Chiba now then all the pressure for the last shit will be on you."

Rinka "Fine. I won't kill him completely."

"Rin! You already got me back for that!"

"No I got you back for what happened in paintball. Not for earlier."

Sugaya "Chiba loosen your grip. You're gonna break my shoulders."

Ryuu "Nah…"

Okajima "Chiba you're clingy sometimes."

Rinka and Sugaya both nod "Mostly when he's tired."

Ryuu knees Sugaya "Traitor."

Sugaya "Hayami feel free to kill him at any time."

Ryuu "Mimura! Okajima!"

Mimura looks away having his attention drawn to something else "Not getting drawn this."

Okajima "I'd rather take my chances with Chiba than with Hayami."

Ryuu sulks "I will snipe you in your sleep."

"Which is less terrifying than Hayami shooting my balls while I'm eating again."

Rinka shrugs "That's what you get for trying to peep into the girls locker room.

Ryuu smirks.

Mimura "You really need to cover that hole in the wall? Everytime we do he rips down the poster."

Sugaya "Then Chiba shoots him and Isogai lectures him about respecting women."

Ryuu shrugs "You really need to start respecting women."

Rinka "I needa stop somewhere to pick something up. See ya."

Sugaya "Later Hayami."

Mimura "See ya."

Okajima "Mysterious."

Ryuu guts Okajima "Bye Rin."

She waves bye and goes turns the corner. She doesn't get very far until she feels herself begging followed.

Rinka ducks into a store and spots 5 men come in. Rinka gulps and quickly makes her purchase and leaves. The five men stop her outside.

"Hey there pretty girl?"

"You all by yourself?"

Rinka pushes her way past "Please leave me alone."

One grabs her arm and pulls her into the alley "Hey don't be so rude?"

"You think just cause your cute you can talk to us like that?"

Rinka surpasses her bloodlust and tries to leave "Leave me alone." _'The second he touches me I'm snapping his arm'_

One goes to slap her ass when someone grabs his arm

 _"She said. Leave her alone."_

Rinka's eyes widen recognizing the voice and turning around "Ryuu… Sugaya… Mimura… Okajima…"

"What the hell do you kids think your doing? I'll kill you?"

Sugaya "You don't know what it means to kill."

Ryuu "We'd like to settle this rationally. Leave the girl alone and we can all walk away from this."

"Eh? Who are you punks anyway?"

The four smirk

Ryuu steps closer taunting him "People you really shouldn't mess with."

Mimura "Leave her alone."

Okajima "We don't want any trouble."

The leader steps closer to Ryuu "You think you can take us on tough guy? You look like middle schoolers."

Ryuu "We dont want any trouble."

The guy scoffs "Shoulda minded you're own business then!" He goes to punch him but Ryuu dodges and kicks him in the balls then when he doubles over knees him in the face.

The others go to attack Mimura, Sugaya, and Okajima.

Sugaya easily dodges the hits and knocks him unconscious into a garbage can. One grabs Mimura's collar and Mimura puts him into a triangle choke (thing Nagisa did to Karma) choking him unconscious. Okajima dodges the broken glass bottle and knees them between the legs then punches them onto the floor unconscious.

The remaining one grabs Rinka holding a knife to her throat "One step closer and I'll do it!"

Rinka sighs "Wow a knife. Totally didn't see that coming."

The guys voice shakes "Why- why aren't you afraid?!"

Rinka twist his arms making him drop the knife and pins him onto the floor with his arms pinned down and her knee in his back holding him

Rinka "Because you're no match for us."

The leader "Who- Who are you guys…"

Rinka stands up walking over to her friends

Ryuu smirks and the leader catches a glimpse and his piercing red eyes full of bloodlust

"People you really shouldn't mess with."

Rinka "Guys lets get outta here."

The four boys follow her back to the street.

Ryuu "Rin you okay? What happened?"

Rinka shrugs "Just some thugs. How'd you know to come?"

"Mimura…"

Rinka looks at said boy confused.

Mimura "I had the feeling someone was following us. When you broke off I saw some guys going that way. They seemed sketchy and when I told the guy we decided to follow in case."

Sugaya "It's a good thing we did. Who knows what they'd do."

Okajima "I really hate those guys… Yeah I'm a perv I admit that. I peep, take pictures, flirt, but at least I don't harass random girls like that."

Rinka "You're a pervert but tolerable. And just saying guys? I coulda handled that myself. I let you save me. Don't take it the wrong way."

Sugaya "Tsundere."

Rinka pouts

Mimura "Did you get what you needed at least?"

Rinka shakes her head "Honestly I ducked into that store in hope those guys would leave. When I broke off I felt someone following me."

"Want us to walk with you to get whatever mystery thing you need?"

Rinka rolls her eyes "Thanks but it's fine."

Ryuu "Rin…"

She looks up at him confused "What?"

Ryuu pulls her into a hug and the other three boys see his mask drop completely

Ryuu "I hope we got there on time…"

Rinka blushes softly holding onto his shirt "I'm fine Ryuu… Don't worry."

Sugaya "Anyone else feeling like a third wheel?"

Mimura "Yup."

Okajima "Definitely."

The snipers let go and Ryuu still has a wobbly expression

Ryuu "I'm so glad you're okay Rin."

Sugaya clears his throat "Can you two be all sappy later? I'd like to keep my lunch in my stomach."

Ryuu rolls his eyes and punches him "Well excuse me for being worried."

"Chiba you were ready to kill all of them on the spot."

"You we could literally see your bloodlust."

"Yeah plus you didn't bother hiding your emotions much."

Ryuu attempts to put his mask back on and glad they can't see his eyes "Shut up idiots."

"Tsunderes"

"Uhhh did you not see Chiba???"

"That was borderline Yandere!"

Ryuu sighs while the three boys argue "Rin I can walk with you if you want?"

Rinka shakes her head starting to walk away "Ryuu chill. I'm just going to the pharmacy."

Ryuu and the other tree follow "Exactly. Sketchy people are there a lot."

Rinka crosses her arms "Ryuu. We're E-3. The assassin class. We train to kill all the time. You know my past. You know my present. I can handle myself. You should head home. Rukia probably needs help with Tadashi and Senna or the cats?"

Ryuu "Senna likes taking care of the kittens, Tadashi can somewhat cook, and Nee-san has today to just work on her homework."

Rinka looks at the floor "I can handle myself. As long as I don't think about… my past. Then I'll be fine." _'These guys really care?'_

He bites his lip knowing what triggers her and that those guys could have "You sure?"

Rinka sighs "You're not gonna give up are you?"

"Nope."

She rolls her eyes "I just need to pick up meds and some other stuff."

"Great. We're coming with."

"We?"

Sugaya "We agreed to annoy Chiba as much as possible after school this week."

Mimura "Yeah so we're gonna tag along."

Okajima "See how long it takes before Chiba tries to kill us."

Ryuu sighs "I don't know why they want to torture me but this's a thing now."

Rinka rolls her eyes "Have fun with that."

Mimura "So where we going?"

Rinka "You four should be going home. Or go to Ryuu's house and to him."

Sugaya "Might do that after. Payback for you two invading my house."

Ryuu deadpans "Do not infiltrate my house."

Okajima smirks pervertedly "What you hiding something~?"

Ryuu "I'm hiding my brother from being reminded of what I am. And franking I don't want you near either of my sisters."

Okajima shrugs "That's valid."

Rinka shakes her head going into the pharmacy "You four. Stay outside."

"No promises."

She sighs going to the counter to get her meds.

Okajima "We following her inside?"

Ryuu nods "I like annoying her."

"You like her in general."

A soft blush dusts Ryuu cheeks "Well aware of that."

Ryuu shakes his head and they go inside.

"Toy section?"

"Yup."

The four go and start messing around with stuff.

Across the store Rinka freezes _'Oh god they're gonna destroy something…'_

She sighs as she finishes paying and shoves her stuff in her school bag with the receipt on top.

Rinka follows her gut and finds the boys in a standoff with toy guns

"I leave for 5 minutes and this's what happens? I thought I said wait outside."

Ryuu "To be fair? It was Sugaya's idea."

"Hey Mimura agreed"

"So did Okajima."

"Chiba didn't stop us."

Rinka sighs "Between the four of you there's one and a half brain cells. I'm leaving."

The guys throw down the toy guns following her out.

Ryuu "Get everything you need?"

She nods.

"What'd you even get?"

"Yeah you took forever!"

Rinka glares at them "It took forever to decide if I should find you guys or just leave. I shoulda left."

Sugaya smirks "You woulda left if it wasn't for Chiba."

Ryuu smirks and Rinka looks away

Rinka "I'm going home… you don't have to walk with me."

"We just want to make sure you're okay Hayami."

"You're our friend too."

"We just want to know you're safe."

Ryuu nods "Rin please? Just… let us?"

Rinka sighs and walks away so they don't see her smile "Do what you like." _'These guys might not be so bad…'_

Okajima _'Did she just smile?'_

Mimura _'She might be warming up to us…'_

Sugaya _'Hayami doesn't hate this'_

Ryuu _'I love this girl…'_

Sugaya smirks "If I didn't know any better I'd think you actually like us Hayami~"

Rinka rolls her eyes "You're sometimes tolerable."

Mimura "You don't hate us."

"…don't take it the wrong way."

Ryuu pokes her shoulder "Tsundere~"

"Shut up."

Ryuu snickers and they continue walking to Rinka's house. They get to where they usually part ways.

Rinka "Bye. See you guys tomorrow."

They say bye and go separate ways.

Sugaya "So you guys wanna destroy Chiba's house?"

Mimura "Down."

Okajima "Hell Yeah."

Ryuu "Yeah not happening. Last thing I need is you guys scaring my siblings. Tadashi's already scarred from when he came to our class."

Mimura "Then this's a redo."

Ryuu makes an X with his arms "Not happening. See ya guys tomorrow."

"Later."

The three guys turn back to leave.

Sugaya "So we're showing up as his house right?"

Mimura "Yeah lets go."

Okajima "Wait for him to get home or should we beat him there?"

"…Let's move!"

They snicker and run to Ryuu's house making sure to get ahead of him without him noticing.

End chapter

 _ ***screams in bold italics***_

 _Shorter than usual. I had ideas but everything was serious, violent, and a little to… intense even by my standards to the point I wrote this like 5 times and still don't really like it. I have no other ideas so here ya go. It's shit I know. But in my defense?_ _I_ _got half an hour a sleep and currently living off of chocolate covered oreos. I haven't seen natural light in… roughly 72 hours and counting…_

 _Anyway I was looking back at this story and realized character developments. Mostly my own. I didn't really start replying to reviews till after I was bringing myself back up from my low point. I always did read reviews I just didn't really respond because I never knew how to word things. Even now I still sometimes sound stiff and awkward. I'm not very good at speaking for myself. If I have a character I can speak freer but… once the chapter ends and I speak for myself? It's difficult. I guess what I'm trying to say is: Thank you for being patient with me. Not_ _many people are._

 _@Emichi21 Hayami didn't forget about paintball. She was just waiting for her time to strike. Gotta love Hazama and Karasuma tho. I want to write more assassination stuff I'm really bad at writing action scenes tbh. This's the best I could do… I toned it down a **LOT** from what I planned originally. I spent the most time thinking about that scene cause I really had to think about Hayami, her ptsd, fight or flight instincts, bloodlust levels at moment, just all the factors. Things that involve Hayami fighting hand to hand need the most thinking and are what I spend most time on. But since they didn't get to handsy with her I figured she'd remain calm while preparing tobest the shit out of them. Tired Chiba is amazing and everytime I just think "What's the dumbest, cutest, and worst thing he could do?" I know you can send pictures thru pm on the app if you're friends. Website I'm_ _not as familiar with_ _and usually only check a few times a month to see my stats. I'd really like to see your art though. There's always the old school emailing? (Yes I did just call email old school) Question corner #6 (yeah 6) Honestly a mood. Favorite subject… I really like science and have been pretty good at it when it comes to space, formation of universe, earth, and evolution stuff. I used to like math and English cause I'm typically fairly good at both. I'm better at writing stories (fanfic) than writing essays which my teacher said was a problem. (I usually had a tab hidden that was for fanfic)_ _Art and singing seem like fun. I was supposed to take an art class next year but probably taking an architect class instead. When I saw that I just immediately thought "Chiba reference" which says something… Anyway! I'm actually listening to the assassination classroom soundtrack and Bye Bye Yesterday is playing. Its my second favorite after Seishun Satsubasuron._ _It's funny singing anime songs in japanese with friends who don't know it and watching them look so lost and scared. Science is fun (Okuda-san agrees)_

 _@Frostfur12345 Oh boy oh boy!! Cookies!!! I'm in!! Yeah that's what I meant. I don't usually proofread my stuff unless I'm unsure of a scene. Rukia's amazing. I'm glad you're able to relate. Means I'm writing accurate sibling stuff. (I'm the youngest of 5 but they're all legally adults)_


	50. Boys

Chapter 50

Mimura jumps onto the next roof "Sugaya you know which house is his right?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah yeah. I went there once or twice to give him notes."

Okajima "You've met his siblings?"

"Tadashi when he broke into the classroom and I saw his sisters but Chiba shut the door before introducing them."

Sugaya points to a house "That one! Let's get down and walk the rest."

They hop off the roofs and continue to his house.

Okajima smirks at the door "So how we gonna do this?"

Mimura "Break into his room?"

Sugaya shakes his head "Nope. We're being civilized."

He knocks on the door

Senna "Coming!"

She opens the door and looks up confused

Sugaya smiles "Hello?"

Senna "Rukia-nee!"

There's a sigh from the other room followed by footsteps

Rukia looks over "Hello?"

Okajima 'Woah she's cute'

Sugaya "Hey. We're Chiba's friends. I'm Sugaya. This's Mimura and that's Okajima."

Rukia nods "Ryuu isn't home yet?"

Mimura "We wanted to surprise him."

Okajima "If that's okay with you!"

Senna smiles "Yay! Ryuu-nii's friends! Come on!"

Rukia smiles "Well you might as well come in? I don't know when he's coming home though? Probably on a date with Rinka."

Sugaya laughs lightly "Hayami has something else to do so Chiba's probably on his way."

Rukia nods shutting the door behind them "Alright. So… Ryuu honestly doesn't talk much about school or his friends."

Senna nods "He only talks about Rinka-chan! And usually only when we ask!"

Mimura snickers "He doesn't talk much about his home life."

Okajima "We didn't really know he had siblings until our school trip and he was panicking."

Rukia laughs lightly sitting back down "That sounds like him. Ryuu's definitely a weird one."

Senna giggles "Mhmm!"

Rukia's eyebrows shoot up and she blushes slightly "Oh I just realized! You probably don't actually know either of us? Since Ryuu probably didn't tell you much?"

Sugaya "Ah Ha… We just know he has two sisters and a brother."

Rukia smiles shyly "Right. I'm Rukia. His older sister. This's Senna. She's the youngest. Our brother Tadashi is between Ryuu and Senna age wise."

Okajima 'Rukia… she's really pretty… kinda flat but still…'

Mimura "Nice to actually meet you."

"Likewise. I've been curious about you all. Ryuu's said a few things here and there. Like one day he started ranting about how he couldn't get market off his arm after, I think he said Sugaya? Drew tattoos on everyone?"

Sugaya rubs his neck "Everyone kept asking so… And Chiba actually agreed first time I asked!"

Rukia smiles "He's always been weird."

Senna "But Ryuu-nii's also really fun sometimes!"

They hear footsteps coming down the stairs

Rukia "Tadashi? There you are?"

Tadashi freezes seeing the boys from E-3 "Hell- Hello…"

The boys give some greeting

Sugaya 'Tadashi's the only outsider that knows.'

Okajima 'We need to be careful of this one.'

Mimura 'Don't want to trigger him in anyway. Avoid assassin stuff and school in general if possible.'

Tadashi gulps "What- what're you doin here?"

Rukia "They came to talk to Ryuu but he's not home yet. So they're gonna hang out here till he gets here."

Sugaya "I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Sugaya."

"Mimura."

"Okajima."

Tadashi steps backwards "Tadashi…"

Sugaya smiles "Nice to meet you. Don't worry. We don't bite?"

Tadashi forcefully laughs "Nice to meet you… Rukia-Nee I'll be in my room if you need me." He runs back upstairs

Rukia sighs "Sorry about him… Tadashi… well he's a first year at Kunugigaoka junior high…"

"Ah…"

"So he's anti E-3?"

"Bet that's fun for Chiba."

Rukia "I'm really sorry about Tadashi. He doesn't mean any harm. It's just…"

Mimura shakes it off "No worries."

Okajima "Even we used to be anti E-3."

Sugaya "We know what it's like to be normal students. Before we dropped we were like that. Hated them. Feared them. Now?"

"We're proud to be E-3."

"You'll see. One day…"

"One day we will do great things."

Rukia nods "I know a little about you three from Ryuu. He says you guys made a movie but refused to tell me anything else?"

Okajima "Oh yeah? To embarrass our teacher."

Mimura "Worked great!"

Sugaya smirks "We should make another one to embarrass Chiba?"

Rukia lights up "You guys totally should! Ryuu's really easy to tease and make blush!"

Senna "Where is he anyway? He's taking awhile?"

Rukia ties her hair into a ponytail "He should be here soon. But seriously guys? If you need extra material for that? Let me know."

Okajima 'ponytail! Cute!'

Mimura notices a very faint change of color on Okajima's ears 'Interesting?'

Sugaya "Only if we absolutely need extra. Believe me? We'd love more dirt on him! But…"

Rukia nods "Right. His killer aim."

The three boys look at her "His aim?!"

Rukia tilts her head "Yeah don't you guys know?"

Sugaya "We know…"

"We play paint ball sometimes in pe."

Rukia "Ryuu told me that. Why though?"

Mimura "Fun I guess. We deal with a lot of…" he glances at Senna then back at Rukia "stuff… on the main campus."

Okajima scoffs "Nice save Mimura?"

"Quiet Okajima."

Sugaya sighs "Anyways. With everything we deal with on man campus and studying, Karasuma-sensei let's us have fun. Paintball, cops and robbers, tag. You know. Just fun stuff."

Rukia nods "That's nice. What's Ryuu like at school? Rinka says he's still pretty quiet?"

"With the class? Yes. When it's just us? He's more open than usual."

"Chiba's opened up a lot since dating Hayami."

"Yeah he's actually talking and expressing himself these days."

The front door opens

"I'm home!"

Rukia "Ryuu about time!"

Ryuu spots the shoes in the front and runs into the living room seeing his friends "What are you three doing here?!"

Sugaya smiles innocently "Came to visit~"

Rukia "Ryuu you're friends are really nice. You should bring them around more?"

Ryuu "Nee-san the only reason they seem nice is because you don't know them!"

She shrugs "And who's fault is that?"

He crosses his arms "Please don't start this again Nee-san. I don't need to run all my choices by you."

"Just saying. You should-"

Ryuu grits his teeth "I'll think about it. If you'll excuse us I need a word these idiots."

He grabs Mimura and Okajima by the collar and sends a death glare at Sugaya.

Sugaya shivers following him "Nice meeting you Rukia. You too Senna."

The two girls nod and the boys go upstairs.

Ryuu opens his door shoving them inside and shutting it annoyed. He clenches his fist shaking before sending death glares at them they can't see but could feel.

Ryuu hiss "What are you guys doing here?! How did you get here?!"

Sugaya "I remembered where you live from when I gave you your notes."

Mimura "We thought it'd be funny to show up before you."

Okajima starts snooping through his stuff "Cool room. Where do you keep your books?"

Ryuu tenses "Hey don't touch my stuff!"

Sugaya nudges him "Hiding stuff~"

Ryuu blushes and grabs Okajima's arm "I don't like people going through my things."

Mimura "Cool picture."

Ryuu groans "Shut up. You guys seriously shouldn't be here. If Tadashi sees you? He'll freak out! Honestly I don't like the idea of you around either of my sisters. I don't need you guys corrupting Senna and Nee-san's weird."

Okajima "Your older sister… Rukia… she's kinda cute…"

Ryuu grabs him and holds a knife to his neck "If you so much as look at her I will kill you on the spot."

Sugaya "Protective much?"

Ryuu let's go and crosses his arms "And what if I am… She's my sister."

Mimura snickers "Cute? You do have a soft side."

A soft blush covers his cheeks and he throws himself onto his bed "Can you guys just go home… your homes."

Sugaya lays down on top of him "Nahh"

Ryuu "Get off!"

Mimura and Okajima continue searching his room.

Ryuu pushes Sugaya off "Hey don't touch that!"

Okajima looks at the book "What is this?"

Ryuu snatches it and holds it against his chest "It's nothing."

Sugaya reaches for it "Then?"

Ryuu ducks going behind him "No!"

Mimura "Hm~ Why're you so embarrassed?"

Ryuu fails to hide the blush covering his features and sinks a little knowing they'd know if he lies "It's… personal…"

The three smirk diving for the book. Ryuu quickly throws the book in the top part of his closet out of even Sugaya's reach.

Mimura "You're no fun."

Okajima "What're you hiding?"

Sugaya smirks "Probably a bunch of pictures of him and his girlfriend~?"

Ryuu groans "It's not! It's… nothing…"

He starts playing with his bangs and bites his lip.

'He's hiding something. Whatever's in that book is important.'

Okajima shrugs "Whatever. What else you got here? Anything fun?"

Mimura grabs his sketchbook "You draw?"

Ryuu tenses as he opens it "Don't open that!"

Mimura's eyes widen "Not bad. Not near Sugaya's level but still really good."

Ryuu blushes deeply taking it and throwing it into the closet too "Will you stop going through my stuff!"

Sugaya laughs picking up a small picture frame "Hey? This your whole family?"

Ryuu relaxes slightly and smiles slightly "Yeah… that one's a couple years old I need to update it."

Mimura "Wow you look like a kid?"

Ryuu crosses his arms and pouts "I was like 12 or 13 give me a break. It's from 1st year when dad- ah… sorry…"

"Continue?"

"Yeah you never talk about your family?"

"Especially your parents?"

Ryuu grabs the picture looking at his picture "They travel a lot. Mom comes home more often than dad does. Usually every month or two. Dad… before this year last I saw him was first year when we took this picture…"

Mimura "His eyes…"

Ryuu looks at the dark red eyes remembering his own and stays silent. His shoulders drop and his voice is quieter than usual.

"Dark red. Reminds people of a demon. They're scary huh… intimidating." He clenchs his teeth "I don't get it. How can he live. Why isn't he ashamed of them. The stares from others. The comments. Remarks. Everyone being afraid when I so much as looks at them. It's so much easier to just hide them and-" he freezes and looks away shaking.

Mimura "Chiba…?"

Okajima "Your eyes… they're like his aren't they?"

Ryuu grits his teeth "…no." 'As if they'd believe that. I slipped up. They know… they know…'

Sugaya puts a hand on his shoulder "Chiba. Whatever color they are. It's okay. Going off this picture? They can't be that bad. Only way they'd be creepy is if your eyes are like a solid color. Like completely pitch black."

Okajima smirks "Yeah that I admit would be creepy."

Mimura nods "Yeah now those would be demon eyes."

Ryuu looks at them and his guard lowers seeing their sincerity. He sees the look in Sugaya's eyes too.

'You can tell them Chiba. They won't judge.'

Ryuu gulps touching his bangs.

Okajima "Chiba. We aren't going to ask to see your eyes. Don't worry. And we won't tell anyone about the eye colors of your family."

Ryuu nods "Thanks… I appreciate that…" he shakes his head turning the picture over "You guys still shouldn't have come here. Tadashi knows about E-3, you guys are a bad influence on Senna, and Nee-san's busy."

"What do you mean we're a bad influence?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Okajima I don't think I need to explain. Sugaya and Mimura swear a little to casually."

Okajima "Fair point. Also just saying. Rukia's pretty cute?"

Ryuu fires a nerf bullet and hits him between the eyes "Last warning Okajima Taiga!"

Okajima removes the bullet "Hey I was just giving her a compliment! I know not to go after her."

Ryuu nods "Good."

Sugaya looks around the room again looking for anything interesting "You have so many targets. This range isn't even a challenge for you."

Ryuu shrugs "It's really not a challenge at all for shooting but it's good practice for throwing knives."

"True wait what?"

Ryuu tilts his head "What? It's fun throwing them past Tadashi and scaring him. He already knows what I am and is for the most part used to it. I don't act that way in front of them."

Mimura "So you're actually a good brother?"

"…yeah. Sometimes."

"No homo but cute."

Ryuu pouts and gets a text. He looks at his phone then smiles slightly "Idiot…"

"Chiba stop texting your girlfriend and pay attention to us."

Ryuu shakes his head "Why are you guys still here. Shouldn't you go home?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah it's starting to get dark. I live close so I think imma hang for a bit longer."

Mimura "Alright. We should head out though."

Okajima "We're definitely gonna show up again randomly."

Ryuu "Please do not do that…"

"To bad"

"Later."

The two leave going downstairs.

Rukia "Heading out?"

Mimura "Yeah. Sugaya's still up there with Chiba."

Okajima "Homework."

Rukia nods and smiles "Come back soon. It's always great to meet his friends. Maybe next time I can show you-"

Ryuu from the hall doorway "Nee-san!"

Rukia laughs lightly "Bye Okajima. Bye Mimura."

The two say bye and smirk at Ryuu before leaving.

Mimura sighs as they get a few house away "So that's what color his eyes are…"

Okajima nods "I mean we don't know for sure… but that reaction…"

"Yeah… he's hiding something else. The reasons he said. There's more."

Okajima thinks "He said his dad travels a lot. Before this year the last time he saw him… was first year?"

Mimura nods "His eyes must remind him and his siblings of their dad. Senna looked and 6 or so. She probably doesn't remember much about him."

"And Chiba probably doesn't want to remind them of him since he never seems to know when he'd come back…"

Both are silent for a moment

"Chiba…"

"There's a lot more to him than we know."

Meanwhile Ryuu goes back to his room and Sugaya's looking at the family picture.

Ryuu sighs "I slipped up…"

Sugaya looks at him "Chiba… I know you're not ready for them to know. They aren't gonna tell anyone or try anything though."

Ryuu sits down beside him and looks at the picture he's holding "I know… I know they won't. But… I have bad experiences with my eyes… Hell even my own family will get scared sometimes. My eyes remind my siblings of our dad. They even remind me of him. He's not around very much so we don't remember much about him in general. Senna… The main thing she remembers is the dark red eyes. The same as mine…"

He sighs and touched below his eyes "I hate it."

Sugaya sets down the picture and reaches for his bag "I was planning on waiting till Christmas to give you this… but… here?"

Ryuu looks at the small box "Huh?"

Sugaya rolls his eyes tossing it to him "I picked it up yesterday. Open it."

Ryuu carefully opens the box and sees a tiny container "Wait… are these…"

Sugaya smiles watching his mood do a full 180 and become excited as he opens it.

Ryuu "Colored contacts? Dark purple."

Sugaya nods "I was talking to Hayami about it and she was telling me the eye colors of your family. I matched that with what you've said about your eyes and thought this would be a good color. What ya think?"

Ryuu smiles pulling him into side hug "Awesome! You're the best Sugaya! Thank you!"

Sugaya smiles ruffling his hair "Merry Christmas dumbass."

Ryuu knows he's out of character but doesn't care 'Sugaya really is a great friend' "Thank you… Sugaya…"

Sugaya "Yeah Yeah now get off you clingy emo."

Ryuu let's go with a soft blush "Sorry…"

Sugaya "Well? Put them in?"

Ryuu nods going to his mirror and pushing back his bangs. Sugaya smiles softly watching him put them.

Ryuu looks away from the mirror and Sugaya blinking a few times. He touches below his eye nervously.

Sugaya "Hey? Chiba?"

Ryuu covers his eyes with this bangs and looks over to him "…"

Sugaya stands up walking towards him "Chiba. It's okay. Let me see?"

Ryuu bites his lip averting his gaze and Sugaya carefully brushes his bangs to the side

Ryuu "Do… do I look weird…"

Sugaya smiles "Yeah you have a dumb face. You're always weird."

Ryuu laughs lightly looking at him "You're weird too."

Sugaya "No wonder we get along? But seriously… you look good. Personally I liked the red but dark purple suits you too."

Ryuu smiles and nervously looks in the mirror "It's different… They aren't as demonic."

Sugaya nudges him "Imagine how Hayami would react?"

Ryuu blushes "She'd tease me…"

Sugaya shrugs "Probably. But you love her:"

He nods "Yeah. Not that I can tell her that though…"

Sugaya sighs "You gotta tell her at some point. You've been dating for months."

Ryuu pouts "I know I know… just… when I try… I can't."

Sugaya stands up grabbing his bag "You will when you're ready. I gotta go."

"Bye Sugaya… Thanks for… ya know…"

Sugaya nods "No problem. That's your Christmas present. So don't give me shit when I don't give you something later."

Ryuu looks at the empty case "Yeah. This's great. You know the way out."

Sugaya reaches for the door "Oh yeah? Don't sleep with those in."

He nods "I know. Bye Sugaya."

"Later Chiba."

Sugaya leaves going down the stairs

Rukia "Sugaya?"

Sugaya "I'm leaving. Sorry for dropping in unannounced like this."

Rukia waves it off "No no. Out of the guys you're the one he talks about most. You and the other two are definitely welcome here."

He nods "Thanks Rukia. See ya around then."

She waves bye and he leaves.

Ryuu takes out the contacts and hides them before heading down

Tadashi runs into him in the hallway and freezes.

Ryuu "They're gone Tadashi. If I knew they were coming I woulda given you a heads up. I know you're not used to E-3 especially now."

Tadashi nods "Let's just make dinner…"

Ryuu smiles and nods "Yeah. Let's go."

End chapter

Platonic ChibaSuga is great. I was talking to my friend about Assassination classroom and cosplay when he said something about having contacts and I was like "wait contacts! Colored contacts are a thing!" And one thing lead to another and I thought Chiba would like colored to contacts.

So fun fact about this story nobody asked for: originally Sniper Ship was gonna be a 10 chapter fic (at most) ending with the snipers finally getting together. Now we just finished chapter 50, the snipers are dating, they haven't said I love you, haven't actually told the class, and have been together for about 4 months or so.

@lumigo akvo9504 Hopefully I did a good amount of chills this time… it's difficult to give the fear they feel without going to in detail in the fear. Also this story has definitely come a long way.

@Frostfur12345 No yeah I REALLY need to start proofreading. Like I'll go back and read certain chapters to refresh myself or confirm something (I forget what I actually have happen sometimes) and I'll see typos. I'm really surprised more people aren't calling me out on it. I have so many typos.

@Emichi21 In class every time we had a debate we'd go off the main topic to a social topic and everyone would get so into it that the teacher nearly had to stop us. Everyone had relatively the same views (respect existence or expect resistance). As far as essay go. If there's one thing I learned it's: If you can't blow them away with your brilliance, baffle them with your bullshit. At this point for me topic doesn't matter. I can give you a full on essay on why trees are human. Fake it till ya make it. Book review and analysis was my least favorite. We spent a full week on Brutus' speech from Julius Caesar and out of 18 students 14 slammed their heads against the desk at least once. I literally said "Fuck this" and went on fanfic. Good luck with that though. Is it at least a decent book? An anime club in general sounds awesome! And that's so cool they personally asked you to be president! I'm sure you'll do great! Isogai-kun and Kataoka-san agree. You really need to get more sleep (I write at 3:27am). Its really cool you're learning Japanese. I've been wanting too but with writing fanfic, getting random future ideas, writing more than one story at once, creating new oc's/akumas for "Partners", working around writers block to update in time, I'm usually too worn out. Plus I should really learn Spanish before Japanese… that is the final I did worst on afterall but oh well. It be like that sometimes. Oh and I pm'd you my email and also answered part of your review there. (Good thing I did then cause I can't find the words now). Question 7. Favorite book. Might be kinda weird but I really like the Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children series. I own all four book and can't wait for the next. I want to reread them but most of my time these days is spent writing. I'll probably reread them this week though. But I've always liked reading about people with special abilities. Yeah normal superhero stuff is great but I really love the other side of it. The "I just want to be normal" side and the "These enhanced creatures and evil" versions. The special people go into hiding and pretend to be ordinary when they can do extraordinary things. I don't like the movie they did for it though. It was COMPLETELY inaccurate. They were totally OOC and they eveik switched characters. Jacob's love interest in the book is Emma who controls fire. The movie is was Emma who could flout. The one who flouts is supposed to be Olive a little girl. And Enoch was the one who raises the dead and had no love interest in the book but in the movie they had the one who raise dead paired with fire girl and I don't even remember who the were in the movie because how inaccurate it was. The book Hugh (controls bees) and Fiona (controls plants) were together and the oldest physical (teens) after the main two characters (also teen) but in the movie they were children. And 90% of the movie storyline didn't even happen in ANY of the books. And I'm starting to ramble again… sorry. I don't get to talk about books much. I think that was the longest response to a question I've had… Everyone irl that knows I'm a nerd know me as an anime nerd. I don't have any merch or it though since it's not really a big name series.

@XoMidnightXo I swear time is altered in Walmart's and Targets. I went there the other day with my guy friend just to fuck around and I fucken swear time off warped there. Both stores have creeps too. I was standing by myself waiting for my friend outside the dressing room and this creep just kept staring me to the point I grabbed a random shirt and went into a dressing room. He was still out there when me and my friend left and followed us for awhile until my friend decided to yell "We're queers fuck off!" I mean no one fucked with us after that so I mean I guess that works?


	51. Sick Sniper

Chapter 51

Next day: Tuesday

Pe

Karasuma "The pool froze over so you'll be practicing on keeping your movements light."

"Karasuma-sensei what if we fall in?"

Karasuma smirks "That's the point. Keep light footsteps so you don't break the ice."

Everyone gets hit with a wave of dread. Mostly the tallest in the class since they're heaviest

20 minutes into training

The ice is starting to crack and everyone's getting nervous

Okajima gulps "Knowing my luck…"

Sugaya "Let's hope it's Okajima that falls in…"

Ryuu nods

Mimura "Yeah… he has the worst luck in the class."

Ryuu "Yeah… Mimura rememberer when we almost died because the bridge collapsed?"

Sugaya "I'm so glad I had to take care of something then."

Mimura "Yeah. Chiba made no effort to get out of the river."

He shrugs "My defense? I had absolutely no fucks to give that day."

Okajima and Sugaya step onto the ice to spare

It doesn't take long for ice under Okajima to give way and he falls in.

Sugaya jumps back to avoid falling in

Okajima shivers "I'm not even surprised. Let me drown myself here."

Girls "No complaints."

Sugaya sighs and offers his hand "You're gonna get sick."

Okajima smirks reaching for his hand

Ryuu _'should I tell him?'_

Okajima grabs Sugaya's hand pulling him into the ice water with him.

Ryuu and Mimura sigh stepping back

Karma and Rio smirk shoving the two over to Okajima and Sugaya who pull them in

Mimura "You pieces of shit!!"

Ryuu just closes his eyes feeling his bangs move as he hits the water

Karasuma's vain pops "You four! What's gotten into you lately?! You're acting like children!"

Okajima and Sugaya pull Mimura and Ryuu out of the freezing water

Mimura "Karasuma-sensei? We _are_ children."

Ryuu shivers "We may be assassins but you can't deny the fact we're middle schoolers."

Karasuma sighs "Right. That skips my mind sometimes. Especially you Chiba. You rarely your age."

Ryuu frowns and rolls his eyes "Whatever."

"Now he's acting his age!"

"Yeah moody teenager!"

"Yeah if he acts his age he's moody and teenage angst!"

"Or just a blushing mess."

Ryuu reaches for his gun then realizes he doesn't have it "Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here."

Rinka "They aren't wrong."

Sugaya nods shivering "Yeah they're right about that."

Ryuu "Go to hell. Both of you."

"Have fun getting sick."

Okajima "That's the least of my worries right now."

Mimura smirks "I don't get sick."

Sugaya "I usually don't."

Ryuu sneezes "Dead to me…"

After school

Ryuu opens the door "I'm home."

Silence

Ryuu tilts his head "Guess I'm early…"

He puts his bag in his room and changes into comfortable clothes. He sneezes again and groans

 _'I better not be sick…'_

He sighs going to the kitchen

Ryuu touches his forehead _'Should take some meds in case…'_

He takes some cold pills and lays on the couch with his eyes closed on phone on his chest.

20 minutes later

Rukia comes in "Ryuu you home yet? Tadashi can you check his room for me?"

Tadashi nods taking his shoes off and starts to leave when he sees Ryuu laying on the couch

Tadashi "Rukia-nee? Ryuu-nii's here."

Rukia and Senna go over and look at him.

Ryuu's breathing is uneven and his face is red

Rukia touches his forehead "Sick… Tadashi open Ryuu's door for me. I'll take him up."

Tadashi nods "Alright. Sure you can carry him?"

Rukia nods attempting to pick him up "He's definitely not as light as I remember. As long as he doesn't wake up I'll be fine…"

Tadashi shrugs going upstairs and Rukia follows behind. He opens the door and she goes inside

Tadashi smirks "Rukia-nee you actually managed to carry him all the way up?"

Rukia lays their brother down in his bed "I'm not as weak as I look."

Senna comes in holding a bowl of water and a rag

Rukia and Tadashi look over hearing the door

Rukia smiles "For Ryuu?"

Senna nods "When I'm sick Ryuu-nii brings me a cold rag. I didn't spill any either."

Tadashi grabs the bowl and sets it on the desk beside the bed "Good job Sen. I'll take care of his fever. Rukia-nee I know you have a lot of stuff to do so don't worry. I can handle him."

Rukia smiles "Alright Tadashi. I trust you. Keep his fever down as much as you can. Call me if he wakes up."

Tadashi nods pushing Ryuu's bangs back and laying the rag on his forehead "I know what to do."

The two sisters leave them alone.

Tadashi sighs looking at him _'Ryuu-nii…You're a literal assassin. Taken down by a cold… Wake up… we needa talk…'_

He sees Ryuu's phone light up and glances at it

 _Rin: Did you die_

Tadashi picks up the phone and replies _"It's Tadashi Ryuu-nii fell asleep on the couch and has a fever. Think he's sick"_

 _Rin: Oh fun_

 _Rin: I told him he'd get sick_

 _Chiba (Tadashi): What happened????_

 _Tadashi: He rarely gets sick_

 _Rin: Fell in the frozen pool_

Tadashi holds his laugh: _That's amusing_

 _Tadashi: I gtg let you know when he gets up tho_

 _Rin: Thanks Tadashi_

Tadashi sets the phone down and looks at Ryuu before sighing "Your girlfriend's worried Ryuu-nii…"

Few hours later

Senna peaks into Ryuu's room "Ryuu-nii?"

She creeps in quietly and goes beside him changing the rag "Ryuu-nii… please wake up soon…"

She sits on the floor beside his bed for awhile until Tadashi comes in to check on him

Tadashi "Senna? What're you doing?"

Senna looks away "I want Ryuu-nii…"

Tadashi nods "Don't worry. He's okay it's just a cold. Did you change the rag already?"

She nods "When I came in 20 minutes ago…"

Tadashi smiles "Alright. C'mon Sen. Let's let him rest."

She nods following him out.

Night

Ryuu's breathing is still even as he starts to move. He puts his hand on his forehead feeling the rag confused.

He attempts to sit up "Ugh…"

Ryuu takes the rag off and sets it on his desk.

"Ngg shit…" he stands up feeling dizzy as he reaches for his door.

He holds onto the wall making his way to the kitchen for something to eat.

He starts to stumble and nearly falls before he reaches the stairs but someone catches him.

 _"Honestly Ryuu-nii… you always tell us to rest when we're sick and yet… *sighs* let me help idiot."_

Ryuu groans looking at the figure beside him "Tadashi?"

Tadashi nods wrapping Ryuu's arm around him for support

Tadashi "Back to your room."

Ryuu "I'm fine…"

Tadashi sighs taking Ryuu back to his room and sitting him down.

Tadashi "Stay."

Ryuu sneezes "I'm fine Tadashi. It's just… dusty in here. And my head hurts from sparing in Pe. Sugaya hit me a little to hard."

Tadashi crosses his arms "Rinka texted when you were out. She told me what happened. Frozen pool."

Ryuu wraps his blanket around himself shivering "It's fine. Karma and Rio pushed me and Mimura in after Sugaya and Okajima broke the ice."

Tadashi rubs his head and sighs "I'm telling our sisters you're up. I'll send Senna with your meds and get start on dinner."

"Dinner?! How long was I out?!"

Tadashi shrugs "Since before we got home. Found you on the couch with a fever and Nee-San brought you up. Also? Make sure to thank both our sisters."

He tilts his head "Huh?"

Tadashi smiles slightly with his hand on the door "You'll find out."

Ryuu watches him leave confused _'I'm fine…'_

A few minutes later Senna opens his door

"Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuu's leaning against the wall "Hey Sen-chan? What's up?"

Senna hands him a bottle of pills "Tadashi said you take 2. I… I can't open it…"

Ryuu laughs slightly before coughing

Senna looks at him worried.

Ryuu smiles and waves it off "I'm okay Sen. It's just a cold I'll be better in a day or two probably. Thanks for the meds. This'll make me better faster."

Senna giggles then stands awkwardly as he takes them

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"I… I wanna stay with Ryuu-nii!"

Ryuu's eyes widen and he shakes his head "I'd like that but I'll get you sick if you're around me to much."

Senna nods "Bye bye… Rukia-nee and Tadashi-nii are making soup."

"Alright. And Sen-chan?"

She turn back to him "Hm?"

He smiles "Thank you."

Senna giggles leaving.

Ryuu waits for the door to close before dropping the act and laying down feeling his forehead _'Fevers gone down. That's good… Lucky I wasn't in the water long. I should be good tomorrow…'_

Next day: Wednesday

Rinka looks at the time and decided to text Ryuu

 _Rinka: Ryuu where are you?_

 _Ryuu: Running late. Go ahead I'll meet you at school._

 _Rinka: Alright_

She sighs heading to school alone.

Ryuu's house.

Rukia sighs setting Ryuu's phone down _'Ryuu…'_

Before class

Rinka looks at the two empty seats one beside her and one behind that one.

Mimura "Oi? Hayami."

Rinka looks at the director "Hm?"

He nods to the empty seats "Okajima's sick. Any idea what happened to Chiba? He hasn't texted me or Sugaya."

Rinka shakes her head "He told me to go ahead and that he'll meet me at school but…"

Sugaya "He mighta gotten sick too?"

Rinka nods "Probably."

Mimura "Yeah he'll probably show up mid class."

Korosensei comes in and takes roll

He closes the cook "Two absences? That's odd. Chiba-kun's usually here. Okajima-kun might have run into trouble again."

Mimura "Okajima's sick."

Sugaya "And Chiba's not responding so I'm assuming he's dead."

"He better not be dead."

"Hayami's can cover the sniping but it's important we have the follow up shot."

Rinka sighs "I can handle the sniping just find on my own."

"Hayami do you know what happened to him?"

"Yeah he'll probably answer you."

Rinka looks at her phone and shakes her head "Nothing."

Korosensei "I'll check in on both of them during break. Class is starting!"

After first period

Rinka frowns pulling out her phone

Rio "Did your boyfriend die?"

"I haven't heard anything since this morning."

Her phone rings and she looks at it confused

Rio "Rukia? Isn't that Chiba's older sister?"

Rinka nods answering it "Rukia?"

 _Rukia "Hey Rinka. I checked Ryuu's class schedule earlier. You're between classes right?"_

Rinka "Yeah? What's up?"

 _Rukia "Sure you realized this by now but Ryuu has to stay home. He's sick."_

Rinka "Figured. Thanks for the heads up Rukia. I'll bring his notes after school."

 _Rukia "Thanks Rinka! He's asleep right now but I'll let him know not to worry about school. And don't worry about him. I stayed home to take care of him._ _"_

Rinka smiles subtly "Alright. See ya Rukia."

 _"Bye"_

She hangs up and sighs.

Rio "Staying home all day?"

Rinka nods "Got sick from when someone pushed him into the frozen pool."

Rio shrugs sticking her tongue out "I regret nothing."

Mimura and Sugaya look over at her confused

Rinka sighs resting her chin in her hand "I really hope we aren't doing paintball or one of those presentations today."

Rio smirks "If it is a presentation you can be my partner~"

Rinka rolls her eyes "Whatever. If anything Bitch-sensei would probably have me with Okajima's partner."

Rio shrugs "Also a good option. Kurahashi's cute."

Rinka shakes her head "Yeah. But still. And if we do paintball… that's gonna be annoying. We don't have any huge assassinations in the next few days right?"

Rio shrugs "Not any involving super long range sniping it's fine."

Rinka sighs knowing it's gonna be a long day.

Break

Korosensei appears in Okajima's room and his vain pops

Korosensei "You stay home sick and spend it playing these games!"

Okajima screams "Where did you come from?!?!"

Korosensei drops his work on the desk "Dropping off your work. I'm off to Chiba's now!"

Korosensei appears at in Ryuu's room "Chiba-kun!"

Ryuu's laying down with his eyes closed and delirious "Go away… I told you… I'm fine… You don't need to babysit me…"

Korosensei sweat drops "He's worse than I thought… Chiba-kun I'm leaving the work you missed. Hayami-san will probably bring notes later."

 _Female voice "Ryuu… I'm coming in…"_

Korosensei disappears _'A girl?'_

Korosensei reappears in the classroom looking distressed.

Isogai between slashing Korosensei "Korosensei what's wrong?"

Korosensei whole dodging his and Maehara's knives "I just checked on our two absentees. Okajima-kun seems relatively okay as he was simply playing games. Chiba-kun on the other hand…"

The two knifeworkers stop confused

Maehara "Chiba?"

Isogai "Is he alright?"

By now some classmates have gotten their attention pulled over. Including the devils and Ryuu's friends.

Korosensei rubs his head "He was a tad delirious… I heard a girls voice coming from the other room…"

"A girl?"

"Why would he have a girl over?!"

"He better have an explanation for this!!"

"Korosensei did you see her?!"

Korosensei waves his tentacles "I don't know! I didn't see her! I just heard a girls voice!"

"Does he have any sisters?"

"We know he has a brother."

"Yeah cause he showed up randomly…"

"Hayami-san!!! How are you so calm?!?!"

"What if he's cheating!!"

Rinka shrugs "His sister stayed home with him. That's probably who you heard."

Korosensei thinks "I do remember him saying he had an older sister…"

The class sighs

"Come to think of it… Chiba never says anything about his family…"

"Chiba never says anything period."

"Gotta point."

"Yup."

Irina comes in "Out. Classes starting."

Lunch

Rinka finishes her bento

Rio "So Rinka hows it feel not having your boyfriend around?"

Rinka frowns "We aren't _always_ together."

Yada "More often than not you are."

Okano "They gotta point. And when you aren't you steal glances at him."

Rinka looks to the side "Do not…"

Kurahashi "It's so cute!"

"Yeah I wonder when they're gonna actually admit it."

Rinka rolls her eyes "Our relationship, whatever it may be, isn't any of the classes business. We can still shoot fine. I do fine sniping without him. I did get eliminated faster but my shots were as accurate as ever."

Rio smirks "We had to have 6 people go after you to confirm your kill."

Yada "Yeah and lost at least 5 in the process…"

Rinka shrugs "War is war."

The four sigh

Rio smirks "Anyway you going over his house after school?"

Rinka nods "Give him notes. Korosensei gave him the work already but apparently he was delirious at the time."

"I wonder how delirious he was?"

"And how he acted…"

"Sugaya says that when he wakes up he's delirious? Maybe like that?"

"Rinka?"

Rinka shrugs "Let's just say he's different when he doesn't have his assassin persona."

"How so?"

She smiles softly then catches herself and shakes her head "Forget it."

Rio smirks nudging her "To cute for you to explain with turning into a lovesick mess?"

Rinka tenses with a light blush "I… don't know what you're talking about…"

They just smirk looking at her

"Rinka…"

"Spill it~"

"C'mon! It's been months and we still hardly know anything about your relationship!"

"Hell we don't even know 100% that you two are dating."

"You two could just be faking it to hide something or to prank us."

Rinka laughs lightly "We're the snipers. That's all you know about our relationship~"

"Can you at least give us something?"

Rinka thinks for a moment the mumbles "…Ryuu's cute and fun to tease…"

"Cute?"

"Fun to tease?"

"No one else thinking about their nicknames? They're cute."

"Apparently Chiba is too?"

Rinka blushes softly "Nicknames was his idea… and he's cute when he lowers his guard…"

"Hayami you've got it so bad."

"Yeah you're actually smiling."

Rinka sinks "Am not."

The four laugh seeing her flustered

After school now because I'm out of ideas and still not okay

Rinka knocks on the door

 _"Coming!"_

Tadashi opens the door and is taken aback "Rinka?"

Rinka smiles "Dropping off Ryuu's notes and stuff."

Tadashi nods letting her in "You know the way. Just checked on him a minute ago. He's… okay ish…"

Rinka bites her lip "Okay ish?"

Tadashi shakes his head "Ryuu-nii's… stubborn… and kinda… delirious still… when he gets a high fever he starts getting confused. Called me Sugaya and called Rukia-nee you."

Rinka laughs lightly "Bet that's fun?"

Tadashi lowers his voice "Aside from him almost talking about school…"

Rinka "oh…"

Tadashi nods "You know the way up. Also can you take him these? I was gonna but since you're going there?"

Rinka nods as he hands her two pills "Alright. Thanks Tadashi. I probably won't be long."

Tadashi shrugs and Rinka goes upstairs knocking on the door before coming in

Ryuu's laying down with his arm over his eyes "Tadashi I told you already… I'm fine… I don't need you to babysit me."

Rinka sighs "He wasn't kidding when he said you were delirious."

Ryuu jolts up instantly regretting it and holds his head making Rinka sigh

Rinka "You really shouldn't move to fast like that."

He turns even redder "What're you doing here?!"

Rinka shrugs "Came to drop off the notes you missed. Tadashi told me to give you these too."

Ryuu takes the pills from her refusing to look at her "thx…"

Rinka looks at him "Feeling any better?"

He nods "Despite popular belief I'm fine."

She raises an eyebrow and leans towards him touching his forehead making him flinch slightly

Ryuu "Rin I told you I'm fine…"

Rinka shakes her head "Don't have a fever. But your voice is raspy."

He clears his throat attempting to get it back to normal "I don't know what you're talking about.."

She crosses her arms and looks at the papers on his desk "Korosensei came by during break. He came back and was really worried."

Ryuu tilts his head "I didn't know he came by?"

"It sounded like you mistook him for Rukia."

"Oh…" he sneezes and Rinka smiles slightly

"Bless you."

He mumbles softly "Thx…"

Rinka sighs "You should rest."

He shakes his head "I'm fine and bored… Nee-san and Tadashi won't let me leave my room…"

She smiles "At least they care."

Ryuu bites his lip "I know… All three of them are worried. I told you… All goes to shit if me or Nee-san get sick."

Rinka looks at him "Ryuu. Take it easy sometimes. They can handle things."

He leans against the wall "Still… I'm just worried about them… they always panic when I get sick… I'm not even that sick…"

She raises an eyebrow

Ryuu frowns "Hey it's been worse give me a break." He shakes his head and half smiles "Point is it's just a common cold."

"I know that face. What else is it."

He looks at her confused "How can you tell… I purposely left my bangs in my face…"

She pokes between his eyebrows "Your bangs are bunched up and you have that half smile where you show your teeth. What're you hiding."

Ryuu waves it off "It's nothing Rin."

She crosses her arms

Ryuu smiles normally "Seriously. It's just a common cold. And contagious so don't get to close…"

She sighs knowing he won't tell her "Fine fine. Want me to explain the work you missed?"

He covers his face embarrassed "Honestly… I don't want you to see me like this…"

Rinka moves his hand "Ryuu. What is it you tell me when I think of my past? 'It's okay to be weak' 'you can depend on me' 'I'm always here for you'? Ryuu that goes both ways. Whether it's physically sick, injured, mentally sick, ptsd, or whatever. It's okay to show to weakness Ryuu. And don't be embarrassed? Literally everyone gets sick."

He looks away "You can't just pull that card… that's cheating…"

Rinka smirks "Hey I have to take care of myself if I get sick. You have 3 siblings that are doing their best." She ruffles his hair "I'll let you rest though. That's what you need right now."

He sinks down nervously "Can you send me pictures of the notes… I'll copy them that way…"

She nods waving bye before leaving.

Ryuu waits until she's down the hall to collapse _'I think I just lost 10 years of my life…'_

Couple hours later

Ryuu's sitting in his dark room with a small light on his desk panicking trying to do his work

 _'What the actual fuck is this?!?!'_

He groans and rests his head on his half finished work

There's a knock on his door and Rukia comes in

Rukia "Ryuu you should be resting…"

Ryuu "homework… just give me like 20 pills and I'll be good."

"…hey you good Ryuu?"

He nods "Yeah… Just… struggling with the homework…"

Rukia looks over at the paper "Wow they're really moving you guys ahead huh?"

He sighs "Don't worry about it though… I should get this soon…"

Rukia smiles "I can help ya know? I did this last year and kinda remember it."

Ryuu rests his head on his hand "Yeah… I'm lost… I looked through Rin's notes but she didn't really get this part either."

Rukia leans over his desk "Science? My favorite! Let's see… What part don't you understand?"

He hesitates for a moment then point to the problem "This part…"

Rukia smiles _'He's letting me help… Let's see what we got…'_

She ends up helping him with the majority of him work except math were she was lost nearly entirely.

Next morning: Thursday

Ryuu wakes up feeling mostly better and gets up getting ready

Rukia opens his door as he ties his tie

Rukia "Ryuu? Feeling okay?"

He nods "Yeah. I'm fine. See? Voices normal, fevers down, things aren't spinning, my muscles are stiff from not being allowed to do anything though…"

Rukia frowns waking towards him putting her hand on his forehead "Well you seem better… You sure you wanna go to school?"

Ryuu grabs her shoulders "Nee-san. I'm fine. We both missed yesterday. I'm okay. Don't worry."

Rukia smiles as he lets go "Fine. I trust you. Make sure to take your meds with you."

He nods "I know." He sighs looking at her uniform and shakes his head reaching for her tie "Honestly Nee-san. Worry about yourself sometimes."

She sighs as he finishes the bow "How do you even know how to tie it like this?"

He shrugs "Awhile back Karma lost a bet to Nakamura and we had to wear girl uniforms."

She laughs looking in his mirror adjusting her skirt "Bet that was fun?"

Ryuu pouts doing his hair "It wasn't."

She smiles "You still love the class."

"Well it's fun. The work is a bit of a challenge sometimes though… Korosensei changes it for each student."

"At least you can't cheat?"

He sighs "Not the point."

The two siblings finish getting ready and go downstairs to make breakfast.

after awhile Senna and Tadashi come downstairs and are surprised to see Ryuu

Senna "Ryuu-nii!"

Tadashi "You Good?"

Ryuu smiles giving a thumbs up "I'm good thanks to you guys. Thanks for not letting me die."

Tadashi "You always take care of us."

Senna nods "Besides! What would we do without Ryuu-nii!"

Rukia smiles "Yeah. Let's face it? We wouldn't last a week with you."

Ryuu smirks "No kidding? But seriously… thanks…"

Tadashi "Yeah Whatever. Now away from the food before you contaminate it."

Ryuu throws an arm around him "I'll contaminate you."

Tadashi groans "Get off!"

The two sisters laugh as the two argue.

Rukia gets a text and glances at it

 _Rinka: Hey_

 _Rukia: Hey_

 _Rinka: Is Ryuu feeling better? He's not answering_

 _Rukia: He's fine now. Arguing w/ Tadashi and left his phone in his room with his school stuff_

 _Rinka: Alright thanks Rukia_

 _Rukia: Np Rinka gtg make sure they don't kill each other_

She sets her phone down and sighs _'I love her so much. She's gonna be a great sister in law'_

End chapter

 _Extra_

 _The snipers just get to school and are greeted by Sugaya, Mimura, Rio, and Fuwa._

 _Sugaya "Not ditching again?"_

 _Ryuu "I was dying? I blame you for that Sugaya."_

 _Mimura "It was Nakamura that pushed you though?"_

 _"Yes but both have I'm assuming have dirt on me and I'd rather take chances with Sugaya than Nakamura."_

 _"Valid."_

 _Rio snickers "I gave dirt on everyone so be careful~"_

 _Fuwa "Off If blackmailing? Guess what!!"_

 _Ryuu nods "hm?"_

 _Rinka "What?"_

 _Fuwa "Remember how I was saying this is a fanfic?"_

 _Rinka "Sure."_

 _Ryuu "Yeah?"_

 _Mimura "Nope. Not dealing with forth wall breaking. I'm out. Sugaya?"_

 _Sugaya follows him._

 _Rio "Oh there's Karma! Bye!"_

 _The snipers sigh_

 _Fuwa shakes her head "Well Alician-"_

 _"Who the fuck is Alician?"_

 _"New student?"_

 _"I wonder what assassinations they specialize in?"_

 _Fuwa "What no? Alician's the authors screen name. Pay attention when I say these things!"_

 _"You've never once said that name."_

 _"Anyway he posted a bunch of one-shots on a new story!"_

 _Rinka "Wait didn't you say the author wasn't writing for a while?"_

 _Fuwa nods "Yea. He's still borderline unstable but he's stable enough."_

 _"Big mood."_

 _"Me right now."_

 _"Snipers you good…?"_

 _Both smile "Just continue Fuwa."_

 _"Just continue."_

 _Fuwa looks at them "Well he doesn't like writing things for this story when that depressed cause whatever he writes here he has to stick too. Plus he found some old half finished one-shots he decided to write instead. Helps clear his head so that explains the update."_

 _Ryuu "Let me guess… AU fics?"_

 _Fuwa nods "Sorta."_

 _The snipers sigh "Keep us updated if something insane happens."_

 _"We all have class."_

 _Fuwa "Wait! Another thing!!"_

 _They stop and look back at her_

 _Fuwa "He also has been trying to figure something out story wise and needs help. Since it affects the plot and length of the story he doesn't want to actually post what it is."_

 _Ryuu "You're the one who has ideas about fanfics and that stuff?"_

 _Rinka "We're not that creative."_

 _Fuwa sighs "Help him out will ya? PM's are open to avoid spoilers~ Just consider it at least? Please?"_

 _Ryuu "…Fuwa can we discuss when I'm not sick and tired?"_

 _Fuwa nods "Just consider!"_

 _End end_

 _This was absolute shit but who's still somewhat alive!!! Hahaha not me. It is currently 4am and I'm eating a box of fruit roll ups._

 _Btw idk how many of you know but my screen name is Alician. I sometimes forget that. My username is pretty long so I was like "Imma just use the name of an old oc". I did that awhile ago I'm just not sure if you guys actually know that that's my screen name._

 _Summary of my week: mental breakdowns, teenage angst, headphones, and blushing. I am working on repairing a broken friendship so that's a thing. Did see Aladdin w/ guy friend and went to get lunch after so that was nice. Kept joking the whole time about if it was a date. I like him. He's cool and I miss him._

 _Anywho how you guys doin?!?!?!_


	52. Don’t Talk

Chapter 52

Ryuu and Rukia are walking together for a little for once.

Rukia "Ryuu you have your meds right?"

He nods "Yeah yeah. They're in my bag."

"Your voice… Ryuu good job faking your normal voice in front of the other two. But you can't fool me."

Ryuu drops the act "Fine fine… my throats killing me… It hurts like hell to talk…"

Rukia slaps the back of his head "That's for not saying anything earlier! It's to late to go back. Don't talk today got it. Go home right after school. If you're not there before me the. You're grounded until you're completely better."

He nods giving a thumbs up knowing damn well his gonna get hit if he talks.

Rukia waves bye "I'm meeting someone. See ya."

Ryuu "Your boyfriend?"

"What did I say about talking!"

He sweat drops waving bye to his and Rinka's usual spot

Rinka's already there and looks over "Feeling better?"

Ryuu nods slightly embarrassed "Mm…"

They walk in silence to school. Rinka notices that he doesn't say anything at all the whole walk.

 _'Weird… usually we talk at least a little? His voice must not be completely normal yet. Probably still sick but doesn't want to miss school again.'_

They get to the mountain and Sugaya and Mimura spot them right away

Sugaya "Chiba! You're back!"

Mimura "You lived!"

He nods "Mhmm."

Rinka _'Not even a "yeah" or "I'm fine"?? Definitely something.'_

Ryuu continues past them going to find Korosensei.

Sugaya blinks "Did Chiba just… blow us off?"

Mimura "What the hell?"

Rinka crosses her arms "He's been completely silent all morning… Usually he says at least a smartass comment but he hasn't said a word."

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Weird…"

Mimura "Still sick maybe?"

"His voice was messed up when I stopped by yesterday?"

"That's probably it then…"

"Probably…"

 _"Rinka!!"_

Rinka turns around "Hey Rio. Later Sugaya. Later Mimura."

"Later."

"See ya in class."

Rio and Rinka leave going inside

Rio "So your boyfriend here today?"

Rinka rolls her eyes "Ryuu's here but is being weird."

"How?"

"He's hasn't talked."

"…and how is that different from any other day?"

Rinka pouts "He usually has a smartass comment but… he hasn't said a single word all day."

Rio shrugs "He's your boyfriend."

"Oh shut up…"

They look down the hall and see Ryuu and Korosensei

Korosensei pats Ryuu's head "Good job Chiba-kun. I was a tad worried considering how delirious you were? How're you feeling."

Ryuu simply gives a thumbs up staying silent.

Korosensei looks concerned "Are you sure? You really should be resting again today."

He shakes his head and writes down something showing him.

Korosensei sighs "If you insist. But if you feel worse I want you to notify me immediately."

He nods going into class.

Rio and Rinka look at each other confused before going to class to. Much to Rinka's relief the seat beside her remains empty another day.

Class goes on like always. If called on Chiba would hold up the number of his answer or nod or shake his head as an answer. The class notices that he's being completely silent and wonder why.

Brunch rolls around and Korosensei leaves to check on Okajima. Sugaya, Mimura, and Rinka kidnap Ryuu.

Sugaya "Okay Chiba. Why have you been even quieter than usual."

Ryuu shrugs

Mimura "Usually you at least say something."

He tilts his head then shrugs again.

Rinka crosses her arms "You're still sick aren't you. And your voice is messed up."

Ryuu makes an X with his arms and shakes his head

"Then why don't you prove it."

He bites his lip and shakes his head again.

They don't get any sort of anything from him.

English

Irina "Alright. Chiba since you missed yesterday. Which one is the most effective in subduing?"

Ryuu reads the answers to himself then holds up three fingers.

Irina nods "Correct."

Rinka frowns _'Still? At least he's okay other than voice?'_

Irina _'Still sick? He got the answer right at least. He probably shouldn't be here though…'_

Karma notices Ryuu starting to get twitchy and shifting uncomfortably towards the end of class and decides to keep an eye on him _'Something's really off with him? His bloodlust levels are normal? He's doing his work just fine considering he missed yesterday? He doesn't usually get this flinchy unless he and Hayami are at war?'_

Pe

Basic target practice. Everyone expects both snipers to be perfect like always.

Rinka hits bullseye for all but one. Ryuu on the other hand…

 _'What's going on with Chiba?'_

 _'His aim is way off?'_

 _'Even I can do better than that?'_

 _'Only one bullseye?'_

 _'What the hell?'_

 _'Last time he was this off his game was when he and Hayami were super awkward around each other?'_

 _'Did something happen with Hayami? No her aim is fine. Home stuff maybe?'_

 _'Maybe he's still sick? He has been even quieter all day?'_

Ryuu tries to aim _'Shit… it's starting to get all spiny and blurry. My shots are still hitting it though. I'm fine. If I keep missing like this the class will get confused. Focus Ryūnosuke. Focus. It's to blurry. Which target is the real one?'_ He pulls the trigger and misses entirely.

Rinka "Ryuu?"

He shakes his head and waves it off forcing a smile as if saying not to worry about it _'This's bad…'_

"Don't worry Chiba."

"We all have our off days."

"You're still sick and lightheaded aren't you."

He waves it off partly annoyed _'stop talking to me. Don't make me talk. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fi… nally near my limit…'_

Ryuu stands up using his rifle to lean on and nearly losses his balance but catches himself not before they notice unfortunately.

"Chiba you're definitely not okay."

"You usually at least say something if called on in class but you've just been doing gestures."

"Ryuu…"

Ryuu touches his throat then makes an X with his arms and they get his message

 _"I can't talk"_

"Well we kinda figured that."

"But your aims really off?"

Ryuu keeps his neutral expression and he raises his gun aiming at a farther target _'Breathe…'_ he fires and hits it perfectly and accidentally lets out a sigh of relief.

"Okay so you can hit that but not these easier ones?"

"Chiba you've literally done these ones blindfolded cause Sugaya dared you."

Ryuu sends a text to Rinka who reads it

"'I wasn't gonna let Sugaya win'… really Ryuu."

He frowns sending another text

Rinka sighs "I'm not even gonna read that out loud. You're an idiot."

Ryuu pouts childishly before going back to practicing _'That gave me enough time to reset. I should be okay now. As long as I don't have to actually fight or move to much I should be fine.'_

After Pe in boys locker room.

Karma notices Ryuu holding onto his lockers handle looking distressed.

Sugaya also notices "Chiba if you're still this sick you really should just stayed home."

Ryuu shakes his head shutting his locker and fixing his tie.

Lunch

Ryuu's sitting in a tree above Sugaya, Mimura, Rio, and Rinka.

Rio "Chiba why're you hiding?"

Sugaya "He's still sick and embarrassed about it."

Sugaya's phone buzzes and he looks at the text

 _Chiba: Not sick and not embarrassed_

Sugaya smirks looking up at him "Then come down and say something."

Ryuu flips him off and climbs higher.

Rinka sighs crossing her arms "That's it. I'm texting Rukia."

Ryuu flinches and jumps down shaking his head making an X with his arms.

Mimura "Honestly it's kinda funny watching this."

Rio nods "Totally."

Rinka "Ryuu I'm worried. Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

He nods texting her _"Yeah I stayed home with Nee-san. You stopped by after school I think"_

Rinka sighs "You're definitely still sick."

He tilts his head confused

Sugaya "Chiba you talked more second year than you have today."

Rio "Talked more first year too."

Ryuu blushes faintly and texts Rio

 _Chiba: Don't bring up first year_

 _Chiba: you didn't even know my name at the time._

Rio smirks and looks at him "You mean like how you'd-"

Ryuu waves his arms for her to stop

Rio snickers "Always be playing some type of guitar or other instrument for an emo band?"

His blush becomes more noticeable and he opens his mouth to protest then stops _'my voice is still messed up and my throat is still sore… What was in the medicine they gave me… I can't have Nakamura exposing first year club stuff. Sugaya knows a lot from second year. Who knows what Mimura has on that camera of his. Rin… can end me in seconds…'_

Rinka "Oh yeah… I almost forgot? Rio dragged me to her club when your guys' were combined. You can play quite a few different instruments."

Ryuu sinks down texting both of them _"Shut up will ya"_

Both smirk

Sugaya "Oh yeah? He still does play the guitar sometimes just not much."

Mimura "I remember going to his club to take pictures?"

Ryuu growls annoyed and texts them _"Can you stop talking about this"_

"Nah!"

Ryuu frowns then taps Rinka's shoulder pointing to her phone.

 _Ryuu: What happened yesterday? School wise_

Rinka texts back: _Sugaya and Mimura were lonely. Also Sugaya was being kinda weird?_

 _Ryuu: I'll explain that later anything else?_

 _Rinka: I already filled you in on class stuff_

 _Ryuu: ok_

 _Rinka: So why're you really not talking_

Ryuu pouts looking at her before typing _: It hurts to talk and Nee-san threatened me_

Rinka bites her lip holding her laugh and Ryuu punches her annoyed

Sugaya "Flirting over text?"

Rinka "More questioning his sanity."

Mimura "Valid."

Rio "He's the sanest one here."

 _Rinka: How'd she threaten you???_

 _Ryuu: Said she'll ground me if I talk and aren't home before her. Before you say "she won't know if you talk here" don't underestimate her. She pretty much had a 6th sense for when me or the other two do something she doesn't like_

 _Rinka: Valid_

6th period

Ryuu puts his head down listening to Korosensei talking.

Karma _'Weird?'_

Sugaya _'Okay Yup. Chiba's dead…'_

Ryuu manages to stay awake the last two classes and take notes.

After school

Sugaya and Mimura tagged along with the snipers. Mostly to see just how bad Ryuu really is.

Ryuu sighs texting them in group chat _"You don't have to follow me. I'm fine"_

 _Sugaya: If you were fine you wouldn't have missed that many shots or had your head down most of the last two classes_

 _Ryuu: Give me a break I'm not a machine_

 _Ryuu: No offense Ritsu I know you check our phones a lot_

 _Ritsu: Don't worry about it Chiba-kun. Also your levels have been off today. Body temperature has been slightly_ _above average. Heartbeat and breathing also unsteady. You really should have been resting today_

 _Mimura: She put you on blast_

 _Ryuu: I'm fine chill. Nee-san wouldn't have let me leave the house if I wasn't_

 _Rinka: You faked being okay this morning with them so they wouldn't notice_

 _Ryuu: low battery_

He pockets his phone _'I'm at 10% I gotta charge it and get home before Nee-san. I don't think I can handle parkour. Things'll probably get blurry. I hope Nee-san won't ground me…'_

Sugaya "Oi. Chiba? For real. How sick are you?"

Ryuu bites his lip lip and does a sideways thumbs

 _"Not good but not bad"_

Mimura "Hayami do you know?"

Rinka nods "Yeah he's pretty much fine. Just sore throat and can't talk. Probably headache and can't do parkour without things getting dizzy and nearly passing out. Ryuu don't try to deny it. I know that look."

Ryuu hangs his head defeat then points to her and gives thumbs up meaning she's right.

Sugaya "Bro…"

Mimura "Dude the fuck…"

Ryuu shrugs and they get to where he and Rinka part ways.

Rinka "Sugaya, Mimura make sure he doesn't die."

Sugaya smiles "Count on us!"

Mimura "Imma kill him."

Ryuu sighs and they continue down his street. A few houses from his.

Ryuu clears his throat trying to talk then stops when he senses Rukia's presence.

He turns around and waves to her.

Mimura and Sugaya look over and smile seeing her.

Rukia "Hey Ryuu. Brought Sugaya and Mimura again?"

Ryuu opens his mouth to talk then stops and crosses his arms annoyed.

Sugaya "Not so much he brought us…"

Mimura "More like we followed him and he's annoyed."

Ryuu nods.

Rukia smiles going beside her brother "He doesn't mind. Right Ryuu~"

He rolls his eyes and scoffs

Rukia's vain pops "Oi don't ignore me!"

Ryuu smirks smugly and his friends are confused

Ryuu and Rukia are locked in a sibling rivalry staring contest

Ryuu raises his finger between Rukia's eyes and pokes her

Rukia looks at him confused and Ryuu smiles softly with a silent laugh pulling away and looking back to his friends signaling them to go.

Rukia "Ryūnosuke what the actual fuck was the point of that?"

Ryuu shrugs clearing his throat

Sugaya "Well seeing as Rukia's here to babysit you we should get going."

Mimura "Yeah we needa annoy Okajima too."

Ryuu nods watching them leave and they two siblings continue walking home.

Rukia "So how dead are you?"

She feels his side eye

Rukia "Fine I wont ground you if you talk now."

He sighs and his voice is fairly normal "I didn't talk at all at school. Sugaya and Mimura were on my ass all day. Rin too but Rin's Rin."

"Yeah you're in love with her."

He blushes speeding up "I'm going home. This medicine started to wear off hours ago and I'm really exhausted."

Rukia smiles catching up to him "Slowdown I'm short."

"Not my problem shorty."

"WHY YOU!!!!" She goes on her tip toes grabbing his hair

Ryuu winces "Ow!! Nee-saaaaaannnn!!!

Rukia laughs exposing his eyes a little "You piece of shit."

End chapter

 _"I bet you can't do a chapter with that Chibi guy not talking" "I get 10 real lines tops" "You won't! No balls" "Big bet" "Bet cause you won't"_

 _THIS WAS DEFINITELY NOT MY BEST BUT I COULDNT LET HIM WIN!!!!!!_

 _Another gay story my dudes!! W/ same guy friend btw!! We were on the phone at like 3am and he goes "No homo but I'd die for you" and without thinking I respond with "No homo but I'd kiss you" and I felt him blushing through the phone as he questions wtf I said. Panicking I go "MISS!! Stupid autocorrect" and it's silent for a moment and he just quietly goes "[me]… this is a verbal conversation…"_

 _SO YEAH I'M A DISASTER BI HAHAHA PLS HELP!!!! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I DON'T HAVE A FILTER WHEN IT COMES TO HIM_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 :D!!!_

 _@Frostfur12345 They'll say they love each other soon~ not saying how soon cause I'm still figuring out that scene. Rukia's dating and I've been working on designing her datemate. She's been with them since middle school and they're the first/only person she's dated. Will introduce them soon. I needa finished designing and name them first though._

 _@Emichi21 Good luck with your exams and projects. I totally get it. Time management isn't exactly easy. I've been really wanting to develop his family especially Tadashi. I'm so used to calling them by first name. When you write or read certain characters for so long and shift character perspectives this much you start to feel like you know them. Like i don't even post everything I've written with these characters. Aladdin was weird but good. They added two songs which was… something. There was ONE scene I was waiting for but didn't happen and I'm low key still salty that they didn't put it in. Genie was good tho. Not gonna lie. I broke into song every original song and my friend was getting so annoyed with it cause we were the only actual teenagers there. Dating… I have absolutely experience there… I've been in that situation before with this girl. She used to like our friend who was oblivious to it and our friend kept trying to get me to confess to the girl. I never did cause the school year was ending and we were going to different schools after that. Good luck with that tho… I can't really help much cause well… 0 dating experience and not even very much experience with the whole "crushes" thing. Feelings are weird. I can never figure out my own. Hell everyone thinks I have a crush on my guy friend and I'm just trying to understand if this feeling is platonic, romantic, or just rage cause he beat me in smash bro's!_ _Don't worry about ranting. I don't mind and it's nice. The one shot series is a bunch of weird and random ideas that I'd get in class or middle of night. So thxxxxx!! Maybe after your exams you'll have more motivation for drawing? I really like your art it's amazing. Respect. Have nice week!! Question corner 8!! I'm not really sure. Cause I really doggos but mine don't like me (I stepped on paw ONE time when I was like 4 and since then they've been like nope). We had this cat that was really nice and loved everyone. The neighbors dog killed her though… literally found that out as I was typing so that's… that's fucken sad. She had kittens that are living in our shed. Don't know what we're gonna do with them now but… They're friendly. Now that I'm actually thinking about this I have fucked up experience with dogs. Cats I have mostly good experience aside from a few things from childhood that have mentally scarred me for life. I really like mice and hamsters and guinea pigs! I have two guinea pigs and a mouse right now that are so floofy and cute!! I wanna get hamsters and I'm probably gonna name them after anime characters but sure which ones._


	53. Another Day

Chapter 53

School

Sugaya "Chiba c'mere for a second?"

Ryuu leans over his desk "Hm?"

Sugaya flicks him between the eyes "Can you talk yet?"

Ryuu pouts "Ow! What was that for…"

Sugaya smirks "Hehe! Seeing if you can talk!"

Ryuu frowns annoyed "Bastard."

Rinka smiles from her seat talking to Rio.

Lunch

Mimura and Okajima are working on something alone and Rinka's with the girls. Ryuu and Sugaya are together and Sugaya's showing him some drawings

Okajima spins his knife "Mimura you gotta at least tell Chiba… C'mon? Chiba's Chiba."

Mimura crosses his arms "Chiba and Sugaya are really close. Chiba will tell Sugaya and I don't want Sugaya to know."

Okajima sighs "You non-hets are a pain…"

Mimura rolls his eyes "We can't all be straight…"

Okajima punches him "So what're the odds you tell Chiba?"

Mimura sighs "Fine… I wanted to ask him something… if I get a chance I will… But he can't tell Sugaya…"

"He probably won't. Maybe Hayami."

"Not helping…"

"What'd you need to ask him thought?"

Mimura blush faintly scratching his cheek "Well… remember how Nakamura and Sugaya said Chiba plays guitar…? I wanna ask him to give me some tips…"

Okajima smirks "To impress your boyfriend?"

Mimura stabs him as Kurahashi and Yada look at them.

Mimura sweats nervously as the two girl look confused

Kurahashi "Mimura? You have a boyfriend?"

Mimura shakes his head "Nah. I'm very straight. Not looking for romance right now either ya know?"

Yada "Mission comes first?"

He nods "Course. I don't wanna get distracted. We only have three and a half months left."

The girls look at each other then at Okajima who shrugs.

Okajima "Well class should be starting pretty soon. See ya there girls."

Mimura lets out his breath when they leave and glares at Okajima "What the fuck man?"

Okajima snickers "So you're asking Chiba for tips? Tell him _that_ too."

Mimura looks away with a very soft blush "Yeah…"

They head to class and spot Sugaya and Ryuu down the hall.

Sugaya waves "Oi? There you guys are?"

Okajima "Hey."

Mimura "Chiba… can we talk for a sec?"

Ryuu tilts his head "We have a few minutes still so I suppose?"

Mimura nods as Ryuu follows him away.

Sugaya "Weird? What's that about?"

Okajima shrugs going inside "No clue."

Ryuu leans against the wall "So?"

Mimura "You still play guitar right…?"

Ryuu rubs his neck "Ah well um… sorta… why…?"

Mimura bites his lip "I was wondering if you could… teach me?"

Ryuu's taken aback for a moment confused "…I suppose but… why? I'm not really that good…?"

Mimura "I've heard you play Chiba… please…"

Ryuu sighs "Alright… fine…"

Mimura lights up "Really?!"

He nods "Yeah… Geez what am I getting myself into…"

Mimura smiles "Thanks Chiba… Seriously…"

"No problem. But why?"

"I'll tell you later. This weekend work for you?"

Ryuu thinks for a moment then nods "Yeah. I have to do some shopping but other than that I'm free."

"Christmas shopping?"

Ryuu waves it off "Already finished. Just need something for Rin… I know everything about her but… completely lost now…"

Mimura smiles "I can help with that if you want? You know since you're helping me with _that_?"

Ryuu nods "Sure. C'mon. Let's go back to cla…"

"Chiba?"

Ryuu pulls his gun aiming out the window firing at Korosensei

Mimura "Wha?! Korosensei! How long were you listening?!"

Korosensei snickers taking notes "Enough. Now time for class!"

Suddenly all three are at the back of the class and Korosensei did their nails.

Ryuu frowns "Korosensei… was this necessary…"

"Punishment for being late!"

Mimura pops off the press on nails "Technically class hasn't started yet since you aren't teaching a less-"

Ryuu points up at the clone Korosensei teaching

Mimura sulks going to his seat and Ryuu calmly sits down popping off the nails.

"Chiba… why do you know exactly how those press on nails work…?"

Ryuu shrugs finishing "I have two sisters."

After school

Rinka "Ryuu you okay? You're zoned out."

Ryuu nods "Yeah. Mimura asked me for a weird favor and I've just been questioning it…"

"Hm?"

He holds a finger to his lips "Secret~"

She raises an eyebrow and he sweat drops

Ryuu shakes his head "He just wants help with something chill."

Rinka shrugs it off and they walk down the mountain going to the mall.

Ryuu "Ah Wait a sec… there's a sale at Hot topic. They have this new limited edition band merch."

Rinka sighs "Emo…"

He shrugs going into the store and she follows closely

Rinka spots a bunch of pins looking through them while Ryuu looks for it.

Rinka gasps quietly catching Ryuu's attention as she looks at a certain pin

Rinka _'It's so cute… if I buy anything here with Ryuu though he'll never let me live it down. I kinda want this though…'_

Ryuu smiles slightly _'Gives me an idea…'_

He watches her subtly for a moment before continuing to look around.

 _"Miss need any help with anything?"_

Rinka looks up "Ah no… I'm okay… just waiting…"

 _"Waiting?"_

Rinka nods gesturing towards Ryuu "He's looking for some new band merch that you just released?"

They think for a moment "Limited education?"

Rinka nods

They snap "Ah ha! We sold out but still have a few in the back. I usually restock after work but I can go get one if you'd like? I get the feeling this stuff isn't your usual?"

Rinka blushes softly "I've only come here a few times with Ryuu…"

"Ryuu huh… No wonder he likes the band. Just a second I'll be back."

"Ah actually…"

They stop confused

Rinka lowers her voice "Mind holding onto one of them? I wanted to buy it for him for Christmas…"

They nod "Most have been reserved already but I'll definitely set one aside. Name?"

"Hayami Rinka."

"Ha… ya… mi… Rin… ka… Okay got it."

Rinka nods "Thank you…"

They smile and Rinka goes over to Ryuu who's looking at a guitar pick

Rinka "Ryuu?"

He flinchs "Rin!"

Rinka "Cool pick. You still play?"

Ryuu blushes "I haven't played since club practice last year."

She nods "I see…"

He nods looking at it and thinks of Mimura "Yeah… it's been awhile."

"Maybe you should start playing again. Could be fun."

Ryuu shrugs "Who knows." _'I think I'll get this for Mimura? I wonder why he wants to learn guitar suddenly? I know he's into air guitar but…'_

Ryuu sighs shaking his head "Find anything you liked?"

Rinka smirks "You."

Ryuu heats up looking away in attempt to hide his blush "Rin… you can't just…"

She snickers "Soft boi~ Did you find what you were looking for though?"

"No… Oh well… I'm sure I can find it online… probably will go on sale again after the holidays."

He shrugs going to the counter to pay. Ryuu subtly grabs the pin Rinka was looking at and buys that too.

"Come again."

Both snipers nod heading out to a different store

They decide to stay quiet looking around at different stores.

Ryuu dragged her into a game store and Rinka drags him into a makeup place.

Ryuu looks at the markings on his hand "Rin… why are you turning me into a human canvas…"

Rinka "Cause you're here and I needa check colors."

He frowns as she adds a line "Half of these look the same…"

She sighs "Should let me do your makeup sometime. It'd be funny."

Ryuu blushes softly "Please don't…"

Rinka smiles going to lip sticks "What do you think of this color?"

Ryuu looks at them and picks one out "You should get this one. It says it taste like cherry." _'I wonder if it does? If she was wearing it and I kiss her…'_

She takes it "Nice color. But why does the sent or taste matter?"

He blushes softly looking away "I don't know makeup stuff okay…"

Rinka smirks knowing what's going through his mind _'He can be even cuter sometimes. This idiot…'_ "Alright. It's good price plus I like the color. Sent is a bonus."

He nods "I suppose…" _'How long is this stuff gonna stain me…'_

Rinka holds up something and Ryuu steps back

"Rin… What is that…"

She looks say it "An eyelash curler?"

He mumbles "…nee-san tried to rip my eyes out with that when we were kids…"

Rinka laughs lightly "You don't know how these work do you?"

Ryuu shakes his head and crosses his arms "Nope and quite frankly I'm scared too."

Rinka covers her smiles "I'm definitely doing your makeup one of these days…"

"Rin I'm literally begging you. Please do _not_ do my makeup."

"…I'm doing it."

"Rin no. We aren't the same skin tone so you can't anyway."

She looks him "True you're a little darker but I can easily find your color."

"…do they sell face masks here?"

"Few isles down."

Ryuu nods going over there while she continues.

Rinka _'Wait face masks? No wonder his skins so clear!'_

Later

They decided to go to Rinka's house since her moms still at work. They stay in the living room doing homework.

Ryuu zones out looking at the paper thinking about Mimura's sudden interest in guitar _'I don't get him… Mimura does air guitar… why does he suddenly want me to teach him real guitar? I blame Nakamura and Sugaya for outing me… I can't believe they put me on blast about first and second year… I hope they forget I played guitar… hopefully they don't know about the other ones… But why is Mimura suddenly interested in learning… and why have me teach him…?' "It doesn't make any senses…"_

Rinka "What doesn't make sense? You're the one who suggested this formula?"

Ryuu shakes his head "What no? This I understand. What I don't get is Mimura. He was kinda weird earlier. We're supposed to meet up this weekend so I'll figure out."

"You are?"

He nods "Yeah one of those 'couldn't say no' things… Plus the guys won't give me a break cause I-"

He comes to a complete stop confusing Rinka

He waves it off "You know how they are ah ha…"

Rinka nods confused "You're being weird again?"

"Eh don't worry about it. It's between me and Mimura… If it was with Sugaya that'd be one thing… Okajima's predictable and I refuse to help with his perversions. But Mimura…? He never asks to meet up alone? I really don't get him sometimes…"

"Must be really weird? You usually finish the math in 10 minutes tops?"

Ryuu laughs lightly "Sorry… You know I tend to over analyze a situation. It's probably nothing." He forces a smile _'But it's still unlike Mimura to be that nervous when asking a simple favor?'_

Rinka sighs knowing he won't tell her the reason "Ryuu…"

"Hm?"

She pulls his tie bring him closer "You need a distraction?"

Ryuu feels his face heating up as she brushes back his bangs "What… what're you doing…"

"English homework."

Ryuu looks away hating feeling so exposed "Rin…"

She snickers and kisses his cheek making him smile softly

Rinka "Ryuu you're so easy to tease."

He leans back still blushing and pouts "Am not…"

Rinka pokes his side "Bet. You have easy weaknesses."

He rolls his eyes "Not true."

"Oh really now?"

Ryuu sees her reaching for him and scoots away "Okay! Okay! I give!"

She laughs "I didn't even do anything?"

"…shut up let me live my life."

She stands up "Idiot."

He sighs as she walks down the hall to her room.

Ryuu pouts _'How can I get her back for that…'_

He thinks it over till she comes back then smirks.

Rinka looks over at him seeing his smirk.

Rinka "Whatever you're plotting stop."

He sighs "You're no fun…"

"That's nice."

She sits down tying her hair into a ponytail

Ryuu "Rin… you're gorgeous…"

A blush spreads across her cheeks "Shut up. Stupid Ryuu…"

He snickers laying back "You know I'm right."

She pokes his side "Idiot."

He attempts not to flinch. Seeing he doesn't Rinka frowns and is about to start tickling him when he sits up

Ryuu "Yeah let's not do that Rin? I'd like to keep some dignity."

She rolls her eyes "Like you have any?"

"I have dignity most of the time."

Rinka sighs laying down on the floor "Tired…"

Ryuu yawns "Same. Imma head home. Bye Rin."

She nods and holds up her hand "Pull me up first."

He shakes his head and pulls her up "Get up."

She smiles standing up "Bye Ryuu. See ya."

He kisses her forehead "Bye."

She smiles waving bye as he leaves

End chapter

 _I remember awhile back someone suggested more lgbt characters and was wondering? Which would you prefer? Gender fluid Isogai (I don't write Isogai much), gender neutral Rukia's date mate (introducing soon), Transboy Mimura, or any other suggestions? Trans/pan Mimura would be easiest for me but gender fluid wouldn't be that hard and gender neutral is well… neutral for me. I plan to write more Mimura soon. I wanna better show Ryuu's relationships with the guys then Rinka's with the girls. I have a lot I needa do in a span of for them about 3 months._

 _If you'd like more info on how each non-cis would_ _be pm me so I can answer faster and prepare._

 _Dyed my hair again tho. It's dark red now._

 _@Frostfur12345 Gotta love siblings :))_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 last story I saw with a character that can't talk was "The Little Mermaid"… good songs tho_


	54. Guitar

Chapter 54

Saturday

Ryuu yawns going downstairs seeing his siblings "Morning…"

Rukia looks back at him "Morning? Ryuu… Ryuu it's noon?"

He looks at his phone "Mm… guess I slept in…"

Tadashi sighs attempting to do Senna's hair "Idiot."

Ryuu crosses his arms still half asleep "Give me a break. I was up late."

Senna giggles "Talking to Rin-chan?"

"No. Just… had a lot on my mind… Is there still breakfast left?"

"Check the microwave."

"Thanks."

Ryuu heats up the leftover breakfast when his phone rings

"Hello?"

 _"Hey Chiba you busy?"_

 _Ryuu "Mimura? Not really. Why?"_

 _Mimura "Great! I'm outside open the door."_

Ryuu chokes "You couldn't have giving me a warning?"

 _Mimura laughs through the phone "Just open the door."_

Ryuu groans "Coming." He hangs up and sighs "Damn you Mimura…"

He goes to the door and opens it annoyed "Mimura… you couldn't have given me a warning."

Mimura looks at him being caught off guard by his appearance and mostly the half shown red eyes _'Does he realize it? Just ignore for now'_

Mimura shrugs coming inside "I texted you saying I was coming over then called when I got outside. At least I didn't break directly into your room like a heathen."

Ryuu yawns "Still."

 _Rukia "Ryuu who's here?"_

 _Tadashi "Probably Rinka."_

 _Senna "Rin-chan!!"_

Ryuu sighs and looks at Mimura "I'm pretty sure this's NOT Rin?"

Mimura laughs "It's Mimura."

Rukia "Show up unannounced again?"

Mimura leans on the couch behind her "I told him I'd be coming. Chiba, being the amazing friend he is, forgot."

Ryuu grabs him "Didn't forget. I just woke up like 10 minutes ago."

Mimura looks him up and down and smirks "I can tell. You look like a mess."

Ryuu blushes annoyed and drags Mimura to the kitchen

Mimura "Nice place. Couldn't really look last time."

"Thanks. Also one word about how I look and I'm stabbing your eye with this fork."

Mimura puts his hands up "Okay okay. I was gonna say you look like an idiot."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "You don't look that hot either."

Mimura "You're an actual mess right now Chiba…"

Ryuu looks at him "Can I just… Can't I have breakfast? I swear I'll teach you but first let me become a functional human."

Mimura nods "Valid."

Ryuu continues his breakfast "You can head up to my room if you want."

Mimura "Ehh. I wanna annoy you."

Ryuu runs his hand through his hair "You bastard."

Mimura's eyes widen "Okay Chiba for real. Are you even trying to hide your eyes?"

Ryuu shrugs "I woke up late and wasn't expecting you yet. Plus after I… slipped up… the other day… I can't really deny the color. And yes I did know my eyes were partly exposed when I opened the door."

Mimura's taken aback "But… why…? Why would you…?"

Ryuu smiles slightly finishing his breakfast and turning to the sink "Simply put? I trust you. Plus I'd prefer to show you willing than have you move my bangs while recording."

Mimura looks at him. Ryuu's back to him guard down completely exposed.

Mimura "What makes you think I'm not gonna immediately tell the class or Sugaya and Okajima?"

"One. If you do, you know I'll tell them why you're here. And two. Sugaya… Sugaya's seen my eyes. Okajima was here when I slipped up and definitely figured it out."

"Don't tell them why I'm here. And wait a second… Sugaya's seen them?!"

Ryuu nods still with his back to him "Yeah he still draws my eyes in a lot of different styles to tick me off though."

Mimura laughs lightly "Sounds like him."

Ryuu glances back at him turning off the water "Yeah? So why do you _really_ want me to teach you?"

Mimura bites his lip and mumbles "I wanna impress someone."

Ryuu smirks "Hm~ C'mon my rooms upstairs."

Mimura follows him and catches a glimpse of Rukia smiling proudly leaning on the other side of the kitchen wall.

Rukia _'So Ryuu's really started trusting people. Good.'_

Ryuu opens his door "It's kinda a mess right now. Ignore my bed in general."

Mimura smirks "You're a mess in general right now."

"I'm not perfect."

"I've noticed."

Ryuu shakes his head opening his closet looking around halting talking to himself _"Where is it? Did that brat take it? I should really clean this sometime… Ah! Here it is."_

He pulls out a guitar case "What do you actually want to learn? Notes or chords?"

Mimura looks at him lost "…Uh?"

Ryuu opens the case and pulls out a black acoustic guitar "Also did you wanna learn acoustic or bass?"

Mimura looks even more lost "Er… this one is fine?"

Ryuu "…You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not really."

Ryuu hides his smile "This one's an acoustic. It's what I started with. My other ones a bass. It's kinda the same but can be amplified louder, has four strings, and is deeper. I'm fairly decent at both so it doesn't matter to me."

Mimura rubs his neck "If you were trying to impress someone which would you use…?"

Ryuu thinks for a moment "Well considering you're reactions I'm assuming you want to impress your crush?"

Mimura blushes "Huh?! What- I- I don't!"

Ryuu snorts coverings his laughs "Now I somewhat understand why you'd laugh when I got flustered over Rin?"

Mimura sinks a little "Just- either guitar is fine…"

Ryuu nods and pulls the acoustic out of its case "This ones already out and I don't wanna go back in that closet."

Mimura laughs lightly "You gonna come out yet?"

Ryuu looks him dead in the eye "Will you?"

Mimura looks to the side "Mmm…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Wait… are you…?"

Mimura bites his lip "Not necessary gay… not necessarily straight though…"

"Bi?"

"Close. Pan… actually…"

Ryuu nods and smirks "No wonder when we went to the store you pointed to a pan and said 'same'?"

Mimura flinches "You heard that?!"

"Sugaya and Okajima didn't seem to notices. I was standing beside you though."

"…don't tell Sugaya."

Ryuu nods and looks at the guitar tuning it "I'm assuming he's the one you're trying to impress?"

Mimura flushes "Wha?! I don't like Sugaya! I just- I don't like anyone! Chiba get that smirk off your face!!"

Ryuu attempts to hide his laugh shaking "You… now I see your guys point? It is funny watching a friend get flustered over a crush." He starts laughing

Mimura pouts for a moment then laughs with him "Idiot."

Ryuu shakes his head and grabs a hair tie off his desk and ties his hair up with his bangs completely out of his face "I admit it _is_ easier to see like this."

Mimura gasps slightly "Holy shit…"

Ryuu looks at him confused "What?"

"You look way better with your back."

"Go fuck yourself."

 _"Ryuu watch your language!"_

Ryuu tenses "Nee-san stop eavesdropping!"

 _Rukia laughs "Your room is on the way to mine. I'm going to the store need anything?"_

Ryuu thinks for a moment "Get more of those chips. Tadashi finished them."

 _"Alright. I'm taking Senna. Tadashi's in his room. Be back later."_

"Okay."

 _"Don't burn the house down."_

Ryuu's vain pops "That's you!! Not me!!!"

There's laughter as she leaves

Mimura "Burn the house down?"

Ryuu sighs "Nee-san has managed to catch the toaster on fire while making cereal…"

"How does…"

"I don't know… I… I really… have no idea how she does that…"

"No wonder you're able to deal with us at school?"

He nods and looks back at the guitar "Yeah. So chords or notes?"

"I don't know what that means…"

Ryuu thinks for a moment "I'm a little rusty so bare with me okay?"

Mimura nods and Ryuu closes his eyes putting one finger on one string playing it before switch to different notes playing a song.

Mimura stares in awe _'Is he doing it by memory? He's good?? What the hell????'_

Ryuu stops and opens his eyes "I don't fully remember the song so I was hoping for muscle memory…"

"That… that was awesome!!"

Ryuu blushes very faintly at the praise "Ah… thanks… Those are notes. This's the same song but as chords."

He takes a breathe before closing his eyes again and positioning different fingers on different notes and strumming all the strings.

 _'Since when is Chiba this cool…?'_

Ryuu finishes to the same spot and stops "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're not supposed to be this cool! You're literally still in your pajamas with your hair tied in a stupid ponytail sitting on the floor! How do you still manage to look cool?!"

Ryuu laughs slightly "Eyes and guitar make a difference. Plus the song."

Mimura sighs "Show off…"

"You're the one who wanted me to teach you? I kinda need you to choose which type you wanna learn. Chords or notes?"

"Um… chords sounded cooler."

Ryuu nods "Alright… lets see… err… should start with the basics. Sting names."

Mimura nods

Ryuu "So from thinnest to thickest. E, B, G, D, A, E. Each fret it simple. This one the first fret and it just goes in order. Fingers are the same."

Ryuu rest the guitar on his lap and looks at Mimura

"I don't know what you're necessarily trying to learn so I can't really teach you too much. All I really know are some songs I like."

Mimura shrugs "Maybe one of them?"

Ryuu sighs "Mimura you do know the kind of music I like right…?"

"Oh yeah… emo shit."

Ryuu nods playing part "But if you don't know that and just hear the guitar part it's not all that bad. Sugaya liked it anyway~"

Mimura mumbles "Teach me that one then…"

Ryuu smirks passing him the guitar "Here. Sorry if this's weird it's the easiest way to show teach you though."

Mimura nods having Ryuu adjust his position "You know? Shouldn't you be doing this stuff with your girlfriend?"

"She doesn't know I still play and she's not gonna know. Got it."

Mimura smirks and turns his head slightly "Embarrassed? How cute~"

Ryuu frowns glaring at him "Just don't tell her about this."

"I don't think either of us really want her to know?"

"Mm. Ah you're fingers need to all move up a fret."

Ryuu moves Mimura's hand into the correct position and notices him tense

Mimura blinks "I'm not used to you being this close."

Ryuu's ears turn slightly pink "Ah… Sorry…"

Mimura shakes his head "Don't be. It's just surprising seeing this side of you."

"Wha- ugh… just… just strum."

Mimura's lips twitch up slightly then nods strumming it.

Both boys cringe at the noise

Ryuu "well that's… a start…"

Mimura bites his lip "Why'd it sound like that…"

Ryuu looks at his fingering then readjust them slightly "Try again."

Mimura nods and strums again and it sounds pretty good.

Ryuu hides his smile "There. You aren't absolute shit."

Mimura bites his lip with a slight smile "Cool!"

Ryuu snorts covering his mouth "You act like a puppy!"

"…just continue please…"

Slowly but surely Mimura starts to get the hang off it.

Later.

Ryuu gets a call "Just keep practicing imma take this."

Mimura nods "Okay. Say hi to your girlfriend for me."

"How'd you?!"

"Your voice."

Ryuu sighs stepping out of the room answering "Hey Rin?"

 _Rio "It's Rio."_

He raises and eyebrow confused going downstairs out of earshot of anyone "…why do you have Rin's phone?"

 _"She forget it at my house. I'm taking it to her now. Anyway Chiba random question?"_

"Okay…?"

 _"When will you tell Rinka you love her?"_

Ryuu turns completely red "What- I- Nakamura!!!"

 _Rio sighs "Chiba. I'm not asking you this to tease either of you. I'm asking because I'm worried for you both. Rinka was telling me how neither of you have said it. You need to man up and just admit it Chiba!"_

Ryuu's quiet for a moment "I can't okay…"

 _"Look. I know you're terrible with words. But it's Rinka we're talking about. Chiba we've all seen the way you smile at her. You talk a lot more with her. You know you're in love. Why don't you just tell her that…"_

"I have my reasons okay! Nakamura this doesn't concern you!"

 _"Chiba I'm about ready to find out where you live and beat the shit out of you if you don't give me a reason!"_

"Nakamura… you know what happened to Rin the past… She's finally starting to get used to having emotions. I just… I don't want to make her feel trapped okay…"

 _Rio sighs heavily "Chiba Ryūnosuke. If you don't fucken tell her soon I'll tell her things from your past. You know with the help of Karma and Ritsu I can dig up anything on anyone"_

"I'll tell her okay… Just… just lay off will ya… that goes for you too Ritsu. I know you're always listening in."

 _Ritsu "Chiba-kun you really should just confess your true true feelings for Hayami-san. You confessed that you like her and have romantic feelings towards her. You really should just admit you're in love."_

He's silent again "I gotta go…"

 _Both girls "Chiba Wait!"_

He hangs up and sighs talking to himself "I can't just tell Rin I love her… she'd freak…"

From the doorway Mimura and Tadashi both sigh

Mimura "He always like this?"

Tadashi nods "Anytime we mention he's in love with Rinka and it's not just like he gets all weird."

Ryuu fires his nerf gun between them "I can hear you!!!"

Tadashi runs back upstairs and Mimura follows him

Mimura goes into Ryuu's room and locks the door.

Ryuu pulls the handle "You piece of shit!"

It's silent for a moment then the window opens and Ryuu climbs in clearly ticked off.

Mimura gulps looking at him "Hi…"

Ryuu sighs and collapses on his bed covering his eyes with his arm "How long were you listening…"

"Since you mentioned Ritsu."

"And you could only hear my side right?"

"Yeah."

Ryuu nods "Good…"

Mimura side eyes him "So when _are_ you gonna say 'I love you'?"

"Mimura you won't even admit you have a crush on Sugaya. You don't get to tell me this."

Mimura freezes "Chiba! I don't have a crush on Sugaya!"

Ryuu moves his arm a little and glances at him "Mimura I see the way you look at him when you think no one's watching." He covers his eyes again and sighs "It's the same way I look at Rin."

Mimura sulks "That's cheating… I can't tell where you're looking or how you look at someone…"

"Part of the point. Just continue with the guitar or whatever. I gotta think…"

Mimura smiles "You said you needed to get Hayami something for Christmas? Want help?"

Ryuu sits up and looks at himself "…means I need to become functional."

Mimura laughs slightly "Go shower and become not a mess."

Ryuu sighs standing up "Fine… give me 10-20 minutes."

Mimura nods and Ryuu grabs some clothes

He leaves and Mimura looks around his room

Mimura _'I wonder where that picture book from the other day went?'_

He sighs and lays down on Ryuu's bed _'Shit he's bed is actually pretty comfortable…'_

Mimura plays on his phone waiting for him to return.

After about 15 minutes Ryuu comes back in towel drying his hair

Mimura looks over "Ah you're back."

"It _is_ my room after all?"

"True. So you ready?"

Ryuu nods fixing his bangs to cover his eyes "Yeah yeah. Just needs cover my eyes."

Mimura sighs "You look way better with your eyes…"

"That's nice. I'm not showing my eyes in public."

He shakes his head and they leave walking to the store.

End chapter

 _Next chapter will be Ryuu and Mimura trying to find Rinka a gift. What should they get her?? Ryuu did buy the pin she liked but what else? Also ideas for what Rinka gets him??_

 _S/o to @lumigo akvo9504 @Frostfur12345 for voting!! Gender fluid Isogai it is! I have a few ideas for that but feel free to give suggestions for that._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Thanks!!!_

 _@Frosrfur12345 I personally ship IsogaiXMaehara but I respect your decision to ship Isogai with Kataoka_


	55. Shopping

Chapter 55

Ryuu and Mimura get to the mall

Mimura "So any ideas? Like at all…?"

Ryuu thinks "…not really… I know everything about her but now I'm completely stumped!"

Mimura sighs shaking his head "Okay. What does Hayami like other than you?"

"She likes some anime's, cats, music I know the bands but I can't remember the names?"

Mimura facepalms "You're an idiot…"

Ryuu pouts "I know I know… just… help…"

Mimura looks at the store closes to them "Does she like stuffed animals?"

"Trust me. She has enough from the arcade and festival shooting booths."

"Well this store has some cute stuff? She might like something here?"

Ryuu follows him into the store with his hands stuffed in his pocket nervously "Maybe…"

Mimura shows him multiple things

Ryuu "Mimura… Rin will literally shoot me if I bought her that…"

He frowns putting it back "It's cute though…"

Ryuu puts his hands behind his head "What do you get a girl who spends 90% of her time training?"

Mimura rolls his eyes as they leave the store "Get her a gun or something assassiny then."

Ryuu smiles "'Assassiny'?"

"Ya know? Gun, knives, some knee or elbow pads? A new scope lense?"

"All of those are provided by the Ministry…"

"I dunno get her more hair ties or something then? Tie ribbons in her hair?"

Ryuu blushes softly "that'd be really cute…"

Mimura sighs "You're hopeless…"

"Gee thanks."

"Oi? This place has hunting stuff? Hunting and assassin stuff kinda mix? Let's check it out."

Mimura drags him in seeing Ryuu still hesitant.

Ryuu "Mimura I don't think this's a good idea? Think about it? Real guns serve no purpose to us? They don't work on our target."

A worker looks at them "Excuse me? These guns work on any animal?"

Both flinch

Mimura "We kill super creatures. Ghosts and that stuff. These won't work without a proper spell but neither of us know the incantations."

The worker steps back "Wha… what…"

Ryuu nods "We just came to look. Our superiors can buy the guns and put the spell on."

Mimura waves and they continue browsing.

The worker is very lost and mumbles "I need a raise…"

Ryuu looks at a gun in the case "Mimura we can't buy guns or anything else here… We don't have a permit."

Mimura "Which is really surprising? Ya know all things considered."

Ryuu sighs "You sure you're considering everything?"

Mimura "Oh yeah…"

Ryuu nods "C'mon… there's not gonna be anything here."

Mimura shrugs and as they walk out he sees a shirt and grabs Ryuu "Chiba! Chiba look! Chiba pay attention to me!!"

Ryuu looks at him confused "What what what?? Stop yelling at me."

Mimura holds up a shirt that says ' _Can't spell assassin without ass'_ "It's perfect!!"

Ryuu reads it and starts laughing "I'm not getting Rin that! I'm not trying to die!!"

"Fine What about this one?!"

Ryuu laughs more "Realy?! 'I put the "sass" in "assassin"'?! Mimura are you trying to get me killed?!"

Mimura laughs folding the shirt back up "It's perfect!"

Ryuu shakes his head pulling Mimura out of the store

Ryuu "Why does this place exist…"

Mimura shrugs "Dunno. Stop holding my hand I'm not girlfriend."

Ryuu lets go "I was holding your wrist not your hand idiot."

"Tomato to-mah-to."

Ryuu rolls his eyes shoving his hands in his pocket and sighs "Who knew this would be so hard… I have no idea what to get her…" he hangs his head trying to think

Mimura smiles slightly at him "Tck… no wonder Hayami fell in love with you…"

Ryuu looks at him confused "Huh? What're you talking about? I'm terrible I don't even know what to get her?"

Mimura shrugs "You're just a great guy. I mean… at the start of the year it took you awhile to open up to anyone. You pretty much just stuck with Sugaya and started talking to me cause he introduced us. You warmed up to Hayami pretty quick through sniping."

Mimura smiles and laughs a little "I remember the first time I saw you smile was when talking about her. It was faint and only there for a split second but…it was still there. And you'd try so hard to keep that cold image. You'd still keep an eye on all our classmates though. It was hard to tell at first since you have your eyes covered which brings another thing? Honestly… you're eyes seem intimidating at first glance… but… you had a caring look. When I mentioned Hayami you had a really… soft… look in your eyes and a gentle smile. You act cold an emo but really you're a soft dork. Like even now? You're freaking out over what to get your girlfriend for Christmas? It's fun seeing this side of you. You… you don't show your caring side much…"

Ryuu blushes slightly and scratches his cheeks awkwardly "I… I suppose I've change a bit since the start of the year…"

Mimura nods looking at him "A lot actually…"

"Is that a bad thing…?"

Mimura shakes his head "Its a good thing actually. Now stop blushing like an idiot. Let's find Hayami a gift so you don't seem like a shitty boyfriend."

Ryuu pouts looking away "I'm not blushing you idiot…"

Mimura smirks "Whatever you say."

"Shut up shorty."

Mimura's vain pops "I am not short!"

"Whatever you say."

Both boys continue the search.

Meanwhile across the mall

Rio and Rinka are trying to find a gift for Ryuu.

Rio looks at her "Rinka… Rinka did you really…?"

Rinka nods "Yup~ Just needa pick it up. C'mon Rio? To the emo store."

Rio laughs "To get your emo boyfriend his emo gift!"

Rinka rolls her eyes "Ryuu's very emo."

"You love him still."

Rinka blushes a little "well… yeah…"

Rio stops "Woah… that's… I think that's the first time you actually admitted it and didn't just say shut up?"

Rinka sinks a little "Shut up…"

Rio smirks and they continue walking around.

After awhile they hear two voices they recognize

 _"Of all your stupid ideas… this? This's a whole new level of stupid."_

 _"C'mon Chiba! Let's look_ _!"_

 _"No I'm not going! And neither of you! Mimura don't be an Okajima!"_

 _"Don't compare me to that!"_

 _"Then don't act like that!"_

 _"Chiba let me go!"_

 _"No. Mimura absolutely not."_

The two girls look to the voices seeing Ryuu holding Mimura by the collar annoyed

Mimura "Chibaaaaa c'mon!!"

Ryuu "Mimura no."

Rio "Hey?"

Rinka "What now?"

Both boys look over

Ryuu "Hm? Ah Nakamura Rin…"

Mimura stops struggling in Ryuu's grasp "Sup?"

Rio "So what stupid fun think you trying to do this time?"

Mimura sighs "Just trying to convince Chiba to come into this store with me."

Ryuu frowns "I refuse."

The two girl look at the store and Rinka's annoyed but Rio smirks.

Rio looks at Mimura "Now do you have a reason or??"

Mimura holds his hands up "Yes! Not perverted! It's for assassinations reasons! All we need is stuff from here and a really busty adult!"

Ryuu hangs his head "Dealing with Okajima was bad enough. I don't need this."

Mimura "Unlike Okajima, I said an adult."

Rio shrugs "Hire a stripper."

Rinka "At least Mimura isn't supporting pedophilia…"

Mimura smiles "Yes! Thank you _girls_! Chiba let me go!"

Ryuu sighs letting go "Whatever. I'm waiting outside."

Mimura and Rio grab him "You're coming too!"

Rio "Rinka you too!"

Rinka sighs following them into the store

Ryuu sulks "You can let go of me…"

Mimura "You'll run away."

Ryuu "No. And Nakamura you're nails are stabbing me."

Rio shrugs letting go "Not my fault."

Employee "Hey this isn't a kids store!"

Ryuu sighs crossing his arms "And that's why I said that was a bad idea. It wouldn't kill you to listen to me from from time to time…"

Mimura laughs lightly "Ah ha…"

Rio shakes her head and looks at the employee "It's me. I come here with the red haired boy a lot."

The employee freezes "In- in that case! Feel free to look around! I'm sorry! Don't tell your red haired friend!"

Rio nods and the employees leave them alone.

Rio smiles back at her friends "There."

"Wait… why do you and Karma shop there…"

Rio looks lost "Where do you think we get the super sexy cosplays? They don't kick us out anymore cause Karma threatened them."

Rinka nods confirming it and the boys sigh.

Ryuu "I wanna leave…"

Mimura "Well back to the plan! If we line it with anti-sensei fibers-"

Ryuu sighs and smirks leaning towards him _"Wanna tell them the real reason you wanted to come in here?"_

Mimura jabs him in the side and continues.

Rinka smirks "Idiots."

The four look around. Mostly Mimura and Rio look. The snipers are bored thinking about Christmas gifts.

Rio holds up one of the sexy costumes "Rinka! You should get this one! You'd look even sexier! Huh Chiba?"

Both look up and turn completely red. Ryuu covers his face. Mimura notices his movements and is hit with realization

Mimura _'Did he just get a nosebleed?! I don't see any blood…?'_

Ryuu _'I wanna leave…'_

Rinka crosses her arms "Rio I don't care how much you try convincing me. No way in hell! Not wearing that or any of your other weird cosplays."

Rio pouts "But you'd look great in this!"

Rinka "I refuse."

Rio smirks "Any chance Chiba could convince you~?"

Ryuu "L-Leave me out of this…"

Rio sighs "Fine fine. This stuff sure makes a guy nervous? What else… Nagisa isn't that that phased wearing these anymore."

Mimura "You- you make him wear this stuff?!"

Rinka "Put a gun against his head."

Ryuu nods having mostly recovered "As a guy I can confirm. That would make me extremely nervous."

Mimura "Chiba aren't you used to it though?"

Ryuu looks at him "Mimura… I never know which gun it is… the anti sensei ones still hurt like hell."

Rinka shrugs "You deserved it."

"I really… didn't… though????"

Rio "Wait? Rinka you shot him?!"

Mimura starts laughing "What he do this time?!"

Rinka blushes softly "Something stupid…"

Ryuu rubs his neck and sighs "All I did was comment on how she-"

Rinka jabs him between the ribs and he shuts up holding his side in pain

Mimura looks at him mildly concerned "Oi you good?"

Ryuu bites his lip "No…"

Rio "Did you kill him?"

Rinka crosses her arms annoyed "Had it coming."

Mimura leans to his friend _"At least she didn't aim there…"_

Ryuu " _Don't give any ideas…"_

Rio puts her arms behind her head as they continue "Rinka next aim aim for the dick. That'll shut up any guy up for sure."

Mimura and Ryuu both step away

Rinka shrugs "Depends how stupid he is."

Ryuu hides behind Mimura despite being taller

Mimura "Don't hide behind me?! She's your girlfriend?"

Rinka smirks "That's how you make a guy really nervous."

Rio blinks "Nagisa's Nagisa though?"

Ryuu still half hiding "Why do you wanna make him nervous?"

"Competition with Karma."

Mimura "Makes sense. Chiba let me go already."

"No. Still scared."

He sighs shaking his head "Hayami how do you put up with this?"

Rinka smirks "He's an idiot when he lets his guard down."

Rio nods "Yeah not to mention how idiotic he was in the past?"

Ryuu blushes "Nakamura!! Did you seriously?!"

She snickers "We'll catch up in a sec. I gotta have a word with Chiba."

Rio grabs his arm pulling him out of the store leaving Mimura and Rinka to look still.

Ryuu groans sitting down on the bench "Are you gonna kill me?"

Rio nods sitting besides him "Mentally yes."

Ryuu sighs "ugh…"

Rio smirks and looks at him "So~ Did you get a nosebleed in there~?"

He tenses "Wha?! No! I-! I didn't!!"

"Hm? Guess even Chiba gets t-"

"Please don't finish that sentence…"

Rio laughs a little "Rinka didn't notice. She was to busy plotting my death."

Ryuu nods "Good…"

"So you did?"

A blush creeps across his face "ah… almost…"

Rio frowns "Huh?! Geez what does it take!! I was sure that would work!"

Ryuu glares at her "Bastard!"

Rio laughs "That's kinda funny though? You actually almost got a nosebleed from that! Is that why you didn't wanna go in there?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Stop interrogating. I already know Mimura's gonna question me later."

Rio smiles "Anyway? I meant what I said earlier on the phone. Chiba… when will you…?"

Ryuu looks at his hands keeping his voice low "I told you already. Lay off. I can't okay. Rin's finally used to having feelings."

"You know… the way she is now is the happiness I've ever seen her? You confessed that you like her. It's time you confess you love her."

Ryuu sinks a little "I… I'm not good with words… I'm able to kinda talk to you cause I'm used to you. Rin's easy to communicate with cause we don't always need words…"

She sighs and opens her phone "I need to threaten you to confess don't I?"

Ryuu looks at the screen "How… how did you find this… I don't even know how old I was…"

Rio smirks "6th birthday."

Ryuu nods "Oh yeah… Wait was that _that_ year…"

Rio "If you're referring to your dad coming back then yes?"

Ryuu smiles softly "Yeah… Wait how'd you?!"

Rio shrugs "It's hardest to find stuff about him but I did find a picture of you two together from when you were a first year."

Ryuu sighs "Well that stuff won't work. Unfortunately Rin's met my dad."

Rio's eyes widen "Seriously?! But- I thought?! Both your parents-?!"

Ryuu smirks standing up "Guess even Nakamura can't find certain things?"

Rio's vain pops "Why you…!!"

Ryuu laughs a little "Mimura's closer to Okajima than me or Sugaya are. I don't exactly trust him in there unsupervised? Rin's probably killed him by now."

Rio nods following him back inside

Rinka storms past them "I'm going home. Ryuu he's your problem."

Ryuu sighs "What he do this time…"

Rinka crosses her arms "He's your problem if you wanna deal with him. See ya Ryuu. I gotta go."

Ryuu looks confused "Huh? Bye I guess…???"

He watches the two leave completely confused before going back inside.

 _"Where is he?_ Oi! Mimura?"

 _"Chiba! Over here!"_

Ryuu follows his voice and starts laughing pulling out his phone "Mimura! What happened!!"

Mimura looks away as he takes pictures "You need to set your priorities straight! Help!!"

Ryuu smirks looking at his friend handcuffed to a rack "I don't know… Maybe I should leave you…"

Mimura "Chiba!!! I'll tell Hayami about _that_ if you don't let me go!"

Ryuu crosses his arms "And I'll tell Sugaya."

"Chiba!! Help me!!"

Ryuu smirks smuggled "Ask nicely~"

Mimura deadpans "Chiba are you kidding me."

He smiles innocently

Mimura sighs looking to the side "Can you please help me…"

Ryuu laughs unlocking the cuffs "So what you do to get Rin so pissed?"

Mimura rubs his wrist "I made what you'd call an 'Okajima comment' and she got mad."

Ryuu hits him "Idiot! You're lucky you got away with just that!"

Mimura laughs nervously "Where is she anyway?"

"Stormed off with Nakamura and told me to deal with you. Rin said she was going home."

Mimura sighs relieved "I live another day…!"

"Until she sees you at school Monday that is?"

"One more week till break!"

Ryuu sighs annoyed with him but still curious what kind of "Okajima comment" he made

End chapter

 _Okay so fun fact I'm mostly writing as a self note cause I lost my notebook: Japanese high school entrance exams are in February._

 _Also random quote from this week I thought I'd share: "Here is the link to an MLA formatted essay proving that Peter Parker can use his webs as condoms"-friend @3am_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I love them they're great._

 _@Frostfur12345 If Rinka isn't careful Sugaya or Mimura might just steal her man! Nakamura is NOT having any of Ryuu's shit. She's got a binder full of stupid shit he's done and she's not afraid to use it. Thanks for the suggestions! I will neither confirm nor deny that's what they buy._


	56. Last week

Chapter 56

Monday the last week of school

Ryuu and Rinka go inside and Mimura hides behind Sugaya instantly

Ryuu sighs "Rin what exactly happened the other day?"

Rinka glares at Mimura and grabs her gun

Rinka "Nothing."

Ryuu sighs going to his seat behind Okajima and Rinka goes to her friends

Ryuu "Oi? Okajima? You know why Mimura's so… jumpy?"

Okajima shrugs "He said he made a mistake. Now Hayami wants him dead. I don't know."

Ryuu sighs "I'm going to regret this…" he lowers his voice "if you went to sexy cosplay store with Rin what would say that would piss her off so much she'd chain you to a rack?"

Okajima's slightly taken aback and keeps his voice low too "Well if it's me… I could literally say the color matches her eyes and she'd get pissed…?"

Ryuu sighs and pouts "Great… I have no idea what Mimura said but she's been pissed since like a day or two before…"

Okajima shrugs "Maybe it's that time of the month?"

At that Rinka punches Okajima leaving a bump

Rinka "Idiot pervert." She glares at Ryuu who puts his hands up

Ryuu "I- I didn't do anything!"

She sighs sinking into her seat.

Ryuu _'I absolutely do not understand girls…'_

Later

"Huh?!?!"

"Why didn't we know sooner?!"

Karasuma sighs "We better get moving. It's the last assembly. Karma no ditching!"

Karma sighs "Fine fine."

The students dreadfully go down the mountain.

Mimura "Let's go this way again!"

Ryuu grabs a tree "I am _not_ going the same way as Okajima! He has the worst luck in the class and I fell off the cliff last time."

Sugaya grabs him "It's the fastest way come on."

Ryuu looks over to Rinka for help but she shrugs going with Rio and Fuwa.

Ryuu "I'm gonna die…"

Five minutes later

Ryuu grabs Sugaya and Mimura by the collar "Okajima!"

Okajima walks across the bridge "What it's fine? They fixed it! Let's hurry!"

The three sighs going on after him. Halfway across they feel it shaking.

Ryuu notices it braking and yanks Sugaya and Mimura throwing them onto the mountain as the bridge breaks

Okajima screams "Help!!!"

Ryuu clings to the broken bridge looking down at him spin down the river "I feel… absolutely… no remorse for him."

Sugaya nods "Same for that…"

Mimura sighs "We should get moving. Also Chiba? Bangs?"

Ryuu looks up at them with mostly exposed eyes and clinging to ledge "That's the least of my worries!! A little help?!?!"

Sugaya laughs holding out his hand "C'mon."

Ryuu "Sugaya. If you drop me. I swear I'll-"

"I know I know. Just let's go."

Ryuu grabs his hand pulling himself up and collapses on the snow shaking.

Mimura nudges him with his foot "Is it dead…"

Sugaya "Chiba get up. You can break down on the way there."

Ryuu stands back up shivering for a moment "I hate Okajima…"

Mimura "Eh. Thanks for the save though."

Ryuu nods and they start walking again.

"Also Chiba your bangs are still messy."

Ryuu fixes them slightly "Good enough… _I knew I shoulda grabbed my contacts…_ "

Sugaya sighs "Still not used to that…"

Ryuu rolls his mostly hidden eyes "Let's just hurry. Unless you'd rather let the river guide us and risk falling in again."

Mimura "Chiba your eyes are pretty. Should leave them shown sometimes."

Ryuu crosses his arms defensively "Rather not… You both know damn well why I'm not doing that."

They sigh

Sugaya looks up "Ah wait? Mimura's seen?!"

Ryuu tenses remembering just how he showed Mimura "Ah well? Ya know I have my hair back at home and forget sometimes ah ha?"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow confused "You suck under pressure sometimes…"

Ryuu sweat drops "Let's just hurry."

They pick up the pace

Sugaya "I'm still curious when Mimura saw your eyes. I know you were planning to soon but when did you??"

Ryuu shrugs "Other day."

"Chibaaaaaa give a real answer!!!"

Mimura smirks finding Sugaya's whining amusing.

Ryuu "Another time. Also Mimura. What did you say to Rin the other day?"

Mimura tenses and looks away "I… forgot."

Ryuu side eyes him and knows Mimura can feel it

Mimura sighs "A level 7 Okajima comment."

Ryuu pales and Sugaya laughs.

Ryuu "Mimura. You did _not_ tell _Hayami Rinka,_ the second top sniper, a level 7 Okajima comment in a sexy cosplay store…"

"Oh no I did. It was funny!"

Sugaya "Why were you guys…"

Ryuu waves his hands "I absolutely do _not_ want to talk about that!"

Mimura explains what happened and why they were there and Sugaya laughs

Sugaya "I guess that makes sense."

Mimura nods "Oh yeah! And the best part! Chiba actually-"

Ryuu quickly covers Mimura's mouth "Shut up! Group at 5 o'clock."

Mimura smirks moving Ryuu's hand "I'm still telling Sugaya at least."

A blush dust Ryuu's ears and cheek "Save it for when we aren't where others will hear…"

Sugaya looks at the two confused "Okay??? Chiba musta done something very Chiba…"

Mimura shakes his head "That's just it! It was probably the most out of character thing in awhile!"

Sugaya looks shocked knowing the options "Well shit…"

"Can we just time skip to anything but this?!"

"Fine fine. Time skip back to whatever stupid ass thing you did."

Ryuu hits him in the side with the butt of his gun "Fuck off."

Skip to bottom of the mountain.

Everyone is collapsed at the bottom panting

Ryuu's laying against Sugaya and next to them Rinka's laying against Okano

Sugaya "In hindsight… we'd be less exhausted… if we… parkoured that…"

Ryuu "Or if… we didn't… go with… Okajima…"

Rinka "You three… are really… disheveled…"

Ryuu sighs after drinking some water "Bridge collapsed again. Okajima fell in and I almost did."

Okano "Sucks to suck."

Ryuu "If not for the laws I would shoot you right now."

"That's nice soft boi."

That gets a pout and slight blush from him "Am not…"

Okano just looks at him "Chiba. Anytime Hayami's involved you're soft boi. Unless something happens then you go yandere."

Sugaya throws himself back making Ryuu loss his support and almost fall back "Ha! She put you on blast…"

Ryuu groans and throws himself back on Sugaya's stomach "Shut up."

Sugaya "Ow… was that necessary Chiba…"

He snickers

Rinka sighs and looks at Mimura Who shivers

Mimura "Hayami I don't know how many times I apologized but can you stop glaring me? Just get your revenge and call it even!"

Ryuu "Mimura once you become her target your gonna die."

Rinka "Yeah remember the snow ball war."

Ryuu shivers in horror "Rin we agreed not to talk about that."

Okano "What actually happened with that? I mean Hayami clearly one cause she 'went for the kill' but what kill. Chiba's traumatizes still."

Ryuu "kill."

Rinka smirks "Exploit your targets weak points."

Karasuma "Everyone let's go."

The class goes inside and lines up dreading it.

Since Karma didn't ditch, the snipers are standing together in line.

Ryuu yawns.

Rinka looks over him "Tired?"

He nods "Exhausted… ended up spending Saturday with Mimura and Sunday basically babysitting… last thing I need is this assembly…"

Rinka "Shoulda ditched…"

"Sugaya and Mimura kidnapped me… Okajima almost got us killed…"

Start of the assembly

There's a classic disses at E-3 which Isogai had to stop Karma from challenging them.

After assembly

Some of the main campus students tried to challenge the End Class students but failed since none of e-3 gave enough fucks

Next day.

Ryuu sighs "Rin are you still mad…"

Rinka crosses her arms "Hmph!"

Ryuu "What did he even say?"

She looks away "Level 7 Okajima comment."

"Which one though…"

"Almost level 8."

Ryuu gulps _'Mimura you fucked up… YOU FUCKED UP'_ "I'm not gonna stop you from killing him…"

Rinka nods "Observe target, find weakness, exploit it, and kill."

Ryuu sighs and pats her head "Don't do anything illegal. I don't wanna have to bail someone else out of jail…"

Rinka smiles slightly calming a little

Ryuu _'Mimura… not even I can save you now…'_

Wednesday

The class noticed Rinka's bloodlust calmed down from the previous days.

Mimura is still on edge and constantly needs reassurance that Rinka won't kill him.

Yada "Mimura… Rinka isn't gonna kill you… She calmed down."

Mimura "She's waiting… once she gets a target she does give up or miss…"

Isogai "Her and Nakamura aren't even back yet?"

Mimura "Scared."

"Chiba can't you help?"

Ryuu shakes his head leaning on Okajima's desk "Don't drag me into this? Not even I can stop her when she finds a target…"

Okajima "Yeah remember the snow ball war?"

Ryuu shivers "Exactly. Rin's gonna show even less mercy than she did then."

Kurahashi "She had mercy?"

"Not really. Plus Mimura fucked up more than I did."

Mimura hangs his head "It was funny af the time… I forgot about the whole 'second best sniper in the class' thing for a second…"

Ryuu shrugs "No sympathy."

"Chiba you're really brave…"

"Yeah you're able to handle Hayami without fear…"

Ryuu scoffs "Yeah right. I don't make Okajima comments."

"You seriously use my name as an adjective…"

Mimura hits his head on the desk "I'm gonna die…"

Sugaya who just came in "Thinking about how Hayami's out to end you?"

"Don't rub it in…"

Sugaya "Well her and Nakamura are coming back with Korosensei."

Ryuu pats Mimura's shoulder going back to his seat "You're on your own."

Mimura "I hate you."

Ryuu simply gives a thumbs up returning to his seat.

Rio and Rinka come in half listening to Korosensei

Mimura sinks checking Rinkas bloodlust level _'its her normal… why do I still feel this unsafe…'_

Thursday

Ryuu leans against wall looking at the snow falling _'its so nice and peaceful… Rin's bloodlust has been normal… We had a standard assassination attempt… things are normal…'_

Rinka spots him from the window "Ryuu?"

He looks back "Huh? Rin."

"Why're you just…"

Ryuu smiles slightly turning back to the fresh snow "It's nice…"

Rinka nods and watches him for a moment before continuing.

Rinka runs into Mimura in the hall and he tenses.

Mimura "Hey Hayami…"

She frowns "Mimura."

He rubs his neck "Look… I'm still really sorry for the other day… I just meant it as a joke… but it really wasn't cool…"

Rinka sighs but smiles slightly "Yeah. It really wasn't cool of you…"

Mimura bites his lip "I know… but you're still my friend and I wanna fix it…"

Rinka smirks and pats his shoulder before leaving "Ryuu wouldn't like it if I killed you. Don't make Okajima comments above level 4."

Mimura nods and smiles as she leaves _'I'm saved!!!'_

Rinka _'Respect for stepping up. I won't kill you completely.'_

Last day Friday

Korosensei "Party!!!! Assassinate to your hearts content today!!!"

Everyone cheers celebrating.

A few classmates give each other gifts.

Sugaya leans towards Ryuu's ear whispering _"You didn't lose the gift I got you right?"_

Ryuu pulls away "Will you stop that… and no I didn't lose it."

Sugaya snickers "So what'd you get for Hayami~?"

Ryuu blushes softly "Ah well… that's… you'll find out…"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow confused

Ryuu shrugs and looks over at Rinka and Rio.

Rio sighs "I still can't believe the level of emo your boyfriend is…"

Rinka rolls her eyes "Ryuu's veru emo… that's why it's pretty easy to please him."

Rio "You spent… actual money… on that…"

Rinka nods "Yup."

"So you gonna give it to him yet?"

Rinka shakes her head "We're gonna spend Christmas Eve together. I'll give it him then."

Rio winks "Christmas eve's a couples holiday after all~"

Rinka rolls her eyes "How long you gonna tease?"

"Until you both actually officially admit it."

Rinka sighs shaking her head.

After school

The snipers and the guys are walking together to get food.

Sugaya "Hayami ever get back at Mimura for whatever was going on?"

Rinka "He's off the hook for now."

All are taken aback by that

Ryuu crosses his arms annoyed "Oh you let him off the hook just like that but you almost shoot my eye out…"

Rinka shrugs "Can't blame me. During the war I was on."

Ryuu sulks "I almost lost an eye… because of _that_?!"

Rinka pouts "It hurts!! None of you would be able to handle that pain."

Ryuu instantly covers Okajima's mouth "Don't. Say it. You'll lose something worse than an eye."

Okajima pales and nods waiting for him to move.

Sugaya "…at least Chiba has some brain cells left…"

Ryuu "Sugaya. I have at least twice as many brain cells as you do."

Rinka "Between the four of you. There's 2 and a half."

Mimura "Wait… how are you dividing it between the four of us?"

Rinka looks at them painfully. Ryuu and Sugaya are arguing and Okajima's joined them.

Rinka sighs "Mimura, you and Okajima take turns with the half brain cell. Ryuu and Sugaya have one each on a good day."

"Gee thanks…"

"I'm hurt…"

"Ha! We have the amount!"

"Hurt…"

Rinka smiles and they talk casually.

Afterwards

The five leave and start walking home (same direction for now)

They suddenly all get a text at the same time.

Rinka "Rio…?"

Ryuu "Who do you think she's exposing this time?"

Sugaya "It's usually Nagisa."

Mimura "Maybe someone else for once."

Okajima "I hope it's-"

Sugaya guts him "No Okajima comments."

They all open it and have mixed feelings about it

 _Nakamura: Sleepover tmr night @Karma's_

 _Karma: No_

 _Karma: Not happening_

 _Nakamura: You lost fair and square so accept it_

 _Nakamura: Address is *place*_

 _Nakamura: EVERYONE has to come_

 _Nakamura: Other than maybe Okajima_

All start laughing and Okajima cries

 _Okajima: HEY!!!!!!!_

 _Okajima: THATS RUDE!!!!!_

 _Okajima: YOUR MORE OF A PERV THAN I AM @NAKAMURA!!!!!_

 _Nakamura: Yeah but I'm cute :p_

They laugh harder and Okajima throws his phone

 _Mimura sent one attachment_

 _Kurahashi: Is he dead_

 _Sugaya: I hope_

 _Chiba: Bastards!!!!-Okajima_

 _Chiba: Time to snoop through Chiba's phone_ _-Okajima_

 _Mimura sent one attachment_

 _Kimura: Did Chiba kill him?_

 _Hayami: Yes_

 _Okano: PRAISE!!!!_

 _Fuwa: NO MORE PERVERT!!!_

 _Maehara: Ehh!!! Chiba can do more than snipe!!_

 _Chiba: *eye roll emoji*_

 _Maehara: As if you have eyes_

 _Chiba: I can see through your player bullshit_

 _Sugino: CHIBA HAS NO CHILL!!!!_

 _Hayami: He doesn't have his phone either_

 _Hayami: @Sugaya took it and he gave up_

 _Sugaya: Switched phones-Chiba_

 _Chiba: Y u do this @Hayami… I will literally step on you_

 _Hayami: Do you want to be pushed into traffic_

 _Yoshida: That group suddenly has 0 chill_

 _Mimura sent one video: Okajima's dead, Hayami killed Sugaya after he tried to step on her, and Chiba gave up and disabling Sugaya's phone…_

 _Mimura: S E N D H E L P_

 _Nakamura: You're all idiots_

 _Isogai: Did Chiba just leave…_

 _Chiba: I got my phone and left_

 _Chiba: not dealing with them *shrug emoji*_

 _Nakamura: Off of snipers ship and perversion squad????_

 _Nakamura: Everyone be @Karma's tmr at around 5-6pm_

 _Nakamura: Karma you have no say in this cause it's most logical_

 _Karma: Bitch_

 _Nakamura: *hair flip emoji*_

Everyone continues talking about why Rio gave the idea

End chapter

 _Okay imma be honest. This was just cause I wanted to finish school. I have ideas for the break stuff. But I just… BRAIN NO WORKING!!!!_ _BRAIN HAVE TWO SETTINGS RN!!! PANIC GAY !!!!!_

 _That's why this was mostly just a Mimura freaking out chapter. Plus I've been wanting to do E-3 sleep over for awhile._

 _Plus there was sm canon stuff that happened during this time. Like the whole "Kayano has tentacles and is actually Yukimura-sensei's sister" and the "Korosensei's history" bit but we just saying they know what they need to know._

 _@Frostfur12345 Imma just let you guys imagine what Mimura said cause it's funny. I actually have that screenshot in my reference folder!! Based on angling they might actually be holding hands._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Just imagine what he said. It's a level 7 Okajima comment and Rinka was pissed for DAYS. She did pick up the gift from "emo store" and Rio hardcored judged her using real money and judged Ryuu more for being THAT emo. And thxxx :D!!!_

 _@Wolfie0987 Might do that over their break. The real question is who're the ones that get it immediately and who falls…_


	57. Sleepover

Chapter 57

Karma looks at Rio "I hate you. You know that right?"

Rio shrugs sliding down the railing on the stairs "You love me! C'mon! The class should be here in about an hour!"

Karma sighs sitting on the stairs "Why did you _really_ suggest this?"

Rio smiles "It's fun!"

Karma frowns "I don't like the idea of having all those idiots here."

"Mmm… Think about it like this? We can play all those sleep over games?"

"Nakamura…"

"We can put anyone on any cosplay! Including that mystery person you like!"

Karma crosses his arms "Nakamura."

"We can expose other people!"

"Nakamura!"

She looks at him

Karma rubs his temples "This's gonna end badly…"

She goes back up the stairs and sits besides him "You're just worried I'm gonna find out you're mystery crush."

He sighs "Nakamura…"

Rio lights up "Wait! I know! You like Nagisa right!"

Karma starts laughing confusing Rio.

Rio "Am I right??"

"No way! I like blackmailing him and teasing him!" He laughs more

Rio frowns "Huh?! If it's not Nagisa then who?! Okuda?? You two are pretty comfortable with each other."

Karma smiles and stands up going up the next flight of stairs to the third floor "I like her but not in that way."

"Then who? Karmaaaaaa!!! Come back!!!!"

Karma glances at her "Don't worry about it Nakamura. Imma be in my room. Wake me when someone I can blackmail is here."

Rio pouts as he disappears to the third floor _'Stupid Karma… Who does he even like…? And doesn't he have that floor to himself?'_

Rio opens the group chat

 _Nakamura: Alright role call in order!!! Karma you don't count as shit rn_

 _Karma: Nakamura I can hear you in the kitchen_

 _Karma: Bring me food_

 _Nakamura: No fuck you_

 _Nakamura: Isogai you coming right??_

 _Isogai: Yeah_

 _Nakamura: Okajima just to piss off Karma_

 _Okajima: Ight_

 _Nakamura: Next!!_

 _Okano: Sure_

 _Okuda: yea_

 _Kataoka: Of course_

 _Kayano: He better have pudding!!_

 _Kanzaki: I'll be_ _coming_

 _Kimura: Me too_

 _Kurahashi: Same!!!_

 _Nagisa: I'm not crossdressing tho_

 _Sugaya: I'm coming_

 _Sugaya: Also @Nagisa we all know Nakamura and Karma are gonna force you to cosplay_

 _Nagisa: why me……_

 _Sugino: Rip Nagisa_

 _Sugino: I'll be there tho_

 _Takebayashi: I guess I'll go…_

No response

 _Nakamura: @CHIBA RYŪNOSUKE ANSWER YOUR PHONE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!_

 _Nakamura: RINKA TELL_ _YOUR BF TO ANSWER!!!!_

 _Karma: Can you stop actually yelling and stop breaking my house… @Nakamura_

 _Nakamura: Stfu @Karma_

 _Chiba: I was doing stuff_

 _Okajima: "stuff" ;)_

 _Chiba: Can you not be a pervert for 5 minutes *eye roll emoji*_

 _Okajima: Can you not be emo for 5 seconds *shrug emoji*_

 _Nakamura: Chiba you're coming later right_

 _Chiba: Do I have a choice?_

 _Nakamura: Nope I'll find out where you live and physically drag you here_

 _Chiba: Fine fine whateever_

 _Okajima: Emo_

 _Chiba: Pervert_

 _Nakamura: You two stfu too_

 _Nakamura: Terasaka you down_

 _Terasaka: Not really but fine_

 _Hazama: Same for that_

No response

 _Nakamura: I fucken swear why are both snipers like this_

 _Nakamura: @SNIPERS STOP FUCKING AND ANSWER THE CHAT!!!!_

 _Hayami: *eye roll emoji*_

 _Chiba: *eye roll emoji*_

 _Nakamura: Wow! Both answer and don't give real answers *clapping emoji*_

 _Hayami: Whatever_

 _Nakamura: You're coming_

 _Hayami: That was just a statement wasn't it_

 _Nakamura: Yeah I know where you live you have no choice_

 _Hayami: Fine I'll suffer_

 _Nakamura: Hehe~_

 _Nakamura: @Hara you down_

 _Hara: Sure_

 _Fuwa: Me too!!!_

 _Maehara: Count me in_

 _Mimura: Same_

 _Muramatsu: I guess_

 _Yada: Of course_

 _Yoshida: Why not_

 _Ritsu: I'm everywhere_

 _Itona: Nothing better to do and @Ritsu that sounds creepy_

 _Ritsu: Rude!_

 _Nakamura: Great everyone's in!!!_

 _Nakamura: Bring pjs, clothes for tmr, and snacks!!!_

 _Karma: Still against this_

 _Nakamura: No one asked for your opinion @Karma_

Karma "NAKAMURA!!!!!!!!"

Nakamura laughs hearing him running around the house looking for him

Later

Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima are at Ryuu's door talking to Rukia.

Rukia looks at them confused "Huh? Ryuu didn't mention anything about it."

Ryuu scratches his head looking at them from the staircase "Frankly I was hoping to get out of it… Nee-san can you ground me?"

Rukia smirks "Fine. But as your punishment, you're going and spending the night at Karma-kun's with your classmates!"

Sugaya and the other two start laughing and Ryuu's jaw drops

Ryuu "But Nee-san!!!"

Sugaya snickers "Pack a bag Chiba~"

Rukia smiles as the three boys run upstairs dragging her brother along.

Ryuu "Nee-san help!!!"

Sugaya swings Ryuu's door open and they toss him on his bed

Ryuu rubs his head "What the hell guys…"

Mimura "Chiba you got a backpack or something other than school one?"

Ryuu groans just laying down feeling his soul leaving his body "Closet. Bottom right corner."

Okajima "Huh?! What's this?!"

They look over at the book

Ryuu "Just put that back. It's an old family photo album from when we were kids. Open it and I'll put all of you blast in the group chat."

They weigh their options and decide to put the book back.

"Don't fully know what you know."

Ryuu "I know things."

Mimura opens the a bag "You got this at the arcade didn't you?"

"……yeah……"

"You sound so disappointed in yourself at that!"

Ryuu "I'm dreading this…"

Okajima throws clothes at him "Put real clothes on."

Sugaya holds up a shirt "You have like 3 bright shirts and the rest are black…"

Ryuu groans sitting up "Can you not go through all my shit…"

Mimura holds up a cd "Chiba why do you have an MCR cd in your clothes…"

Ryuu tilts his head back "So that's where that went… Which one is it?"

"The black parade?"

Ryuu hangs his head silently. They look at him confused

"Is it dead?"

Senna peaks from the doorway "Uh oh…"

Sugaya "Hm? Hey Senna-chan?"

Okajima "Any idea why your brother's… like _that_?"

Senna nods and points to the cd Mimura's holding "Ryuu-nii gets emo when that's mentioned."

Ryuu "……I think I'm dead……"

Senna sighs and throws a pillow at him

Ryuu frowns "Senna!!"

Senna pouts "Stop being emo or I'll take your speaker and play _that_ song on repeat!"

Ryuu sweats "Fine fine! But get out of my room. I'm gonna be leaving soon. Be back tomorrow."

Senna nods confused before leaving.

Mimura "You really can't say no to your siblings…"

Sugaya "He can to his brother."

Okajima "Chiba you have nothing super interesting…"

Ryuu blushes softly "I don't know what you were expecting from me…"

Okajima crosses his arms "At least _one_ book, magazine, or even a picture? But no. Nothing."

He shrugs "Not into that stuff."

Mimura smirks "You do have some turn on's though~"

The other two look confused

Ryuu heats up and crosses his arms "Shut up. I'm gonna go change."

"Dude just change here?"

"Yeah you never care with us?"

"I needa wash my face." Is all he says before leaving with the clothes they threw at him.

Sugaya "Okay what was that about Mimura?"

Mimura snickers "Last Saturday Chiba and I were at a _cosplay_ store with Nakamura and Hayami. Nakamura asked what Chiba would think of Hayami in the cosplay and he nearly got a nosebleed. Hands down made my week. It's still hilarious and Chiba hates it."

Sugaya and Okajima start laughing and finish packing Ryuu's bag

Sugaya "No way?"

Okajima "Even Chiba!"

A moment later Ryuu comes back and looks at them confused

Ryuu "What?"

"Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow "Okay…? You guys are just weird?"

"What else is weird is how different you are when you lower your guard?"

He tilts his head slightly then realizes "Ah! You mean cause my eyes?"

Okajima "Wait HUH?!?!?!?! I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE!!!! How long did you?!?!"

Sugaya "He had his bangs messy since we got here…"

Mimura "How did you not notice……"

Ryuu laughs lightly going to the mirror fixing his bangs to completely hide his eyes "Idiots…"

Okajima "Wait let me see again!!"

Ryuu frowns turning back "Why…? I had them exposed earlier?"

Okajima "But I couldn't tell!"

Ryuu sighs and brushes his bangs back showing one eye "Whatever."

"Holy shit… I was right…"

Sugaya and Mimura don't really react other then slight smiles as Ryuu's carefreeness moving them back

Ryuu "Now can I sleep…?"

Sugaya tosses his bag to him "Nope let's go."

Ryuu "Wait I need some I know you didn't grab."

Sugaya notices him grab a pill bottle and contacts.

"Good?"

Ryuu sighs and nods having them drag him downstairs

Ryuu "Ugh… I'll be back tomorrow!! Tadashi, Senna, make sure Nee-san doesn't burn the house down!!!"

 _"We know!"_

 _"Bye loser!"_

 _"I'm burning your room!"_

Ryuu "Wait… STAY OUT OF MY ROOM WHILE IM GONE!!!!"

They shut the front door dragging him to a store on the way to Karmas

Skip to when they get to Karma's.

They go to the third floor since that has cosplay and other entertainment stuff.

Sugino, Nagisa, Kanzaki, both class reps, Maehara, Okano, Yada, and the Terasaka gang are there.

Rio "Huh?! I was expecting Rinka to come with Chiba!"

Maehara "Frankly I'm surprised Chiba came on his own free will."

Ryuu sighs "I didn't…"

Sugaya "We kidnapped him."

Mimura nods "Texted Hayami. Think someone else is kidnapping her."

Okajima "We had to force him to come."

He pouts as Rio takes their stuff to put with the rest.

Ryuu "I had other plans…"

Sugaya scoffs going with their classmates "That's a lie."

Mimura smirks "Yeah Rukia said you've just been listening to music all day."

Okajima nods "Yeah you don't have a life."

A few laugh

"That's not even surprising!"

"Put on blast already!"

Ryuu blushes softly sitting against the wall beside Sugaya "Shut up…"

He's about to put his headphones in when Rio takes them

Rio "Nope. You're not doing this Chiba. Not letting you sit in the corner isolated with headphones on the whole time."

Okano "He'll take them out when his girlfriend gets here."

Yada "Where is she anyway…"

Nagisa "Kayano said she's with her and Fuwa?"

"Chiba stop sulking!"

"Yeah your girlfriend'll be here soon."

Ryuu sighs with a soft blush pulling extra headphones out "I'm not sulking. I'm tired."

"You still have headphones…"

He nods putting them in tuning out every.

Sugaya glances at Ryuu's screen _'Pierce the Veil…??'_

A few minutes later Hara, Okuda, Takebayashi, and Kimura come.

Sugaya smirks "Hey Hayami?"

Sugaya sees Ryuu smile for a split second then pout looking back at his phone

"Eh?"

"Hayami isn't here yet?"

Sugaya "No but I wanted to see if Chiba would react."

Ryuu jabs him "I hate you."

"You love Hayami though."

Ryuu noticeably flinches and blushes "Wha- I-" he looks away staying silent.

Mimura sighs "Chiba why're you still like this…"

Okajima nods looking at his flustered friend "Idiot…"

Ryuu pouts "Turning up my music…"

He turns it up loud enough for Sugaya to hear through the headphones

Sugaya "Why is all his music so emo…"

Their classmates laugh slightly seeing Ryuu still blushing staying silent.

Not much later the last group, Kayano, Rinka, and Fuwa, arrive.

Rio "Great everyone's here!!!"

Karma groans "I regret making that bet…"

Rio smiles back at him "Shouldn't have bet then!"

"I wasn't expecting to lose!"

"What was the bet?"

Rio looks at them "It was really simple. Just who could do more hits in 10 seconds!"

Everyone blushes

"EHHHHHH?!?!"

"YOU SURE YOU TWO ARENT DATING?!?!?!"

"Seems like a bet the snipers should- AHHHH WHICH ONE TRIED SHOOTING ME!!!"

"Bold of you to assume it wasn't both!"

Both snipers hide their guns

Later

Karma finally stopped mopping.

Everyone sitting together getting ready to watch a movie.

"Karma how do you have such a huge tv?!"

Karma shrugs "Parents."

Rio looks through the movies "Which movie?"

Most "Horror!"

Some "Romance!"

Few "Can I leave yet…"

Rio "Horror it is!!"

 _Rinka 'Oh no…'_

 _Ryuu 'Well it beats a romance movie…'_

During the movie Ryuu zones out

Ryuu _'Come to think about it… Rin gets scared fairly easily… this might be fun…?'_

He glances at the girl beside him. Rinka jumps slightly and a few classmates scream.

Ryuu smiles softly _'Cute…'_

It doesn't take much longer for Rinka to scream hugging herself.

Ryuu pulls her closer and Rinka grabs his shirt

Skip to end of movie.

Karma and Rio look at their classmates.

A few they ship are comforting each other. Most are scared. The only ones who weren't affected were Ryuu, Hazama, Fuwa, Nagisa, and Kayano (she starred in a horror movie at one point).

Yada and Kataoka are holding each other. Kurahashi holds onto Kimura's arm and he's blushing softly. Kanzaki was only partly affected and comforting Sugino. Maehara and Isogai are holding onto each other. Rinka is holding onto Ryuu's shirt and Ryuu has his hand on hers

Hazama frowns "I could've done better…"

Fuwa "Ehhhhh?! That was it!!! So predictable!"

Nagisa "It was kinda funny?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah."

Kayano "i can't be scared by these anymore…"

"YOU GUYS ARE INSANE!!!"

The five shrugs confused.

Rinka "you…"

Ryuu smiles fondly "Rin you know I don't get scared by that stuff."

Rinka pouts and mumbles "You got scared during that stupid test of courage…"

"We remember that very differently."

She looks away still holding Ryuu's shirt "Hmph!"

Ryuu sighs "Rin. You try sitting next having Hazama in your class two years in a row and sitting close to her in both."

Hazama shrugs "I don't do anything."

Ryuu looks distressed "You've tried cursing our teachers. Last year you attempted to summon, I don't wanna know what, after the teacher told you to stop reading?"

"She deserved it."

Ryuu sighs.

Rio puts in the next movie "Okay next one!!"

It was a Disney movie and 90% of the class broke into a song each time.

Only ones that didn't were Ryuu, Terasaka, Itona, Karma, Takebayashi, Okuda, and Hazama. Rinka almost gave in but didn't.

10ish

Everyone changed into their pajamas which for most was shorts or sweatpants with a t shirt or tank top.

Rinka's sitting with Kurahashi on the bean bag across the room from Ryuu who's laying down on Sugaya.

Rio scans the room. Everyone is chatting amongst themselves.

Rio and Karma go off to the side a safe distance from the rest.

Rio "Alright… let's see. Which ones do we know have crushes on each other… There's the snipers who are dating, Toka likes Kataoka and I think Kataoka likes her too, Kimura likes Kurahashi, Sugino and Kanzaki is obvious, Kayano and Nagisa maybe, Okano might like Maehara but I think Maehara and Isogai got back together? Not sure on that one. Okuda and Takebayashi are more of a brotp with either science, Terasaka gang is hard… I can kinda see Terasaka with Itona for comic relief… Muramatsu… maybe… Hazama or Hara????? Hara and Yoshida go way back, but Muramatsu and Hara have that cute rivalry for best cook. The perversion squad is also hard…… Kurahashi is the only girl who can keep Okajima in place? They'd be kinda cute… Mimura and Sugaya though…… Fuwa gets along with both neutrally? Mostly likes to piss Mimura off…"

Karma nods "What about Sugaya and Mimura?"

Rio "Like then together?"

Karma nods looking over. Sugaya smirks teasingly saying something to Mimura that makes him blush softly. Okajima nudges him saying something then pointing to Ryuu who sighs. Mimura pouts with a light blush as Ryuu gives some input with a smirk.

Rio "…Maybe? But do either swing that way?"

Karma nods "If my bifi has been useful for anything, it's finding the class queers. I'm not completely sure which ones they are, but both like boys and girls."

Rio smirks "Great. Now the hardest one… Fuwa…"

Karma thinks looking at the class "Who else is obsessed with manga and anime… You know? Aside from everyone reading this?"

Rio shrugs "maybe… let's see… Takebayashi likes anime girls…"

"Yeah he also said 'A girl isn't a women until she loses the third D'?"

"Mmmm… Fair point. Let's see when Korosensei divides us in ships who does she usually get partnered with?"

"Mimura but Mimura's with Sugaya…"

"And usually Sugaya's partnered with me."

Karma _'lucky bastard…'_ "And who are you with?"

Rio smirks "Someone."

Karma frowns at her lack of answer.

Little later they decide to play Never Have I Ever

Rio "Mmmm… Never have I ever… been forced against my will into one of Karma's cosplays!"

Literally everyone groans annoyed putting a finger down.

"That one's cheating."

"Yeah you at least get a choice!"

Both devils snicker.

Kayano sighs "My turn. Um… Never have I ever… kissed a girl not for bitch-sensei's class."

They subtly pay attention to those who put a finger down. Ryuu notices Rinka does and makes a mental note to ask later.

Karma smirks "Eh~ Really Nagisa-kun~~?"

Nagisa blushes "Karma-kun!!"

Ryuu _'So glad he didn't immediately target me… I gotta ask Rin though…'_

Next one was Sugino who wasn't prepared

"Never have I ever kissed a guy not for bitch-sensei's class."

A few girls and a couple guys and Rio notices one completely doesn't make sense.

Rio "Wait? Chiba! You have?!"

He chokes hoping it would've went unnoticed.

Rinka raises an eyebrow confused "Hm?"

Ryuu "Not willingly!"

Mimura tilts his head then starts laughing "Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

Okajima "Chiba's reaction was priceless!"

Ryuu throws Sugaya's phone at them "Shut it!"

"Okay spill it."

Ryuu groans

Mimura "He's not gonna so I'll tell the story~"

Ryuu "Mimura…"

"No no? Let him."

"Mimura I-"

Sugaya covers Ryuu's mouth keeping his in a headlock while Ryuu struggles "Okay now it's fine."

Mimura snickers "So the four of us were just hanging out doing our homework for once when we started talking about Bitch-sensei's class and the hits. Normal whatever. Okajima randomly asks 'Ever kiss someone not for her class?' And let's face it. We all know Chiba and Hayami are thing so-"

Both snipers shoot past him.

Sugaya takes his gun still struggling against him "Chiba how are you able to aim like that…"

Ryuu muffles "cant breathe!"

Mimura "Like I'm wrong? Anyway. Chiba accidentally admits he's never kissed a guy like in general. So without thinking twice, I won't say who but you can probably guess it, just says 'no homo' and kisses him! Chiba immediately tried to kill all three of us afterwards but it was hilarious!"

They start laughing and Ryuu hides his face extremely embarrassed.

"Chiba you have a girlfriend remember!!!"

"Hayami why aren't you mad????"

Rinka shrugs "I've kissed a girl before so can't really say anything. Plus I can tell which guy it was and it's not even surprising."

Ryuu "Gee thanks…"

Rinka and catches his gaze "Well you know which girl it was for me so?"

"True."

"Why are they so calm about everything?!?!"

"Seriously like Chiba stays home and has a girl over, Hayami does give a shit, both of kissed someone else, neither give a shit???"

Ryuu "Wait… stayed home and had a girl over… The hell? She's lived there longer than me???? That was my sister you creeps???"

Sugaya sighs "You and your sister look nothing alike… only thing is your black hair…"

Mimura nods "Yeah."

Okajima smirks teasingly "She's kinda cute? She single?"

Ryuu shoots him between the legs barely missing "Last warning."

"Why would you trust Okajima around your sister?"

"Yeah you know how he is."

Maehara "Wait? Just how cute _is_ his sister? And is she single?"

Ryuu stands up going to the window "Nope. Nope this's weird on a whole new level. Not today Satan."

Karma _'Is he gonna jump…?'_

Sugaya grabs Ryuu's shirt "His sister pretty but, according to Chiba, a bigger idiot than Mimura."

Mimura "Yeah wait… HEY!!!!"

Ryuu shrugs sitting on the window ledge ready to jump out "Mimura. I left you alone for 5 seconds and you managed to get stuck behind a vending machine…"

Mimura "I got 2,000 yen out of it!"

"Wait he what?!"

Mimura "I found money behind the machine so I went to get it and kinda got stuck. Chiba, being such an amazing friend, decided to buy a drink instead of help me!"

Ryuu shrugs "You're an idiot and deserve it."

"If Mimura is that stupid…"

"Then how bad is your sister?!"

Ryuu sighs "caught toaster on fire while making cereal."

"……how…?"

"I… I don't know… she's an idiot…"

Maehara "…but how cute and is she single? How old is she?"

Ryuu goes back to climbing out the window "Bye."

Rinka "Watch out for the ice."

Karma "The window on the second floor is open?"

Ryuu jumps onto the ledge trying not to fall "Ok."

He creeps into the room and sees music equipment. Drums, guitars, brass, woodwinds, etc.

Ryuu _'Holy shit… Wonder if Karma would kill me if I tried this…'_

Room above him

Maehara "Okay but now I'm curious! Hayami you've met his sister right?"

Rinka nods confused "Yeah?"

"How cute is she?! And how old?!"

Rinka smirks "She's adorable. And I think she's around 6?"

All freeze and maehara sulks

Maehara "I thought he had an older sister…… I'm jumping out the window too now…"

Isogai "Is Chiba okay?"

They hear quiet guitar strumming

Karma "Ah… that's right… that room has music stuff…"

Rinka looks confused ' _Ryuu still plays?'_

Okajima looks up "Wait a second! Rukia-san's 6?!?!"

Rinka smirks "No but Senna is."

Maehara lights up "So he does have an older sister!"

Rinka nods "Yeah? You just asked about his sister. You didn't say which one."

"I thought it was implied! The one closes to our age! How old is the sister closes to our age!"

Rinka shrugs "In high school."

Maehara nods "Alright. What year?"

Rinka "Maehara. If you value your life you won't try anything with her."

Sugaya nods "Chiba's very protective when it comes to his siblings."

Maehara thinks "Ritsu. Can you pull up a picture of Chiba and his siblings?"

Ritsu "Okay!" She shows a picture on screen

Ryuu's putting out a fire with his bangs still in his face an in school uniform, Tadashi's glaring at Rukia annoyed, Rukia's shrugging, and Senna's giggling.

Rinka "…that's basically their personalities…"

Maehara "Woah! She is cute!!! Imma try to go after her. Be an easy way to get dirt on Chiba too! Two birds one stone!"

Karma stands up going to leave.

Rio "Where do you think you're going?"

Karma waves her off "Chiba was in the music club last year so this should be entertaining."

A few smirk and follow being curious.

Most listen from the window

Kurahashi "Chiba-kun sure is full of surprises…"

Fuwa "Chiba isn't such a bad guy once he drops the assassin persona. Like during the project? Kurahashi do you remember?"

She giggles "Yup! It was funny!"

Terasaka scoffs "So what if he could play guitar? What's the big deal?"

"Terasaka you don't understand anything."

"Girls love musicians! Especially guitarist and drummers!"

"Hayami's already completely in love with him! She seemed surprised hearing him just now!"

"Meaning she didn't know he still played!"

"It's romantic in a way!"

He scoffs "Gross."

Karma and the group that followed get outside the room and listen.

Ryuu's playing "Teenagers" by My Chemical romance on the electric guitar.

They quietly open the door watching him.

 _'He's actually pretty good…'_

 _'If he wasn't dating Hayami I'd probably fall for him…'_

 _'Shit…'_

 _'Ryuu…'_

 _'That's pretty hot…'_

 _'What song even is that?'_

Ryuu smiles unaware to his "audience" and just keeps playing till he finishes the song.

The ones watching start clapping catching him completely off guard

Ryuu blushes "Wha?! How long have you all been there?!"

"Enough."

"Not bad Chiba?"

Sugaya smirks "you do still play?"

Ryuu puts the guitar back "Not really…"

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Ryuu you suck at lying."

He crosses his hands defensively "I don't. I rarely play anymore. Rin you've met my siblings. Do you really think I'd have time to play?"

Rinka sighs then smiles slightly "You should… You're really good at it…"

"Seriously though."

"Chiba how are you so good at that?!"

He shrugs "I'm really not…"

Sugaya "Yeah you sounded kinda rusty?"

Ryuu nods "I told you. I don't play anymore."

Karma smirks sharing a glance with Rio "Why not give us a little concert~"

"Yeah~ Brush off that rust~"

Ryuu turns completely red "Nope! No way! Not happening!"

Rinka looks up at him "Please…?"

He tenses and looks away "Two conditions…"

They smirks waiting for his demands

Ryuu glares at them "Absolutely no evidence whatsoever from this. And I get out of the cosplaying."

Karma and Rio think it over

Karma "2 pictures and you get to pick the cosplay later."

Ryuu "2 pictures and no cosplay."

The two go back and forth with offers. In the end Karma agrees to Ryuu's terms of 2 pictures total, playing different instruments, and he gets out of INDIVIDUAL cosplaying. If it's a group one then he still too.

Ryuu sighs as they shake on it knowing damn well if they don't one or both will go back on his word.

Okajima "Great! Ritsu! Tell everyone to come here!"

Ritsu "Okay~!"

Ryuu gulps nervously "Wait… Eh- every- Everyone…??"

Karma nods smugly.

Sugaya and Rinka both notices Ryuu's change.

 _'Oh no.'_

 _'Panic attack'_

Ryuu shifts "I… I needa get something…" his eyes go to Sugaya and Rinka "Alone."

Both felt his gaze and understood.

"Wait Chiba?"

"Where do you think you're going!"

Sugaya stops them "It's fine."

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?"

He looks at Rinka who nods

Rinka "Trust us. He'll be back in a second."

Ryuu sink's against the wall and reaches into his pocket fumbling to pull out the half empty package of pills _'It's okay. Calm down. It's okay. You're okay.'_

He swallows one of the pills. Ryuu holds his head as he evens his breathing before going back. Luckily he beat the rest of the class who got lost.

Sugaya pats his shoulder and Rinka careful touches his arm

"Hey? You good?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah… I'm good. Sorry."

"Ryuu don't apologize."

He smiles softly at his two friends

Mimura "Oi did they get lost?"

Karma sighs "Nakamura can you?"

Rio nods "Okay! Chiba get ready!"

Ryuu nods nervously watching her leave.

Ryuu "…I hope you know I only know emo stuff?"

"Yeah."

"At least you acknowledge your emoness…"

Ryuu nods and forces a smile "Ah ha…"

Karma "Oi? Which one you wanna use?"

Ryuu shrugs "Any I'm not allowed to touch?"

Karma nods "The ones locked in glass cases. Other than that. Help yourself. I don't use this shit."

Ryuu bites his lip grabbing the one he was using "It's was of tune by the way."

Ryuu strums playing something Mimura recognized

Mimura _'isn't that what he'd play for his siblings to calm them down?'_

Okajima "Chiba? What songs that?"

Karma "It doesn't really sound emo?"

Rinka and Sugaya notice his nerves fading

Ryuu looks up "Hm?"

Rio comes in with the majority of the class "Alright!"

"Let's see how this goes."

"I'm actually curious?"

"Yeah he sounded really good earlier!"

Ryuu sighs leaning against the wall sitting on the floor "Don't get your hopes up to high I'm not that good… Just never mention this ever again… Also if anyone tries to record or take pictures I will personally break your phones."

"Okay okay!"

"No evidence from this happening got it!"

Sugaya sighs and offers his hand "Get up."

Ryuu frowns "Why can't I stay here… the acoustics in the room are really good plus Karma plugged me it?"

Sugaya shakes his head leaning towards him keeping his voice low "Chiba are you sure about this…?"

Ryuu bites his lip "I'll be okay… the pills are kicking in. Should calm my nerves for the most part."

Sugaya nods "Alright…"

"Oi whatever you're ready go ahead and start?"

"Yeah we're waiting emo."

Ryuu rolls his hidden eyes "Shut it Terasaka! This isn't as easy as sniping!"

"He actually compared playing guitar to sniping…"

"Not even surprised…"

Ryuu takes a deep breath and glances at Rinka who's small smiles calms him

Ryuu closes his eyes _'just let your fingers move on their own…'_

And he does exactly that. Playing "Kill All Your Friends" by MCR.

Once the song speeds up Ryuu smirks having went to his own world playing. His classmates are all impressed and some are extremely confused.

 _'What the hell…'_

 _'How does this idiot look… cool???'_

 _'Is that seriously Chiba???'_

 _'Not bad'_

 _'He's good!!'_

 _'Why did we never ask about this…'_

 _'With skills like this why would he try to hide it?!'_

 _'Ryuu's amazing…'_

 _'So proud of my bro!!'_

 _'Lowkey proud'_

 _'Still rusty my ass… Chiba's amazing…'_

Ryuu finishes it then is hit with realization again and sinks a little as the tips of his ears turn pink "Told you… I'm still rusty…"

The class starts screaming at him making him jump.

"Bullshit!!!"

"Yeah what the fuck Chiba!!!"

"You implied that you suck at this then you go and play an emo ass song and make it sound good?!"

"'I'm not that good' he says! Bull fucken shit!!!"

"Yeah we saw that smirk you had!!!"

"You know damn well you were good!!"

Ryuu's taken aback by the aggressive yet sincere praise as everyone yells.

Sugaya and Rinka both immediately notice his nerves going crazy.

Rinka's about to get up but Sugaya grabs her wrist. Ryuu doesn't realize it but he starts the playing the same melody he played prior to the rest of the class coming.

Sugaya _"This time it's okay. His brain is just taking processing what happened still. And that song? He played it earlier to calm his nerves. Chiba did the same thing last year in club practice a lot."_

Rinka nods relaxing _"Alright… You know… I think you might know more about him than I do…?"_

Sugaya shakes his head _"About handling his panic attacks and his musician side maybe. Last year he'd have panic attacks a lot. Honestly… I think the assassin thing helped him with his anxiety. He got a handle on his emotions through sniping and that's when he's calmest. And as for the musician side? Chiba actually didn't want you to know about this side of him. He's really embarrassed about it. He used to love playing. It let him express himself in ways he never could. Now… He gets to be himself with you. He confides in you a lot. Shows his weak side more often. Chiba's… just Chiba…_ _"_

She looks at Sugaya who hasn't taken his eyes of Ryuu then looks at Ryuu who's nerves steadied and is trying to hide his smile.

Rinka nods _"You study Ryuu more than you study school work…"_

Sugaya smiles slightly _"When you spend a lot of time with someone you notice things."_

Rinka nods.

The class is questioning how and why he's able to play so well. And all are pretending not to notice what he's playing since it doesn't seem like Ryuu realized it himself

Ryuu shrugs "Why the earth is round, is there other intelligent life, why and how I'm able to play this? Some things we may never know the answer too."

"Chiba!!!"

"Stop being mysterious and answer the question!!!"

Ryuu sighs and a soft blush dust his cheeks.

He mumbles "My dad… he used to play guitar for me and my siblings when we were kids…."

"Chiba-kun…"

"Was it the same song your playing right now?"

A ghost smile appears as he looks at his fingers "I didn't even realize…"

"Okay starting to see why Hayami fell for him"

"Why is he suddenly really adorable and pure?!?!"

"What happened to the cold sniper assassin?!?!"

"Who is this guy?!?!"

Ryuu looks confused "Huh??????"

Half the class is looking extremely distressed. Other half just accepted "Chiba's Chiba. What can ya do"

Rinka _'I didn't think it was possible for me to be more attracted to him…'_

Yada "Play another song!"

Okajima "Yeah you did agree!"

"Are you taking requests for songs?!"

"Wait are you?!?!"

Ryuu sweats "I only know certain ones from memory? I'd need a music sheet?"

"KARMA WHERE IS THE PRINTER!!!!"

"THISS GONNA BE GREAT!!!!!!"

Ryuu "Wait! I didn't actually- Oi What the hell?!?! Do I get a say in this?!?!" He ended up with a lot of song suggestions and looks at all the papers "………You do realize that I have no idea what half of these are right?"

Rio "Do you know the chords?"

Ryuu looks them studying it for a moment "Well yeah but I don't-"

"Great!"

"C'mon!!"

Karma "Won't make you cosplay for the rest of break?"

Ryuu "Deal. But I'm not playing this one."

Karma looks at the song "Alright. At least you have some standards."

Ryuu nods and looks at the sheet music for a moment getting general idea before playing it.

Too many songs later

Ryuu grabs the last sheet then freezes "Okay. Which one of you shits was it."

Isogai takes the paper "Welcome to the Bl-"

He's cut off by Sugaya covering his mouth

Sugaya "Don't finish that. It's taboo."

Mimura nods "Never mention it in front of an emo."

Okajima nods and looks at Ryuu who's just looking at his hands "Er Chiba…?"

Ryuu looks at his fingertips "Can I stop now? This's worse than Karasuma-sensei's endurance training."

Okajima smirks pervertedly "Guess those fingers are good for something other than sniping~"

Everyone groans annoyed with his perverted jokes.

Ryuu sighs "Hazama-san? Did you still need a virgin sacrifice? If so I'll pay you take to use Okajima."

Hazama smiles creepily "Perfect. I'll put that idiot to use."

The class laughs and Okajima screams in fear.

Ryuu _'I think I got out of playing more stuff… my hands hurt from that…'_

Karma smirks "Chiba-kun~"

"Fuck…"

"Don't think you're done yet~? We made a deal! Next~?"

Ryuu frowns and looks around "Right right… Guitar is what I'm best at… Can kinda play all types of guitar but any more and my fingers will probably bleed… Drums I'm fairly decent? But I'm not suggestions for that one. I don't know the notes as well."

"Fair enough. Drums are right here~"

Rinka looks to Sugaya "You know about this?"

Sugaya shakes his head "I knew he was amazing as guitar. Any kind. Drums I remember him saying he wanted to try? He never let me hear it though."

Ryuu hits each drum getting a feel before sighing "Seriously. Don't expect to much. I'm completely relying on muscle memory."

"You told us not to expect much last time then you played everything perfectly!"

Ryuu looks distressed "No you don't understand. I only learned drums a little bit. I can play any type of guitar. Not good… but I can… Drums it varies. Sometimes I can sometimes I can't."

"Just try it?"

"C'mon!"

Ryuu sighs "Whatever… don't expect to much though…"

He hesitates for a moment then starts playing "Helena" by MCR. He bites his lip nervously playing it.

 _'Okay… he's cool…'_

 _'WHY DOES THIS EMO LOOK COOL?!?!'_

 _'Not bad Chiba…'_

 _'No amount of warnings could have prepared me for this.'_

 _'Why the hell is Hayami surprised?! Didn't she know??'_

 _'What the hell Ryuu… was not expecting him to be this good?!'_

 _'Hm? He's definitely still rusty… I like the guitar more'_

 _'Fucken shit Chiba…'_

He finishes and is slightly tired "I forgot how much I hated the drums… They're a lot harder… Okajima if you make a comment Hazama-san has permission to use you as a dead sacrifice."

Hazama "I need living for this one."

Ryuu smirks "Even better."

"HOW DO YOU GO FROM SHY EMO TO THIS?!?!"

"C H I B A W H A T T H E H E L L ? ! ? ! "

"@$#%"

Ryuu looks scared "How did you make the sounds with your mouth?!?!"

"Not important."

"More importantly how are you so good at that?!"

"Why do you know this stuff?!"

Ryuu blushes slightly "Drums is cause a petty reason honestly…"

They're all confused and curious

Ryuu sighs "My brother told me to stop messing with his shit so just to piss him off I kept playing his drums. Ended up actually learning it a little and he hates it."

"…okay that made you lose cool points…"

Ryuu shrugs "Wow… how unfortunate! What ever should I do!"

"Why is he so sarcastic now?!"

Ryuu sighs and turns to Karma "I held up my end of the deal."

Karma holds up his phone "Only 2 pictures as we agreed."

"WHY WAS KARMA ALLOWED!!!!!"

Ryuu frowns "We made a deal."

Karma nods "Of course I'm not sending or posting them unless blackmailing him."

Ryuu throws himself back against the wall sinking onto the floor "I'm done. Not doing that again…"

Rinka smirks "Ryuu I didn't know you were that good?"

A nervous blush covers his face "…I'm really not…"

"Take a damn compliment!"

Ryuu rubs his neck nervously "Sorry… I'm just used to positive feedback…"

The class collectively sighs giving slightly less aggressive compliments

Ryuu looks covers his face hiding his smile "Can you all shut up… How about we just forget about that entirely??"

Rio "Aww~ don't be so bashful~"

Rinka smiles softly.

Ryuu groans having mixed emotions about the attention and praise from his classmates "Can we just move on?"

"Fine fine!"

"Cosplay time!!!!"

Everyone groans knowing what comes next.

It's now around midnight.

The girls end up cosplaying first.

All are in full butler cosplay suits.

Rio in cosplay room with them "Okay! Perfect! Rinka let me change your hair! You're gonna break Chiba completely!"

Rinka sighs has Rio takes her hair down and fluffs it

Kayano "Hayami you should leave your hair down more!"

Kurahashi "Kinda reminds me of bitch-sensei!"

Rinka sulks "that's exactly why I wear it up…"

Rio smiles "Everytime she wears it down Chiba always clams up!"

Rinka nods "It's funny."

Rio looks at all of them "Looking hot girls~! Ready to destroy the boys!!"

Most "Yea!"

Rinka stays silent not really wanting Ryuu to see her cosplay.

Yada and Kataoka share a glance in lesbian silence.

Back with the guys

"What do you think their gonna do?"

"Dunno but probably gonna kill someone."

"Other than Okajima, who do you think will get a nosebleed?"

"Sugino would bang his head against the wall."

Sugino blush "Wha?! No!"

Nagisa pats his shoulder and smiles "Yup."

Sugino sighs "What about Chiba? He's the only one _actually_ dating a girl in this class?"

Ryuu noticeably blushes "I'm being attacked…"

Muramatsu shrugs "You're the only one of the guys who's dating."

Yoshida "Maehara plays the field so he doesn't count as shit."

Maehara "Hey I'm only with one person!"

Kimura "You still said you were gonna try something on Chiba's sister."

Maehara "Yeah but Chiba scares me!! He'll murder me if I even say her name!! Which I don't even know!!"

Ryuu "Dude. It's just wrong on so many levels I don't know where to start."

"Maehara who you with this time?"

Maehara smirks "Got back with my ex."

"That literally just means not a girl in this class."

Isogai snorts "Got a point."

Maehara frowns "I wasn't even talking about a girl… I got with Yūma you assholes…"

They look at Isogai who nods confirming they got back together.

"Isogai. You're literally one of the most attractive people in the school."

"Main campus girls and boys are STILL giving you love letters."

"So why… out of all of your options… would you choose _that_?!"

"Maehara plays the field? Isogai why."

Isogai shrugs "Honestly I dunno."

Maehara scoffs "Excuse you!! I'm amazing!! When we were together last time I was loyal!!"

"You still 0 respect for boundaries…"

Maehara throws his hands in the air "YOU. WERE. IN. THE. H O S P I T A L ! ! ! !"

Isogai shrugs and the other guys are amused and the bi and poly idiots.

Rio "Ready~"

The boys look over at Rio dragging the girls out.

Each boy blushes at least a little.

Sugino slams his head against the wall

 _'Called it'_

Ryuu covers his face hiding his blush.

Maehara whistles "Nice!"

Okajima gets a nosebleed "Say 'Yes master'!!!"

Okano kicks Okajima and Maehara in the face "Pervs!"

Maehara rubs his face "I wasn't cat calling!!"

Nagisa ' _Kayano looks so cute!'_

Karma looks at Rio and smirks "I wasn't expecting you to go with the butler ones?"

Rio smirks "Are you satisfied _my lord~_?"

Karma's ears turn slightly pink going unnoticed by all but the perversion squad who notice all.

Karma "You know? The plan was comic relief. Not subduction."

Rio tilts his chin "So this's subduing you~"

Rinka rolls her eyes and glances at Ryuu who's still a blushing idiot but slightly regained himself.

Rinka blushes softly seeing his lovesick smile.

Karma swats Rio's hand away "Takes more than that to subdue me. Woulda worked on everyone else."

Rio "Then why're you blushing my lord~"

Karma rolls his eyes "Did lower my guard a bit. But unlike some others? I'm not a complete mess."

Most the guys flinch. Some girls blush a little.

Rinka leans to Kurahashi _"You also see the amount of sexual tension right?"_

Kurahashi nods _"Yup…_ You two should kiss!"

Both devils are caught completely off guard and the clas hides their laughs as they blush

"Kurahashi!!!"

Kurahashi shrugs innocently "Everyone can see the sexual tension between you two."

Okajima "I fucken told you!!! Kurahashi is _not_ as innocent as you think!!!"

Kurahashi smiles at him and he hides behind Mimura

Both devils move away from each other slightly flustered.

Rio "I'm leaving. Okano tied this to tight."

Okano "but I didn't even tie yours…"

Rio leaves back the cosplay room.

Rinka sighs "And she sounded so confident."

Kanzaki laughs lightly "I guess even Nakamura-san and Karma-kun get flustered by having a crush?"

Karma glares "It's not that. You girls just go change."

"No need to tell me twice."

The girls leave and see Rio in there looking conflicted.

Rinka helps Yada untie her cosplay "Rio. If you're questioning that feeling let me make it easier. You like Karma."

Rio sighs shaking her head unbuttoning her vest "Nah. He likes someone."

Okano "Uh Yeah? You."

Rio "Doubt that."

Fuwa "Girl I've read enough fanfics to know where you and Karma are going. Spoiler alert? It ends with 2 kids and a dog."

Rio waves it off

Rinka sighs _'I wonder what Karma's choosing…'_

Skip to guys turns.

Ryuu hangs his head "Could be worse… group cosplay isn't as bad as individual……"

Mimura "Still call bullshit on that deal."

Kimura "Deal?"

Sugaya "Right it was before you guys showed up. Karma and Chiba made a deal. Chiba would play music for us in exchange he doesn't have to do individual cosplays the rest of break. And Karma got to take two pictures of him playing in exchange of us not talking about it after this."

Kimura nods "Actually that's smart…"

Ryuu "One thing you learn from siblings. Bargaining…"

Sugaya smirks "Doesn't work with Rukia-san."

Ryuu frowns "Okay but Nee-san scares me more than Hazama does…"

Mimura "Dude she's amazing!"

Okajima "Yeah she literally said you had no choice but to come here."

Kimura snorts "Seriously?"

Karma "5's pay attention!! A ten is speaking!!"

"You're not Isogai?"

"Dude Isogai is at _least_ a 12!"

"You right."

Karma's vain pops "We all know Isogai is attractive. Not the point."

Isogai blushes confused and Maehara smirks putting an arm around him

Karma "You're all becoming traps."

"EHHHHHHH?!?!?!"

Karma smirks holding up trap cosplays "Plus wigs. We're going more for relief. And Chiba yes you can still have your bangs."

Ryuu sighs "Guess I can't really complain then…"

Karma "Well half. I do have contacts though."

Ryuu thinks "What kind of contacts…?"

Karma "Figure that out after you change."

The guys all collectively sigh.

They change into whatever one Karma would hand them.

Ryuu ends up in a light pink crop top with light blue bow and light pink skirt with a cat tail and will have cat ears after getting wig. Sugaya has a sailor outfit. Okajima's in a short off shoulder dress. Mimura, Kimura, and Itona got Loli cosplays. Takebayashi a nurse. The Terasaka gang other than Itona are in dresses (Muramatsu accepts it and rocks it but Terasaka is ready to kill). Maehara and Isogai sailor moon. Sugino is a blue skirt and baseball crop top. Nagisa's Hatsume Miku. And Karma's a maid one.

"Karma… why…"

"Why do you have so many…"

"It's kinda disturbing…"

Karma sighs "Have the money so why not."

"Okay why are you in a maids?!"

"Because I lost a bet to Nakamura…" he sighs "Plus this's a rare chance to get you all to full cosplay. Next is wigs."

Everyone groans in annoyance

Karma opens an closet door "Take your picks… Hope you know how to put them on. Chiba or anyone else that wants contacts here. There's a lot."

He sets a box down and Ryuu opens it looking at all the contacts.

Ryuu _"Oh fuck…"_

Sugaya looks over his shoulder "Since you're a cat my vote it cat eyes."

"Which ones… not _that_ color for sure."

Sugaya nods and turns Ryuu towards him

Ryuu "What?"

Sugaya reaches for his bangs _"I need reference…"_

Ryuu nods letting him move part his bangs then looks at his costume.

Sugaya smirks "Alright." He lets go and looks back at the contacts

Ryuu looks with him confused "So which ones?"

Sugaya points to the light blue cat eye ones "These. Goes with your bow." He pokes Ryuu's bow on his chest.

Ryuu nods "Alright. Make sure no one sees…"

Sugaya nods keeping an eye on his classmates making sure they don't see Ryuu's normal eyes.

Ryuu puts both in and blinks a few times "Okay. This's different."

Sugaya "You good?"

Ryuu pushes his bangs back "Scale from 1-10 how bad?"

"Bouta 6?"

He lets go of his bangs "Good enough."

Karma "Oi? Chiba, Sugaya. Wigs?"

Both sigh going over.

Ryuu gets a black one that covers one eye and comes to his waist covering his lower back previous exposed. Sugaya gets a gray one that's kinda messy. Ryuu also either keeps his exposed eye hidden by his hand or just closed.

Ryuu looks at Sugaya's messy wig "…Karma? Am I allowed to style these better? No offense but they're kinda boring."

Karma looks slightly confused "Sure…??"

Ryuu nods "Sugaya sit the fuck down."

Karma shoots a text to Rio _"We going all out this gonna take awhile"_

Rio immediately _"This better be great then"_

Karma rolls his eyes.

Sugaya "Chiba what're you doing?"

Ryuu "Making you look like your ship didn't just wreck."

A few attempts to style the unstyled wigs but give up.

"Chiba…"

"How do you…"

Ryuu continues effortlessly "I have two sisters. Maehara. Okajima. One word and I will hang you with your wigs."

Both shiver and nod.

"Still?! How do you do that so fast?!"

He shrugs finishes Sugaya's hair "It's easy."

He turns to his classmates seeing their fucked up hair.

Ryuu "Karma… Karma why are they so messy…"

Karma "Nakamura fucked them up last time she was here."

Sugino "So do you like Nakamura?"

Karma sighs and everyone raises their guards.

Karma "Yeah."

"……HUH?!?!?!?!"

Meanwhile with the girls.

Kayano "They sure are taking awhile…"

Rio "Karma said they're going all out."

Yada "Meaning?"

Rio shrugs "My guess is we won't be disappointed. When Karma goes all out with a cosplay he goes _all out_."

Rinka "I wonder how bad…"

"You're just curious how stupid your boyfriends gonna look."

Rinka pouts "Ryuu hates cosplaying. He literally agreed to preform to get out of this."

"This's gonna be great."

Karma's voice "This's probably the worst thing I've done."

Rio "Come out idiots! You took forever!"

The guys come out and they girls all burst out laughing. Ryuu has one eye hidden by the bangs the other covered with his hand.

Karma smirks.

Rio "What- What the hell?!"

"You guys- What the fuck?!"

Fuwa "They're traps!!!"

Rinka's holding her stomach laughing "You look like idiots!"

"When you said all out- you meant it!!"

The guys join in laughing

Karma "We win."

Rio nods "You win this round Karma. What the hell!!"

"You went as far as wigs and tights in some cases!!"

"Why do they all have such smooth legs…"

Fuwa "It's an anime. Body hair doesn't exist."

Sugaya "These wigs are annoying though."

Ryuu nods "Very."

"I mean both of your wigs actually look good??"

Sugaya flips his "Hell yea it does. I'm fabulous!"

Ryuu "Thanks… They're annoying as fuck."

Sugaya smirks wrapping his arm around Ryuu placing his hand on his exposed skin "Chiba styled both our wigs."

Rinka nods shaking trying to contain her laugh "Can tell."

Ryuu tenses at the sudden contact "Cold! Sugaya the hell!!"

Sugaya laughs putting his other hand making Ryuu squirm away

Ryuu covers himself blushing keeping his exposed eye shut "Bastard…"

"Gayyyy!!!!"

Ryuu "We look like traps. Can't get any gayer."

Sugaya smirks grabbing his chin putting his finger on Ryuu's lips "Is that a challenge~?"

Ryuu blushes deeply and his eyes widen feeling exposed.

Ryuu "No. That's not a challenge! Sugaya!"

Sugaya smirks moving his arm to hide Ryuu's eye from the other side. (Bangs side facing girl)

Sugaya "You're blushing."

Fuwa "Is this a ChibaSuga yaoi now???"

Ryuu still flushing "Fuck no."

Sugaya "Nah."

"That'd be more believable if you weren't that position."

"Hayami you give absolutely no fucks…"

Rinka smirks "It's amusing. They both look like girls but are guys. Plus? Ryuu and Sugaya are basically a gay couple."

Ryuu pouts pushing Sugaya away.

Sugaya laughs "Down kitty~?"

Ryuu's vain pops as he slashes his knife. Sugaya barely dodges

Sugaya "How'd did…"

Karma "Majority of the cosplays have hidden weapons somewhere."

"KARMA THE FUCK?!?!"

Ryuu looks at the rubber knife and stabs Sugaya effortlessly "I'm changing outta this…"

Sugaya takes the knife "Chiba?"

"Hm?"

Sugaya taps below his own eye.

Ryuu's eyes widen and he covers his exposed eye with his hand "Ah… thanks…"

"Oh come on!!!!"

"That was probably our only chance to see his eyes!!!"

"No fair!!!!"

"The guys got to see!!!"

"You let Sugaya!!!!"

"I'm wearing contacts." He disappears

The other guys go back to change out of the trap costumes.

Ryuu blushes completely once out in there

Okajima looks at him as they all change back

Okajima "I feel. Absolutely. No remorse whatsoever."

Ryuu flips him off "I hate you."

"You let me fall in a river."

"The bridge collapsed and Sugaya and Mimura were closer."

"Wait you fell in a river?"

Okajima "Way to the assembly the bridge collapsed."

Ryuu "He deserved too."

Sugaya "Really did."

Mimura nods "Yeah definitely."

Okajima "I hate all three of you."

"Thanks."

"I hate you too."

"Chiba don't forget you have contacts it."

"Ah… I already forget I had them in?"

A few boys look over

"Oi?"

"What was the point of the contacts if you kept your eyes hidden?"

Ryuu looks over with them in still but hidden by his normal bangs "Just in case."

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!?!"

He shrugs "Don't know."

Sugaya sighs and pokes his chest "You're just an idiot."

Ryuu pouts "Sugaya will you stop poking me like that. And if you're gonna do _that_ give some warning! Your hands are always freezing…"

Sugaya smirks "Funny how _that's_ what you tell me. Not cause you have a girlfriend or cause she was there? But cause it's cold."

"Chiba you really gotta rethink your standards."

"Yeah girls don't like players."

"Why do you think Maehara's dating a guy?"

Ryuu shrugs "In Maehara's defense, it's Isogai. Enough said."

"I mean fair point."

"Yeah true."

"Not wrong."

"Isogai's isogai."

"He's perfect."

The guys laugh slightly and come to a mutual agreement that Isogai is a solid 12 out of 10.

Meanwhile the girls.

Rio "Rinka aren't you at least a little bother with how Sugaya and Chiba act?"

"Yeah if you're not careful Sugaya might just steal him?"

Rinka shakes her head "I don't know their full history… But I can tell they have a bro bond."

They sigh

"Sugaya just tried to subdue your boyfriend and you have no reaction…"

Rinka shrugs "It's whatever? Ryuu doesn't swing that way so why would I worry? I trust him."

"You both are to calm about everything…"

Rinka shrugs

End chapter

 _HAPPY_ _BIRTHDAY TO OUR ADORABLE TSUNDERE SNIPER!!!!!!_

 _HAYAMI'S BIRTHDAY JULY 12!!!!!_

 _This was getting ridiculously long (deadass like 9k words) so I decided to stop here and will continue it next chapter. If you have suggestions please comment them. The ships I listened are ones I ship or ones I found searching "Assassination Classroom ship chart" and thought were entertaining._

 _Yes I was listening to MCR the majority of this chapter. No I'm not okay… *I'm not okay by MCR playing in background*._

 _Also rewatched the assassination classroom movie… I'm not crying you're crying ;-;_

 _@Frostfur12345 I have a folder on my phone for reference stuff and it have almost 200 pictures and like 70% chibahaya reference material. So I totally feel ya there. Other ships!! I tried. I deadass tried so hard to find ways. I also wanted to put bromance and bromance and romance would clash and I just *screams* it's fine. I tried. I really tried. If you have suggestions for stuff in the second part please tell me._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I did my best with what I had to work with. This's pt 1…_


	58. Sleepover pt 2

Chapter 58

Rio "Let's play 7 minutes in heaven!!!"

"…huh???"

Rio "One person is blindfolded and alone with one other person in a closed space for 7 minutes. We can just do 5 tho."

"Does the other person know who it is?"

Rio shakes her head "You can reveal but don't have too. And what happens in there stays there."

They agree or just don't care

"Alright?"

"Whatever?"

Rio smirks "Great! Ritsu generate a number between 1-28!"

Ritsu "4."

Okano "Eh? Is that me?"

"Yup."

Karma tosses Rio the blind fold and she ties it around Okano's eyes

Rio "Well play music so we can't hear what happens in there." She guides her into the cosplay room "Don't take that off."

Okano sighs sitting on counter "Fine…"

Karma's still half dead having everyone over. He looks at the class "Any suggestions…"

It ended up Kurahashi.

The group go and some come out blushing deeply or laughing.

Ritsu "19. Hayami."

Hayami sighs standing up grabbing the blind fold.

She disappears into the cosplay room as Rio ties the blindfold.

Everyone collectively "Chiba you're going."

He shrugs "Okay."

"Wow no complaints?"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "If I complain you'd raise the time." _'Rin might be triggered by being blind folded…'_

He goes into the cosplay room and looks at Rinka.

Rinka "Hello?"

Ryuu smiles softly and tucks her hair loose behind her ear making her blush

He leans towards her ear "Chill. It's just me."

Rinka "Good…"

Ryuu pulls blind fold off "Better? I know you hate blind folds and that stuff?"

She nods "Better…"

Ryuu tilts her chin "Good."

Outside the room

Sugaya "What do you think they'll do?"

Mimura "Honestly probably just like kiss or go on their phones."

Sugaya holds up both their phones "Took those. On a related note? Chiba has absolutely nothing interesting on here."

Okajima "Nothing Nothing?"

Sugaya "Most interesting thing was a picture of him and himself when they were kids? That's more 'cute and unexpected' interesting than blackmail interesting…"

"Kid Chiba is in its own way black mail?"

Sugaya "Not that one. You literally can't use that as blackmail. He's like 10 and taking care of his younger two siblings while the older one was making food?"

"…did he already have his bangs?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah nothing there…"

Skip to when the snipers come out.

Ryuu "No seriously? Sugaya's still upset about it!"

Rinka laughs "Believable."

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "What am I still upset about?"

Ryuu smirks laying down on him "Me breaking into your house at like 4am on a school night."

Sugaya jabs his side making him flinch "I almost forgot."

Ryuu's shaking slightly at the sharp pain.

Ritsu "Next number 17. Rio."

"Oh this'll be good?"

Rio smirks and goes in blindfolding herself

"Karma your turn!"

Karma shrugs "Could be worse…"

No one even wants to really think about what could be happening between them in there.

A few groups later

Ritsu "15 Chiba."

Ryuu "Eh? Again??"

"Everyone has to be blindfolded at least once."

"Not guaranteeing same partners~"

"Oh no…"

Rio drags him out to the cosplay room and goes to blind fold him then stops "Chiba move your bangs and lean down a little. My arms are to tired for this."

He sighs closing his eyes and pushing his bangs back and sits on the floor so it's easier for Rio.

Rio "What the hell… why is your hair so soft…"

Ryuu blushes softly "Please don't touch my hair…"

Rio smirks "Stay and don't touch blindfold."

He hears her leave and a moment later footsteps come in.

Ryuu "Hm?"

The footsteps come closer him. Ryuu tenses feeling the cold hand on his cheek.

Ryuu blushes turning to the side when they start playing his hair

 _"Chiba you blush so easily…"_

Ryuu pouts "Sugaya…"

Sugaya smirks taking his blindfold still messing with his hair "Sorry it's not your girlfriend."

Ryuu "I'm just relieved it's not someone who's completely take advantage of the situation."

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Oh I am. I just figured you'd know either way."

Ryuu "Wait Sugaya? What're you- pfft!"

He covers his mouth squirming as Sugaya tickles him.

Sugaya "This's how I'm taking advantage. You'll leave looking really disheveled and give them the wrong idea. It'll be funny."

Ryuu bites his lip holding in his laugh "St-stop!!"

Sugaya snickers "you're adorable."

Ryuu attempts to kick him away and pry him off "Am- am not!"

Ryuu managed to grab Sugaya's hands stopping him

Sugaya smiles "You're adorable when you try being mad."

Ryuu blushes and let's go of him "Shut up…"

Sugaya sits in front of him "You know I'm right? When you get pouty mad it's adorable. Murder mad is terrifying. But pouty mad is cute."

Ryuu looks at the floor playing with his bangs "I'm not cute or adorable. I'm terrifying. I will snipe you in your sleep. Sugaya I will literally kill you."

Sugaya shakes his head "Nope. You're just a soft dork."

"Am not."

Sugaya looks at him "Chiba… you cried when we were watching Lion King?"

Ryuu blushing and pouts "You cried too!"

Sugaya shrugs "I acknowledge that. You're the one who tried to hide it."

Ryuu sinks "Shut up…"

Sugaya flicks his forehead "You also got way into the songs. I'm surprised didn't start singing the Disney songs earlier?"

"Did not!"

"It's cause you didn't want Hayami to bully you more?"

"Pretty much."

Sugaya smirks "Wanna prank the class?"

Ryuu tilts his head "Depends?"

Sugaya shows him his phone

Ryuu "……Sugaya…… yes……"

Sugaya "Wait really?? You know what that is right??"

Ryuu clicks the video "Yup."

Other side of the door

Skip when they come out.

Sugaya's smirking and Ryuu's clearly disheveled.

Okajima "……so that was moaning we heard."

Sugaya winks

Ryuu blushes fixing his hair _'I guess Bitch-sensei's acting is useful…'_ "……"

Rinka _'If I didn't know ahead of time I'd probably be so concerned…'_

Most the class collectively blushes

"Did those two actually…"

"Are we actually sure either are straight?"

"I thought Chiba was dating Hayami…"

"I'm not sure anymore…"

Ryuu pouts and grabs Sugaya's phone "Idiots…"

Sugaya blushes and flinches "Hey watch the hands!"

Ryuu steps on him "Ritsu just generate the next number."

Ritsu "2 Isogai."

Isogai "Mkay?"

Sugaya "Chiba give me my phone."

Ryuu lays down on the couch "Not until I get mine back."

Sugaya crosses "Chiba 3 seconds or I'm exposing you."

Ryuu "Sugaya be reasonable."

"One."

"Sugaya no."

"Two."

"Stop counting!"

Sugaya smirks "Thr-"

Ryuu tosses his phone at him "Okay!"

The class laughs

"Chiba can't say no to two people."

"Hayami and Sugaya."

"It's cause both have to much dirt on him."

Rinka "Pretty much."

Sugaya "No doubt. Either of us could end him in seconds."

"Do it!!!"

Ryuu "I will throw myself out the window."

After everyone went in and was blindfolded once.

Everyone's kinda dead.

"Hits blunt. If you got arrested and the only way to escape was to shove a knife up your ass, would you do it?"

"Did you just say 'hits blunt'…"

Kayano "How longs the sentence?"

"Life."

Ryuu "How longs the knife?"

"Shit Chiba's asking the real questions!"

"Chiba the fuck?!"

"Was not expecting that."

He shrugs.

Sugaya "Actually he has a point."

Mimura nods "Yeah and what kind of knife?"

Okajima "If it's the anti sensei knife it'd be pretty useless in a real fight."

The class then starts thinking about it

"Shit they're right…"

"The anti sensei knife is bendable…"

Yada "Why are boys like this…"

Kataoka "I don't know if I'm disappointed by the topic or proud they take everything into consideration…"

"If only they'd think this much with assassinations."

Maehara "If you're breaking out of prison you'd want something that kills faster."

Kimura nods "A gun would be better."

"That doesn't change the question of size."

The girls look at him judging hard

Rinka 'I will never understand boys…'

"Which gun would be most effective in escaping but not hurt like hell…"

"Chiba you're the gun expert here?"

"Ask the gay couple about having something shoved up their ass."

Isogai and Maehara choke

Maehara "Chiba the hell?! How are you so sassy?!"

Ryuu shrugs "My self filter is about at a 60% right now?"

Sugaya nods "He gets worse…"

Okajima "He gets so much worse."

Mimura "Talked to him once when he has no filter." He points at his friends dramatically "Chiba is _**not**_ as innocent or mature as he seems!!"

Ryuu shrugs "No idea what you're talking about."

Sugaya, Mimura, Okajima, and Rinka just look at him knowing what he's really like.

Kataoka sighs "It's official… very boy in this class is perverted…"

Kayano "Not you Nagisa. You're a delight."

Ryuu and Isogai look at each other and shrug unsure.

Okano "Isogai and Chiba don't even play that innocent card!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Just saying Nagisa-kun isn't all that innocent either."

Isogai "Not wrong."

Nagisa laughs awkwardly being thrown under the bus.

Okajima "Wait? We're literally assassins? Could easily take on a guard and just steal weapons in the way out."

Ryuu looks at him "You're still thinking about it…?"

Mimura "With the training we've gotten we can easily steal the key from the guard and escape."

Sugaya nods "Steal the guards uniform to blend in…"

Ryuu goes silent

Rinka face palms _'Why are my boyfriend and his friends such fucken idiots… Ryuu please don't…'_

Ryuu "That actually made since in a weird way…"

The other boys agree and some girls do it

"Hate to admit but that's not bad for them?"

"Considering Chiba holds all the brain cells in that group? Those three did decent?"

"It's a better plan."

"Why would we be in jail though?"

"There's a lot of reasons so?"

Rinka sighs "We're E-3. Enough said."

"True."

1am

Rio started playing throwback songs and majority of the class is singing it LOUDLY.

Ryuu's laying in the corner debating stabbing himself and Rinka's beside him on her phone.

Rinka slightly nudges him "Can we talk for a minute? Downstairs…"

Ryuu nods confused and they slip away from the class. Sugino and Kimura notice the two and raise an eyebrow.

Kimura "Should we follow?"

Sugino shakes his head "We saw nothing."

The two snipers go to the second floor and sit on the stairs.

Ryuu "Needed to get away?"

She nods "Yeah. Our class is great and all… but…"

"They can be a little much? Especially at one in the morning?"

Rinka nods and smirks "Yup. Also…? Cute cosplay earlier?"

He heats up "You looked really adorable in that butler one."

She flips her hair which is still down "I know but it wasn't cute and funny like you cross dressing again!"

He pouts "I thought we agreed not to talk about that…"

She holds up her phone showing him the ChibaSuga scene

Ryuu goes red "You took pictures?!"

She nods "Sugaya also sent me a few."

"That bastard is so dead……"

Rinka smiles softly "Just out of curiosity? When'd you kiss him? And how come you never told me…?"

He blushes and rubs his neck "Ah well… a few weekends ago I was with those idiots and well… Like you said! 'Between the four of us there's one and a half brain cells' And I didn't tell you cause… honestly… I was scared you'd get mad…"

Rinka blinks then laughs "Why?"

He looks confused "You're not mad…?"

"Are you mad that I kissed a girl without telling you?"

"More annoyed that I got called out and you didn't."

She laughs slightly "Well Rio already knew for me and was ready to murder you."

He pouts "Noticed that… Also? When and why'd you kiss Nakamura? You know what happened with Sugaya. It's only fair."

Rinka nods "Couple week's ago after school we were hanging out and some creep called us lesbians and told started being homophobic. Rio got pissed cause we're both straight but our friend isn't."

"Don't try to sound like its mystery. We all know who the class lesbians are."

Rinka half smiles "True. Anyway our options were beat that guy up and get in trouble, or kiss and make him uncomfortable so he'd leave."

Ryuu "…that's actually really valid."

"So you're not mad?"

"If you're not mad about Sugaya then no?"

"Good… Also I'm surprised you two actually did _that_ in there? I didn't expect you to go through with it."

Ryuu laughs nervously "That was easily the worst prank idea ever…"

Rinka shrugs "It was really funny though. By the way you might to clear your YouTube history. Found the link on yours and sent it to Sugaya."

Ryuu pales "Did you go through my history…"

"Mimura probably did."

"……At least he already knows my level of emo……"

Rinka smiles and laughs slightly "This's why I love you."

Both freeze instantly

Rinka covers her mouth looking in front of them. Ryuu lights up.

Ryuu smiling "You said it…"

Rinka _'Shit!!! Rinka what the fuck?!?! You can't just say it like that!!!'_ "I umm…"

Ryuu gently moves her hand turning her towards him so he can kiss her "I love you too Rin."

She looks at him shocked as they separate.

Ryuu brushes her hair behind her ear seeing the last of her chains fall off "You're free… you're finally…"

Rinka smiles relieved "Because of you… You're the one who freed me… You broke the chains."

She brushes his bangs to the side seeing the love in his partly shown eyes "thank you… Ryuu…"

"You never need to thank me for this stuff Rin."

Rinka lets go of his bangs and kisses him again then they hear a camera click and scoot away slightly looking up.

Sugaya on the railing in front and above them "Ya know? If you two are gonna sneak away to make out just say so."

Ryuu "How long have you even been there?!"

Sugaya holds his hands up "Since Hayami moved your bangs."

Rinka "Spying is rude ya know?"

 _"How is it ruder than disappearing at a party?"_

The rest of the class appears smirking

"So you still gonna deny dating?"

"Or you gonna officially admit it?"

The snipers share a glance then laugh holding their hands up surrendering

Rinka "Fine fine?"

Ryuu "Ya caught us?"

"Eh?"

"Wait that wasn't supposed to happen yet…"

"I thought they weren't gonna admit it for a few more chapters……"

The class collectively starts cheering over the news.

The snipers lower their hands sighing at the level of extra.

"For real how long?!"

Rinka bites her lip "4 months…?"

"What day exactly did you officially get to together?"

Ryuu looks Rinka "September 10? Was official right? Honestly I'm still a little confused about that entire week…"

Rinka nods "Same so let's just go with that."

Sugaya looks at the boy next to him "Mimura owe me 1,000 yen."

Mimura groans "Couldn't you guys have waited until after break to confess!"

Ryuu's vain pops "You bastards were betting on this?!"

Sugaya "Don't act like its surprise."

Mimura "Plus the majority of the class has been betting on you two all year."

Kurahashi nods "As class the two we ship the most is you two."

Kayano "Yeah then it's the devils."

The class all shows their agreement.

"Snipers are easily the class otp."

"There's so much fanfic about them."

"Fuwa you've written to much fanfic…"

"Didn't you do a ChibaSuga crack fic?"

"I don't regret that."

Sugaya "Do we seriously act that gay?"

Ryuu "We may have crossed that line maybe once or twice?"

Rinka "Once or twice since we got here maybe."

Okajima nods "Start of the year I figured you two were dating."

The two boys make eye contact and laugh

Ryuu "If I were to date a man you're the last man I'd date."

Sugaya scoffs "You'd be lucky to get me."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "That'd be the worst."

"C'mon? Let's all go back."

The class goes back to the living room.

Ryuu "Sugaya you coming?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah in a minute. I wanna recharge for a sec."

Ryuu nods going with the others.

Mimura looks as Sugaya once everyone's gone "You okay?"

Sugaya nods and smiles tightening his grip on the railing "Yeah… I'm fine… just thinking…"

Mimura puts a hand on his "Wanna talk about it?"

Sugaya nods softly and drops his mask looking at the stairs "Chiba's become a lot happier and open thanks to Hayami… I'm glad they're finally admitting they're together to the class. It just… hurts a little…"

Mimura looks at him "Sugaya… do you…"

Sugaya smiles slightly "I used to… back in second year…"

Mimura softens "Really… did you ever say anything?"

Sugaya looks over at the class. Ryuu's holding Rinka's hand with a soft smile. Rinka has slight blush being taken aback by whatever was said.

Sugaya "No. It's cause I didn't that we both can act the way we do together. I'm glad he's found love though."

Mimura smiles holding his hand "You still have me?"

Sugaya nods squeezing his friends hand "Yeah…"

"Do you still…?"

He shakes his head "Not really. I like teasing him though. It's always funny watching him blush and squirm."

Mimura laughs lightly "True. I guess that clears up the story between you two a bit?"

Sugaya smiles "Sorta. C'mon."

They let go of each other and go back in the living room again

A few are still questioning Ryuu and Rinka on their relationship but most have just accepted it and moved on

"How did it take you guys that long to get together?!"

"They're awkward remember?"

"Which brings another thing?! Who asked who!"

"What exactly happened!"

The two in question sigh

Rinka "None of your business."

Ryuu "Pry into someone else's dating lives will ya."

"Fine fine?"

"So Yada and Kataoka!"

The two girls tense

2am

Some are starting to fall asleep.

Okuda and Kayano fell asleep first leaning on each of side of Kanzaki who feel asleep a little later. Sugino cried cause she "looks like a sleeping beauty"

Kimura, Takabayashi, and Nagisa also fell asleep.

Rio and Karma were tempted to dress Nagisa up but he looked to cute to disturb.

"The moon looks really pretty tonight…"

"It really does…"

Ryuu "is anyone gonna tell them you threw a tortilla on the glass…"

Mimura takes a drink of his coffee "Nope."

Half an hour later.

The Terasaka gang all fell asleep. Karma almost woke everyone up laughing seeing Terasaka hugging Itona like a teddy bear.

Karma turned on the gas fireplace so Rio would shut up

Karma's laying down on Rio's lap. Kurahashi, Rinka, Ryuu, and Sugaya are sharing a blanket on the couch.

Sugaya takes a drink of his coffee listening to the others talking.

Ryuu grabs Sugaya's mug and takes a drink without saying anything.

He sighs seeing he has some coffee on the side of his lips still.

He grabs Ryuu's shirt wiping it off "Why are you like this… Chiba I swear you're basically a child."

Ryuu blushes softly with a slight pout touching the side of his lips "I am not…"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Big bet. Big fucken bet."

Ryuu "Be-" he stops then hangs his head "Never mind… I hate you…"

Sugaya pats his back "Love you too kid."

His vein pops "Sugaya I'm older than you."

"It's 6 months?"

"I'm still older."

"But a lot shorter."

"Do you want to lose an eye?"

"Can you even reach?"

Sugino "You two act like an old married couple."

Ryuu "Ritsu how do I file for divorce."

Sugaya "Hey!"

The class collectively laughs.

3am…

Only ones awake now are Ryuu, Rinka, Sugaya, Mimura, Fuwa, Isogai, Okano, and Kurahashi

Kurahashi's sitting with Okano and Fuwa sharing a blanket. Isogai has Maehara laying against asleep on one couch with Kataoka and Yada. The other four are on the other couch.

Sugaya and Ryuu are in the middle. Rinka's besides Ryuu and Mimura's beside Sugaya.

Mimura yawns "How are we the last ones awake?"

"Otaku power."

"I'm tired."

"Tired…"

"Maehara's elbow is stabbing me."

"Artists don't sleep."

"What is sleep."

"Nightmares."

Mimura "mood for all."

Not much later Rinka falls asleep hugging Ryuu's arm.

Isogai managed to move Maehara and starts to fall asleep

Okano and Kurahashi fall asleep

Ryuu yawns looks at their class "If they all weren't such pricks they might look cute."

Fuwa "Weak. You three are starting to get tired."

Mimura hugging a pillow "Shut up. It's like 3am."

Sugaya "…Anyone remember to hand cuff Okajima to the couch so he can't do anything perverted?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah Isogai has the keys…"

"Mm…"

Mimura falls asleep next then Ryuu. Last two up are Sugaya and Fuwa.

Fuwa "Sugaya?"

He yawns tired "Yeah?"

Fuwa "I'm winning."

Sugaya rest his head on Mimura closes his eyes "It's almost 4am… go to sleep Fuwa…"

She smiles _'Sugaya seems like a good boyfriend. I wonder who he's dating? I could see him with Chiba, Mimura, or maybe Nakamura…'_

End chapter

 _Okay so… when they wake up what do you guys want? ChibaHaya or ChibaSuga_

 _This chapter was a lot shorter but had big things. And gay things… Am I a mess? YES. Am I impulsively dyeing my hair fucken neon pink? Also yes! Why? "I'll give you $10 and pay for the dye if you dye your hair bright pink" I AM NOT GONNA SAY NO TO FREE HAIR DYE AND MONEY_

 _@Frostfur12345 Isogai is easily a 12. And noice!!! UWU_

 _@XoMidnightXo Hehe~ ChibaSuga is cute! And good song. I'm listening to it rn tbh._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Mood!!!! And thxx_


	59. Sleepover: Next Morning

Chapter 59

9am

Kayano sits up yawning rubbing her eyes and looking around _'Right… I'm at Karma's still… Everyone's still asleep?'_

She looks over at Nagisa who's laying on Sugino and blushes _'Nagisa's so cute!!!!'_

Within the next half hour a few others wake up.

Okuda rubs her eyes patting the floor around her for her glasses confused

Kayano "Morning Okuda?"

Okuda blushes "Kayano?"

She smiles "Most the classes still asleep."

Okuda looks around at her classmates "Who else is awake?"

Kurahashi sits up "Me…"

Maehara opens his eyes "Somewhat…"

Hara "I'm up."

Kimura stretches "kinda…"

Maehaea stretches his legs out making sure not to kick Okano "Everything hurts…"

Kimura nods "Maehara can you punch me in the back…"

Maehara shrugs "Sure where at?"

Kayano "Is say you two are weird but that's understandable."

Kimura pouts "How is it any weirder than being a famous actress in an assassin class??"

Kayano shrugs "Okay that's fair."

Maehara "Hold still so I don't kill you."

Kimura "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to."

Maehara's vein pops and he punches him a little to hard "You bastard…"

Kimura doesn't flinch much "Actually that helped. Thanks idiot."

"You're a lot ruder when you wake up…"

The girls sigh having purposely stayed quiet.

They hear a quiet groan in the corner.

Muramatsu sits up and notices Hazama clinging to his waist "Huh…?"

"Ah Muramatsu? You're up?"

He rubs his head and carefully moves Hazama to Yoshida "I guess…" he yawns "What time is it…?"

"Like 9:30ish?"

He yawns and stands up looking at the sleeping host "Think Karma would be made if I used the kitchen?"

Kayano "Mmmm… He did say he's cool with it as long as he trust their cooking…"

Okuda "Hm… Karma would let Muramatsu and Hara. They're the two best cooks in the class?"

Kurahashi "Haru's cooking is really good…"

Maehara "Muramatsu did take control when we had that restaurant?"

Okuda "Don't use any of Karma's spice collection. He'll get mad."

Muramatsu nods "Got it. I'm making breakfast."

Hara stands up "Wait up Ramen boy."

His vein pops as they go to the kitchen

Kayano sighs "Those two are weird in a way…"

Kimura "Weirder than those two?"

He points to the two class devils who're laying on the floor together. Rio's using Karma as a pillow and he has his hands behind his head.

"You know I think that takes the cake."

"Might be weirder than the snipers."

Maehara "Or whatever the hell the story is between Chiba and Sugaya?"

Everyone sighs.

"Those two are a whole other mystery…"

Kataoka starts to wake up "Hm? What's a whole other mystery?"

"Ah Kataoka?"

"Morning?"

She nods taking down her ponytail "Mm…" She looks around and yawns "Where're Hara and Muramatsu?"

"Making breakfast."

Kataoka runs her fingers through her hair "Mkay…"

"You look really pretty with your hair down?"

"Maehara stop hitting on her this early."

Maehara "Hey I stopped actually hitting on her after I found out she was a lesbian."

Kataoka "Didn't Isogai tell you?"

He nods "Yeah. My actual reaction was that 'I'm dumb she's a lesbian' TikTok."

Yada opens her eyes a little "I heard lesbian?"

"Let's go lesbians let's go…"

"Maehara stop with the references."

"It's to early to deal with this…"

Maehara rolls his eyes and feels Isogai moving

Isogai looks at him "Maehara…?"

Maehara flicks him "Wakey wakey."

Isogai pouts annoyed "Tired…"

He looks around at his classmates seeing who's awake

They talk for a moment then the next few wake up

Takebayashi readjust his glasses "Ugh… this isn't my room…"

Okano stretches "Tired…"

Hazama "Eh… I didn't summon them… must've been a dream…"

Yoshida pats her head "Hazama you know you speak latin in your sleep?"

Hazama "Not correctly apparently… I need my spell book…"

Karma "Hazama no summoning anything in my house…"

"Eh Karma you're awake?"

He nods with his eyes closed still laying down "Yeah but Nakamura's not…"

"I guess even Karma has a soft side?"

"You don't want to wake her?"

Karma opens one eye and glances at the blonde on his chest before closing his eyes again "She looks to peaceful. Also who's in the kitchen."

"Hara and Muramatsu?"

He nods "Don't use touch the spice collection or I'm killing you all."

Muramatsu pokes his head in "Don't worry we know."

Hara nods looking over "Okuda warned us already."

Karma "Good."

They hear chains moving followed by a quiet "What the fuck…"

Maehara "Okajima's up. Isogai you got the key?"

Isogai nods taking it out

Okajima "Why am I handcuffed…? That's kinky…"

Kimura "It was a precaution."

Kataoka "None of the girls felt comfortable unless you were handcuffed."

He rubs his wrist when Isogai uncuffs him "That's fair."

Okajima looks at the couch behind him "I swear I'm the only single one left in this group……"

"Wait are Sugaya and Mimura together too?"

Okajima shrugs "Anything regarding Sugaya's love life is a mystery. One day it's like he's dating Mimura and the next it's like him and Chiba have been married 20 years. I give up trying to figure that guy out."

Mimura and Sugaya are laying against each other.

Okajima sighs looking softly at his friends looking between those two and the other two.

Rinka's legs are over Ryuu's so she's half sitting on his lap and leaning against him. Ryuu has an arm around her holding her hand.

"Ya know? They're actually pretty cute when they aren't ya know…"

"About to kill us?"

"Yup."

"Kinda are?"

"If they heard you say that you'd be so dead."

"Yeah probably."

Kanzaki starts to wake up "Mm…"

"Kanzaki…"

"Morning?"

Kanzaki smiles sleepily "Morning."

Clas collectively _'#BLESSED!!!!'_

Kanzaki looks around seeing Sugino still sleeping and blushes softly

They notice the action.

Kayano nudges her "Got a crush on him~?"

She waves it off with a normal smile "Not looking for romance right now."

Karma "That's a shame. Thought the class idol might finally go out with the baseball geek…"

Rio shifts slightly having her leg wrapped around his

Karma glances down and she opens her eyes a little looking up at him

Rio "Karma…?"

Karma nods "Get up. Your boobs are crushing me."

Okajima "Don't complain about that!"

Kimura being the closest to him punches him "To being a pervert until after breakfast."

"What's taking them so long…"

Muramatsu _"Be patient will ya! There's a lot of you and we deciding everything!"_

Yoshida "Better be good!"

Karma and Rio sit up and stretch looking around

Karma smirks "Terasaka and Itona still asleep?"

Rio holds her laughing "That's probably the best thing I've seen here…"

"I dunno… the guys cross dressing was pretty great."

The guys awake blush softly

Yoshida "Can we not talk about that…"

Okajima "That was horrible…"

Kimura "At least you were a loli…"

"True."

"But that high key gay scene between Chiba and Sugaya."

"That was amazing."

"Chiba actually lowered his guard and dropped his mask."

"Duh."

Okajima nods "Those two were close last year. Both know exactly what to say or do to make the other flustered. Sugaya just takes advantage of it more."

 _"Mm… an you blame me? '_ _s funny…"_

"Sugaya? You wake yet?"

Sugaya yawns trying not to move and wake Mimura

"Not really…"

Okajima "Oi? What's the deal with you Chiba?"

Sugaya tilts his head rubbing his eyes "It's funny watching him drop his mask and show his vulnerable side."

"Mmm…"

"So that's it…?"

"Well it is pretty funny watching him lower his guard."

"Chiba was the verge of murdering everyone this whole time."

Sugaya nods "Yup. Hayami the only reason he didn't straight up kill me last night."

"Believable."

He moves a little waking up Mimura

Sugaya "Ah sorry…"

Mimura shakes his head "Su… Sugaya…?"

Sugaya nods "Wake the hell up idiot."

Mimura sends a sleepy glare at him "Tired…"

"When'd you two go to sleep?"

"4am. We were last ones up with Okano."

Mimura nods "Her Otaku powers shouldn't be underestimated."

The class laughs slightly

A moment later

Ryuu yawns and rubs his eye pushing back his bangs

"One snipers up?"

"And it's the weird one…"

Ryuu pulls his bangs back into his eyes "Fuck you… nggh I forgot I was here…"

He looks around then notices Rinka on him and blushes

Sugaya "Chiba you're just realizing you're position?"

Ryuu glares "Not awake yet. Shut up."

"The snipers are strange…"

He shrugs hoping to stay quiet knowing he only kinda has a filter.

"Chiba I'm surprised you're not that phased?"

"To tired to give a shit."

Okajima "Chiba's either super weird when he wakes up or has no fucks."

Ryuu rolls his eyes and feels Rinka moving.

 _"Mm…"_ she opens her eyes a little lifting her head off him "Ryuu?"

He pokes her forehead "Get up. My legs are asleep."

Rinka nods moving her legs to the space beside him.

"I will never understand those two…"

"They're a whole other type of couple."

The class agrees and the snipers sigh

Ryuu "At least they stopped screaming…"

Rinka points to the corner "Why would they tease us when they can tease Terasaka and Itona for that?"

"Exactly!"

Sugino and Nagisa just wake up and look around.

Sugino "Hm… where am I…"

Karma "For some reason, still here."

Nagisa rubs his eyes "Karma?"

"Yo?"

Rio "Guess the only ones asleep still are Terasaka, Itona, and Fuwa?"

Ryuu sighs "Fuwa's insane…"

Muramatsu "Oi? Breakfast is ready. Can you wake the rest up?"

Hazama nods and holds her hand above Terasaka letting a spider crawl down.

Okano shakes Fuwa lightly.

Fuwa _"Mmm… Rolling… Thunder…!!"_

Ryuu _'Haikyuu??'_

Okano sighs "Fuwa? Fuwa wake up."

She yawns sitting up "Huh?"

There's a scream

Terasaka _"HAZAMA I TOLD YOU TO STOP WAKING ME UP WITH YOUR SPIDERS!!!"_

Itona covers his ears curling into a ball "So noisy…"

Hazama laughs creepily just genuinely "It's funny."

Yoshida sighs "Hazama put one on Itona."

Itona sits up looking at the spider in front of him "Mm… Hazama… please put away your spiders…"

Muramatsu "Breakfast is ready."

Itona "Is it your disgusting ramen?"

"I'm starting to think you actually like my ramen~?"

Itona crosses his arms "It's stale and disgusting."

Hara "We get it. Muramatsu's ramen is horrible. Everyone come eat."

Karma sighs "I'm not cleaning up after you all."

Everyone ignores him and gets food talking lightly.

Sugaya tucks his hair behind his ear "Oh man! I love your guys cooking!"

Ryuu catches Mimura staring _'Can be more obvious?'_

Muramatsu "That parts that taste like shit Hara made."

Hara "I'm a much better chef!"

Karma looks at the mess "You both suck…"

"He's a lot less threatening when he's still tired…"

Karma sighs between bites "I'll be a sadistic bastard later."

"So you're aware of it."

"Are you aware you're a little bitch."

A few choke

"I fully acknowledge that."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks."

Ryuu pulls out his phone ignoring them

"Chiba get off your phone."

"Everyone you talk to us here."

Ryuu rolls his eyes "I have 6 miss calls from my brother. That's never a good thing."

Sugaya "Kids weird what happened this time?"

Mimura "Let me guess? Rukia-san burned the house down?"

"Don't joke about that. It's actually a possibility."

He shoots Tadashi a text then Okajima takes his phone

Ryuu "What the fuck Okajima…"

Okajima "Grounded."

They start laughing.

Ryuu smiles "Okajima Taiga-kun? Do you remember that time in the beginning of the year when you got drunk and-"

"OKAY OKAY!!!! Take your phone!!!"

Ryuu calmly takes it back and a few are confused and make mental notes not to cross the male sniper.

After breakfast.

They changed into day clothes.

Karma looks around seeing that they cleaned up for him "When are you guys leaving…"

Rio "Stop being so grumpy Karma! You know you love us~"

"Nakamura you've literally been here since we got of school. Go home."

Sugaya leans towards Mimura "Ship it."

Mimura nods "Yeah."

The class collectively decides its time to leave and say bye.

Ryuu yawns walking with his and Rinka's friends.

Sugaya "That was probably the weirdest thing that happened this year…"

Yada "Like all of that in general or??"

"Everything."

Kurahashi nods "Definitely full of surprises…"

Rinka "That's a bit of an understatement?"

Okajima smirks "At least you two idiots don't have to pretend to hide your relationship anymore~"

Both sigh

"Were we actually trying to?"

"We didn't deny it?"

"Yeah but you wouldn't confirm it!"

Ryuu shrugs "It was amusing watching your frustration."

"School you is so cool, collected, level headed…"

Mimura "Still find it funny _that's_ how you see him."

Sugaya "He's actually a pretty salty bastard won't let things go."

Ryuu glares at him "I'm not letting that go Sugaya. It took weeks to come off."

Sugaya rolls his eyes "It was one time. Besides it's not like it was visible!"

"Wait what…"

"I never know what you two can be referring to."

Ryuu sighs "I fell asleep at Sugaya's and he decided to paint on my side. It didn't come off for 2 and a half weeks and Nee-san tried murdering me."

Sugaya laughs "Not my fault you didn't wake up!"

The others laugh never being able to understand the two.

Rinka "Ryuu you're an idiot."

He rolls his eyes "You're just realizing that?"

Sugaya sighs then glances at Mimura who's staring off into space conflicted

"Mimura are you okay?"

Mimura "…you guys know the Area 51 memes right?"

They all agree

Mimura "Do… do you think we can break in?"

"It's in America. We're in Japan."

"Why do we even know the meme?"

Okajima "We're cultured that's why."

Ryuu "Please don't include me in that. Your version of cultured is hentai."

Okajima "Okay true but I meant meme culture this time."

Sugaya crosses his arms "Chiba don't play the innocent card. You're not as perverted but you know things."

Ryuu shrugs "I never said anything about being innocent. Plus I'm around Okajima."

"That's fair."

"Hayami you're dating a perv…"

"I know damn well what that idiot is like."

Ryuu pouts annoyed "Mimura what were you saying about the Area 51 memes?"

Mimura "Right! Do you think we can break in? I mean it'd be pretty easy with our skill sets?"

"True… Ritsu could disable cameras and other systems long enough for some of us to sneak in…"

The girls just look at the four.

Yada "You boys seriously need to stop with this weird plans and suggestions."

Okano "I'm starting to get concerned…"

Kurahashi "They aren't wrong."

Rinka sighs "Don't try breaking into a different country's military base."

Sugaya "We might be able to pull it off…"

"That's a horrible idea."

Rinka "Ryuu a little help?"

Ryuu bites his lip weighing his options "I mean… we've been trained to kill a super creature…"

"Ryuu!!"

"Just hear me out? It'd be a good way to test or skills?"

"Ryūnosuke!! You can't be serious right now?"

He flinches nervously "It's a terrible idea and I'm definitely not thinking about it!"

She crosses her arms exhausted "Do _not_ break into a different country's military base. That will probably cause a war."

Ryuu puts his hands in his pockets "It's too much work. Already have the assassination shit. Which, may I remind you all, is the world leaders' faults."

They all sigh

"Chiba can you not be emo for 5 minutes."

"Can you go five minutes with being an annoying prick?"

Kurahashi sighs "See ya around. I go this way."

Okano "Me too."

"See ya."

They continue walking for a bit.

Ryuu "Tadashi asked me to do some grocery shopping while I'm out. I'll see ya later."

Rinka "Wait up I needa get some stuff too."

He nods "Alright. Later guys."

The two snipers leave.

Sugaya "That was bullshit wasn't it?"

Okajima "Yeah I read his text. His brother was asking if he had any hair ties left."

Yada "So they ditches us to go on a date?"

Mimura sighs "Not the first time and won't be the last."

Sugaya smiles slightly "Eh let's let them have their fun. They did stay with the class the whole time aside from that little bit?"

"And when Chiba straight up climbed out the fucken window?"

"Yeah we had that coming though."

"I'm still really impressed with his music skills…"

"Honestly same."

"Sugaya you seemed just unphased?"

Sugaya shrugs "I've heard him play a lot last year. A couple times this year I'd catch him practicing. He's always so at peace when he does…" He laughs lightly "Not that he'll admit it though."

"I see…"

Meanwhile the snipers

Rinka "Did you actually need to go to the store or did you just not want to deal them?"

Ryuu sighs "I love my friends. I do. But I'm this close to killing Sugaya."

Rinka laughs "Why Sugaya?"

"Why not Sugaya."

"…that's fair."

He smiles "But I did need to go to the store. Nee-san's demanding I bring home these cookies she likes? Tadashi's complaining about being out of hair ties which he has no reason to complain? Senna… I need something to give her when I get back so she'll let me stay in my room in peace."

Rinka smiles "You sure are a great brother… I wish I had a sibling…"

"Rin…"

Rinka lights up "Oh yeah! Did I tell you? Now that the old mans gone, Mom's thinking about adopting!"

Ryuu, who has dealt with siblings his whole life, "That's? That's really great Rin. Any ideas on when?"

She shrugs "Not sure. Mom's been talking about it for awhile but never wanted to in case. But now that he's gone she's really been thinking about it."

Ryuu holds her hand seeing her excitement "I hope it goes well. Considering how you are with Sen? I can tell you'd be a great sister."

Rinka looks up at him "You really think so?"

Ryuu nods "Sen doesn't really like new people that much. I… did talk about you a little so she kinda knew you already… But still. It's not like her warm up to someone that fast. It took her awhile to like Katsuki-kun."

Rinka tilts her head "Katsuki-kun?"

Ryuu "Ah right? You haven't met him yet. Nee-san's boyfriend."

"Wait Rukia has a boyfriend?"

He nods "Yeah. Katsuki-kun's overall a good guy." Ryuu laughs slightly "He tried so hard to win me over. Tadashi warmed up to him pretty quick. Sen… usually takes after me when it comes to meeting people."

Rinka smirks "No wonder she likes me~"

" _She_ likes you. _I_ love you."

Rinka blushes deeply looking away "How… how do you say it so casually… aren't you embarrassed…?"

Ryuu smiles "Of course. I don't out right say my true feelings much so yeah? It's a little embarrassing… But I love you. I've… I've already come to terms with that awhile ago."

Rinka looks their gloved hands holding each other "don't expect me to be able to say it so casually…"

He nods and kisses her hand "Take your time Rin."

She smiles softly "You really are an idiot…"

"Yeah but I'm your idiot. Whether you say it or not you know you love me."

"Stupid Ryuu…"

"I know."

End chapter

 _Everyone said ChibaHaya so there ya go!!! And more them being idiot._

 _Btw the E-3 kids can totally break into Area 51. They broke into a space station and high jacked a ship. Plus they took out all the guards on the mountain. They can handle Area 51. No offense secret agents reading this/tiny agent in our phone._

 _Guess who going to Ohio in a week!!! Ya boiiiii!!!!!_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Yee!! I tried_ _to make them just teenagers and mess around. As for the dyeing hair for money… I have absolutely 0 fucks to give ESPECIALLY when it comes to my hair. Like I will actually dye it a whole other color of someone pays me and buys the dye. That chapter really was a wild ride but glad it's the funniest chapter!! It's gonna be really hard to top that…_

 _@Wolfie0987 They finally said it!!_

 _@Frostfur12345 Yee they needed to say it already_

 _@Fumiko Matsubara Understandable. I'm not sure what happened so I can't say I relate entirely but I do know what it's like to not be able to listen to certain things due to a rough past. Helena is a really good song tho. The character analysis for Chiba based on his music is really impressive. I've done a **lot** of research for different characters and different things culture wise but I haven't done his music. And the snipers finally said it!!! If not for Hayami, Chiba would have straight up assassinated at least half the class. _


	60. Christmas Eve

**Ayyy so this's the Christmas Eve chapter. In japan Christmas Eve is celebrated more than Christmas Day and is a couples holiday. If you're in anyway against the Christmas thing in general then just ignore this chapter. It's basically just a Valentine's Day chapter tho tbh**

Chapter 60

Day before Christmas Eve

Rukia ties her hair in a ponytail "Ryuu you going out with Rinka tomorrow?"

Ryuu looks over "Yeah? We were probably gonna hang around town then head to her place why?"

Rukia nods "Tadashi? Going with Hitoko?"

Tadashi blushes softly "I was gonna help him dye his hair tomorrow?"

Rukia thinks "Alright…"

Tadashi sighs "You just want to the house to yourself so you can have Katsuki-kun over."

Ryuu smirks "Nee-san you're gonna have Senna so don't do anything with Katsuki-kun."

Rukia crosses her arms annoyed "Oh shut up. I should be lecturing you about not doing it with Rinka. I'm to young to be an aunt."

Ryuu blushes "I'm not gonna do anything!"

Rukia smirks "At least we don't have to worry about Tadashi?"

Both look at their little brother

Tadashi "Hm? Cause I'm younger and innocent?"

Ryuu flicks him "Cause we don't have to worry about you becoming a father."

Rukia nods "Yeah since you and Hitoko are both boys we don't have to worry about that."

Ryuu "But don't do him just yet? Wait till you're both older."

Tadashi blushes "I'm only 13!"

"Exactly!"

"You're still just a little kid."

He pouts "I'm only one and a half years younger than Ryuu-nii?"

Rukia "Ryuu's still a kid."

Ryuu puts his hands behind his head "Nee-san you're only 2 years older than me?"

Rukia shrugs "True. But I'm 17 already."

Ryuu "Nee-san you're barely 17 shut up."

"I'm still 17. You're 15. Tadashi's barely 13. Senna's almost 7. There's big differences."

Both boys sigh

Tadashi "Which reminds me? Where _is_ Senna?"

Ryuu tilts his head "In her room I think?"

Rukia "Alright… Also we needa plan this now. I'll stay here and watch Senna. Katsuki loves her so he wouldn't have a problem with it. Tadashi's going to Hitoko's to dye his hair. Ryuu's going around town then to Rinka's. Either of you spending the night there?"

Ryuu "I'll probably be home late."

Tadashi "Be back around 10-11 ish probably."

Rukia nods planning everything "Alright… Katsuki will want to spend the night probably…"

Both brothers cross their arms skeptical

Ryuu "Mmmm… He's sleeping on the couch."

Tadashi nods.

Rukia "I'm older than you both. Ryuu. You and Rinka have shared a bed. Tadashi… you and Hitoko have literally been sharing beds since you were kids."

Tadashi "Exactly so it's not a big deal if we do."

Rukia "And what's your excuse."

Ryuu "I have more important things going on."

Tadashi _'Yeah you're an assassin…'_

Rukia sighs "Just don't get her pregnant…"

"Idiot. I gotta make a call. Sugaya's been going crazy the last few days and Mimura's spamming me."

"See ya."

Ryuu goes up to his room and calls Sugaya as he collapses on his bed "Well?"

 _Sugaya "Should I? Can you come with us? Don't leave me alone!"_

Ryuu "Sugaya… I'm already spending tomorrow with Rin but I do have an idea?"

 _"Help."_

Ryuu sighs "Invite Mimura and Okajima to spy on on me and Rin. Rin and I will duck away from you guys and you three can just hang out. That way you get to spend time with Mimura and you'll have Okajima so you won't be alone."

 _Sugaya "Actually… the three of us agreed not to spy on you guys…"_

Ryuu sits up confused "Really??"

 _Sugaya "Well yeah?"_

Ryuu smiles faintly "That's… that's actually really nice of you guys…?"

 _Sugaya "Hmph! Anyway should I just give up?"_

Ryuu "No! Look… just invite him and Okajima somewhere for some single bro's time?"

 _"…I can try?"_

"I'm hanging up let me now what happens."

Ryuu hangs up and quickly texts Okajima

 _Chiba: Okajima!!!_

 _Chiba: Sugaya's gonna invite you and Mimura to hang out tmr_

 _Chiba: Agree but cancel last minute_

 _Okajima: ……_

 _Okajima: Hey Chiba_

 _Okajima: Always nice to know you didn't delete my number_

 _Chiba: Ha Ha very funny_

 _Chiba: This's important tho_

 _Okajima: What happened_

 _Chiba: Just go with it I'll explain after_

 _Okajima: Sugaya just asked if we could hangout tmr and I agreed_

 _Okajima: Now explain Chiba_

 _Chiba: Cancel last minute after Mimura and Sugaya meet_

 _Okajima: Cany you give an explanation…_

 _Okajima: *Can't_

 _Chiba: Just trust me_

 _Okajima: -_-_

 _Okajima: You know don't you???_

 _Chiba: I'm not blind of course I know_

 _Okajima: So this's your plan to set them up_

 _Chiba: Hey it's better than when you guys tried to get me and Rin together *shrug emoji* *eye roll emoji*_

 _Okajima: Oh shut up you both are scary!!!_

 _Chiba: Whatever_

Next day

Christmas Eve

There's a knock on the door

Rukia jumps up excited "I'll get it~!"

Tadashi and Ryuu sigh cleaning up the kitchen

Ryuu "She always gets so… up beat… when he comes over…"

Tadashi nods "Mmhmm"

Senna looks at her brothers confused "Katsuki-kun's here?"

Both turn over "Yeah?"

"He's gonna be here today."

"Ryuu-nii and I will be going out pretty soon."

"Mm…"

"Eh?

"Sen what's wrong

She shakes her head "Nothing. I'm going to my room."

The brothers look at each other worried

Tadashi nods "I'll check on her before I leave."

Ryuu "Good…"

Rukia comes into the kitchen with a tall boy her age. He has light reddish orange hair and light blue eyes. He also has his ears pierced twice.

Ryuu "Hey Katsuki-kun."

Katsuki smiles "Sup Ryūnosuke. Tadashi."

Tadashi nods "Mm…"

Rukia pouts "Can you make some popcorn while I look for a movie?"

Katsuki nods "Sure?"

Rukia glares at her two brothers before leaving.

Ryuu sighs "Still don't see why she doesn't trust us?"

Tadashi "Not trusting you is understandable… you're crazy."

Katsuki laughs slightly "You two are definitely brothers…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Truly unfortunate…"

Tadashi "Rot in hell Ryuu-nii."

Ryuu tosses the popcorn over to Katsuki "Catch. I'm already with you."

Katsuki "Thanks Ryūnosuke."

Tadashi "Bastard."

Ryuu "Mm…"

Katsuki tosses the bag into the microwave and turns to the brothers "So either of you two got plans~?"

Tadashi averts his gaze "Ah well…"

Katsuki lights up "Hm~?"

Ryuu ruffles his brothers hair "He's dyeing his childhood friends hair."

Katsuki pouts "Mm… Thought you were gonna say he was finally making a move on his crush… What about you Ryūnosuke?"

Ryuu noticeably blushes "None of your business…"

Katsuki laughs nudging him playfully "Crush~?"

Ryuu looks away "Shut up……"

Tadashi smirks "Ryuu-nii's gonna spend the day with his girlfriend."

Katsuki perks up "You have a girlfriend?! Since when?!"

Ryuu "Tadashi you bastard!"

He shrugs "Imma be heading out in bout half an hour. You?"

Ryuu "Mm… same actually?"

Katsuki "Ryūnosuke quit ducking the question!"

Ryuu points to the microwave "3… 2… 1…"

 _Beep beep beep_

Ryuu "Might wanna get that. I really don't feel like having to replace it again."

Katsuki takes the bag out tossing it between his hands "Hot! Hot hot hot!!!"

Tadashi takes it and puts it in a bowl "Really…"

He laughs slightly "Thanks…"

Ryuu sighs "I'm gonna shower…"

Skip to Ryuu and Tadashi leaving

Tadashi "Why're you here…"

Ryuu "Rin and I are meeting at a cafe this way."

Tadashi pouts "Mmm…"

Ryuu sighs "What?"

Tadashi "Just outta curiosity? What'd you get her?"

Ryuu blushes softly scratching his cheek "Well…"

His jaw drops "You didn't get her anything?!"

Ryuu "No! Yes I did! I just… I'm picking it up with Rin."

Tadashi raises an eyebrow "Mmmmm…"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Oh shut up Tadashi."

Tadashi pokes him "What you get her?"

Ryuu smirks "None of your business. I'm the older brother. I don't needa tell you."

Tadashi pouts "Ryuu-nii…!!! You're no fun!!"

"Hmph! What about you? Get anything for Hitoko?"

"I'm dyeing his hair. He has no right to complain."

Ryuu sighs "I will never understand you two…"

Tadashi grumbles "At least we aren't sniper assassins…"

Ryuu flinches "Ah ha… I forget that sometimes…"

"How do you forget you're a literal assassin……"

Ryuu shrugs "Cause I'm so used to it. Assassin, brother, boyfriend, classmate, friend, partner? I got a lot to deal with give me a break."

Tadashi shakes his head "Bye."

"Don't stay out to late."

"Be back around 10-11. You?"

"Ehh not sure. See ya."

They go different ways.

Ryuu gets to the cafe and sees Rinka just sit down

"Rin."

Rinka turns over and smirks "I win~"

He pouts "You just got here."

"Still won."

"Sure."

Rinka rolls her eyes "Ours should be next."

Ryuu nods "Alright. So any particular idea where you want to go?"

Rinka shrugs "Not really. You're still coming over?"

"Can I?"

"Of course? Mom's hanging out with an old friend…"

Ryuu smirks "Possible step-dad~?"

Rinka glares at him "Fuck off."

"You know you love me~"

She blushes softly looking away "Idiot…"

 _"Order for Hayami-san?"_

"Ryuu go get it. I ordered."

He sighs getting up.

Ryuu gets their coffees and they leave walking around

Rinka "Where exactly are we going?"

Ryuu "The mall~"

"Why… it's gonna be busy?"

"Don't worry it won't take that long."

She notices his lips struggling hide his smile.

Ryuu gets a call

"Okajima…? Shit that's right!"

Rinka "Huh?"

Ryuu "I'll explain in a sec."

He answers

 _Okajima "I'm supposed to meet Sugaya and Mimura at the mall in an hour… when am I supposed to cancel on them?"_

Ryuu "After both are there. Knowing Sugaya he's gonna blow up your phone in panic wondering when you're coming. Tell him something came up and you can't go. They'll thank us later."

 _"Or kill us…"_

"Probably kill us but that's fine too. Ow! Rin what's that for…"

 _"Already with Hayami?"_

"Well yeah? She's questioning what's going on…"

Rinka "Trying to set Sugaya and Mimura up?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. Bye Okajima. Remember. Make sure they're alone!"

 _Okajima "Yeah yeah whatever."_

He hangs up.

Ryuu sighs looking back at Rinka "Sugaya and Mimura need serious help."

Rinka nods "On that we agree. Or are you just trying to set Sugaya up so people will stop thinking you two are together~?"

Ryuu blushes "Rin you're the only one for me…"

She laughs a little

Skip to mall

Rinka "Where are we going…"

Ryuu "To pick someone up~"

"Wait what? Someone????"

Ryuu nods "Trust me~"

She sighs _'This's supposed to be just us… Ryuu how dense are you……'_

They walk around the semi crowded mall.

 _"Wait is that?"_

 _"Oi! Chibahaya!"_

Both look up confused seeing two classmates

Ryuu "Maehara? Isogai?"

Maehara "On a date~?"

Rinka "What about you two?"

Isogai laughs slightly.

Both snipers then notice something about the class rep

Ryuu's taken aback "Wait Isogai?? You're wearing a dress??"

Rinka "Aren't you freezings……"

Isogai blushes a little "It's actually pretty warm."

Maehara "Doesn't my girlfriend look adorable~?"

"Eh?! Girl-?! Girlfriend????"

"Isogai you're a girl??"

Isogai smiles shyly "Genderfluid… I felt like a girl today…"

Maehara "Eh? You two didn't know??"

Ryuu rubs his neck "Not really? She always wears the boys uniform?"

Isogai shrugs "I usually feel like a boy but sometimes I feel more feminine."

Rinka "Why does Isogai look better in a dress than any girl I know…"

"It's cause it's Isogai."

"Isogai is a 12/10 and looks great in anything."

Isogai looks away shyly "…"

Maehara "Well see ya guys around."

Ryuu nods

Isogai "Bye…"

Rinka "Mm."

They go different ways.

Rinka "How does Isogai look that great in a dress…"

Ryuu nods "Isogai looks great in everything."

"Thought you were only gay for Sugaya~?"

Ryuu blushes softly "Technically… Isogai is genderfluid so is it _really_ gay…??"

Rinka laughs lightly "Idiot."

Ryuu shrugs and they continue walking.

After awhile Ryuu comes to a stop

"Alright~ Here!"

Rinka raises an eyebrow "The pet store…???"

Ryuu nods pulling her in "Yup it's extremely important."

Rinka's confused going inside

An employee looks over with a bird on his shoulder "Welcome! How may I help you?"

Rinka wanders off looking on the cats

Ryuu smiles softly "Bought one of the kittens."

He nods petting the bird as he puts it back in the cage "Alright. Follow me."

Ryuu nods "Rin? I'll be right back."

She nods.

Ryuu follows him to the back.

"Name?"

"Chiba Ryūnosuke?"

"Mmm… orange and white female tabby with green eyes?"

Ryuu nods "Yup"

He nods "Alright! I'll be right back with her."

Ryuu "Mm…"

"You can wait with you're girlfriend. It'll take a second for to get everything."

Ryuu nods "Alright."

He leaves going back to Rinka

Rinka "What was that about?"

Ryuu shrugs picking up some cat food.

Rinka sighs "C'mon. Any longer and I'll probably buy one."

Ryuu grabs her hand "Nope. You're staying here for a second."

"Ryuu you're being weird… Should I be excited or scared?"

"Mmm… yes…??"

She sighs and he smiles nervously

Ryuu "Just… trust me?"

Rinka nods

After a moment the employee come back

"Chiba-kun?"

Ryuu turns around "Hm?"

He holds up a cat carrier and has a sack under his arm "Here ya go. I'll ring you up."

Ryuu nods "I'm buying these too."

"Alright."

Ryuu pays for the stuff

Employee "Come again."

Ryuu takes both and Rinka's just speechless

Ryuu smirks "Merry Christmas Rin…"

"Ryuu… did you… did you really…?!"

He nods holding up the carrier showing her the kitten laying in a blanket "Yup~ You said it gets lonely being home alone so…"

Rinka hugs him nearly making him lose his balance

Ryuu "Careful!"

Rinka "I love you! You're the best!"

He smiles softly as she lets go putting her finger in the cage

Ryuu "So you like her?"

Rinka nods smiling as the kitten plays with her finger "Of course!"

Ryuu readjust his grip on the litter bag "I'm glad. Also I have a collar for her? It's in my pocket so I'll give it to you when we get back to your place."

Rinka nods "Let's head back then."

"…you just want to play with her don't you."

She blushes softly "Shut up…"

Ryuu laughs a little handing her the cage "Since you love her more than me, you carry her. Be careful though. She's still small and will get scared easily."

Rinka nods taking the cage "I know I know."

Ryuu has an arrow pierce his heart _'She doesn't deny loving the cat more than she loves me… Rin T_T_ _…'_

Rinka looks at him "What?"

"Nothing… Think of a name for her though."

She nods and Ryuu's phone rings

He answers it as they leave

He sighs "Hello?"

 _Sugaya "CHIBA YOU BASTARD!!!!"_

Ryuu flinches at the volume "…What I do this time?"

 _"You planned this didn't you?!"_

"What… What are you even talking about?"

 _"Don't play dumb"_

"I'm not?"

 _"You told Okajima to cancel didn't you! You're trying to kill me!"_

"And _how_ am I killing you exactly?"

Rinka rolls her eyes.

 _Sugaya sighs "Okajima canceled last minute. Mimura and I were already here when he did so now I'm alone with Mimura on a couples holiday."_

Ryuu "Yeah? What's the problem with that?"

 _"Chiba!! It's a couples holiday!"_

"Exactly? You two clearly like each other."

 _"He's straight…"_

"You like him still."

 _"What I'd_ _like is to shove your phone so far down your throat you shit it out."_

Ryuu pales "…that's a colorful threat…"

 _"Chiba help… I… I can't do this…"_

Ryuu sighs hanging his head "Sugaya… Just pretend it's like any other time you two go out?"

 _"No Chiba you don't understand. He looks really adorable and I gave him my jacket…"_

Ryuu covers his mouth holding his laugh getting a confused look from Rinka

Ryuu "How is that a problem?"

 _"The height difference!!!"_

"And?"

 _"He's so short!!"_

Ryuu looks nervous "Oi don't let him hear you say that? He just might kill you… Wait… Sugaya. Where is he… Do not tell me you ditched him?!"

 _Sugaya "No? He's trying on some skinny j_ _eans that were on sale?"_

He smirks "Don't get a nosebleed."

 _"CHIBA DO YOU WANNA DIE!!!!!"_

"I mean… that's not the worst option… Rin don't give me that look."

 _"WAIT CAN SHE HEAR ME?!?!"_

Rinka grabs the phone "Only when you yell like that. Going by Ryuu's side I'm assuming you're with your boyfriend?"

 _"……Give Chiba back his phone."_

"Taking that as a yes."

She hands it back and Ryuu gulps

Ryuu "What…"

 _Sugaya "Did you tell her?!"_

Ryuu "No. I told you I wouldn't. She's been half listening to my side of the conversation tho? She's an idiot but she's not dumb? Ow! Hey I'm not wrong!"

Rinka rolls her eyes as they exit the mall.

 _Sugaya "…Don't tell her who it is………"_

"I know I know. But if she guesses who it is I won't confirm or deny anything."

 _"Fine…_ _He's coming back! I still need help!"_

"Uh What? Sorry can't hear you. Cutting out. Bye."

He hangs up and sighs

Rinka "Mimura?"

Ryuu shrugs with a smirk "Will neither confirm or deny that."

Rinka rolls her eyes "How's that whole thing going?"

Ryuu sighs "Sugaya's more clueless than I am when it comes to this stuff… The closes thing he has to dating experience is all the times we act super gay…"

Rinka smirks "You two act _so_ gay. I'm not even surprised you kissed him."

"Don't remind me…"

They stay in silence for awhile

Rinka side eyes him "So how did you really react when Sugaya kissed you?"

Ryuu flinches "How did you react to kissing Nakamura."

Rinka shrugs "Proud we made the homophobic bastard leave."

Ryuu sighs "Valid…"

She pokes his cheek "Answer. I'm curious now."

Ryuu pouts and covers his mouth remembering it "I was mostly just confused on why he suddenly did… Guess I was mostly just relieved he didn't do hits."

Rinka looks at him "You're… really cute when this kinda embarrassed?"

He flicks her "Shut up."

They get onto the train and Rinka plays with the kitten sitting down.

Ryuu sits beside her "Have you decided on a name?"

Rinka looks at the small kitten "Mmm…… Either Mika or Kayda…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Hmm???"

"Kayda…… Her names Kayda."

Ryuu smiles softly at her serious yet soft attitude "Kayda. I like it."

Rinka nods _'I refuse to tell him that Kayda means little dragon…'_ "Mm…"

Ryuu _'Rin always has hidden meaning in things she says and does. I needa search what both names mean.'_

Skip to when they get to Rinka's house.

Ryuu "Do you know _anything_ about owning a pet?"

Rinka thinks "……I used to have a fish?"

"Okay that's a start?"

"Father crushed it in his hand then ate it."

Ryuu pales then hangs his head "Okay. Quick lesson in this? One. Don't do that. Two. Take her out of the carrier."

Rinka opens then cage door and pulls the kitten and blanket out

 _"Mew!"_

Rinka smiles starting to play with her "Ha ha… so cute…"

Ryuu deadpans "……" _'If she wasn't so adorable I'd probably throw something at her…'_

Ryuu sighs going to the cage "The cage doubles as a liter box. Where do you want me to put- Rinka!!"

She looks up confused "Sorry what?"

Ryuu shakes his head and takes Kayda putting her on his shoulder "You're gonna listen to me. Until then Kayda's staying here."

Rinka pouts "Hmph! Fine fine!"

Ryuu smiles a little "Alright. Where do you want the litter box?"

She shrugs "Bathroom?"

Ryuu nods "Alright. Ow- Kayda just bit my ear!"

Rinka smirks taking Kayda back "Hehe~ Cute!"

Ryuu sulks picking up the cage and litter "I hate you both…"

"Love you too."

 _"Meow!"_

Ryuu blushes softly leaving to set the litter box up and fills it before turning and getting annoyed

Ryuu "Are you kidding me?"

Rinka looks up confused "What?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "You have no idea how to own a pet…"

"I have you at least?"

Ryuu facepalms "Make sure you clean the litter regularly or you'll seriously regret it. Only make that mistake once."

"Huh???"

Ryuu shrugs "I was able to pull the older brother card and force Tadashi to clean it."

"Pfft! That's great!"

"…are you kidding me."

She shrugs "You love me."

"Now are you talking about me or Kayda?"

"Hm? You say something?"

His vein pops "Seriously?!"

She laughs setting Kayda down "I… i love you Ryuu…"

He heats up not being used to the words "I love you too Rin…"

The smile slightly

An hour later

Ryuu's laying down on his stomach on the floor. Rinka's laying on his back. Kayda's on Ryuu's head batting his forehead.

Ryuu "Kayda… Kayda can you stop trying to scratch my eyes…"

 _"Mew!"_

He sighs going back to his phone "Rin you need to feed her."

Rinka "Can you? I needa get something."

Ryuu sighs "Rin… Rule number 5. Pets need to eat and have water. "

"I know I know."

"Rin. Take care of Kayda."

"Can you?"

"No I-"

Rinka smirks and slides her hand her his shirt making him shiver and blushes

Ryuu "H-hey!"

She laughs sitting up to see his blush "You're so cute Ryuu!"

He sets Kayda down on the floor beside them "Rin… why must you do that…"

Rinka smirks "It's funny. You're so easy to tease."

Ryuu pouts with a soft blush "Shut up… Am not…"

Rinka "I barely touched you and you went completely red. Face it Ryuu."

He looks to the side annoyed "I'm not used to much physically contact…"

She smiles softly "I'll be right back. I needa get something important. Can you feed Kayda?"

He sighs "Fine fine. Stop teasing me like that though… it's embarrassing……"

Rinka snickers going to her room

Ryuu shakes his head "C'mon Kayda…"

 _"Mew?"_

He feeds Kayda and smiles softly

Ryuu "You know… you're actually not that bad? You'll take care of Rin for me right…? She likes company… You're actually pretty soft… Ah that reminds me."

He pulls out the collar out of his pocket "You'll need these now."

 _"Mew???"_

Ryuu clips the dark red collar around the kittens neck and smiles "Haha! There ya go? We match."

 _"Mew?"_

Ryuu pushes his bangs back and laughs lightly.

Kayda paws at his knees.

Ryuu let's go of his bangs petting her "Don't scratch to much? I have enough ripped jeans…"

Rinka smiles leaning against the wall holding a box behind her _'So cute!!!!'_ "Emo."

Ryuu rolls his eyes still petting Kayda "I'm not that emo."

"Ryuu… you literally played MCR songs on guitar and drums for us… that's emo."

"Can we not talk about that…"

She smiles softly holding the box.

"Ryuu…"

"Yeah?"

"Here… Merry Christmas…"

He turns around her and blushes softly seeing the box "Oh! Thank you."

Rinka bites her lip anxiously as he opens it confused. Ryuu subtly lights up.

A smile appears across Ryuu's lips "Rin… You really…"

She messes with her fingers "I remember you talking about it…"

Ryuu "How did-?! Rin they only had 20 copies in Tokyo?!"

Rinka blushes "Well um… I remember you talking about it so I preordered it. And I remember you wanted that limited edition beanie. You have a lot but still."

Ryuu grabs her wrist pulling her into a hug "Thank you Rin… I really do love you…"

Rinka hears his heartbeat and smiles hugging him back nervously.

Ryuu smiles and kisses her "You're the best!"

Rinka's cheeks are dusted pink still feeling the same butterflies "I know I am."

A little later.

Ryuu's hanging upside down on the couch with his eyes exposed. Rinka's on the floor leaning on the couch beside him playing with Kayda with a cat toy that came with her

Ryuu pulls out his phone "Rin I think I'm gonna die…"

Rinka "Sugaya and Mimura?"

Ryuu shows her his phone "46 texts from Sugaya and 50 from Mimura. Plus 23 from Okajima saying those two are screaming at him…"

Rinka "Fun… What's happening?"

Ryuu scrolls through the messages "Uhh… lets see… Sugaya's threatening to break into my room… I'm barricading my room entirely… WAIT WHAT?!"

Ryuu falls off the couch looking at his phone frantically

Kayda jumps and hisse

Rinka "What…??"

Ryuu pets Kayda "Sorry… Sugaya's just such an idiot I don't even know how I'm supposed to his bullshit…"

"What happened?"

Ryuu tosses her his phone "Just read from today…"

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Okay?"

She goes to the start and reads through it lowkey judging their side conversations

 _Sugaya: I'm gonna die_

 _Sugaya: Chiba he looks really cute help_

 _Sugaya: SOMEONE ASKED IF WE WERE DATING_

 _Sugaya: HE FUCKEN BLUSHED_

 _Sugaya: CHIBA RYŪNOSUKE ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW_

 _Sugaya: I'll tell Mimura about that time you almost got contacts stuck in your eyes_

 _Chiba: That was ONE time give me a break_

 _Sugaya: NOW YOU ANSWER!!!!_

 _Chiba: ……_

 _Chiba: I'm out *peace sign emoji* *middle finger emoji*_

 _Sugaya: I WILL BREAK INTO YOUR ROOM AND KILL YOU_

Rinka "Why are you like this Ryuu…"

Ryuu shrugs "Just keep going. Sugaya's really dense."

Rinka goes back to reading them while Ryuu lays down with Kayda climbing on him.

She finishes and deadpans "Sugaya why……"

Ryuu "Exactly. How is he that dense!"

Rinka tilts her head "Huh?? I just meant he's an idiot."

"That too. But how dense can he be!"

Rinka looks at him confused "Hm……???"

Ryuu sits up holding the kitten "……Rin…… It's… What…????"

"I don't get it?"

Ryuu thinks "Mmmm… How do I put it… Sugaya listed some things that's happened? Most of it is stuff a guy does when he's interested and has confidence?"

Rinka pouts "You didn't?"

"Ha! As if I'd have the confidence to do anything? Rin do you remember how we got together?"

She thinks back "True…"

He smiles softly "It all worked out right?"

She nods tossing him his phone "Yeah. Things will work for those two idiots too."

"Mmmmm…… They're both really dense idiots…… Mimura had a girl out right confess to him and all he said sorry… Sugaya's closes thing to dating experience is the gay shit we do…"

Rinka leans back "What I don't get is how Sugaya's able to flirt with you so casually but can't with Mimura…"

Ryuu nods "Exactly! I can't figure that guy out sometimes… what a pain…"

Both laughs a little and Ryuu reads through Mimura and Okajima's messages worried for his life.

After dark

Kayda's sleeping on a pillow on the floor.

Ryuu and Rinka are half watching a movie.

Rinka's on her phone "Apparently Yada and Kataoka ran into the devils and the lake."

Ryuu "Oh yikes. Lesbians crash the devils date?"

"Actually Yada saw them then her and Kataoka hid to spy. Almost got caught but escaped."

Ryuu nods "They got lucky. Wait the devils are actually on a date?"

Rinka nods "Rio's been texting me. She's not completely sure if it's a date?"

"And the class says we're stubborn and clueless?"

"Well…"

"Oh shut up."

"Make me."

Ryuu smirks leaning towards her "Maybe i will~"

Rinka smiles softly against his lips.

Little later

 _Rukia sent one attachment_

 _Rukia: I win for cutest date mate_

 _Rukia: Look Senna-chan's doing his hair!!_

 _Tadashi sent one attachment_

 _Tadashi: Think again_

 _Ryuu sent one attachment_

 _Ryuu: It's obvious I win this_

Rinka "Did you just take my picture?"

Ryuu nods "Yup. You're cute and me, Nee-san, and Tadashi are arguing over partners."

Rinka raises an eyebrow

Ryuu shows her the group chat

 _Tadashi: Wrong I win cause hair dye_

 _Rukia: Sen likes him so I get bonus points_

 _Ryuu: kitten outranks both_

 _Rukia: You can't put a kitten over our little sister_

 _Ryuu: Yes I can_

 _Ryuu: Cause the kitten was her Christmas present_

 _Ryuu: So I win_

Rinka blushes softly "Is this a normal thing for three…"

Ryuu laughs slightly "Only if we're all with our partners."

She sighs "Siblings… are weird…"

He nods "Yeah… You might adopt one though?"

Rinka looks at Kayda "I don't think I could handle a sibling…"

Ryuu smiles rubbing Rinka's head "Let's see if you can take care of Kayda first?"

"Yeah…"

Around 10-11ish

Ryuu went to make them dinner

Ryuu _'What did those names mean anyway? Let's see…'_ he pulls out his phone and searches both names _'Mika… new moon?? I guess things all changed when the "new moon" appeared? Now Kayda… load faster!! Finally… let's see… Kayda means…'_ he smiles softly

Ryuu _"I don't know if that's cute or embarrassing…"_

He picks up the two plates going back.

Ryuu tilts his head "Rin you okay?"

Rinka completely serious "This's our child now."

Ryuu blushes completely setting their plates down "Ehh?! What?!??"

Rinka boops Kayda's nose "This's our daughter now."

He rubs his neck looking away attempting to hide his blush "You- you can't just- you can't just say things like that!!!"

Rinka looks at him confused "Why not? And why're you blushing so much??"

Ryuu sinks a little "Just eat…"

Rinka "Thank you for the food!"

He nods and they start eating.

Rinka "But why'd you freak so much? It was funny."

Ryuu nearly chokes "Because you said it so seriously and casually! I was caught completely off guard!!"

She smiles innocently "Victory!"

He sighs "I'll help you clean up after we eat then I should head home. If I come back to late Nee-san will have my head and Tadashi will tease the fuck out of me…"

Rinka "You cooked. I'll handle cleanup?"

"Yeah… I'm helping still."

Rinka smirks "You act like a housewife sometimes."

Ryuu actually starts choking and Rinka passes him water.

Ryuu regains himself still completely red "I do not act like a housewife…"

"Yes you do."

He pouts "Do not…"

"Yes you do."

He sighs knowing not to argue "Whatever…"

Rinka under her breath _"Least I know you'd be a great husband…"_

"Hm?"

She shakes her head "Nothing."

Both continue eating then clean up the kitchen

Rinka "You… actually didn't make much of a mess?"

Ryuu nods "That's a good thing."

"True."

They finish cleaning up and Ryuu yawns

Ryuu "I should head home. Tadashi's probably gonna lock me out soon…"

Rinka nods "Alright. See ya Ryuu."

He grabs his stuff and pets Kayda "Take good care of her."

Rinka waves it off "I know I know. I won't let anything happen to her."

He smirks "I was talking to Kayda. Also~ I'm assuming you knew the meaning of the name~?"

Rinka blushes "It's cute…!"

He laughs slightly "You really are stupid sometimes?"

She pouts as he puts on his jacket kicking the floor

Rinka "You're stupid…"

Ryuu kisses her forehead "Yeah. I must be…"

He reaches for the door "Thanks again."

"No prob… bye Ryuu."

He nods "Mm. Love you Rin. See ya."

He leaves then covers his mouth behind the door _'Idiot…'_

On the other side

Rinka smiles _"Love you too… Idiot…"_

End chapter

 _Next chapter is borderline filler. It's gonna be basically this chapter but from Korosensei's perspective. Multi ships. Give suggestions._

 _Ones I will do regardless: Snipers, SugaMimu, Devils, IsoMae, YadaMeg_

 _So my mental health plummeted once again! I'm also going to Ohio again from July 27-August 3 and genuinely unsure what's gonna happen there. School starts August 8th for me so right after I get back._

 _Updates will probably be a little shaky for a bit with the trip and adjusting to school._

 _But ayyyyyyy I'm chillin!!!!_

 _@Wolfie0987 I'm glad :)_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Hehe~ Thxxxxx!!!_

 _@Frostfur12345 The devils are definitely a… different… type of ship in general. I do want to write them more tho cause it's funny and Karma's kinda blunt like "Yeah? I like her. No I'm not gonna tell her. Tell her and I'll put you in this cosplay" while Rio's more "Karma likes someone already. I'm not gonna steal another girls man". And Area 51… Lets be real. These kids break into a space station, highjack a ship, go to space, STEAL HIGHLY CLASSIFIED INFORMATION, and come back like "Lol what up"… When they raid the mountain to find Korosensei at the end they took out all the guards pretty easily. E-3 could totally handle Area 51. Chiba's 100% done with Sugaya but loves him still. But I'm really glad I'm doing good with character development. They've changed a LOT compared to canon them so I was a bit worried… It makes me happy you really like this story_


	61. Christmas Eve: Korosensei

Chapter 61

Korosensei just finished FINALLY cleaning his room "Phew… I'm beat…"

He looks at the date "Hm?? Christmas Eve… I wish I could've spent it with you Aguri…"

He feels sadness remembering that night. That night when the only person who ever saw him died because of him. How powerless he was. How he couldn't-

Korosensei shakes his head "No no no!!! No time to dwell on that!!!! Nggggg!!!! Right!!! My students!!! I must protect my precious students!!!!"

Skip to the first group

 _Korosensei "Ah ha! Now that's to be expected! Kanzaki-san and Sugino-kun!"_

Kanzaki "How's baseball coming?"

Sugino was caught slightly off guard but smiles "It's coming. I've been working on my pitches still. Have to make the most of my wrist."

She nods "Sounds like you're doing great."

He blushes and rubs his neck "I still have a ways to go if I wanna be a pro…"

Kanzaki smiles softly at him "I know you'll make it pro and dominant the baseball world."

Sugino freezes "One second…" he bangs his head against the wall then turns back to her "Thanks Kanzaki… I wont disappoint…"

Kanzaki laughs a little "I'm counting on you too do your best!"

 _Korosensei takes notes "Kanzaki-san you're going to kill him before he gets the chance…"_

 _He sighs and looks back at them before going to the next group_

 _"Ehh??? Okuda-san and Takebayashi-kun?! That's a little shocking???"_

Okuda "Um… are you sure about this Takebayashi-kun… I mean…"

Takebayashi adjusts his glasses "Of course! We need to pick up a few more ingredients for the poison. This is the most dangerous one yet."

Okuda nods "That's true… What's next?"

Takebayashi looks at the list "Mmm… we still need about half… Tetrodotoxin, Histamine, Tryptamine, and Dopamine."

Okuda sighs "So all we have is Octopamine, Taurine, and Acetylcholine?"

He sighs "Time to break into the hospital… again…"

Okuda laughs lightly making Takebayashi blush.

 _Korosensei "……Poison date?? That's so like them…"_

 _He takes notes "I hope this one is able to kill me. Otherwise they'll think back on this date and be upset!"_

 _He sighs "Next group!"_

 _Korosensei darts around the town until he spots the next pair_

 _"I think this one is more shocking……"_

 _He quickly follows the two inside to spy_

"Hazama… when you said you had a 'romantic surprise' I didn't think you meant going to the library…"

Hazama rolls her eyes "Shut up Terasaka. Its important."

 _Korosensei "Since when are these two a thing???"_

Hazama attempts to reach for a book

Terasaka sighs "Shorty. Which one is it…"

"Black one with the blood red font."

He nods pulling it off the top shelf handing it to her "Here. What's to important you had to drag me out of Matsuraiken? Muramatsu was just about done with a new recipe…"

Hazama sighs sitting on the window seal flipping through the pages "It's a curse I wanted to try."

Terasaka groans leaning beside her looking at the pages "You better not be experimenting with the old Russian ones again."

"You were only paralyzed for a week let it go."

He growls annoyed as she shows him a different curse

Hazama "Let me test this one on you."

"Hazama that's to turn me into a spider!"

She smirks "I like spiders. Their creepy."

Terasaka looks away with a very faint blush "Tck! You needa stop involving me with your curses and spells. Or at least stop trying to turn me into other things…"

Hazama looks back at the pages and flips it "Fine I guess I'll do a love one then. Make you fall in love with me so you'll have to agree."

Terasaka mumbles under his breath "don't need a fucken spell for that…"

She tilts her head "Hm?"

"Tck! Nothing."

 _Korosensei writes it down "Nufufufu… This one might be interesting… if I stick around to long I'll get cursed too…"_

 _He goes off to the next group at Matsuraiken and spies from the window_

Muramatsu "Since Hazama kidnapped Terasaka you two get to try my new ramen!"

Yoshida looks at the bowl in front of him "…you woke me up… for ramen…"

Hara "I'm not complaining. But I will be when I eat your stale ramen."

Muramatsu smirks "You'll be eating your words! This's my own recipe!"

Yoshida looks between them as they start to argue "Ugh… I feel like a third wheel……"

Muramatsu "Just eat and give me feedback. If I can get it just right dad might let me add it to the menu."

Both sigh and start eating it.

Yoshida "This's great!"

Hara take another bite then thinks "It's still missing something…"

Muramatsu nods "Yeah but I can't tell what!"

Hara "Try adding a little more ginger and sesame seeds?"

Muramatsu raises an eyebrow "Alright but this turns to shit I'm blaming you."

Yoshida hangs his head "Yup… I'm a third wheel…"

Muramatsu "Ehh?? What're you even talking about??"

Yoshida "It's a couples holiday… Terasaka and Hazama are together, you two clearly like each other, Itona's locked himself in his room again working on a secret project he refuses to tell me about, I got kidnapped and dragged here to third wheel…"

Muramatsu and Hara blush "It's not like that!!!!!"

Muramatsu "Besides!! You obviously like Kanzaki-san."

Yoshida tenses going red "Wha!! I don't!!! Well I do- but not like that!!! And even if I did she likes Sugino!! I'm not about to steal!!"

Hara "I think Kanzaki and Sugino are actually on a date…"

Yoshida sulks "Ughhh……"

Muramatsu places new bowls in front of them "Try these ones. And Yoshida there's still other girls? You said Kayano's cute?"

Yoshida lifts his head "Well yeah? But she likes Nagisa." He sighs eating the new ramen "Besides I'm not sure if I'm actually looking to date anyone."

Hara smirks "You have horrible luck when it comes to dating too? Like in elementary school when that girl confessed to you and you ran away?"

Yoshida blushes annoyed "Hara I was 8… and we agreed not to talk about elementary school."

Muramatsu "Right you two are childhood friends? Also how's that ramen. It needs to be perfect!"

 _Korosensei "…………I don't know what I was expecting here."_

 _He writes notes anyway and goes off to the next two._

 _He peers through the window "I guess Itona-kun really is spending today alone?" He's about to leave when he hears talking_

Itona "Ritsu I'm trying again. Ready?"

Ritsu on one computer screen "Ready!"

He nods and presses the button looking at the floor beside him.

 _Korosensei hears a screaming_

Ritsu "Ahhhhhhh!!!! Itona!!!!"

 _Korosensei blushes peering in "What is he doing?!?!"_

Itona looks frantically and the screen and the glitching light beside him "Hang on Ritsu! I'm trying!"

The glitch falls to the floor and slightly resembles a girl holding herself.

Itona slams the button the the light fades.

Ritsu on screen "Itona…"

Itona pants a little "Are you alright Ritsu?"

She nods "All systems are fully functional. But… what was that feeling…"

Itona looks at the screen "What…"

Ritsu puts her hands on her heart "I felt a lot of things. I think… I felt… pain… and… joy…?"

Itona smile going back to the other screen "Joy is good. We'll work to make it not hurt as much. We'll get this soon Ritsu."

Ritsu nods "I hope so…"

 _Korosensei smiles writing down and making a note to look into whatever experiment Itona's doing_

 _"Okay! Next…"_

 _He spots two just as they meet_

 _"Eh?? Doesn't Kimura-kun like Kurahashi-san? And doesn't Okano-san like Maehara-kun???"_

Kimura "Okano?"

Okano looks up "Hm? Oh hi Kimura…"

"What's wrong?"

She sighs "Nothing… Everyone's busy with each other today…"

Kimura raises an eyebrow "So you're just wandering alone?"

She nods with a soft blush "Yeah… You?"

He nods "Yup. I didn't feel like be at home so…"

She laughs a little and he joins.

Okano "Say… since were both spending today alone… wanna hang out?"

Kimura blushes "Ah sure? Any suggestions?"

Okano shrugs "I was just about to go for a jog in the park?"

Kimura smiles "Sounds great…"

 _Korosensei "OH C'MON!!!! CANT I HAVE SOMETHING SUPER JUICY?!?!?!"_

 _He goes to the next group hoping for SOMETHING interesting_

 _He spots peach orange hair "Hm? Kurahashi-san…?"_

Kurahashi sighs walking alone "Mmm…… This's boring… I was hoping at least Tōka or Rio would be free……"

"Hey…?"

Kurahashi turns around and frowns "Okajima… Were you following me."

Okajima holds his hands up innocently "No. I swear. I just heard your voice and thought I'd say hi…?"

Kurahashi "Oh…"

He lowers his hands and looks to the side "S-Sorry…"

Kurahashi "Okajima??"

He bites his lip "Um… Actually… are you… are you meeting up with anyone…?"

Kurahashi crosses her arms "No? Why…"

Okajima shrugs with a soft blush putting his hands in his pocket "Was wondering… you… wanna maybe hang out?"

"Is this your lame attempt for a date."

"What no? You already rejected me. Plus I have a self rule. 'No going after girls that other guys are dating or like' I'm a perv but…"

Kurahashi softens a little "Maybe you aren't that bad after all…"

"Despite popular belief…"

Kurahashi smiles "Wanna go to karaoke?"

Okajima looks at her surprised "Ah sure!"

 _Korosensei "That's a bit surprising? But expected! I knew those two would work!"_

Kurahashi "So what's the _real_ reason you're alone right now? I figured you'd be with the rest of the Perversion squad?"

Okajima sighs "Chiba's on a date with Hayami and Chiba and I tricked Sugaya and Mimura into spending the day together. You?"

"Tōka and Megu are on a date. Rio's not answering her phone and probably with Karma…"

Okajima "So we both got ditched…"

Kurahashi side eyes him "Sounds more like you ditched Sugaya and Mimura?"

He laughs awkwardly.

 _Korosensei "Hmm…… which one next…… the devil's should be interesting?"_

 _He darts around and spots red and blonde_

 _"There!!!"_

Karma "Nakamura why are we at the lake?"

Rio smirks pulling ice skates out of her bag "For fun."

Karma sighs accepting the ones she hands him "You know I'm not that fond of ice skating?"

Rio shrugs "Why cause you suck at it?"

"Why you…"

Rio laughs holding out her hand "C'mon. Unless you're scared~"

Karma smirks taking her hand following her onto the ice

 _Korosensei "Those two are interesting in their own way…"_

He hears footsteps and hides

"Tōka look…"

Yada "Rio and Karma?? Megu do you think they're on a date??"

Kataoka nods "Definitely."

Yada smiles "Lets go somewhere else then. This's their best day to get blackmail material but instead their here together…"

Kataoka nods "Let's go to the bowl alley."

 _Korosensei "……HUH?!?!?!?!?!?! YADA-SAN AND KATAOKA-SAN?!?!?!?!?! BUT I THOUGHT YADA-SAN WOULD BE WITH KIMURA-KUN AND KATAOKA-SAN WITH ISOGAI-KUN?!?!?!?!?!?!"_

 _He takes his notes on both pairs and goes off to find the next pair._

 _He spots to girls walking_

 _"Kayano-san? Fuwa-san????"_

Fuwa "Kayano I'm not letting you back out now!"

Kayano blushes "Fuwa!!! I can't! Not today!! It's a couples holiday!"

Fuwa nods "And that's _exactly_ why you _are_! Kayano c'mon. Nagisa likes you too."

Kayano looks away "I don't…"

Fuwa pats her shoulder "Then why're you so embarrassed~"

"Well that's… Nagisa's just a good friend!"

Fuwa sighs "Fine fine. Oh! Here he comes! Nagisa!!!"

 _"This might be interesting?"_

Nagisa waves "Fuwa! Kayano!"

Kayano smiles putting on her act "Hi Nagisa."

Nagisa smiles stopping in front of them "What's up? Fuwa said it was important?"

Fuwa nods "Yup! Can you two keep each other company? I needed make a quick call! Make sure it's ready!"

Both nod and she disappears

Nagisa "…any idea what Fuwa's thinking?"

Kayano shakes her head "I never know what Fuwa could possibly be thinking…"

A moment later Fuwa comes back

Fuwa "Sorry guys! Mom's pissed I snuck out. I better head back. You two go on without me. Kayano knows the way. See ya!"

She runs away leaving both confused

Nagisa shrugs "Wanna go somewhere warmer? It's freezing…"

Kayano blushes and nods

 _Korosensei's eyes narrow "Not bad… Where's Fuwa really going though? I'll follow her."_

Fuwa goes into a manga shop and after awhile Korosensei decides Fuwa's only interested in her manga otp and goes to find the next pair

He goes into the mall looking around then spots Isogai and Maehara

 _Korosensei "Ah ha!! I knew those two were together again!!! Eh?? Isogai's in a dress??? Must be a 'she' day."_

Maehara "Were you also surprised by the snipers smile?"

Isogai shrugs "I'm just glad they're opening up more."

Maehara laughs a little "Their reactions to you being in a dress were funny though. Can't blame them. You look adorable Yūma."

Isogai smiles squeezing Maehara's hand "Oh shut up Hiroto."

"You know you love me~"

"I don't know why but yeah…"

 _"Nufufufu!!!"_

He takes his notes and looks for the next group expecting it to be the snipers but instead finds Sugaya and Mimura walking around the streets

Mimura shivers "Why is it so cold…"

Sugaya "Want my jacket?"

Mimura blushes softly "But then you'd-"

Sugaya takes his phone then wraps Mimura in his jacket "Don't worry about me."

Mimura looks up at him "mm… thank you…"

Sugaya blushes and looks away "N-no problem…"

Mimura laughs a little looking at the long sleeve "Sugaya I almost forgot just how much taller you are…"

Sugaya messes with Mimura's hair "You're just super short. You're like 4ft tall."

Mimura blushes and pouts "I'm 5'4!"

Sugaya leans to his level "So short… how do you see anything from here…"

Mimura looks at him then goes red having Sugaya that close "You- you bastard-"

Sugaya smiles going back to his full height "I've been told."

Both boys look at each other then turn away spamming Chiba and Okajima screaming.

 _Korosensei "Nufufufu these two are a little dense and clueless… But that's gonna make this even more interesting! They kinda remind me of the snipers? Both couples are stubborn and needs push. Chiba-kun and Okajima-kun are trying to get them together… I've seen everyone in the class aside the snipers? Where are those two…"_

Mimura looks at the long sleeves _'I wonder what cologne he wears… this smells good…'_

Sugaya notices Mimura's soft blush _'This guys gonna end me… Chiba…… help………'_

 _Korosensei's off to try to find the last two students "Why are they the last ones I can find?! It's already after dark?! I need to find them!!! If not I'll have failed as a teacher!!! That's it!!!! If I can't find them I'll kill myself!!!!!!"_

 _He darts around then catches their scents "Wait!! They're close!!!"_

 _He tracks the smell to one house and peers through the window._

Chiba's sitting on the floor and Hayami's on the couch behind him.

Chiba pets Kayda "Rin what're you doing?"

Hayami "Attempting to braid your hair."

"Why…"

"Better question? Why is your hair so soft…"

He blushes feeling his eyes exposed and her hands running through his hair "R-Rin…"

 _Korosensei goes completely white "……who??? He looks complete different… Even Hayami-san looks different…"_

Chiba leans back and looks up at her pouting "If you keep playing with my hair like that I'll end up falling asleep…"

Hayami smiles "It's cute though."

She kisses his forehead making him avert his gaze

Chiba "Don't call me cute…"

Hayami flicks him "Idiot."

He sighs and stands up putting Kayda on Hayami's lap "I'm gonna make dinner…"

Hayami smirks "Okay~"

 _Korosensei "Chiba-kun… Hayami-san…"_

 _He blast off leaving "That's everyone. Hm? I wonder about Karasuma and Irina?"_

 _He spots the two teachers from a window_

 _"Nufu?"_

Karasuma pours another drinks and Irina drapes herself on him

Irina "Ka~ ra~ su~ maaa~~?"

He looks at her "Hm…"

Irina kisses his neck

 _Korosensei "………This story is NOT rated M!!!!!"_

 _He blasts off going to the cemetery_

Korosensei looks at one grave

"Yukimura Aguri"

Korosensei touches the stone "Merry Christmas Aguri… I hope I'm doing a good job with this precious year… all of the students have come so far… I… I truly see them…"

He feels her spirit beside him and smiles

"I miss you… Aguri…"

End chapter

 _I wrote this instead of packing my suitcase… Let's hope this trip goes better than last time and I DONT have to spend_ _12 fucken hours in practically empty airports. Yes I'm still fucken salty about that._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I did my best for those ships but some of them just don't interact enough for me to do to much. Right now it's still winter break but that would be hilarious. If Kayda gets out in the classroom just everyone's reactions. There's gonna be a lot of fluff for now. After all… for them there's less than 80 days until March 13…_

 _@Le055Li0n Thank you!!! ChibaHaya is great_


	62. Between holidays: boys

Chapter 62

Ryuu pulls on his jacket "Nee-san I'm going out!"

Rukia comes in "Hold it mister."

He continues putting on his shoes "What?"

Rukia "Where are you going."

"Just gonna hang out with the guys? Sugaya's been on my ass the last few days cause I ditch him on Christmas Eve?"

Rukia crosses her arms "You're still grounded ya know? You know you need to be home by midnight. Christmas Eve you didn't get back to closer to one."

Ryuu thinks back "The snow slowed me down and I took the long way back."

Rukia looks at him annoyed.

Ryuu "C'mon Nee-san? If I cancel on them again Sugaya will have my head."

Rukia sighs "Fine. You can go-"

"Thanks Nee-san!"

He rubs out before she can say anything else.

Skip to him meeting them.

Sugaya "Why are you so tired…?"

Ryuu catches his breath "Nee-san is terrifying. I'm actually grounded right now…"

Okajima "What you do this time?"

Ryuu shrugs "Stayed out to late the other night."

Mimura crosses his arms "Christmas Eve?

He laughs awkwardly "Yeah…"

Okajima winks "Guessing you and Hayami did it~?"

Ryuu blushes "Not what you're thinking!"

Sugaya nudges him "Hmmm~ You two didn't~~??"

Ryuu "Perverts."

Mimura "Don't act so innocent.

"Yeah you never stay out late."

Ryuu rubs his neck "I got a little side tracked. Anyway where're we going?"

Sugaya smirks "Your girlfriend told me about this great family owned place~"

Ryuu tilts his head "Alright? I'm not really sure where but okay?"

Sugaya smirks "Alright! Let's go!"

Skip to when they get there.

Ryuu freezes "Wait you mean that place?"

Sugaya nods "Hayami said it was pretty interesting."

Mimura "For many reason."

Ryuu "What no! Guys- nghhhhhhh…… Please don't be working…"

They go inside and the worker turns

She smiles "Ah! If it isn't little Ryūnosuke~ I figured you'd stop coming by?"

"Little Ryūnosuke?"

Ryuu groans "Sakura I'm taller that you."

Sugaya "Shorter than me~"

Ryuu "Shut up."

Sakura rolls her eyes "Also Chibi what do you think? I dyed my hair again!"

Ryuu sighs "Blue, purple, and pink… Be honest. This's just faded."

"Wha! No!! Last time it was bright blue!"

Ryuu smirks "You look stupid."

Sakura grabs his hair making him yelp and his friends laugh

Sakura "You piece of shit!"

Ryuu "Ow!! Sakura!!"

She snickers letting go seeing a glimpse of annoyance in his barely visible eyes

Sakura "Geez… What happened to your manners…"

He shrugs going out of her reach "I blame you for that."

"Get back here you bastard!!"

Ryuu hides behind Sugaya.

Sugaya "Ay don't involve me in this!"

Sakura "Hm? Who're you? Ry's friends?"

Mimura "Yeah. I'm Mimura. This's Okajima and the one Chiba's hiding behind is Sugaya."

Sakura smiles "I'm Sakura. I own the place."

Ryuu "Eh? Your dad left it to you?"

She shrugs "Kinda sorta? Tsukki gave the shop back to us officially."

"Really? That's great!"

"…who the fuck??"

"Language"

Okajima smirks "Whom the sexual intercourse?"

Ryuu "Just say fuck…"

Sugaya "Idiot."

Sakura "What level of idiot to you guys know? Cause I know a lot."

Ryuu's ears turn pink "You know kid me… Sakura you still me as a child…"

She nods "Yeah. To me you're still like 10."

"Sakura. Sakura I'm 15…"

Sugaya "So any good stories from when this idiot was a kid?"

Sakura lights up "Oh I got a lot! Take notes I'm giving top 10 fails."

Ryuu covers her mouth with a noticeable blush "Ha ha!! Let's not do that!! Why don't we go somewhere else!!"

The others smirk and look at the menu

"What takes the longest?"

Sakura smirks "I actually recommend the curry. Our house special is amazing! Right Chibi?"

Ryuu cringes at both the curry and nickname "Sakura."

Sugaya looks at the other three then nods "We'll take four of those."

Ryuu "Actually make one mild!"

Sakura nods "Alright."

She leaves to make it.

Mimura "Chiba you're weak."

Ryuu "I learned my lesson."

A bit later

Sakura comes back carrying out the bowls "Alright~ here ya go!"

They accept the food in slight defeat seeing it bright red.

Ryuu smirks pulling out his phone recording

The three gulp then take a bite.

Mimura "Hm? This isn't so-"

All three go completely red breathing fire and Ryuu and Sakura start laughing

Ryuu "Ha!! Get recked!!!"

Sakura "Ry why are you like this to your friends…"

"Why do you recommend your spicy ass food to unsuspecting fools? Because it's funny."

Sugaya has his head down "My face is melting…"

Okajima "Chiba. If I die… burn my room…"

Mimura takes another bite "Once you get past the 3rd degree burns this's great!"

Sugaya and Okajima look at him

Sugaya _'I have never felt more scared or attracted to you…'_

Okajima _'D E M O N ! ! !'_

Ryuu "What the shit Mimura…"

Sakura "Oh fuck. The only person to ever finish this was Senna-chan…"

"I'm not completely sure I'm related to that monster…"

They continue eating while Sakura closes up the shop for today.

Sakura _'I'm not even open on_ _Sunday… Ryūnosuke you little shit…'_

Skip to when they finish.

Mimura finished all of it

Sugaya "Mimura it's official. You scare me."

Okajima "How're you even alive…"

He shrugs

Ryuu sighs "You're even crazier than I thought…"

He laughs lightly

Sugaya looks up "Hey? Sakura??"

Sakura looks confused "Hm? Sugaya right??"

He nods "Don't mind me asking? What's the full story between you and Chiba?? You seem really close?"

Sakura laughs a little "Our father's are friends. I also babysat Ryūnosuke and his siblings."

Mimura smirks "Any good stories?"

Sakura "That offer for top 10 fails still stands."

Ryuu "Sakura no. No bringing up that stuff."

Sakura smiles "Imma get a drink. You guys want anything? We got some good wine the other day."

Ryuu "We're minors…"

"Shops closed. And Ry I know for a fact you can hold your alcohol."

Okajima "He can??"

Sakura nods "Yeah it's not very often but sometimes me, him, and Rukia will hang out and just chill. Couple drinks, play games, ya know. Just chill."

Ryuu "Sakura it's pretty early."

Sugaya nods "Yeah we really shouldn't be drinking right now."

Sakura shrugs "Suit yourself. I'm getting one for me though. Gonna need it."

She leaves to get some glasses.

"Chiba…!!"

Ryuu laughs awkwardly "Please don't tell Rin…"

Mimura "As long as we get top 10 fails then we won't tell."

Sugaya pokes Ryuu's cheek "Of course we won't tell anyone the fails either~"

Ryuu groans weighing his options "Really rather not…"

Sakura comes back with a glass of wine "Get ready for Ryūnosuke's top 10 fails! Take notes!"

Skip to them leaving.

Ryuu has his hood on and hiding in it as they walk

Sugaya bites his lip "What the actual fuck Chiba?!"

Mimura "Oh man I love Sakura!"

Okajima "She's amazing! Kinda cute too…"

Ryuu covers his face and groans "I can't believe Sakura actually went that far back… I'm gonna snipe her. I will actually snipe her."

Sugaya "She really went there!!"

Okajima "Hey is she single?? She's really cute and has great stories!"

Ryuu grabs his shirt putting a finger to his throat "I don't care how much I hate Sakura right now. You're absolutely not trying anything with her."

Okajima gulps as he lets go.

Sugaya "How old even is she?"

Ryuu "Don't be fooled. She's a 26 year old lesbian engaged."

Okajima sulks "Of course…"

Mimura "Your non assassin life is always so amusing…"

Ryuu grumbles "Not as amusing as watching a bi disaster and a-"

Sugaya steps on his foot annoyed

Mimura "Huh??"

Okajima "Speak up…"

Ryuu shakes his head "My personal life isn't that amusing? It's really just a wreck and filled with screaming and panic?"

"Oh mood."

The four boys go to Okajima's and are in his room.

Ryuu "You have way to many porn magazines…"

Okajima "And you don't have enough! Check out this one!"

Sugaya and Mimura get a nosebleed and Ryuu's completely unaffected

Ryuu "……You know that stuff has no effect on me right?"

Okajima crosses his arms "C'mon? Anything? Any turn on's or kinks???"

He shakes his head "No."

Mimura "Anything that gets your blood pumping?"

Ryuu thinks "Mmm… not in the way you're referring too."

Sugaya smirks putting an arm around him "We all know you secretly love when Hayami aims her gun at you?"

He blushes softly "Well that's cause my life is in danger… plus she's adorable when threatening…"

Mimura shakes his head "So Chiba's kink/turn on is guns. That's not even surprising."

Okajima "Say… this might be kinda weird, especially coming from me… but…"

Sugaya "Spit it out?"

Ryuu "Yeah it's weird for you to do this."

Okajima scratches his cheek "Um… what about romantic fantasies…?"

All three others blush

Mimura "That's… um…"

Sugaya glances at Mimura then quickly looks away "Well that's…"

Ryuu covers the lower part of his face "What about you Okajima? You're the one asking?"

Okajima smiles softly averting his gaze "I guess…"

Sugaya "Mmm… guess we all answer?"

Mimura sighs and nods "Fine…"

Ryuu bites his lip

Sugaya "So Okajima? You asked so you answer first."

Okajima looks away bashfully "Ah well… actually… honestly if she'd let me take pictures of her. Not like perverted pictures? Just like an ordinary photo shoot…" he starts mumbling "she compliments my skills… says that there really is more to me than meets the eye……"

Mimura "Give it time. Sometime a girl will notice that."

Ryuu nods "Actually… some are starting to…"

"Huh?"

"What??"

"Explain."

"Don't ask how or why I know this. But some of the girls were talking and one of them said that the other day you showed your not just a perv and that you can be a decent guy."

Okajima smiles shyly _"Kurahashi…"_

Sugaya "Which one??"

Mimura "I'm curious too now!"

Ryuu holds his hands up "Please don't get that close suddenly…"

Sugaya smirks and kisses his nose making him blush

Sugaya "But for real? Which girl was it? Okajima aren't you curious?"

Ryuu touches his nose pouting

Okajima shakes his head and looks at the picture on his phone "Nah. I think I know exactly who it is…"

Mimura raises an eyebrow "Huh??"

Okajima shakes his head "Anyway, Mimura? You're romantic fantasies~"

Mimura tenses glancing at Sugaya then away quickly "I… I guess cliche stuff… playing with their hair as they fall asleep… surprise flowers… but also simple stuff. Like coming over unexpectedly to play games, helping with ideas for movies, staring in my movies…" he smiles awkwardly "I guess I'm pretty weird aren't I?"

Sugaya "That's… kinda… really cute…"

Ryuu pinches him knowing he's daydreaming about those now "Yeah? Wasn't expecting you to be such a sap?"

Mimura pouts "Oh like you're one to talk? At school you're an emo edge lord but the moment the class isn't looking you're a soft boi head over heels in love with Hayami."

Ryuu's cheeks go pink at Mimura's bluntness "I… I'm not even gonna try to argue… you guys have to much dirt on me……"

Sugaya nods "Oh yeah. So much."

Ryuu pouts.

Mimura "Sugaya what about you?"

Sugaya "Hm?"

Okajima "Romantic fantasy?"

Sugaya shifts nervously "Um… I dunno… frankly just having them like me back is enough…"

Ryuu "Bullshit. Answer."

Sugaya sighs with a very faint blush "Well… it's not actually romantic but… I'd like them to let me sketch them for practice. Or like just sneaking a fuck ton of snacks into the movie, messing with shit in stores, almost getting kicked out… Probably not the most romantic but I'm not good with that stuff… I like the more casual, familiar stuff…"

Mimura _"that sounds amazing…"_

Okajima smirks "And who's going through your mind~?"

Sugaya tenses "Anyway! Chiba? Anything you and Hayami do or don't do that's romantic?"

"Changing the subject really…"

Ryuu "Why am I being targeted?"

Sugaya flicks him "Just go."

Okajima "Just answer."

Mimura "Yeah you're the last one."

"No choice Chiba."

Ryuu sighs "Well… I'm not sure if you'd consider any of this actually romantic… but… I like how sometimes I'll be laying down and she'll start playing with my bangs or move them to see my eyes… some cliches i suppose would be cute…" he looks down "i do wanna take her to the New Year's Eve festival… I wanna show her the lights from somewhere high… I was thinking the peak of the mountain… You get a great view of the city and the stars it's just…"

Ryuu sighs leaning back against the wall "Geez saying it out loud makes me really sound like an-"

"Amazing boyfriend?"

Ryuu looks at his friend confused "I was gonna say idiot?"

Mimura sighs "That too. But honestly? You're a surprisingly great boyfriend?"

Okajima nods "That's actually a really romantic idea."

Sugaya "Chiba's so much caring than he lets on…"

Ryuu rubs his neck "Do you think she'd like that?"

The three are in agreement

Ryuu smiles slightly "Mm…"

Okajima "Okay this kids to pure!"

Mimura "Yeah but he's cool."

Sugaya "Well he's an idiot but not that bad…"

Ryuu rolls his hidden eyes "Whatever…"

End chapter

 _So I've been writing between doing stuff so if this's choppy or crap that's why. I wanna do Rinka and her group so if you gots any ideas for that comment._

 _Also!!! Cute story I thought I'd share: I ran into my friend at the airport. I was getting ready to leave and he was just coming back. We see each other and completely freeze then we both literally dropped our luggage's and ran towards each other. That was the first time we actually hugged too. It was the same friend I accidentally said "I'm in love with you" to awhile back. My family thinks he's my boyfriend._

 _I just thought it was cute, blushy, has been on my mind since, and reminded me of anime so uwu_

 _@Frostfur12345 Ryuu and Kayda compete for Rinka's affection. Kayda's winning and Ryuu's just T-T_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Honestly a mood. Thxxx!!_ _And I'm so stoked this's ties for favorite!!! Not sticking to the social norm is a mood. You do you. Don't let yourself be restricted by society._


	63. Filler: 1 year anniversary

Chapter 63

Chiba looks past the camera at Fuwa and Mimura "Um… are you sure about this?"

Fuwa nods "Yes!"

Mimura shrugs "Just go with it. I've learned not to argue with her. It'll just drive you insane. Anyway? 3-2-1 Action!!"

Sugaya burst into view putting an arm on both snipers "What up sluts!!"

Chiba "Takes one to know one…"

Hayami "Sugaya?"

Sugaya "Figured you two wouldn't be able to do this alone so I'm here for support."

Both smile softly.

Chiba "Right… Well… Our classmate Fuwa-san pointed out that it's been one year since this fanfic start."

Hayami nods "I'm not really sure what that means… But she sounded really happy about it and insisted on this."

Sugaya smiles "It's been awhile since the start of this train wreck!"

Irina pushes them out of the way "Ehh~ are you making a movie without me!"

She strikes multiple poses annoying the director

Karasuma "Irina! Leave them alone. Fuwa-san is making a special video for one year of this fanfiction. Whatever that means…"

Irina "…IM IN THIS STORY TOO!!!!!!!"

Sugaya "Yeah but you're not a main character. Well you did get more spotlight so far than the canon main cast of the real series."

Fuwa "Karma gets a good amount of attention."

Karma holding up cosplays "Oi… when's the costume change? I wanna see if this's to short for Sugaya."

Sugaya "…Isn't that Hayami's costume?"

"Yeah but it's to long…"

"I will not apologize for my height."

Chiba "You're so short."

Fuwa "But this book isn't! Can we focus!"

Mimura sighs "Just follow the scripts…"

Chiba "What sc- never mind… Thanks Korosensei."

Hayami "Thanks…"

Korosensei pats both their heads and pokes Sugaya's forehead "Nufufu!"

Hayami looks at the paper reading it "We'd like to thank you for sticking around so long. It means a lot to all of us that you enjoy our story."

Chiba also reading "It's all thanks to our wonderful teacher Korosensei for making all of this possible? If not for this- Korosensei your script is shit. This's a huge lie?"

Sugaya takes it "'Chiba sentimentally: It's all thanks to our wonderful teacher Korosensei for making all of this possible. If not for this charismatic teacher I'd still be a lost emo with no emotions and uncontrollable bloodlust. Now I'm madly in love with my partner Hayami Rinka who I call Rin and' Okay I'm sorry I can't." He starts laughing "I'm sorry the moment you put 'Chiba sentimentally' you got it all wrong! And what's this a few lines down? 'Hayami twirls joyfully into Chiba's arm where both blushes and share a kiss'?! Korosensei really?!"

Korosensei frantically "But I thought it'd be cute!!!!!"

Hazama tosses them new scripts "Try these…"

Hayami looks at it "…Hazama this's a curse."

Chiba pales "Isn't this the one you used on that boy second year cause he stepped on a spider?"

"Possibly…"

Both toss the scripts "Nope."

"Just gonna wing this."

Okajima "You sucks at improv!"

Chiba flips him off.

Mimura "…I'm not censoring anything."

Hayami "Have you been filming this whole time?"

"Shut up and just do your things. Everyone get in view for background support so Sugaya doesn't look as weird."

Sugaya "You know you love me~"

Mimura blushes annoyed "Shut up asshole…"

Sugaya hangs his head

Hayami clears her throat "Anyways um… it's been one year since the start this book… We wanted to thank everyone for reading."

Chiba puts his hands in his pocket nervously "Yeah and for favoriting, following, and or reviewing."

Sugaya "So! These two will be responding to reviews! Everyone else! We have a free period to leave!"

Isogai "Sugaya that's not…"

Maehara "Not a bad idea!!! Let's goo!!!"

Mimura moves the camera recording the class run away then back st the two snipers standing there confused

"What…"

Fuwa "Okay not what I had planned? Whatever! Here are last chapters reviews."

Both sigh taking the phone reading them.

Chiba "Alright I guess… Umm let's see… Le055Li0n… 'Chiba is honestly scaring me with how similar he is to me in terms of being unsure all the time. really ejoyed that chapter.' I'm not gonna lie. Most the time I have no idea what I'm doing. Glad you enjoyed the chapter but sorry for the scare? I think… I'm not sure what's happening… Mimura is threatening me from behind the camera…"

Mimura "Sound a liffle me confident with this!"

Chiba pouts "Hayami. Your turn."

Hayami nods "From Wolfie0987… 'Of course Senna was the only one before Mimura yo finish the curry. Little kids are always full of surprises! Also great chapter!' Glad it's a great chapter! And Chiba your sisters insane… Is it the curry from Sakura-san?"

Chiba nods "Yeah. Mimura actually finished it. And Sen-chan… I don't know if I'm related to that gremlin…"

Mimura "Sakura-san's amazing!"

Chiba sighs looking at the next one "Give me a sec… lumigo akvo9504??? Did I say that right?"

Hayami "…you tried."

Chiba pouts going back to the screen "'Fantastic Fluffy Friendship Filler Floof-' try saying that 5 times fast… 'The perfect way to describe the chapter. Also I'm giving myself an alliteration win for that. It would be funny to find out that not only are the girls taking the time to plan revenge, but they actually have a parallel conversation to the one the boys had in this chapter. Though that could just be my weird sense of humor kicking in.' Wait revenge? Rin??"

Hayami looks away whistling

Chiba sweats "I'm scared for my life. Moving on. Parallel conversation? That'd be funny. I'm curious about what Rin would say? And let's face it. We all have a weird sense of humor."

Hayami glances at him _'I'm sure I could revenge on him for something…'_ "You're weird in general Ryuu…"

Chiba flicks her head "Just read the next one idiot."

Hayami looks at the screen "Frostfur12345 says 'Aww... the guys talking about their sweet romantic wants is too pure UWU' Aw? Ryuu I didn't know you had romantic wants~?"

Chiba blushes clearly his throat "There's more to the review 'And maybe he girls can talk about their fantasies?'"

Hayami raises an eyebrow "Fantasies? What like daydreams? Fuwa's au fanfics?"

Fuwa behind camera "Mmm… I think they either mean kinky fantasies or romantic fantasies. Probably romantic?"

Hayami flushes "R- romantic fantasies?!"

Chiba smirks tucking a loose hair behind her ear "Aw? Rin give the readers what they want~ Your romantic fantasies~?"

Hayami looks away "Stop looking at me like that…"

Chiba snickers "Let's hope that happens. If Rin's this flustered then she definitely has a few."

Hayami jabs his side with the butt of her gun "…"

Chiba holds his side shaking "One more review from a guest? 'n'… huh?? I'm confused…"

Hayami nods "Fuwa do you know?"

Fuwa shrugs "No clues."

Mimura "Are we almost done here? I wanna sleep…"

Chiba "Ask Fuwa! This was her idea!"

Fuwa "Yeah yeah that was the last review. Say bye."

Chiba "Bye everyone? Thanks for all the support?"

Hayami "Not sure why you're sticking with this story this long but thanks! Please continue to read and review."

Mimura "Aaaaaand cut!!"

He turns off the camera and they relax.

Chiba "Fuwa be honest. What was that really for."

Fuwa smiles looking up at the sky "Memories… This's a filler chapter after all… it's not relevant to the storyline but… it's fun. The author Besides it's good to break the forth wall and interact with readers sometimes."

Hayami "I will never understand you Fuwa…"

Mimura "Yeah yeah we get it. Fuwa's an otaku, Chiba's confused, Hayami's done, and I'm going home. Later idiots."

Fuwa goes into the mountain alone and sees a boy sitting on a rock

 _"Fuwa-san…?"_

Fuwa smiles "You're back…?"

He nods "Yeah… But I have school now… it's been a rough week and even worse since I got back."

Fuwa sits beside him "Will you continue writing? I… I don't wanna disappear…"

He smiles "Don't worry Fuwa-san. I can manage writing and school stuff. This year will be busier so I won't update as fast probably but… You won't disappear."

Fuwa nods looking up at the blue sky seeing the crescent moon "Good."

End chapter


	64. Between holidays: girls

Chapter 64

It's still between Christmas and New Year's Eve

Rinka went over Rio's house with Yada, Kurahashi, and Fuwa.

Rio's laying across the couch quiet for once with a light blush lost in thought.

Fuwa "So what'd you girls end up doing Christmas Eve?"

Yada "Date with Megu~ You four?"

Kurahashi "Ran into Okajima. We were both alone so we ended up spending the day together. He's actually not that bad of a guy…"

Yada "We are definitely coming back to that… fuwa?"

Fuwa shrugs "I tricked Nagisa and Kayano I To going a date then ditched them for manga."

"Why am I not surprised… Rinka??"

Rinka has a shy smile "Just hung out with Ryuu. He still managed to surprise me sometimes…"

Kurahashi raises an eyebrow "What did you two do it or something?"

Rinka goes red "What no! You hang around Okajima to much! Anyway! Rio?"

Rio's still staring at the ceiling daydreaming

"Nakamura?"

"Rio?"

"Hello?"

Rinka pokes her cheek snapping her out of it

Rinka "Rio are you okay?"

Rio sits up "Yeah. Just thinking. Sorry what were we talking about?"

"Christmas Eve…?"

Rio has a soft blush "Oh… I just hung out with Karma…"

"Why are you red?"

"Did something happen?"

Rio waves it off "Not really. Anyway Kurahashi and Okajima? That's something?"

Yada "Yeah what's that about?"

Fuwa "Okajima's an annoying perv."

Rinka "Sure he's gotten better about it but?"

Rio _'So glad that distraction worked… I really don't wanna tell them about what happened with Karma…'_

Kurahashi shrugs "Yeah but when he first talked to me I thought he was following me and asked. He answered and sounded genuinely upset that he's just considered a pervert. Hanging out with him one on one that day actually made me realize something? He's really not a bad guy? He seemed genuinely happy and surprised when I said he's not so bad… I dunno. I guess… I guess there really is more to him than being a pervert."

"Sounds like you might have a crush~"

Kurahashi shakes her head "I like Karasuma-sensei. I just… Maybe Okajima isn't all that bad…"

The four others look at each other confused

 _'Does Kurahashi like Okajima…?!'_

A little later

Rio's attempting to do Rinka's makeup while the other three watch.

Kurahashi "Hayami stop moving."

Rinka "It feels weird having someone this close…"

"What do you mean?"

"Yea you don't mind when it's Chiba."

Rinka "That's different… Ryuu's Ryuu… he doesn't usually get that close unless he's being a smart ass…"

Rio takes out the eyeshadow "Or when he's kissing you."

Rinka closes her eyes with a light blush as she puts it on "That's… not exactly… wrong…??"

Fuwa "Do you two ever do anything romantic?"

Rinka "…we have different ideas of romantic. I need you to be more specific."

Kurahashi "Anything romantic. To you or that we'd find romantic?"

Rinka "I… suppose so."

Yada "Really!!! Spill!!!"

Rio "Spill the tea."

Rinka shrugs "Our version on romantic is more casual stuff? Helping each other. The other day he came over and made dinner for us which was kinda romantic. I don't know…"

"…well do you have any fantasies? Things you'd like to happen~?"

Rinka's cheeks go pink "Well what about you! You girls have any romantic fantasies?!"

Rio smirks stopping to turn to them "Well girls?"

Yada "You're a girl too! You answer first Rio!"

Rio shrugs putting down the makeup "Mmm… I'm not sure if I have any. I guess it would be nice if he'd pay more attention to me… maybe have more reaction to when I'm trying on some of his cosplays though…"

"Eh~ So you do like Karma~"

Rio laughs slightly "I guess so?"

Fuwa "Can I write a fic!! Maybe you two will get more development in this one!"

Kurahashi squeals "How cute!!"

Yada "Yay!!!!"

Rinka "Called it."

Rio pouts "Just next person… Yada?"

Yada "Mmm… I guess doing Megu's makeup? Or maybe just like surprise dates? Walks through flower gardens or something?"

Kurahashi "I can see you two going to pride as a date."

Yada "Not gonna lie? I've considered but there's no prides coming up."

"Ask Hayami's boyfriend's boyfriend?"

Rinka "……I'm actually convinced something's between Ryuu and Sugaya."

"Oh honey we all are."

"I feel like if you two weren't dating those two would be."

"Probably."

"Kurahashi its your turn! Romantic fantasies~?"

She shrugs "Having someone collecting bugs with would be nice… help me take pictures of them and stuff."

Fuwa "…You sure you don't like Okajima?"

Kurahashi waves it off "Not really my type. Fuwa do you have romantic fantasies?"

Fuwa laughs slightly "Classic anime/manga stuff. Kabedon, the chin scoop, the whole running their finger on lip? Ya know?"

Hayami sinks a little "All of those are cute but really embarrassing when it actually happens……"

"What has Chiba done those?"

She looks to the side "……May…be……"

They squeal "Cute~~~!!!!"

"Chiba actually can be romantic!"

"I'm just glad he's not overly possessive."

Rinka nods "We both respect each other's person space and need to spend time with our other friends. Chiba can only handle so much of your questioning and I can only handle so many Okajima comments."

"Makes sense."

"We're getting off topic girls! Hayami you're the last one to answer? Romantic fantasies~~?"

Her cheeks heat up and attempts to hide it "I'm… not really sure…"

"That's a lie."

"Spill it."

"You're probably lowkey the most romantic here."

Rinka shakes her head "I doubt it."

"Answer."

She bites her lip "I guess… surprises in general are nice… I'm able to read him easily so any time I can't it's… weird but not in a bad way. I don't actually have romantic fantasies? I like things the way they are with him. He always manages to surprise me in simple ways. Random text, links to songs he likes, or stupid videos, doing my hair in different ways… But sometimes… he'll surprise me in big ways I don't expect… I like it… he's a great guy… He stuck with me even after learning everything everything about my past… Honestly I can't ask for anything more than that. Ryuu knows my flaws but still loves me…"

The girls all get hit in the heart "Too pure!!!!!"

Rinka tilts her head "Huh???"

Rio "That's super pure and cute."

Fuwa "I'm adding it to a fanfic."

Kurahashi "You and Chiba are a different type of romantic!"

Yada "It's a casual best friend type of romantic. It's more couply than Chiba and Sugaya."

"Yeah those two flirt and are touchy. Well Sugaya is."

"Sugaya lives to make Chiba flustered."

Rinka nods "If you think it's bad with the class you should see them in a small group… I called Ryuu once and Sugaya answered. Ryuu literally fell asleep cuddling with him."

Rio nudges her "Jealous~~?"

Rinka blushes and pouts looking away "Am not!! _He did look really cute and vulnerable though…_ "

Rio smirks "Mhmm? Sure~ Let me finish your makeup!"

Yada "Make Chiba jealous!"

Rinka "Ryuu can't know about this!"

"Why?"

"Aren't you curious how he'd react?"

Rinka closes her eyes letting Rio resume "Not really."

Rio "So I did the wrong color but it's fine cause you're pretty."

Rinka "Oh no… what're you even doing…?"

Rio "Something that would probably confuse the fuck outta Chiba!"

Rinka "He better not see this…"

Kurahashi nods and pulls out her phone bring up Ryuu's contact

 _Kurahashi: Random question_

 _Chiba is typing_

 _Chiba: What_

 _Kurahashi: Do you like makeup_

 _Chiba: If Nakamura is gonna try to make me crossdress and wear makeup I'm blocking you both_

 _Kurahashi: That's fair_

 _Kurahashi: But it's not that_

 _Chiba: I don't have a good feeling about this_

 _Kurahashi: Just answer_

 _Chiba: ……Nakamura ambushed Rin and is doing her makeup isn't she?_

 _Kurahashi: Can you not be paranoid for three seconds_

 _Chiba: *shrug emoji*_

 _Kurahashi: *face palm emoji*_

 _Kurahashi: Nvm yoyre an idiot_

 _Kurahashi: *your_

 _Kurahashi: *you're_

 _Chiba: You sure I'M the idiot???_

 _Kurahashi: Go back to sucking Sugaya's dick_

 _Chiba: 1. I don't even swing that way_

 _Chiba: 2. Why do you girls ship it_

 _Chiba: 3. Stop sucking Okajima's_

Kurahashi goes red frantically texting

 _Kurahashi: Perv!!_

 _Kurahashi: Why would you think that_

 _Chiba: I'm not blind Kurahashi? Scroll up through our convo from Christmas Eve you made me swear not to tell Rin about_

 _Chiba: Even I can tell you like him_

 _Kurahashi: I don't and I gtg don't bring that up_

She turns her phone off still flustered

Yada "Kurahashi?"

Fuwa "You okay?"

Rinka tries to look over but Rio holds her in place

Rio "Don't move. Kurahashi what's up?"

Kurahashi shakes her head putting her phone away "Nothing important." _'I'm never phased by that talk… I don't actually like Okajima Taiga do I…? The class pervert'_

None of the girls actually buy that but they go with it.

Rio continues doing Hayami's makeup while the other three talk

Rio finishes "Perfect! Now for an outfit!"

Rinka "Wait I didn't sign up for this!"

30 minutes later

The girls are out of breath and Rinka tugging her shirt lower and has her other arm covering her chest.

Yada "I forgot… how much… stamina… she has…"

Fuwa "Both sniper's… have a… surprising… amount…"

Rio "Bet that's… gonna be… fun when… they're older…"

Kurahashi "Why does she… have so much… stamina…"

Rinka only somewhat of breath but mostly recovered "We have to change sniping positions fast and a lot. Builds up stamina."

They lay there for a moment and Rinka sinks against the wall. Rio gets a determined pervert spark in her eye and jumps up

Rio "Time to show Chiba the finished look!!"

Rinka goes red "What?!"

Kurahashi records the two struggling and snap chats it to Chiba

 _Kurahashi: Dont show the guys or your dead_

 _Chiba is typing_

 _Chiba: Kurahashi if you're sending another video of a giant bug on your head I'm muting you_

 _Kurahashi: It's not_

 _Chiba opened the attachment_

 _Chiba took 3 screenshots_

 _Chiba is typing_

She smiles seeing the three dots appear and disappear multiple times

 _Chiba: ……_

 _Chiba: I'm concerned_

 _Kurahashi: You still ss it_

 _Chiba: It's good blackmail material_

 _Kurahashi sent one attachment_

 _Chiba took a screenshot_

 _Kurahashi: Dont get a nosebleed_

 _No response_

 _Kurahashi: Chiba????_

She sees another notification and clicks it

 _Sugaya: Any idea why Chiba just yelled "I'm gonna kill Kurahashi" and hide his phone_

 _Kurahashi: Nope *shrug emoji*_

 _Kurahashi: Did you see his phone???_

 _Sugaya: Nah he just stormed out and i think went to the roof_

 _Kurahashi: Wait were you two alone???_

 _Sugaya: Yea why???_

 _Kurahashi: ;)_

 _Sugaya: Go back to flirting with Okajima_

 _Kurahashi: Why does everyone think I like him……_

 _Sugaya: Same reason everyone ships the devils_

 _Sugaya: It's fucken obvious_

Kurahashi turns her phone off and looks back at the others

Rinka's locked in the closet with Rio and there's crashing

 _Rio "C'mon!!! It's cute!!!"_

 _Rinka "Watch the hands or the lose the hands!!"_

Fuwa "…Should we be worried…"

Yada "It's fine. Rio's careful."

Kurahashi "I don't pay attention for a few minutes and this happens…"

"Oh yeah what were you doing? Did you send it?"

She nods "Yeah. I think Chiba's actually lowkey a pervert."

Yada "Probably."

Fuwa "Definitely. He looks like the male protagonist of an hentai anime."

"Fuwa…"

"Fuwa why do you…"

Fuwa shrugs "Authors classmate said it. He's not wrong though. If the male protagonist doesn't have eyes, there's an 80% chance it's a hentai."

The other two just face palm

Kurahashi "I mean… you're not… wrong???"

Yada "What drugs was that kid on…"

Fuwa "I wonder that all the time."

Rio comes out dragging a very disheveled Rinka "Rinka's boyfriend is a hentai protagonist?"

Rinka "What the actual fuck…??"

Fuwa shrugs "He looks like one."

Rinka shakes her head annoyed "He's not a pervert. Sometimes he'll make jokes but that's just if he was dealing with Okajima for to long."

Rio "Mmm… I dunno… he has to have at least something I mean… He in the perversion squad."

Rinka thinks about it "True but he doesn't try to do anything. Plus he literally owns no books or anything like that."

Fuwa "What did you raid his room?"

She shrugs "He was taking forever and I was bored."

Kurahashi "You both are pervs…"

Fuwa "But their relationship is super pure if you actually think about it?"

"True"

Rinka "Can I take this makeup off now?"

Rio "Fine fine."

An hour later.

Fuwa "What happens after we kill Korosensei…"

Rio "We get our bounty and live good."

Yada "I wonder who it will be to actually kill him with the final blow…"

Kurahashi "One of the snipers probably. We always leave the last shot to them."

Rinka "the last shot huh… I wonder if we could do it this time…"

"Still thinking about the summer attempt?"

Rinka nods "That was the closest we've ever come. Next was Kayano's tentacle assassination."

"I'm still surprised that we never noticed."

"That's a pro actress for you…"

"But seriously… I wonder what high school will be like for us. We finish our mission in the shadows. Finally get out money. Should we even continue school or should we just take our share and have fun?"

Rinka sits up "We don't have much time… March is just around the corner. We need to finish our mission."

Rio nods sitting up too "Couldn't agree more."

The other three nod unsure if this's the right thing to do anymore

End chapter

 _So back to school made me realize three things. One: my teachers are insane again this year. Two: I might be gayer than I previously thought. And three: I need friends that aren't fake… someone pls be my friend……_

 _Also I had a question?_

 _Does ANYONE ELSE have a national suicide prevention lifeline on the backs of these school ID's????? Like is that just like a here thing?? Can someone please answer this??_

 _@Le055Li0n Yee!! Chiba's gonna learn that lesson the hard way pretty soon. As for Fuwa… She's gonna obliterate the 4th wall entirely one of these days…_

 _@Hmmmmm That's a good thing. This series is (hopefully) likable. As for finding my life interesting? I'm glad someone does. My life is basically a crack fic and I have absolutely no idea how to feel or what to do bout it. Glad you love the series tho._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Fuwa is queen and I stan._


	65. New Years Eve

Chapter 65

 **New Year's Eve**

Ryuu's on the FaceTime with Sugaya whose venting

Ryuu "Slow down? What you're saying is that Mimura invited you to the festival?"

 _Sugaya nods "Yes! Chiba help!!!"_

Ryuu looks at him "Just agree. He asked you on a date."

 _Sugaya makes a inhuman noise "You're not helping!"_

Ryuu "How did you make that sound with your mouth…"

 _Sugaya "Chiba!!!! I'm having a crisis!!!"_

Ryuu's door opens and Tadashi comes in

Tadashi "Hey dipshit? Rukia-nee wants to know if you need a ride."

Ryuu "I can walk."

"You mean jump on roofs…"

"Don't tell Nee-san about that."

Tadashi sees the screen "Hey Sugaya?"

 _Sugaya "Sup Tadashi. You should run Chiba over with a car."_

Tadashi nods "Yeah but I'll get grounded."

Ryuu "And hospital bills are expensive. So are funerals. Throw my corpse into the ocean."

Sugaya and Tadashi sigh

Ryuu "Wait a sec? Tadashi you like boys. Can you help Sugaya? He's freaking out cause Mimura asked him on a date."

 _Sugaya goes red on screen and screams "Its not a date!!! Chiba you asshole!!!!"_

Tadashi blinks "Huh?"

Ryuu rubs his neck "I don't really understand the whole gay crush thing… You had a crush on Hitoko for years before getting together. Mimura and Sugaya have that assassin bond that's stronger than knowing someone whole life…"

 _Sugaya waves his hands on screen "It's nothing!!! Don't listen to him!!!!"_

Tadashi looks between the screen and his brother "Sugaya? You've never actually had a boyfriend have you?"

 _Sugaya sinks "I didn't realize I was bi till about a year ago… I never really had time for one… with the whole E-3 thing in general?"_

Ryuu sighs and turns to his brother "Help? How'd you get with Hitoko?"

Tadashi goes pink "playing truth or dare… as a joke I dared him to kiss me… he did then asked why when I chose truth… and well…"

Ryuu "Okay Tadashi we are coming back to that another time cause I'm your brother and I said so."

Tadashi "I hate you."

"Love you too."

 _Sugaya "I can never tell if you too actually get along or not…"_

Both brothers shrug and look at the screen

Ryuu "Anyway that might actually work? Sugaya dare Mimura to date you. You both are pinning idiots it could work."

 _Sugaya groan "I'm not taking advice from a toddler or his little brother…"_

Ryuu "Hey!! I'm older than you!"

Tadashi crosses his arms "Unlike you, Sugaya-san, I actually have dating experience and a boyfriend."

 _Sugaya "Okay you are definitely Chiba's brother. Sassy piece of shit."_

Ryuu shakes his head "I'm gonna change. I'm supposed to meet Rin pretty soon. The ice on the roofs makes parcore harder."

Tadashi "Nee-san offered to drive?"

Ryuu "Oh no. Not happening. I refuse to be in the same car with Rin, you two, and your boyfriends."

Tadashi "You kinda made it sound like I had two…"

Ryuu rolls his eyes changing out of Sugaya's view.

Ryuu "I meant you and Hitoko plus Nee-san and Katsuki."

 _Sugaya "Chiba I've seen you change a thousand times. Why do you even bother?"_

Ryuu goes red and feels Tadashi's gaze on him

Ryuu "Sugaya do you have to say things like that!! Our lockers are close!!"

Tadashi crosses his arms "Pervert Ryuu-nii… does Rinka know about your affair?"

Ryuu pouts "It's not an affair. And yes Rin does know how gay me and Sugaya act. On a related note? Sugaya. Rin thinks we've dated."

 _Sugaya laughs "Practically!"_

Tadashi blinks "Yeah… I think I'm just gonna… go…? Ryuu-nii you said you don't need a ride?"

"No?"

"Great… Bye?? Sugaya good luck with the whole Mimura thing?"

 _Sugaya grumbles_

Tadashi leaves and Ryuu sighs.

 _Sugaya "Chiba what should I do though…"_

Ryuu comes back into Sugaya view fixing his bangs "I dunno? Confess?"

 _Sugaya goes completely red "BAD CHOICE!!!!! Ughhhh Chiba how did you know that it was time to confess to Hayami?"_

Ryuu thinks back to all of it "Ah ha… well… I really didn't? Look. It just sorta happened? I gotta go. Good luck though?"

 _"Chiba wait- what if something major happens? We're bro's! Don't leave me!!"_

Ryuu sighs picking up his phone "Sugaya… this's your chance. But… If you absolutely desperately need backup… me and Rin will be at the festival until about two hours before the fireworks… but that's only if you have an absolute emergency and you have to explain it to me _and_ Rin. Okay?"

 _Sugaya tucks his hair behind his ear "Deal… I know Hayami already knows everything… But having to tell both of you sounds like a nightmare so…"_

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Bye."

Skip to at festival

Ryuu and Rinka decided to meet there

Both were forced by Korosensei (who changed them at Mach speed then disappeared) to wear kimonos.

Rinka's in a pink one and a white bow. Ryuu's is blackish blueish also with the white bow. It's very subtle but both have simple design that appear normal but are tentacles.

Rinka "…Why are we wearing these……"

Ryuu shrugs "Because Korosensei is an piece of shit?"

Rinka half smiles "True?"

"Wait… What does Korosensei even do with our clothes? One of my shirts has been missing for over a month cause his costume changes…"

Rinka raises an eyebrow "You sure it's not one you left at Sugaya's?"

He crosses his arms "Ha Ha. Very funny. But for real? Does he take them back to our houses? Our lockers? Does he keep them? Donate maybe?"

Rinka goes quiet thinking about it "……let's just… go to the bells…?"

Ryuu nods and they go over.

Little later their playing the games and see a shooting one.

Ryuu hands the guy a fee "One round each please."

He nods giving the two the guns "Ha! Cocky or broke?"

Ryuu smirks "Skilled."

Rinka "Let's see who wins."

Both start firing and the vender looks concerned at the 100% accuracy from both.

 _"Who are these guys…"_

10 minutes later.

Vender "OKAY THATS ENOUGH!!! YOUVE ALMOST WON ALL THE PRIZES!!!! YOU TWO ARE BANNED FROM NY BOOTH!!!!!"

Both sweat drop having their arms full of prizes

Ryuu "……Next booth?"

Rinka nods "Next booth."

It doesn't take the two long to get banned from all shooting booths but one that the gun club set up.

Worker "Well if it isn't the sharp shooters? Banned from everything already?"

Rinka shrugs "Their too easy?"

Ryuu "Yeah even the targets in my room are harder…"

Worker laughs a little "You two are strange. Feel free to shoot, but the only prizes I'm giving you two is the hardest targets in the shooting range?"

Both load the guns

"Deal."

"That's fair."

Both start firing casually

Group nearby

 _"Who the actual fuck are they?"_

 _"Is it them?"_

 _"Yeah apparently this's the only shooting booth they aren't banned from."_

 _"We really should report them…"_

 _"It's not natural for teens to have that good aim…"_

Both snipers ignore it knowing if they talk to the police it's gonna be an… interesting… conversation

Ryuu stops firing feeling his phone buzzing.

He sighs pulling it out reading the text

 _Mimura: I think I do love him…_

Rinka raises an eyebrow "What are you so happy about?"

He shakes his head "Mimura and Sugaya are at the festival too somewhere. Sorry but I told Sugaya that if he absolutely needs backup we'll be here till two hours before fireworks…"

Rinka smirks "I'm starting to think you're just nervous to be alone with me at couple places?"

He blushes softly "I'm nervous period. I do love spending time with you just couple places get crowed…"

Rinka nods "That's valid. But what's with the guys?"

Ryuu shrugs raising his gun for another round "They're both a mess. Apparently Okajima isn't answering either. What about the girls?"

Rinka sighs raising hers "Rio originally came with Karma and Karma's being well… Karma. Kurahashi offline, Tōka and Kataoka are together somewhere, and Okano and Fuwa decided to look for manga."

Ryuu smiles a little "Okajima isn't answering and Kurahashi's MIA… Interesting…"

Rinka raises an eyebrow glancing at him "Ryuu… Erase that idea right now."

Ryuu shrugs "Just saying? Okajima isn't that bad when he finds someone he's genuinely interested in. According to Mimura last year when he had a crush he tried talking her but never pulled any stunts. Plus the way he and Kurahashi are?"

Rinka aims the gun at him "I will do it."

Worker "Oi? Don't aim a gun at your lover?!"

Ryuu "Is… that not normal?"

He sighs "Okay. You're banned from this booth too. Welcome at the range? But banned here."

"That's fair."

"But not till we're out of bullets in this round."

He sighs "That's fair."

They finish the round and head to get some food.

Rinka pays for them this time and they sit down at a bench

Rinka looks at the sky "New years huh…"

Ryuu looks at her confused "Yeah?"

"Ryuu…"

"Mm?"

"I love you…"

Ryuu smiles "I know."

She pouts looking at him "Stupid Ryuu!"

Ryuu pats her head "I love you too."

Skip to two hours before fireworks

They left the festival partly because Sugaya's been spamming.

Rinka "Ryuu why is Sugaya like that…"

Ryuu shrugs "I dunno? I can't really complain though. I mean he does put up with my shit."

Rinka raises an eyebrow "You are an idiot."

Ryuu smiles linking their hands "I'm youridiot."

"The only other one that can deal with you is Sugaya?"

"That's borderline."

Skip to bottom of the mountain

Rinka "Ryuu. Rinka if we were hiking couldn't we have gotten better shoes…"

Ryuu smirks "Think of it as training."

Rinka sighs and they make their way up the mountain.

Rinka "why are we going to E-3?"

Ryuu "We're going passed it. And don't worry about Korosensei. At the end of couple holidays he visits Yukimura-sensei then goes home."

Rinka raises an eyebrow "How'd you…?"

"Sometimes it's best to accept I know things and not question how."

"Stupid weirdo."

He shrugs.

Very top of the mountain

Rinka looks around "I forgot how amazing the view from up here is…"

Ryuu nods sitting down "Yeah."

They look at the crescent moon

Rinka "It hasn't even been a year since the moon exploded."

Ryuu "A lots changed already. I never thought I'd try to kill or find a super creature or that the super creature would be a teacher. Last thing I expected though was to fall in love. Especially in E-3. Guess this year was full of surprises…"

Rinka nods "At the beginning of this year I was trapped. Terrified to have any emotions or say no. The moon exploded, ended up in E-3, became an assassin, specialized in sniping with the mysterious boy no one knew much about, fell in love him… had him free me from my past…"

Ryuu tucks a loose piece of hair behind Rinka's ear "You mean… everything to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm not sure what will happen this year. Either the world ends or we finish the mission. Either way I know one thing for sure… I'll stay beside you until the end."

Rinka feels herself heating up "You- you cant just get all sentimental on me like that!"

He softens and his bangs blow a little showing the gentle look in his eyes "You love when I do that~"

Rinka looks up at the sky "I love you in general… you're my stupid idiot…"

Ryuu bites his lip "You really love me…?"

Rinka nods "Of course." She looks at him confused "Why?"

Ryuu shakes his head "It's just hard to believe that someone as amazing as you would love someone like me."

Rinka "I know I don't express it as much as you do… but I really do love you. A lot."

Ryuu presses his lips against her forehead "Good."

They see a flash followed by an explosion.

They turn their attention to the sky watching the fireworks go off.

Rinka smiles feelings warmth around her despite it being cold "Happy New Year Ryuu…"

He smiles "Happy New Years."

They finish watching the fireworks and check their phones seeing texts from classmates saying happy new year in group chat

 _Nakamura: Happy New Year let's kill Korosensei_

 _Chiba: 2 and a half months till the deadline_

 _Hayami: Let's finish the mission_

 _Maehara: Let's forget the mission for right now_

 _Okano: Right_

 _Isogai: It's New Years let's enjoy it_

The two snipers smile nervously

Ryuu "Right. One way or another… this could be the last New Years with the class…"

"After the mission I wonder if the class will stay in touch…"

"I hope so."

They sit in silence for a while until both get calls

Rinka answers "Hello?"

 _Yachi "Rinka? Are you still out with Chiba? I just got home."_

Rinka "We were heading back now."

 _Yachi "Okay dear. Tell Chiba that if he'd like he can stay over tonight?"_

Rinka "Bye Mom. See ya when I get home."

She hangs up and looks at Ryuu who's holding his phone away from his ear

 _Rukia "Ryuu!!! I told you!!!! Home no later than 1!!!"_

Ryuu "Nee-san put your glasses on… Its 12:30… not 2:30… I'll be back soon."

He hangs up before she can yell.

Rinka "Grounded?"

"I still have half an hour until she kills me."

Rinka "Race down?"

Both take off the sandals know their better off barefoot until they get down the mountain.

They parecore down and on building to get home faster.

They get to Ryuu's house first

Ryuu "Bye Rin. Happy New Year."

She nods quickly kissing him "Yeah. Love you. See ya."

He smiles stupidly as she leaves.

Tadashi from the window "Ryuu-nii. Get off the roof and hurry."

Ryuu tenses jumping through Tadashi's open window surprisingly not knocking things down

Ryuu "So glad I had a clean opening."

Hitoko who was spending the night "What the actual fuck just happened."

Ryuu nods "Sup Hitoko. Spending the night?"

Hitoko nods "Are we not gonna question why he was on the roof?"

Tadashi shrugs "I'm questioning the kimono? You didn't have that earlier?"

Ryuu shrugs "Korosensei made them for the class."

Tadashi _'that octopus…'_ "I will never understand e-3…"

Hitoko "Okay that raises more questions?"

Ryuu "Well see ya. I have to make sure Nee-San doesn't kill me."

Meanwhile Rinka gets to her house and goes through the door like a civilized human.

Yachi "Rinka? That you?"

Rinka "Yeah! Just me. Rukia was threatening to ground Ryuu if he didn't get home soon."

Yachi smiles coming out braiding her hair "Rukia? That's his older sister?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. She's nice and sometimes overprotective but chill."

Yachi "Alright… speaking of siblings…? Have you thought about it?"

Rinka sits on the couch and Yachi sits beside her

Rinka takes her moms hair and redoes it in a simple braid "I don't know… adopting a sibling…"

Yachi looks at the small kitten jumping onto the couch "Just think about it. I know you get lonely when I'm not around."

Rinka "I have Kayda…"

Kayda tilts her head _"Mew?"_

Yachi laughs a little petting her "Chiba got her for you right?"

Rinka nods playing with her hands "Yeah. For Christmas. Ryuu's really something…"

Yachi touches the red collar "I'm glad you found someone wonderful like him."

Rinka smiles "Me too. Ryuu knows my flaws and upbringing but loves me anyway. I couldn't ask for anyone better. He knew I'd get lonely and what does he do? Buy me a kitten. He actually bought everything. The cage/litter box, litter, food, toys, and the collar."

Yachi "He's a very thoughtful boy. I can tell… He'll make a fine husband one day?"

Rinka blushes "Mom… We're 15…"

Yachi shrugs "But you won't be 15 forever. The world isn't gonna end Rinka. You'll grow up soon."

Rinka smirks "Unless say… the world is destroyed by a yellow octopus super creature?"

Yachi laughs "You have quite the imagination now."

Rinka smiles and stands up "I'm gonna shower. Ryuu and I went up the mountain so I'm dirty. Plus the kimonos getting hot."

Yachi "Oh yeah? Where'd you get that?"

Rinka thinks "Korosensei made everyone one."

Yachi shakes her head "You also have amazing teachers…"

Rinka nods "I sure do. Night mom. Happy New Years."

"Happy New Years Rinka…"

Kayda meows making both girls smile.

End chapter

 _These week was a mess so I couldn't write much. I_ _had a school assembly that was HSM themed, became a TA for my old English teacher, and got sexually harassed like 20 times. Physically 5 and verbally 15._

 _But on the bright side? I'm going to a comic con in San Jose Labor Day weekend. Which should I cosplay? Chiba Ryūnosuke, Haruhi Fujioka (OHSHC), or Iida Tenya (BNHA/MHA)_

 _Iida and Chiba would be like lowkey/effortless cosplays while Haruhi would be uniform._

 _Answer will decide my next hair color_

 _So I mean. Ya win some ya lose some._

 _@Wolfie0987 Once you see it it can't be unseen T-T_

 _@Guest I could do a filler for Karma's birthday? I think Rio originally planned to have a surprise party for Karma but cancelled it after he found out and demanded she didn't. She also saw a side of him no one else has._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Honestly a mood. On a related note. If you don't sleep for more than 72 hours you start hallucinating which really isn't fun. Learned the hard way. I'm still really shook this's your favorite even after all this time. It's been a wild ride._

 _@Le055Li0n Yeah… my emotions have been everywhere and I have no idea what to do. But anyway Kurahashi SHOULD be scared and ask for help but if she does Hayami finds out she sent Chiba the pictures then Kurahashi will have to deal with an angry power couple._


	66. Fight

Chapter 66

Two days before going back

Sugaya looks at the window then sighs unlocking it

Sugaya "What happened?"

Ryuu throws himself onto Sugaya's bed "I hate everything."

Sugaya sits in the chair annoyed "Did you come here just to be emo or did you have a reason?"

Ryuu's phone rings and he looks at the name before clicking his tongue and throwing it.

Sugaya catches it being used to his fits "Chiba? Why are you so mad."

"Rin."

Sugaya's caught off guard "Okay? Not expecting that… What happened? And why are you ignoring her calls?"

Ryuu grits his teeth "She needs to learn to leave me alone and mind her own business."

"Explain. Everything."

Ryuu sits up "We were together just now… My dad called. My family life doesn't concern her. She needs to stay the fuck out of it."

Sugaya looks at him annoyed "Oh because you stayed out of hers? Chiba you're the one who got involved in her family life and all the shit with Zaraki."

Ryuu "That's different. She was in danger. Because I got involved a murder is behind bars."

Sugaya grabs Ryuu's shirt pulling him up "You still had to butt in. Now you're pissed for no reason? I know you get weird when your old mans involved but you're acting like a child."

Ryuu's eyes darken being partly exposed from Sugaya's force "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me exactly why you're acting like an jackass."

Ryuu grabs Sugaya's hand "This was a mistake. I was hoping you'd agree with me. Rin shouldn't get involved with my family."

Sugaya drops him "I can't believe how stupid you are. You better fix things with her."

Meanwhile Rio opens the door to her own room and sees Rinka laying on the bed

Rio "A text wouldn't hurt?"

Rinka "Rio… What is this feeling…?"

"Hm?"

Rinka puts a hand on her heart "It hurts. It hurts a lot here…"

Rio sits beside her and Rinka lays on her lap

Rio strokes her hair gently "Heartbreak… What happened and who hurt you?"

Rinka "I was with Ryuu… His dad called and he left to answer. When he came back he was really upset… I asked why and he told me to leave it alone… I pushed for an answer and he got pissed and left… He's been ignoring my calls and texts…"

Rio tightens her fist "I'll kill that little bastard…"

She feels something wet on her thigh and looks closer seeing the tears falling down Rinka's face.

Rio wipes them away "Hey… Rinka… it's gonna be okay… you didn't do anything wrong?"

Rinka touches the tears "I'm… crying…?"

Rio nods "Yeah… don't worry. I'm still here. Chiba didn't mean it. He's just… Chiba…"

Rinka "Exactly… he tells me everything so why… why won't he tell me now…"

Rio "You said he was talking to his dad? Does he have a bad relationship with him or something?"

Rinka sighs "Tsukki isn't around much… Ryuu doesn't have many memories of him… When Tsukki last came Ryuu seemed happy… I don't understand…"

Rio continues comforting her and swears to make Ryuu pay.

Monday back at school

Everyone was hoping for the good bloodlust filled class. They were wrong…

 _'Oh no…'_

 _'Not a good feeling…'_

 _'Snipers…'_

Break

Ryuu and Rinka haven't even glanced at the other and just off different ways alone.

Mimura "Okay… what's up with them?"

Sugaya rubs his neck "Chiba's being a stubborn bastard. Something with his old man… Chiba got pissed at Hayami… neither have so much as texted the other since then."

Rio "Rinka said something about his dad calling?"

Sugaya sighs looking at the machine in the corner "we have no choice… they won't tell us and we only shve one other way."

They all nod

"Ritsu… find what you can for Chiba Tsukki…"

Ritsu nods on screen then shows what she finds "Father of 4. Oldest son Chiba Ryunosuke. He runs an architect company but has no intention of handing the business to his children. He offered it to the oldest but she rejected the offer saying it should go to the one that deserved it. Chiba Ryūnosuke was next in line and the logical choice considering he wishes to be an architect. However he rejected too saying it shouldn't be passed on due to blood. It appears that our Chiba wants to be an architect without relying on his father's company."

A bullet shoots passed them and they fill in fear.

Slowly the turn and gulp being trapped in the top snipers bloodless.

Ryuu "I have a 100% accuracy on stable targets. This isn't even a warm up. Sugaya. I've told you before. Stay out of my family life."

Sugaya grits his teeth "Why are you and Hayami still fighting. I told you to fix things."

Ryuu walks closer and his gun against Sugaya's chest "Mind your own business."

Mimura "Chiba knock it off."

Sugaya raises his arms and pulls Ryuu closer hugging him "I'm not your enemy. Neither is Hayami or these guys."

They see Ryuu's stance loosen and the gun fall between the two boys

"How did you…"

Sugaya smiles softly not letting go "Shut down."

Ryuu hides his face in Sugaya's shoulder and Sugaya gestures for the girls to leave. The girls nod going to find Hayami.

Ryuu "I hate you…"

Sugaya "You might hate me… but you love Hayami…"

Ryuu tries to push him away but Sugaya doesn't budge

Sugaya "Chiba I know you're combat. We usually spare together. I can counter if I restrict your movements."

Ryuu steps on his foot "Let me go."

Sugaya lets go but holds his hand "Chiba… be honest. What happened with your dad that made you snap at Hayami."

Ryuu looks away "None of your damn business. My old man is a fucken asshole that goes back on his words."

Mimura "What're you talking about?"

Okajima "You made it sound like you two had a good relationship?"

Ryuu scoffs "Good relationship…" He tries pulling his arm away "This doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does. You're our friend."

Ryuu tilts his head "Are we? Is there anything keeping us together aside from this assassination… think about it. If Korosensei hadn't come… would we even be friends?"

Sugaya slaps him making all go quiet

Sugaya "You're not yourself…"

Ryuu touches the mark he left "……shut up."

Mimura "Oi don't make it worse!"

Okajima "Sugaya what the fuck?!"

Sugaya "He deserves a good slap."

Meanwhile the girls.

Rio "Rinka?"

Rinka "Go away."

Kurahashi "Not until you talk to us."

Yada "What happened with Chiba?"

Rinka "It doesn't concern you."

Okano "Yes it does."

Kurahashi "We're friends aren't we."

Rinka looks at them "Are we? The only reason any of us talk is because the mission. Is there anything keeping us together other than that?"

"Rinka what are talking about?!"

"We're friends even without the assassination!"

"Why don't you get that?!"

Rinka's voice is shaking "Because I was abused? Because I was neglected? Because the one person who saw through everything and still reached hates me for I don't even know why? Because the only person I ever really loved won't even look at me? Because my whole life I was used or punished? Take your pick."

Rio tries to hug her but Rinka dodges.

Rinka "Just… Leave me alone…"

"No."

"Not until we know what's going on."

"Rinka please."

"Hayami don't push us away."

The bell rings.

Rinka "Time for English."

They look at each other and nod having an idea.

Kurahashi "Right! Let's go!"

They go back to class.

Kurahashi and Yada duck into the teacher room first.

Karasuma "Hm? Isn't it English?"

Irina "Shit that's right."

Kurahashi "Bitch-sensei? We had a question…"

"Hm?"

Yada "Rinka and Chiba… they had a and don't know how to make up…"

Irina shrugs "What you want me to do? Have them make out?"

Karasuma sighs "Make sure they're fixed for Pe. Both are… unpredictable when upset."

Kurahashi "Their our friends and your students. Aren't you worried?"

Karasuma nods "Of course I'm concerned for the well-being of all my students. If they aren't back to normal by the end of the day I'm sure the other guy will take matters into his own hands."

Irina pats both girls "I'll try but those two are strange."

Isogai and Maehara just finished the dialogue.

Irina "Alright. Next… Chiba and Hayami."

Both stand up at their seats reading their papers.

Irina hears the pain hidden by bloodlust _'This is bad…'_

Karma _'I probably shouldn't have ditched the first classes… what's the deal?'_

Nagisa _'I feel unsafe…'_

Okajima _'If they start shooting me and Okuda will get caught in… the devils are fine…"_

Okuda _'Please don't start shooting…'_

They finish and sit down.

Irina sweats "Well… you're supposed to be conveying passion and love… not make us all feel like there's a gun to our heads…"

Both pull their guns and aim at her "Don't test me."

They glare at each other lowering guns and turning away.

Karma leans to Itona "Oi? What I miss?"

Itona shrugs "Chiba and Hayami had a fight the other day apparently. I dunno the story."

Pe

Karasuma sweats having the two practicing on opposite sides of the shooting area

Karasuma "…Sugaya. Nakamura. What happened exactly?"

They attempt to explain the situation and Karasuma shakes his head.

Karasuma "That idiot…"

Sugaya nods "I don't know what to do… When Chiba gets mad or protective he's wreckless but powerful. I pissed him off once and I swear! That bastard has to have something like sharingan!"

Rio "That would explain his hairstyle? But anyway? With Rinka's past she doesn't get that pissed much… I've never seen her like this…"

Karasuma shakes his head looking at the two. Both are reloading their guns simultaneously

Karasuma thinks back to last time they were out of it "I will try to handle this."

Karasuma goes to the shoot area "Snipers. We got new prototype guns we'd like you to test. Please come with me."

They follow him keeping a noticeable distance

Rinka _'Stupid Ryuu… I want to be mad at you…'_

Ryuu glances at her through his bangs _'I don't want Rin to hate me… but she knows where the line is. When I say lay off she knows I mean it…'_

Karasuma leads them to the shed "They're in the the boxed marked 'Prototype GL27' and another labeled 'Prototype RL13' both are extremely dangerous so I'd like to test them far from the class."

Both nod going inside to look for them.

Rinka spots one on top of a lot of other boxes and attempts to reach it.

"Shit…"

Ryuu looks over "You can't reach it."

Rinka climbs onto other crates "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Ryuu forces himself not to smile watching her "You're gonna get hurt."

"Like you care."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

She looks down at him "Aren't you the one who decided we aren't going to talk? Told me to leave you alone didn't you?"

He grits his teeth "That doesn't mean I don't care. Get down before you get hurt!"

"Shouldn't you just look for the box with GL27?"

Ryuu growls going back to searching.

He hears boxes moving and looks back as they start to shake

Ryuu "Careful!"

He barely gets there in time to catch Rinka from falling.

Ryuu "Are you okay?"

Rinka nods "I'm fine… Put me down."

Ryuu puts her down "I told you you'd get hurt."

She smirks and gestures to the box she's sitting on marked "RL13"

Ryuu crosses his arms "You little…"

She stands up and picks up the box "Just hurry. Karasuma's waiting."

Ryuu nods "Ah Wait… I…"

Korosensei burst in "Chiba!!! Hayami!!!! Have you two made up yet!!!!!"

Both go to kill him

"STAY OUT OF THIS KOROSENSEI!!!!!"

"LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!!"

Skip to lunch

Sugaya "……Chiba you're glaring even harder than before what happened…"

Ryuu "Sugaya I want you to promise me something…"

"Hm?"

"If I ever show emotion… I need you to punch me."

Sugaya smirks and punches him

Ryuu rubs his side "Hey!"

Sugaya "You're being all sulky and pouty."

Ryuu shakes his head "Whatever…"

Mimura "Why are you like this…"

Ryuu touches his heart "Cause I don't want to feel this again…"

Okajima "Feel what?"

Ryuu smiles "I don't know… but it hurts… it hurts a lot…"

The three just look at him surprised.

Sugaya puts a hand on his shoulder "If you want the pain to stop… make up with her okay?"

Ryuu glances over at her "I know I need to… but she's stubborn okay!"

"You both are. Which is why you need to be a man and apologize."

Ryuu crosses his arms "Gender has nothing to do with this. She should be apologizing for butting in when I told her not to."

Sugaya hits him again "No!"

Mimura nods "I agree about the gender thing. But you're the one who needs to apologize cause you're acting like an ass."

Okajima "I agree. Chiba's an ass."

Ryuu growls "Bastards… you're supposed to be on my side…"

Mimura lays down "Yeah but you're wrong. And petty. That's not related to this but needed to be said. You're extremely petty sometimes."

Ryuu "Blame my siblings for that."

Sugaya "Go apologize. Now."

15 minutes later

The bell rings and Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima head back

Mimura "Any sign of them?"

Sugaya "Did they make up?"

Okajima "Probably making out."

 _Rinka "YEAH RIGHT IDIOT!!! I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE!!!!!"_

 _Ryuu "WHAT WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE IS NOT BUTTING IN!!!"_

 _"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!!"_

 _"OH I HAVE NERVE?!?!"_

 _"YOURE THE ONE WHO BUTT INTO MY FAMILY LIFE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!"_

 _"WELL NO SHIT!!!!"_

Suddenly it's silent.

Sugaya sweats going into the classroom "Maybe it was a bad idea for them to talk right before class…"

Mimura "This was a bad idea."

Those in classroom "What's wrong with you people!!!!!"

They go to their seats nervously

"We didn't think they'd be that bad…"

"I didn't even think either of their voices got that loud…"

There's gun shots and all freak going to the window

"ARE THEY GONNA KILL EACH OTHER?!?!?!"

"I DIDNT THINK THEY WERE THAT CRAZY!!!"

"NO MATTER HOW YOU TWO LOOK AT IT MURDER IS NOT THE ANSWER!!!!!!!!"

 _Both snipers simultaneously "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!!!!!!!!!"_

Korosensei "Those two are still at it…"

Maehara "Korosensei… shouldn't you check on them…"

Korosensei nods "I should but they need to figure this out on their own."

Kayano "At this rate their going to kill each other!l

"Then we're gonna be down our snipers!"

"That's not the issue!"

The gun shots stop and everyone sweats then hears explosions

Korosensei "WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!?!"

He goes over and takes their weapons "ARE YOU TWO INSANE!!?!?!"

Ryuu "Yes."

Rinka "What made you think we were sane?"

Korosensei shakes his head "I'm not sure what's going on between you two… but you two need to work things out!!"

Both look away from each other

"This doesn't concern you."

"Go away."

All three are suddenly in the classroom in the same wedding clothes Korosensei put them in before

Korosensei "JUST THINK ABOUT IT!!!! IF YOU TWO BREAK UP NOW YOU WONT GET MARRIED!!!!!"

Ryuu sets Rinka down and loosens his tie "Why would a 15 year old assassin think about marriage."

Rinka throws the flowers onto the floor "We have no need for things like emotions…"

Both are changed back into their school uniforms and the class is looking at them pained

Sugaya "It's even worse now…………"

Next day at school

Everyone looks at the two snipers

"Are you sure about this…"

"You two aren't exactly in perfect harmony right now…"

Ryuu "It's a fairly simple shot."

Rinka "We aren't gonna mess up something so simple."

And then they did

After they fucked up their shot

Ryuu "How… How did we miss…"

Rinka lowers her gun "It was a simple shot… we didn't even get close…"

Ryuu sighs putting his arms behind his head "We're gonna get chewed out when we get back…"

Rinka nods "Definitely…"

Ryuu glances at her nervously "Hey… um… Rin?"

She tries not to flinch _'that's the first time he's called me that since we started fighting…'_ "Hm?"

Ryuu bites his lip mumbling "Sorry…"

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Speak up. I can't hear you."

Ryuu blushes softly playing with his gun "I'm sorry… I… I shouldn't have gotten so upset over that… I know you were just worried…"

Rinka smiles a little "You were being an ass about it…"

He growls annoyed "Rin I'm trying to be sincere…"

She nods "I know Ryuu… I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have tried to force you to answer…"

Ryuu bites his lip and holds out his arm "So were good?"

Rinka softens and bumps his arm with her "We're good. But… we probably won't be good after the class kills us."

Ryuu laughs "I think they'll get over it?"

Suddenly they're back in the classroom getting scolded.

Korosensei "You two need to make up if you want a chance at killing me! Those shots"

He continues ranting and both snipers are annoyed and simultaneously swing their knives barely missing.

Korosensei "Eh?"

Ryuu smirks "Don't worry to much about us Korosensei. We know how to handle our problems."

Maehara "What was with the gun shots?"

Isogai "I'm just glad you two are back to normal."

"Who knew either sniper could yell like that!"

Both blush awkwardly returning to their seats

Okajima "At least you worked it out right?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah…"

"Good. We need you both normal."

End chapter

 _Extra!!!!_

 _Fuwa runs up "Hey!! Guess what!!!"_

 _Ryuu "Hm? Fuwa?"_

 _Rinka "What now?"_

 _Fuwa "Not you two this time. Karma! Nagisa!!"_

 _The snipers shrug "at least it's not us."_

 _Fuwa goes to the red and blue assassins_

 _Karma "Hm?"_

 _Nagisa "Hi Fuwa? Is something wrong?"_

 _Fuwa holds up her phone "New fic from ship-the-ships-I-ship!!"_

 _Karma "……why is the name so long."_

 _Fuwa "Not the point! Look!"_

 _Nagisa "Hm… Fuwa? Doesn't that guy write chibahaya? Why are you showing us?"_

 _Karma "Is it good blackmail!"_

 _Fuwa hangs her head "Just look at it… It's a Karmagisa fic! Genderbend Karma!"_

 _Karma "Huh?!?! Why am **I** the one gender bended?!"_

 _Fuwa sticks her tongue out "Hehe~ it's called 'A New Mission'! It's set second year of high school so it's future stuff!"_

 _Karma "So it's after we kill that guy?"_

 _Fuwa "No. It's an AU sorta… Where Korosensei lives! And there's new organization mass producing evil tentacle monsters and we have to kill them!"_

 _Nagisa "But what about school? We all go to different schools don't we? How do we train?"_

 _Fuwa "Shhhhhhhhhh!!! Don't think to hard about it."_

 _Karma "I'm still stuck on why I'm the one being gender bended when Nagisa already looks like a girl."_

 _Nagisa "Mean!!"_

 _Fuwa blinks looking at them "Just- Just check it out?"_

 _Karma "On the condition you don't tell Nakamura."_

 _Rio smirks in the tree "Hehe~"_

 _End end_

 _Doing another story and make regrettable life choices!!_

 _What do you guys think actually happened between Ryuu and Tsukki??_

 _Cosplay: I don't know what I was expecting… this is a sniper fic main Chiba._ _Most likely be Chiba in pe uniform cause money and time._

 _*btw Senna's birthday is January 10 and it's currently for them January 4 and imma do a chapter for her birthday cause I didn't for Rukia or Tadashi*_

 _@XoMidnightXo It's good to be civilized sometimes_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Chiba it is! And this chapter prob not as cheery_

 _@Le055Li0n Yee! As for the guy that harassed me… Thanks but it's being handled~ I am a "trap bitch" after all~_

 _@Wolfie0987 I plan to put a chapter for those two in my one shot series "Wreck". Imma be cosplay Chiba. The guy that harassed me was handled~ Being queer isn't the only reason I'm going to hell_


	67. Divided We Fall

Chapter 67

The class looks nervously at the snipers

Both are relatively normal but somethings… different.

Maehara "Um… you guys also seeing this…"

Rio recording "Yeah…"

Rinka's sitting on Ryuu's desk watching him doing something on his phone

Rinka "You suck at this…"

Ryuu growls "Rin I have about a week to learn this. My dad's being a bastard and Mom's not answering. I need a backup plan."

Rinka "Are you sure Senna would like this?"

Ryuu nods "Most likely. It's easier to do this on the real thing."

Mimura "Okay. Who's confronting them?"

Kimura "They just stopped fighting. Count me out."

Sugino "Don't look at me."

Okajima "The only one neither would try to kill and actually talk to is Sugaya? Maybe Nakamura but both will still shoot."

Sugaya sighs "Mimura I'm expecting you to put the fun in funeral."

Mimura nods "I got you."

Sugaya gulps going over to the snipers "You two okay?"

Rinka "Yeah why?"

Ryuu getting frustrated at his phone "Yeah."

Sugaya sweats "Chiba you're ready to murder your phone…"

Ryuu "Shut up. I have a week to learn this and can't practice at home."

He looks at Rinka for context

Rinka "He wants to surprise Senna."

Korosensei appears beside them "Ah! Snipers have returned their normal- Chiba don't break your phone?"

Ryuu shoots behind him missing Korosensei "Need to work."

Korosensei takes his phone putting it in Ryuu's bag and Rinka in her seat "Time for home room!"

No really paid much attention. With the sniper situation handled they all began worrying about the same thing…

 _"We're almost out of time…"_

Brunch everyone was talking like normal

Kurahashi "Guys… do you think we're doing the right thing…?"

Sugaya nods continuing his notes "Of course. We have our high school exams next month."

Mimura "We all still need to study."

Kurahashi "That's not what I mean."

Yada "You mean… the mission…?"

Kurahashi nods

Rinka looks up "You're having second thoughts?"

Rio "Even if you don't want to kill him we have to. If we don't then the world is doomed."

Ryuu nods "We don't have much time left. It's to late to turn back.

Kurahashi "I know… it just… I kept help but wonder… what if we didn't kill him…"

Okajima "We'll never know. Either we kill him? Or he kills everyone."

Skip to Pe

 _Class group chat_

 _Nagisa: Meet in the study spot at lunch_

 _Nagisa: We all need to talk_

Lunch…

Everyone gathers where he means and is confused

"You called us all out. What is it?"

Nagisa standing in the center "We… should save Korosensei… I don't know if it's possible but… if we could… don't you think we should try? After everything that's happened?"

Everyone's quiet for a moment then some start to agree

Ryuu and Rinka look at each other unsure

Kataoka "If you hadn't said anything I would."

"Yeah."

"I want more fun times with Korosensei!"

Rio steps forward "Hate to break up all of this love stuff… But I'm against it."

Everyone freezes looking at her

Rio "Our relationship with him is Assassin and Target. I treasured everything that's happened this year with him as our teacher. But it's time to end it."

Nagisa "Nakamura… But If theres even a chance to save him? We need to take it. We can continue things like this! We don't have to be assassins anymore."

Karma "How selfish can you be Nagisa?"

Nagisa looks at him "Huh?"

Karma "Here you are? The top assassin in the class, the one with most potential to succeed. Telling everyone we should give up. What about the talentless ones who still tried their best to kill him?"

Nagisa "I don't mean it like that! And besides… when it comes to assassination you're a lot better than me Karma…"

"Tck? Just you saying that is pissing me off. You're talking down to everyone here. You can't acknowledge anyone's strengths unless you acknowledge your own and you're weakness."

"I do acknowledge that! Karma you're stronger than me! But we really should try to save Korosensei!"

Ryuu _"This's bad… If Nagisa says the wrong thing…"_

Rinka nods

Arguments continue between the two and a few others.

Karma and Nagisa nearly get into a full on fight but were physically stopped by Sugino, Isogai, and Maehara.

Ryuu "…I almost forgot just how strong Karma is…"

Rinka nods "I didn't expect Nagisa to actually try to fight him…"

Korosensei appears offering a solution "Everyone break it up! Let's settle this fair. All out paintball war. Red kill. Blue save. Pick a side and prepare. There's no hard feelings! Whoever loses must listen to the winners."

Everyone nods silently looking at the boxes of weapons. They wonder who's choosing what and who first…

Seeing no one else will, the snipers look at each other then step forward

"Chiba… Hayami…"

Both snipers look straight ahead going to the crates

Rinka "After everything that's happened, it's clear what we need to do."

Ryuu picks out a rifle "All year we've trained to never miss an opening."

Rinka grabs a rifle too knowing it's best this time "To not hesitate for on the final shot."

"After everything that's happened this year from this class. There's only one thing less for us."

"Finishing the mission."

"Sorry Nagisa…"

"But we have to do this…"

Nagisa nods "I understand…" _'snipers alone are a challenge…'_

They go back to the shadows they were hiding in and wait for everyone else to finish

Sugaya nudges Ryuu "You're an idiot sometimes."

Ryuu looks at him annoyed "Sugaya just pick your side. You know I'm not wrong. After everything that's happened this year… we have to do this…"

Sugaya nods stepping forward "And you're not doing alone. Mimura? Okajima?"

The other two nod stepping forward going to the red basket

Sugaya "A lots happened since dropping to E-3…"

Mimura "Good things… bad things… all because of assassination…"

Okajima "We've done the most ridiculous things to kill him."

Sugaya smiles "Yeah what was it? A porn trap you built?"

Okajima snickers "It woulda worked but I couldn't find anything new!"

The class collectively sighs.

Ryuu "…Rin please explain why I'm friends with him…"

Rinka without looking up "You can use him as target practice."

He nods and the rest of the class divides into teams.

Red team

Karma sits on a rock "Nakamura will act as my right hand. If she gives you an order I expect you to listen. I trust her."

"How surprising…"

Karma swings his knife "Terasaka. You be quiet and await your orders." He lowers his knife looking at everyone remembering each skill set "Mimura. You're the best in class in recon. Scout the area and give constant updates on enemies locations. Hayami. You and Chiba eliminate easy targets at the very start then slip up in different directions. Hayami will go handle this entire area. Move according to Mimura's intel. Chiba will clear a path to the enemy flag. Chiba you'll have someone with you to keep lookout and cover you. I'll let you choose. Who do you trust most aside Hayami and Mimura?"

Ryuu answers without hesitation "Sugaya."

Everyone's surprised at how fast and confident he answered.

Sugaya included "Huh? Me??"

Ryuu nods "I trust him. He's an idiot but he knows my style and usually is the one covering me."

"So that's who it was…"

Sugaya "…bullshit you need my camouflage."

Ryuu "That's a plus."

Karma nods "If you trust him then okay. Also snipers. Anyone on the other team that knows your weak points?"

Rinka nods "Yada and Kurahashi know my blind spot."

Ryuu shakes his head "No."

Karma nods "Alright. No doubt Nagisa will target you two first. Sugaya. Be on guard. One of the close range specialists will likely be coming for you two. You should be able to use your camouflage to hide both of you long enough to get the job done."

They nod.

Karma looks at the map "Hazama. You'll be doing hit and run sneak attacks. Even I've fallen for them at some point. Kimura, Okano, Okajima will scatter this side of the mountain. Terasaka boys this side. That's the plan for offense. Understand?"

Everyone nods

Karma "Good. Also Hayami constantly be on the move. Sugaya make sure Chiba doesn't get eliminated fast. If we lose either sniper to fast it could really cost us."

The three nod

Karma thinks for a moment "Hara… Hara's going to have new traps set up. Takabayashi and Okuda will likely have made bombs. They have most of the close combat specialists. Isogai, Maehara, Sugino, Kanzaki, now Kayano all pose a threat if they get to close. Kanzaki's been training in a VR game. It's safe to say one of them will be heading to Chiba and Sugaya. If Nagisa's smart he'll have Yada, Kurahashi, or Isogai target Hayami. Isogai is tied with me for third best marksman in class. Even I have a hard time hitting Hayami when she's in full assassin mode. Nagisa… Nagisa… he's unpredictable. Mimura report his location immediately. If you encounter him run. He's my target now. I need to kill that little mouse myself…"

They all nod.

Karma stands up "And finally… I have faith in you all. You're the ones who put your entire beings into your assassinations. You know your missions. Scatter…"

Everyone nods going to their posts waiting for the war to start…

Ryuu and Rinka go in first position while Sugaya preps his and Ryuu's main post a safe distance away.

Ryuu "I got Takebayashi."

Rinka "Locked on Kataoka. Fire at Karasuma-sensei's signal."

Three…

Two…

Everyone in E-3 is holding their breathes ready to attack

One…

Karasuma fires into the air…

End chapter

 _Short af but hey?_

 _War is coming._

 _I decided not to put Blue's strategy because neither sniper has a way of knowing it. Also canon Chiba had Okajima spot him but it makes more sense for Sugaya to camouflage both of them to give more of an advantage._

 _Also random thing from this week?_

 _Me looking feminine with a wig: Sup bitch_

 _Straight male friend talking to his other friend: Yeah I wouldn't_ _date a guy_

 _His friend pointing to me: You sure?_

 _My friend looking at me for a solid second: ……As long as he doesn't lewd I will maintain my-_

 _Me looking at my fake bangs: What I dye my hair this color after I do black?_

 _Friend: FUCKS SAKE!!!! We talked about this._

 _Me: Huh??_

 _His friend: You do realize that when you do your eyes like that it looks lewd?_

 _Me going red: O-oh…_

 _Friend: Yes. And you're only allowed to do that if it's just me_

 _His friend now thinks we're a thing. I am still trying to process this._

 _@Le055Li0n Long story short how that is handled_ _. I successfully **DESTROYED** his fragile heterosexuality. Also big oof._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 This entire story is roller coaster. Tbh I concerned but was like "No! I have to much canon shit to deal with rn!" As for the other story, that's gonna be a weird one…_

 _@Wolfie0987 Ryuu will hurt anyone who hurts or upsets his siblings. Even if it's their dad… Anyone that guy! He should be transferring schools again this week and EVERYTHING makes so much sense now_


	68. Civil War

Chapter 68

Karasuma fires into the air

At the same time two paintballs land on Kataoka and Takebayashi

Ritsu "Blue team Kataoka and Takebayashi. Dead."

 _Karma "Hayami fire at any you see. Chiba get in position and clear a path to the flag."_

Both "On it."

Rinka climbs through the trees going to her territory.

Ryuu jumps down going to his position with Sugaya

Ryuu "Sugaya. I trust you."

He nods keeping watch.

 _Mimura "Kayano heading towards Sugaya and Chiba"_

Sugaya "Roger"

Ryuu aims his gun trusting Sugaya

A tree branch snaps above them and Sugaya grabs his camou trap covering him and Ryuu just as the the bomb explodes

Kayano smirks moving on "Chiba and Sugaya dead."

She's hit with a paintball on her shoulder

Ryuu smirks from under the blanket

Sugaya _'Do not lift your head…'_

Kayano "How did?! Zombies can't shoot!"

Ritsu "Blue team Kayano: Dead"

Kayano looks around confused then notices them and sighs knowing she can't expose them now "Not bad Sugaya. That was an cheap shot Chiba…"

 _Karma "So that's why you choose Sugaya…"_

Ryuu "We aren't dead yet."

 _Karma "Clear an opening. Terasaka boys. Report to Mimura. He'll direct perfect position for highest success."_

 _Terasaka "You heard him boys."_

 _Mimura "There's a large bolder nearby. It's well hidden. Be on standby until told otherwise."_

Meanwhile with Rinka

Rinka fires then changes positions.

Ritsu "Blue team Hara and Fuwa. Dead."

Rinka hides higher out of range having a bomb go off

Rinka "Itona report."

 _Itona "Just focus on the flag. I have you covered."_

Itona goes for the attack and but lost his knife. Rinka shoots past him hitting Okuda's side.

Ritsu "Blue team Okuda. Dead"

Okuda sighs "Aw…"

Itona "Good thinking with bombs. But you're missing the point."

Rinka "Itona you two can talk about bombs _after_ you die."

Itona rolls his eyes "You don't scare me anymore."

Rinka "I will if you don't pay attention."

 _Mimura "Lost track of Kanzaki."_

 _Sugaya groans "Yeah notices…"_

 _Ryuu "Sugaya do_ _ **not**_ _let go."_

Ritsu "Red team Chiba and Sugaya. Dead."

Rinka "Weak."

 _Okajima "Stop dissing your boyfriend. He's dead and can't hear anymore."_

 _Mimura "Kurahashi towards Kimura and Okano."_

 _Karma "There's a lot of traps there set by Hara and some leftover from everyone else."_

 _Kimura "We know."_

Ritsu "Blue team Kurahashi. Dead."

10 seconds later

Ritsu "Red team Kimura and Okano. Dead."

Karma looks disappointed having the two fastest caught by the trap.

Karma taps his fingers "Hazama. Eliminate Sugino."

 _Hazama "Fine."_

Ritsu "Blue team Sugino. Dead. Red team Hazama. Dead."

 _Hazama "I was a sacrifice pawn…"_

Ritsu "Red Team Okajima. Dead."

 _Okajima "Kanzaki?!"_

 _Mimura "Chiba and Sugaya… Okajima… Karma. Kanzaki heading your way."_

Karma grabs Kanzaki pulling her off her feet "You're troublesome… cost me my biggest advantage."

Kanzaki "Chiba and Sugaya were hidden well if not for the bomb I wouldn't have found them."

Karma slices her throat and drops her

Ritsu "Blue team Kanzaki. Dead."

Yada aims her gun _'I've never once shot better than Rinka… If Maehara buys time I can…'_

Maehara slashes his knife killing one and barely dodges the bullet as Yada fires

Ritsu "Red team Itona and Hayami. Dead."

Rinka "Tōka…"

Maehara "I knew I was more of a knife guys…"

 _Mimura "Isogai-"_

Ritsu "Red team Mimura. Dead."

Karma looks up _'Shit. There goes the biggest advantage.'_

Karma looks beside him "Nakamura. Take the flag. Use the Terasaka boys as a shield. I'll take out Isogai, Maehara, and Yada for you. No word for Nagisa."

Rio nods taking off

Meanwhile with the living dead

Mimura gets to the rest

Mimura "I was killed by a prince…"

Ryuu, Sugaya, and Okajima "Kanzaki."

Kanzaki giggles.

Rinka "Ryuu you two got out pretty earlier?"

Ryuu nods "Kayano bombed us to mark our hiding spot and Kanzaki snuck up on us."

Kanzaki "We knew Chiba would be hidden with one if Sugaya's traps but weren't sure who'd be with him."

Kayano "I wasn't really expecting Sugaya…"

Ryuu "I wasn't expecting Kayano to come with bombs…"

Sugaya "Why did you have bombs?"

Kayano "Nagisa knew Chiba would have one the perversion squad guarding him. I thought it'd be Okajima. Mimura was doing recon right?"

Mimura sighs "Yeah… till Prince Charming found me when I was trying to report…"

Kanzaki "Okajima fell for Kurahashi's trap."

Rinka "How did he get taken out? Kanzaki you killed those three right?"

Kanzaki nods "Chiba and Sugaya were hidden by a trap but there was paint on it to expose them. Kurahashi thought about using a porn trap."

Ryuu "…I'm disappointed Okajima."

Okajima "You were one of the first people out."

"I was bombed less than 10 seconds in."

Sugaya sighs "Hayami who killed you?"

She shakes her head "Tōka… Maehara killed Itona and while I tried to take him, she shot me."

Ryuu "Seriously? I was expecting Isogai to get you."

"Gee thanks…"

Ryuu shrugs "Rin face it. He and Karma are tied third best marksman."

"Both are still alive. I wonder how it's going…"

Ritsu "Blue team Isogai, Yada, and Maehara. Dead."

Everyone gulps

"Blue teams down to just Nagisa… Red still has the Terasaka boys and both devils…"

Mimura gasps hitting Sugaya "Guys. Look."

They see the blonde devil jump down to hide in amongst the Terasaka boys.

"Is the red flag exposed?"

"Blue is."

"No sign of Nagisa."

Ryuu looks beside him at Kanzaki "Where is he…?"

Kanzaki looks at Mimura "What's the place you paid least attention too?"

Mimura looks confused then gets it "No way? I would've noticed?!"

Rinka "Where is he?"

Mimura gulps "Watch Nakamura's group closely or you'll miss it…"

Halfway to the blue flag from their positions. They just pass Karasuma who was ref…

Nagisa jumps into view killing all four in an instant.

Rio "No way… group kill from point range…"

Yoshida "We didn't even sense him…"

Ritsu "Red team. Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Nakamura. Dead."

Karma growls from his hidden post as Nagisa disappears once again hiding all bloodlust.

Rinka "One to one…"

Ryuu "Nagisa… he has the ability to hide all bloodlust…"

The four that were just killed go up to the others defeated

Terasaka "Damn mouse and his weird bloodlust…"

Muramatsu "He didn't have to strike so violently."

Yoshida "That guys a different level of assassin…"

Rio "I didn't see him at all…"

Everyone looks anxious seeing Karma walk into the open

Karma "Come on Nagisa! It's one to one now! Kill me!"

Ryuu "Nagisa is in perfect position to kill him."

Rinka "Think about it. We only know where he is because our sniping."

Only three were able to spot Nagisa. Snipers and Mimura.

Mimura "But Nagisa wont shoot. You know it."

"If Nagisa fires now Karma will be forced to listen. But that's not Nagisa's style."

Sure enough Nagisa comes out of hiding entering the same field as Karma.

Karma looks at him "Three years. We've had class together. From the start I knew you were different. I wanted to feel at ease but couldn't. I didn't know what it was. Now? Here we are. Standing on the same stage. Assassination."

Nagisa "And you? The violent honors student… mischievous genius. I've known I'm near your level for years. But now. I'll kill you. You'll listen to me."

Karma smirks "Can you kill me? A mouse like you?"

Both narrow their eyes charging in.

They exchanged hit. Nagisa invades most hits and Karma takes them all without flinching.

"Who do you think will win…"

"If it's down to strengths? Karma."

"But Nagisa has his stun clap?"

"And a gun."

"Nagisa doesn't want to win with guns. He wants to beat Karma at his own game and make him listen."

"Didn't you see?"

Ryuu "Nagisa doesn't have a gun. He has two knives for his stun clap. He switched the gun for a knife when he was coming."

Rio nods "He took us four out with a single knife and point range giving us no time for anything."

Rinka "I don't care who wins anymore…"

"The way it's come so far…"

"We'll all follow with no complaints."

Karma smiles having Nagisa punch him in the face

Karma "Is that all?"

Karma slams Nagisa against his knee then throws him onto the floor

"Nagisa!!!!"

Nagisa doesn't move and Karma smirks going to retrieve his knife.

Karma looks at Nagisa's body "It's over Nagisa…"

He goes stab him but is caught off guard when the smaller boy claps knocking him back.

Karma stumbles maintaining balance with blood dripping from his mouth

Ryuu "He bite his tongue to avoid being temporarily paralyzed…"

Rinka "These two are really doing their best for what they believe…"

It takes a moment but Nagisa manages to put Karma in a chokehold immobilizing him entirely.

Karma chokes trying to punch Nagisa off.

Nagisa "No!! You're going to listen to me!!"

Karma reaches around for something and grabs a knife.

Okajima "Holy shit."

Sugaya "That's that I guess…"

Ryuu "Wait. Karma's hesitating?"

Karma stabs the ground and taps Nagisa arm

Karma "I yield!"

Nagisa tightens his grip screaming and Karma goes blue

Karasuma "STOP!!! The match has been decided!"

Nagisa lets go and sits up "Huh?"

Karma coughs going on his knees trying to recover.

Karasuma "Due to Karma's surrender, the winner of the match. Is blue team! No kill!"

Nagisa looks confused "I beat Karma…?"

Karma lays down exhausted "As if anyone would approve of me using a knife against a mouse with that much moxy…"

"Geh!"

Karma looks at him "It would be even more cowardly than you shooting me when I was open. The class and the other would of listened but not happily."

Nagisa nods looking at the class "So you'll listen?"

Karma nods "You beat me with marshal arts. That wa the best way to kill me… You want to save Korosensei? Alright. I'm listening."

The class is silent but then starts clapping. Everyone was satisfied with the results.

Sugaya "My respect for both just sky rocketed."

Kataoka "Especially for Nagisa."

Half an hour later in the locker rooms

Sugaya glances at the boy beside him "Chiba you still have paint in your hair."

Ryuu groans letting Sugaya help

Okajima "……are you sure you aren't gay for each other?"

Sugaya "Nah. Chiba's like third choice for a guy"

Ryuu "Isogai doesn't count."

Sugaya "Chiba is second choice."

Mimura "Who's first?"

Sugaya goes red and accidentally pulls Ryuu's hair

Ryuu "ow."

Sugaya "S-Sorry…"

Mimura smirks liking when Sugaya blushes

Maehara "Can you be straight for five minutes?"

"Maehara you're the one person here that's not allowed to say."

"It'd be fine if it was Isogai cause it's him."

Mimura looks back at Sugaya "Who's top choice? Crush?"

Sugaya stays silent finishing getting the blue paint out of Ryuu's hair.

Ryuu "Anyway? Nagisa? Karma? You two alright?"

Both are leaning against the wall under the water dead inside

Nagisa "Sore…"

Karma "I didn't think he'd go for the choke hold that well…"

Meanwhile in the girls locker room

Rio tries peeping through the hole "Turn this way…"

Rinka "Rio… stop peeping."

Rio smirks glancing to her "I can see Chiba~ He and Sugaya are having a gay moment~"

Rinka splashes her "Rio."

Megu grabs Rio pulling her away and covers the hole

Megu "If we can see them then they can see us."

"Well it's fine because I'm a whore."

"That better only be a reference."

"It was just a reference!"

The girls just sigh

Rio smirks and nudges Rinka "aren't you curious what I saw~?"

Rinka blushes going back to washing off the paint "……"

Rio pokes her cheek and whispers in her ear in detail what she saw.

Rinka goes completely red "Rio!! I didn't need to hear that!"

She snickers "You wanna see that and you know it~"

"I'm not a perv! Stop peeping on our classmates!"

Rio hugs her and moves Rinka's wet hair to the side "You know your curious~ I'm just saying~ You two are gonna have fun when you're older~"

Rinka tries prying her off "We're literally 15!"

The other girls watch amused at the two

Back in classroom after everyone showered and is mostly dry back in normal uniforms

Karasuma "Good job everyone. I trust you have no complaints how it went?"

Everyone nods being satisfied with the results from the war.

Isogai "It was an honest fight to the death. We all did good."

Nakamura "We'll respects the decision to save."

Karma nods "I lost fair. No complaints from me."

The others all agree aside from two

"Snipers?"

Ryuu "No complaints but I'm not gonna stop practicing shooting for fun."

Rinka nods "It's good to calm down. We won't aim at Korosensei, but we will keep training in case worst comes to worst."

"You know I don't know what I expected from them."

"That."

"Considering everything that's happened for them because of sniping?"

"If anyone in the class continues with this… it's them…"

They subtly hold hands and nod knowing they can't fully out the guns down.

Ryuu "We'll do our best to save him but…"

Rinka "It's a big switch from having the final shot resting on us…"

"That's understandable."

"Honestly it's the hardest for those two."

"Yeah all year we've depended on them for the final shot and both became social cause of sniping."

"I'm surprised they agreed."

They shrug

Rinka "A deals a deal."

Ryuu pops his shoulder "I'd be more for it if Kanzaki didn't almost knock me and Sugaya off a cliff…"

Kanzaki laughs nervously "You both jumped back dodging and I had to counter strike."

Sugaya "We were already right next to the edge."

"Wait Chiba? That's why you said 'Sugaya do not let go'?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah. This bastard almost killed me." He hits Ryuu on the head making him pout

Ryuu "If you fucken hit me one more time. Sugaya I swear. I will put you on blast so bad that you'll wish Kanzaki killed you for real."

Sugaya tenses "I can do the same?"

A few sigh

Karasuma "Ritsu. Begin searching for things relating to our new objective."

Ritsu "Okay~"

End chapter

 _So how we doing this my dudes…_

 _Should next chapter be then trying to figure things out or Chiba panicking trying to be a good brother for Senna's birthday and Hayami being concerned????_

 _Update on creep. He transfers in October now and here's an actual quote "I knew you were female cause you have ya know. Big um. Big chest. Dead giveaway you're female" Please know that it was Tuesday and every Tuesday we were our academy shirts. Mine was a green polo buttoned completely. So it's not like I was wearing revealing clothes. It was 104 so I wasn't binding._

 _Also had a gay panic cause crush decided to try to braid my hair. My hair is literally like Chiba's in every way now btw. I did finish making the cosplay so that's good. It's the Pe uniform and I'm putting it on my insta next time I get the chance [same user as on here]_

 _@Wolfie0987 Yee!!_

 _@Le055Li0n He's attempting too and I'm genuinely terrified to go to school. But Yee I needed to really set when this is. Current date for them: About January 5. 2 months 8 days until deadline. Glad you're enjoying this._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I'm not the best at writing action/fight stuff but there's the E-War and minor side plot development for ChibaSuga or SugaMimu_


	69. Senna’s Birthday

Chapter 69

January 6 after school

Ryuu "Rin can I come over?"

She shrugs not fully sure why "Sure?"

He smiles "Thanks. Also…" he blushes a little "Mind if I bring my guitar?"

Rinka's even more confused now but agrees because he's cute and she likes watching him play guitar.

Later at Rinka's

Rinka listens to him playing noticing that he doesn't actually know what he's doing just yet

Rinka "Hey? What song is that?"

Ryuu "If We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin. I don't usually listen to or try to learn this stuff but… its important."

She looks back at him still playing with their kitten daughter "Hm?"

Ryuu sighs stopping "Senna's birthday is this Friday… January 10… she turns 7… Mom and Dad promised to come back for her. Mom said her current negotiation isn't going well and she won't make it back in time. Dad said he can't leave work yet. The worst part… they've always been able to come for each of our 7th birthdays. Nee-san… mine… Tadashi's… Sen was really looking forward to it…"

Rinka puts a hand on him as he hides his face laying on the guitar

Ryuu "I don't know what to do… I just… I really want to be a good brother especially for her… She's still just a kid… I… I don't want her to look back and think our parents don't care…"

Rinka rubs his shoulder "You're doing your best Ryuu. Senna knows that. I don't know what it's like to have siblings. But I do know what it's like to not have someone on days like that… Maybe Korosensei can bring your parents home?"

He shakes his head "This's my problem. I don't want to drag anyone down with me. Nee-san knows not get her hopes up about dad coming. Mom is a maybe. Tadashi. Tadashi's unfortunately becoming more like me… but he still has some hope. Sen… she's only 7… she has high hopes and doesn't remember much about our dad. Mom is iffy."

Ryuu lifts his head getting back into position to play "Dad's gonna end up hurting Sen. I don't care who it is. If they hurt one of my girls or Tadashi, I will kill them. Even if it's my dad."

Rinka sighs looking back at Kayda "How are you so perfect Ryuu… perfect brother, prefect son, perfect sniper, perfect friend, perfect partner, perfect guy…"

"Rin you should know by now I'm not perfect:"

"Which is exactly why you are. You have flaws. You're a huge dork and caring but hate showing it in front of others. You're also really self conscious especially about your eyes since they remind you of your dad. Since you're the oldest son you try to take on the role of the man of the house and become a father figure for Tadashi and Senna. You dropped to E-3 because of how much you take care of them. You-"

"You made your point…"

He takes a deep breath strumming the guitar looking at the papers in front of him.

Rinka smiles softly feeling the determination in his hidden eyes.

January 7th

Lunch break

Ryuu "I gotta make a call."

He steps away going into the mountain dialing a number

 _"Hello?"_

Ryuu "Hey Mom… hows the deal coming?"

 _Haruka sighs "It's a work in progress Ryuu. I'll try my best to be there Friday. I might be able to make it Saturday morning…"_

"I know that voice mom… you don't want me to get my hopes up or tell the others."

 _"I'm sorry hon…"_

"Bye…"

Ryuu hangs up shaking but calls the next person

 _"Ry?"_

Ryuu gulps "Dad… Sen's birthday is in 3 days… isn't there anything you can do to come? She really wants you and mom to come home."

 _Tsukki sighs "I know Ry. I'm doing what I can. If all else falls I should be able to come maybe next year if I'm lucky."_

"Bye dad."

He hangs up then punches the tree hard enough to break part and make his knuckles bleed before he goes backs

Okajima nods "What happened?"

Ryuu looks at his bloody knuckles "I want to kill something."

Rinka pulls out an ace bandage from her pocket "Good thing I forgot to take this out."

Ryuu lets her bandage his hand and stays silent while his bloodlust boils

Mimura "Chiba? Are they…?"

Ryuu grits his teeth "No." he looks hurt "How do I tell her? Sen's gonna be so upset when she finds out."

Sugaya "Hows the surprise coming at least?"

Ryuu rubs his neck with his free hand "It's progress. I really only need to know one verse."

"What song?"

He shows them the song and verse he needs to learn

Ryuu "I hope Sen like it…"

They all think the same thing

 _'He tries so hard…'_

Ryuu "I know I know. I'm an idiot but… She's my little sister."

Okajima groans "Confirmed. Two real Ikemen in this class. Isogai and Chiba. Maehara is a player so he's not. Kataoka is Ikemegu…"

Ryuu looks at the bandage on his hand "I'm really not…"

"Chiba your main negative is your hair. Style it different and you're like second hottest guy in class."

"Tied with Karma look wise. Maehara's lowkey hot."

"That's not even lowkey."

Rinka "………are any of you straight?"

Okajima "Me."

Mimura "Me too."

Sugaya "Same."

Ryuu "Straight as my shots."

Rinka just looks at them knowing Sugaya and Mimura are lying "Sure."

January 8th

Nagisa "Chiba can you-"

Ryuu "Sorry I'm kinda in a rush. Send it to me I'll answer on the way."

He rushes out leaving the rest of the class confused

Kimura "What's his deal all week?"

Mimura shrugs then counts "Wait shit? It's my turn basically babysitting him isn't it?"

Rinka "I did Monday."

Sugaya "I did yesterday. It's your turn."

Sugino "Chiba's always been weird but why is he extra weird this week?"

Kimura "You four know?"

Sugaya shrugs "More to him then you see in class."

Okuda looks at the date "I think last year he would disappear a lot around this time?"

Hazama "Yeah I almost cursed him."

Takebayashi "Now that you mention it?"

Yoshida "Something probably happened when he was a kid?"

Muramatsu shrugs "I ignored that guy last year. Gave me a weird vibe."

Terasaka "He was kinda a passive aggressive asshole."

Okuda "That- That's not true!"

Sugaya "I hung out with him last year. He was a semi passive aggressive asshole. But also dependable and did others work a lot without complaining. He just hated you Terasaka. You were a dick to us."

Terasaka "Tck!"

Two hours later at Mimura's

Mimura "Chiba… why…"

Ryuu "You're the one who wanted to learn guitar to impress Sugaya. You also believe I'm naturally good at this so?"

Mimura sighs "So you're freeloading here to look wth a song for your kid sister."

"Yeah pretty much. Chill. I'll make dinner for you and Yui-san."

"Deal. But take a break for a minute will ya?"

Ryuu sighs "Fine I'll check what Nakamura wanted."

Mimura takes the guitar "Good. Imma try this so you can take a break."

Ryuu nods opening the text "Okay that's-"

Mimura looks him "What?"

Ryuu doesn't say anything and just looks at his phone covering his mouth and nose.

Mimura raises an eyebrow "Oi Chiba? You good…?"

Ryuu "Yea… yeah I'm fine…"

Mimura gets up and goes to him "I know those movements. You got a nose bleed!"

Ryuu looks away hiding his phone "One word to anyone and I'll kill you."

Mimura starts laughing "I never thought I'd see Chiba Ryūnosuke get a nosebleed not from fighting! What was it?!"

"Nothing!"

Mimura "Then give me your phone?"

Ryuu "Not happening!"

They both struggle but Mimura gets it since Ryuu's had the disadvantage

Ryuu "Mimura don't!"

Mimura snickers looking at the screen and freezing with a noticeable blush "Uh Chiba… why…"

Ryuu takes his phone back and hides it "It- it's not what you think!"

Mimura crosses his arms looking at him "Explanation. Now. Why do you have a picture of Hayami in a sexy neko costume."

Ryuu gulps holding his hands up "Nakamura! She- she just sent it to me right now! I- I was just caught off guard and I- Mimura get that smirk off your face!"

Mimura laughs slightly "Sorry! It's just? Seeing you this flustered is funny! Plus you actually got a nosebleed from her!"

Ryuu looks away "Don't… don't tell anyone…"

Mimura "You do have a perverted side!"

Ryuu kicks him "Shut up or I'll kill you…"

Mimura "Imagine if Hayami knew~ or if Okajima knew you were secretly a perv~"

Ryuu takes back his guitar decided not to answer Rio

Ryuu "Never speak of this……"

January 9th

Day before Senna's birthday.

Mimura keeps giving Ryuu a smug smirk and he's dying.

Rinka "Ryuu hows the song coming?"

Ryuu nods "I got it down. Mimura was helpful in a weird way."

Okajima raises an eyebrow "Since when?"

Rinka "Doesn't Mimura do air guitar a lot?"

Sugaya nudges Mimura teasingly "Dork."

Ryuu smiles slightly then gets a text.

 _Tadashi: Rukia-nee said she's hanging with Senna today for some "sister bonding" and told us to do shopping for Senna's gifts/dinner for tmr_

 _Ryuu: Alright any ideas??_

 _Tadashi sent 3 attachments_

 _Tadashi: Senna's been wanting that for awhile_

Ryuu feels his heart shatter and his friends notice his expression change. Rinka glances at the screen seeing three pictures of Ryuu's family together.

One with Rukia age 7, Ryuu 5, Tadashi 3

Next Rukia 9, Ryuu 7, Tadashi 5,

Last Rukia 11, Ryuu 9, Tadashi 7, Senna 1

All three have both parents.

 _Ryuu: Tadashi I'm doing what I can okay_

 _Ryuu: Mom might be able to be here Saturday_

 _Tadashi: Can't you have that Mach 20 teacher of yours bring them_

 _Ryuu: Tadashi. You're the only outsider who knows about Korosensei. You know I CANT do that_

 _Ryuu: Mom and Dad will question it and all of us will have an international problem_

 _Tadashi: I know but still_

 _Tadashi: It's SENNA_

 _Tadashi: And TRADITION_

 _Tadashi: Mom and Dad have to come_

 _Ryuu: I'll see you after school_

He turns his phone off and sighs "I hate this…"

Sugaya "Not looking good is it?"

Ryuu "After school tomorrow make sure I have no weapons."

After school

The Chiba brothers are arguing in the store.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii that's ridiculous."

Ryuu "You're ridiculous. We're getting it."

Tadashi "No. Senna would hate that. She's already gonna be upset enough when mom and dad don't come."

Ryuu throws the plushie at him nailing him in the face "I'm working on it okay." He sighs putting his hands on his hips "Look. We both know that I have a better chance at killing Korosensei with my next shot than I do getting our parents here. But? I have good aim and rarely miss my target."

Tadashi looks at the plushie "Why can't you have Korosensei bring them?"

Ryuu pats Tadashi's head "Tadashi. The only non agent or assassin that knows about Korosensei is you. If I have Korosensei bring mom and dad things will get complicated. I can't risk having you, our sisters, or our parents in danger."

Tadashi looks back at the toys "I don't get it… why am I the only one…"

Ryuu "Because you showed up at my classroom unannounced."

Korosensei behind them "Correct. Tadashi you came to E-3 on your own free will when they were getting new weapons."

Tadashi jumps and Ryuu slashes his knife

Ryuu "Sup sensei?"

Korosensei dodges the attack's "I was worried about you! Sugaya-kun filled me in on your situation. I can bring them?"

Ryuu pockets his knives "It's to suspicious. Wait a second… Ritsu… Ritsu might be able to- what am I saying? I can't use assassin things to make Senna happy. It'll hurt her more in the long run. Hell when Tadashi found out?"

Tadashi rubs his arm "Valid…"

Korosensei pats Ryuu's head "You're smart Chiba. You know what kind of teacher I am."

Ryuu "You're going to let me figure out my own problems."

"If there's ever a wall my students can't get over, it's my turn."

Tadashi sighs "Ya know? E-3 might not be that bad after all… Aside from the assassinations."

Korosensei "That's where you're wrong Tadashi-kun. The reason E-3 isn't that bad is because the assassinations. It's what connects us making us a class."

Tadashi flinches at the tentacles on his head "You're really a different teacher…"

Korosensei nods and picks out a toy giving it to them "Exactly."

Ryuu looks at the toy "Korosensei… We're not getting Senna an octopus stuffed animal…"

Korosensei makes one at Mach speed and holds it up "This one is free!! You're little sister is an angel!!"

Both brothers "No she's not."

Ryuu sighs looking at the Korosensei plushie "Are you trying to traumatize her?"

Korosensei cries and the search continues.

January 10

Senna's birthday…

Ryuu looks at his phone and smiles getting up and going to his little sisters room

Ryuu opens it a little "Hey? Wake up."

Senna hugs the stuffed bear she's had her whole life "Mm…"

Ryuu opens the curtains and brushes her hair out of her face "Sen. Get up."

She yawns sitting up "Ryuu… nii…"

He smiles "Happy birthday Sen."

Senna hugs him "Thank you Ryuu-nii! Can I stay home? Since it's my birthday? I wanna be here when Mom and Dad get here!"

Ryuu hugs her rubbing her back "Ha ha… You're going to school. I'll walk with you today and which would you rather have pick you up? Tadashi or Nee-san?"

She thinks then mumbles "Tadashi-nii…"

"Alright. Wanna help me with breakfast?"

Senna nods and Ryuu picks her up putting her on his shoulders

Ryuu "Let's go."

They go downstairs

Ryuu takes her off his shoulders "Alright what do you want?"

Senna giggles "Pancakes!"

Ryuu nods clipping his bangs back "You want bacon and eggs too?"

"Eggs are icky!"

Ryuu "You're icky. I'm making eggs for myself then."

"Blehhh!!!"

Ryuu sticks his tongue out at her and gets out the bacon "Can you get a pan, a pot, and a skillet?"

Senna nods retrieving the items and setting them out. She also grabs two aprons and hands one to him.

Ryuu puts down the bacon "Thanks Sen."

He hangs it around his neck and ties it behind him before tying Senna's

The two siblings talk lightly until the other two wake up

Rukia "Happy birthday Senna-chan!!"

Tadashi ruffles Senna's hair "Happy birthday kiddo."

Senna giggles "Thanks!! Look!! I helped Ryuu-nii!!"

Ryuu gestures to his messy apron "As you can tell."

Skip to way to school

Senna "Ryuu-nii? Are mom and dad coming today?"

Ryuu smiles "Whatever happens? You still have me and our idiot siblings."

Senna nods "Right!"

Ryuu notices the change in her demeanor and tries to think of a way to cheer her up.

Ryuu "Hey? Have you ever heard the story of the giant octopus?"

Senna looks up at him confused "Mm mm. What's that?"

Ryuu smiles telling her a story Fuwa came up with but twisting it for Senna.

Senna giggles listening eagerly to the story not knowing it's partly his story in the End Class.

Ryuu hears two classmates above him

Maehara "Chiba? You finished the equations right?"

Senna points to Maehara "Maehara-kun! Ryuu-nii what's his super power?"

Ryuu smirks "Maehara, like the rest of the students, has extreme agility and kinetic vision. He uses close combat and to defeat the giant octopus."

Maehara "Uh what?"

Okano "Maehara What's- Chiba? Who's that??"

Ryuu "My little sister? Senna-chan you know Maehara already. The girl is Okano. She's really flexible and adapts to anything. Her power is that although she's a hot head, she's still one of the strongest. Even able to defeat playboy Maehara when he ticks her off."

Senna giggles "Cool!!! But why are they on the roof?"

Ryuu puts a finger to his lip "Top secret training~ we all need to get stronger to defeat the big bad."

Both the other assassins are confused seeing him acting so different from at school.

Maehara "Wait a second 'playboy' Chiba you little!"

Ryuu picks up Senna "Maehara you cant touch me right now. And if you say a bad word I will shoot you."

Okano jumps down "Senna-chan? Right?"

Senna nods "Mhmm?"

Ryuu "I'll see you two at school. C'mon Sen."

Maehara "Oi wait? Sen-chan? It's your birthday right?"

She looks confused but nods "How'd you?"

Okano to Ryuu "Sorry. You were being really weird all week and you're friends wouldn't tell us so we asked Ritsu."

Ryuu sighs "You're all nosy…"

Maehara gives Senna a flower from a nearby bush "Happy birthday."

Senna takes it and smiles happily "Thank you playboy-kun!"

Okano "Happy birthday Chibi~"

Senna looks at her "You're pretty!"

Okano blushes "Aw. Thanks Senna-chan!"

Ryuu "Well I'll see you two up the mountain. I gotta take Sen."

Maehara "See ya."

Okano "Bye Chiba. Bye Senna-chan."

The two go back to the rooftops

Skip to Rinka getting to school

Sugaya "You're not with Chiba?"

Rinka "It's Senna's birthday. Ryuu wants to spend time with her."

Maehara and Okano coming in

Maehara "Okano are you still like questioning that story?"

Okano "Yes. And how into it Chiba was? I knew Chiba was a good brother considering how he was when the boy showed up?"

Maehara "Yeah. Hayami and the perv squad always say there's more to him than we see in class. That he actually does have a soft side. Ask them."

Mimura "You two good?"

Okano looks at them "You guys have seen Chiba's home life right? When he's with his siblings is he…"

Okajima "An idiot and completely not Chiba-like?"

Maehara "Yeah that?"

All four nod

Mimura "Depends which sibling."

Sugaya "Senna? He just does everything he can to make her smile."

Ryuu climbs through the window silently taking his seat and putting his head down.

"…Chiba are you okay?"

Ryuu "I'm fucken exhausted…"

Maehara and Okano leave to Isogai

Mimura "What happened?"

Ryuu yawns lifting his head "I snuck out last night to practice that song. Ended up having to try to figure something out with my parents too."

"Anything good?"

Ryuu thinks "……I've had the song in my head for the last 3 days and know it by memory now. Also can see sound and hear colors so that's great…"

They're all very concerned for him.

During class

Korosensei "Chiba-kun solve this problem."

When the boy doesn't answer Korosensei moves his arm waking the boy up

Korosensei "No sleeping in class!!"

Ryuu "The answers V-E Day. Victory in Europe."

"Correct but just because I can't see if your eyes are close doesn't mean you can sleep!!"

Ryuu pouts half listening to the rest of the lesson.

He ended up falling asleep in the last two classes and Korosensei gave up after remembering his dilemma.

After school

Rinka pokes him "Ryuu… wake up…"

He groans lifting his bed "Hmm…"

Rinka "Schedule over. I'll fill you in on what you slept through another time. Let's go."

Ryuu yawns getting his things "Mm… thanks…"

They walk down the mountain and Ryuu's basically sleep walking.

He wakes up once at the bottom

Rinka "Ryuu?"

Ryuu "Hm?"

"Is everything ready?"

He nods determined "Everything should work out like this."

"Good."

Skip to Ryuu getting home

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii?"

Ryuu "Yeah. One sec!"

He comes into the living room seeing the three of his siblings bonding.

Tadashi stands up "I need help with something and Nee-san sucks at math."

Ryuu "Ah sure."

The two boys go up to Tadashi's room.

Tadashi "Okay sniper. What's your plan. Did you figure anything out?"

Ryuu nods "Looking at it like an assassination actually helped. If they aren't here by the time you and Nee-san leave to get the cake, then I'm switching to plan B. Also… Please don't call me 'sniper'? It's really weird being called that outside of class…"

Tadashi crosses his arms "So is having an older brother who's using assassination skills to surprise our little sister. And having an assassin older brother period."

"Touché my asshole little brother. Touché."

Tadashi sighs "What _is_ your plan though?"

Ryuu holds up his phone "I have friends I can count on. I'm doing this the E-3 way. You've seen us test new weapons. You haven't seen us work together. With the right leader we can get over any wall. And if we can't? It's Korosensei's turn. He's not your average teacher. And we aren't the average class."

"So you have this under control?"

He nods "100% under control. One way or another Senna will be happy."

Tadashi "Good…"

A few hours later…

Tadashi and Rukia left to pick up the cake.

Senna "Ryuu-nii… Mom and Dad aren't coming are they…"

Ryuu "Mom will be here soon. Dad… you know how he is… But Hey? You still have me?"

Senna looks in front of them

Ryuu stands up "Wait here? I have a surprise."

Senna nods "Okay…"

Ryuu leaves and comes back with his acoustic guitar and sits beside her

Ryuu starts strumming and Senna doesn't look

Ryuu starts humming getting the rhythm before he starts singing _'I'm 23 and my folks are getting old, I know they don't have forever'_ "And I'm scared to be alone. So I'm thankful for my sister, even though sometimes we fight… When high school wasn't easy, she's the reason I survived… I know she'd never leave me and I hate to see her cry… So I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side, I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side, I wrote this verse to tell her that…"

He nudges her and she tries not to look as he continues.

"The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad… If we got each other, and that's all we have… I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand… You should know I'll be there for you…"

Senna looks at him as he continues with a gentle smile

"When the world's not perfect… When the world's not kind… If we have each other then we'll both be fine… I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand… You should know I'll be there for you…"

He stops and she hugs him

Ryuu "You should know I'll be there for you…"

Senna starts crying into his chest "Ryuu-nii…!!"

Ryuu "We have each other. And our dependable but different Nee-san and our weirdo Tadashi. Things might not be perfect Sen… I know it hurts not having mom or dad here but… we still have each other…"

Senna nods not letting go off him. The door opens and Tadashi and Rukia come inside with cake.

Rukia smiles softly and Tadashi just nods

Ryuu looks over "Hey guys."

Senna smiles with tears still in her eyes "Tadashi-nii Rukia-nee?"

Rukia sees the tears "Senna? What's wrong? Ryuu what you do!"

Ryuu nods to his guitar "I learned a new song this week. One verse in specific…"

Senna "Again."

Ryuu nods letting go of her and playing it while Tadashi takes the cake to the kitchen.

Tadashi comes back and leans on the couch listening to his brother playing.

Tadashi _'I miss hearing him play guitar. He's really good at it and it reminds all of us of when we were younger. Not that I'll ever tell him I like when he plays…"_

Rukia _'Ryuu-nii's been sneaking around to learn this all week. I wonder how things would be if he was born first…'_

Senna _'I miss mom and dad. But this might not be to bad after all. Ryuu-nii is really great'_

Ryuu _'Plan B… I hope mom and dad get here in time… this is just to buy time after all…'_

He finishes the verse they need to hear and stops.

Rukia put an arm around her brothers with Senna in the middle "You're pretty good at guitar when it's not emo."

Ryuu's vein pops "Hey!"

An hour later

They're about to cut the cake when there's a knock on the door…

Ryuu stands up "I'll get it."

He goes to the door knowing he shouldn't have high hopes.

He opens the door with his bangs covering his eyes.

 _"I thought I told you to pin back your bangs at home."_

 _"Or is it cause you didn't want them to be reminded of me since you weren't sure if I'd be here?"_

Ryuu's hidden eyes water and he smiles putting a finger to his lips

 _Rukia "Ryuu who's there?"_

Ryuu looks at his parents "A surprise."

He goes back to the kitchen "I pulled some strings and well…"

He gestures beside him having Haruka and Tsukki come into view.

Senna starts crying.

Haruka wipes her tears "Sorry we're a little late."

Tsukki "We had 3 hour layovers."

Rukia beside Ryuu "How'd you pull this off?"

Ryuu smiles "I have my ways."

Tadashi looks at Ryuu's phone "Ritsu."

Ritsu appears on screen holding a sign _"Hacking and rescheduling is a piece of cake for me"_

Tadashi smiles looking at his family. Rukia's questioning how they're here. Ryuu's playing it dumb. Senna's crying. Haruka and Tsukki are confused but grateful they're here.

Ryuu looks at Tadashi and gives a thumbs up "I told you I had it under control. I just needed to buy time and keep her happy until they got here."

Tadashi "You sure are something else…"

End chapter

 _It's chapter 69… I HAD to put something pervy I'm not sorry._

 _This chapter took longer than I was expecting and I really wanted to bring back Tsukki and Haruka but they probably won't be here long. Ryuu had like 5 backup plans in case they didn't come._

 _Comic-Con was GREAT I had a lot of fun. Someone recognized my cosplay. I bought a lot of stuff and now am broke so that's fun… I'm literally on my way back home and laying across the backseat half napping half writing._

 _@Wolfie0987 Thxxxxx_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I changed some kills and how they died but it's relatively the same. Honestly the main reason I don't write much for Senna is cause I don't know how little kids are or how they talk. Like when I was 7 I was "mature for my age" and I'm the youngest and not around people younger than me very often. The other three are all around the same age. I was still "mature" when I was Tadashi_ _but I was around "normal" people at that time so I can write him easier. Rukia's the age as most my current classmates (17) and I'm barely older than Ryuu (I'm 16 and he's 15) so I can write them. But little kids are hard for me to write so I tend to not right much Senna even though I want to. I do have a plan for her though if I continue this story after the mission. Thxx and I have a lot of ideas IF this story continues past graduation. I might do a spin off for those. Not sure yet…_


	70. Father and Son

Chapter 70

Saturday

There's a knock on Ryuu's window.

Ryuu's bangs are in his face and he's not looking "Sugaya we talked about this."

"Open up Chiba."

Ryuu sighs turning the window and being caught off guard by the voice and guest.

Ryuu opens it "Karma? What do I owe for this surprise…"

Karma climbs through with a lot of rolled up papers sticking out of his bag "Your brain. We're the top two in math. Help me check these plans."

Ryuu's door opens

"Ry I'm- who?"

Ryuu tenses "Dad it wouldn't kill ya to knock…"

Tsukki smiles "Sorry? Anyway who's that?"

"Karma. We need to work on some school stuff."

Karma looks at Tsukki closely noting his eyes "You're Chiba's dad right?"

Tsukki nods "Correct?"

Karma smiles politely "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Karma-kun. Anyway? I'm heading to get groceries Ry what do you usually get?"

Ryuu pulls out his phone and sends him a list "We should still have some of that stuff so you should check before you leave."

Tsukki "Alright. Thanks Ry. Good luck on the assignment?"

He leaves.

Karma "……Red eyes?"

Ryuu "Believe what you want. What exactly are all these?"

Karma smirks taking them out "Okuda and Itona are coming soon for different information. I heard you're families together for the weekend so I tried putting it off till they leave but we don't have much time."

Ryuu looks at him confused "…I'm sorry what? Akabane Karma? Not jumping on the chance to get blackmail material?"

Karma crosses his arms "I've learned two things about you and Hayami this year. One. Don't underestimate your shots. And two. Don't pry to far into your family lives. Hayami is pretty self explanatory. You? I can pry with siblings. I know not to ask to much bout your parents."

Ryuu nods looking at the papers "Thanks… I think…?"

Karma looks at him then around the room and sighs

Karma "You know what… forget it… I know what it's like to not have parents around…"

Ryuu "But what about the mission? Karma? Karma stop."

Ryuu grabs Karma's wrist before he can climb out the window

Karma "What?"

Ryuu "We need to work on find a way to save Korosensei. We don't have _time_ to waste with this stuff. I'm-"

Karma grabs him and hold a ruler to his throat "That's a lie and you know it. Chiba. When you're parents came earlier this year was one of the first times anyone has seen you smile. All week you've been going insane trying to get them to come. I'm the class devil and ace. I know everything. Did you really think I didn't know about everything? I heard you on the mountain talking to your dad. Don't lie to me Chiba…"

Ryuu falls onto the floor after Karma dropped him.

Karma "Chiba. It's okay to miss them. Spend time with them while you still can. You'll regret otherwise."

Ryuu looks at him "Karma… I wasn't expecting that from you…?"

Karma smirks "Go over these when you get a chance. I'll come by later and pick them up. Leave your window unlocked and if you hear someone at 2am don't freak."

Ryuu sweats "…I'll just…"

Karma goes back to the window "Just check your parts. Itona, Okuda, and I will go over it tomorrow."

Ryuu looks up at him still on the floor "Alright. I'll go over it at some point today."

Karma nods "Leave it where I can find it easily. Unless you want me snooping through your room at 2am."

Ryuu laughs catching him off guard

Ryuu "I'll leave them on the desk. Be sure to shut the window on the way out…"

Karma nods "As long as you stop lying and spend time with your family while you still can. We don't know how this year will end…"

Ryuu offers a small smile "Right… Thanks Karma…"

Karma nods jumping out the window and actually shuts it.

Ryuu pulls out his phone

 _Ryuu: Rin what dimension is this_

 _Rin: What are you talking about_

 _Ryuu: Karma stopped by and was actually…_

 _Ryuu: Not horrible???_

 _Ryuu: He was being nice????_

 _Ryuu: Like actually nice????????_

 _Ryuu: I've never been this confused_

 _Rin: ………_

 _Rin: Ryuu I love you but you're going crazy_

 _Ryuu: I'm serious we were supposed to work on stuff to save Korosensei but he just ??????_

 _Rin: Are you okay?_

 _Ryuu: Probably not_

 _Ryuu: I should go work on whatever this is_

 _Rin: Actually you should spend time with your family while you get the chance_

 _Ryuu: That's exactly what Karma told me…_

 _Rin: Ryuu you worked a lot to get them to come_

 _Rin: you literally used a high tech artificial intelligence that's a government weapon to hack into your parents stuff and rearrange their plans so they could come._

 _Ryuu: ……_

 _Ryuu: You've made your point gtg dad doesn't know shit_

He tosses his phone to the side and looks out his window. Tsukki just gets outside looking lost at his phone.

Ryuu smiles opening the window "Dad!"

Tsukki jumps "Ry?!"

Ryuu leans on the window seal "You still don't know what to get. Can I come with?"

Tsukki lights up _'Ry wants to spend time with me?'_ "Grab your shoes and a jacket!"

Ryuu nods shutting his window grabbing his jacket, phone, wallet, and keys out of habit and rushes downstairs for his shoes.

Ryuu "I'm going with Dad! Making sure he doesn't mess up the shopping!!"

 _Rukia "You know what to get~"_

 _Haruka "Thank you Ryuu!"_

 _Tadashi "I need more gum!"_

 _Senna "I want candy!!"_

Ryuu opening the door "Text me extra stuff you guys want!"

He leaves

Haruka looks at Rukia "Rukia? Does Ryuu…?"

Rukia smiles "We've all grown up a lot Mom. This past year Ryuu's grew so much. I don't know why but… he's definitely changing for the better."

Tadashi leans against the wall watching Senna draw "Maybe the E Class isn't all that bad…?"

All the girls look at him stunned.

"What did you say…?"

Haruka "We were only gone a few months? Tadashi are you okay?"

Tadashi nods with a slight smile "Yeah… School assembly's they always target the E class. I've seen them there… I don't understand why but… E-3 is the most alive class on campus."

Rukia ruffles his hair "Ever since Ryuu's last school trip you've been getting more and more mature. Stop you'll make me Nee-san feel old!"

Tadashi "You _are_ old Rukia-nee!"

Senna giggles "Mom!! How old is old?"

Haruka _'Well I'm 38 so…'_ "I'd say old is around 60's and up?"

"Mom that's not old!"

"That's ancient!"

"How old are you mom?"

Haruka laughs nervously "I'm 38? I had you at 21." She pokes Rukia "I'm young still."

They hear arguing outside

Tsukki "Ryuu I haven't driven in Japan in awhile?! Which side is it?!"

Ryuu "Dad that's the passager side! Do you know how to drive?"

Tsukki "Yes I know how to drive!"

The car starts

Haruka sighs "I'm not even surprised since it's them…"

Rukia shrugs "It's then what can ya do?"

Meanwhile Ryuu and Tsukki

Ryuu "Don't crash."

Tsukki "Have some faith in me will ya?"

Ryuu looks at him through his bangs "Really."

Tsukki sighs "Okay Ry. Seriously. How am I here now… my entire schedule got rearranged and I suddenly had a flight here."

Ryuu shrugs "What makes you think I had something to do with it?"

Tsukki "Yesterday you said you pulled some strings to get us here. Ryūnosuke. What did you do."

Ryuu looks out the window "I kept the tradition alive. I kept Senna happy… _Something you weren't doing_ …"

"I heard that. Ry… I know I'm not around much but… I've been working on something I think you'll approve off. This project…"

Ryuu "I told you. I'm not taking over your company. I can't- I'm not you… I know architecture and I'm good at it but… all this stuff with people and meetings and all that… I dunno. I'm just. I don't want to be successful _just_ because I inherited your company."

Tsukki stops at the light "Ry you make the company soar."

"I'll find my path…"

"That path took you to E-3."

"And that's the best thing to happen to me."

Tsukki sighs looking at him while the lights still red "It's no use talking about that anymore. You're graduating soon. But you're avoiding the original question. How did you manage this?"

Ryuu nods to the light "Green."

Tsukki looks back at the road and continues driving "Ry. I don't know what you did… but thank you…"

Ryuu nods "Yeah."

Tsukki smiles remembering something "Right! I had to tell you something! Originally I was gonna just tell Rukia but last time and this one showed I should tell you instead."

Ryuu "What're you talking about Dad?"

Tsukki "If I tell you that'll ruin the surprise~"

Ryuu's vein pops and he pouts looking out the window sinking

Tsukki glances at him seeing the 11 year old Ryuu pouting over falling for the same trap.

Ryuu "Dad you gotta stop pulling that…"

Tsukki's brought back and sees his 15 year old son touching his bangs

Tsukki "You haven't completely grown up luckily."

Ryuu laughs a little "I'm only 15. I'm not even in high school yet. Deadlines next month."

Tsukki nods continuing the drive "Right. How's school been?"

Ryuu "Fun. The class got into a major fight recently but things are back on track." _'A new track anyway…'_

"And Hayami?"

"Still together. Rin's really amazing…"

"Still surprised you have a girlfriend and Tadashi has a boyfriend. If Rukia's or Senna are dating I'll-"

"Neither are. Don't worry. Senna's definitely not allowed to date anyone yet and I'll beat anyone who looks at Nee-san." _'So you don't know about Katsuki-kun still… that's gonna be fun'_

Tsukki laughs "Good. I'm counting on you."

They stay in silence until they get to the store.

Tsukki grabs a cart "Okay. I'm gonna be honest. I don't know what I'm doing."

Ryuu sighs taking out his phone looking at the list "Okay. Warning. We just ran out of a lot of stuff and you're not allowed to question how we live."

Tsukki scoffs "I'm pretty sure I can handle this. I know my own kids."

5 minutes later

Tsukki struggles to pick up the bag "Ry… Ry hold the cart this heavy."

Ryuu yawns and grabs a bag with one arm effortlessly putting it in the cart.

Tsukki looks at him "How…"

Ryuu "Who do you think does _all_ the heavy lifting? That bags only 50 pounds?"

Tsukki sighs pushing the cart again "Cat food check…. What's next Ry…"

Ryuu groans looking at it "Great… to make up and other girl stuff."

Tsukki looks confused but follows beside him.

Tsukki "How do you know what makeup to get? Unless it's yours? No judgement. You do you."

"It's Nee-san's and cause this."

He shows his screen.

Tsukki pales "Ry… Ry what the hell…"

Ryuu kneels down "I had Nee-san send me a list of all her makeup brands and shades."

Tsukki "……I'm not sure how to respond to that but I can tell you that determined twinkle in your hidden eyes."

Ryuu blushes softly grabbing the foundation "Just help me find the eye liner."

"For you or Rukia?"

"Tadashi."

Tsukki chokes "Why am I not surprised…"

Ryuu laughs "I'm kidding? Tadashi hates this brand."

Tsukki _'I really need to come home more…'_

Tsukki "Oh…"

10 minutes later

Tsukki "Ryūnosuke what-"

Ryuu "Sen and Tadashi like white bread but Nee-san likes wheat for some reason. Senna also texted to get cinnamon bread? Huh that's new."

Tsukki grabs all of them "How do you do this…"

Ryuu ducks past people grabbing some snacks "Simple. I'm used to it. Nee-san and I usually take turns but if it's a lot like this we both go. You decided to do the shopping and I know how chaotic it is."

They finally finish the shopping and Tsukki is dead just sitting in the parking lot

Ryuu buckles his seat "Um… Dad?"

Tsukki "Ry… I'm so sorry…"

Ryuu tilts his head showing his confusion "What do you mean?"

Tsukki "I was just thinking. You… you've really grown…"

"Dad its just grocery shopping?"

"No it's not. Ry you know exactly what to get and I don't even know what you did to get me and Haruka to come. It's just…"

"Dad-"

"Let me finish son."

Ryuu gulps

Tsukki sighs "I left when Rukia was around 4… you were just a baby at the time… I tried to come every few years… when I think of you… I still see that little boy who was expressive and open. Now… look at you… you're grown and in charge of a lot at the house… I see the way your sisters and Tadashi look at you… Thank you Ry… for being the man I couldn't be…"

Ryuu's eyes water "I…"

"Another thing."

Tsukki takes a breath "I can't go into detail but… I should be able to come around more often now."

Ryuu looks at him "What…"

Tsukki "I didn't get to see you or Rukia grow up. Tadashi matured a lot just in these last few months. I feel like I don't know any of my kids anymore… Senna… Senna's still a kid… I don't want to miss her growing up too…"

Tears fall down Ryuu cheeks "Do you mean that… dad… dad are you really gonna come home more…"

Tsukki nods brushing Ryuu's bangs back "Yeah son. I am…"

Ryuu can't stop himself from crying as he hugs Tsukki.

Tsukki rubs his back "Ry?"

Ryuu "Thank you…"

Tsukki smiles having his most mature child show his side

Tsukki "Thank you for taking care of them for me… It couldn't have been easy…"

Ryuu "I managed cause Nee-san…"

"Anything I can do to make things up to you?"

Ryuu lets go and smirks "I have an idea… there's to things all four of us really remember clearly about you. The dark red eyes… and the guitar."

Tsukki nods "That song…"

Ryuu looks out the window as Tsukki starts driving

Ryuu "Everytime, even now, when they're sad I'll play it. I usually play that as a warmup or to calm my nerves too."

Tsukki smiles "I'm glad. You still play?"

"I can't stop even if I wanted to…"

"You sure have grown."

Ryuu plays with his fingers "Yeah. Especially in this last year."

Tsukki "I don't want to miss you grow up any more. I'm gonna come home more often. I promise. It might not be exactly when you need me. I might be a few days late but…"

"It's better than a few years."

They drive home and unload everything

Ryuu effortlessly carries the heavy stuff "Tadashi can you get the door for me?"

Tadashi nods setting down the bags he had "Sure. Senna can you unload that bag?"

Senna nods already putting stuff away "Got it!"

Haruka looks at them realizing how in sync all are. Senna's putting things away, Rukia's switching from bringing stuff in and putting it away, Ryuu's doing heavy lifting, Tadashi's brings in bags and helping Ryuu when needed.

Tsukki "Haru… Do you also feel… like a guest here…"

Haruka nods "Yeah. I try to come every month or two but I've been busy lately. I've never actually seen them do the big big shopping. I'd have work in town…"

Tsukki gulps "I need to come around more…"

Ryuu ducks past "Oh dad? Can you get something from my room? It's in the closet right back corner."

Tsukki nods "Um sure…"

He does up to his room and opens the door looking around.

 _'Are all of these papers school work…?'_

He gets what he came for and goes back downstairs.

Ryuu locks the front door and the others finish putting things away

Tadashi "Dad? Why do you have Ryuu-nii's…?"

Rukia covers her mouth "Dad are you gonna…"

Senna "Really…?"

Tsukki "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

Ryuu puts a hand on his dad's shoulder and nods "It sure has."

Haruka smiles "I don't think I've heard you play since Tadashi's 7th birthday?"

Tadashi "And I'm 13."

Tsukki "Well I make this much of an effort at least. Some point during my visits I try to play."

He starts strumming as they gather to listen.

Ryuu _'Don't leave…'_

Rukia _'Stay longer this time…'_

Tadashi _'He's just leaving again…'_

Senna _'I know it won't last… but this's nice…'_

Haruka _'I don't want to leave again…'_

Tsukki _'I'll be back again soon…'_

End chapter

 _Extra thing at 2am that night._

 _Karma quietly opens the window and climbs in looking around._

 _'Where'd he leave them? He said the desk but it's not there.'_

 _He finds the plans and is about to leave but gets an idea._

 _He sets the plans back down and quietly rearranges a few things in his room. Turning pictures upside down, moving his phone to a different spot, switching cd cases._

 _Karma smirks talking the plans again 'Sometimes these harmless pranks are fun'_

 _End end_

 _I have confirmed two things these week… one… I'm apparently a tsundere… two… my life is a crack fic…_

 _Also thing I would like point out: Just because you think someone is attractive doesn't mean you like them!_

 _@Wolfie0987 Yay!!! Thxxxxx!!!_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 I consider that a win. Lowkey I've made myself cry writing some stuff. I'm glad I was able to put things into words. It's hard to find the right words a lot. (Which is why my replies/A/N's are wreck). I do have a semi plan for the in between years but I really have ideas for AFTER the cleanup reunion. I think it would fun to at least put one or two chapters with the next generation and the E-3 telling them stories about Korosensei and the next gen being some same age some different._


	71. Hitoko and Rinka

Chapter 71

Ryuu wakes up and looks around his room "Damnit Karma…"

Meanwhile with Rinka cause I high key haven't written JUST here in a like 10 years

Rinka groans cleaning out Kayda's liter box "Can I make Ryuu do this…"

Kayda "Mew?"

Rinka smiles "Nyah."

"Mew??"

"Nyah?"

 _"Rinka what are you doing?"_

She blushes turning to the voice "Rio?! How and when did you get here?"

Rio smirks "Yachi-san let me in."

Yachi puts her hands on Rio's shoulders "Rinka you're friends so adorable!"

Rio "Yachi-san's really pretty too. I see Rinka took after you?"

Yachi smiles "Thankfully! Rinka I'm gonna show Rio-chan around! Come find us when you're done?"

Rinka nods with a soft smile "Okay Mom." _'She's becomes so happy and kinda peppy since I brought Ryuu. Maybe I should bring him again after his parents leave… He always gets upset when they leave…'_

She shakes her head and finishes cleaning then goes to find her mom and Rio

Rio looks around seeing the edited pictures "Nice place."

Yachi smiles "Thank you. Rinka's definitely made it more home-y. Ever since she started bringing Chiba things have been more lively. Especially with Kayda now!"

Rio laughs a little "Chiba does sometimes have a way of making things better? He's pretty stoic usually but once he lowers his guard? He's a pretty good guy. Makes Rinka happy."

Yachi nods "Mhmm!"

Rinka raises an eyebrow coming over his Kayda on her shoulder "Hm?"

Rio "Just complimenting Chiba for once. He's an idiot but a good guy…"

Rinka smiles softly "Yeah… he is…"

Yachi "Hows he been? Haven't seen him in awhile?"

Rinka nods "His parents are in town again for the weekend. It was his little sisters birthday so they came."

Rio "So that's why he was so weird…"

Rinka smiles "He went through a lot to get them to come."

Yachi "His father's an architect right? And his mothers in business sorts like his secretary?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. They're pretty cool though. Just don't come around often with work."

An hour later

Rio and Rinka are in at the mall messing around.

Male voice "Rinka-san!"

Rinka turns then smiles "Hitoko-kun?"

Rio "Hitoko?"

He smiles "Sup! It's been awhile?"

Rinka nods "Think everytime I've seen you you've had a different hair color?"

Hitoko runs his fingers through his dark red hair "Dashi dyed it this time. Which is why it looks like shit. Anyway not with Ryuu?"

Rinka shrugs "You're not with Tadashi. Same reason?"

He nods "I love Tsukki and Haruka. They're like partners to me but… this's for them. I'm gonna give them some space."

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah? Who's your friend?"

Rio smirks "Yo? I'm Nakamura Rio. Rinka's friend."

"Nanasa Hitoko."

Rinka "He's Tadashi's friend. We met before when I destroyed him in paintball."

Hitoko growls "That was insane… but yeah. Our boyfriends are brothers."

Rio laughs "So you and Rinka are basically in laws?"

Both blush

Hitoko "I love Tadashi but he's an idiot. I dunno if I could deal with that."

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Aren't you two childhood friends? Haven't you know each other forever?"

Hitoko shrugs "Your point?"

Rinka rolls her eyes "You've dealt with him this long."

Hitoko laughs nervously "Don't know how."

Rio looks at the two then smirks "You two can bond about how the Chiba brothers are wack. I gotta pick something up for Karma."

Rinka "Hm?"

Hitoko shrugs "Cool? Rinka-san we've never actually talked before…"

A little later the two end up passing the arcade and decided to head in.

Hitoko sighs "How are you so good at this…"

Rinka smirks continuing the shooting game "This's easy."

Hitoko "Hey we should make a deal?"

"I'm listening?"

Hitoko smirks "Like you said? Me and Dashi are childhood friends. Meaning I've been around all the Chiba family for as long as I can remember."

Rinka raises an eyebrow "Go on?"

Hitoko "Ryuu has been like an older brother to me… I know a lot about him. Including things that Rukia won't tell you…"

Rinka puts the gun down "And what's in it for you?"

Hitoko crosses his arms "You teach me to shoot."

Rinka's caught slightly off guard "Why?"

"Honestly I want to piss Dashi off. Also! If you ever want to piss off Ryuu, dye your hair. I'm not sure if it'll work on him but it's still funny to see."

Rinka smirks "Alright. You got a deal. But! No questioning _why_ I can shoot this well."

Hitoko nods "Deal! Let's go to the shooting range!"

Rinka laughs "Tell me some stuff about yourself as we walk."

He tilts his head "Me?"

She nods "Yeah? We don't really know much about each other?"

Hitoko chuckles "That's true."

They start heading to the shooting range.

Hitoko "Let see… I'm 13 and actually older than Dashi. It's only a few months but still. Umm… I grew up on the same street as the Chiba family until about 2 years ago we moved a few blocks away. I've been dyeing my hair different colors last few years. Oh this one time when I was 11 my hair was to my waist and dyed blue, purple, and pink. It was cool! Dashi really liked it like that. Ryuu used to test different styles since my hair was longest. It was fun watching Dashi get jealous."

Rinka laughs "You? Had long hair?"

He nods "Yeah then I cut it short like this cause it was all dead. What about you?"

Rinka "I've had my hair about this length most my life. Never dyed it but would be down. Probably just temporary dye though…"

Hitoko laughs "I can dye it if you want? I have every color in permanent, semi permanent, temporary, uhh… wash out next day stuff."

Rinka shrugs "Down."

Hitoko smiles "So what else about you? Growing up?"

Rinka rubs her arm "I had a really fucked up upbringing… It's just me and my mom now. She does want to adopt another kid though. Not sure how to feel about that…"

"Oh… I'm sorry about the upbringing but hey? Things worked out okay so far? You have Ryuu. He's really great! Emo… but great."

Rinka nods "Yeah. He's really great… we didn't actually meet until we got into E-3 together. Since then we'd work together a lot and well…"

"Now you're together?"

Rinka softens a little "Yeah…"

Hitoko laughs a little "You really aren't used to talking about your relationship are you?"

She rubs her neck "Not really…"

Hitoko smiles softly putting his hands in his pockets "I feel ya there… Dashi and I were dating for about 2 months before I was able to admit it without turning completely red. How long have you and Ryuu been together?"

Rinka bites her lip "Since… September 10…"

"Rinka-san. It's January 8… Hey your anniversary is in two days! "

"Hm… I guess it is…"

"Are you two gonna do anything?"

Rinka thinks about it then their mission "Probably not. We don't actually celebrate that stuff. Besides… we have to decide our high schools."

Hitoko sighs "3rd years have it rough… especially…"

"Yeah. Especially E-3…"

Hitoko sighs "I think… I think I'm going there my 3rd year…"

Rinka looks at him "What?"

Hitoko waves it off "But I'm not worried. From what I've seen during assembles it's not that bad?"

She nods "Yeah but it's not the best?" _'What's gonna happen to E-3 after the mission…'_

Hitoko shrugs "Eh."

They get to the shooting range

Rinka "Sup?"

Worker "Hm? Not with Chiba today?"

Rinka shakes her head "Nah. Can we get beginner targets? He's new."

He nods "Alright. But I'm warning you Hayami. Don't break any."

She waves it off "Yeah yeah… I know. I'm just teaching him the basics~"

Rinka leads Hitoko to the normal room and starts showing him different parts

Rinka "Also. The most important thing is syncing your breathing. It's best to fire between your heartbeat. That's when your fingers are most stable and balanced."

Hitoko nods aiming for the center of the target "Sync breathing… fire between heartbeats."

He gulps and fires missing the target and stumbling back at the shock from the gun

Rinka puts her hand behind him catching him "You need to have steady footing too. Otherwise the aftershock will knock you back. Made that mistake when I first started."

Hitoko sighs regaining himself and trying to secure his footing "Like this?"

Rinka nods "Right."

It takes a few tries but he finally hits the corner of the target.

Rinka continues to explain about where to aim, the build of the gun, and how to position how it feels natural.

Hitoko "So I know I'm not supposed to question why you can shoot so good but am I allowed to ask how you teach it so well?"

Rinka shrugs "Ryuu."

Hitoko nods "Makes sense. He did always play a lot of shooting games…"

They keep shooting for awhile until Hitoko gives up tired.

Hitoko smiles "How about dyeing your hair?"

Rinka laughs "Sure?"

Hitoko lights up "Yay! Let's go!!"

Skip to @Hitoko's

Hitoko "Mom! I brought a friend! I'm dyeing her hair!"

His mother calls from the other room "Okay Hitoko! Don't ruin her hair!"

Rinka follows Hitoko to his room slightly confused at the lack of attention.

Hitoko grabs a bag of hair dye "This is the temporary stuff. What color do you want?"

Rinka shrugs "Dunno…"

Hitoko looks at her "I think a green would look good. Like your eyes?"

"Alright. And this isn't permanent right?"

"Nope. It'll wash out in a day or two."

"Okay."

Hitoko tells her about what it was like growing up around Ryuu and how he really was an older brother for him.

Hitoko "Like when he found out me and Dashi were dating he lectured us both! And this other time when I was around 5 and he was 7! Sakura was watching all five of us while plus my older brother, Ryuu came running trying to hide. Sakura caught him and put him in Rukia's clothes! It was funny!"

Rinka smiles "Really?"

He nods continuing applying the dye "Yeah! Also you know how Ryuu's hardly much of a childhood?"

"Yeah?"

"That's half a lie. He's just _super_ embarrassed about it. Like when he wasn't taking care of Dashi and Sen he was actually being a kid."

Rinka laughs and the two continue talking for awhile until it's time for Rinka to wash out the dye.

Hitoko "Bathrooms this way. Make sure to use this. It'll make your hair soft since the dye kinda dries it."

Rinka nods following the younger but taller boy.

Hitoko gives her a towel then leaves back to his room.

Rinka hangs up the towel and undressed _'I wonder how Ryuu will react? I should wear a hood tomorrow morning then take it off when we're walking. He'll probably freak… how would the class react? I mean the dyes only temporary…'_

Time skip to her back with Hitoko

Hitoko "Hold up I have a blow dryer. It looks better when it's dry."

Rinka nods and closes her eyes letting him dry her hair as he talks.

Hitoko "We should have a double date sometime! Triple with Rukia and Kotetsu!"

Rinka laughs "That'd be… something. Kotetsu's Rukia's boyfriend right?"

He nods "Yup. They've been together since they were in junior high. He's fun." He finishes drying her hair "Your hair's really soft."

"Thanks. It's annoyingly wavy though…"

"Hm? Ryuu likes it a lot though. Dashi said that when you leave it down Ryuu dies?"

A soft blush dusts Rinkas cheeks "His reactions are always adorable…"

Hitoko softens turning off the dryers and fluffing her hair "Both brothers are easy to tease. Especially Ryuu. Finished! What do ya think?"

Rinka looks in the mirror pulling her hair to the front. Sure enough, the ends of her peach hair are green bringing out her eyes.

She smiles "I like it. Thanks Hitoko. You sure it'll wash out?"

He nods "Yup~ Unless you _want_ it to be permanent~?"

She sweats "Temporary is good."

Skip to Monday

Rinka has her hood on and hair hidden in her jacket.

 _"Hey? Sorry I got held up."_

She shrugs and the two start walking "No problem Ryuu. I just got there."

Ryuu smiles "Alright."

"Your parents?"

"Left this morning. I'll be able to work on the mission more."

Rinka nods "Good. How'd it go? With your parents this time?"

Ryuu sighs "Mom was okay… Dad… I'm still mad at him for forgetting… and for tryin to force his company onto me. Even I can tell it's going bankrupt within a few years if he doesn't step it up. But… it was good to have them back…"

Rinka smiles softly "Good."

They continue walking then Rinka pulls off her hood.

Ryuu stops "Your hair? Rin? Rin what did you do?!"

Rinka smiles "What do you think?"

He attempts to hide his blush "Different… When did?"

"Yesterday I ran into Hitoko and he offered to dye it. Kids got skill."

Ryuu nods pulling out his phone "I needa make a call…"

He calls Hitoko

 _Hitoko "Ryuu? What's up?"_

Ryuu "Did you have to make her look this cute?!"

 _Hitoko laughs "You're welcome~"_

Hitoko hangs up.

Ryuu's cheeks flush greatful she can't completely tell he's staring.

Rinka touches her loose hair "Hm~ Hitoko was right~ It is fun seeing boyfriend react to random hair dye…"

Ryuu takes a picture "Not my fault I wasn't expecting this! It really brings out your eyes. It's cute."

Rinka's ears turn pink and she pulls her hood back on to hide her blush "It's just temporary."

"Did anyone know you dyed it?"

"Only Hitoko cause he did it. Also? Cool kid. He's fun."

Ryuu's hit with realizing. Rinka. And Hitoko. Alone. Hitoko dyeing her hair.

Ryuu feels a hint of jealousy but quickly fades remembering Hitoko grew up with them.

Ryuu tense "Hitoko didn't like… do anything else right…"

"Ryuu. He's gay and dating your brother. Stop being jealous."

He blushes again and tugs his beanie "Shut up… I just mean… never mind."

"Okay…?" _'I really need to ask Hitoko more about Ryuu's childhood'_ "You're very easily flustered. It's cute."

Ryuu groans "Rin are you trying to kill me…"

She shrugs walking ahead

End chapter

 _I really wanted to write Hitoko and Rinka bonding. Like just imagine them and Kotetsu hanging out sharing stories about their dumbass partners and the three oldest Chiba siblings are just dying when they find out the three are become friends._

 _It's been kinda shitty off screen… I'm_ _gonna have less time to write. I'm signed up for an extra class online that I really can work on on Saturday and I'm also in my friends 16 and needs learn the dance (Hayami save me…) and a lot of the dance is being super close to partner and my partner spends most the time teasing me about my bi crisis. Plus I have my ambassadorship, community service, and other academy shit. So not much writing time._

 _I'm literally writing this while waiting for the freshmen kickoff to start. No not football and no we're not kicking freshmen. We're just mentoring them in the academy and how it really do be like that sometimes. All my classmates are also talking about Area 51 raid and I don't know how to feel about it_

 _@Wolfie0987 That sucks and I can't exactly say I understand but I do know what it's like to have the people you love gone. I'm slightly stumped writing but that's just cause the whole bi crisis and lack of time management (currently waiting for freshman kickoff to start)_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Don't lose hope. I know there's not much in this world but it's the little things that bring joy. I try to make you have hope or at least smile with this story._


	72. Space

Chapter 72

Monday still

Ryuu and Rinka just get to class

Rio "Rinka!!! You- Wait what? Your hair!! Chiba did you know about this?!"

He shakes his head "Found out this morning."

Rinka smiles "He almost died."

Rio touches the dyed hair "It looks cool! Why- when?!"

"Ah ha… yesterday?"

Ryuu sighs going to his seat.

Karma grabs him pulling him Ritsu "Chiba. Finally. Ritsu figures something major out. Also why does your girlfriend have dyed hair?"

Ryuu shrugs "Hitoko dyed it yesterday. I dunno."

"Who the hell?"

"Ah right? He's my brothers boyfriend. He's really good at dyeing hair and apparently ran into Rin yesterday and offered to dye it. You can see how that went?"

Karma nods "He's got skill. Looks good."

Ritsu on her main body nods "It really brings out her eyes. Hitoko-kun's really amazing!"

Ryuu "Yeah. Anyway what'd you guys find?"

Karma "I told you already about how the only place that has the information we need is the I.S.S. The international space station."

Ryuu nods "Right. You had me do weird calculations but it didn't say what it was?"

Karma "Ritsu…"

Ritsu "ISS is launching a rocket January 25. That will be our one and only chance to retrieve the data."

Karma "We need the main nerds working on this."

Ryuu "…So why are you including me?"

Karma "Cause the math I gave you is what I couldn't figure out. You're smart Chiba. You, me, Takebayashi, Itona, Okuda, and Ritsu are the main ones in charge of figuring out how to do this. Isogai is smart all around and will probably help too but we need him to handle his class rep and poor problems."

Half an hour later

Ryuu's sitting with Karma, Okuda, Itona, and Takebayashi

Karma "Takebayashi, Itona, could you potentially disable the security?"

Itona shakes his head "We can't do anything unless we get Ritsu into their system."

Takebayashi "Then she'd be able to handle all the tech stuff?"

Okuda "But to get Ritsu in?"

Ryuu "We'd need to send someone in to hook her up. Kimura's speed and size would give him an advantage. But we'd need a distraction."

Karma "…Yada and Kurahashi study under Bitch-sensei. That's their area of specialty. We can send those three in with Ritsu's code."

Itona "The hardest part will be actually getting Karma and Nagisa in."

Karma "Our battle suits will camouflage us plus Sugaya's camouflage is invisible."

Ryuu "Is that what he was crying about…"

"Yes. Moving on. Okuda. Just in case, I'd like to bring some of your knock out poison. The astronauts might resist us and I'll be frank. I'm not sure if I can take multiple soldiers at once in zero gravity. Nagisa's stun clap requires certain things. It might not work on them."

Okuda nods "I'll work on it."

"Takebayashi and Itona, with Yoshida, we'll need you to build something that will help us get used to the no gravity ahead of time. Chiba and I will help with some calculations."

Itona nods "Okay. We'll need to be careful so the Ministry doesn't find out."

Ryuu "If they do its game over for us."

Sugaya comes over "Nerds I need to know what camouflage you need."

Karma nods "Right."

Itona "Nerds?"

Sugaya "Don't act like you're not all nerdy assholes. Except you Okuda. You're a cinnamon roll and doing great."

Okuda smiles shyly while the boys sulk going to their seats. Karma continues talking to Sugaya about the camouflage.

Rinka glances at Ryuu who's mumbling calculations

Rinka "Ryuu… you're mumbling…"

Ryuu sighs "Sorry…"

 _"Mew"_

Both snipers tense

Ryuu "Rin… did your bag just…"

Rinka shrugs looking inside. Ryuu half tries to hide his laugh seeing orange fur

Rinka "The hell?! When's she?!"

Ryuu starts laughing when the kitten jumps out running around.

Rio "What the-?!"

"Is that a cat?!"

"When did?!"

"I'll catch it!"

"Maehara don't hurt it!"

"It's cute!!"

Okajima "Hayami… did that just…"

She nods slightly and Ryuu kneels down

Ryuu "Here kitty."

Kayda recognizes his voice and runs past the students to him

"Chiba what."

"Is that yours?!"

"Was not really expecting that?"

Ryuu laughs standing up holding Kayda "She's not actually mine?"

Sugaya knowing who's it is "Chiba's just good with animals. Not humans or super creatures though."

Ryuu shrugs petting Kayda as she purrs "Humans And super creatures are complicated. Animals are easier to care for. Right Rin~"

She heats up annoyed "Ryuu!"

"Wait Hayami??"

"Is that kitten yours??"

Sugaya smirks "Chiba got it for her for Christmas. Cute I guess?"

"That's adorable!!"

"I wanna pet her!!"

"Is she nice?"

"Must be to like both snipers."

Rio takes Kayda from Chiba "Kayda-chan!"

Kayda bats at Rio's nose "Mew?"

Half the class continued with preparation and the other half kept playing with Kayda.

Ritsu made toys and Kurahashi's playing with her.

Ryuu "Rin?"

Rinka "…I am never living this down…"

He kisses her cheek since no ones really paying attention to them

Ryuu "Nope~"

"You're never gonna live down that mini concert."

"We don't talk about that."

She smirks.

Suddenly there's laughter and the snipers look over.

"Ha!! Get wrecked Okajima!!"

"She likes everyone _except_ Okajima!!"

Okajima "Hayami!! Did you train her to attack me!!"

Rinka shakes her head "Nope. She just doesn't like you."

Ryuu "Hm weird? Isn't she usually pretty friendly? She was the nicest one at the shop?"

"Like all females, she hates Okajima."

The class laughs

Kayda hisses when Okajima reaches for her

Okajima "She'll warm up to me! Hayami did!"

Rinka crosses her arms "I tolerate you only when I have to and if Ryuu's there."

Ryuu "Rin we talked about this…"

She shrugs

Okajima picks up the kitten "See! She likes me!"

Kayda scratchiest his forehead and he drops her. She runs to Kurahashi to hide.

Kurahashi "Her names Kayda right?"

Rinka nods "Yeah?"

Karma googles the names meaning and smirks "Interesting~"

Korosensei comes into the room "Hm? I thought I smelled something weird earlier?"

Kurahashi holds up Kayda "Hayami brought her kitten!"

Rinka blushes "Not intentionally!"

Ryuu "How did you not notice she was in your bag?"

Rinka pouts "She's small and light…"

Sugaya "Chiba don't act like that hasn't happened to you."

Ryuu flinches "I noticed down the street shut up…"

Sugaya "Still counts. Plus Shirohi's bigger than Kayda."

Rinka "Wait Shirohi tried to come to school with you?"

"Last year."

She sighs

Korosensei picks up Kayda "She's so small!!!"

 _"HISSSSSSS"_

The class continues playing with her while Korosensei sulks in the corner for being hissed at.

Itona "Chiba."

"Hm?"

Itona gestures for him to come over and Ryuu leans over his desk

Ryuu "Did you already…"

Itona nods "I'm not fond of cats. I'm allergic and Hazama has attempt to turn Muramatsu into one. Anyway do you think this would work?

Ryuu looks at it having his head filled with different numbers and outcomes "It should be a negative right here. To minus the oxygen."

Itona looks at where he's pointing "How did I miss that…"

Ryuu shrugs "Stress. We don't have much time."

Itona "Right. We should be able to have these made by tonight if we can get confirmation on the numbers."

Ryuu nods checking everything then getting stuck on one part "Karma."

Said red head comes over "What is it?"

Ryuu points to the part "This looks wrong but I'm not sure why…"

Karma looks at it "Are you an idiot? It's cause the gravity and oxygen formulas are different. We need Ritsu and Okuda for that."

The two genius girls work on that

Next day (11 days till launch)

Yoshida whistles "Alright! That wasn't so hard?"

Itona laying on the floor "I haven't slept since Saturday…"

Rinka looks at the things they built "Is it safe?"

Ryuu looks at it "The numbers were all right… Okajima test it out first."

Okajima "Rude!!!!!"

10 minutes later halfway down the mountain

 _Karma "WE FUCKEN MISCALCULATED!!!!!!"_

 _Nagisa "KARMA!!!!!"_

Ryuu sweats looking at the two mechanics "We should run."

Itona nods and Yoshida already dipped.

10 days till launch

Rinka's at the top of a tree "3-2-1…"

Nagisa and Karma start rolling down the mountain again screaming.

Rinka looks threw her scope then cringest when Nagisa crashes into a tree and Karma rolls into the river

Rinka "Kimura, Karma's heading your way."

 _Kimura over the communication "Got it!"_

 _Mimura "Sugaya Nagisa's to your left and sorta trapped…"_

 _Karma "He is a trap!"_

 _Kimura "Stop trying to roll upstream! You're making this difficult!"_

 _Karma "I'm not even doing anything!"_

9 days

Ryuu's sitting with Rinka on their break while Karma and Nagisa try not to vomit

Ryuu "…So you bring Kayda again?"

Rinka blushes annoyed "That was an accident. Shut up."

"It was still cute."

"I hate you."

"You know you love me~"

Rinka links their hands "I know… you're my partner."

He kisses the back of her hand "Partners."

Sugaya walks over and sits between them "Stop being so lovey dovey for 5 minutes. It's important. Hayami you and Okano have the best kinetic vision in the class. Get in the weird whatever those things are. We need you two to prove it's fine."

Rinka "……what."

Sugaya "Chiba you need to help Kimura, Kurahashi, and Yada plan the break in."

Both snipers sigh

"Sugaya we still have 5 minutes left of our break. Go away."

Sugaya groans "Fine. You two _have_ been doing a lot."

10 minutes later

Okano and Rinka are trying not to scream being rolled down the mountain

 _Okano "Hayami can you see?"_

 _Rinka "Barely."_

 _"Put your gun down!"_

 _"It's a habit okay!"_

Ryuu shakes his head hearing them over the live "Yada and Kurahashi can be launched here and change into more casual clothes. From there I'd say best option is here. It's not very guarded since there's actually a school there on a trip that day."

Yada "Which we're apart of."

Kurahashi "Right. We got separated from them and end up here."

Kimura "Which is where I need to plug Ritsu into?"

Ryuu nods mapping out Kimura's route "You're gonna spend most time in the vents."

"Got it."

Weekend days

The class goes over everything on there own

The next week was spent finalizing everything. Karma and Nagisa were able to move around relatively well.

Finally… January 25

Ryuu and Rinka and both sitting with their class

Ryuu's watching the time "Ritsu should be plugged in any second…"

Rinka looks through Ryuu's scope (his is further and both removed them from guns for this) "No sign of Karma or Nagisa…"

Mimura "Give them a minute… a part of their route is above ground in the base. They can't pass until Ritsu's plugged in."

A few minutes pass and everyone's antsy waiting.

Karma over the connection very weakly _"We're- side- launching"_

 _Nagisa "'osing- con- tion"_

The countdown starts

Rinka squeezes Ryuu's hand nervously watching the rockets shoot up with their classmates……

Korosensei appears back with the class after the rocket breaks through the atmosphere.

Isogai gulps "All we can do know is wait…"

Next day

Everyone's on E-3 mountain waiting for them to return

The best at recon are all in trees searching the sky

Itona has his drone as high as he can

"Any sign of them?"

"Nothing…"

"Ritsu said they should be back today because of the route…"

"And that they'd land on the mountain…"

"But where are they?!"

Rinka squints and climbs higher "Mimura. 1 o'clock"

Mimura "I'm not Chiba. Translate."

Rinka "…North 30"

He looks and leans closer to see better "Is that… It's them!! They're coming back!!!"

Ryuu "Oi that's a little to fast isn't it…"

"They should have a parachute?"

Skip to the pod landing

Everyone rushes to the pool it landed in and drag the two out excitedly

"Well?"

"How was it?"

"Did you get the data?!"

They nod

"We got it…"

"Let's go back…"

They all go back to the classroom and Okuda explains to them what the researchers found (it's a lot of fact stuff and I don't remember it give me a break)

Okuda finishes explaining and finds out real probability of Korosensei exploding

"The odes are less than… 1%…"

Everyone's silent then start cheering

"1%!!!"

"Awesome!!!"

"Should we call off the assassination?"

"Like officially?"

Everyone's in agreement and they officially end the assassination

Ryuu looks at him class and kept help but wonder _'Is this really it…'_

Fuwa smiles looking around "Sounds like a final chapter to me… although after everything I did expect it to be a better ending."

Rinka "Fuwa you know this story isn't over yet."

Ryuu nods "We haven't graduated yet." _'It's not over yet… I have a feeling the mission isn't really over either… something feels off…'_

Karasuma and Irina swing the door open coming in

Karasuma "Someone explain why I wasn't aware of sending students to space?!"

Korosensei explains the situation and makes a deal that they don't get in trouble in exchange for other data Ritsu got.

End chapter

 _Extra_

 _Fuwa sublty sneaks out the window going to into the mountain. Ryuu noticed but decided to ignore it._

 _She gets to a rock and looks up at the boy sitting there "Is it over…?"_

 _He shakes his head "Nope."_

 _Fuwa sits beside him "So we aren't gonna disappear?"_

 _He smiles "Either way I won't~"_

 _She pouts "I hate you."_

 _"I hate me too. But don't worry. You're not disappearing. I have a plan for you guys. This story will no doubt make it to at least 100 chapters…"_

 _Fuwa raises an eyebrow "You sure you have enough ideas for that? I mean… graduation's March 13… it's January 26 for us… We don't have much time?"_

 _He readjusts his glasses "Don't underestimate me~ even if I can't time it right, this story will be over 100. It's already at 72? You still have high school entrance exams, Valentine's Day, music festival, fluff-"_

 _Fuwa "Wait what? Music fest?"_

 _"It has potential. Plus there's your graduations and post graduations!"_

 _Fuwa smiles "So we won't disappear for awhile?"_

 _"Nope. Days for you might be a little slower but you won't disappear."_

 _She nods "Good…"_

 _End end_

 _Area 51… guys… guys an old woman made it half a mile across the border can we please give her the same recognition as the guy who naruto ran on tv!! I will hardcore die for both._

 _I've been having a level 9 bi crisis. Weeb's you know the power of headpating a tsundere. Enough said about bi crisis for now. IM ALSO FAILING MATH SO IF ANYONES GOOD AT HIGHSCHOOL JUNIOR LEVEL MATH HAHA HMU I NEED HELP. (Deadass I really need help pls pm me my teacher doesn't teach)_

 _I can't write if I can't bring my grades up sooooo……_

 _Also this really needs to be said. It's mostly for those still in school and specifically underclassmen._

 _ **If you have upperclassmen or guests come speak to you at school RESPECT THEM. I can't stress that enough. Listen to them and ask questions. Look them in the eye when talking. Behave. They know what they're talking about and they certainly know more than you. Yeah they're nervous about speaking. They don't know everything. But show them respect. The freshmen were SO disrespectful to us (juniors).**_ _ **I've worked with a lot of people but NEVER had anyone disrespect me or my team as much as they did.**_

 _@Wolfie0987 My updates be wack tbh. Gotta love writing/reading in public during/after school XD_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Yeeeeeeeeeeeee thxxxxxxxxxxxxx this story has no doubt come a long way_

 _@Emichi21 No worries! It be like sometimes. Glad to have you back!! Hope you had fun with all that tho. It takes awhile to read this story tbh like it's been a solid 20 updates which is practically a book on its own. I want to include more musician!Ryuu AND dancer!Rin like that right there has SO much potential. The sleepover was WACK but great. I die remembering it tbh. The fight between the snipers hurt lowkey. But relationships are a mess. They fight. They argue. They makeup (and out). Chiba family I like writing cause there's really no rules for them. Their OC's I can literally do whatever to them. Now Rin and Hitoko… that's a duo that can make or break both Chiba brothers and I love it._


	73. Festival

Chapter 73

Isogai and Kataoka are standing in front of the class going over what happened at the last class rep meeting.

Isogai "And there's a culture festival all class are doing. Main thing this time is the performance."

Kataoka nods "The theme for everyone is love since it's going to be right before Valentine's Day… Nagisa? Do you think Yuji can come the first day to get word about the food again? Plus he could say something about the show."

Nagisa glares at Rio "Only if I don't get forced into cross dressing."

Isogai "Nakamura. Karma. No cross dressing Nagisa. We need Yuji to at least mention E-3 cafe is open again with new things."

Kataoka "As for the performance, music would be ideal."

The class is an agreement

Takebayashi "A maid cafe with vocaliods would be better but fine…"

Rio "Chiba can be the lead for music!"

Fuwa "Yeah he's the best musician there is!"

Ryuu sinks "I don't play anymore…"

"Huh?!"

"But what about at Karma's?!"

Ryuu's voice is louder and harsher than normal "That was a one time thing!!"

A few flinch

Ryuu sighs standing up "Sorry… I just… I don't play public anymore…"

He walks out silently.

Okajima "…Hayami shouldn't you go after him?"

She shakes her head "He needs to be alone."

Maehara "We'd need to him to play though. Asano doesn't stand a chance if we have Chiba."

Korosensei shakes his head having quietly observed "It's true that in musical skills Chiba is far ahead of Asano. However, Chiba doesn't play publicly. He puts his emotions in his music and doesn't like people hearing how he feels."

Sugaya shakes his head and stands up "That's not the only reason. Hayami… trust me…"

Rinka looks at him then nods "You know this side best…"

Sugaya looks at her in the eyes serious "So where is he going."

Rinka thinks "He's going to the top of the mountain. He likes to practice sniping from there since he gets clearest shots."

Sugaya nods and jumps out the window

Karma "Hayami you sure about this?"

Kimura "Yeah wouldn't it be better to just leave him be?"

Rinka shrugs "Honestly… I don't know… Ryuu only ever plays his guitar for his siblings. I didn't even know he still played until the sleepover at Karma's. But Sugaya… Sugaya knew him second year when he _did_ play a lot. He knows what to do…"

Mimura "Right… Isogai? Kataoka? What else were you thinking for the performance?"

"If we have music then we need dancers!"

Okajima "My vote is all the girls are dancer!!! With really se-"

He's cut off with Rinka's gun against his head

Okajima "…Hayami I thought we all agreed no more weapons."

Rinka "I can name at least 6 people that have weapons still."

"Yeah we don't use them."

"Expect to threaten Okajima."

"That's allowed."

Isogai "We never said we had to get rid of weapons. Just that we won't kill."

Meanwhile at the top of the mountain

Sugaya "How did you get up here so fast…"

Ryuu lays down on the not very snowy bench "Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about it."

Ryuu rolls his eyes moving his legs so Sugaya can sit down then puts his legs on him

Sugaya "Are you okay?"

Ryuu nods "Enough… I just don't think it'd be a good idea to play publicly again. I really only do for my sisters and Tadashi. Even Rin doesn't hear me play very often."

Sugaya "Is it about last year? Aka Ryuko…"

Ryuu flinches at the name "That's in the past. Sugaya. If I play public again Asano will have my head. Aka Ryuko challenged the whole social system."

Sugaya nods "Yeah? Most iconic was the time he came on stage with headphones, mouth mask, and blindfolded and removed them throughout the song."

Ryuu sits up beside him "But that's the past. Besides? He transferred schools."

Sugaya smirks deviously "But~ What better way to prove his point than to make a comeback. From E-3. Well? Social Rebel?"

Ryuu looks over the mountain "…Let's go back. I have an idea."

Skip to those two returning.

Korosensei "You two need to stop running off!!"

Sugaya "Sorry Sensei. But… made progress."

Ryuu sighs looking at the class "I can't play publicly. But… I _can_ teach you too."

Okano "Sounds great but?"

Kayano "Without you do you really think it'll work?"

Ryuu nods "Just trust me."

Mimura locks eyes with him "I can vouch for him on this."

Ryuu smiles softly going to his seat.

Rinka "Ryuu are you sure?"

He pats her head before sitting down "As long as I don't have to be on stage."

Isogai "Great! Karma? Think we can use some of yours?"

Karma shrugs "Okay."

Kataoka "Who'd've thought the antisocial snipers would end up being the most artistic in this case?"

Ryuu looks lost "But Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima are all-"

"Chiba no."

"Chiba we decided stuff after you dipped."

"Yeah since you're gonna be the music teacher, Hayami's gonna be dance teacher."

Rinka blushes a little "I don't have a choice."

Ryuu smirk "That's gonna be interesting and cute~"

He doesn't flinch at the bullet shooting past him.

"So Chiba? You'll teach us but you won't play?"

He nods "Yeah."

"If Hayami's on stage would you?"

Rinka makes an X with her arms "I'm not going stage either? I told you this."

"But!!!!"

"Who's better to be the stars than the couple!!"

Ryuu "There's at least three other couples."

Rinka nods "Exactly. So why us."

Rio "Easy! Rinka's best dancer and Chiba's guitar skills are insane!"

Hara "Plus you two have a way of looking like no one else is there. Chiba it's your smile."

Ryuu covers his mouth "Hara please."

The class goes over some plans for it and Ryuu sees a note on his desk

 _"Meet in science room during break-AK"_

Ryuu nods

Skip to break

Ryuu "I'll catch up later. I gotta take care of something."

Rinka nods "Okay."

Sugaya "Whatever."

Mimura nods

Okajima "Mhm"

Ryuu goes into the science room and sees the red devil

Ryuu "What…"

Karma "Real reason you refuse to play."

Ryuu crosses his arms "I don't play public."

"Why."

"I have my reasons."

"You said you can't play publicly."

Ryuu sighs knowing Karma's gonna find out someway "Yea… I physically can't play publicly. Stage fright… it was hard to play for the class. To play for the school… Karma I can't do that."

Karma muses "I see… What if you had a costume so no one knew it was you?"

Ryuu shakes his head "Don't get hopes up. Karma… we both know the real reasons behind your suggestion and my reason for not playing. Let's skip this and get to the point."

Karma smirks "Smart. I'll be blunt. I want to see Asano's entire inner being crumble when you play better than him. I want social rebel Aka Ryuko to go on stage and kill the crowd again. Just like he did before he mysteriously transferred never to be heard off."

Ryuu sighs "That's nice but not happening."

"Don't you want revenge on Asano~"

"If you focus solely on revenge you won't enjoy yourself. And once you get your revenge you'll feel empty and not know what to do with yourself."

"What about Sakibara Ren?"

Ryuu shrugs "Karma. I'm not interested in revenge. Aka Ryuko's gone."

Karma scrolls thru his phone "Unless of course? You bring him back."

"No way. That's all in the past. I'm not going it."

Karma looks at him _'His voice… he sounds regretful? His body language seems like his nervous. A can feel him being unable to hold eye contact.'_ "A part of you wants to return doesn't it?"

Ryuu turns to leave "Its all in the past Karma. Aka Ryuko's gone."

Meanwhile Rinka

She blinks confused "Hazama? Yoshida?"

Yoshida smirks "Got a sec?"

Rinka nods standing up "See ya in class…"

Rio and Okano nod watching her leave.

Rinka looks at the two logical members of the Terasaka gang confused "What's this about…"

Yoshida's about to talk but Hazama steps on him

Hazama "Yoshida's just being an idiot again. It's not very important."

Yoshida smiles "Hayami you and Hazama are easily the best dancers in the class. You should work together for it."

Rinka looks surprised "Hazama I didn't know you danced? Why didn't you say anything before?"

She sighs tucking her wavy hair behind her ear "Because I don't care. I did ballet as a kid."

"Oh cool!"

Hazama shrugs "Since it's Chiba playing it's probably gonna be punk rock/emo stuff. That's more your style. Jazz dance right?"

Rinka nods "Yeah but Ryuu can play any type of music? And teach it?"

Yoshida "What does he play usually anyway?"

"He doesn't… I've only actually seen him play a couple times?"

"This's gonna be interesting…"

"This's either gonna be the best or worst."

"If both snipers actually preform it could be the best."

"Yoshida… we had Chiba in our class last year. He's not gonna."

Rinka shrugs "There's actually a chance he will… There's something he and Sugaya are hiding…"

Meanwhile Sugaya shivers

Sugaya "I feel like Hayami is going to interrogate me later…"

Mimura "Why…"

"I don't know…"

Okajima "You're gonna die."

Sugaya nods "I'm scared…"

End chapter

 _Short chapter I know I know. I might be going on hiatus until after my friends 16 (Nov. 9). It's either I do that or I do whole ass arc for music festival and base it off of our actual dance. You guys decided._

 _Headcanon: During first and second year Chiba was a fairly well known musician at school but used a different name and would look completely different for it. When he dropped to E-3 he stopped playing and everyone forgot about it but remember when it's brought up. (Kinda like how we remember songs from 2010 as soon as we hear the beat)_

 _My life is literally held together with fucken duct tape and a shoestring. Do you have any idea how awkward it is to be a transboy playing a girls part in a dance and waltzing with a gay boy who's a million times more feminine than you… ALSO EVEN WORSE IS AT THE END THE GIRL IS SUPPOSED TO SEDUCE THE GUY AND I JUST????? it's literally the gayest shit and everyone there knows me and him are both guys and they find it so funny watching us try to be hetero…_

 _Good news: ever since Mario Kart dropped everyone's just been playing nonstop… Haha if you have it add me so we can race when they add that feature uwu (0346 9901 0071)_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Yee! But being a responsible person isn't_

 _@Wolfie0987 Oop! That's for another time :)_

 _@IStanBTS I've literally written over 100 chapters for this ship in total. You obsess with BTS imma obsess over ChibaHaya_


	74. Who Is He

Chapter 74

At karma's house

Ryuu "Okay… Who knows how to play?"

Karma "Of course?"

Maehara "Kinda?"

Isogai "It's a good way to make a few bucks…"

Kayano "I had to for a part."

Nagisa "Karma kinda taught me a little…"

"Doesn't Mimura do air guitar?"

"Let's include that!"

Mimura "Hey!! I can kinda play real!"

Ryuu nods "Yeah but we need you doing backstage stuff with lights."

"Right."

Ryuu sighs looking at the class "Ugh… I really wanna go home…"

Rinka nods sitting on the stage "How did I get dragged into this…"

"Can't dance without knowing what songs!"

Ryuu sits down "Does anyone have suggestions?"

Rinka shrugs.

Yada "Something romantic at least for part!"

"What like a waltz… that's boring…"

Rio "What about using western county music! Some are kinda romanticish or at least would be cute as couples. What about this one?"

Ritsu projects a video on the wall and they watch.

"Chiba think you can play this?"

He nods "The Get Up? Yeah that's easy to play… boring though…"

"Rinka? The dance?"

She shrugs "It tells you what to do. But we could add a twist?"

"Snipers do it!!"

"So we can see how it would look!!"

Ryuu blushes "What? I don't dance."

Rinka "I need to see the video a few times."

Ryuu "I'm not doing this."

After watching video a few times.

"Rinka?"

She nods "Maybe… you sure this one though?"

"Just to see how it would look!"

Rinka sighs standing up and dragging Ryuu who's protesting.

Karma "Chiba keep bitching about it and I'll bring cosplays."

Rinka sighs "Ryuu I'll tell Senna about how you-"

He covers her mouth with a pout "Fine fine. You can't keep using her against me though."

She pushes him away "Let's just get this over with to see if it's actually a good idea."

Ryuu groans annoyed giving in.

Ryuu "Any evidence of this and I'm shooting where you're vulnerable."

The boys cover themselves and girls roll their eyes

"Tsunderes."

They skip to the part of the song that's actually interesting

Ryuu stumbles on spins trying to follow the video while Hayami nails it.

The class claps at their preformance.

"Hayami's great!!!"

"Chiba you're staying with playing music!"

Ryuu sits down in the corner with an acoustic guitar "Good. This's easier for me."

They go over different songs but none feel right

"Chiba just play random songs you know!"

"Maybe one would be fine!"

"We need lyrics too…"

"He can just sing!"

Ryuu sinks "I… I don't sing…"

Sugaya "He's not the worst. Chiba's actually pretty good but he's to awkward."

"At least hum it…"

Ryuu sighs and starts playing a song humming the melody.

He plays multiple but none have the right feeling.

Ryuu stops and rubs his hands after the 10th song "Okay that's it. I need a break. This is worse endurance training than Takaoka's."

Everyone groans "C'mon!! We needa decide on a song!!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes standing up "Karma? Where's your kitchen?"

Karma stands up "This way. We'll be back guys. Hazama, Hayami, try to figure out at least some ideas for a dance or song."

The two girls nod and they leave

Once a safe distance away

Karma "Have you decided yet."

Ryuu "I've weighed my options. I'm not doing it. People will recognize him. It's a miracle the class hasn't figured out."

"Your look on and off stage are to different. I started piecing things together awhile ago. Remember when I told you I knew your eye color?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah you said red?"

Karma "And I still stand by that one. But as for Aka Ryuko. I didn't start really thinking about it till winter break and after I dug into your past a little more. Also? Next time I tell you I'm coming by at 2am? Don't leave Aka Ryuko's signature guitar in view."

Ryuu gasps looking at him "What?!"

Karma holds up his phone showing a picture of the guitar that was laying against the closet "It's interesting? You have two acoustic and one bass?"

Ryuu sighs "The one in the picture is my dad's… Know I only play that one for my siblings. Karma… not even Rin's seen that one… she doesn't know…"

"But Sugaya does."

"Sugaya encouraged it."

They make it to the kitchen and get something to drink

Karma "Chiba. I'm serious. I dug up everything I can find but I can tell none is the real reason. Why did Aka Ryuko disappear."

Ryuu's silent for a moment "We all did things we aren't proud of in the past. Things we regret. Aka Ryuko died when I dropped to E-3…"

 _"So it's you…"_

Both boys turn to see Kanzaki looking slightly surprised

Ryuu "Kanzaki?! How long have you-"

Kanzaki stops him "Don't worry Chiba… I won't tell them. All I heard was the last part about things we regret. I know that all to well…"

Ryuu "You? But you're Kanzaki… class idol…"

Karma puts a hand on his shoulder "You're not the only one with mistakes from the past. Kanzaki does too."

Kanzaki nods confirming it "I used to a bit of a social rebel… not Aka Ryuko level but…"

"Didn't stick to the norm."

Karma sits on the counter "Right. So Aka Ryuko? Think you can make a comeback? After all? What was it you always said?"

Ryuu sighs "'You can't silence me'… But there's something you don't realize. Sometimes silence is deafening."

"And you've been silent to long."

Kanzaki looks at the date "Isn't it time he came back for a final show…"

Ryuu lays down on the floor "I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when it's after the music festival…"

Both just look at him

Kanzaki "…Chiba?"

Karma sighs "Eh just leave him. Send his girlfriend to deal with him later."

Kanzaki looks at Ryuu who has his mouth twisted nervously lying on the kitchen floor.

Rest of class

Hazama and Rinka are going thru songs.

Kimura "I didn't know either of you danced?"

Rio "Rinka did jazz dance."

Yoshida "And Hazama did ballet as a kid."

Hazama "Yoshida if you keep talking I'm cursing you."

Yoshida "You're gonna do it anyway!"

Terasaka scoffs "Despite her looks and personality, Kirara's actually one on the best ballet dancers I've seen."

Itona "You mean ballerina???"

Muramatsu "How many ballerinas have you even seen?"

Rio "Kirara? Since when are you two use first name~"

Terasaka tenses "I said Hazama! Not Kirara!"

Hazama raises an eyebrow then goes back to loooking at stuff with Rinka

Hazama "Terasaka. You know I don't dance much. I'd rather learn curses or read."

Karma and Kanzaki come back in

Karma "Hayami. Your boyfriend is a fucken idiot."

Rinka doesn't look up "I know. And?"

Kanzaki "He's laying on the kitchen floor dead."

Rinka nods "Not surprised. I'll deal with it now."

She leaves going to the kitchen and sees her boyfriend laying there with headphones in

Rinka sighs and kicks him "What're you doing…"

Ryuu "Listening to music?"

She lays beside him taking one of his earbuds "What is it?"

"Cover songs…"

"Spit it out Ryuu. I can tell something's bothering you."

Ryuu bites him lip "Rin… you know Aka Ryuko right…"

"Yeah? Isn't this him doing covers?"

"Mhmm…"

"Why are you being so weird?"

Ryuu sits up "Rin… I… I really need to tell you something… Can we talk somewhere else?"

Rinka nods and they go the staircase. The place they first said I love you.

Rinka _'He's flinchy and nervous. He hasn't actually been like this since when he was trying to confess? Even when he plays for the class he's not this nervous? Ryuu…'_

Ryuu plays his hands "Do you know why I don't wanna play for the school…?"

Rinka puts a hand on his "Because your anxiety? You can't play for big crowds?"

He gulps "That's part of the reason… Other part… main part… is because… _shit this isn't easy…_ You're probably not gonna believe me but well… _I was Aka Ryuko…_ "

Rinka just looks at him speechless "You're… really…?"

He nods "Don't believe me? That's understandable… but quiz me…"

Rinka "I believe you… but… why? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Ryuu closes his hidden eyes and turns away from her "I thought that time was over. Aka Ryuko was supposed to disappear."

"Why… Ryuu why did you stop…"

He sighs "A lot of reasons. Nee-san didn't approve, I didn't want Tadashi to know, big five threatening Aka Ryuko, nearly getting expelled, riots, things were getting out of control? Plus I already had a lot of shit to deal with. Taking care of my siblings was crazy enough. Then with e-3 and the mission? I gave up on playing and let Aka Ryuko die. I'm not sure if it's a good idea for him to come back…"

Rinka rest her head on him letting them sit in silence.

After awhile Yada spots them

Yada "Ah there you are! C'mon!"

Rinka "Coming."

They end up not being able to find a song or dance

Next day (weekend)

Rukia "Ryuu? Where are you going with that?"

Ryuu "Ah! A friends house. The music festival is coming up. See ya!"

He pulls his phone out texting Rinka telling him his plan then calling someone else "We need to talk before practice."

 _"Have you decided yet Aka Ryuko~?"_

"Just make sure the door is unlocked. It's annoying trying to get a guitar through the window."

 _"Yeah yeah~"_

Skip to at Karma's before everyone else gets there

Karma smirks leaning against the wall "Well?"

Ryuu "I'll tell the class who I am. If I preform public depends on how things go from now to then."

Karma holds out his hand "But you have to look like Aka Ryuko when they get here."

Ryuu hesitates "I get the dark red contacts."

Karma nods and shows his other hand so Ryuu knows he's serious "Fair enough."

Ryuu does the same, shaking his hand with one hand and leaving the other exposed, "Deal."

"Deal."

They go to the cosplay room and Ryuu puts in dark red contacts (same as his real eyes) where Karma can't see

Karma "Chiba… just to be sure… you're actually okay with this…? You said the guitars your dads?"

Ryuu nods "It is…"

"So are you sure… Chiba I was just teasing. Yeah I want you to play publicly but I know the basic story between you, your dad, and music."

Ryuu grabs hair gel and pushes his bangs lazily parting it to be wild like Aka Ryuko's "Exactly. Plus I thought it over… Tadashi will see me play. He'll recognize the guitar and know why I'm doing this. Also. I want to see the look on Sakakibara and Asano's face when Aka Ryuko destroys them."

Karma sees the mischievous spark and devious smirk and nods "Good."

Ryuu takes a breath "The class will be here any minute. Cool if I wait in the music room?"

Karma shrugs "Sure thing Ryuko~ Just practice a bit~"

Ryuu nods going to leave but turns and puts a finger to his lip "Don't tell them I'm here yet. Rin knows what I'm doing."

Karma "Got it."

Ryuu goes into the music room and takes pills his calm his nerves.

He starts strumming the song Tsukki always played before switching and quietly singing Teenagers by MCR to warm up a bit more.

Ritsu appears on his phone "Chiba? Are you really sure about this?"

He shrugs "Ritsu. You don't actually know what happened last year do you?"

"That data is difficult to collect. I do know a few things but not much."

Ryuu finishes and starts playing 21st Century Digital Boy by Bad Religion (he got the idea talking to Ritsu) "A lot happened."

He doesn't notice that Karma's leaning in the other side of the door as he starts singing _"'_ _Cause I'm a twenty-first century digital boy;_ _I don't know how to live but I got a lot of toys; My daddy's a lazy middle-class intellectual; My mommy's on Valium, so ineffectual; Ain't life a mystery, yeah?"_

Karma _'He's got skill… Forget the festival… he could do this as a side job in the future… if he wasn't so shy at least…'_

Later

The class comes into the music room and sees the boy leaning against the wall playing Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch

 _"I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way; When it hits it shakes me to the core; And makes me stronger than before; It's not a question about trust but will you stand with us; Can you feel it, make it real?"_

Ryuu glances at his classmates and smirks stopping "Yo?"

Everyone "…WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!"

"AKA RYUKO?!?!?!"

"WHAT?!?!?!??"

Ryuu laughs nervously "Actually? Names Chiba. Chiba Ryūnosuke~ I have contacts by the way."

Rinka smiles "You're really something else Ryuu…"

He shrugs "You know you love me."

Okajima "Wait Wait Wait?! We're supposed to believe that Chiba's Aka Ryuko?! Why are we just finding this out?!"

Mimura "And Why was it never hinted or talked about the last over 70 chapters…"

Fuwa "Cause Alician just came up with it while at practice give him a break. He's trying."

"Fuwa please stop breaking the forth wall…"

She shrugs and Ryuu goes back to strumming

Ryuu "Why do you guys look like you saw a ghost?"

The class collectively loses their shit

End chapter

 _Okay sooooooooo… What song should they preform and should Chiba and Hayami both be on stage? Please give song suggestions (preferably either rebel punk, emo love, or punk pop love)!!_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 What a mood!! I had a lot of ideas but ended up with this. If you have any ideas you should tell me!! I could always use suggestions and help_

 _@Le005Li0n Thxxxxxxxxx_

 _@Wolfie0987 Hazama's mom forced her to do ballet when she was younger but it was one of the few "girly" and things she enjoyed. The Terasaka gang knows this and Yoshida wants to see her dance more. Chiba's conflicted if he should play for the school again or not. He knows Asano's an all around ace with everything and that Sakakibara's has a way with words._


	75. The More You Know

Chapter 75

Ryuu "Can you stop screaming?"

"NO!!!!"

"CHIBA YOU CANT JUST DO THIS SHIT AND EXPECT US NOT TO FREAK?!?!?!"

"Also Ritsu? Scan his eyes for contacts!"

Ritsu "Already did! Chiba is wearing dark red colored contacts."

Korosensei "What's going on?"

Maehara "CHIBA IS AKA RYUKO!!! THE REBEL MUSICIAN FROM LAST YEAR!!!"

Korosensei "I think Aguri mentioned something about one of her students being into music? She never did tell me the name?"

Ryuu nods "Right? Yukimura-sensei knew about Aka Ryuko. Also Korosensei go away."

Korosensei "What! But I wanna hear you play!!"

Ryuu smirks "You sure? I've been told it's _killer~"_

Korosensei's green stripes appear "Nufufu~ You're suddenly more confident?"

Ryuu shrugs "Go away Korosensei…"

"Not till I hear you play!! I heard you're good and the Aka Ryuko was a legend but I wanna hear now!!!"

Ryuu takes a breath and they notice his entire being change when he starts playing. The mischief in his eyes. The smirk spelling trouble. The "you can't stop me" body language.

 _"Is that really Chiba…"_

 _"Hayami did you know…?"_

 _"Found out yesterday… Sugaya?"_

 _"Who do you think designed his look and encouraged him to do this?"_

 _"Really?"_

None can take their eyes off him.

 _"The better the assassin the broader their skill set…"_

Sugaya "Oi Chiba? Play the song I'm sending."

Ryuu nods looking at the notes "……I'm not playing these while Korosensei's here… it's embarrassing enough already…"

Korosensei sulks "Fine… I need to prepare tomorrow's lesson!!"

He leaves and actually leaves knowing he'll hear him play for real during the show.

"Chiba you better get into this song!"

Ryuu shrugs "5 Seconds of Summer? Really? It's not my normal style… I need to listen to it first?"

They play the song and Ryuu has his eyes shut tapping his finger

"Well? Think you can be extra?"

Ryuu smirks "Don't ask for extra cause I will."

"Bet!"

"Okay bet! Let's see if I can still do _that_ …?"

Sugaya perks "Oh this's gonna be good!"

Ryuu gets an idea then smirks following the chords _"_ _S_ _ome days, you're the only thing I know; Only thing that's burning when the nights grow cold"_

He looks at Rinka going to her _"_ _Can't look away, can't look away; Beg you to stay, beg you to stay, yeah; Sometimes, you're a stranger in my bed"_ he winks making her blush remembering when she stayed the night _"Don't know if you love me or you want me dead; Push me away, push me away; Then beg me to stay, beg me to stay, yeah"_

Rinka blushes trying to hide her smile watching him hop back onto the stage getting into it.

"Did he really just wink at her?!"

"Okay was that part of it or is there something we're missing?"

Rinka's eyes are stuck on Ryuu as he continues to the song nearing the end

He finishes slightly out of breath and rubs his throat "Man it's been awhile since I've actually sang?"

Everyone stunned silent before they clap

Ryuu looks slightly embarrassed having his rebel smirk change into a shy but happy smile and his exposed eyes fall on Rinka.

He jumps off the stage going to her "Well…?"

Rinka doesn't think twice and just kisses him "Just when I thought I couldn't be more in love with you…"

Ryuu softens being completely oblivious to the class "Glad there are still things I can do to surprise you…"

Okano "They flirt so much…"

Sugaya "This is what we get for prying into it and getting them to admit they're dating…"

Rio "It's kinda cute though?"

"Yeah you can see the love in their eyes!"

"It's kinda weird being able to see how Chiba actually looks at her though…"

"And to see both openly show this much affection towards each other."

They look over the two

Ryuu's sitting on the edge of the stage and Rinka's beside him holding the guitar listening to him talk about it.

He keeps his voice low enough so only she hears.

Ryuu "Dad gave it to me when I was younger. It was way to big but I grew into it…"

Rinka "How have I never seen this side of you…"

Ryuu scoops her chin "Rin… I… I didn't really want this side of me seen again… it's painful… but… seeing you made it easier to play again…"

Rinka "I get it… we both still have things we try to hide from the other…"

"What else is there you haven't told me…? Aside from dancing?"

She smirks "Guess you'll have to wait and find out~"

He sighs lovestruck "You sure are something… and I love you for it…"

 _"Oi snipers stop flirting! We really needa either work, or talk about the whole Chiba is Aka Ryuko thing!"_

Both look over "Ah right?"

Ryuu "Any ideas yet for a song? The ones I've played so far are kinda eh?"

"First? Are you gonna actually okay on stage."

Ryuu averts his gaze squeezing Rinka's hand "I'm not saying I will… but… I'm not saying there's not a chance…"

Ritsu "I've ran the numbers. Odds of Chiba preforming now are at 13%. However if Hayami preforms too odds go up to 75%. Odds of her preforming how are 16%. With Chiba 87%."

"Hmm… so if we get one we get the other?"

"Pretty much."

"Aka Ryuko keep playing!"

His vein pops "OR we could just play songs on the speaker? I don't like these contacts… Karma where'd you buy them?"

Karma thinks "I think those one were amazon?"

Ryuu sighs _'I wish I wore contacts as Aka Ryuko… so much could have been avoided… they probably know my eyes are actually this color…'_

"C'mon! Do at least one semi romantic song!"

"Yeah it's for Valentine's Day!"

"We need some romance!"

He growls and hold out his left hand showing the marks "I'll play again once these go away. It hurts and I don't have my pick so my right hurts too."

"Weak!!!"

"I'd like to see you try to do that Maehara-kun."

Maehara "Eh? You picking a fight Chiba!"

Ryuu shrugs with a smug smirk and his exposed eyes locked on him "Who knows. All I know is that this isn't as easy as you'd expect."

Maehara smirks "Lets see? I played a bit too ya know. Gimme the guitar and I'll prove it."

He reaches for it but Ryuu grabs his wrist before he can

Maehara "Hm? What gives?"

Ryuu's eyes changed. Bloodlust that's been dormant.

Ryuu "Don't. Touch. This."

Maehara shivers backing away "Scary! Chiba check your bloodlust!"

Karma sighs "Maehara you're an idiot. You should know by now that Chiba's possessive?"

Sugaya nods "He's extremely possessive with that guitar. Don't question it and don't try to touch it unless Chiba ask you to hand it to him or hold it. Even then. Don't mess with it. Learned that the hard way."

Chiba smirks "But don't worry. I sometimes like to hunt my pray."

Rinka hits his head "Thats enough out of you."

His bloodlust fades completely and he pouts "Rin you always hunt your pray and kill them brutally. At least I'll make it quick."

"Still."

Everyone "HOW DOES HIS BLOODLUST DO THIS?!?!"

"Chiba can you actually control your bloodlust?"

Ryuu looks over "Actually yeah. Just sometimes my eyes show it so that's another reason to hide them."

"You hide your eyes for to many reasons…"

"And yet he has them exposed now?"

"With contacts."

"Chiba. Who in class has seen your eyes other than Hayami who doesn't count cause you two have fucked."

Rinka "We're literally 15?"

Okajima smirks "Exactly! You're both legal! The legal age for sex is 13 in Japan so technically even Chiba's little brother is legal!"

Ryuu freezes then starts thinking "…I need to go kill Hitoko."

Rinka grabs his shirt pulling him back "No killing."

After being pulled back on track

Maehara "We still need Chiba to teach us to play…"

Ryuu nods "Right. Those of you that can and are willing to try playing something so I can see where you're at. Karma cool if they use your stuff?"

Karma shrugs grabbing a bass guitar from its stand "Sure. But this ones mine."

Ryuu's eyes light up looking at it "Karma is this the real one!"

Karma smirks "One of a kind."

"That's awesome! How'd you even get this?!"

"I'm me. Do you really wanna know."

"Probably not."

Rio "Rin why is your boyfriend such a dork."

Rinka "Why is yours such a sadistic bastard."

"Touché."

Rinka smirks "Called it."

Karma starts playing the bass and Ryuu's genuinely impressed.

Maehara grabs a guitar like Aka Ryuko's electric. Nagisa grabs a standard bass. Isogai goes to the drums. And Kayano goes to the keyboard.

Ryuu nods to Nagisa wanting to compare the two.

After he hears all of them.

Ryuu's quiet

Kayano "Were we that bad?"

Rinka looks at him seeing him running calculations and different situations through his mind

Ryuu's eyes clear "Got it. Kayano. From acting you can play pretty much everything right?"

She nods "Yeah? I had a role as a music prodigy and had to learn at least the basics of nearly everything."

He nods "Alright. For now stay on keyboard but might switch if that's okay?"

"Alright."

Ryuu "Karma. Lead bass. Nagisa backup."

Both "Okay."

Ryuu "Isogai stay on drums. You're one of the best drummers I've heard actually."

Isogai smiles "Street performances are easy way to make money after all."

Ryuu "Definitely. Why do you think Aka Ryuko got that big? I needed extra cash."

"Goddamnit Chiba!"

"You're boarderline rich!"

Ryuu "Me and my sister do all the budgeting. That's why. Anyway Maehara."

"Hm?"

Ryuu "Lead guitar."

Maehara crosses his arms "Backup. I can't upstage Aka Ryuko."

Ryuu "That won't be a problem. He's not on stage."

"Chiba what happened to him."

Ryuu "I'm sure you all heard rumors. The only ones that wouldn't know are Itona and Kayano. Ritsu can figure out anything."

Itona "I'm curious? From what I can tell, Aka Ryuko was a social rebel that challenged the system. He played that electric most and was the polar opposite of Chiba who actually is Aka Ryuko?"

Ryuu thinks "Yeah pretty much."

Itona "Then he disappeared for unknown reasons."

"Basically."

"We heard a lot of rumors about what happened to him but unless he confirms it we don't know?"

They look at Ryuu and Sugaya who know the truth.

Ryuu holds his hands up "All I'm saying is that the rumors aren't true. Sure some aren't completely wrong but…"

Sugaya "It would get rid of the mystery of you know!"

Ryuu starts playing his guitar "Look. For reasons I'd like to kee the number of people who know down to a minimum. I knew you'd figure out I was Aka Ryuko so I decided to just tell you myself."

"Chiba what song is that?"

He stops "Ah- nothing."

"Hm? Alright let's get back to work. We don't have much time to decide songs so we can start core a graphing."

"Did you just call it 'core a graphing'…"

"I'm tired okay."

Ryuu sighs putting his guitar away and turns away from the class to fix his bangs and remove the contacts "Same. I gotta go."

"We'll text you if we find a song."

Muramatsu stands up "I gotta head out too. The shop."

Ryuu and Muramatsu head out together in silence.

Muramatsu "So… how's life…"

Ryuu having low battery "Great. Threw away nearly all of my dignity and told the class who I am." He sighs rubbing his temples "Sorry… what about you?"

Muramatsu laughs awkwardly "I've been fine. Business has been doing better since I changed recipes. Also… for the record… it's pretty cool that you're Aka Ryuko…"

He mumbles softly "Thanks…"

It's awkward silence again

Muramatsu actually trying to get to know his classmates "How're things with Hayami?"

Ryuu nods "Fine…"

"Just fine~?"

Muramatsu spots the soft blush as they walk under the street light

Ryuu "Rin's amazing… it's just weird talking about it…"

Muramatsu nudges him "C'mon! We're men! You wanna do stuff with her?"

Ryuu looks confused "Hm?"

Muramatsu blinks "Chiba. You hang around Okajima. Don't act innocent."

Ryuu holds up his hands defensively "But I actually am innocent? Ask Rin or Sugaya! Yeah I know stuff but I don't- I'm not into that stuff-"

Muramatsu laughs a little "Holy shit! Are you a soft boi?!"

Ryuu readjust the guitar on his back "That's new. Haven't been called that."

"Really?! You seem kinda like an e-boy mixed with soft boii."

Ryuu pouts softly

It's quiet again

Muramatsu _'this guy really isn't good at holding conversations…'_ "You heading home right now?"

He nods "After I pick up dinner. _What's something affordable…"_

Muramatsu heard the last part "Want some ramen?"

"Ah no it's fine. I-"

"It's on the house. In exchange you make sure we rock the music festival."

Ryuu softens a little "Alright. It's a deal."

Meanwhile back at Karma's

Okano "Hayami? Is your boyfriend okay?"

Rinka waves it off "He's fine. Ryuu needs to pick up dinner for him and his siblings."

Rio "Do you think he'll actually play at the show?"

Rinka shrugs "Maybe?"

Okajima "Earlier when he was playing that song that said 'and sometimes you're a stranger in my bed'? What was with wink?"

"Yeah Hayami!"

"The hell!!"

Rinka "Don't get the wrong idea. It was raining and I stayed the night with him and there wasn't any extra beds so we shared…"

No one believes that

Rinka crosses her arms and looks at Okajima "Stop thinking that way."

Okajima snaps out of his thoughts "Hm? I wasn't thinking dirty for once? I already pestered Chiba about it and got an answer that makes sense and I'm satisfied with. I was just trying to process that he let someone be with him that long when he was most vulnerable."

Mimura nods "Right cause this was before they confessed and when Chiba was starting to actually realize he liked Hayami."

Sugaya "Exactly. I mean if he _is_ willingly letting somebody be with him that long when he's that vulnerable it makes sense it was Hayami? But how the hell did that even happen."

They turn to Rinka for the answer

Rinka opens the window "I gotta go."

Sugaya picks her up by her waist (extremely careful not to touch anywhere) and sets her back inside "Stop trying time escape from the window."

She rolls her eyes "Fine I'll use the door. I actually do need to head home before mom gets to worried."

Kayano "Ah wait for me!"

Rinka nods and the two girls leave in silence going the same direction

Kayano "So… how long have you been dancing?"

Rinka thinks "Not very. Maybe since I was 10 or so? Helped increase mobility to avoid…"

Kayano looks at her nervously but Rinka didn't flinch. She's looking straight ahead moving on.

Kayano "Anyways? It's cool Chiba's Aka Ryuko Huh?"

Rinka nods with a soft smile "Yeah. I kinda figured he was…"

"Hm~? Cause you're so in love with him you know everything about him~?"

Rinka smirks "Because his brother's boyfriend showed me a picture of Ryuu playing that guitar for them."

"Really? So you knew already?"

"Had the idea but I didn't think about it cause I knew he'd tell me when he was ready."

"You really do love him huh…"

Rinka nods softly "Mm…"

Kayano softens "How's that going?"

She's averts her gaze to hide the twinkle "Ah well um- ya- ya know? Good um-"

Kayano giggles "Aw!! Hayami!! You're adorable!! I'm curious! What do you two do? How long have you liked him? How are things actually with you two?"

Rinka looks in front of them with a shy but genuine smile "I'm not adorable… things are good. Ryuu's really… really amazing. I'm just glad things worked out. He means a lot to me…"

Kayano sighs "I don't understand how you do it…"

"Do what?"

Kayano shrugs "The whole genuine affection thing… I mean… I've acted love and all that a lot but…"

Rinka nudges her "You're not sure how to tell Nagisa?"

Kayano gasps looking at her "Huh-?! What?! Why would-"

"I'm not blind Kayano. Plus ever since he kissed you you two have been avoiding being to close. Even Ryuu can tell you like Nagisa. And Ryuu's completely clueless about this stuff."

Kayano blushes "Do you think Nagisa knows?"

"Nope. He's one of the denses boys…"

She nods and both are quiet continuing the walk.

Kayano "Question? Have you two ever talked about the future and ya know…"

Rinka shakes her head "For awhile we didn't even know if earth had a future?"

Kayano "Yeah but now we know that things are gonna be okay? Have you thought about it…?"

She shrugs "Not really… mostly thinking about high school."

Kayano nods "You two are going to the same school?"

Rinka shrugs "Trying too. There's a good architect and business school we both like."

"You're going into business?"

"Mhmm. We haven't exactly talked about the future but we kinda have a plan career wise."

Kayano looks interested urging her to contact

Rinka "Ryuu wants to open his own construction company. I wanna help support him."

Kayano sighs "You two really are made for each other."

Rinka blushes a little "I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be partners with…"

"I can't wait for your wedding. Oh and when you have kids! I feel like you're gonna have a boy first. And he's gonna be able to shoot bullseye before he can walk."

"Woah woah woah? Marriage? Kids? Kayano that's not for awhile!"

"Ah ha! You still want that!"

Rinka goes red and stays silent the rest of the walk until right before they go separate ways.

Rinka "Don't… don't tell the class… especially not Ryuu…"

Kayano nods "Okay~ g'night Hayami. See ya around."

"Night."

Rinka keeps walking till she passes Matsuraiken and goes inside

Ryuu "Muramatsu I told you? It's fine. I can cover it? I have enough-"

Muramatsu shakes his head "Dude it's fine. I owe you anyway for lending me notes."

"But this-"

"It's fine."

Rinka "Am I interrupting?"

Ryuu perks "Rin!"

Muramatsu "Yo? That's a surprise?"

Rinka "Yeah well Ryuu isn't the only one who needs to pick up dinner."

The three end up talking a bit about the music festival and school and Muramatsu teases them about being flirty.

End chapter

 _Okay so for the song in the beginning I was like "Okay. Next song that plays I'm putting. I don't care how weird it is!" And welp. Of course it's one_ _of the LEAST emo songs on there…_

 _I'm also really s_ _leepy but it's only like 10:30 and I don't know why…_

 _@Wolfie0987 Thxxxx!! That's a good thing right???? And Terasaka and Hazama are… interesting…_

 _@_ _lumigo akvo9504 I'm saving those songs and was listening to them and other ones throughout the week and visualizing to get an idea. The part in "A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" that goes "You've always been a huge piece of shit; If I could kill you I would; But it's frowned upon in all fifty states" all I could imagine is Chiba singing that part DIRECTLY to either the perversion squad or devils. Like he isn't lowkey about it. Just straight up @them_

 _@Le055Li0n You're right but I've already broke canon so much and given them more character development than the actual show did_


	76. Will He?

Chapter 76

The "band" is practicing together having decided on three songs. The dancers are on the opposite field trying to plan it out

Rinka "When he plays and really plays he likes to improvise. Sugaya any idea what Ryuu's doing?"

Sugaya's skimming through Aka Ryuko's past performances for reference "Jumping around. He does big things for different phrases. But I can almost confirm that the part when he says 'Karmas gonna come collect your debt' he's gonna be half dancing with Karma just to piss him off. That's just something Chiba himself would do."

He does over to the lyrics "And here. This part he's definitely gonna be @ing either me, Mimura, or Okajima."

Rinka leans behind him looking at the screen over his shoulder "Okay. So what about at the start here."

Sugaya "He always starts off calm and aloof. He lets his playing draw the attention then once all eyes are on him… he definitely steal the show. Big thing is likes it to seem like he and his band are competing trying to upstage each other. He doesn't back down. It's scary… but beautiful…"

Yada nods "I remember seeing his shows last year. He, main bass, and drums are the real stars. They stood out most. But Chiba had the strongest presence."

Itona turns to Yoshida "You, Hazama, and the other two idiots had Chiba in class last year right?"

Yoshida nods "Yeah? In class he had a really presence. Didn't notice him much. Cept that time he almost beat Terasaka for dissing Sugaya."

Terasaka nods "Now that bastard has a gun and killer aim."

Sugaya "Terasaka didn't mess with us after that."

Rio "Eh~? You scared of Chiba~?"

Terasaka "If I was trapped with Chiba and Hazama and both were trying to kill me, I'd hit Chiba with a stun gun knocking him out."

Rinka "That wouldn't work. His gun is faster."

Hazama "Terasaka I'll curse you."

He shivers "Just go back to incorporating jazz dance and ballet into one of Chiba's emo ass songs!"

Okano sighs "They may be emo but you gotta admit… he does make them sound really good…"

Kimura nods "I listened the ones he played and he really changes it."

Hara "Chiba's hidden blade."

Kataoka "When you start thinking about everything? Aren't Chiba and Hayami the power couple."

Rio nods "Yup. Sniper combo, musician and dancer, their future goals line up, plus they just go together. Ones weak points are the others strong points and vise versa."

Rinka claps "Hey now? We really need to get the dance."

"But if we don't know _how_ Chiba's playing?"

"True…"

Meanwhile other side of building

Ryuu "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Karma nods "Do it."

Isogai "C'mon! We need a good not emo version!"

Ryuu "If that wasn't Isogai I would be very offended."

Nagisa "So will you?"

Maehara starts chanting "Peer pressure. Peer pressure. Peer pressure." And Kayano joins him then Karma.

Ryuu groans "Fine! But let's see if you can keep up with this~"

Karma smirks liking this version of Ryuu "Let's see."

Ryuu nods to Maehara telling him they're first.

Maehara shrugs starting to playing the chords while Ryuu plays it more intensely.

Ryuu nods to the rest as they start playing

He plays louder than the rest and more in tune and on beat " _Beware, beware, be skeptical; Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold; Deceit so natural; But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning"_

He makes his presence less subtle and still small in the next verse until…

He smirks glancing at the rest _"So you could…"_

He goes to different ones with each line

To Nagisa " _Tell me how you're sleeping easy;"_

To Maehara _"How you're only thinking of yourself;"_

To Kayano _"Show me how you justify; Telling all your lies like second nature;"_

To all _"Listen, mark my words, one day; You will pay, you will pay;"_

He smirks back to back with Karma " _Karma's gonna come collect your debt"_

He nods to Kayano

Kayano "This keyboarded different from what I'm used too!"

Ryuu swings his guitar behind him and goes beside her showing her which key that would be "I can write which ones if you want?"

Kayano nods "Yeah I think there's a dry erase marker inside?"

"Maehara can you get it?"

He shrugs "Sure."

Maehara leaves and goes through the window

Nagisa sighs "…Does anyone here use doors?"

"No."

"Doors are boring"

"What's a door?"

"Windows are more convenient."

"Anyway? Chiba any comments so far?"

Ryuu thinks "Karma. Try being louder. Isogai ca you try drawing more attention to yourself? If we really wanna break the A class then the drummer, main bass, and main guitarist need to really stand out. Also… there's a few people I wanna get back at."

Kayano "Say? Are you actually gonna be on stage?"

Ryuu shrugs "I… I don't know… I mean… I wanna see the look on Asano and Sakakibara's faces. Plus my old club members and band mates…"

Karma "Oh yeah? What happened to your band mates?"

Ryuu sighs "They didn't like that Aka Ryuko upstaged them. The drummer, lead bass, and I were good. We were competitive and liked to fight for the spotlight."

Maehara coming back "And now you hide."

Ryuu turns away "I… I don't think I can play publicly anymore…"

Nagisa "Eh? Why not?"

Ryuu takes the marker and writes on Kayano's keys "It's not like I don't _want_ to play. I wanna beat the A class. But… I haven't been _able_ to preform on stage."

Maehara "What'd you mean?"

He smiles "My grades weren't the only thing that dropped."

Kayano "Ah! Self destruction! Pretending to be someone else so long made you lose confidence in who you really are!"

Ryuu's slightly taken aback "Ah- yeah… then not long after Aka Ryuko stopped we got that mission and welp. I didn't think my past would haunt me this much. How'd you know that Kayano?"

She shrugs "Well let's see? Stage name: Mase Haruna. Birth name: Yukimura Akari. And current name: Kayano Kaede. Pretty safe to say I lost myself a lot and don't know who I really am."

Ryuu "Right…"

Maehara "Um… You have three names… which one do you want us to use?"

Kayano smiles "Kayano's the cheery girl in E-3. The assassin. Yukimura Akari died with Yukimura Aguri nearly a year ago. Mase Haruna… I don't feel like doing that again. Not yet… maybe I'll go back into that in high school?"

Isogai "So just Kayano?"

She nods. Her black roots slightly visible meaning she should redye it…

"Kayano Kaede… should live on…"

Ryuu "Be who you really are… you'll regret it if you don't."

He finishes writing the notes then rights something on his wrist

Kayano glances at it "The struggle of fame…"

Ryuu "Don't compare Aka Ryuko to Mase Haruna…"

Kayano shakes her head "But I can compare Chiba Ryūnosuke to Kayano Kaede. Assassination is the only thing keeping people like us sane."

He nods

They go back to practicing and learn that Ryuu really has more to him than previously thought

The keep practicing the one song until break

Ryuu goes to meet with Rinka but is kidnapped by all the guys

Ryuu "This isn't good…"

Kimura "Chiba Ryūnosuke. We have a few questions."

Ryuu "Great. I'll answer when I'm not handcuffed. This's kinky and I hate it."

Okajima "Moving on! You're aware that this festival is for Valentine's Day."

"Yeah?"

Takebayashi "None of the songs you choose have the romantic feel to them."

Ryuu "It's all about delivery. Besides… I don't really know many romance songs…"

Sugino "Ritsu. Search Chiba's playlists for any romance songs."

Ritsu "Okay."

Ryuu "Ritsu don't thru my music!"

She looks away "I'm sorry Chiba. It must be done…"

Ryuu has a faint blush having his different playlists move across her screen then a few songs pulled up

Ritsu "All I can find are 'Stupid for you' by Waterparks, 'Bulletproof love' by Pierce the Veil, "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance, and one other that I think Chiba added by mistake."

Ryuu "If it's the one I think it is then yeah. Nee-san put it and I'm not lazy to delete it."

Sugaya "Well the MCR one is out for sure."

Terasaka "That bulletproof one sums up their relationship."

Yoshida "Maybe but Chiba is stupid in love with Hayami."

Muramatsu nods "That is a proven fact."

Itona "This one here seems accurate."

He points to a song on Ritsu's background called "Sweet but Psycho"

Itona "Hayami's really nice, but she's scary and a tsundere."

Ryuu sweats "Don't let her hear you say that… she'll kill _me!_ "

"Hence the psycho part."

"She's pretty calm and cute when she's with Chiba. Timid…"

"But one miss step and you're dead…"

Ryuu shrugs "That's true."

"So should it be Stupid for You? It would be kinda romantic since Chiba is a complete idiot and stupidly in love with her."

Ryuu shrugs "Rude but fair. Seriously guys. Can you uncuff me?"

"Are you gonna run away?"

He deadpans "And take my chances with faster runner, Kimura, close combat specialists Sugino, Maehara, and Isogai, plus school devil Karma? I'm not that dumb."

Sugaya uncuffs him "Fine."

Ryuu rubs his wrist annoyed while the guys try encouraging him to play specifically for her.

Ryuu's blush is partly hidden by his bangs "Rin would hate that. She hates attention. Besides… if I'm doing something like that…" he trails off mumbling

Karma smacks the back of his head "Speak up dipshit."

Ryuu "I can't sing a love song on stage. Rin would hate it and me. That's a simple fact. Yeah we're open about our relationship but it's not something the entire school needs to know. If you absolutely want that song performed have Karma sing it to Rio. It's bad enough the way things are right now."

He stands up going to the window "Don't follow or try to stop me."

He jumps out

"…Sugaya? Your call."

Sugaya goes to the open the window and shuts it "Chiba's conflicted about if he should be on stage. He's being haunted by his past and trying to sort everything from second year out. Leave him. He needs to think…"

After school

Rinka's sitting in her room thinking of everything and how she got here. Until her door opens and Ryuu comes in holding kayda

Ryuu silently sits beside her and puts his head on her lap laying down

Rinka doesn't question him and just strokes his hair while Kayda lays on his chest

Ryuu "Rin… what should I do…"

Rinka looks lost for a moment then understands "You used to only play for your siblings. Then played for everyone to take stand and tell the social system to fuck off. Then you dropped to E-3 and left music behind once again only playing for loved ones."

He puts his arm over his eyes "It hurts… each chord I strum and every word I sing. It hurts… but I wanna prove them wrong… I wanna beat the A class. I wanna prove to my old club my worth… I want you to be proud of me…"

"I'll be proud of you no matter what Ryuu… I love you…"

He's quiet then whispers "I'm scared…"

He sits up covering his face "I want to… but I'm scared… Rin… what should I do…"

Rinka makes note of his voice shaking and realizes she never seen him cry.

Here he is trying his best not let her see his tears.

Rinka "I won't force you to go on stage… but if you do… I'll be up there with you."

"I'm scared. What if I can do it. What if I don't have what it takes. What if I forget the song. What if I freeze. I know I'm not the same as I was back then. So what if I can't do it anymore."

Rinka looks at her hands knowing he doesn't want her to see him break.

Rinka "Ryuu… you're not the same as you were back then. That's just a fact. But it's a good thing… you're more confident now. Stronger. Louder. Better. I know you can do it."

He hangs his head hugging himself. Rinka notices he's tapping his arm and shaking a little.

Ryuu "What if I freeze. I- I can't be in front of that many people."

He shuts his eyes to hold in his tears then feels something soft around him.

He peaks to the girl beside him.

Rinka pulls her blanket around him "It's okay to break. It's just me here. You've been there for me when I was at my lows. I'm gonna be here for you."

He tugs the blanket hiding "I'm sorry…"

She shakes her head and kisses his tears "Don't apologize. Just… if you need to cry… cry… if you need to talk… I'll listen… Anything you need. I'm here…"

He moves one side of the blanket "I… need you…"

Rinka goes into the blanket beside him.

Neither say anything but Ryuu clings to her hand trembling letting his silent tears fall… Rinka leans against him to remind him she's there for him.

They stay like that until his anxiety attack finishes…

When it does they stay quiet for another moment aside from his still uneven breathing.

Ryuu relaxes a little "I'm okay…"

Rinka "Want so me grab something to eat?"

He nods softly "Mmm… i want sweets…"

Rinka laughs a little "Alright. I'm going to the shop down the street. Need anything else?"

"A will to live would be nice…"

"Kayda's on the pillow."

Ryuu picks up the kitten putting her in his lap "We'll be here."

Rinka leaves going the store and Ryuu sits for a minute before he wraps himself in the blanket laying down with Kayda on Rinka's bed.

Ryuu "What should I do…"

"Mew?"

Ryuu shut his eyes unknowingly falling asleep.

Meanwhile Rinka

She took the rooftops to the market to get there faster.

"Hayami Rinka? Right?"

She turns to the voice and tenses "Sakakibara Ren."

Ren smiles "The other pearl amongst the crowd. Is E-3 doing anything for the festival?"

She goes back to shopping "Wouldn't you like to know, poet."

He laughs a little "Calling me a poet is just a fact. But I'm curious~ Rumor has it you have quite the musician in your class~"

She stays quiet

Ren sighs and stays beside her "Hayami-san I'll be blunt. I'm not here for investing. I remembered you're dating Chiba-kun and I remember him from when I delivered song lyrics to the music club for him."

"So what do you want."

He keeps his voice low as they walk casually "As a member of the big 5 and class A? Him to stay in his lane down in E-3. But as a musician? I want him on stage. Asano disagrees. He knows that Chiba-kun's better. He also knows about his secret… He plans to challenge E-3 and if you lose… he'll expose him…"

Rinka comes to a complete stop "And if Chiba isn't on stage."

Ren looks at her "You can't win without him. Asano's plan is that either Chiba-kun isn't on stage and we win, or he exposes his secret. I'm not completely sure if he plans to really challenge you guys but I wouldn't be surprised."

"We already are being challenged by you from before."

"But the stakes change. Hayami-san. I don't respect many people in your class. Honestly yes. I do respect you all more than the rest of the big 5 does but that just means I acknowledge you're alive. You were right behind Seo on the finals. I respect you for that. Chiba was right behind me so respect. But… as a musician? He's what I aspire to be. He puts all his emotions into his words and his playing is his own. He steals the show and nails it. It's frightening and a pity he's in the end class. I want him back on stage. I agree with his message. Society and the social system is unfair. But there's a main difference between us."

"And that is?"

Ren looks at her upset "I'm at the very top and he's at the very bottom. We're both fucked by society but for different reason. He's pressured to stay quiet and down in the dirt. I'm pressured to soar above the clouds and reign above with Asano."

Rinka crosses her arms "So you want me to converse Chiba to preform unstage. I get that part. But the bet."

Ren catches sight of someone from the A class and quickly puts on his persona "So you better tell that little boyfriend of yours to be ready. We're gonna crush you're class."

Rinka notices them too and remembers. She's a E-3 student… she's supposed to stay in her lane.

Rinka rolls her eyes moving past him "Whatever. We're doing our own thing. See ya in the crowd. Sakakibara Ren."

He nods "And I'll see you in your dreams. Hayami Rinka-san."

Rinka quickly gets the things she needs for her and Ryuu then goes back home conflicted

Rinka _'Ryuu JUST had a breakdown because of preforming… if I tell him then he's gonna feel obligated to preform. If I don't…'_

Skip to her getting back

Yachi "Rinka? What happened to Chiba-kun? Is he still in your room?"

Rinka nods "Yeah. He's tired so I let him crash while I bought us some stuff. Oh yeah! Here."

She tosses her mom a bag of chips

Rinka "They had them for once."

Yachi smiles "Thanks sweetie. Is Chiba-kun staying for dinner?"

"Mm… probably? I dunno."

Rinka goes down the hall to her room and let's Kayda out.

Ryuu's still wrapped in the blanket laying on his side. His bangs fell to the side leaving most of his face exposed.

"Ryuu?"

Nothing…

 _'He's asleep…'_

Rinka glances at him while she starts her homework _'He does look really cute and peaceful… I hope he's okay… should I tell him about Sakakibara…?'_

End chapter

 _Extra cause it's Sugaya's birthday!!!!_

 _Sugaya gets onto the E-3 campus but it quickly ambushed_

 _Sugaya falls back "Chiba- what the fuck!!"_

 _Chiba's basically sitting on him keeping him from getting up "Mimura. Okajima."_

 _Mimura snickers and quickly blindfoldsSugaya while Chiba and Okajima keep Sugaya from running away_

 _Sugaya "Guys! What's going on! Let me go!"_

 _Okajima "Nope."_

 _Mimura finishes and they stand Sugaya up ignoring his protest._

 _Sugaya "Guys I'm serious. This isn't funny."_

 _Chiba holds his hand and Okajima grabs his other arm while Mimura pushes him from behind_

 _Chiba "Just trust us~"_

 _"Nothing good comes YOU saying to trust them!! Chiba you're the sane one!!!"_

 _Chiba smirks "Exactly! So trust me."_

 _Sugaya stumbles on the stairs being shoved into the building_

 _Mimura "Clear the hall way~!"_

 _Sugaya "I don't like this!!!"_

 _He's dragged into what he THINKS is the class room and shoved into a chair in probably the back._

 _Sugaya 'Is it my seat??' "Guys…"_

 _He feels all let go_

 _Sugaya "Guys! Can I take this off?"_

 _Okajima "It's not as kinky if you take it off!"_

 _Sugaya kicks ahead of him hoping it was Okajima he hit_

 _Chiba whistles "Even blindfolded he managed to his Okajima…"_

 _Yada "Take his blindfold off already."_

 _Something splatters on his face followed by laughter and Sugaya rips off the blindfold grabbing whoever it was._

 _The boy holds his hands up half trying to hide his laugh_

 _Sugaya growls "Chibaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"_

 _Chiba lets out his genuine laugh "A little help here guys?"_

 _A few other pie's go flying and hit Sugaya making him pull Chiba onto his lap as a shield_

 _Sugaya while laughing "You piece of shit!"_

 _Chiba holds onto him for support since the pie's stopped with him not getting hit "Happy Birthday Sugaya."_

 _Sugaya nearly drops him "You remembered?"_

 _Hayami "Chiba's the one that reminded us."_

 _Kataoka "You never said when your birthday was so we asked Chiba…"_

 _Sugaya hugs the boy in his lap catching everyone off guard_

 _Chiba groans "Hey you're gonna get pie on me…"_

 _Sugaya gets it in his hair "That the point you idiot!"_

 _Korosensei "Happy Birthday Sugaya-kun!!!"_

 _Sugaya pushes Chiba off making him growl annoyed stilling on the floor_

 _Sugaya has tears in his eyes seeing everyone and the messy birthday sign. They all of have some small gift and there's a cake on Korosensei's desk for everyone._

 _Sugaya "Thanks everyone…"_

 _Isogai "Mostly Chiba."_

 _Chiba has a soft blush partly hidden by his bangs and some icing "Dont get the wrong idea…"_

 _"Tsundere!!"_

 _Sugaya offers his hand for Chiba "Thanks…"_

 _Chiba takes his hand pulling himself up "It's nothing."_

 _Isogai "You two Wanna get cleaned before we eat the cake?"_

 _Okajima "Yeah you both look lew-"_

 _Kataoka puts him in a headlock shutting him up "You two go get cleaned. We'll wait."_

 _Korosensei "No need!!!"_

 _He cleans and changes the two at Mach speed "Now we can have cake!!"_

 _Sugaya "This… isn't my shirt…"_

 _Chiba's shirt falls off his shoulder a little "…switch. Korosensei was in such a rush for sweets he got ours mixed."_

 _Kayano "Lets eat cake now!!"_

 _End end_

 _I'm doing the RairPair week and posting it on the crackfic "Wreck" each day is different but the ship I'm doing for all is ChibaSuga._

 _Anyway about the mini break: after the test I had like 4 other individual tests to make up plus work from that day. And I had a field trip literally two days after and had to make up that work. Had a fuckton of dysphoria, depression, and anxiety… nothing new but still not fun… So honestly I needed some time to recharge my brain and just ya know. Become a SEMI functional being_

 _Also for Ryuu having the anxiety attack. I'm not sure about everyone but for me I like being alone after. Like I like comfort during it but after I like being alone to think. Some people need company even after so keep that in mind._

 _@Le055Li0n 1. Oop- 2. Stan Ritsu she's great 3. Yee thxx_

 _@Wolfie0987 I is back!!!!!_


	77. At Rinka’s

Chapter 77

Rinka's working on her homework when she hears a gasps and jumps.

Ryuu jolted up panting with tears streaming down. His brain doesn't process where he is does process one thing

 _"Stay quiet"_

He hugs his knees hiding his tears.

Rinka goes beside him "It's okay Ryuu… I'm still here… you're okay…"

He looks at her "Rin…"

She pulls him into a hug holding onto him while he's shaking still

Rinka "Do you want to talk about it?"

He gulps "Scared…"

Rinka kisses his cheek "It's gonna be alright. I'm here…"

He bites his lip remembering his nightmare and buries his face in her shoulder not wanting her to see his tears

Ryuu "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being like this…"

Rinka "Ryuu it's okay. It's okay for you to show this side of you. You don't have to be strong all the time. I love you for you. You're allowed to cry."

She feels him relax letting himself sink into her

Neither speak and she just lets him lay on her until he's okay

Rinka "Hey? You wanna just stay here tonight? Or at least for dinner?"

Ryuu sits up rubbing his eyes "I'm a mess…"

"And I love you for it."

He laughs slightly looking at her. His red eyes partly exposed looking at her softly

Ryuu "I love you too…"

"Wanna stay?"

He's silent then sighs "I've bothered you enough. Besides I should make sure Nee-san doesn't…"

"You're lying. You play with your fingers and always avert your gaze when you lie."

He kisses her forehead "I don't want to bother you anymore than I have already."

Rinka grabs his hand "Stay… I can see it in your eyes. You're not a bother. I need you…"

He hesitates then nods with a light blush "I'm sure Nee-san and Tadashi can handle stuff…"

Rinka smiles "Good…"

A few minutes later

Rinka's working on her homework while Ryuu half teaches half teases

Ryuu "Rin this's probably the simplest. You just to move the bottom number outside the radical and the top number an exponent here."

Rinka growls "I get that? But negatives?"

Ryuu takes her pencil "Same thing just 1 over that."

She pouts annoyed "Ughhhh I don't get it…"

He breaks it down simpler until she understands

Rinka "…That's it? There's not some weird extra step?"

He shakes his head "Not yet."

She groans and theres a knock

Yachi peaks in before opening it completely "Rinka, Ryuu, dinners ready."

Rinka smiles "Thanks mom. We'll be there in a sec."

Yachi nods before going back to the kitchen humming

Ryuu softens "You both seem to be doing a lot better…"

Rinka nods "Yeah. We are… thanks for being there…"

Ryuu laughs slightly "Rin I just had a breakdown? Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

Rinka holds his hands "C'mon. Let's eat!"

They go to the kitchen and Yachi's making plates for them

Yachi "Ryuu sweetie? You're staying for dinner right?"

Ryuu smiles shyly "If that's okay with you Yachi-san?"

Yachi nods "Of course! You're always welcome to stay here! And Ryuu? Just Yachi is fine?"

He rubs his neck nervously "Right. Thank you Yachi."

Rinka softens noticing Ryuu tries to be extra good with Yachi.

While they eat they talk lightly

Yachi "Oh! There was one time I took Rinka to the park and she got stuck in a tree!"

Rinka noticeably blushes "I forgot about this stuff… mom you don't have to tell him…"

Ryuu hides his laugh "That's adorable."

Yachi lights up "Speaking of adorable! Another time we were coming back from the park and Rinka saw a kitten!"

Rinka squeaks "Mom!"

Ryuu smiles hearing the pure and innocent parts of Rinka's childhood.

Yachi "What about you Ryuu?"

Ryuu thinks "Mmm… Well I'm the second oldest so I took care of my little brother and little sister a lot. Sometimes though Nee-san and Sakura would try playing dress up with me." He laughs slightly at the memories "It didn't go to well for them…"

Yachi "Sakura?"

Ryuu nods and smiles looking at his plate "She's the one who really raises me and Nee-san until we were old enough to take care of ourselves and the younger too. She still helps us a lot. Sakura _can_ be a bit much at times but…"

Yachi looks at him "She's still like a sister or mom to you?"

Ryuu shrugs "Sorta. Actually she's more like the vodka aunt!"

All three laugh

Yachi "Oh! Speaking of aunt! Rinka, my sister might be coming for a weekend! She said probably the weekend after Valentine's Day!"

Rinka tilts her head "Aunt Yuzu? Doesn't she hate us?"

"No she hated your father and for a good reason! But now that he's gone she wants to visit! Isn't that great? Ryuu you should come too!"

Ryuu flinches "Eh? Me?"

Rinka jolts "What?!"

Yachi nods "Yeah! Wouldn't that be great!"

Rinka shakes her head "Mom bad idea! You remember how Aunt Yuzu is!"

Yachi waves it off "All in the past?"

Ryuu half smiles "Um… Am I missing something?"

Rinka sighs crossing her arms "Aunt Yuzu _hates_ men. In general. Only exception is her son…"

Ryuu nods "Understandable."

Yachi "I still think she'll like Ryuu."

Rinka pouts "Not taking chance. He's impulsive."

Ryuu shrugs "That's fair."

Yachi tilts her head "But you seem really well behaved?"

Ryuu laughs nervously "Despite my unapproachable appearance? I'm actually not that bad. I'm just… not that good at reading social ques…"

Yachi nods "Makes sense. You don't really seem that unapproachable though?"

Rinka smirks teasingly "It's cause he's emo."

Ryuu nudges her playfully "You traitor."

Rinka "Emo~"

"Tsundere~"

Yachi smiles "You two done eating?"

Ryuu "I'll help you clean up-"

"Ryuu you helped last time! Don't worry about it."

Ryuu shakes his head picking up their plates "I'm the one who showed up unannounced. It's the least I can do for causing trouble."

Rinka "Don't bother Mom. Ryuu always insists on doing this stuff…"

Ryuu hums while cleaning "Just leave it to me~"

The two girls go into the living room letting him. Rinka knows he's gonna do it anyways.

Yachi "Rinka?"

"Yes Mom?"

"Keep him."

Rinka nods "I hope to…"

Yachi holds her hands "No. I mean keep him keep him. Marry him."

Rinka blushes "Mom! We're still in middle school!"

A few minutes later

Ryuu comes into the living room and notices Yachi struggling to do her hair

Ryuu "Want help Yachi-sa- Yachi?"

Yachi "Ah no it's okay!"

Rinka comes in wearing shorts and a tank top "Mom you should let him. Ryuu's really good at doing hair."

Ryuu smiles "Two sisters. Plus my brothers boyfriend used to have long hair."

Yachi let's go if her hair "Well okay…"

"Sweet."

Ryuu touches her hair and notices she flinches a little _'Not really comfortable to with males being this close… that makes sense… she is warming up more with me. This could help as long as I'm careful.'_

He hums quietly doing a simple braid.

Rinka sits on the couch watching. Yachi's slightly nervous but relaxes with his humming.

Ryuu finches and ties it "That good?"

Yachi nods pulling it in front of her "Geez do you have any faults? Kind, responsible, respectful, strong, smart, focused, good at cooking, cleaning, and styling hair?"

Rinka "He also can play guitar."

Yachi whistles "Rinka. He's perfect. Marry him."

Rinka goes red "Eh?!"

Ryuu also flushes "I'm far from perfect you know? Really I'm more of a jack of all traits. I'm decent at a lot of stuff but not great. Really all those skills came from having to care for my siblings."

Yachi "Still. You're quite something."

He softens "Ah thank you? I think…"

"You're into music right?"

Ryuu nods sitting beside Rinka "Mostly guitars. I'm fairly decent at drums too."

"Do you sing?"

Ryuu laughs nervously "Not well…"

Rinka rubs his hand "He's shy."

Yachi nods "Is that why you always have your eyes covered?"

Ryuu touches his bangs "Sorta… I just don't really like my eyes. I've been told their scary and intimidating. Easiest solutions are contacts or keep them hidden."

Yachi stands up "I won't pry. But it's starting to get late? Are you gonna stay the night?"

Ryuu looks at Rinka asking for her permission

Rinka nods and he smiles

Ryuu "Sure but I need to next Nee-san."

An hour later in Rinka's room

Ryuu's laying on her bed while Rinka's on her computer.

Ryuu jolts up "What the fuck?!"

Rinka flinches "Hm?"

Ryuu shows her his screen "My Chemical Romance is getting back together!!!"

She blinks "Didn't they split in 2012 or 2013??"

He nods "Yes! Which is why I'm freaking out!"

She smiles softly watching him fanboy and check everything "When's the show? And when do tickets go on sale?"

Ryuu shakes his head "They're preforming in America. LA California… there's no way! But Rin isn't this awesome!! They're back!! I wonder they're gonna be making new music? How is this gonna affect the music world though. It's been years! Ughh I wish they were playing in Japan!! This's gonna be so cool!! I wonder why they would get back together now though? Wait a second!! 13 to 19… teen… teenagers… Teenagers! Teenagers scare the living shit out of me! Was it on purpose?"

Rinka _'Such a fanboy…'_

He keeps ranting about theories and how awesome it is and Rinka listens closely not really understanding much

He comes to a stop after ranting for 10 solid minutes straight and is noticeably flustered "S-sorry… I got excited…"

Rinka giggles "Don't apologize. I like listening to you rant about stuff you're passionate about. So is MCR doing a full tour?"

Ryuu shakes his head "Just the one show… but still!! They're back!! I'm freaking out!"

Rinka smiles having him completely open and this alive.

A little later

Ryuu's starting to fall asleep listening to music while Rinka continues doing something online.

Rinka looks over noticing him drift off _'My idiot… we have practice tomorrow… he does know that right…? I still don't know what to about Sakakibara though… should I wait?'_

Ryuu "I can feel you staring."

Rinka smirks "You look so cute. Can't help it!"

Ryuu yawns "You're cute but don't watch me sleep…"

Rinka turns off her computer and moves Ryuu's arm

Ryuu "Rin?"

Rinka pull the blanket over then and Ryuu's around her "G'night."

Ryuu blushes softly then pulls her closer kissing her ear "Night…"

Rinka stays awake awhile just listening to his heartbeat and wondering about the performance.

Next morning…

Rinka wakes up laying with her hand on Ryuu's chest and Ryuu's hand on her hand

She nuzzles closer to him for his warmth _'Comfy…'_

She drifts back to sleep but wakes up not much later when he starts moving.

Rinka sits up "Ryuu?"

Ryuu smiles holding his arm tightly "Ah sorry if I woke you…"

She yawns "Oh worries…? Hm? You okay?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. Just had a weird dream."

"Weird dream or nightmare?"

Ryuu laughs "Okajima was there so definitely a nightmare."

She smiles and kisses his cheek "Idiot…"

"I'm your idiot."

Rinka looks at him closely "Yeah…" _'tapping his arm… I can see him leaving a mark from how hard he's holding himself…'_

Rinka pulls him back laying down "I want cuddles…"

Ryuu relaxes a little "Um? Okay?? You feeling alright?? You never want to cuddle?"

"Well I do now."

He smiles softly hugging her "Alright. Don't get mad if I fall asleep though…"

She nods nuzzling against him noticing he's still shaking a little

End chapter

 _MCR IS FUCKEN BACK!!!!!! I WANNA GO SO BAD IT SOLD IT AND IM BROKE AND ITS LITERALLY 2 HOURS AWAY!!!!!!!!!_

 _Also… some family stuff came up… I'm at the hospital Rn… um… I also came out to some relatives and um… idk… idk… a lots going on and I'm crying on the hospital floor and I literally RAN OUT OF SCHOOL TO COME HERE_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 1. Thxxxx 2. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing 3. IKR!!!! As for the challenge… It's gonna be something for sure… Chiba DOES get stage fright before performing but once he's up he forgets (thx for correcting me I'm an idiot and haven't proof read anything in forever and it SHOWS). And thxxxxx it's difficult trying to do backstories sometimes ESPECIALLY when getting new ideas THIS_ _far into the storyline…_


	78. His Past

Chapter 78

The two snipers stopped at Ryuu's before going to Karma's

Tadashi "Wait? Ryuu-nii are you seriously gonna be on stage for the contest?"

Ryuu nods putting on his guitar "One show at the main campus for advertisement then oh at E-3."

Tadashi trails behind him like a confused puppy "But you hate preforming?"

"I hate Sakakibara Ren even more. And Asano. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

Rinka flinches at the poets name.

Tadashi follows him through the house "Is it open to all grades?"

Ryuu nods "Of course."

He comes to stop and turns to him smirking "Aw? Could it be you wanna watch your big brother preform~?"

Tadashi looks away with his cheeks puffed and lightly pink "I wanna watch you crash and burn!"

Ryuu laughs poking his forehead making him stumble back a little "It's gonna be open to everyone. Me and some friends are preforming together for school. At E-3 it's probably gonna be me mostly."

Tadashi rubs his forehead annoyed "Alright…"

Ryuu leans towards him teasingly "If you're gonna show up at my class again give me a heads up."

Tadashi rolls his eyes "You wish I'd come!"

"Well yeah? If you come you're gonna want food. If you buy food we get money and will beat the A class."

"Whatever. See ya later Ryuu-nii. Bye Rinka."

Rinka "Bye."

Ryuu "See ya kiddo."

The two snipers leave for Karmas and Tadashi rubs his arm nervously.

Tadashi "Will Ryuu-nii really…"

Rukia comes by "Tadashi? What's wrong?"

Tadashi shakes his head "Ryuu-nii's weird. But think you and Sen can come to our school festival? Something tells me we should all be there for this…"

Rukia shrugs "I might show up when I get a chance. At least our schools are close… My class doesn't really stand out so I should be able to. Why?"

Tadashi "I want you too see Ryuu-nii's class…"

Rukia sighs "Again with the Anti E-3?"

"What no? Opposite. They always do something cool for festivals!"

Rukia laughs a little "Okay. I'll try to bring Sen but not sure if I can get her from school for that?"

"Just try…"

Meanwhile at Karma's

Maehara smirks "I knew you really wanted to be on stage… it's where you belong…"

Ryuu softens taking out his guitar "Have to admit… it does feel good playing again…"

Rinka kisses his cheek "I'm gonna go get snacks."

Ryuu nods "Alright."

Maehara throws an arm around him once Rinka leaves

Maehara "Still can't believe you hooked up with Hayami Rinka! Even I couldn't land a date!"

Ryuu shrugs "That's cause you're a playboy and Rin has standards."

Karma "Plus we all know? Chiba and Hayami are soulmates."

Ryuu "I'd hope so."

Isogai and Nagisa smile fondly while Karma and Maehara process what he said.

Ryuu laughs nervously "Did I say that out loud?"

Maehara nods "Damn… you… you really love her…"

Karma "So when you gonna propose?"

Ryuu pushes both off and go to the two that _won't_ try to torture him.

Ryuu "Can't we just focus on the songs?"

Isogai "Right! The girls will be over later probably to practice dancing."

Nagisa "Chiba? Has Hayami figured it out yet?"

Ryuu shrugs "Dunno? But I think we have most the songs right?"

Maehara "Well we definitely have A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing… would it kill you to be a little less unpredictable…?"

Ryuu laughs nervously "No promises…"

Isogai "We can still beat the a class though!"

Maehara nods "Right! We have to especially with that last bet…"

Ryuu tilts his head "What bet?"

Karma "Eh? You haven't heard?"

Isogai "Chiba… Asano raised the stakes?"

Ryuu shrugs "We're gonna win anyways? But what?"

Maehara looks at the others "Oi shouldn't Hayami tell him?"

Ryuu "Just tell me."

Karma sighs "Asano knows you're Aka Ryuko…"

"Yeah? And what? He's threatening to expose me if I'm on stage and lose."

The boys go silent

Isogai "Yes?"

Nagisa "Did Hayami tell you?"

Rinka comes back in "Ryuu…? You okay…?"

Ryuu shrugs "Kinda upset you didn't just tell me? But the bet doesn't matter. We just have to kill him. Should be easy."

Rinka softens "Right. We just need to kill him."

Maehara "Oh yeah? Why are you here?"

Rinka shrugs "Ryuu broke into my house and kidnapped me."

Ryuu crosses his arms "No? This morning I told you I'm going to Karma's and you said you were coming."

Rinka holds out a bag of chips "He has good food."

Karma "Don't come here and just steal my food. Rio does that enough."

Maehara throws an arm around him "Rio~? You use her first name?"

Karma blinks "I usually do?"

Isogai "I'm confused? Are you two dating or not?"

Karma shrugs "I'm not really sure…? Not officially?"

Nagisa smiles sweetly "It's cute!"

Karma rolls his eyes "Whatever. Let's get the next down. We don't have much time."

Maehara "What _is_ the next song anyways?"

Ryuu "We're just doing the two on the main campus right?"

Isogai "Yeah?"

Ryuu nods "Alright… the second one was High Hopes by P!atd."

Maehara "…play it. I forgot."

Ryuu sighs pulling out his phone but Rinka takes it

Rinka "Not there~?"

Ryuu pouts "Fine… But I need Ritsu to autotune my voice especially for this song."

"Why this one?"

He blushes softly "Um… I don't like the way I sound with this one… if I try that high pitch my voice cracks…"

Rinka tilts her head "You've sang higher pitch songs without autotune though?"

Ryuu "Yeah but cause I was alone and didn't know you were listening… I _can_ make my voice higher but it was to stay that pitch the whole song. Plus… I just don't like the way I sound on this one."

Karma shrugs "I have a Bluetooth mic?"

"Can I use it…?"

He nods looking for it "Here. Ritsu? Auto tune the idiot please~?"

Ritsu "Maehara isn't singing though?"

Maehara "Hey!!!!"

Isogai laughs.

Maehara "Yūma Bastard! Ritsu just make Chiba sing good!"

Ryuu smirks putting on the small mic

Ritsu "Chiba how would you like me to make your voice?"

Ryuu "Mmmm… higher?"

Ritsu "I'll check the song and adjust accordingly…"

"Thanks…"

"All done~"

Ryuu taps it "Testing testing check 1 2? Alright…"

Rinka records him as he starts playing

Ryuu's voice is a little higher to be more in tune " _Had to have high, high hopes for a living; Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing; Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision; Always had high, high hope…_ "

Rinka feels her heart jump as he continues singing.

He finishes the song but leaves the mic "Well?"

Nagisa "Awesome!"

Isogai "Great as ever."

Maehara "Show off…"

Karma "As expected of Aka Ryuko~"

Rinka "You're definitely more into this today?"

Ryuu nods starting to play Bulletproof Love by MCR "Rin you know exactly why~"

She smiles a little.

Karma "Eh~ something good happens last night~?"

Ritsu "A bad Chiba likes is having a reunion show. Chiba's quite excited if they will make new music."

Isogai "Thats great Chiba? Are you going?"

He shakes his head "Nah. It's in LA but I want to… guess I'll just watch a live stream hopefully…"

Ritsu "I can hack into the system and stream it to you live if you want?"

Ryuu bites his lip "Please do that… "

They attempt to practice again but after awhile Rinka got banished to the first so the boys can talk about something

Maehara "You gonna play her a love song or not?"

Ryuu stands up "And I'm leaving…"

Karma "I'll call Sugaya."

Ryuu crosses his arms "You do know I'm not actually scared of Sugaya right?"

Maehara "You still listen to him."

Isogai "Aside from Hayami, he's the only one you really listen too?"

Ryuu pouts "Nagisa? A little help?"

Nagisa laughs nervously "Well… sometime you listen to Mimura too…?"

Ryuu rolls his hidden eyes turning to leave "You guys just keep working on the song."

Next day on the way to school

Rinka "Have you decided on a school?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah… My tests right after Valentine's Day… You? Have you decided what you're doing?"

She nods looking at the sky "Yeah… I told you…"

He shifts a little waiting for the light to change "But are you sure…? Rin is that _actually_ something you _want_ to do?"

"I can't think of something better than that…"

He nods "Alright…"

They keep walking until they reach the main campus and run into someone

Girl "Chiba-kun got a sec…"

Ryuu flinches "Yuzumi-san?"

Rinka looks between them. Ryuu's stance relaxes a little but he's on guard…

The girl has long, wavy, dark turquoise hair and light blue eyes. The small pin on her school bag hints she might be french.

Yuzumi looks at Rinka and flinches "Who's she?"

Ryuu "What do you want Yuzu?"

Yuzumi shrugs "To talk. You know why."

Ryuu hesitates "We have class. I'm E-3… it's a long walk."

Yuzumi whines "Then ditch. It's important."

Ryuu sighs "After school…"

She sighs "Fine…"

Ryuu holds out his hand "We good?"

She grasps his hand "We're good." _'Calluses… he's still playing…'_

Ryuu _'Rough finger tips… she plays even more now?'_

Yuzumi let's go and looks at Rinka who's stayed quiet "Woah… You're cute… by any chance you like girls?"

Ryuu pulls Rinka closer to him "Stop hitting on my girlfriend…"

Yuzumi "Seriously?! _You_ have a girlfriend _that_ cute?! Man… thought you were gonna get with Sugaya…"

Ryuu "Bye. See ya after school…" he mouths _"Kiyomi…"_

"Bye…" she mouths _"Ryuko…"_

The two assassins start to leave up the mountain and once a good distance Ryuu groans annoyed.

Ryuu "Yuzu was the lead bassist…"

Rinka "Ao Kiyomi?"

Ryuu nods "Right… Well… the two of us and Mizuchi were pretty close… they got alone with Sugaya too of course but we never all hung out. Sugaya would give me designs to show them. Those two didn't really want to socialize with us to much cause well… grades are everything…"

Rinka "Mizuchi…?"

"Drummer. Midori Hebi. Should I just use stage names?"

Rinka nods "Unless you want to explain who they are?"

He thinks "Well I don't really need to mention the backup guitarist and bassist… they never liked us… anyway… The band was forced to split for two main reasons. 1… Asano and the principle demanded we disband and pretend we weren't part of it… 2… I dropped to the end class… She's the one I really want to prove wrong. Yuzu thought that if I dropped to E-3 I'd forget how to play… Mizuchi agreed and that lead to a fight. We already split by then…"

Rinka nods unsure how to respond

Ryuu shrugs "I'm not upset though. I do kinda miss them but… they'll see. I'm better with E-3… It was a good thing Reckless X broke up when they did…"

Rinka nudges him "I like the new band…"

Ryuu smiles "Yeah… these guys are pretty great too…"

After school

Ryuu "See ya. In a rush."

Sugaya watches him leave confused "Hayami? What?"

Rinka shrugs "He's meeting with Yuzumi-san. Old band mate?"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "Yuzumi-chan? Sweet. She's cool. Don't worry about being jealous. She's bi but more into girls. Plus she sees Chiba as her kid brother."

Rinka raises an eyebrow deciding to walk with him "I'm not jealous."

"You sure? If a cute french girl was hanging out with my boyfriend I'd be jealous?"

She speeds up "Well I'm not."

Sugaya matches her step since he has longer legs "I'm teasing! C'mon! Aren't you curious~?"

"Sugaya you're single. Shut up."

Sugaya glances to the side "It's a work in progress… I just need to actually… ask… him?"

Rinka smirks "When will you ask him out?"

Sugaya shrugs "Dunno… I think he _might_ like me but I'm not really sure _how_ to actually ask him?"

"You could just be direct?"

Sugaya rubs his neck "I dunno… I was gonna ask Chiba for help but if he's with Yuzumi-chan?"

Rinka crosses her arms "Don't ask Ryuu. Instead of asking me he tried kissing me multiple times until we got locked in the supply closet."

Sugaya blinks "And you said yes??"

Her cheeks darken "Y-yes…"

Sugaya sighs and awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets "So you and Chiba aren't the best ones to ask for advice… I can't ask Okajima… he's straighter than my hair. I mean I _could_ ask one of the girls… It'd be weird for me to ask Hara. I can't trust Nakamura with this for obvious reasons. That just really leaves you and Fuwa… your boyfriend is an idiot and Fuwa will try to turn my situation into a yaoi fanfic…"

Rinka sighs "She probably already has. But you know? She's read a lot of BL that go from friends to lovers? She might be able to help?"

Sugaya kicks a rock "Maybe…"

Meanwhile at the bottom of the mountain…

Ryuu spots Yuzumi and a boy with dark gray hair, emerald green eyes, and large round glasses.

Ryuu walks past them "Karaoke cafe. 20 minutes."

Yuzumi keeps talking to the boy "We'll be there."

The boy nods "Change uniform."

Half an hour later at the cafe

Ryuu comes in with black jeans and a hoodie and sits down at an empty table.

A moment later

The boy comes in wearing cuffed skinny jeans and black hood with a random heart over his. He sits down across form Ryuu

"Hey…"

Ryuu nods "Hey Mizuchi…"

Mizuchi looks around "Sugaya's not here?"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow and smirks "No? You still have a crush on him?"

Mizuchi noticeably blushes "What! No way! I never liked that guy! He was annoying! And besides! He was totally into you! Aren't you two a thing now?"

Ryuu shakes his head "No. Actually I have a girlfriend now?"

Mizuchi's jaw drops "Seriously?! I thought Yuzumi-chan made that up!"

Ryuu shakes his head "Nope. I really have a girlfriend."

Mizuchi pulls his arm "I wanna see! Picture picture!"

Ryuu smirks proudly showing him a picture on his phone.

Mizuchi "Woah! Yuzumi-chan wasn't kidding when she said she was cute! Cutes an understatement! She's beautiful!"

Ryuu nods putting his phone away "She's amazing."

Mizuchi smirks "So I take it you're doing just fine there?"

Ryuu relaxes a little "Yeah. I'm doing fine… How're things on your end?"

Mizuchi groans putting his head down "Stressful. After Reckless X disbanded people completely forgot about us… Did give me more time for school. But… the clubs been so boring all year… No guitarist comes close to your leave."

He laughs nervously "Guitars about the only thing I'm good at."

"You sure about that Mr. 9th place on finals?"

He puts a finger to his lips "Don't worry about that part."

Mizuchi sighs "Where's Yuzumi-chan?"

Ryuu shrugs "Not sure? She should be here soon? She did always take forever get ready?"

"Yeah like that time we were almost late starting a show because she wasn't sure which necklace?"

Ryuu laughs "Or when she demanded we both go change so our ties matched her dress then she ended up changed her dress to match our original outfits!"

Mizuchi laughs with him "Or when she switched shoes with you on stage!"

"And people thought it was part of the show!"

"How could you even preform in heels?!"

"It was a year ago Mizuchi! Don't question that!"

The door opens and Yuzumi comes to their table in a leather jacket and navy blue jeans.

Yuzumi "Hey boys? Miss me~?"

Both boys stand up while Yuzumi kisses their cheeks as a greeting.

Mizuchi "I get that the cheek kisses are a custom in France but must you always do it?"

Yuzumi nods then moves to Ryuu "You two are the only boys I'll do it too. Shouldn't you guys consider it an honor?"

Ryuu leans towards her letting her kiss his cheeks "Back then yea? Yuzu you know I have a girlfriend now? And that we're japanese?"

Yuzumi rolls her eyes "Yeah yeah. But would Hayami really mind if I kiss your cheeks? It's a French greeting? And besides you're more of a kid brother to me."

He shrugs "I dunno? She doesn't usually get jealous? But I'm not really with… girls… much? Aside from her and Nakamura usually?"

Yuzumi sits down between the two boys "Anyways let's catchup? Chiba how's it been? You rarely text anymore?"

Ryuu smiles a little "You know… been busy… I'm still close to Sugaya."

Yuzumi nods "That's good. And the E class?"

He shrugs "So so. The teachers are a lot nicer and we all learn a lot better."

Mizuchi "No kidding…"

Yuzumi "Yeah you guys were all in top 50 on the finals!"

Ryuu smirks "Brains, brawn, and bottom of the barrel. We have no where to go but up."

They all talk for awhile and all feel the elephant none want to bring up…

Ryuu taps his fingers "Yuzu? Are you giving anyone anything for Valentine's Day?"

Yuzu shrugs "If anything probably some for Mizuchi. Not you. You have girlfriend. You don't need my chocolates."

Ryuu pouts "That's fair. I wonder if Rin will get me anything for Valentine's Day… she's not really the romantic or baking type…"

Mizuchi "Speaking of Valentine's Day… the festival things coming up…"

Yuzumi "Right… All classes participate…"

Ryuu raises his guard "Are you two going on stage?"

Mizuchi shakes his head "No. Everyone knows what we can do…"

Yuzumi "We has our time to shine… What about you Chiba? Midori Hebi and Ao Kiyomi are done… is Aka Ryuko…?"

Ryuu looks at his hands "We'll see…"

End chapter

 _Chapter stuff: I was thinking about the old band thought it would be fun to bring them back. Yuzumi's Half French Half japanese. Band name: first thing that came to mind tbh._

 _Anyway other stuff:_

 _Its been awhile I know. I kinda forgot that i REALLY need to focus on school. I only have a few weeks left and really need to study study. Updates will be kinda lagging and probably shorter for awhile until winter break (Dec. 13). As of now I need to focus on passing my classes and preparing for finals and state tests._

 _@Le055Li0n Lowkey goal: have a relationship as healthy as them. MCR got back together and I'm SO glad I put stuff saying Chiba's a fan already so it worked!!! Let's face it. He's an undercover fanboy. Perversion squad, devils, and Hayami KNOW this. Also they teach sex ed that long??? And teach healthy relationships??? Huh… we had a weeklong class in middle school and they never once mentioned anything about healthy relationships or consent………_


	79. Day Before

Chapter 79

One day before preforming

Mizuchi and Yuzumi look at each other watching their old guitarist go up the mountain with Rinka and Sugaya

Yuzumi "I really hope he's gonna play tomorrow…"

Mizuchi nods "His stage fright was getting insane though… Can he mentally handle it… He always was the strongest and weakest at the same time…"

Yuzumi smiles putting her hands behind her back "He'll do great. He has Sugaya. And Hayami-chan. Besides… he'll have us cheering for him…"

Mizuchi nods "Aka Ryuko will live again."

"Right!"

Meanwhile on the mountain

Sugaya "So how's the third song coming?"

Ryuu sighs "I can't get my voice that high… Ritsu's trying to autotune my voice enough but… How is it even possible to hit a note that high……"

Sugaya sweats "What about as far as the chords?"

Ryuu shrugs "Maehara keeps mixing up two chords… aside from that we're fairly set. Rin the dances?"

She nods "All set. Just need to know what order the songs will be…"

Ryuu bites his lip "I'm trying to figure that out too. Cause you wanna start with hyping them up so Light 'Em Up would be good and we can do the lights. But what would be good after that… High Hopes or A Wolf Sheep's Clothing…"

Sugaya tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear "Mmm… Maybe end with High Hopes as a statement? First Lights, then Wolf, and end with Hopes?"

Ryuu thinks "Mmmmm… maybe… ughhhhh why am I the one in charge of this? I have the mental stability of a asylum patient on crack in the 50's!"

"Okay mood but Chiba. Chill. Did you forget your meds?"

He hangs his head "No… I've just been taking more than normal for reasons……"

Rinka glances at Ryuu's wrist then jolts grabbing his arm.

Ryuu "Rin? You okay?"

She moves his sleeve and sees smeared red "Ryuu…"

Ryuu looks at it confused "It didn't come off I guess? Yesterday I wrote some notes on my wrist with red sharpie I got from Sugaya."

Sugaya nods "Yeah it takes awhile to come off."

Rinka's quiet just looking at it.

Ryuu uses his other hand to chop her on the head making her let go.

Ryuu smiles "Rin don't worry. It's not what you're thinking. I don't do that anymore."

Rinka doesn't speak and just clings to his hand.

Sugaya sighs "Anyways? Today Korosensei's just gonna have you guys practice right?"

Ryuu "Yeah. Have you and Hara decided on makeup and clothes?"

Sugaya nods "I'm doing simple makeup. Contour, highlight, mascara, you already know what I do."

He pouts "Yeah… you do it aggressively…"

"You're just weak."

"Bite me."

Sugaya smirks teasingly "Kinky. You sure you wanna do this _now_ ~"

Ryuu rolls his eyes "Stop."

Sugaya shrugs "So for the clothes. We need to have E-3 on them. That's just mandatory. Since were doing an emo punk thing we decided black shirts with white writing. Jeans are also black. Your look is gonna be more Aka Ryuko that cool?"

Ryuu hesitates "Right. That works."

Sugaya subtly watches his hands. The one holding Rinka's tightens but she doesn't react.

Sugaya "Okay. So Karma's gonna have a red flannel tied around his waist and red combat boots. Maehara, Isogai, and Nagisa's are fairly the same. Nagisa has a small frame so we turned his shirt into a tank top with shorts, since it's not gonna be that cold, and combat boots. Maehara wanted a long sleeve and gray jeans. So that works. Plus yellow flannel around his waist."

Ryuu "Why a flannel? Flannels belong to the lesbian. Yada lectured me on that."

Sugaya gives a thumbs up "It was Yada's idea. But only Maehara and Karma have the flannels and they match their hair."

"Mkay? And Isogai and Kayano?"

"Isogai you won't really be able to see his lower half, but he'll have dark gray- not quite black- jeans and dark combat boots."

"Are the combat boots just from our pe battle uniforms?"

"Yes. But I'm using temporary paint on some."

Ryuu muses "Our Pe boots do have really good grip… Kayano?"

Sugaya sighs "I don't know how I feel about this one. Her shirts to big so she's gonna wear it as a dress. Plus she'll have pink and green plaid leggings and the boots."

Ryuu thinks about it "Improvised?"

"She's tiny! And so Nagisa!"

Rinka _"At least I'm taller than Kayano…"_

Sugaya "Hayami you're short too. You're shorter Nagisa."

"I'm taller than Kayano…"

Ryuu chokes on his laughs "You're actually really short Rin…"

She fires her gun past him.

Later in E-3

Sugaya has a clip board "Okay. I need to know what makeup to use on each of you. Chiba I already know and don't worry I just need to double check your skin tone."

Ryuu nods "Okay."

Kayano "Um question? Do we need to our hair a certain way?"

He shakes his head "Only one that has too is Chiba."

Ryuu sighs pouting "Why did I style my hair like that as Aka Ryuko… I really didn't think shit thru back then…"

"Considering this came to bite you in the ass?"

"Shut it. I'm not dealing with your bullshit."

After school

Everyone is prepared.

Ryuu went with the band directly after school to Karma's for last minute practice.

 _"Ryuko… we need to talk."_

Ryuu doesn't stop "I have nothing to say to you Tora. You either Yaku."

Tora grits her teeth going in front of him forcing him to stop. She has violet eyes and pastel purple hair with darker purple roots "What you just gonna ignore us? After everything?"

Yaku cross his arms. He has yellow eyes and neat white hair "And you really just gonna call us by our actual names Chiba."

Maehara's about to say something but Ryuu steps forward with his hands in his pockets.

Ryuu "Look. If you two are here to threat me save it. I've been hell and back. You're cute threats are child's play. Afterall?" He smirks tilting his chin up to look down at them "E-3 is the class for the demons~"

Karma _'He's imitating me when I get cocky?'_

Yaku "Chiba don't do this."

He crosses his arms "Why not? You two hated me, Yuzu, and Mizuchi? Natsu was right to bail when he did."

Tora "People will recognize you. Think this thru Chiba. If you go on stage… you'd be betraying all of Reckless X. Natsu, Mizuchi, Yuzumi, Yaku, me?"

He shrugs turning away back to the others in E-3 "Then I guess I'm a traitor. Let's go."

Yaku grits his teeth going to grab him but is stopped by Isogai and Maehara who go between him and Ryuu.

Ryuu sighs "It's fine you guys… Tora. Yaku. If you want to fight. Get your guitar and bass. We can settle this as musicians. Other than that? I have no business with you."

Maehara and Isogai move away following the rest of the group away.

Karma smirks when they get around the corner "Pretty gutsy move Chiba?"

Ryuu puts a finger to his lips "Don't tell Rin or Sugaya. Sugaya hates those two and Rin will kill them…"

Kayano "Who're they exactly?"

Ryuu's voice has minor bloodlust "The backup guitarist and bassist of Reckless X. You were probably under the assumption I was mostly a soloist…?"

Kayano "Yeah… I didn't know you were in a band band?"

He nods "Our stage names come from our eye color or contacts. Me and Natsu wore contacts."

"Natsu…?"

"Oh right? I should probably use stage names? Oreneji Touya. Orange. We usually just called him Neji or Touya… he was on keyboard/sound effects. Like you Kayano? When it comes to music he's a jack of all traits. He quit the band first… He held us together so when he left… it went to shit… Those two we saw? Murasaki and Kiro were backup guitar and backup bass."

Nagisa nods "Murasaki always seemed jealous? She was in my and Karma's class last year…"

Ryuu turns to Karma "And you didn't fight her?!"

Karma makes a fist "I wanted to. But had better targets. I don't like beating up girls that aren't trained in combat. I'd fight Kayano but she's short."

Kayano "I will fight you!"

"Not effectively."

Her vein pops and the boys half hold their laughs.

Kayano points to Ryuu "Chiba you don't get to laugh! You're girlfriends short too!"

Ryuu nods "She's at least taller than 5ft."

Kayano smirks "And you're probably not even 5in."

Ryuu doesn't flinch "Not sure. Ask your boyfriend."

Karma smirks "Chiba without Hayami or Sugaya is interesting~"

Maehara "Look at his friend group? What'd you expect?"

Isogai "Not that!"

Ryuu shrugs "Mimura jokes, Sugaya harasses me, and Okajima's Okajima. Did you really I wouldn't have a comeback?"

They sigh and Kayano notes not to cross him…

Ryuu "Oh yeah? Karma. You and Maehara are good at singing and can hit most notes."

Karma "I'm not singing the emo songs."

Maehara "I dunno the lyrics?"

Ryuu sighs "Yeah yeah. I know. You guys are throwing me under the bus for actual singing. But I do need the backup parts."

Karma sighs and takes out his phone "Which parts?"

Ryuu takes it and plays the songs "Just listen. The faded parts. It's not much. But it's noticeable if it's not there."

Maehara pouts listening to it "Why us…"

Ryuu "Honestly? Nagisa and Kayano's voices are too high. I will need one of them for the intro of the first song."

Karma "Why not Isogai?"

Isogai laughs nervously "I'm really not that good at singing. I'll stick with drums."

Later at Karma's…

Maehara whines after practice "Chibaaaaaa what song comes to mind when you think of me?"

he doesn't hesitate "Migraine."

Isogai "Ha!"

Maehara pouts "Ha ya very funny… But for real? I wanna know what you think my anthem should be?"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow "Song that reminds me of you or your anthem? Cause those are different?"

"Anthem!"

Ryuu smirks getting up to play "You asked for this…"

He starts strumming "Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling in Reverse.

 _"So why do good girls like bad guys?; I had this question for a real long time; I've been a bad boy and it's plain to see; So why do good girls fall in love with me?"_

Kayano starts recording and all are questioning everything they've known.

Maehara _'He's really just calling me out wow…'_

Ryuu _"Ooo lala, what lovely curves; Baby I get off by getting you off first; Sorry girl if this is quick; So please just take it in_ _*loud strum* and suck my *loud strum*"_

Karma's genuinely impressed at how he moves _'How is he_ _this seductive…'_

Isogai _'Hayami come get your man…'_

Maehara watches stunned

Ryuu not so subtly looks Maehara up and down with his partly exposed eyes _"So come on, sexy, please text me I'm ready for you; So come on, waiting, I'm begging, so please get here soon"_

Maehara _'FUCK!!!!!'_

 _"_ _So why do good girls like bad guys?; (I wanna know, I need to know!); So why do good girls like bad guys?; (So come on I gotta know, I need to know!); So come on I gotta know; So come on tell me!"_

He finishes and smirks slightly out of breath

Karma "Where did those moves come from Chiba~ Very seductive~ Neither Sugaya or Hayami are here~"

Nagisa "A good song though."

Isogai laughs "Chiba isn't wrong! Maehara that's actually you!"

Kayano "…I'M TELLING HAYAMI!!!!!"

Ryuu goes into panic "No telling her!!!"

Maehara's mumbling "Am I switch? I think I'm switch? Did Chiba really assert so much top energy I became a switch?"

Ryuu draws his gun "Kayano! Drop the phone or I'll shoot!"

Kayano smirks "Drop the gun or I'll send a picture of you seducing Maehara to Hayami and Sugaya AND Rio."

Ryuu hesitates then drops the gun "I wasn't seducing him. I was mocking."

Maehara looks at him "Bullshit! That was a mix of both and you know it! Seriously did you have to at me that hard!"

Ryuu shrugs "You have a boyfriend. You should get seduced by a emo hetero."

Maehara throws an empty water bottle at him "And you shouldn't be seducing a bi player with a boyfriend. Especially since you're straight with a girlfriend! And a friends with benefits boy."

Ryuu "We aren't that kind of friends with benefits."

Across the house in different sound proof room.

Rio stretches having them just finish the dance "Alright! We got this!"

Rinka nods "Oh yeah? Did you tell Karma we were here?"

"I'm not even sure if he's here."

Yada sighs "Why haven't any of us really gotten screen time… Rinka aren't you one of the main characters…"

Fuwa "Alician doesn't know shit when it comes to dance. All that is visual."

Okano "He shoulda thought this thru then!"

Rinka sighs "I don't really mind. It gives me a chance to actually process stuff on my own instead of having lines giving to me…"

Hazama "Still. Can I put a curse on him?"

"No curses."

Kurahashi giggles in the corner on her phone catching their attention.

"What're you all giggly for?"

"Texting someone~?"

Kurahashi nods "Yeah? Okajima?"

The girls all groan at the mention of the class pervert

"Trying to harass you again?"

"Hazama. Curse."

Kurahashi "Wait no no! Okajima hasn't really done anything bad."

Rinka nods confirming it "He's stopped reading porn magazines at school. And according to Ryuu, Okajima hasn't tried to peak."

Kurahashi smiles at her phone again "He's really not a bad guy."

"Kurahashi. You better not have a crush on him."

"Yeah don't you hate him?"

"And like Kimura?"

Kurahashi looks up confused "I don't hate Okajima. I hated that he tried to use a robot to peak up our skirts, but he hasn't done stuff for awhile. Besides. I don't like Kimura. Kimura likes Okano."

Okano goes completely red "Ehhh?!?! He what?!"

Rio lights up "Called it!!"

Kurahashi smiles "I know who most the boys like. Like Terasaka likes Hazama."

Hazama averts her gaze "Ryōma would be lost without me. I'm the only sane one in the group…"

Rinka "Ryōma?"

Hazama looks at Rinka "Hayami you're the last person who should comment on that. You call Chiba 'Ryuu'."

Rinka blinks "Ryūnosuke is a long name."

"Still."

"Hey Hazama? This's been bothering me for awhile but… are you and Terasaka…?"

Hazama shrugs and just reads her book "I'm his voice of reason."

Kurahashi tilts her head "Eh? Don't you like him like him!"

She stays silent reading.

The door opens

The girls look over to see a very confused Ryuu.

Ryuu looks at them for a second then shakes his head "Not gonna ask. Nakamura. Your boyfriends trying to kill Maehara."

Rio raises an eyebrow "You're not gonna question why we're all here?"

Ryuu crosses his arms "The less I know the better. Just go deal with Karma."

Rinka "Why don't you just shoot him?"

Ryuu looks at her "Rin are you insane?! Shoot Akabane Karma? He'll kill me!"

She smirks "Only if you die."

He sighs and looks her up and down glad his eyes are hidden and noticeable blushes "Just- someone deal with Karma."

Rio stands up "Okay okay…"

She whispers something to him then makes him flinch nervously.

She smirks "Called it."

Rio leaves to find Karma.

Ryuu shakes his head and mumbles _"I will never understand girls…"_

Rinka rolls her eyes tosses him her water bottle "Noticed. Wanna join us for awhile?"

Ryuu takes a drink then nods "Sure."

He sits down next to her.

"Fill me in?"

Rinka nods "We completely have the dances down. I need you to confirm the order though…"

Ryuu hesitates for a moment then decides "Like I said this morning. Start with Light 'Em Up to hype the crowd. Then go to a Wolf in Sheep's Clothing and end with High Hopes are a statement."

Okano "Should all of us practice together a few times? Just to be sure?"

The other girls agree.

Kanzaki "It would be a good way to make sure that we're all set."

Someone kicks open the door

Hara and Sugaya

Sugaya "We finished the costumes!"

"You didn't do shit."

"I designed them!"

Ryuu yawns bored and sleepily.

Yada "Chiba! Wake up we still need to practice the dance with you guys actually playing!"

Ryuu rubs his eyes under his long bangs "My throat hurts…"

Ritsu appears on his phone "Chiba-kun has been singing and quite loudly for awhile now. Please let him recover his voice a little."

Ryuu "Ritsu forced me to take a break. When I refused she made my guitar shock me…"

Ritsu sparkles on screen

"Not the hero we deserve. But the hero we need."

Ryuu pouts rubbing his hands.

Rinka "Ryuu. You really need to remember to take breaks."

He sighs "I know… but this needs to be perfect… we- i… need prove to them…"

"Don't worry Chiba. We got this."

"We'll prove you don't need your old band. That you're better."

Ryuu smiles slightly "Mm… thanks… it's tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow…"

"Yeah…"

"We got this."

Sugaya nods "Mimura, Okajima, Yoshida, and Itona have lights and stuff prepared. It's gonna be awesome."

Rinka squeezes Ryuu's hand "You'll do great…"

"And so will you Rin…"

She relaxes a little "I know."

End chapter

 _Btw the festival is Wednesday-Friday and Valentine's Day is the following Monday (because inconvenience for them UwU)_

 _So for the Good Girls Bad Guys song: I was listening to music trying to confirm what order they should play when they song plays. Since I was in AssClass_ _mindset my brain was just like "what if… Ryuu sings this at Maehara and Maehara questions his whole life" and welp…_

 _I have more on the old members of Reckless X on my tumblr account ship-the-ships-i-ship_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Omg thank you SO MUCH. That really means a lot. I'm glad you're gonna be here for the long run. As for the song I feel like it fits. I know I have realy bad spelling. I rarely proof read anything. Like even stuff for school. First draft: typically final draft._

 _@Le055Li0n 1. OOP 2. Literally no one has EVER told us ANYTHING about healthy relationships other than not to be physically abusive… 3. I like the main members but kinda have an idea with the rest_


	80. Preformance

Chapter 80

E-3 band, dancers, and tech support at the main campus while some prepare food on top the mountain.

On top of mountain

Muramatsu while cooking "Hey… do you guys think they'll be okay… Chiba's a great musician but…"

Terasaka smacks him "He'll be fine idiot! If anything Kirara can give him a curse spell thing to boost his confidence!"

Okuda "Um… I think that would make it worse… but he'll be fine! Hayami will be there!"

Hara "Between Hayami and Sugaya and over all the E-3 support."

Sugino "But what about Hayami…"

Kataoka "I'd supervise their practice sometimes… Hayami will do great if Chiba does great…"

"If one fails both will…"

"………it's gonna be fine."

"Right! We have Yuji-kun coming today to eat after the preformance and he'll post about us!"

Terasaka looks out the window and a few notice his change.

Sugino "Terasaka?"

Terasaka sighs "I have a feeling somethings gonna happen… but that they won't be affected much…"

"Something? Like what?"

Terasaka shakes his head "I'm gonna go for a walk. Don't leave any food unattended for even a second…"

Everyone's confused as he leaves.

Terasake grits his teeth _'That curse is still in affect… my senses and instincts are still sharpened even more… what is this feeling…'_

His gut twist _'Chiba… don't let whatever happens affect you… You weren't phased by much before… don't fuck this up…'_

Bottom of the mountain in the auditorium

Sugaya and Rinka are with Ryuu helping him get ready.

Ryuu untucks his shirt "Why are you both here…"

Sugaya "Makeup."

Rinka sitting on the counter "You have no fashion sense. Plus I wanna bully you."

"I hate both of you."

"Just change."

"And the hair."

Ryuu sighs taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt "You don't have to watch me…"

Rinka "It's not like it's the first time I've seen you changing."

Sugaya "Our lockers are right next to each other."

Ryuu pouts "Both of those situations were beyond my control!"

Both sigh closing their eyes while Ryuu changes into the darker clothes.

He has black ripped jeans, black tee shirt that has says "E-3" in white, and sits down to put on his converses.

Ryuu "There. Where's the chain?"

They open their eyes and Rinka tosses him the chain

Rinka "Here."

He nods putting the chain on his belt loops "Alright… is that it for clothes?"

They nod

Rinka "Lemme fix your hair."

Ryuu shrugs "Go ahead."

She jumps down and goes in front of him.

Sugaya takes notices of the light blush on both.

Sugaya "Mmmm… A little more on this side."

Rinka nods "Agreed."

Ryuu shivers "Oi be careful…"

Sugaya smirks whispering into his ear "Right wouldn't want you to get turned on before the show~?"

Ryuu goes red making both laugh

Rinka "Stay still so I can finish."

Ryuu tries too but keeps messing with his fingers quietly until she's done.

Rinka steps back "There?"

Sugaya nods "Perfect!"

Ryuu averts his gaze "I'm extremely uncomfortable with this entire thing…"

Rinka squeezes his hands "You've got this Ryuu… we believe in you. I believe in you. "

He nods with a shy smile and most his blush gone "Right…"

Sugaya "Great. Be lovey dovey later. I need to do his makeup."

Ryuu sighs "I hate this part more…"

Sugaya takes out the foundation "Mhmmm I know."

Rinka sits on the counter watching the struggle.

Ryuu looks away "I don't like the way you do this part!"

Sugaya growls "Just stay still so I can get it over with!"

They struggle a bit.

Ryuu "Okay! I'll behave! Just don't be so rough Sugaya!"

Sugaya sighs "Fine. I'll try to be gentler. But stop squirming. You're making this difficult."

Ryuu has a noticeable blush having Sugaya that close and touching his face

Rinka "Cute. You're blushing."

Ryuu tenses "Shut up!"

Sugaya "Hold still!"

Ryuu growls "This isn't the one that makes me break out a lot right?"

Sugaya shakes his head "Nope. I remember this one worked best for you. Just make sure to take it off after the show or your acne's gonna get bad again."

He sighs keeping his eyes closed so Sugaya can do his job.

Sugaya _'This brings back memories…'_

 _One year earlier…_

 _Chiba grabs his bangs "Sugaya don't look yet!"_

 _Sugaya sighs turning around "Fine fine. I won't watch you do your hair… why are you so scared to show me your eyes when you go onstage with them exposed?"_

 _Chiba looks in the mirror at his natural eyes "Because. On stage I have maroon contacts… I haven't put them in yet so don't look…"_

 _Sugaya nods "Okay…"_

 _Chiba touches below his eyes 'I'm digging my own grave here…' "there…"_

 _He blinks a few times then starts styling his hair._

 _Sugaya "What color are you're normal eyes?"_

 _Chiba shrugs "Who knows…"_

End memory…

Sugaya smiles fondly at the memory _'How little I knew… then I immediately forgot his eye shape after that… now it's burned in my memory thankfully…'_

He finishes most the makeup then stops "I'm doing eyes next. So don't flinch."

Ryuu bites his lip "I'll try…"

Sugaya grabs Ryuu's jaw to keep him in place.

Rinka _'Ryuu_ _'s really adorable…'_

Sugaya puts on a little bit of eye shadow then steps back to get mascara "Mascara. You wanna do it yourself?"

Ryuu laughs nervously opening his eyes "You remember what happened last time I did that?"

Sugaya shakes his head and grabs Ryuu's jaw again "Just look up and don't. Blink."

Ryuu listens and surprisingly doesn't blink "Please let go of my jaw…"

Sugaya let's go "And done. Just need chapstick. Might want clear lipgloss too. Hayami? You have some?"

Rinka nods "Yeah?"

"Needa borrow it."

She sighs and them.

Ryuu "Oh sweet? I like this one."

Rinka blushes touching her lips "I've noticed…"

Sugaya's cheeks go light pink from second hand embarrassment "Chiba the hell?!"

Ryuu sweats "Ah ha… don't tell Okajima about that…"

Sugaya shakes his head "Not even surprised…"

Ryuu puts on the chapstick and gloss and looks in the mirror nervously

Ryuu gulps remembering his time last year as Aka Ryuko "I didn't think I'd see myself like this again…"

Sugaya stands beside him "We're here Chiba."

Rinka nods on his other side "We'll show them."

Ryuu's breathing is uneven and he grabs the counter shaking "Right. We got this. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be alright."

Both notices he's tapping the wood in the pattern he always does but faster and mumbling.

 _'Not good!!'_

 _'Where's his bag?!'_

Rinka rubs Ryuu's hand while Sugaya searches frantically for Ryuu's back pack.

Ryuu _'This isn't good. Don't panic. Don't panic. Don't panic. Shit. Things are spinning. I can't breathe. I can't. I can't. I can't.'_

Sugaya sees it in the corner and digs through taking out a pill bottle and water bottle going back beside him

Sugaya keeps his voice soft "Hey. Chiba. Here."

Ryuu mumbles thanks as he quickly swallows one of the pills and drinks some water.

Sugaya takes the pill bottle away knowing Ryuu's unpredictable when his anxiety spikes.

Rinka holds Ryuu's hand letting him squeeze her scared

Rinka "It's okay… you're okay… I'm here. I'm here Ryuu… it's okay…"

He starts to somewhat calm down but still shaking and uneven.

Sugaya thinks back to when Ryuu last had a panic attack before a show how he handled it…

Sugaya "Hey… Chiba do you remember that time last year when I was doing your makeup and almost used eye liner as lipstick and lipstick as eyeliner."

Ryuu relaxes a litte

Sugaya continues "Or how you always said you wore dark red or maroon contacts for shows and swore that it wasn't your natural eyes?"

A small smile forms.

Rinka lowers her guard slightly and nods for Sugaya to keep going.

Sugaya smiles "What about that time you thought I was gonna use an actual highlighter?"

Ryuu's voice is still a little shaky "You just said highlight… how was I supposed to know…"

Sugaya laughs "Why would I put a real highlighter on your face?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Sugaya laughs and holds out his hand "Feel better…?"

Ryuu squeezes Rinka's hand then uses his other hand to grip Sugaya's "Yeah…"

"Then let's go. Show them that Aka Ryuko won't die. And that Chiba Ryūnosuke and E-3 won't either."

He nods determined letting go of both and going to the mirror making sure he looks alright

Ryuu "I'm done with Reckless X and Aka Ryuko… I'm doing this as an E-3 assassin."

Rinka smiles "That's my guy…"

Ryuu turns to them "Let's go… the others are probably ready…"

The three leave and to the rest of their class.

The band lights up when they see Ryuu

Karma whistles "Not bad…"

All have matching shirts and looks more punk.

Maehara "You ready Aka Ryuko~?"

Ryuu rubs his neck shyly "Actually… I'm not doing thing as Aka Ryuko… Aka Ryuko is the lead guitarist of Reckless X."

Isogai smiles "You're doing this as Chiba Ryūnosuke…"

Ryuu nods "Yeah…"

Kayano smiles "Good… I like Chiba more than Ryuko."

Ryuu smirks "And I like Kayano Kaede more than Haruna Mase."

Maehara points beside Ryuu "Umm…"

Ryuu nudges Rinka "She already knows."

Rinka relaxes a little "Mm."

Karma sighs "It's not as fun teasing you two now…"

Maehara "There has to be something!"

Nagisa "Or we can just let them be…?"

Mimura runs over "Mics."

The band members all put them on but don't turn them in yet.

Ryuu "Ritsu's gonna autotune right?"

Mimura nods "Yeah. Also? Chiba are you the only one singing?"

Ryuu sighs "None if them know the words…"

Maehara "I don't even remember what bands these songs are from."

Karma "Emo."

Nagisa "Chiba's good at singing."

Isogai nods "Despite how quiet he usually is."

There's applause meaning the D class just finished.

Rinka "I'll get the girls. Ryuu?"

He nods "I'm alright."

She relaxes a little following Mimura back.

Sugaya "You guys ready?"

Isogai "We just have kill it."

Nagisa nods "I think we got it."

Kayano "We've done worse."

Maehara spins Isogai's drumsticks "Piece of cake!"

Karma smirks "We're ready. Are you… Chiba…?"

Ryuu grabs his guitar putting it on his back "The better the assassin. The broader the skill set. Potentially we can turn this into an assassination at E-3?"

Sugaya grabs Ryuu's shoulder "Right. Kill it you guys."

Irina comes over "Wait."

"Eh? Is bitch-sensei gonna give us advice?!"

Irina looks at Ryuu "I've taught you all seduction most of this year. Let the music flow through you. Use your visual seduction skills to your advantages."

Ryuu smirks changing the look in his eyes "No problem~ bitch~sensei~"

Sugaya flicks him "Stop."

Ryuu rolls his eyes and shrugs "Sugaya you _know_ my style."

Sugaya nods "Unfortunately…"

 _"And next!!! Ugh… E-3……"_

The crowd claps and the five look at each other then go on stage ready.

Ryuu and the rest start clapping to the beat going on stage and to their positions.

Isogai starts drumming while Maehara and Karma start the "Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh" intro.

Ryuu looks at the crowd seeing Yuzumi and Mizuchi watching eagerly.

Yuzumi smiles and mouths _"You've got this."_

Mizuchi nods.

Ryuu smirks _'Don't panic. Just let yourself relax. Be one with the music…'_

Whispers fill the room

 _"Is that him?"_

 _"The lead guitarist seems familiar?"_

 _"It's Aka Ryuko! The guitarist from Reckless X!"_

 _"He's back!"_

He takes a breath and starts singing while playing

 _"B-be careful making wishes in the… dark dark; Can't be sure when they've hit their… mark; And besides in the mean- mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart… I'm in the de- details with the… devil; So now the world can never get me on my… level; I just got to get you out of the cage; I'm a young lovers rage; Gonna need a spark to ignite"_

He smirks with a hit and rebel in his eyes _"_ _My songs know what you did in the daaark!!"_

Strobe lights flash and they get louder

Ryuu _"So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire; So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire!!_

In crowd while Karma and Maehara sing background

Tadashi smiles and nudges his older sister "I told you you'd want to see this…"

Rukia smiles "Ryuu… I'll definitely bring Senna-chan to see him at his class."

He nods "Ryuu-nii's amazing…"

Rukia nods "He's relaxed…"

Somewhere else

Tora "Tck!"

Yaku "Think. If we can do just one song with him again… we'll get fame!"

"No we won't… he'll steal the show like always… let's make sure he doesn't finish this one."

He smirks "Lets go…"

Yuzumi smiles with Mizuchi and Natsu

Natsu "He's back…"

Mizuchi shakes his head "No. That's not Aka Ryuko of Reckless X anymore. That's Chiba Ryūnosuke… of the end class…"

Yuzumi nods "Wanna talk to him after the show?"

Mizuchi "Yeah…"

Natsu hesitates then sighs "He was my favorite band mate…"

"Ouch."

"Right here…"

On stage

Ryuu starts singing again _"All the writers keep writing what they… write"_

He subtly glances to Rinka seeing her smile _"Somewhere another pretty vein just… dies; I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see; That you're the antidote to everything except for me; A constellation of tears on your… lashes; Burn everything you love; Then burn the… ashes; In the end everything collides; My childhood spat back the monster that you see; My songs know what you did in the daaaaaark…"_

They start the chorus and strobe light start again. Ryuu gives his attention back to the crowd singing. After the chorus repeats plays they start clapping reaching near the last minute of the song

Ryuu _"My songs know what you did in the daaark!! My songs know what you did in the daaaaaaaark!!!! So…"_

The lights go crazy again

 _"_ _Light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire; So light em up up up, light em up up up, light em up up up, I'm on fire!!!"_

They finish the song and the audience explodes clapping.

Ryuu smirks giving his group the signal for next song.

They start playing then everything does black…

The crowd starts chatting loudly

"What's going on?!"

"Is that part of it?!"

Ryuu looks back at his friends and smirks giving a nod.

Karma "Improv time…"

Isogai "Our tech team will fix it…"

Nagisa "For now…"

Kayano "We do what we do best…"

Maehara smirks strumming "Kill it!"

Ryuu laughs starting _"This's about you~"_

The crowds confused hearing them playing without the speakers

 _"Beware, beware, be skeptical; Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold; Deceit so natural; But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more_ _than a warning…"_

Everything comes back on and Ryuu and his friends smile being able to be seen and heard again

 _"Bla-bla-black sheep, have you any soul?; No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals; Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick; Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks!"_

Ryuu looks and the Big five directing certain lines to each…

 _"So could you; Tell me how you're sleeping easy; How you're only thinking of yourself; Show me how you justify; Telling all your lies like second nature; Listen, mark my words, one day; You will pay, you will pay; Karma's gonna come collect your debt……"_

Ryuu scans the crowd as he plays waiting for next verse.

The big 5 looks pissed except for Ren who's smiling with Musician Pride. Asano looks like he's ready for murder. Yuzumi, Mizuchi, and Natsu show their approval and giving him courage. Yaku and Tora are no where to been seen…

Ryuu _'Not surprised… those two are A class afterall… sold us out and sided with Asano to take us down… don't think about it! Focus on the song!'_

His tone gets more aggressive _"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey; With criminal mentality; You sink your teeth into the people you depend on; Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem;"_

Ryuu starts sounding aggressive and sarcastic making and holding eye contact with Tora and Yaku " _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide; I smell the blood of a petty little coward; Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick; Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch!!!"_

He does the chorus just as aggressive then softens looking from the principal to Yaku and Tora to the big five.

 _"Maybe you'll change; Abandon all your wicked ways; Make amends and start anew again"_

Ryuu smiles sincerely _"_ _Maybe you'll see; All the wrongs you did to me; And start all over, start all over again…"_

Ryuu stops but the rest continue _"Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here?"_

He not so subtly directs his attention completely to Yaku and Tora with minor bloodlust in his voice _"You've always been a huge piece of shit. If I could kill you…?"_

He shrugs casually _"I would… But it's frowned upon in all fifty states."_

He grabs his guitar starting to play again _"Having said that, burn in hell!!!!"_

Tora and Yaku feel the jabs as he countines the last verse.

Ryuu shakes his head partly hurt _"So tell me how you're sleeping easy; How you're only thinking of yourself; Show me how you justify; Telling all your lies like second nature; Listen, mark my words, one day; You will pay, you will pay; Karma's gonna come collect your debt!!"_

He goes back to back with Karma while they play " _Karma's gonna come collect your deeeeebt…"_

Karma smiles rolling his eyes having him finish the last line

Ryuu keeps his smirk " _Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"_

Everyone claps and Karma holds his fist

Ritsu turned mics off so they can talk without it being heard.

Karma "You're a little bitch."

Ryuu knocks his fist against his slightly out of breath "I try~"

Rinka looks at him proudly _'I knew you had this… just one more song…'_

They start the final song

Ryuu catches his breath a bit during the intro.

Karma shoots him a glances while their still beside each other "Breathe Chiba…"

Ryuu nods "I'm fine. For real…"

Karma shrugs keeping an eye on him

Ryuu's voice is slightly higher with Ritsu turning in mics again and tune his voice more _"Had to have high, high hopes for a living;_ _Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing; Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision; Always had high, high hopes; Had to have high, high hopes for a living; Didn't know how but I always had a feeling; I was gonna be that one in a million; Always had high, high hopes…"_

Natsu nods "Chiba isn't the same as he was last year…"

Mizuchi smiles "He's better…"

Yuzumi grabs each of the boys hands "Unshakable."

Ryuu doesn't notice his siblings yet and looks more like he's singing to himself rather than the audience. Like he's comforting himself and certain people in the crowd…

Ryuu _"Mama said;_ _Fulfill the prophecy; Be something greater; Go make a legacy; Manifest destiny; Back in the days; We wanted everything, wanted everything…"_

Rukia "He's oblivious to the crowd…"

Tadashi smiles "For now."

Ryuu smiles slightly _"Mama said;_ _Burn your biographies; Rewrite your history; Light up your wildest dreams; Museum victories, everyday; We wanted everything, wanted everything…"_

His eyes soften when he sees Rukia and Tadashi _"Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated; All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting…"_

Ryuu smirks having a hint of mischief in his dark eyes again as he gets louder not breaking their gaze for the chorus.

He looks away from them to the crowd after the chorus.

He shakes his head smiling casually _"Mama said; It's uphill for oddities; The stranger crusaders; Ain't ever wannabe; The weird and the novelties; Don't ever change; We wanted everything, wanted everything…"_

He sees some of his other old classmates

 _"Stay up on that rise; Stay up on that rise and never come down; Stay up on that rise; Stay up on that rise and never come down…"_

Ryuu looks to his brother and sister.

 _"Mama said don't give up, it's a little complicated; All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting; They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me; So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see"_

He sings the rest of the song and the crowd erupts clapping. Karma slaps Ryuu's back bringing to reality.

Ryuu smiles at him then to the crowd still cheering.

Everyone in stage bows before they exit the stage laughing.

Rinka hugs Ryuu and he spins her.

Rinka "You did it!"

Ryuu smiles "We did it!"

She kisses him and Ryuu smiles into her lips.

Karma rolls his eyes and looks over and hits Sugaya

Karma "Oi? Sugaya. Sugaya."

Sugaya looks over and smiles seeing three familiar faces from second year.

Sugaya "Hey… Yuzumi… Mizuchi… Natsu…"

Natsu looks past him and blushes "Huh… Chiba really does have a girlfriend…"

Yuzumi clears her throat "Hello~?"

Ryuu and Rinka pull away and let go of each other slightly embarrassed.

Ryuu "Hey guys- what're you three doing here?"

Mizuchi "You did great up there."

Yuzumi "You got a sec?"

Ryuu hesitates then shakes his head "I can't talk right now… I gotta get back up the mountain."

Natsu goes over to him "Chiba we need to talk… the four of us… is it cool if we come to E-3?"

Ryuu looks to E-3 for help. Isogai gives him a nod.

Ryuu smiles and his excitement is visible in his eyes as he looks back to the three "Yeah- yeah that- that'd be cool."

Yuzumi squeals "Yay! Mizuchi! Natsu! Let's hurry that we can try the food this time! Chiba is everything set?"

Ryuu looks to Isogai asking for the answer.

Isogai "Our friends have everything set on top the mountain and are well prepared."

Mizuchi blushes a little "Then we'll see you up there…"

They turn to leave but Ryuu calls out

"Wait?"

The three turn confused

Ryuu smirks "It's a long hike to E-3. You sure you're up for that… Natsu?"

Natsu rolls his eyes "If I get tired I'll make Mizuchi carry me."

Mizuchi pouts "What no!"

Ryuu laughs "I'll see you guys up there…"

He softens as they leave.

Ryuu "…I think I'm dead?"

Maehara pats his shoulder "The worst parts over. Now you're staying on your own turf…"

Ryuu nods "Let's get to the mountain…"

Rinka grabs his arm and nods to the side.

The two snipers slip away into the changing room.

Ryuu "Well…"

Rinka smiles "You were amazing Ryuu… I told you you could do it…"

He goes closer looking into her eyes "I had you…"

Rinka melts feeling his lips meet hers _'Now I see why he gets rougher when I wear this chapstick… it does taste good…'_

End chapter

 _Lowkey I'm honestly satisfied with how this went. Idk if you guys are but I like it._

 _Reckless X classes btw: Yaku and Tora used to be in the D class 2nd year but got moved to A class for "special reasons" for 3rd year,_ _Yuzumi and Mizuchi are in C and had C 2nd year too, and Natsu was A class but it was annoying so he started going to B class until the teachers gave up and switched his class._

 _Btw I have finals next week so I'm probably gonna be on pause_ _so I can study. Related note_ _: if anyone has study tips pm me cause I literally can't study if my life depends on it and I really need to pass my finals to pass my classes T~T_

 _@lumigo akvo I hope this lived up to the hype! I'll try to start proof reading more but honestly no promises. I'm illiterate and a child UwU. As for the philosophy. That's really cool!_

 _@Le055Li0n 1. Oop rip 2. Yup extremely 3. Yee UwU 4. Karma and Rio need more scenes_


	81. The Old Band

Chapter 81

The snipers catch up to the rest of their friends outside.

Sugaya "That was awesome!"

Mimura "Aside from that little mishap…"

Okajima "Still! They weren't really phased!"

Ryuu shrugs "Honestly? Yaku and Tora cutting our power made it more dramatic and a fun transition."

They look at him shocked

"Wait Chiba?!"

"You knew?!"

He nods and averts his gaze to the two "I saw them disappeared during the first song. All things considered… I expected it… They were under Asano's orders. They're part of A-3 now…"

Karma raises an eyebrow "They were D class last year?"

Ryuu sighs "Tora… sold me and the others out… in exchange for her and Yaku being transferred. I didn't find that out until Ritsu told me a few days ago."

 _"RYUUUUU!!!!!"_

Ryuu falls into Sugaya being tackled.

The girl has long dark hair tied in a ponytail and glasses. She's wearing a standard girls uniform with black tights under.

Okajima can't see who it is _'A high school girl! A second year!!'_

Maehara whistles "Hey?"

Ryuu groans "Nee-san… you're killing me…"

Tadashi comes into view in his school uniform "Hey misfits…"

Rukia let's go of Ryuu "Tadashi behave!"

Ryuu "Wait Nee-san? Since when do you use your glasses…?"

Rukia crosses her arms "Since someone mixed our contacts up and I was in a rush."

"It's not that hard to tell them apart if you look at them."

"The cases are the same!"

Ryuu's vein pops "It has my name on it?"

Tadashi "You two are idiots."

Both "Shut up Tadashi!"

Isogai looks between the three "Sibings?"

Rukia smiles putting an arm around both her brothers pulling them down "Yup. I'm Ryuu's sister. That's Tadashi. Our kid brother."

Tadashi "Trust me… We've met… And I'm not a kid you old lady!"

Ryuu sighs standing straight so Rukia lets go "What are you doing here? Tadashi I can understand. He goes here. But Nee-san?"

She grabs his shirt pulling him down and messing with his hair "You didn't seriously think I would miss this? You guys were awesome up there! No wonder your class and A-3 rival the high school."

Maehara takes her hand seductively "Why thank you Rukia-chan~ Wow… To think Chiba had a such a gorgeous sister? You're in high school right?"

Rukia looks to Ryuu "Is this Maehara-kun? The backup guitarist?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. And Maehara if you don't stop _right now_ I will shove your guitar so far mmph-?!"

Sugaya has his hand covering his mouth and Rinka's shaking her head.

Rukia takes her hand back "Maehara Hiroto-kun. Kunugigoaka Academy. Junior high. E-3. Ladies man. You dated 3 of my friends. At the same time."

Maehara sweats "So I'm guessing I can't get your number?"

She smiles innocently "You're an actual child. You're like 12."

Maehara feels the jab "I'm the same age as your brother!"

"Oh my bad! 13!"

Ryuu's laugh is muffled by Sugaya's hand

Tadashi "……Nee-san shouldn't you get back to school?"

Ryuu moves Sugaya's hand "Oh yeah? I know you have the festival too but shouldn't you be there?"

She tenses "I may or may not have ditched…"

Ryuu crosses his arms "Nee-san go back to school. I gotta get back to E-3."

Tadashi snickers "Have fun with that oldies!"

Ryuu and Rukia both feel the shot "Tadashi!!"

Rukia grabs him "You little brat!"

Ryuu yanks him by his collar "Nee-san only make dinner for 3. I'm throwing him off a cliff."

Tadashi struggles then gives up being pulled partly up the mountain with some of E-3

Tadashi "Oi sniper. Let go."

Ryuu's vein pops "Stop calling me that."

"Okay Sharp shooter~"

"No."

"Assassin?"

"No."

"Delinquent?"

"No."

"Homicidal homosapian?"

"No you chaotic homosexual."

"Fine what about-?"

"I'll kill you."

"Chiba… how do you deal with him?"

Ryuu shrugs "I can't. Rin? Can you take my guitar for me? I'm throwing this brat off the mountain."

Tadashi gasps quietly seeing Ryuu hand her their fathers guitar.

Rinka nods hesitantly accepting it "Alright. See ya at the classroom."

Ryuu smiles going to the mountain to kill his brother.

Sugaya whistles when they leave "Well Hayami? I think it's official?"

Rinka puts the guitar on her back "Don't say it."

He winks "Okay~"

Maehara "Chiba doesn't let anyone touch that?"

Karma "It's really important to him…"

Nagisa "Since when are you caring Karma~?"

Karma looks to where Ryuu disappeared "Since I accidentally pried to far…"

Isogai "Hm?"

Kayano "Don't question. Just accept."

Sugaya and Rinka share a quick glance.

Meanwhile the Chiba brothers

Tadashi "Hey… Ryuu-nii…"

Ryuu lets him go "There's three main things you can question me on. Take your pick?"

Tadashi plays with his tie "Dad's guitar… you gave it to Rinka…"

Ryuu flinches hearing the hurt tone "Ah… that question… the one I was hoping you wouldn't choose…"

Tadashi looks at him sideways.

Ryuu shifts averting his exposed gaze "Well… I wanted to kill you… and I didn't want to get blood on the guitar…"

"Ryūnosuke-nii!!"

He goes quiet

Tadashi gulps "Dad used to play that guitar for us when we were kids… I… I was to young to remember most of the times he did. But I'm old enough to remember him coming back and playing for us. Everytime… that guitar…"

Ryuu sinks a little "Well…"

Tadashi "You were Aka Ryuko in Reckless X. You used that guitar then too…"

Ryuu rubs his arm "I know you miss Dad… I miss him too… a lot… But when I play the guitar it's like… I can't explain it. And when I'm on stage playing… I know you don't approve of me playing that guitar publicly… neither does Nee-san probably but… we all have our coping mechanism… This's mine…"

Tadashi looks at him surprised "You? You actually miss him? I thought you would just say that to comfort Senna?"

Ryuu shakes his head "Tadashi… I'm the oldest son… each of us has a role to play… I put on the act so Sen doesn't worry… But I do miss Dad. A lot. More than you think… I don't get my hopes up about him coming home… but I do miss him… that guitar… it's the only thing I have to remember him…"

"Well… not the only thing…"

Ryuu touches under his eyes "Right… the eyes…"

Tadashi bites his lip "You know… I'm the one that invited Nee-san to watch you guys…"

Ryuu smiles softly "Kinda figured that out. What did you guys think though?"

"That dad would be proud."

Ryuu flinches then looks away "I doubt that… but thanks…"

"And…"

Ryuu raises an eyebrow.

Tadashi huffs crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact "You didn't look like a complete idiot or sound like absolute shit…"

Ryuu laugh throwing an arm around him "Aw! Just admit you thought it was cool!"

Tadashi whines "Ryuu-nii!! Let go you dumbass!"

Ryuu lets go putting his hands in his pocket "Oh yeah? What's C-1 doing?"

Tadashi sighs "We're doing a lame play. Hito-chan's gonna be the lead so I'll record it."

"Hitoko's gonna be the lead?! Oh man you've got to show me the video! I wanted to checkout your classes but ya know. E-3 is allowed to go but not welcome. Are you gonna be participating?"

He shakes his head "I helped make props and run lines. I'm done with it. I'm just gonna record one show then check out other classes probably."

Ryuu ruffles his hair "Check E-3 tomorrow. Today we have the school coming. Tomorrow I think is gonna be the kids from the daycare and our assassin friends. So ya know. Safer and people won't care about us being related."

Tadashi nods "Okay. I'll bring Senna and Rukia-nee too. I'm sure they'll _love_ to see the assassins."

Ryuu laughs nervously "They aren't so bad. Right?"

Tadashi crosses his arms "Your teacher threatened my life. So have your classmates."

"…Go back to school."

Tadashi "Wait… one more question…?"

"Hm?"

Tadashi points to the chain on Ryuu's jeans "Why did you take my chain."

Ryuu takes off running "Bye loser!"

Tadashi runs after him "Ryuu-nii you bastard!!! Where are you?!?!"

There's a tap on his shoulder and he jumps seeing one of the E-3 girls.

Tadashi relaxes a little _'She was the one that looked really innocent… So short and radiates sunshine… She knows this mountain'_ "Um… do you know where the trail is…?"

She giggles "Chiba ditched you?"

"Well at least he didn't kill me."

"I'm Kurahashi."

"Tadashi."

Kurahashi smiles "I remember. You showed up at our classroom and freaked out."

Tadashi pouts "Well can you blame me…? With everything that happened with Rinka and there was government agents and they mentioned a monster and killing… And looking for E-3. As a main campus student I should hate you guys… but as a brother…" he catches himself and blushes "Ah! Sorry Kurahashi-san! I didn't mean to start rambling!"

She laughs leading him to the trail "No sweat! Chiba tends to do that too sometimes. Be silent forever then start rambling."

He rubs his neck "Sorry… also can I ask something? About Ryuu-nii…?"

"I don't know much? Wouldn't it be best to ask Hayami?"

He shakes his head "She won't tell me. But… has Ryuu-nii let anyone touch that guitar?"

Kurahashi thinks "Just Hayami earlier when he went to kill you?"

Tadashi nods "Good."

Kurahashi raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it.

Meanwhile back at the classroom

Ryuu gets to the top and sees Rinka still carrying the guitar on her back talking to Sugaya.

Sugaya "Sup 'Ryuu-nii'?"

Ryuu "I'll kill you. Stop."

Rinka rolls her eyes "So did you kill the kid?"

"Not sure who got the lecture there?"

Rinka shakes her head "Idiot…"

Ryuu shrugs and reaches for the guitar but stops "I can take it back now?" _'Why am I hesitating? It's just a guitar. It's just his guitar. Dad's. I miss- no! I don't miss him… I don't… he's the one that left…'_

"Yuu? Ryuu? Ryūnosuke? Hey!"

He snaps out of his thoughts with a soft gasp and stepping back a little "Sorry. I just…"

Rinka hands him the guitar "Are you okay…?"

Ryuu gulps taking it back shaking "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about what the brat said…"

Sugaya slaps his shoulder "Don't worry Chiba. We're here for you. Well she is. I gotta get ready to work. Isogai said you two can take a break."

Ryuu nods "Alright…"

Sugaya looks between them _'I leave him to you Hayami…'_

Rinka nods getting his message.

Ryuu shifts nervously after Sugaya leaves "Did Isogai really give us a break or is Sugaya being weird?"

Rinka "You're the one being weird."

She shakes her head and goes on her tip toes reaching for his hair

Ryuu blinks bending down so she can reach easier "You sure _I'm_ the weird one?"

Rinka doesn't answer and just quietly messes with his hair _'He's shaking a little still. Eyes shut. Biting inside of lip so it's less noticeable. His eyes were starting to water.'_

She finishes and steps back "Better?"

He opens his dark red eyes and relaxes a little having his black shield back "Yeah… thanks…"

Rinka reaches for his hand "Whatever Tadashi said… you can talk to me? You don't need to… but I'm here…"

Ryuu gently kisses her hand "I know… but I'm alright…"

Rinka looks at him softly just enjoying the moment.

20 minutes later

Students are eating and E-3 is making sure everything is smooth.

 _"Yo? Can we talk to Chiba Ryūnosuke?"_

Yoshida and Terasaka grunt pulling the cart of people up the mountain

Terasaka "Seriously?"

Yoshida "He'll probably be playing but sure??"

Terasaka "Who the hell are you?"

She smiles "Hehe~"

Boy next to her "We're old friends. Reckless X. She's bassist, I'm drums, and this guys keyboard."

Natsu "Former remember. We don't do that bullshit."

Yoshida "Great! Now please stop talking! It's distracting and this's getting heavy!"

Terasaka "Huh?! All we got is brawn!! This's nothing!!!!!"

Yoshida groans trying to keep the pace.

They get to the top and they get out of the carr

Mizuchi "So this's E-3?"

Natsu cringes "Well… it's standing? Sorta…?"

 _"Coming thru!!"_

Okano and Kimura jump out of the tree above them carrying a sack each.

Okano "Hi! Table for three?"

Yuzumi blinks "We're looking for Chiba?"

Kimura wipes for forehead "Chiba? This way?"

Yuzumi, Mizuchi, and Natsu looks at each other then agree to follow the two.

Yuzumi smiles staying close to the two E-3 students "So? You two Chiba's friends?"

Kimura nods "Everyone in E-3 is friends."

Yuzumi relaxes a little "That's good to hear from other E-3 students… I was worried for him for a bit…"

Okano tilts her head "You three and Chiba know each other?"

Mizuchi fixes his glasses "I guess you can say that…"

Natsu nods "Good history."

Kimura shrugs as they get to the side of E-3 "Wait here. Okano can you get him?"

She nods and hands Kimura her bag "Sure."

A moment later

Ryuu and Okano come back into view

Ryuu "Guys…"

Mizuchi "Hey…"

Yuzumi "Told ya we'd come…"

Nastu "I'm just here cause those two scary guys gave us a ride in a cart."

Okano looks at Ryuu silently asking if he's okay

Ryuu gives a subtle hand gesture that only she noticed _'Clear'_

Okano "Well? I'll leave you guys to it?"

She looks at them before rubbing off to Kimura.

Ryuu "So…"

Mizuchi "Ya know… seeing E-3 for real… isn't that bad…"

Natsu shivers "I dunno… those guys did give a bad vibe…"

Ryuu tilts his head "The ones with the cart?"

They nod.

Yuzumi "We had them last year but I don't remember names?"

Ryuu smiles "The bigger one is Terasaka. He's an idiot. The other is Yoshida. Overall he's a fun guy."

Yuzumi "Do you think you can sneak away for a bit? We wanna talk…"

Mizuchi "I kinda wanna see the peak…"

Ryuu flinches "Sorry but the top top is off limits. There's… more wild boar there. They're trouble sometimes."

Irina comes over "Chiba!!"

He looks at her "Bitch-sensei?"

Natsu "You can talk to your teachers like that? Respect!"

Irina "Chibaaaa why did no one tell me that students were coming!! I would've dressed better!!"

Yuzumi "Beautiful…"

Ryuu "You know that the festival was today. And it's not my job to do that. My jobs to play the guitar?"

Irina then notices the three guest and turns on her charm "Ah forgive me for being rude!"

Natsu shrugs being unaffected "No prob."

Mizuchi averts his gaze "It's fine…"

Yuzumi's starstruck "You're so gorgeous…"

Irina pretends to blush as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear "Thank you. You're quite beautiful too, flower."

Mizuchi and Natsu catch Yuzumi as she falls a little

Yuzumi "Thank- thank you!"

Ryuu sighs "Bitch-sensei. I'll take these ones."

"I don't care."

He shakes his head and leads his old band mates to a calm area just before the woods. On the way he passed Isogai who gave him menus and a notebook.

Yuzumi smiles looking around "It's so pretty here…"

Nastu "Would make a great place for music video?"

Mizuchi nods "Definitely…"

Ryuu shakes his head sitting them at the table "Not happening. I can take your orders though?"

He takes out the notepab and hands them the menu's

Natsu "Seriously?"

Ryuu smiles innocently "It's actually pretty good? Order so I can tell kitchen crew then we can talk about the elephant…"

Yuzumi looks at the menu "Then what do you suggest?"

Ryuu points to different things "This ones were my favorite. But Muramatsu and Hara make amazing food!"

Natsu "Muramatsu… sounds familiar… so did Yoshida and Terasaka……"

Ryuu thinks "Well those three and Hazama all got 100's on home ec when E-3 and A-3 made that bet?"

He snaps "That's it! Cause it's impossible to get 100 in home ec! Our teachers don't teach us much! Even Asano got like a 94?"

Mizuchi "Since when do you pay attention…?"

Natsu averts his gaze "It was awhile ago but I remember when people beat the A class… I was still half in that class at the time."

Ryuu hits him on the head "Orders?"

The three order and Ryuu nods writing it down.

Ryuu "I'll be back with that when it's done. I should help with other tables in the meantime."

Someone takes the menus and notebook from him

"Not happening. Sorry Chiba majority rule. You're handling whatever this is."

Ryuu "What? Kataoka isn't fine? I don't mind."

Kataoka shakes her head "Do I need to get Isogai to tell you."

He gulps seeing the stern look "N-no Kataoka-san…"

She smiles returning to normal but still with the aura "Good. I'll send someone with the food when it's ready."

He nods clinging to the table "Yes…"

Once she leaves

Yuzumi "Shes really pretty too… there's some surprisingly attractive people here? Chiba you really don't belong here."

Ryuu glares "Hey!"

Mizuchi shrugs "When he changes his hair his attractive level goes from 6 to 16 so?"

Natsu "Okay no. A 16 would be the guy that was on drums. Backup guitarist and lead bassist were hot too."

Ryuu growls "Stop checking out my classmates… it's just weird."

Natsu laughs a little "Chill. I'm not into that stuff remember? Perks of being a semi flirty ace~"

Ryuu sighs "Lets see. The semi flirt ace keyboarder… gay disaster drummer… chaotic bi bassist… and the ace guitarist…"

Mizuchi hides the rainbow bracelet "Girls are too intimidating okay…"

Yuzumi "Hey! What am I?"

"Yuzu?"

"Yuzumi-chan?"

"A brat?"

She glares and Ryuu calms her a little

Meanwhile Rinka

Rinka's serving food and goes back to the shed for next tray

Rio "Aren't you a little jealous or worried?"

Rinka shakes her head "No? Why would I be?"

Okajima "Nakamura no."

Rio "It's just? Chiba's really close to those three… what if he chooses them…"

Sugaya throws his paintbrush as a dart past her "That won't happen. Chiba is my _brother_ and my _friend_. And more than anything else. He loves Hayami. Chiba won't abandon us. Plus I know those three…"

Rinka looks over at the table "Ryuu's happy… He missed them…"

Sugaya "Hey… Hayami… You know that you're the first person Chiba's liked right?"

Rinka nods confused "And?"

Sugaya whispers _"He's gonna need you pretty soon. When their orders are ready… you take them…"_

She raises an eyebrow "Okay…?"

Okajima sighs leaning on the wall "Yuzumi's so cute…"

Mimura hits him "Stop. You already have a girl you like and that likes you for some reason…"

Rio puts an arm around him "Oh~? And who might she be~~?"

Okajima zips his lips "Lips sealed."

Rinka "Okajima it's obvious you like _her_."

Sugino comes in "Who? Kurahashi?"

Okajima jolts "Ha Ha what? Kurahashi only has eyes for Karasuma!"

Muramatsu stands up tossing a sack on his shoulder "It's more obvious than Terasaka and Hazama."

Kayano "Or Chiba and Hayami."

Mimura "Or Kataoka and Yada."

Kataoka "Or Mimura and Sugaya."

Sugaya flinches not ready for this topic "What? We're talking about classmates that are together or practically together!"

Mimura nods also not wanting to even mention that "Sugaya and I are straight! And even if we weren't! Just friends!"

"Huh?!"

"Sugaya I thought you were bi?"

"Mimura you do _not_ have a straight vibe."

Mimura backs up a little and Sugaya averts his gaze

Muramatsu "Um… order for the table isolated?"

Rinka nods taking the tray and balancing it effortlessly "Is that it?"

He nods "Yeah? Grab the chop sticks on the way out!"

"I know what to do."

Rinka carries the tray over to the table.

Ryuu lights up "Rin!"

Rinka "I didn't take the order. Who got what?"

Ryuu helps her with passing out the food.

Natsu "Is- is this real boar meat?"

Rinka nods "We caught or found all the ingredients ourselves on the mountain."

Yuzumi takes a bite and lights up "Incroyable!!"

Mizuchi hesitates before trying his "Ah! She's right!"

Natsu sighs taking a bite "Shit! This's great!"

Rinka smiles "I'll let them know."

Ryuu grabs her wrist "Wait? Wanna stay for a bit…?"

Natsu "We got stories of him being an idiot second and first year?"

Mizuchi "Sugaya doesn't really know first year~"

Rinka looks to Ryuu for an answer. She's met a slightly nod and warm smile that melted the snow.

Rinka sits beside him "A few minutes won't hurt…"

End chapter

 _I'm not done with the festival arc but I'm posting now cause my phones being weird and I'm S T R E S S E D_

 _It's finals week for me._

 _Did I study? NO. Am I fucked? YES. Do I care. KINDA. Am I gonna cram study for my important classes? PROBABLY NOT._

 _Don't be like me. If you haven't taken finals yet good luck and actually study._

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Yay! Honestly if any fic has a song it's better to listen to the song as you read for full affect. I had to listen to the songs while writing it and now it's just permanently in my head._

 _@Le055Li0n 4. Oop yay 5. More hidden blades will hopefully be drawn. A certain girl will have hers drawn and it's not who you think~_


	82. Festival 2

Chapter 82

After school

Ryuu's stumbling a little as they walk down the mountain

Mimura "Chiba are you okay?"

Ryuu "I'm fine…"

Okajima "You don't look fine… you're stumbling…"

"I'm fine. Just… kinda dizzy and really tired…"

Sugaya sighs "Hayami. I'm stronger. You take the guitar I'll carry him."

Ryuu shakes his head "I'm fine. Just… low battery…"

The boys flinch scared because low battery means no filter.

Rinka grabs his sleeve and opens her arms slightly embarrassed. Ryuu hugs her recharging.

Mimura "The fuck?"

Okajima "I'm confused?"

Sugaya "Hayami's kinda like his portable charger!"

They let go and Ryuu smiles softly patting her head

Rinka huffs averting her gaze with a slight smile.

Sugaya "Charged enough to make it home?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah… still dreading seeing Tadashi… Man this's gonna suck…"

Mimura "You need support?"

Ryuu sulks "………Somehow I was less scared to tell him about the assassin thing…"

Okajima "What exactly is this even about? Something with that guitar right?"

Sugaya and Rinka both give death glares by Ryuu doesn't react.

Okajima "Er- sorry… touchy subject… right…"

Ryuu's voice is soft "My dad… he gave it me when I was a kid… he plays it everytime he visits… it means a lot to me and my siblings…"

He smiles a little grabbing Rinka's hand subconsciously.

Ryuu "They don't like that I play it public. That's partly why I don't… but…"

They notice a few tears and panic.

Rinka remains calm holding his hand.

Mimura "Huh?! Why are you crying?!"

Okajima "I'm sorry I asked! Don't cry! I don't know what to do!!"

Sugaya "Oi are you okay? What?!"

Ryuu laughs awkward and wipes away the few tears "I'm okay? I just got some of the mascara in my eye."

None believe it but decide that's better than asking.

They continue the walk for a while and Ryuu's still clearly on edge.

Mimura softens a little "You really miss him don't you?"

Ryuu's startled by the question "What…"

Mimura "You don't have to have the mask with us."

Ryuu looks away knowing his mask is crumbling and his voice is harsh "I don't miss him… stay out of-" he takes a breath tryi to clam down but his voice is still shaking "I don't miss him. He left us. He left me and Nee-san to raise ourselves and the younger two. Sure we had Sakura and mom sometimes but… he was never there. I don't miss him. I don't miss him. I don't miss him. I don't miss…"

He clenches his teeth.

Sugaya puts a hand on his shoulders "Don't worry. The mascara's waterproof and the setting spray is one of the best."

Ryuu hides his face "I'm not gonna cry okay…"

Rinka kisses his hand "It's okay to cry and miss him… Tsukki really loves you and you love him. You're just a tsundere that won't admit any of your true feelings."

Ryuu pouts "Fight me 'Tsundere Sniper'."

She smirks "I'm down. 'Emo dating sim'…"

He shakes his head and smiles as they reach the end of the mountain "Maybe next time. I should get back… while I can still repair the mask in time…"

They notices him shaking a little.

Rinka looks passed him at the boys that are unsure what to do then back at Ryuu

Rinka "Then let's take the shortcut. We live close afterall and I don't wanna deal with those idiots."

Okajima "We aren't that bad!"

Mimura "You are…"

Sugaya "Hayami our of us three I'm your favorite right~"

Rinka pulls Ryuu closer "I like this one."

Ryuu covers his face _"Too cute…"_

"Oi Hayami if you say things like that Chiba's gonna get super flustered…"

She smiles innocently "I know~ bye."

The two snipers go off their own way (that involves roofs mostly)

They jump down on the clear opening close to where they separate.

Ryuu kisses her forehead "Thanks Rin…"

"Are you gonna be okay…?"

He smiles "Not at all… but I have to do this… alone… this's a family issue…"

"I'll be part of that family in a few years."

"Yeah but- Wait did you just agree to marry me?!" He goes completely red.

Rinka flinches "The point is. You don't have to do this alone. I'm with you Ryuu… if you want help…"

Ryuu covers his face "I'll be fine… This's work out… as long as dad doesn't find out. I'm fine…"

Rinka pulls him down giving him a quick peck in the cheek "If you say so. Text me later."

He smiles softly "Yeah…"

They go separate ways.

On the way home Rinka gets a call from an unknown number and answers nervously.

Rinka "Hello…"

 _"Hayami Rinka? It's me. Tsukki. I got your number from Rukia."_

She comes to a stop "Tsukki?! What? Why? Why are you calling me I mean-"

 _Tsukki chuckles a little "I know this may be weird. But I need help from someone that knows Ry… his sister's and brother won't help much… can you?"_

Rinka keeps walking "That depends…"

 _Tsukki takes a breath "The graduation ceremony… when and where is it… I really want to be there for him…"_

Rinka hesitates

 _Tsukki sighs "I know… I haven't been there for Ryūnosuke much. He probably tells you how much he hates his eyes because they remind him of me and how much he hates me too… But I want to be better."_

Rinka struggles to find words "You're the reason Ryuu's who he is today…"

 _"Cold, distant, unapproachable, severe anxiety, probably depression?"_

"Those too…" _'Severe… probably…'_

 _"I want to surprise him… last time I was in town we… he probably already told you… But me and Haruka are gonna try to be there for the graduation. I need know the date today. I have 3 hours to get everything scheduled… please… I… I have to be there…"_

Rinka hesitates for a moment then mumbles "March 13…" she shakes a breath "The ceremony… is March 13…"

 _"March 13… okay. Thank you so much Rinka. Don't tell Ry or his siblings. I really want to surprise them. Especially him…"_

Rinka's voice gets strict "I won't tell him. But. If you aren't there. I will travel to wherever you are. And personally snipe you myself."

 _"Please don't kill me Rinka… I'm your future father in law remember?"_

She doesn't flinch at the comment "I don't care. I love Ryuu. I will kill anyone that hurts him."

 _Tsukki chuckles a little "My son is lucky to have you. Please take care of him…"_

"I will…"

 _"I need to hurry and schedule everything so bye. Thank you Rinka…"_

"Bye…"

End call

Rinka looks at her screen "Would Ryuu want Tsukki there…"

She goes inside her house and is greeted by Kayda

"Mew??"

Rinka smiles picking her up "Hi Kayda. Miss me?"

"Mew!"

She softens "What should I do… Call Sugaya? He might know. Wow that's something I never thought I would say…"

Kayda bats her nose "Mew?"

Rinka sighs "Food."

She feeds Kayda then flops on her bed and looks at her contacts

"The perversion squad might help? I can't stand Okajima… Mimura would be weird… that just leaves Sugaya…"

She groans "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

Rinka takes a breath and presses call.

She's pleasantly surprised at how fast he answers.

 _Sugaya "Calling your boyfriend's best friend? Weird~?"_

"You know Ryuu pretty well right?"

 _"Hayami I'll be blunt. If there's anything I know that you don't it's because it's either guy talk or something Chiba's extremely embarrassed about. That being said what do you wanna know?"_

"Hypothetically speaking…"

She gives him a rundown of what happened and starts to ramble

"Did I do the right thing? Will Ryuu be upset? What if Tsukki doesn't come? What if he does? How will Ryuu react? Sugaya help!"

 _Sugaya "let me think. Chiba's talked to me very little about his old man… He always insists that he doesn't miss him and that they're better without. But he also went through all of that to get him to come for Senna-Chan's birthday… plus whenever he came to visit before that Chiba wasn't completely dead?"_

Rinka gulps "Well…?"

 _She hears him lay down and the smile in his voice "He won't admit it but he really loves his dad… he misses him a lot too. At the ceremony as soon as Chiba sees Tsukki… I'm willing to bet Chiba will cry on the spot!"_

"So I did the right thing…"

 _"Yes. You did. Go to sleep. Small children need lots of rest to grow."_

Rinka "Sugaya. I don't care if you're Ryuu's bro. I will kill you."

 _"Sure thing shorty~ see ya!"_

The line goes dead leaving her annoyed.

Next day in E-3 setting up

Mimura "So Rukia or Tadashi say anything about the guitar thing?"

Ryuu shakes his head "They just said that it was weird seeing the guitar out of the house… and some other things……"

Sugaya "The Aka Ryuko thing?"

He tosses a sack of ingredients over his shoulder "That woulda been an upgrade…"

Okajima "Then what?"

"Well Nee-san said I reminded her of something dad did. I'm not sure what… she won't tell me and apparently I was like 2 at the time so I'm fucked."

Sugaya nudges him "You're not him okay."

Ryuu nods "I know…"

A few hours later…

Rukia plays with her hair as the three siblings ride in the cart "And you're sure about this? Tadashi is this actually a good idea?"

Tadashi nods "Yeah yeah. You want to see their true colors right. And Senna don't you wanna see Ryuu-nii preform?"

Senna nods "I think Mom and Dad would wanna see too…"

Rukia pulls her closer "They're busy."

Tadashi leans on the railing "Terasaka-kun right? And I'm assuming… Yoshi someone?"

Yoshida "It's Yoshida. How do you know our names?"

"Ryuu-nii is annoying."

Terasaka scoffs "Got that right."

Rukia stands up "Excuse you?! No insults our brother but us!"

Terasaka sweats "Ah sorry…" _'no wonder Chiba can handle Hayami… this chick's scary…'_

Yoshida gulps looking back at her "Actually he wasn't done… Chiba's an annoying bastard. But before you murder me pretty girl I'm assuming is his older sister!!!"

She sends a glare. Tadashi and Senna are extremely interested by now.

Yoshida looks back at the path in front of him "He's valuable member of our class. He's helped us out of some tough situations. Like this festival. We didn't even know he could play but turns out he's the best guitarist in the school!"

Rukia sits back down "That's him…"

Tadashi smirks "Annoying but helpful when it counts." _'Ryuu-nii is their top sniper. Rinka second. Without either then the world could honestly end… but these two have no idea what's coming…'_

Senna pokes him "Tadashi-nii?"

He snaps out of it "Yeah sorry?"

"We're here…"

Rukia jumps out of the cart holding her skirt down "Let's go bully our brother!"

The two muscle heads watch as the three siblings thank them and leave.

Yoshida "The more we learn about that guy the weirder it gets…"

Terasaka nods "It's like he's the protagonist of one of Takebayashi's games…"

Rukia looks around nervously at the crowd.

Tadashi _'Assassins… everyone here looks scary… WAIT ARE THOSE PRESCHOOL KIDS?!?!?!?!'_

Rukia "Um… let's stick together until we find Ryuu…"

Senna "Wow! So cool!!!"

She runs over to a man that you would definitely avoid eye-contact with "Hello!!"

He looks down at her "Hm?"

Senna points to his leather jacket with mafia pins "I like your jacket! You look so cool!!!"

The assassin falters a little "Ah? Thanks kiddo?"

Rukia runs over and pulls her closer "Ah sorry about her. She's a handful. I'm so sorry. I-"

He offers a smile that looks real "Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy…"

She looks at the pins then glares making him sweat

Assassin "Decoration?"

Tadashi bows "I'm sorry for the trouble my sisters cause. Excuse us. Cool jacket tho."

Senna smiles innocently "Bye bye!"

Rukia nods "Bye…"

She quickly pulls them away scared.

Meanwhile Ryuu's playing his guitar sitting on the semi stage they built at E-3.

Rinka "Ryuu."

He looks over and softens seeing his siblings "You see them too right…"

She nods "Go…"

Ryuu moves his guitar so it's hanging on his back as he goes over to them.

Ryuu "Don't you guys have school?"

Tadashi "Hito-Chan's in the play so I don't have anything better to do."

Rukia "Katsuki's covering for me."

Senna "I wanna hear Ryuu-nii play dad's guitar."

Rukia looks at him slightly shocked "You're seriously using dad's?! I thought that was just for yesterday as a statement!"

He flinches and pulls the guitar in front of him "I'm sorry… I just… I need it…"

Senna looks between the older three. Tadashi's nervous. Ryuu's scared. Rukia's upset.

Senna "I think it's great Ryuu-nii's playing dad's guitar! It's awesome!"

Ryuu smiles pulling her closer "Thanks Sen… You wanna hear me play?"

She nods eagerly.

Ryuu nods to the area in front of the stage "Front row."

Senna giggles and runs over.

Ryuu looks at the two closer to his age "Look I don't know why you're mad. You didn't freak yesterday or during _that_?"

Rukia sighs "Because yesterday I thought you were throwing away all that… you said you were done…"

"I like the sound of this guitar. Look if bothers you that much I won't use this one tomorrow."

Tadashi laughs nervously "So… imma go find Rinka and ask her about the food here… ah ha… bye…"

He runs off to her.

Rukia sighs "You should get back on stage. Playboy-kun isn't doing that great…"

"Okay… and you…?"

"I wanna talk to your teachers again. Where can I find them."

"Main entrance, take a right, second to last room…"

She nods "Thanks Ryuu…"

"No prob Nee-san…"

Rukia walks off and Ryuu lets out the breath he was holding.

He turns to the stage "I should get back to this though…"

Ryuu goes on stage with Maehara playing with him.

3 songs later Maehara went back to serving because his looks.

Sugaya "Chiba? Don't you know anything calmer? You're gonna scare the children?"

Ryuu shrugs "I know a few but they're either nursery rhymes or I need a girl that knows the lyrics?"

"Great I'll get Hayami."

"She doesn't know them…"

"Well who does?"

Ryuu looks into the crowd and smiles jumping down "Hey Sen-chan? Do you know where Nee-san is?"

Senna nods "She said she wanted to talk to your teacher about grades and thank them?"

Ryuu pats her head "Thanks. I'll be back."

He runs off

Sugaya "What're you doing?"

"Something stupid."

Tadashi shrugs walking past him.

Ryuu gets to the teachers lounge and sees Rukia talking to Irina.

Ryuu bows slightly "Am I interrupting?"

Rukia looks back at him "Oh no? I was just talking to Irina-san about your english grade. I was curious how you improved so fast?"

Ryuu looks at his female teacher.

Irina nods confirming it "Your sister recognized me immediately and asked to talk. You're lucky to have a sister you can depend on…"

Ryuu softens a little "I'm not sure who depends on who here…"

Rukia pouts standing up "Thank you Irina-san. And I apologize for however my brother behaves… he's the weird one."

"I'm the sane one. Not the point. Nee-san I need you. Bye bitch-sensei."

He grabs his sister's wrist pulling her out.

Rukia "Ryuu? Are you okay?"

"I need help. The only calm songs I can play are the ones we learned for Sen-chan. I need your voice."

Rukia raises an eyebrow "Are you sure about that? I mean… isn't helping other class against the rules?"

He smirks as they get outside "Well you can pass as a middle schooler. No one cares what happens in E-3. And~ what happens in E-3. Stays in E-3."

She sighs "What song…"

Ryuu picks up his acoustic guitar as he sits down on the edge of the stage.

He starts playing the chords.

Rukia "Are you sure?"

He nods and she smiles

Ryuu "Tadashi!"

Tadashi looks over confused "Hm?"

Both older two motion for him to come.

Tadashi sighs going and sitting on the edge by an empty bucket after recognizing the song. He gets in sync with Ryuu.

Those in E-3 stop to pay attention.

Rukia smiles starting to sing. Everyone in stunned hearing how beautiful she sounds. The children listen eagerly.

Rukia _"_ _There will come a soldier;_ _Who carries a mighty sword; He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord"_

The two brothers join singing softly _"O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord;_ _He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord…"_

There's a pause while Ryuu and Tadashi continue to play.

Rukia stands up and spins her sister while starting to sing again _"There will come a poet; Whose weapon is his words; He will slay you with his tongue,_ _o lei o lai o lord…"_

All three _"_ _O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord;_ _He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord…"_

Sugaya taps Rinka "Did you know about this?"

She shakes her head in a trance.

Rukia sings again _"There will come a ruler; Whose brow is laid in thorn; Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord"_

All three _"O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord; Smeared with oil like David's boy, o lei o lai o lord…"_

They two boys continue to play and the kids clap along to the beat.

Rukia and Senna look like they're doing some folklore dance. Both are a giggling mess and the crowd claps laughing.

Ryuu smiles and pulls his brother into a side hug.

Tadashi "I didn't think we'd play that again…"

Ryuu "No kidding…"

A little later inside E-3

Muramatsu "Okay. We have enough food to make it the rest of the day if we close up RIGHT when school ends…"

Okano "Of we scavenge the mountain anymore we're gonna ruin the ecosystem."

Isogai "What do you think everyone? Call it quits?"

Maehara "We can still have a music only?"

Ryuu rubs his hand and his voice is softer than normal "Maybe…"

Rinka crosses her arms "Ryuu. You're losing your voice again. Don't talk."

He opens his mouth to protest then stops after seeing her glare.

Ryuu sighs and just shrugs.

Isogai "Maybe we should stop after today?"

Everyone agrees…

End chapter

 _Okay so…like I said in the filler… I write more during school… on a related note: I passed my classes. Things have just been very… weird… lately. But anyways I'm kinda back!!_

 _Happy New Years!! Some of you are already in 2020 but I'm still in 2019 T~T. WE STARTING THE ROARING 20'S LETS GOOOOOO *is well aware of the 1920's but we don't talk about that*_

 _My comments are working again!!!!! BLESS!!!!!!!_

 _@BlackBlazeSniperShipper (cool name btw) Hey!!! First time for everything right? That's cool tho. Thanksss this story is probably my favorite one I've written but could also be cause they my OTP. I hope to continue this story and live up expectations._

 _@Le055Li0n Magic or those headphones that translates stuff_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 Yee!! I plan to continue this story for awhile but I definitely have some… strange… ideas…_

 _@Guest (that if I had to guess I'd say it's Emichi21) That's understandable. Reviews take time to write and respond too. Like no lie responding to reviews takes a minute cause trying to find words. This arc was fun to write. I love writing the siblings (and it shows). Sugaya and Mimura are REFUSING to address it cause they wack. I wanna rewatch it before I go back to school but my friend keeps recommending new animes and keeps pouting if I don't (puppy dog eyes: brutal assassination T~T). But there's a LOT of little background things with them that I really wish they, and myself, covered more. And studying. I "studied" for each final RIGHT before it. Meaning I cried looking at notes or studying guide. It's annoying I don't understand studying!!! I genuinely can not do it. I just can't. I am physically and mentally incapable of actually studying. It's a problem at this point. Procrastination is my biggest weakness omg. I finished most of this chapter before Christmas but got stuck on ONE scene for a week that I just completely cut out. Question corner #??? I don't really know that many Christmas foods to be honest… I'm not sure what the "chocolate bark" is??? Is it just like??? Chunks of chocolate???? I'm confused???? But I also have a sweet tooth when it comes to chocolates and candy. Hope you had a happy holidays:)_


	83. AN im sorry

**Author note…**

 _I'm late… really late… I just… I'm almost done with next chapter and SHOULD be done by the weekend… I'll be responding to reviews for last chapter and this one then. But after next chapter I might be taking a break for hopefully only a couple weeks but I'm not sure…_

 _2020 isn't going that well. I'm terrified and haven't stopped shaking. I have no idea if my summer will be spent in war or in conversion camp. I have no idea if I'll survive that long either…_  


 _I… i almost put myself into a psychiatric ward…_ _i started writing in 2017 and posting in 2018 when my mental state was starting to get REALLY bad._

 _This story in 2018 when things were starting to get a little better but I still I used writing to cope with it…_

 _It's getting a LOT worse… people are noticing… I've been trying to improve myself but it hasn't been working… at all… things are getting so so much._

 _I'm not sure what to do at this point… it's getting worse. Everything is always so loud and fast. Hearing and seeing things that aren't there… physically feeling things that aren't there. I'm mixing up letters and things are always spinning. I'm always falling over or stumbling. I can hardly verbally speak to more than a small handful of people. Always afraid I'll pass out. I'm really really scared._

 _I'm only 16… I'm just a high schooler… I told my parents about my mental state and they're taking me to the doctors and will probably get one of those head scan things…_

 _I'm scared and_ _I don't know what's gonna happen to me after that._

 _Thanks for staying this long but please don't leave yet… I understand if you do tho… 'm so sorry for letting you guys down… I'll try to write but… I'm so sorry…_

 _I'm sorry for not being strong enough… I'm sorry for failing… I'm sorry for disappointing you… I'm sorry that this's the hundredth time I've done this… I'm sorry for being like this…_

 _I'm sorry for everything……_

 _~Alician_


	84. Valentine’s Day prep

Chapter 83

Saturday after the festival

Ryuu yawns coming downstairs "Mmm morning…"

Tadashi nods leaning against the doorway looking into the kitchen "Ryuu-nii… can we go out for breakfast…?"

"Hm? Why?"

Tadashi raises his hand pointing to the kitchen at their older sister.

Rukia has her hair tied in ponytail out of her face. She has some brown stuff on her apron and cheek while mumbling to herself trying to make something.

Ryuu sighs and pats Tadashi's shoulder "I'll handle this… but go get ready cause me and you are definitely going out for breakfast…"

Tadashi nods leaving to the living room.

He carefully approaches his sister "Um Nee-san…?"

Rukia turns quickly accidentally swinging some of the food onto him "What?!"

Ryuu wipes it away annoyed "Are you seriously trying to make Katsuki homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day?"

She nods with a soft blush "Yes!! Ryuu I _have_ too! We've been together since second year of junior high! This's our third Valentine's Day!!"

He starts tidying up a little "Which is why you shouldn't stress it? Katsuki knows you suck at cooking. Just get him store bought like you usually do?"

Rukia throws the spoon onto the counter "I can't okay! You don't get it! I never make him anything!"

She starts crying "He always makes me stuff!! He always tries to help us here but I don't let him!! I just wanna show him I love him…"

Ryuu pulls her into a hug _'Mental note. Buy her stuff while out with Tadashi…'_ "Stop crying ya big baby. Katsuki knows you love him. You don't have to make them. I'm sure he'll be happy just to spend time with you. Not sure why? You're an annoying crybaby and make a mess."

Rukia laughs into his chest "Thanks you jerk."

"Jerk? How mean! I am simply being the caring younger brother!"

He lets go of her with a gentle smile and wipes her tears.

Ryuu "I was gonna ask if you wanted help making these. But since I'm such a jerk~ maybe I'll just go meet up with my guys."

Rukia huffs "I can handle this just fine on my own."

He laughs poking her forehead "Sure you can. In that case? Imma go shower."

Ryuu leaves going back to his room.

 _'Why does she have to make chocolates? Valentine's Day is weird… I wonder if Rin will get me something? Ha… shouldn't get my hopes up. Knowing her she'll probably buy something and throw it me when we're walking home from school to avoid teasing…'_

He sulks a little then smiles softly gathering his stuff _'What if Rin does make me chocolates though… Eh. She's cute and I love her either way.'_

There's a quiet knock on his door.

Ryuu "Come in?"

Senna comes into Ryuu's room still in her pajamas and playing with her hair nervously.

Ryuu looks over "Hey Sen-chan? You need something?"

Senna gulps "Um- are- are you going out with Rin-chan today?"

He shakes his head "She's busy. I was supposed to meet with my guys? Why?"

She shifts averts her gaze "Can you… can you drop me off at the park…"

He raises an eyebrow still having his bangs pulled back into a small ponytail "Sen I don't like the idea of leaving you alone."

She shakes her head "Me and Shizuoka were gonna meet."

"Shizuoka…? You mentioned her a few times? Classmate?"

Senna nods biting her lip.

Ryuu muses _'She's hiding something…'_ "I don't like leaving two little girls alone in the park."

Senna pleads "Please Ryuu-nii!! We won't be alone!! Shizuoka's brother will be there! He's your age too!!"

Ryuu crosses his arms "I'd have to meet both of them. And talk to Nee-san."

Senna sinks a little but keeps looking at him "Mkay…"

He jolts and covers his eyes "C'mon Sen! Not the baby doll eyes!!"

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeee~!!!"

He growls "Fine!!!"

Senna lights up and Ryuu sighs rubbing his head.

Ryuu "You got my 'okay' as long I get to meet them. I'll talk to Nee-san."

Senna giggles hugging him "Thank you thank you thank you!!!! I love you!!"

He pats her "You better. Now. You want me too do your hair?"

She shakes her head letting go "I want hair down today."

He nods "Okay. I'll go talk with Nee-san then we can leave after I shower and get ready."

She nods excited running out.

Ryuu sighs going to the bathroom to take a fast shower

 _'First Rin stays she's busy then doesn't even open_ _my texts. Then Nee-san's being weird. Now Senna? Why're all the girls being so weird?'_

He quickly takes a shower to hopefully figure out some answers.

Skip to him finishing get dressed and going downstairs to the kitchen

Ryuu "Nee-san do you-"

He groans seeing the mess but not his sister.

Ryuu sighs going to Rukia's not bothering to knock "Nee-san this's important."

She looks back "Ryuu perfect timing! Can you zip me up?"

He nods and shuts the door walking over to her and zipping the back of her dress and casually helping her finish getting ready.

Ryuu "Sen wants to meet with her Shizuoka at the park today. Shizuoka's older brother will be there watching them and he's my age."

Rukia thinks "Shizuoka… Sen's been talking about her a lot during dinner?"

He nods "Right. I said it's okay as long as I meet her and her brother."

Rukia shrugs "It's okay with me."

Ryuu bites his lip "Nee-san… I think… I think she's hiding something."

Rukia looks at him confused "Like what?"

"I'm not sure. I just think she's not telling us something… about Shizuoka."

"I haven't heard anything?"

"Should I try to find out?"

She nods "If you can. But don't pry. Let her tell you."

"Okay… got it."

He leaves her room going to Senna's "I was gonna take Tadashi somewhere. When were you meeting Shizuoka?"

Senna looks at her phone "About noon ish?"

Ryuu yawns "Alright. 3 hours… I'll be back by then. See ya Sen."

"Bye bye!"

He goes to Tadashi's room "Let's go dumbass…"

The two boys leave.

Ryuu's lost in thought as they walk to the train station.

Tadashi "Ryuu-nii? Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer and Tadashi frowns poking him

Ryuu "Hm? Sorry I zoned out…"

Tadashi looks a little worried "Ryuu-nii what's wrong? Is this about the mission? Are you guys close to killing him?"

Ryuu looks at him lost for a moment then remembers "Oh yeah that's right! I forgot to update you about all that. We can bring that up over breakfast. More importantly!"

"Ryuu-nii tell me!"

Ryuu waves it off "I will with pancakes and eggs. Has Sen said anything to you? About Shizuoka?"

Tadashi pouts and shakes his head "Not really? Do have some suspicions there tho… it's like Senna's hiding something? Kinda like how I was hiding dating Hito-chan?"

Ryuu tenses "Wait you don't think?!"

Tadashi shrugs "Let's hurry. I want pancakes!!"

He starts running but Ryuu starts him chasing him.

Ryuu "Tadashi I do parcore on the mountain nearly everyday do you really wanna race?!"

Tadashi laughs "No I just want food!! And an update on the assassination!!"

They get to the train station and sit down. Tadashi's tired but Ryuu isn't.

Ryuu "What about Sen tho?"

Tadashi sighs _'He has such a one track mind… there's one month left and this's his concern…'_ "Around the time I came out she asked if girls can like girls since boys can like boys. I told her that was fine and that it's normal. She's asked me about that a few times… Christmas Eve and New Years I caught her on her phone talking to Shizuoka."

Ryuu crosses his and growls "She is way to young for this!"

Tadashi shrugs "Not really? I mean I was questioning when I was her age."

Ryuu looks at him shocked "Seriously?! You were questioning this when you were 7?!"

He thinks "Well actually 6? 7 I thought I was bi? It wasn't till I was 9 that I actually knew I was gay."

Ryuu sulks "I am a terrible brother… I have failed…"

Tadashi panics a little "Ryuu-nii don't worry about it! It's a weird thing to talk about! Plus at the time Senna was a baby and we all had to focus on her and you and Rukia-nii were busy trying to take care of us! Beside right now you have that whole thing going on and only a month left!! Yet you're focusing on Senna!!"

Ryuu sighs sitting straight again "Still. I didn't even suspect anything for you till you were 10. Senna never said anything to me about this…"

"That's cause it's easier to talk about that with someone who understands first hand. Ryuu-nii. I'm gay. It's easier for Senna to talk to me about her sexuality since I've been through the questioning and know how it is mentally."

Ryuu's silent for awhile then sighs "I don't approve of either or you two dating. You I'm only okay with it cause it's Hitoko. Sen… I'm calling Rin."

Tadashi sweats.

Ryuu calls her and hears it ringing before it goes to voicemail and he pouts.

Ryuu "Great. She's not answer… what's she doing…?"

Meanwhile the female sniper…

Yachi sweats "Um… Rinka… What's going on here?"

Rinka attempts to hide the kitchen "Nothing!"

Yachi raises an eyebrow and moves her aside before going in.

Rinka tenses "Mom I promise I'll clean up!"

Yachi laughs a little then pats her daughters head "Well it's a good thing Ryūnosuke can cook… What is all this?"

Rinka averts her gaze "I'm trying to make chocolates… Valentine's Day is Monday and I wanna make Ryuu something…"

Yachi sighs "Rinka… He'll appreciate anything as long as it's from you…"

Rinka sinks "I know… but this's our first Valentine's Day…"

"You want some help?"

She shakes her head "Thanks mom. But I got this! How hard can it be!"

Yachi "Alright? I'm going to work. Take care."

"Bye mom…"

A few minutes later

Rinka huffs tossing the fire extinguisher to the side "I understand Rukia now……"

She sulks sitting on the floor "What am I gonna do… at this rate Ryuu will hate it! Who can I call… the girls…? No no no!!!! Absolutely not!!!"

She growls pulling out her phone "I hate to do this… but there's only one person I can call… oh shit… a miss call from Ryuu… I'll deal with that later. I can't right now."

Rinka looks at a contact before clinking it and letting it ring.

 _"_ _Ya know? When a guy gets a call from his best friends girlfriend this much it starts getting suspicious?"_

Rinka sighs "Sugaya you know I wouldn't call if I wasn't desperate."

 _Sugaya "Okay okay. I'm just teasing? What's up?"_

"Valentines day… I… Ughh… I need help and can't call the girls. I can't call Ryuu obviously. You're my best option."

 _"Not gonna lie? It feels really good knowing I'm second option for guys to ask for help."_

She rolls her eyes "Don't let it go to your head. But I'm desperate and really need help… can you come over?"

 _"Inviting boyfriend's best friend over behind boyfriends back~"_

"Will you help me more not."

 _"Be there soon."_

"Thanks… no telling Ryuu!"

The call ends.

Rinka sighs looking at the kitten the scratching at her leg "Kayda no."

Kayda jumps onto her leg walking closer to her before sitting in her thigh "Mew?"

Rinka smiles petting her "Good kitty."

It doesn't take very long before she hears the door open

 _Sugaya's voice "Hayami I'm here? I was pretty close when you called?_

Rinka "Sugaya finally! Help!!"

Sugaya laughs from the other room "I don't know where I'm going? I haven't been here remember? Where are you?"

Rinka sighs not bothering to dust herself off and she goes to the door area

Rinka "Right I forgot?"

She leads him to the kitchen and see the mess.

Sugaya pales "…At least Chiba can cook."

Rinka pouts "Hey!"

Sugaya laughs pulling his hair back to a half ponytail "Don't worry. I have an older sister."

She looks at him confused "You do?"

Sugaya nods "Yeah? Serina. She's a first year in college. Wait I think I have a pic?"

He takes out his phone and scrolls through before clicking a picture to show her "That's us when when we were saying goodbye."

Rinka looks closely.

Serina has long, silver, straight hair and dark eyes. She's holding onto Sugaya who's giving her a piggy back ride. Both are smiling.

Rinka laughs a little "She's really pretty. You sure you're related?"

Sugaya feels this jab "Hey!! I'm not bad!! And she only looks pretty cause I did her makeup!!"

"Ah… so she got looks and smarts, and you got art and height?"

Sugaya opens his mouth to retaliate but stops and pouts "Are you this rude to everyone or is it just cause I can steal your man if I want too."

Rinka shrugs "Who knows."

Sugaya rolls his eyes and nudges her "Put your hair in a bun so it's not in the way as much."

Rinka takes out her pig tails then puts it in a bun "So what am I actually doing?"

"First _we_ are gonna clean this mess."

She pales as he laughs.

Slowly but surely they get the kitchen clean. Rinka was able to put Sugaya's height to use.

Half an hour later

Sugaya claps "Okay. So for the actual chocolates. Karma and Nakamura will be spying on everyone. You're gonna want decoy chocolate and the real ones. For the decoy you could use leftover pieces and make them into… um…"

Rinka thinks "Bullets?"

"What?"

She nods with a smile growing "Chocolate bullets! Ryuu and I are competitive enough that it won't be that questionable!"

Sugaya laughs a little "Alright. So then what do you wanna do for the main gift? Do you have any molds?"

Rinka shakes her head "For what?"

Sugaya sulks "Put on real clothes."

Rinka then looks at her outfit "What's wrong with this?"

Sugaya crosses his arms "First off. The color scheme of that is all wrong. Polka dots are a fashion no. But polka dot shorts and a frilly tank top? Honey no. I will not be seen in public next to something like that."

Rinka's vain pops "Fine. I'll go change. You're really rude."

Sugaya laughs "I didn't spend all that time in the closet to have poor fashion sense. Go get ready. We're getting some good molds."

She sighs "Fine fine… I gotta shower. You can wait in the living room."

Sugaya nods "Okay."

Time skip to them leaving and walking to the store.

Rinka "Sugaya…"

He glances down at her "Yeah?"

She hides in her scarf a little and mumbles something.

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "What?"

"Do you think Ryuu will like me still even after I ruin Valentine's Day…?"

Sugaya pats her head "Don't worry Hayami. Even if you give him burnt chocolates or store bought or even none at all. He'll still love you… Chiba…" he retracts his hand as he averts his gaze before looking her in the eyes with a sincere smile "You're the only one he loves and will love… He's never been this happy…"

Rinka smiles at his words then something hits her and she sinks a little.

Sugaya jolts noticing her change "What's wrong? Did I say something weird?"

Rinka "Sugaya… do you… do you love Ryuu…"

Sugaya freezes completely then starts laughing confusing her.

It takes a moment before he calms down enough to speak.

Sugaya wipes a tear from his eye still laughing a little "I'm okay now. Hayami. Chiba's great and all. Of course I love him."

She feels a spark of jealousy rise but he continues

"The same way I love you. Platonically. Chiba's my bro. And you're his girlfriend so you're my bro too. I joke around about stealing him cause it's fun making him blush and making you jealous. Chiba actually likes when I flirt with him cause he likes seeing the look on your face."

Rinka relaxes a little being put more at ease knowing why Sugaya does the things he does "Mm…"

"Hayami. I'm not Chiba. What does 'Mm…' mean?!"

"Okay… that… that makes me feel better…"

Sugaya sighs putting his hands behind his head "Can't believe you would think I have a crush on Chiba. I'm not actually gonna steal a girl's boyfriend. Do I look like Maehara?!"

She laughs "No. Maehara is way to attractive."

Sugaya sulks "I cant even be upset by that cause how true it is……"

She giggles a little then Sugaya's phone rings.

Sugaya panics a little "Hayami. Under no circumstances speak. Chiba's calling."

Rinka gulps then nods staying silent.

Sugaya answers _"Sup idiot?"_

 _Ryuu "Nee-san is being weird, Tadashi asked about the mission, Sen's a lesbian with a girlfriend, and Rin isn't answering me"_

Sugaya sweats "Rukia's probably stressed about Valentine's Day, can't blame Tadashi. He knows the truth and that there's only a month left. Coming back to Senna in a second. And Hayami is probably still sleeping or with Nakamura?"

Rinka raises an eyebrow and Sugaya shrugs.

Sugaya "Back to Senna? I'm surprised you let her get a girlfriend?"

 _"I didn't!! I'm not even sure if she does for sure. But putting it together I think she does."_

"Okay. Just talk to her. Find out. And don't. I repeat. Do NOT murder."

 _"Mmmm…"_

"Assassination counts as murder. Committing unliving to someone is also murder."

 _"Fine what about-"_

"Chiba Ryūnosuke I swear. If you do I'll tell Hayami _that_."

Sugaya can feel his friend blushing

Ryuu _"Okay okay!! Just don't tell her! Gotta go…"_

Sugaya hangs up and looks at Rinka "Chiba's life is a mess and you're ignoring his calls."

She shrugs "I'll ask later."

They get to a small shop and go inside.

A 17 year old boy with light orangish hair smiles "Welcome! Oh Sosuke!"

Sugaya nods to him "Sup Kotetsu."

Rinka thinks _'he looks familiar…'_

Katsuki "Just Katsuki is fine."

Sugaya shrugs "Fine fine. Katsuki we're here for some chocolate molds. Hayami's trying to make her boyfriend chocolates."

Rinka blushes _'Katsuki?'_

Katsuki looks at her confused "Hayami? Hayami Rinka right? I thought you looked familiar! Now I remember!"

Sugaya looks at them "You know each other?"

Katsuki "Not formally. But my girlfriend told me a few things about her little brother and how he finally got a girlfriend. I've been wanting to meet her but Rukia said that Ryūnosuke would be too embarrassed to introduce us…"

Rinka smiles a little "You're Rukia's boyfriend?"

He nods proudly "One and only! I'm Kotetsu Katsuki. Just call me Katsuki."

"Hayami Rinka. Either is fine."

Katsuki gestures to the molds "Well Rinka? Any ideas on a design for Ryūnosuke?"

The three start looking and it takes awhile…

Meanwhile Ryuu

Ryuu has his hands in his pocket walking with Senna to the park "You seem really excited?"

Senna blushes softly "Yup!"

Ryuu nudges her a little "Eh~? Does Sen-chan have a crush~"

Senna pouts "Ryuu-niiiiii!!!!"

He laughs "I'm just teasing."

Senna stays quiet and Ryuu notices her playing with a chain in her hand

"Sen? Where'd you get that?"

"Shizuoka gave it to me for my birthday…"

Ryuu smiles stopping her and kneeling down "In that case… May I…?"

He grabs the small chain and looks at it. It's a simple locket.

"Can I open it?"

Senna puts a finger to her lips "If you promise not to tell anyone~"

Ryuu's hidden eyebrows shoot up _'Whatever she's hidding is here?'_ "I promise" _'Nee-san told me to find out if I can'_

Senna giggles opening it with a shy blush "Thats me and Shizuoka!"

He smiles then it falters for a moment "Oh- how cute! Um Sen-chan… are you? I mean do you-?"

She tucks her hair behind her ear "Tadashi-nii is a boy and likes boys. He said it's okay for me to be a girl and like a girl…"

Ryuu smiles genuinely "Of course it's okay! Does Tadashi know you and Shizuoka?"

She shakes her head going red "No! Please don't tell him or Rukia-nee!! Tadashi-nii knows I like girls and Rukia-nii doesn't know anything! Please please please keep this a secret!!"

He looks between his sister and the locket. Senna's kissing a girl her age on the cheek. The girl, Shizuoka, is smiling and both are blushing a little.

Ryuu softens putting the locket on his sister "I won't tell them. Sen-chan I completely support you liking girls. But I don't exactly approve you dating. I need to approve of her first."

She giggles "Okay! Don't worry! You'll approve! I know it!!"

He nods then stands up "Let's hurry then. See if I actually approve of her."

Senna nods grabbing his hand and running "Let's go!!"

When they get to the park.

Ryuu "Okay? So where is she?"

Senna looks around then points "There!! Shizuoka!!"

A girl with light brown hair and light greenish eyes runs over "Senna!!!"

 _Familiar voice "Shizuoka don't go running off when I'm doing your hair!!"_

Ryuu pales "I know that voice…"

The owner of the voice comes into few and both fall silent before screaming pointing to the other.

Ryuu "Terasaka?! What are you doing here?!?!"

Terasaka's vein pops "That's my line?!?!"

Shizuoka and Senna look at them confused "Hm?"

Shizuoka "Onii-chan you know Senna's brother?"

Ryuu "'Onii-chan'?! Terasaka you're-?!"

Terasaka "Shizuoka you didn't tell me it was Chiba!"

"Ehh?!"

Ryuu sighs then smiles kneeling the girls levels noticing that Shizuoka is taller than Senna and that she has bandaids on her

Ryuu "You two wait here for a sec. Your big brothers need to chat okay?"

The two nod then Terasaka grabs Ryuu's collar dragging him away ignoring the smaller boys complaints.

They get out of hearing range then Terasaka drops him.

Ryuu finds his balance again "Okay rude? But what the fuck?! You have a little sister?! I feel bad for her…"

Terasaka growls "You piece of shit. Why didn't you tell me you're sister was dating mine?!"

Ryuu thinks "Maybe because 1. I didn't know you had a sister. 2. I didn't know my sister was a lesbian until This morning. 3. I wasn't aware that Shizuoka was your sister?! Why didn't you say anything!!"

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?!"

"Did it not cross your mind to ask family name?!"

"I could say the same too you!"

"I didn't know they had that relationship until the way here!"

"How did you not know?!"

Ryuu sighs peaking over to the two "They look really happy… Sen hasn't smiled like that in awhile…"

"Don't ignore me Damnit!"

Ryuu grabs Terasaka's shirt and tugs so he hits his face on the tree "Shut up already. This isn't about us."

Terasaka holds his face in pain "I'll get you for this…"

"Terasaka."

"What!"

Ryuu points to the two girls.

Senna's sitting on the floor and Shizuoka's showing her something in a book she was carrying.

Terasaka sighs "If it makes them happy then whatever."

Ryuu crosses his arms "Just when I thought today wouldn't get any weird. Now my little sister is dating Terasaka's sister. Wow. How is this my life. What did I do to deserve this bullshit…"

Terasaka looks between the two kids then at his classmate _'Shizuoka's been talking about this girl for months non stop. Chiba said his sister hasn't smiled like that in awhile… Geez this's gonna be terrible…'_ "Chiba. I'll stay and watch them. That was the original agreement right. Shizuoka told me that you needed to meet us both first."

Ryuu nods "Right. I told Sen she could stay as long as I got to meet Shizuoka and her brother."

Terasaka crosses his arms "We both know the plan right."

Ryuu smirks "Of course. See ya Terasaka. I'll be back in a few hours to pick Sen up. Text me if something happens. But for fucks sake?"

"They're not allowed to fucken kiss."

Ryuu nods "Exactly. Although they might have already…"

Terasaka pulls Ryuu off his feet by his shirt "WHAT?!?!"

Ryuu holds his hands up apologetically "The locket! Shizuoka bought Sen a locket for her birthday and inside was a picture of Sen kissing Shizuoka on the cheek! I noticed Shizuoka had the same necklace!"

Terasaka shakes him "I HAVENT FUCKEN SEEN THE PICTURE INSIDE!!!!"

Ryuu growls and kicks him in the gut "Let go damnit!!"

Terasaka drops him and groans "What the fuck…"

Ryuu sighs getting off the floor "Look. Our sisters are dating. If you find out anything text me."

"Yeah yeah. We're never speaking of this at school though."

Ryuu nods "Agreed."

Terasaka "You're telling your idiots aren't you…"

Ryuu hangs his head "My life is a hell fire… Those idiots keep me sane surprisingly."

"Yeah. Hate to admit it but those goons of mine are important too."

Ryuu "Okay. We tell our idiots. But no one else."

"Not Karma, Nakamura, or that Damn octopus."

"Agreed…"

The two assassins go back to their sisters.

Senna "Ryuu-nii!"

Shizuoka "Onii-chan!!"

Ryuu smiles softly kneeling down "Me and Ryōma-kun came to an agreement. I'll be back in a couple hours okay?"

Senna nods "Thanks Ryuu-nii!!"

Terasaka _'Don't be acting so chumming with me suddenly damnit…'_

Shizuoka looks at Ryuu "Um… can I ask you something Ryuu-Chan…"

Terasaka tried not to laugh at the name but Ryuu shrugs.

Ryuu "Sure?"

She points to her own eyes "How come you cover your eyes? Senna told me you have pretty eyes?"

Ryuu's hidden gaze falls to his sister who looks worried.

Senna "Shizuoka- thats-"

Ryuu laughs patting both girls head "Is that so?"

Shizuoka "Ah sorry! You probably don't like being asked that!"

He retracts his hands "No sweat." He stands up and puts his hand on his hip "I trust you to keep an eye on my sister?"

Terasaka nods "Yeah yeah. No problem."

Shizuoka steps forward "Um- tha- thank you!"

Ryuu smiles at her "Senna's a bit of a handful. You sure you can handle that?"

Shizuoka nods determined "I wanna protect her!"

Senna looks shyly are her brother.

Ryuu nods "Good."

Senna feels his gaze the message he's giving her

 _"I approve and I won't tell the others"_

Senna smiles brightly.

Ryuu waves "Bye. I'll be back in a few hours."

Senna nods jumping into a hug _"Thank you Ryuu-nii…"_

He hugs her back noticing Terasaka's expression change.

The two let go and Ryuu messes with her hair.

Ryuu "Later."

He turns and leaves.

Terasaka _'Tck! Undercover Ikeman…'_

Once out of the park Ryuu pulls out his phone calling Rinka.

 _Rinka "Yeah? Sorry I've been busy…"_

"Ah ha no sweat… Umm… are you busy all day…?"

 _"What'd you have in mind? Shooting range?"_

"No… actually umm… can I just come over-"

 _"NO!!"_

Ryuu flinches "Oh- oh um… s-sorry…"

 _"STOP STOP!!! NOT THAT!!!" There's a crash._

Ryuu "Rin? Rin what's going on?! I'm coming over!"

 _"NO- don't-"_

He hangs up starting to run and his mind spinning _'What's happening? She sounded scared and the crashing? Did something happen?! One of Zaraki's underdogs?! Did Zaraki escape?! Don't panic don't panic!! Just run!! You have antisensei gun and tranquilizer darts. You need a clear head to fire properly.'_

He takes rooftops and gets a surprise vistor.

Korosensei "Chiba-kin you know you shouldn't be doing this!! Didn't you learn lesson with the daycare!"

"I'm in a rush! I need to get to Rin! I think she's in trouble just drop me off and I'll handle it!"

Next this Ryuu knows he's in front of Rinka's house.

Ryuu swings the door opens taking his shoes off running.

There's a crash and he runs into the kitchen and Korosensei appears behind him.

Ryuu pales and Korosensei takes out his notebook for student gossip seeing the scene…

Ryuu "R-Rin… Sugaya…"

Rinka looks over. She's pinned against the floor and Sugaya's on top of her.

Korosensei "Nufufufu? What's going on here?"

End chapter

 _Terasaka in canon has a little sister. Literally when I created Senna I made her with the idea of her becoming a lesbian and when I saw Terasaka has little sister I just- Welp._

 _Lol plus like I wanted to bring her into this more and give her more info. Speaking of info. Tadashi was completely unaware of the civil war and that now they're saving him. [I might put a mini chapter of that convo cause that can be very funny]. Valentine's Day in Japan girls give boys stuff so they panic now._

 _Rinka and Sugaya… I wanted drama. If I do cliffhanger then that gives me more motivation to write because fuck… I can't stand cliffhangers and need answers too._

 _Also random really wholesome thing I wanna share: I'm going to the winter formal with my guy friend and we both got suits!! We're gonna be the only gay couple too!! Wish us luck for that!! The nerdy gay boy and the emo transboy. We're completely platonic but still!! We finna be the LGBT representation._

 _Review time for the last chapter chapter!!!  
_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 1. Solider, Poet, King 2. I've been writing since 2017 and I was 13-14ish so I have experience writing. I'm glad that the chapter makes you on the edge of your seat. I'll try to write soon since I have ideas. I honestly have so many ideas for ChibaHaya wedding. Hayami and Chiba are already down for marriage but will they still be after this thing with Sugaya shakes their relationship a bit. (Don't worry i like when people get excited and into what they're talking about)_

 _@Le055Li0n They're each other's personal chargers. Like that's so wholesome and pure. And honestly a simple hug is great way to charge. So cute!_

 _@rsevenn Thanks!! Make sure to sleep thooo!!! I'll try to update soon_

 _@Bri I'll try_

 _@Crimsomgear YES!!!!! Bleach was the second anime I watched after Ouran High School Host Club so both are important to me and I use names from Bleach sometimes cause most people don't even remember Bleach even tho it's a classic. Bleach is actually what made me start writing fanfic (those ones are very poorly written in every way tho I was new)_

 _Now for stuff from my mental breakdown_

 _Update on my state_ _: I was just vibing in my architecture class working on this chapter and #thriving but noOOOOOOOOOOOOO I got called up to office and had to talk to school physiatrist lady and idk how that went. I'm doing a little better rn but like I get episodes. During 1st I was all giggly but in 2nd and 3rd I was gonna cry. Brunch and 4th I was vibing. 5th always makes me depressed and I had lowkey episode where I saw a bunch of shit but it was mostly fine cause those vision things are only there for a split second._

 _Anyways I'm improving a lil. Doctors on Tuesday then hopefully work on getting medication cause last time we tried therapy I was almost put on 72 hour hold. Plus SPEAKING isn't my thing. I can type just fine and find I improve more that way. But we'll see…_

 _Review time!!_

 _@PsychoWolves2005 I apologize a lot like someone can literally step on me and I'll be the one to be like "Oh sorry!" Lol having said that I'm doing a little better and trying to care for myself more._

 _@skye sniper Thats just it. I enjoy writing. It's the only time I don't have to think about reality. I'll work on improving my mental state but since my age it's hard to actually get ahold of things that will help. I apologize for literally everythinggggg!!!! I'll try to improve my mental health and my writing. The writing is one of the few things that helps. Please continue to stay with this story. Don't worry about mistakes. Your English is a lot better than a lot of native English speakers I know (myself included). Also BLESS GOOGLE TRANSLATE!!!!! Saved my Spanish grades freshman and sophomore year T~T._

 _@AngelQueen1325 Thankssss!!! And mental illness is no different than a physical illness. Still need to take care of it. I'm trying and it's gonna be a process. I'm hanging in there for now. I'll still try to write. Thank you for waiting and being patient._

 _@Cecilia54 After putting mental health last so long it's kinda hard to remember that sometimes but I'll try too. I'll try to be back as soon as I can and improve. And I'll keep that in mind. Thank you._

 _@Guest I can try. I'm glad you love this story. Please continue to enjoy rereading it until I can post new things. I'm not completely sure how to have faith but I can try. I'll try to get better soon. I know what I need. But not sure how to get it legally cause this state is wack. I'll be back as soon as I can… I'll attempt to find faith but honestly? I lost that when I was around Senna's age…_

 _Thank you everyone for supporting me this long. I should be back fairly soon. I have ideas. I know what I want for this story. I have a plan for their future but not mine. I'll do my best to return soon._


	85. Repair

Chapter 84

Ryuu looks at the scene in front of him.

Sugaya's on top of Rinka pinning her to the floor.

Ryuu "What the fuck…"

Sugaya gasps stumbling back "Chiba I swear! This isn't what you think!!"

Rinka gets up "Ryuu I can explain!!"

He clenches his fist shaking. Tears form in his hidden eyes.

He opens his mouth but no words come out. Instead he just runs out of the house not turning back.

Korosensei picks up Rinka and Sugaya "Explain."

Sugaya "Well…"

Korosensei "Valentines Day chocolate?"

Rinka starts crying quietly and nods embarrassed "He hates me now… I ruined it…"

"If you explain to him then he'll listen."

Ritsu appears on Sugaya's phone on the counter "Chiba was having a very difficult day."

Sugaya takes his phone "With his siblings?"

Ritsu nods "Recap for Chiba's day: he woke up to a text from Hayami saying she'll be busy and when he replied, he was left of delivered. He then went to the kitchen to find a mess and Rukia crying. After handling that situation he took Tadashi out for breakfast and updated him on the mission. Tadashi then went into momentary panic but quickly settled down when Chiba changed the topic to the youngest of his siblings. Senna appears to have told him some shocking news and after breakfast with Tadashi, Chiba took Senna to the park. There he received very shocking news that I will not be sharing out of respect. However he just left there and called Hayami who sounded very distressed. Chiba began to worry and ran here before seeing and misreading the situation."

Rinka and Sugaya are completely silent.

Korosensei sighs "Shall I bring Chiba?"

Rinka shakes her head "No. I'll go find him myself. Sugaya… tell Korosensei what really happened."

She runs out.

Sugaya sweats "Korosensei you'll help me clean this right…"

"Clean what?"

Sugaya looks around seeing the entire kitchen cleaned "Thanks…"

He fiddles with a pen that was the counter "Okay… this morning Hayami called me over to help her make chocolates for Chiba. The girls are busy and obviously she can't call Chiba. So she called me. I came over and helped her clean her mess and took her to find molds and just helped her out. When Chiba called I was reaching for that pot on top but it was the wrong one and it fell. In process I burnt my hand on the stove. He heard the crashes and came running over. Then just as the door opened Kayda ran passed my feet and made me loose balance falling into Hayami. Then that's when you two showed up…"

Korosensei nods taking notes "I understand. You did a good thing helping her."

Sugaya smiles softly going to a picture of the two snipers "I just want them to be happy. Hayami's had it really rough. Chiba's been to focused on his siblings to ever think about himself. Someone's gotta look out for those two."

Korosensei pats his head "That is correct. After you all complete the mission and kill me. Please continue to take care of them."

Sugaya nods "Of course Korosensei. I promise." He clicks his tongue pretending to be annoyed "Though taking care of them if the reason my hairs gray…"

Korosensei "Nufufufu. That's an exaggeration."

 _'Not really… my hair used to be a little darker before I met Chiba… Chiba… where's he going…'_

Mean the male sniper arrived at his destination.

 _"Chiba? You here for Taiga? Mimura's already here."_

Ryuu nods "Thank you Tenya…"

Tenya, Okajima's older-equally-perverted-but-popular brother, nods letting him in "No prob?"

Ryuu takes off his shoes and goes to Okajima's room.

Okajima "There you are?"

Mimura "Not with Sugaya?"

"Or Hayami? Shocker."

Ryuu doesn't say anything and throws himself on Okajima's bed not caring.

Mimura pokes him "Hey are you okay?"

Okajima "You seem more emo?"

Ryuu rolls into his side looking at them. His bangs fall showing his eyes a little.

Both of his friends are sent into mild panic seeing tears forming.

Mimura "Okay what's wrong?!"

Okajima "What happened!!"

Ryuu "Lets see? Nee-san's having a crisis. Tadashi needed an update on the mission and he's freaking cause we aren't trying to kill Korosensei as much. On top of that Sen has a girlfriend and it's Terasaka's little sister. Just when I thought today couldn't get worse? Turns out Ri… Hayami… is cheating on me with my best friend."

Both stand up furious "WHAT?!?!?!"

Ryuu hides his face "Also Okajima… wash your blankets. They smell."

Okajima's vein pops and grabs him yanking him onto the floor.

Okajima "What happened with Hayami and Sugaya. You never call her Hayami?"

Mimura "Did you break up?"

Ryuu lays on the floor lifeless "Sugaya had her pinned down… it looked like they were about to k…"

He can't bring himself to finish it but the got the message.

Mimura feels heartbroken "Sugaya wouldn't do something like that."

Okajima muses "If he we're to get with one of the snipers I thought it'd be Chiba."

Mimura nods "Me too."

Ryuu "So did I. Like what the hell Sugaya?! He flirts with me all the time then makes a move on my girlfriend!?"

Okajima "Er? Chiba you need to straighten out your priorities. Literally."

Ryuu sighs sitting up "I just… I didn't think either of them would…"

Mimura grabs him pulling him into a side hug "Don't worry idiot. Talk things out? You had to have misread the situation."

Okajima nods "Right! Sugaya likes Mimura and Hayami loves you."

Ryuu bites his lip "Maybe I jumped to conclusions…"

Mimura and Okajima both get a text

 _Group chat: Sniper Plan_

 _Sugaya: War might be coming on Monday……_

 _Sugaya: Dont ask questions and mimura, Okajima, and I will try to defuse the bomb_

Ryuu looks confused seeing both his friends pale "What's wrong?"

They hide their phones ignoring the multiple messages from the class coming in

Okajima "Nothing."

Mimura "Sugaya was asking if we know where you are."

Ryuu looks away "You don't. I didn't stop by. I didn't text either of you. You two don't know what happened."

Okajima nods "Alright…"

Mimura "If you say so."

20 minutes later.

Okajima jumps up "Chiba hide!! Sugaya's coming!!!"

Ryuu doesn't think and jumps out of the window to hide.

Sugaya burst through the door "Okay big problem!!! Chiba probably thinks Hayami is cheating on him with me!! Which is an absolute no for so many reasons! Hayami is like a bro to me! And if I were to date one of the snipers it'd be Chiba the fuck?! Hayami is absolutely not my type!! But what should I do?! How do I fix this!! I may have just singlehandedly ruined a great relationship, this friend group, and the class dynamic as a whole!!"

He throws himself onto the floor "I fucked up big time."

Mimura and Okajima exchange a glance.

 _'Chiba ran away. He doesn't want to hear this.'_

 _'Where's Chiba going… think think think…!!!'_

Mimura "Okay. So what exactly happened with Hayami?"

Okajima "Yeah give us the full story."

Sugaya sits up "Start. This morning i was on my way to get some art stuffed when Hayami called me. She asked me to come over."

Both jolt "SHE WHAT?!?!"

Sugaya nods "Let me finish!!" He takes a breath "She wanted- no. She needed- help making chocolates for Valentine's Day. She couldn't call any of the girls. Obviously couldn't call Chiba. That left us three. Okajima she's still iffy on. Mimura she's not as close too and she probably thought we would make another Okajima comment. That left me."

Okajima "Okay?"

Mimura "So why does Chiba think you two are together?"

Sugaya sighs "Because… Chiba called Hayami and she sounded in distress so he came over. When he came over I was pinning Hayami to the floor. I tripped and fell into her. I admit. If I say things from his perspective… I would be pissed too. It was a classic anime trope! You'd think the next thing to happen would be a kiss if he didn't walk in but no. I was gonna apologize and help her up."

Okajima "And Chiba doesn't know anything?"

Mimura "He didn't know you were over there did he?"

Sugaya shakes his head "Not a clue. Which is why I'm fucked! He won't listen to me. I'm not sure if even will ever again. But it's up to Hayami. I told her where to go. I know Chiba came here. I know that right before I came in he jumped out the window. I know that once I started talking he got emotional and ran away. I know he'll consider going to the shooting range but he won't. He's going to the park. Senna's there. I told that to Hayami and suggested she just does directly to his house."

Okajima sighs "Chiba's had a terrible day."

Sugaya nods "Ritsu told me… his siblings have really put him through it today… Senna having a girlfriend musta hit Chiba hard."

Mimura crosses his arms "Especially it being Terasaka's sister."

Sugaya jolts "Wait that's who she is?!?! Oh man!! Chiba is having the worst day!! Shit and I made it even worse!!!"

Meanwhile the male sniper…

Ryuu gets to the park and sees the two girls playing on the playground and Terasaka half paying attention half on his phone.

Ryuu goes over to him "Terasaka. Spare with me. You have knives right?"

Terasaka "Huh?"

"Just- just can we train…"

"Don't you train with your idiots and Hayami?"

His voice is sharp and he draws his knife "Lets train."

Terasaka sighs standing up "fine."

The start sparring thankful the park is empty aside their sisters who aren't paying much attention to them.

Terasaka _'Chiba's being REALLY reckless'_

Terasaka sighs grabbing Ryuu's arm stopping his attack "Okay. You're being way to reckless. I know you stick with sniping but you're better than this at combat. What happened."

Ryuu goes limp "………don't worry about it. I can still shoot fine…"

Terasaka growls throwing him down "I pay attention Chiba. Something happened with Hayami right."

He nods a little staying on the ground.

Terasaka frowns then plops beside him "Well I'm assuming you don't wanna deal with your idiots or go home. Don't gotta talk. But help keep an eye on those brats."

Ryuu softens a little and nods.

They go back to where they can keep a better eye on their sisters and sit down.

Terasaka reaches into his bag pulling out something.

Terasaka "Oi? You got good grades. Got 9th on last finals grades. Help me understand this bullshit."

Ryuu was caught slightly off guard but nods "What do you need help with?"

After awhile of studying…

Ryuu gets a text

 _Sugaya: Hey_

 _Sugaya: I know you're reading this but won't respond_

 _Sugaya: But it really wasn't what you think_

 _Sugaya: Hayami will explain everything herself_

 _Sugaya: But Chiba I would never do something like that to you_

 _Sugaya: I get it if you hate me_

 _Sugaya: I deserve that……_

 _Sugaya: But this was my fault not Hayami's_

 _Sugaya: You don't have to forgive me but please just listen_

 _Sugaya: Hayami will tell you her perspective then I'll tell you mine_

 _Sugaya: Please just…_

 _Sugaya: Dont breakup_

 _Sugaya: You both love each other too much for that_

 _Sugaya: I wouldn't do anything to ruin that_

Terasaka "Chiba?"

Ryuu breaks "I'm fine…" tears start to fall but he wipes them away quickly "I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Terasaka panics a little _'I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!!!!!!!'_ "O-oi? Chiba what happened?"

Ryuu shakes his head "Sorry… I'm fine… or well… I will be by school… probably…"

Terasaka looks at the time "Sun's going down pretty soon."

Ryuu nods standing up "Hope you understand the work more?"

Terasaka nods "Yeah… thanks… good luck with whatever shit happened."

"Thanks."

The two go to collect their sisters.

Shizuoka "Onii-chan?"

Terasaka "Lets go Shizuoka."

Ryuu nods "Time to go Sen-chan."

Senna whines "Awww Ryuu-niiii a little longerrr pleaseeee??"

Ryuu crosses his arms "I guess we could stay. Of course then by the time we get home Nee-san will already started dinner?"

Senna pales "Bye bye Shizuoka! Bye bye Ryōma-san!"

Terasaka nods "Bye Senna?"

Shizuoka hugs her and kisses her cheek making both brother get protective

Shizuoka "See you at school Senna."

Senna nods with a light blush "Right."

Ryuu and Terasaka both scoop up their sisters "See ya!"

Senna pouts when they get out of the park and Ryuu sets her down.

Ryuu "So did you have fun?"

Senna nods "Yup!" She looks slightly nervous "What do you think of her…? Do… do you approve?"

Ryuu softens a little and pats her head "Yeah. I approve. Maybe you can bring her over for dinner sometime? I'll be cooking of course."

Senna lights up "Really!! You mean it?! So it's okay if I date her!!"

Ryuu nod putting his hands in his pockets "I don't like you dating. But I know I can't stop you. I approve of her and won't tell the others until you're ready."

Senna smiles "Thank you Ryuu-nii… I love you."

"Love you too Sen-chan."

They're quiet for a moment as they continue walking

Senna speaks finally "I'm not ready to come out…"

Ryuu smiles a little "That's fine Sen… Whenever you're ready. I know the other two will support you."

"What about mom and dad…"

"They support Tadashi don't they? They'll support you too."

She nods still a little nervous.

Finally they make it back home and go inside.

Rukia peaks over "Oh you two are home?"

Ryuu nods "Yeah. Oh I'm not really in the mood for dinner… I'm just gonna head up to my room…"

It's then both sisters notice his half expression fall completely.

Senna _'He was pretending to be happy that whole time… I knew this but was he really that upset…?'_

Rukia _'Should I give him a warning before he-'_ "Ryuu?"

He stops at the staircase "Yeah?"

Rukia smiles deciding what to do "Your hair's getting longer. Want me to trim it later? You're bangs are almost to your lips?" _'He needs to handle this situation alone… I'm sorry…'_

Ryuu touches his bangs not realizing how long he's gone without cutting it "Ah sure?"

"Great! I'll do it later after dinner. Don't worry it's something simple I can handle."

He laughs slightly "Alright. Thanks Nee-san."

He goes upstairs tying his hair into a ponytail _'My hair is getting pretty long? How long has it been? Maybe a month or so?'_

He sighs and opens his door ready to sulk when he sees someone and feels his bloodlust spike a little.

Ryuu "What are you doing here."

Rinka stands up "Please just let me explain-"

He clenches his fist "Explain what? That you're cheating on me with my best guy friend?"

Rinka shakes her head with tears forming not being able to look him in the eye "Valentines day is coming up… I… I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm definitely surprised."

She looks up at him. Her watery green eyes meet his pained red ones.

Rinka "He was helping me make something for you."

Ryuu raises an eyebrow crossing his arms.

Rinka "I- I needed help. All the girls were busy. I couldn't call you because it was for you. That left Sugaya and Mimura. Between those two I just feel more comfortable with Sugaya."

Ryuu sighs closing his eyes for a moment fighting back tears "Look. I don't wanna argue. I've had a terrible day. The last thing I need is to lose my temper and yell. Having said that. What the fuck happened with Sugaya. No lying or beating around the bush. I really need the full story…"

Rinka nods looking away and hugging herself "This morning… I told you I would be busy all day. Valentine's Day is Monday. I wanted to make you something… I thought chocolates would be a safe idea except I needed help… narrowing it down I had two options in total for who to ask. Mimura who after he made that Okajima comment I don't really wanna be alone with. Or Sugaya who I'm fairly comfortable with."

Ryuu nods listening closely.

Rinka takes a breath "I called Sugaya and asked him to come over… I also asked that he didn't tell you… By the time he got there my mom already left for work so it was just us. He helped me clean up the mess then took me to buy molds. Also I met Katsuki-kun. Apparently he knows Sugaya… I wasn't expecting that…"

Ryuu's lips twitch for a second "Katsuki's brother owns a store that sells molds and art stuff. Sugaya goes there a lot. But continue…"

Rinka nods "Katsuki-kun helped us out there then we went back to my house. We started working on the chocolates and Sugaya was teaching me what to do. Then things got messy. We don't work in sync. When you called he was reaching for something and burnt his hand dropping it. Then when you came over I slipped on some of the mix on the floor and at the same time Kayda ran under Sugaya's feet tripping him. We both fell and landed like that. Then you walked in…"

Ryuu's silent. His gaze is hurt and confused. But he nods.

Rinka doesn't say anything still not looking at him.

Ryuu takes a breath "I'm sorry for over reacting. I should've trusted you both more. But it hurt… seeing you both like that… my two best friends… haha… it's frustrating… I knew neither of you would do that but it hurts… my heart… it hurts a lot…"

"I'm sorry… Ryuu I…"

He shakes his head and looks at her "I'm sorry Rin. But I'd like to be alone to think for awhile. It's been a long day. I probably won't answer my phone to much tomorrow either. If it's urgent tho call me okay?"

She nods trying not to show just how in pain she is "Okay I understand… I'm sorry Ryuu…"

She turns to the window but he stops her

Ryuu "Rin? Take the door? My siblings know you're here already."

She nods keeping her head down as she rushes out of his room.

On the way she bumps into someone.

Rinka "Sorry…"

Tadashi "No sweat Rinka? Are you gonna- hey? Are you okay?"

She nods and tries to go past him but he grabs her wrist.

Tadashi "Physically you're a lot stronger than me. I can't force you to stay. I can't force you to answer this next question. But what happened?"

She doesn't pull her hand away "It's nothing Tadashi…"

Tadashi brushes away her tears "Rinka whatever happened… Ryuu-nii loves you. If you wanna talk… I'm here. So is Rukia-nee. I wouldn't ask Senna for advice tho?"

Rinka laughs a little "Thanks. See ya another time."

He nods letting go as she disappears down the stairs.

Next day Sunday…

Rinka calls Yada and Kataoka for help with chocolates instead of Sugaya.

Yada "Hayami? Are you okay?"

Rinka nods "Completely."

"Did something happened with Chiba?"

Rinka carves the chocolate "We'll be on our game tomorrow."

Kataoka takes the knife and chocolate from her "Hayami… you wanna talk about it?"

Rinka looks away feeling her mask crumble "I'm fi…"

She trials off hugging herself.

Yada pulls her into a hug "Hayami…"

Kataoka puts a hand on her shoulder "It's alright."

Rinka sighs telling them what happened leaving the two stunned.

Kataoka "Well… Chiba's understanding and logical… he just needs to process all of it."

Rinka nods "I wonder if he's okay…"

Meaning Ryuu…

Mimura plays Ryuu's guitar "How was that?"

Ryuu nods "Good. You got most of it. Just when it gets to this part you need to only strum these strings."

Mimura nods then looks at his friend "Did you cut your bang?"

Ryuu nods touching them "Nee-san did last night. They were getting too long…"

Mimura laughs a little "They're still long!"

"This is a good length. I can still tie it back if I wanted too."

"That's true."

They're quiet for a moment then Ryuu sighs

Ryuu "What should I do… I haven't talked to either of them much… Rin explained to me what happened. Ritsu confirmed it."

Mimura softens a little "Valentines Day is tomorrow. Apologies in the morning."

The window swings open and Okajima smirks "No!"

Mimura almost drops the guitar so Ryuu takes it putting it away.

Mimura "What the fuck?!"

Ryuu "Hey?"

Okajima climbs through "Apologise to them but!!! Flirt like hell with Sugaya when you do. And with Hayami? Kiss of death! How many hits can you do?"

Ryuu thinks "25-30 usually. Sometimes 35 depending on mood?"

Okajima snaps "I'm impressed not gonna lie. Anyway! Kiss Hayami in class when you first see her! Flirting with Sugaya also needs small audience to fluster both."

Ryuu "Sugaya and Mimura are dating I'm not flirting with him."

Mimura waves it off "I admit I have a crush on him. But Chiba you gotta do that. They did both hurt you a lot."

Okajima nods shutting the window "Exactly!"

Ryuu "Maybe… Okajima why are you buzzing this much?"

Okajima smirks and holds up a bag he was carrying "I bought a Valentine's Day special magazine! Look!!"

He opens it showing his two friends the magazine.

Mimura lights up "Nice!"

Ryuu shrugs "Not bad… I don't get it though… what's the appeal?"

Okajima deadpans "Imagine Hayami wearing this while you two are alone and spending the night together."

Ryuu thinks about it then goes completely red covering his mouth to hide the nosebleed.

Mimura snickers seeing him once again get a nosebleed "Chiba you pervert…"

Okajima smirks putting an arm around him "I knew it!! Join the cult!!"

Ryuu pushes him off attempting to recover "I'm not a perv. I was caught off guard by that…"

"Uh Huh? Sure sure. Cause this totally didn't happen before?"

Ryuu tenses "Mimura!"

Okajima tilts his head "Huh?"

Mimura shrugs "Awhile back when we were at a sexy cosplay store with Nakamura and Hayami, he almost got a nosebleed."

Ryuu pouts but relaxes a little "We don't talk about that…"

Okajima "Cause there's more?"

Ryuu sweats _"Don't you dare…"_

Mimura sighs "All I know?"

There's a knock behind Okajima on the window

 _Sugaya "Move your flat ass so I can climb in!"_

Okajima tenses looking at Ryuu. Mimura also gives him his attention.

Ryuu shifts nervously "I think I should be leaving soon."

Okajima falls forward being pushed as Sugaya climbs in not yet noticing the emo.

Sugaya "Mimura problem! I have no idea if Chiba is- in the room too!!! Hey!! Fuck!! I didn't think you'd be here!!"

Ryuu shrugs "Mimura's my friend too ya know. I was here before either of you two showed up."

Okajima nods "Yeah Chiba was teaching Mimura something when I got here."

Sugaya looks at Ryuu nervously "So um- I'm… I'm sorry…"

Ryuu stands up walking towards him "For what?"

Sugaya averts his gaze "Chiba can we talk about this alone…"

Ryuu grabs his shirt pulling him closer "No. Here's fine. We normally have an audience anyways."

Sugaya gulps feeling Ryuu's breath on his lips and his body heat being so close.

Sugaya "I'm sorry for everything with Hayami… honestly I have no romantic interests in her. We ended up in that position because of me… I tripped and we fell…"

Ryuu whispers into his ear _"if you were going for one of the snipers I thought it'd be me…"_

He lets go stepping back seeing Sugaya blushing noticeably.

Ryuu "I'm not that mad anymore. I accept your apology. I know you and Rin. Neither of you would do that. I apologize for jumping to conclusions but if roles were swapped?"

Sugaya smirks "Roles swap and I walk in on you and Hayami like that? I'm dipping."

Ryuu laughs a little holding out his fist "Bro's?"

Sugaya relaxes a little bumping his fist "Bro's…"

Okajima sighs relieved "And at long lost, bromance was restored between the two bro's bring peace to bro-nation."

Mimura nods "Where bro's can be bro's or hoes."

The four laugh sitting down together.

Okajima "Check out this magazine? Awesome right!"

Sugaya perks "Wow!!"

Ryuu sighs _'Things with Sugaya… fixed… Rin… I know what to do…'_

Next day

Ryuu walked with Sugaya to E-3 after Rinka said she would go ahead.

They meet Okajima and Mimura and the way and go up together.

Mimura "So Chiba? How you gonna greet Hayami?"

Okajima "I stand by my suggestion~"

Sugaya raises an eyebrow "What was your suggestion?"

Okajima "That he flirts with you to make you flustered."

Ryuu "Which worked."

Sugaya scoffs "Rude! Only because you know I'm not used to people getting that close. Usually I'm the one getting close!"

Ryuu shrugs.

Mimura "Other suggestion was doing hits on Hayami~"

Ryuu nods touching his lips "Which I'm still considering how many to do? Normally I stop at 20 but can go up to 35…"

Sugaya "I'm impressed."

They get up to E-3 and go inside.

Rinka's sitting on her desk talking to Kayano who took Sugino's spot.

Kayano "I thought about making chocolates but pudding would be more personalized."

Rinka nods "I'm almost convinced you love pudding more?"

Kayano winks "That's a little secret~"

Rinka notices a shadow and looks over then gets a little nervous "Ryuu…"

He softens a lot with a small smile and reaches for her chin.

Sugaya, Mimura, and Okajima went to window watching a little interested.

Ryuu leans towards her locking their lips.

10 hits

Sugaya softens a little _"And he says he's not a perv?"_

20 hits

Rinka's mostly powerless

30 hits

Ryuu pulls away but stays close to her _"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself… I'm sorry for over reacting the other day… I love you…"_

Rinka goes completely red being full shut down.

Ryuu smiles pulling back more "Hey Kayano. Pudding for Nagisa?"

Kayano blushes "Ah well- maybe…" _'poor Hayami… 30 hits…'_

Ryuu nods "Better give it to him soon. Excuse me."

He goes over to his friends.

Sugaya "You broke her."

Mimura "Impressive…"

Okajima "30 hits…"

Meanwhile everyone else that was in the class had one of two thoughts to the scene

 _'HAVE YOU NO SHAME CHIBA!!!!!!!'_

 _'Well that's better than war…'_

End chapter

 _Guess who's back!!! Back again!!!_

 _Yeah so Chibahaya be Gucci now. Peace was brought to bro-nation (and so was porn cause they all pervs and you CANNOT tell me Chiba ISNT lowkey a Perv). This chapter was probably really repetitive and not that good but all things considered I think I did okay?_

 _Next time y'all getting actual V-Day shit and my goal is to post that on Valentine's Day but I make NO promises for that :D ! ! !_

 _Anyways lol sup guys Alician here talking bout his "absence"!!_ _Iiiiiiiiiiii… genuinely am unsure what to say right now… well I'm not dead and didn't get put in a mental hospital so that's good? Haha………… okay I'll try to be serious. I went to the doctors… he upped my dosage on the anxiety meds I've been taking and he prescribed me with some new ones that will help with depression. I started the meds about 10 days after last update and since then I've only had 3 thought of suicide as campared to not being able to go 3 minutes without something. All the other stuff has been dialing down a lot a lot. For the first time since I was 11 I feel… I'm a little scared to admit this but… I feel better… I can't make any promises about "regular" updates. But I'm back and getting better. I was even able to do my mock interview for school and did really good on it!! *i did have a breakdown that morning because I forgot my meds but I was able to get them and now carry extra in my bag just in case*_

 _But yeah… I'm getting better… thank you for helping me get this far. I'm not sure what I'd do without the support I get from all you…_

 _Okay that was a lot hahaha!!!!! Ummmmmm review time let's gooooo!!!_

 _@lumigo akvo9504 So glad someone else realized that those two are together less after that omg! I love cliffhangers because it narrows down possibilities for next chapter as there's only so many things that could happen. Thanks for sticking with this story for so long._

 _@Le055Li0n In canon the only ones with little sisters are Chiba, Isogai, and Terasaka. Terasaka surprised me and I was like "well shit I don't have a choice now that's got more potential since we don't know anything bout his home life" so Yee! Terasaka has a little sister and she's a lesbian. Senna knows that they'll accept her still but she still doesn't want them to know._

 _@PrehistoriCreaterNP Correct and I'm proud of that __

 _@XoMidnightXo Overprotective ChibaTera is gold_


End file.
